Corazón de Hierro
by tiwii
Summary: Edward Cullen es conocido por su mal carácter e intransigencia. Sus negocios y dinero lo son todo en la vida. Como lección de vida sufre de una extraña enfermedad que lo tiene al borde del precipicio...SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTO ¡PASEN!
1. Trabajo Particular

_¡Hola nenas!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien. Bueno mis amores aquí les traigo el estreno del primer capitulo de Corazón de Hierro._

_ Esta historia será "corta" (si se puede decir así) y tendrá creo que harto Lemmon así que por lo tanto será de **Raiting ****M****. **los días de publicación serán _

_los días Martes y será relata por Bella, mas adelante y mediante a una encuesta preguntare si quieren POV de Edward pero eso se vera con el tiempo, quiero que primero la lean. _

_Esta historia es bien particular, será todo el contrario de "Nuestro Amor", en esta temporada estoy como dedicada a los contrastes, **"Corazón de Hierro"** es una historia con un trasfondo bastante triste así que espero que logren _

_captar la esencia del fic y como ya muchas me conocen la moraleja que esto les dejara (me gusta escribir _

_cosas que dejen algo en ustedes). No las entretengo mas, nos leemos abajito._

_**Summary: **__Edward Cullen es conocido por su mal carácter e intransigencia. Sus negocios y dinero lo son todo en la vida. Como lección de vida sufre de una extraña enfermedad que lo tiene al borde del precipicio, para tener un cuidado personalizado y estar bien atendido la enfermera Isabella Swan llega a prestar sus servicios, encontrándose con un hombre frió y sin escrúpulos. ¿Podrá Bella soportar sus humillaciones?._

_

* * *

_

**Historia Beteada por Gabriela (- Lady Ava'dore-)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. **Prohibida su adaptación, copia parcial o total.**

—¡Enfermera Swan! ¡Rápido, a urgencias! —me dijo una de las enfermeras de la sala. Corrí hacia mi destino con la clara idea de salvar una vida más en éste día.

Mi trabajo es lo que mas amo en todo el mundo, no podría vivir sin tener toda la acción que representa el hospital. Estar cara a cara con la muerte todos los días era el golpe de adrenalina que siempre había estado buscando.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo veinticinco años y soy enfermera profesional desde hace dos, trabajo en el County General Hospital de Chicago. Aquí como en todo hospital público la vida es dura, muchas veces tenemos que hacer maravillas con un bisturí y un poco de vendas, la realidad que se vive a diario es muy diferente a la que presume el estado.

Cuando entré en la sala de traumas todo era un caos, cables por aquí, cables por allá y más de diez personas trabajando al unísono en un cuerpo.

—¿Qué tenemos? —pregunté, entrando en la sala y vistiéndome con la ropa de trauma, una bata y guantes desechables.

—Hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, balazo en el área cardio-respiratoria, saturación: setenta, pulso: 85/60 —dijo el interno.

—Perdemos el pulso —gritaron al momento que la maquina que marcaba los latidos comenzó a sonar avisando de la urgencia.

— ¡Comenzando compresiones! —me subí a uno de los pisos que siempre había al lado de las camillas y comencé a presionar su pecho, masajeando y bombeando sangre a su cerebro.

— ¡Bandeja de intubación! —un doctor se dispuso a entubarlo mientras una enfermera estaba lista para ventilar.

— ¡Ventilen! —gritó, pidiendo el vital elemento para mantener con vida a éste paciente.

—Detengan compresiones —solté su pecho y levante mis manos.

— ¡Bien! Tenemos pulso.

—Saturación subió a setenta y nueve.

—Sigan ventilando.

Salí de la sala ya que mi trabajo estaba hecho. Me sentía satisfecha con lo que hacia, sin duda salvar vidas y ayudar a otras era lo que mas quería hacer en la vida. Mi Hospital y mi carrera era una parte importante en mi vida.

—Bella —me llamó una voz conocida.

—Dime Ángela —ella era la jefa de las enfermeras y una amiga muy querida.

—La doctora Webber te llama a su oficina —la directora de la sala de urgencias me necesitaba ¡demonios! ¿Qué querría?

—¿A mí?

—Sí, a ti —soltó una risita—. Ve, que parece que te conviene.

—Está bien —asentí, dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Me dirigí al sexto piso del hospital en donde estaban todas las oficinas de los directores y altos puestos. Salí del ascensor llena de miedo, no sabía que podría necesitar mi jefa, ella nunca me llamaba a no ser cuando nos daba los turnos o por alguna reunión de personal. Pasé donde estaba su secretaria, era una chica muy simpática, me miro con una cara divertida y anuncio mi llegada. A los pocos minutos me hizo pasar. La oficina de la doctora Weeber era enorme, tenía un escritorio de color caoba que siempre estaba lleno de papeles, ella era una mujer de pelo rubio y corto, de un carácter indomable, pero que tenía la cabeza más brillante de todo el hospital. Era autora de numerosas investigaciones en medicina de urgencia y además fue mi profesora en la facultad.

—Buenas tardes Isabella —saludó cortes, sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

—Buenas tardes doctora Webber.

—Me imagino que te debes estar preguntando que es lo que haces aquí.

—Sí —respondí segura.

—Bueno Isabella te mande a llamar porque te tengo una propuesta —ella levantó la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron—, tengo un trabajo muy importante para ti.

—¿Un trabajo?

—Sí, un trabajo.

—¿Y de qué?

—De enfermera claro está. Lo que pasa es que tengo un muy buen amigo que esta enfermo, padece una extraña patología que lo ha imposibilitado de casi todo tipo de acciones. En este momento está en un hospital en Houston haciéndose un chequeo de rutina, pero con el paso de los meses su pronóstico no cambia y todavía no encuentran el significado de su mal.

—¿Y en qué consiste el trabajo?

—Bueno en ser su enfermera de cabecera, estarías constantemente apoyada de su medico de cabecera y del personal que hay en su casa. Él necesita a alguien que vaya todos los días y que tenga conocimientos en medicina de urgencias en caso que fuera necesario.

—¿Y porque me escogió a mi? Digo, en la urgencia hay enfermeras con más años de experiencia que yo.

—Eso lo sé, pero te escogí porque a pesar que tienes dos años en este hospital eres la mejor enfermera del departamento y tienes la mejor evaluación de tus superiores, además de que fuiste una de mis alumnas mas destacadas. Eso pesa y mucho, en casos como estos.

—Gracias —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Se me olvida decirte que el salario es demasiado bueno, mi amigo paga excelente a las personas que lo ayudan y ofreció una cantidad digamos exorbitante para contratar a la mejor enfermera del país.

—¿Exorbitante? —susurré, abriendo mis ojos.

—Sí, está de más decirte que mi amigo es muy rico, tiene negocios por todo el mundo y es un empresario con un futuro brillante, todos en el rubro conocen su nombre.

—¿Cuál es?

—Edward Cullen —entrecerré mis ojos y comencé a pensar, no me sonaba para nada, jamás lo había escuchado nombrar.

—No me suena su nombre —dije siendo sincera.

—Cuando conozcas todo lo que hace si que te sonara conocido —tosió—. Bueno Isabella el asunto es así: yo te doy hoy para que lo pienses y mañana temprano me das una respuesta.

—Está bien doctora Webber —asentí, saliendo de su oficina.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor comencé a recordar sus palabras, la paga era excelente y sólo me necesitaba en el día. Eran condiciones de trabajo a las cuales no accedía en el hospital, no negaba que amaba mi trabajo más que nada en el mundo, pero tener un horario mas flexible me serviría mucho, además tenía muchas cosas porque preocuparme y el dinero me hacía mucha falta, nos hacía mucha falta.

Llegué al primer piso que era el de urgencias, caminé por los pasillos y recordé cuando era sólo una estudiante, lo mucho que me había costado llegar hasta aquí, pero al fin lo había conseguido y hoy todo ese esfuerzo tenía su fruto. Mi jefa me consideraba una de las mejores y eso era algo que tenía que celebrar, la doctora Webber no se caracterizaba por alagar a su personal abiertamente, el escuchar de su boca que era «la mejor enfermera» era algo que me hacía sentir orgullosa.

—Y bien… ¿qué era? —preguntó mi amiga Ángela.

—Era para ofrecerme un trabajo particular.

—¿Trabajo particular? Te refieres a trabajar en una residencia.

—Sí —susurré.

—¿Y en donde? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—En la casa de un amigo de Webber, necesita que alguien preste servicios de enfermería.

—¡Wow! Si te lo pidió ella es porque es alguien realmente importante.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Claro! Webber no hace esas cosas por nadie Bella.

—Bueno, me dio hasta mañana para pensarlo, así que creo que esta noche en casa lo meditare.

—Ojala que puedas y no tengas que nuevamente desvelarte.

—Ni me lo recuerdes que me baja de inmediato el sueño —dije cerrando mis ojos.

—Si aceptas espero que tu vida cambie para bien.

—Yo también, ojala que la entrada de más dinero me ayude.

Mi turno terminaba a las seis de la tarde, salí a las heladas calles de Chicago, era invierno y hacía un frió de los mil demonios. Pensé en pasar a comprar algo para llevar a la casa, ¿pero de que me servía si tampoco podría comer en paz? Llegué y el frío recibidor de nuestro pequeño departamento me recibió. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, fui hasta la cocina y ahí estaba nuevamente la razón por la que me había desvelado la noche anterior: mi madrastra, Carmen.

—Y aquí viene la buena para nada de tu hija.

—Deja de jodernos la vida Carmen, ¿por qué demonios no te largas de aquí?

—Porque esta es mi casa maldita engreída y ustedes viven de mi caridad.

—Y tú vives de la nuestra porque si yo no te mantuviera no tendrías nada para comer, así que cierra esa maldita boca —dije enfrentándola.

—¡Bella! —susurró la voz débil de un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas, baje la mirada y mis ojos brillaron al ver a mi padre tratando de parar nuestra pelea—. Amor por favor, ya no más, no más —dijo, casi rogándome.

—Sí papá, vamos a tu habitación, creo adivinar que no haz descansado en todo el día.

—Vamos cariño —dijo con su voz cansada.

Llevé la silla hasta el último cuarto del pasillo, entramos y cerré la puerta con pestillo ya que no quería ser molestada.

—Hola papito —salude a ese hombre de pelo blanco y bigote de igual color—. ¿Cómo pasaste el día?

—Como todos amorcito, como todos —todos los días en el apartamento las cosas eran igual.

Carmen y mi padre, Charlie Swan, se habían casado hace diecisiete años. En un principio papá estaba locamente enamorado de Carmen y puso ante ella todo lo que tenía, él era un prestigioso abogado y tenía muchísimo dinero. Se casaron al poco tiempo y Carmen se embarazo de mi pequeña hermanita, Kate. Ella, a diferencia de su madre, amaba a mi papá por sobre todas las cosas al igual que yo. El tiempo paso y hace cinco años papá tuvo un accidente vascular, dejándolo imposibilitado para trabajar y perdiendo la mayor parte de lo que tenía.

Carmen, acostumbrada al lujo, comenzó a gastarse todo lo que podía de las cuentas conjuntas de papá, hasta dejarnos en la banca rota. Yo estaba casi a la mitad de mi carrera cuando ella con un increíble cinismo me dijo que no había más dinero para pagar mi universidad, casi ardí en cólera, así que como pude me pagué mis estudios y saqué mi carrera adelante.

Lo que le paso a papá había sido tan grave que los médicos dijeron que jamás volvería a ser lo mismo, por lo que papá se sumió en una depresión muy fuerte. Cuando supimos que no teníamos ni un solo centavo, Carmen casi se murió de la vergüenza, tuvimos que mudarnos a un estrecho departamento que tenía ella antes de casarse con papá y aquí comenzó nuestro infierno. Kate creció en un ambiente lleno de peleas y disputas por dinero.

A penas salí de la universidad tuve que trabajar ya que no podíamos ni mantenernos, Carmen se negaba a trabajar alegando que ella no había nacido para eso. Mi pequeña Kate y papá pasaron mucha hambre, cosa que jamás me perdonare, es por eso que trabajo tanto y quiero salir adelante. Además, ellos son una razón mas por la que aceptaría ese trabajo, ya que si tenía dinero podría comprarle una casa a mi padre y hermana y dejarlos vivir tranquilos.

—No te preocupes papá, te prometo que todo cambiara, ya verás —dije, ahora mas convencida que nunca de aceptar ese trabajo, por mi familia y además por mi, tenia que sacar a Carmen de nuestra vida para siempre.

Una manita golpeando la puerta me indicaba quien era, abrí enseguida el pestillo para ver los hermosos ojos azules y el cabello rubio de mi pequeña Kate.

—Hola Bella —dijo lanzándose a mis brazos—, que bueno que estas aquí —se acunó en mis brazos e inhalo el aroma de mi ropa.

—Hola mi pequeña, dime ¿cómo fue tu día?

—Como siempre, fui a la escuela, volví y papá estaba solito, le hice algo de comer y después mamá llegó y como siempre nos encerró en la pieza hasta hace poco.

—Demonios —dije mordiendo mi labio inferior. La única razón de que estuviéramos ahí era porque no tenía suficiente dinero para rentar una casa y pagarle a una enfermera para que cuidara de papá. Pero sabía que con lo que iba a hacer ahora tendría muchas más posibilidades.

Salí de la habitación a preparar la comida para los tres, todos los días tenía que preparar algo, casi siempre lo dejaba escondido en al habitación, ya que si Carmen lo pillaba se lo comía todo, dejando a papa y a Kate sin comer. Ella casi siempre pasaba fuera de casa bebiendo o drogándose con sus amigas. Para conseguir dinero ella se había prostituido varias veces. A pesar de los años y del evidente deterioro de su piel, además de que me costara reconocerlo, ella seguía siendo hermosa, tenía la piel blanca como la porcelana y unos ojos y cabellos que destellaban con el sol. Esa era una de las razones por las que papá se había enamorado de ella, brillaba en cualquier parte.

—Espero que estés cocinando para todos, tengo hambre —dijo la mujer detrás de mí.

—Bueno entonces ándate a comer a la casa de tus proxenetas porque no te daré de lo que prepare —la sentí avanzar y me agarró fuerte del cabello.

—Mira maldita mocosa no vengas a insultarme así, tienen suerte que los deje aquí, podría echarlos a la calle muy rápido —forcejeamos y logré soltarme.

—No nos corres porque pagamos tus cuentas, además tu cuerpo de ramera barata no te da lo suficiente como para mantener tus vicios y darte alimento.

—Cállate mocosa del demonio —dijo avanzando hacia mí para pegarme. La noche anterior había intentado golpear a Kate y yo había salido en su defensa, nos peleamos muy fuerte y casi tuve que dormir con un ojo abierto para que no cometiera una locura nuevamente. Mi hermana era lo único que tenía aparte de papá, no dejaría que se perdiera como ella. Además, ella solo tenía dieciséis años, no permitiría que marcara su adolescencia con golpes y agresiones.

—Piérdete maldita imbécil o te juro que no respondo —le dije, agarrando una de las afiladas espátulas de la cocina, era de las que usas para retirar un huevo de la sartén.

—Ahora intentas matarme en mi propia casa, era lo que me faltaba, ¿sabes? Métete tu comida por donde mejor te caiga, yo me largo —dijo poniéndose un abrigo, segundos mas tarde la puerta se cerró haciendo retumbar los vidrios.

Ella era muy extraña, todavía no nos explicábamos porque demonios no se iba, aunque el departamento era de ella, la vida diaria era un completo infierno, si nada me amarrara aquí yo me habría marchado hace mucho.

Era casi media noche y ella no volvía, poco me importaba. Mire a mi lado y Kate dormía placidamente al igual que papá. No podía conciliar el sueño, la propuesta de Webber me daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Seria esta la gran oportunidad que estaba esperando?, ¿podría sacar a mi familia adelante? Esperaba que sí.

—Llegas temprano —me dijo John, uno de los internos de la sala de urgencias.

—Sí, al parecer me caí de la cama —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Oye ¿y qué le responderás a Webber?

—¡Wow! Las noticias vuelan —dije enarcando una ceja.

—Ya sabes tú que aquí todas son unas cotorras, además, Webber te andaba buscando hace unos minutos.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, venía acompañada de unos tipos. Parecían guardaespaldas por los trajes oscuros y gafas, pero los maletines los hacían verse mas abogados.

—Entonces iré a verla —dije, poniéndome mi bata de enfermera.

—Buena suerte —me dijo concentrado en las fichas de ingreso.

Salí del ascensor nuevamente al sexto piso, llegué donde la secretaria y ésta me miro con ojos de suplica.

—Señorita Swan que bueno que viene, la doctora Webber la busca desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, pase por favor.

La secretaria me anunció y entré. En la oficina había tres personas, la doctora Webber sentada en su escritorio de siempre y dos hombres vestidos completamente de traje y que portaban maletines de cuero, tal como los había descrito John.

—Buenos días — saludé cortes.

—Buenos días —saludaron todos.

—Isabella te estábamos esperando, déjame presentarte al señor Tyler Williamson y al señor Patrick Odonell, ellos son los abogados y asesores legales de mi amigo Edward, el paciente del que te hable ayer.

—Oh… ya veo.

—Ellos han venido a saber tu respuesta —dijo la doctora con ojos serios.

—Eh si bien, bueno mi respuesta es sí —contesté nerviosa.

—Excelente señorita Swan —dijo uno de los hombres sonriéndose—, entonces tenemos algunas cosas que hacer.

—¿Cómo qué tipo de cosas? —dije con duda.

—Debe firmar unos papeles antes de comenzar el cuidado de Señor Cullen.

—¿Papeles?

—Sí, son documentos de protección a la privacidad y cosas así.

—Está bien.

—Entonces aquí están —me entregó una carpeta—. Léalos por favor y cuando este lista continuamos.

—De acuerdo.

Me senté en uno de los asientos de la oficina mientras las tres personas aguardaban pacientemente, me sentí observada y me molestaba bastante la sensación. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar al igual que mi frente, estaba nerviosa y sólo quería salir de allí.

Cuando por fin me pude concentrar el «contrato» decía que me comprometía a cuidar del señor Cullen en su residencia y lo acompañaría en cualquier situación en la que él me necesitara. Además de acuerdos de privacidad que me prohibían volver a emitir cualquier cosa que escuchara en su casa. Cuando llegué a la parte de las compensaciones monetarias mis ojos casi se salieron de orbita al ver la cantidad que se me ofrecía por sus cuidados, sin duda el señor Cullen sabía agradecer a las personas que cuidaban de él ya que poseía muchos ceros y puntos. Lo que no me gusto de todo esto es que decía que mis horas y días de trabajo podrían ser modificados de acuerdo a como el señor Cullen lo solicitara, pero creo que ya aclararía esa parte después.

—¿Y bien señorita Swan?, ¿está lista? —me preguntó uno de los abogados cuando ya había terminado de leer.

—Sí, ya lo estoy, ¿dónde firmo? —pregunté segura, el abogado me dio una sonrisa y me indicó donde era. Sellé nuestro acuerdo con mi firma.

—Bien señorita, entonces su primer día será el lunes de la próxima semana, el señor Cullen llegara al medio día de su viaje así que tiene que estar a esa hora en su residencia. Aquí le dejamos una tarjeta con los datos que necesitara para llegar y los teléfonos. Además, aquí esta su primer sueldo, el señor Cullen mandó su primera paga por adelantado. Espera que sea de su agrado la cantidad —observé el cheque y casi palidecí al ver que era mas de la suma acordada—, además, dijo que ha incluido un bono de agradecimiento por aceptar tan rápido.

—Muchas gracias —respondí tartamudeando.

—Nos vamos, que pasen buenos días —se despidieron los hombres.

Observé como se perdían entre los pasillos del hospital, había aceptado. Ahora era la nueva enfermera de cabecera de Edward Cullen y estaba segura que mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Por mí y por ellos, cuidaría a éste hombre todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

* * *

_¿y que les pareció? ¿Interesante? ¿Aburrido?... bueno ojala me dejen sus rws,_

_ les agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que le dieron a "Nuestro Amor", espero que sea _

_lo mismo con esta historia. Las adoro con todo mi yo...  
_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**


	2. Un Paciente muy Singular

_Hola nenas, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, esta historia esta buenísima se los aseguro, _

_como adelanto les digo que en el siguiente Cáp. Edward y Bella se conocerán. _

_Algunas me preguntaron que si habría POV de Edward… sinceramente les diré que por ahora no lo se, _

_ya con el tiempo iremos viendo como se dan las cosas._

**Historia Beteada por Gabriela (- Lady Ava'dore-)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. **Prohibida su adaptación, copia parcial o total.**

_

* * *

_

—¿Un trabajo nuevo? —preguntó mi padre.*

—Sí papá, es un nuevo puesto.

—¿Dónde?

—En una casa particular, seré la enfermera de cabecera de un «magnate» —dije, haciendo las comillas en el aire.

—Pero Bella, ¿no crees que estas desperdiciando la oportunidad de estar en el hospital?

—Tal vez sí papá, pero aquí me pagan mucho mas y eso es lo que necesito. Además, lo único que deseo es marcharme de aquí. Tú lo sabes.

—Claro que sí hija, lo sé ¿Y cuándo empiezas?

—Por lo que me dijeron mañana, pero aún no lo tengo muy claro.

—¿Y te irás a vivir a su casa?

—No, él necesita de alguien que lo cuide de día, creo. Yo pasare todos los días con él y en las noches me vendré con ustedes.

—Ya veo, ojala todo resulte bien hija mía.

—Lo será papá, ya verás que todo cambiara —dije con una sonrisa.

La puerta de la calle se cerró violentamente, indicándonos que Carmen había llegado. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación para quedarme sola con papá, no estaba dispuesta a soportar sus humillaciones.

—Carmen se va a morir cuando se entere de que nos vamos.

—Y a mí no me interesa, que se pudra papá, ella no se merece nuestra compasión.

—Lo sé, ojala que cuando podamos tener una mejor situación pueda iniciar los trámites del divorcio.

—Sí, eso también será una de mis metas, no quiero que estés unido a esa perra —dije, con un sabor amargo en mi boca.

Ese mismo día presente mi carta de renuncia al hospital y fue aceptada por mis superiores. La doctora Weeber hizo hincapié en que mi lugar estaría reservado para cuando necesitara volver, me sentí muy feliz de saber que aun podía contar con todos. Como era mi último día de trabajo me hicieron una despedida y me dieron recuerdos de parte de todos. Los extrañaría a rabiar, pero sabía que todo era para un bien común: mi familia.

Era de noche, pasadas las nueve, mi celular sonó, pero era un número desconocido.

—¿Diga?

—Buenas tardes, ¿la señorita Isabella Marie Swan?

—Sí, con ella, ¿quién habla?

—Mi nombre es William Lickwood y soy el mayordomo de la casa Cullen. La llamaba para concertar una cita con usted, necesito que se haga presente en ésta residencia para conocer todos los procesos y procedimientos que requiere el señor Cullen.

—Oh ya veo, sí, no se preocupe. Si quiere podría ir mañana temprano y así podríamos hablar.

—Claro, sería perfecto, el señor Cullen llega ésta semana de viaje así que le aseguro que pronto comenzara a trabajar aquí.

—Bien, entonces mañana a primera hora me paso por la casa.

Concertamos la cita y me dio los datos para llegar. Estaba nerviosa, mi trabajo empezaba ésta semana. La noche paso mas rápida de lo que pensaba, me desperté alrededor de las cinco de la mañana y no pude volver a dormir, mire a mi lado y el angelical rostro de Kathe me infundía aun mas ánimos, por ellos quería salir adelante, por ellos estaba aceptando este trabajo, tenía que sacarlos de ésta mierda.

—Buenos días, ¿es usted la señorita Swan? —me saludó un hombre que por el uniforme supe que era el mayordomo.

—Buenos días, soy Isabella Swan, ¿es usted el Señor William Lickwood?

—Mucho gusto señorita, pase a la sala —agradecí. Caminé con cuidado, la casa era enorme, pero cuando decía enorme creo que la misma palabra se quedaba corta, éste era realmente un palacio.

—¿Le gusta la casa? —preguntó con una sonrisa al ver mi expresión—. Ha pertenecido a la familia Cullen desde principios del siglo.

—Ya veo —susurré. Me condujo a través de un corredor, llegamos a una enorme sala en donde tomamos asiento.

—Ellos son de una alta estirpe, tienen nexos directos con la realeza inglesa.

—¿El señor Cullen es Ingles?

—Sí, lo es. Llego a éste país hace algunos años, cuando sus negocios se comenzaron a expandir. Su familia es originaria de Inglaterra, pero tenía parientes aquí en éste país, es por eso que ésta casa les pertenece.

—Wow —suspiré.

—Bueno señorita Swan, me imagino a lo que viene.

—Sí-sí… —tartamudeé—, quería saber en que consistía el trabajo.

—El trabajo es algo muy simple.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunté dudosa.

—Consiste en darle al señor Cullen todo lo que quiera, su estancia aquí es para propiciarle el cuidado necesario y todo lo que Señor Cullen necesite. Él debe levantarse de esa cama y debe hacerlo estando fuerte, pero no podrá lograrlo si no recibe los cuidados que necesita, la dedicación es fundamental. Usted está en ésta casa para cuidar y sacar al señor Cullen adelante.

—Entiendo.

—Sepa que no habríamos confiado su salud a nadie, yo lo conozco desde que es muy pequeño y no me agrada confiar algo tan importante como su vida a terceros, pero lamentablemente mis conocimientos de medicina son tan escasos y es por eso que le sugerí al señor que usted fuera contratada, además, viene con las mejores recomendaciones de la doctora Webber.

—Muchas gracias, pero dígame ¿el señor Cullen ya está aquí?

—No, el señor está de viaje y regresara el día domingo por la tarde, su trabajo comenzaría el día lunes a primera hora.

—No hay problema.

—Señorita Swan… —dijo, mirándome fijamente.

—Llámeme Bella por favor —en su rostro pude ver un pequeño atisbo de una sonrisa, pero desapareció de inmediato.

—Lo siento, aquí nos tratamos con propiedad, al señor Cullen no le gustan las confianzas. Si usted me permite la llamare Isabella —me pidió, sorprendida asentí—. Bueno, Señorita Isabella, debo recordarle que en el contrato que usted firmo existe una clausu…

—¿Cláusula de confidencialidad? —terminé la oración.

—Sí, es mi deber recordarle que todo lo que vea, escuche o haga en ésta casa no debe salir de su boca ya que si lo hiciera se arriesgaría a millonarias demandas.

El solo pensarlo mi cuerpo se tensó y un escalofrió atravesó por todas partes. ¿Qué tan terrible será lo que pasa en ésta casa? Edward Cullen, por lo que sabía, era uno de los hombres mas ricos de éste país. Tenía enormes empresas a lo largo de todo el mundo y era un magnate de los negocios, las revistas de economía lo definían como un hombre de hierro, el cual era un animal cuando se trataba de negocios o de finanzas. Iba a cuidar al Dios de los negocios.

La charla con el mayordomo, William Lickwood, fue muy agradable. Era un hombre muy serio y con modales de un duque, pero que sabía perfectamente cual era su lugar y además era fiel a su amo.

Era día sábado y tenía todo el fin de semana por delante, el señor Cullen llegaría el domingo y el lunes estaría comenzando con mis labores. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que podía esperar. Camine rápidamente a la casa de la única persona que sabía calmarme y me conocía mejor que nadie.

—Rosalie, soy Bella —dije por el comunicador.

—_Pasa —_me dijo, y la puerta de su edificio se abrió.

Subí rápidamente por las escaleras y llegué a la puerta de su departamento, entré rápidamente, el departamento de mi amiga era hermoso, se notaba que había sido decorado por ella misma, su gusto estaba impregnado en cada pared.

Rosalie Lillian Hale era mi mejor amiga, nos conocimos en la escuela, pero nuestra amistad no comenzó como debía, de hecho, nosotras nos odiábamos, en un campamento escolar fue cuando tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos y desde allí que no nos separamos mas, de eso ya van casi siete u ocho años. Mi amiga es Arquitecto paisajista, tiene a su cargo una importante empresa de construccion de jardines, de hecho, ahora está llevando unos proyectos que son muy importantes, las familias más acaudaladas de la ciudad requieren de sus servicios.

—¡Estoy en el estudio! ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó.

—Creo que bien —le respondí al entrar—, tuve una entrevista con el mayordomo y me explicó como se hacían las cosas en la mansión Cullen —me senté en uno de los sillones que había en su estudio, mi amiga estaba dibujando unos planos.

—¿Pero te gustó?

—¿El trabajo? Sí claro, tu sabes cuales son mis motivos Rose, aunque no me guste me quedare allí, ganare una fortuna en un año.

—Sí, lo sé, ¿Carmen sigue siendo una perra?.

—Como siempre, ella no se cansa.

—¡Maldita mujer! —dijo Rose aventando el lápiz.

—Dímelo a mí —respondí con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de alegría.

—Bella cariño, ¿cuánto no te he ofrecido mi casa? —preguntó Rose, sentándose frente a mi.

—Millones de veces amiga, pero déjame decirte nuevamente lo que te digo siempre, sacare yo misma adelante a mi familia. Te juro que si no tuviera ésta oportunidad no habría pasado mucho en que no aceptara tu ayuda, pero como ves, ya puedo solucionar mi problema y además tener un trabajo excelente.

—Está bien Bella, pero si no pasa nada en un par de meses yo misma iré por Charlé y Kathe y me los traeré aquí.

—Te lo prometo —la abracé y me deje descansar en su abrazo, ella era la única que me entendía y sabía realmente como era mi vida.

Isabella Swan era muchas cosas, enfermera, introvertida, algo torpe y muy trabajadora, pero lo que siempre había sido y nadie podría discutirlo es mi perseverancia, luchare hasta el ultimo momento y si tengo que traer de vuelta a la vida a un hombre como Edward Cullen por mi familia, lo haré. El solo recordar su nombre me trajo una pregunta aun más consistente a mi mente: ¿quién es Edward Cullen?

—Rosalie, ¿tú sabes quién es Edward Cullen? —pregunté, ella me sonrió, pero en su cara se veía el desconcierto.

—¿Tu nuevo jefe? —dudó.

—Sí, pero me refiero, ¿sabes algo mas de él?

—A ver —pensó—, creo que está forrado en plata, es un hombre perseguido por las caza fortunas y creo que es ingles. Pero nada más.

—Bueno —pensé un poco—. ¿Me prestas tu laptop?

—Sí claro, está encima del buro de mi recamara —fui corriendo a su habitación y saqué su laptop rosada, era tan «Rose», tenía su estilo en cada cosa que le pertenecía.

—A ver, dame un lado —me dijo, cuando ya estaba instalada en su sofá prendiendo el aparato—. ¿Buscaras sobre Cullen?

—Sí —respondí, y ella se acomodó a mi lado.

—Entonces veamos —me quitó la laptop y comenzó a escribir.

—«Edward Cullen» —colocó en el buscador—. Ahora veremos quién es ese sujeto —presionó entre y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la cantidad de información que había en la red sobre él, Rosalie se fue a la primera página y entro para verificar la información.

—Hay muchas cosas —dije, con el asombro que aún tenía.

—Sí, veo que es un hombre muy cotizado —se aclaró la garganta.

—Dice: —comencé a leer— «Edward Cullen, hombre de treinta y dos años de edad, nacionalidad inglesa, pero radicado hace algunos años en los Estados Unidos. Dueño de una de las multinacionales más famosas del mundo. Cullen es propietario de una fortuna que es difícil de calcular. Viene de una acaudalada familia residente en Londres, Inglaterra, es el mayor de dos hermanos, la que le sigue es la prestigiosa diseñadora de modas Alice Cullen. Entre sus bienes ésta una mansión en Londres junto a la de sus padres, una casa en Italia, una en Grecia, un chalet en los Alpes suizos y un departamento en New York. Además de Cullen Enterprise, Edward Cullen dirige o es accionista de muchas empresas. Para todas ellas tiene delegados o gente de confianza, los cuales las tienen a cargo»

—«En el ámbito amoroso —siguió Rose al ver que yo me quedaba callada— Edward Cullen es igual de rico que en dinero, esta demás decir que sus novias o acompañantes son todas modelos o cantantes famosas. Él se caracteriza por ser un amante de la belleza femenina y por tener a todas las mujeres a sus pies, muchas de ellas han saltado a la fama por verse vinculada en algún romance con él, lamentablemente todos no pasan de unas cuantas citas. Cullen también es conocido por cambiarlas rápidamente, es un hombre que no se deja amedrentar por ninguna, dicen que no ha nacido la mujer que pueda cambiar a éste magnate, ¿será cierto?»

—Wow —exclamé entre un suspiro.

—Espera hay mas, aquí dice «de clic para ver los álbumes de fotos» —Rosalie presionó sobre las imágenes y mi boca fue cayendo a medida que las imágenes se iban cargando.

—Es un…

—¡Dios! —Exclamó mi amiga—. ¡Trabajaras con un Dios Griego! —la sonrisa de Rosalie era innegable, mis ojos recorrían una y otra vez las fotografías de mi próximo jefe.

Edward Cullen era un hombre de piel clara como la cal, tenía unos ojos intensos que aunque estuvieran en una foto parecían estar penetrándote sólo con una mirada. Sus orbes y su piel daban aún mas realce al cabello cobrizo que se extendía en su cabeza, eso le daba el toque ideal. Por mis mejillas se extendió el molesto sonrojo usual en mí.

—¿Te gustó verdad? —preguntó Rose al ver mi reacción.

—¿A quién no? —pregunté—. Si el hombre tiene con que creerse ¿no?

—De todas maneras… creo que te será algo difícil estar en su habitación sin que te sonrojes —musitó divertida.

—Ya basta —le dije parándome—, él es mi jefe y por lo que veo ya tiene suficientes novias para divertirse como para «agregar» una más a su lista.

—En eso tienes razón —sentenció Rose cerrando su laptop—, pero bueno ya salimos de dudas, ya sabemos quien es Edward Cullen y a quien deberás enfrentarte el lunes.

—Sí —respondí—, creo que tienes razón, ojala que no lo arruine ésta maldita torpeza.

—Tranquila Bells lo harás bien, sólo relájate y actúa como en el hospital, no por nada eres la mejor enfermera del County General.

—Gracias —respondí, sentándome nuevamente.

Volví a mi «casa» por la noche, no podía jamás perderme una cena en casa ya que no sabía si mi hermana y papá habrían comido, tenía la costumbre de volver antes para asegurarme de que cenaran.

—¡Bella! —exclamó la alegre voz de mi hermana pequeña.

—¡Kate!, ¿Cómo estás pequeña?

—Muy bien.

—¿Y papá? —pregunté, al no verlo por ninguna parte.

—Está dormido, mamá salió en la tarde y no dijo si volvería, así que aprovechamos para comer y dormir tranquilos —el escuchar esas palabras siempre hacia que mi estomago se contrajera, ¿por qué mi familia tenía que esperar para dormir y comer? Como odiaba sentirme impotente.

—Ya todo esto quedara atrás pequeña —le dije abrazándola.

—Sé que tu nos llevaras lejos a donde podamos ser felices los tres —me dijo, correspondiendo mi cariño.

—Sí mi pequeñita, jamás nos separaremos.

Besé su frente y contuve las lágrimas de impotencia que amenazaban con salir, era un dolor muy grande tener que afrontar esto, cuando Kate era pequeña yo había tenido que pedir y algunas veces hasta robar para poder alimentarla, a Carmen no le importaba si ella comía o no, lo único importante era que no llorara y que ella pudiera dormir en paz. Tanta fue la desesperación por no saber como alimentarla que pensé en dejarla en un orfanato. Cuando llegue a la puerta con la pequeña Kate de solo tres años dormida en mis brazos la monja que estaba allí me extendió sus brazos para que yo se la entregara, ella inconcientemente y en un profundo sueño se pegó a mi cuerpo impidiendo que la apartara de mi, basto sólo eso para darme cuenta de que no importaba como lo hiciera, pero ella no podía separarse de mi lado, era mi hermana y al costo que fuera permanecería conmigo.

Fui por mi padre sumida en mis recuerdos y lo desperté para cenar, si Carmen no estaba teníamos la oportunidad de comer en familia y sobre una mesa, ya que siempre debíamos hacerlo en el suelo o arriba de las camas.

A las nueve de la noche papá y Kate cayeron rendidos en un sueño reparador. Ambos dormían placidamente, yo me quedé a planchar algunas cosas y a doblar otras, a eso de las once de la noche me fui a dormir. Estaba rendida, sólo quería descansar. Mi sueño se vio interrumpido a la mitad de la noche por un ruido en la cocina. Mire el reloj y eran las cuatro y doce de la madrugada, lentamente y sin despertar a mi padre y hermana me fui hacia la puerta, abrí con cuidado y casi palidecí al ver lo que pasaba afuera.

—¿Dónde demonios tiene el dinero la puta de tu hijastra? —preguntó una voz femenina.

—¡No lo sé! Hay que buscarlo, la perra trabaja en un hospital, así que gana muy bien.

—Entonces hay que seguir registrando —los cajones de las cómodas y los otros muebles eran desbaratados por Carmen y alguna de sus drogadictas amigas, ésta no era la primera vez que alguna me quería robar—. Busca en su cartera —le dijo a la otra mujer.

Ella comenzó a registrar mis cosas hasta que encontró mi billetera. Rápidamente metió sus manos dentro y registro todo lo que había.

—Aquí hay dinero —dijo, asegurando su victoria. Tomé el bate de Beisbol que había detrás de nuestra puerta y caminé lentamente por el pasillo.

—¿A dónde demonios crees que vas con mi dinero? —le dije, empuñando el bate y preparándolo para usarlo si fuera necesario.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó la mujer.

—¡Baja ese bate Bella! —dijo Carmen con sus ojos idos, estaba muy drogada.

—Deja mi dinero ahí y lárguense de la casa malditas drogadictas, si no quieren que les parta la cabeza.

—Mierda eres una grandísima… —dijo Carmen, pero empuñe aún más mi arma.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que dices mamita, si no quieres que te aplaste la única neurona que te queda.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —dijo la otra mujer, y salió corriendo.

—Ésta me las pagas maldita.

—Cuidado con hacernos algo porque te juro que te mato desgraciada, ahora vete —le dije, y salió caminando tranquilamente, cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la habitual y desapareció entre las escaleras del edificio.

Volví a la habitación, Charlie y Kate seguían durmiendo placenteramente. No pude evitar pensar que algún día llegaría el día en el que podríamos dormir una noche de corrido y sin preocuparnos por los demás, ansiaba porque esos tiempos llegaran.

El día domingo Carmen no apareció en todo el día, sabía que cuando volviera la encararía por lo que paso, así que creo que decidió quedarse un rato mas vagando en las calles. Con mi familia vimos una película e hicimos algo de cabritas para acompañarla, Kate estaba feliz, el sueño de mi pequeña hermana era poder estudiar algo relacionado con la actuación o el modelaje, era preciosa, pero lo que nos detenía eran los recursos, yo no podía mantener una casa y pagarle los estudios. Ahora como tenía éste nuevo empleo esperaba que durara lo suficiente como para poder juntar algo de dinero aunque fuera para su primer año.

El día lunes por la mañana llegó mas rápido de lo que esperaba, me levante a las cinco de la mañana, la casa de Edward Cullen quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad y debía de tomar dos buses para llegar allí. Me desperté con más energía de lo acostumbrado, me metí a la ducha y disfrute por algunos minutos del agua caliente. Me puse mi traje que consistía en una falda hasta la rodilla, una chaquetilla que era un poco justa a mi cuerpo, además de mi toca de enfermera y mis zapatos blancos.

Rápidamente salí de la habitación y comprobé que Carmen aun no volvía, sonreí al pensar que mi padre y mi hermana pasarían un día más de tranquilidad. Preparé su desayuno y les deje todo en la habitación. Cuando ya eran las seis y cuarto salí de mi casa, tenía que estar en la puerta de su casa a las siete y cincuenta ya que mi trabajo comenzaba a las ocho a.m.

Me subí al primer bus y casi me quedo dormida en él, hice el trasbordo a las siete y veinticinco, el siguiente me dejaba a sólo unas calles de la mansión Cullen. Cuando eran diez para las ocho de la mañana toqué el timbre, era segunda vez que veía la casa y pareció impresionarme mas que la primera vez.

—Buenos días señorita ¿qué se le ofrece? —preguntó una amable señorita.

—Buenos días, soy Isabella Swan, la nueva enfermera.

—Oh, bienvenida señorita. Mi nombre es Rachel y estoy a su servicio —la encantadora niña estaba vestida con uniforme de servidumbre, al saludarme hizo una reverencia que me hizo sonrojarme.

—No tienes porque hacer eso —le dije nerviosa.

—Éstas son medidas de cortesía, al señor Cullen le gusta que las usemos.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro que sí, él es un hombre muy correcto y apegado a las costumbres inglesas.

—Oh —solté, con completo asombro.

—Señorita Swan —dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me giré y era el mayordomo.

—Señor Lickwood.

—Buenos días, espero que venga preparada para su primer día.

—Claro que sí, ¿el señor Cullen llego bien?

—Sí, está en perfectas condiciones en todo lo que cabe de su estado, la está esperando. En unas horas más tiene una entrevista con su médico de cabecera.

—Que bien —dije, sintiendo un ligero temblor en mis rodillas.

—Sígame por favor —me pidió, y asentí.

Mis piernas siguieron sintiendo los estragos de sus palabras, ese hombre estaba esperándome, no podía esperar a conocer a mi nuevo Jefe.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio?_

_como adelante les digo que se conoceran en el proximo capitulo y sera bastante interesante_

_besos hermosas y gracias por leerme_

_las amoo!_

**Tiwii Cullen**


	3. Edward Cullen

**Historia Beteada por Gabriela (- Lady Ava'dore-)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. **Prohibida su adaptación, copia parcial o total.**

* * *

_**N/A:** Hola mis amores_

_¿como estan?, espero que muy bien. aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 de esta apasionante historia. tengo algunas aclaraciones que_

_hacerles antes de que se pongan a leer, algunas me preguntaron sobre un pocible POV de Edward, Nenas...la historia se penso en POV de Bella pero no les niego que en _

_cierto punto tendran lo que quieren pero todavia no es posible ya que hay muchos ambitos de la historia_

_que tienen que ser abarcados antes de esa parte. ojala entiendan, les aseguro que cuando llegue el momento entenderan porque _

_se hizo asi._

_ahora _

_**¡a Leer!.**..  
_

* * *

—¿Lista para comenzar? —me preguntó el mayordomo al pie de la escalera, mis piernas temblaron un poco, pero tenía la sensación de que éste sería un trabajo genial.

—Sí —le dije, y comenzamos a subir.

La mansión Cullen era extremadamente elegante, su decoración era hermosa, además, tenía un estilo clásico y único. Avanzamos por las enormes escaleras que daban al segundo piso, la mansión tenía en total tres pisos y un ático por lo que William me había dicho, era enorme. Llegamos al segundo piso y fuimos recibidos por un enorme corredor lleno de puertas, él me condujo a través de él, pero cuando llegamos al final descubrí que había otra escalera que teníamos que subir, llegamos al tercer piso y una amplia sala de estar nos recibía, tenía hermosos sillones y cuadros hermosos.

—Llegamos —dijo, deteniéndose ante dos puertas enormes—. Ésta es la habitación del señor Cullen. Espéreme aquí afuera por favor —me pidió gentilmente.

—Claro —respondí con la misma cortesía.

El señor Lickwood entró en la habitación del señor Cullen, retrocedí unos cuantos pasos y admire mi entorno, estaba en un lugar que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. La exquisita decoración me hacia transportarme a un mundo de magia y sueños, me sentía como una princesa en un castillo. El mayordomo tardo más de lo que pensaba, debía de estar preparando al señor Cullen, unos minutos más tarde tres mucamas subieron rápidamente las escaleras y se adentraron en la habitación. Me quedé pasmada viéndolas tan atentas y sumisas, cada una subió con la mirada pegada en el suelo y se metió rápidamente a la recamara. Cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho y media la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el señor Lickwood salió, acompañado de las tres mucamas, ellas bajaron con la misma rapidez y gracilidad las escaleras.

—Señorita Swan —me llamó.

—¿Sí?

—El Señor Cullen está listo para recibirla, pase por favor.

—Gracias.

Avancé con nerviosismo los pasos que me distanciaban de la habitación, cuando llegué al umbral de la puerta lo primero que pude ver es que era un cuarto algo sombrío, la decoración que había en él era bastante minimalista y poco acogedora por así decirlo. Lo primero que nos recibió fue nuevamente una pequeña salita de estar, al fondo había un hermoso arco de madera, caminamos por la salita y cuando llegamos a los pilares del arco mis ojos se abrieron de una manera que jamás había ocurrido.

En el medio de la habitación había una enorme cama, en ella, un señor. Fijé mis ojos en su rostro y casi sonreí al darme cuenta de que era más hermoso de lo que se veía en las revistas. Mis piernas me comenzaron a traicionar, puse mi mano en una de las maderas de los arcos, no sabía si el piso se movía o yo no podía mantener el equilibrio.

Edward Cullen estaba recostado en su cama, su brillante y cobrizo cabello estaba despeinado, traía puesta una polera de color blanco muy pegada a su cuerpo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sentí la potencia de su mirada, sus ojos de un color verde intenso me penetraron a penas se fijaron en mi. La mirada del señor Cullen me examinó de pies a cabeza. A pensar de que estábamos en presencia de su mayordomo no disimulo en potente escrutinio de su mirada, sus ojos recorrieron cada parte de mi cara y vestimenta, sin duda estaba revisando a una mas de su personal. Sus ojos eran tan poderosos que un ardor se dispersó por mis mejillas, sentía sus ojos en mí, sabía que me estaba examinando y eso me causaba diferente sensaciones. Cuando volvió a mi cara su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, sus facciones eran duras y parecía no conocer alguna otra postura, sus ojos denotaban la fuerte personalidad que tenía y el carácter que lo hacia tan famoso.

—Señor Cullen —interrumpió el mayordomo, pero él seguía con sus ojos puestos en mi—, le presento a la señorita Isabella Marie Swan, ella es la nueva enfermera que se hará cargo de su cuidado.

—Buenos días señor Cullen —saludé, con mis nervios a flor de piel, el hombre que seguía mirándome no tuvo ninguna reacción. Sus ojos aún estaban clavados en los míos, bajé mi vista a mis zapatos ya que me sentía cohibida, los siguientes tres segundos se me hicieron eternos. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podría trabajar si él me miraba de esa manera? Parecía estar buscando algo en mis ojos, pero no podía saber que era.

—William —dijo, y de inmediato levanté la vista para fijarla en su rostro, la voz que salió de sus labios me llamó la atención, era suave y melodiosa.

—¿Sí, señor Cullen?

—¿Le has explicado a la señorita Swan las normas de ésta casa? —preguntó.

—Sí mi señor, ella ya esta al tanto de todo.

—Entonces llama a Emmett para que se entreviste con ella.

—Sí señor —respondió, haciendo una pequeña referencia ante él.

—Ahora déjanos solos —pidió amablemente al mayordomo, éste nuevamente hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

El silencio se hizo incomodo, el señor Cullen estaba recostado en su cama, sus manos descansaban sobre el hermoso edredón de color amarillo, sus ojos se notaban mas verdes ante el contraste de los colores. Su mirada no se suavizó ni un poco, seguía mirándome inquisitoriamente.

—¿Piensa quedarse ahí todo el día o comenzara a trabajar? —me preguntó, con su fría mirada y un tono altivo.

—Claro que no… disculpe.

Me sentí un tanto estúpida, con una torpeza que salía sólo cuando me ponía nerviosa. Mire de reojo hacia donde estaba él, Edward Cullen por primera vez mostró un atisbo de lo que podía ser una sonrisa, su boca se inclinó hacia un lado y me mostró que su cara no estaba congelada como había pensado. Cuando me di cuenta no sabía a donde ir, me paré en seco antes de salir, me giré lentamente y me enfrenté con su rostro nuevamente, el golpe fue durísimo, la intensidad de su cara me dejo perpleja, pero sabía que no podía demostrar que era débil, apreté mis puños y contuve mis nervios.

—¿A dónde debo ir señor Cullen? —pregunté, segura de mi misma.

—¿Dónde? Bueno, si lo dice por sus cosas señorita Swan, podría dejarlas por aquí, en la sala de estar estaría bien.

—Gracias —le dije sin ninguna expresión, si ese hombre quería ser rudo yo también podría serlo.

Dejé mis cosas sobre los cómodos sillones de la pequeña salita, sentía sus ojos fijos en mi espalda, me saqué el abrigo y lo dejé junto a mi bolso, tomé el otro en el que traía los implementos necesarios para trabajar y volví a la habitación. Edward Cullen me esperaba aún en el mismo lugar, pero su rostro había cambiado un poco, una mirada de superioridad fue la que me recibió.

—¿Dónde estudio usted? —preguntó, mientras acomodaba mis implementos en una mesa en donde habían cosas de hospital.

—Northwestern —dije con voz seria.

—Buena universidad, ¿la envió Kerry?

—¿La doctora Webber? Sí, ella me envió.

—Entonces usted debe ser una excelente enfermera, sólo me enviaría a la mejor de sus filas.

—Creo que soy buena trabajadora señor Cullen, nada más.

—Modesta también, ¿acaso tiene un ramillete de cualidades escondidas? —preguntó, en un tono que no me agrado mucho.

—Sólo trato de hacer mi trabajo señor Cullen —respondí, dejando escapar un suspiro, éste hombre tenía ínfulas de rey por donde se le mirase.

—Y dígame… ¿qué calificación sacó en la universidad? —dejé caer unas cuantas cosas que sujetaba en mis brazos, no podía creer que mi nuevo jefe se preocupara además por mis calificaciones en la universidad.

—Señor Cullen —le dije, controlando mis ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas— La doctora Webber me envió porque pensaba que le sería de gran ayuda, lo que yo…

—No le permito que me levante la voz, ésta es mi casa y usted es mi enfermera, ocupe el lugar que le corresponde. Mucho cuidado con que sus insolencias sean diarias porque no lo permitiré —dijo en un tono que me hizo estremecer, Edward Cullen era un hombre muy duro e intransigente, sin duda él no soportaba las personas que lo trataban por igual.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero usted no…

—Le vuelvo a repetir y espero sea la ultima vez, no permitiré jamás que vuelva a ocupar ese tono en frente mío, mis enfermeras son lo que son, enfermeras y nada mas, ahora le pido de favor que vaya por mis medicamentos, deseo tomármelos —apreté mis puños con fuerza y en lo único que pude pensar fue en los rostros de papá y Kate, «vamos Bella… aguanta», dije para mí. Asentí débilmente y salí de la habitación.

Cuando estuve sola en el corredor parecía que me hubieran echado sal en una herida, la voz de ese hombre retumbaba en mi mente, una rabia incontenible amenazó con salir, la figura de William apareció subiendo las escaleras y evitó que explotara en gritos.

—Señorita Swan ¿algún problema? —me preguntó con un tono preocupado.

—No —le respondí— el señor Cullen quiere tomarse sus medicamentos, pero necesito hablar con su doctor antes de administrárselos.

—Claro, ahora la venía a llamar, el Doctor McCarty está aquí.

—Muchas gracias —le dije, y mordí mi labio inferior, mi estomago se revolvió sólo con el hecho de pesar que tendría que volver a entrar en su habitación.

Me armé de valor y entré nuevamente. Cuando llegué a su habitación Edward me esperaba en la misma posición que antes, pero una sonrisa despectiva y triunfal me esperaba en su rostro, apreté nuevamente los puños al sentir que una avalancha de rabia se venía sobre mí.

—¿Los trajo? —preguntó con soberbia.

—No señor, lo lamento, pero yo no puedo administrarle nada aún —su ceño se frunció.

—¿A caso no es enfermera?

—Sí señor, pero como usted sabe no podemos administrar nada sin la orden de un medico, usted debe saberlo ¿no? —casi solté una risa triunfal.

—Vaya —bufó—, entonces hubiera preferido a un doctor, ellos me habrían servido más —mis puños nuevamente se apretaron y la herida que causaron sus comentarios se llenó nuevamente de sal, apreté mis labios y sólo pude modular un «permiso» antes de salir de su habitación.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y fui en busca del doctor de cabecera de Cullen. Iba con mi estomago comprimido por la rabia que sentía, ¿quién demonios se creía ese sujeto para tratar a la gente así? Él no podía ser tan despectivo y soberbio con la gente. ¡Demonios!. Llegué al primer piso y en el recibidor había un hombre que sostenía un maletín, era alto y de cabello rubio, se giró y quedé sorprendida al ver su rostro. Era corpulento y además tenía dos ojos azules que destellaban en la oscuridad, cuando me vio bajar una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mis labios se curvaron sin que lo pensara, el solo ver su rostro te hacía sonreír inmediatamente, era un hombre extremadamente apuesto.

—Buenos días —le salude, al tenerlo a sólo unos cuantos pasos.

—Buenos días —me respondió con una voz profunda y varonil—. ¿Es usted la enfermera Swan?

—Sí, lo soy, usted debe ser el doctor MCCarty —él asintió.

—Llámame Emmett por favor.

—Está bien, yo soy Bella entonces —ambos sonreímos.

—Doctor, si gusta puede hablar con la señorita Swan en la biblioteca.

—Claro, sígueme Bella.

—Gracias —le dije a Rachel, la mucama.

Emmett caminó con una gracia poco propia para alguien de su tamaño, llegamos a la biblioteca y el cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Bueno, necesito que me explique la patología del señor Cullen —dije, sentándome en uno de los cómodos sillones.

—Bella, Edward Cullen antes de su enfermedad era el hombre más sano que he conocido, de sangre y cuerpo muy fuertes. Edward jamás se había enfermado antes.

—¿Cómo ocurrió?

—Hace algunos meses viajó a Londres a ver a su familia, su hermana había dado a luz a su primer hijo y Edward era el padrino del niño. Todo marchaba muy bien, cuando regresó fue el problema, en el avión se comenzó a sentir muy mal, tanto fue que cuando desembarco aquí en Chicago tuvo que ser trasladado de inmediato a un hospital. Yo lo recibí en la urgencia y venía bastante mal, en el auto que lo traslado perdió el conocimiento y su presión venía extremadamente alta.

—¿Tuvo un derrame? —pregunté casi en un susurro.

—No, es más que eso, lo que tiene es algo bastante extraño y muy poco común.

—¿En qué consiste?

—Edward puede realizar todo tipo de actividades como caminar, saltar, pensar, pero él tiene como unas crisis de conciencia, en el momento en que menos lo esperamos Edward pierde el conocimiento cayendo en un estado casi de coma.

—¡Dios! —susurré—. ¿Pero cómo puede ser eso?

—No lo sabemos, venimos recién llegando de Houston, se le practicaron exámenes de todos los tipos y ésta semana me llegaran los resultados.

—Es como si su cerebro se desconectara por un tiempo.

—Sí, así es —no podía creer que un hombre que al parecer tenía el control en todo lo que podía, fallaba en lo mas importante, en tener control sobre su propio cuerpo—. Entonces Bella, Edward podría hacer cualquier cosa, pero cuando pasan algunas horas su cerebro parece desconectarse de todo su entorno.

—¿Es por eso que no se levanta?.

—Sí, más o menos. Yo le recomendé hacer reposo ya que nos ha pasado que muchas veces ronda por la casa y pierde el conocimiento, lo que mas nos asusta es que le pase al lado de una escalera o tal vez en el jardín, es muy peligroso que ande por ahí solo.

—¡Dios!, si que es un problema —susurré, Emmett me dio la razón y asintió.

—Entonces Bella, el tratamiento es el siguiente: Edward sólo está tomando en éste momento unos calmantes y relajantes. Lamentablemente no podemos administrarle nada más hasta que sepamos si esto se genera por alguna enfermedad.

—Entiendo.

—Tu deber en esta casa será acompañar a Edward y observar su condición, quise una enfermera ya que no sé si pueda tener algún tipo de crisis o algo por el estilo, además, necesito alguien experimentado en el caso de que se presente una emergencia.

—Sí, está bien.

—Ahora adminístrale sus medicamentos, en la planilla que está a los pies de su cama está todo su historial medico, ahí sabrás cuanto son los medicamentos y los procedimientos que se le debe hacer. Cada mañana deberás examinarlo completamente y registrar los cambios que tenga.

—Está bien —un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, ¿tendría que tocarlo? ¡Dios! Tendría que aguantarme a ese hombre… como fuera.

—Entonces Bella, eso sería todo por ahora, cualquier cosa estoy a tu disposición, ahora vamos porque debo examinarlo.

—Vamos.

Salimos de la biblioteca, seguí al doctor por los largos corredores y escaleras de la casa Cullen. Cuando llegamos a su habitación, él, al igual que todos los demás, tocó la puerta y esperó a que se le permitiera pasar desde adentro.

—Adelante —contestó la aterciopelada pero decidida voz de Edward Cullen.

Entramos y él nos esperaba casi en la misma posición pero en su rostro había una sonrisa triunfadora, sin duda pensaba que me había humillado y en parte estaba en lo cierto.

—Buenos días Edward —lo llamó el doctor por su nombre.

—Buenos días Emmett, veo que has conocido a la enfermera Swan —dijo, mostrando esa maquiavélica sonrisa nuevamente—. ¿Qué tal?- preguntó con soltura.

—Es una excelente profesional Edward —respondió, mirándome con una dulce sonrisa la cual yo correspondí.

—Veo hace amigos muy rápido señorita Swan —lo quedé mirando y su semblante había cambiado, su ceño se había fruncido.

—Somos colegas —respondí, me giré y fui a ver el expediente, leí cuidadosamente todos los datos que podrían servirme para mi trabajo.

—Qué fácil es relacionarse —dijo con sarcasmo, lo mire y sus ojos estaban posados en los míos, después de unos segundos quitó su vista y la dirigió al doctor. Apreté el expediente en mis manos casi hasta el punto de estrujarlo, sin querer rechine los dientes—. ¿No has recibido mis exámenes?

—No Edward, estará la próxima semana —respondió muy cortés—. Bueno Bella, ahora examinare a Edward, asísteme por favor.

—Claro —respondí.

La mirada de Edward Cullen no me perdía de su vista, sus ojos los sentía clavados en mis movimientos.

—Acércate —me pidió el doctor, caminé lentamente y sintiendo cosas en todo mi cuerpo. Llegué hasta el borde de la cama, Emmett se subió a ella y se acercó a Edward, yo por el otro lado me quedé parada en la orilla y por primera vez en mi carrera no sabía qué hacer—. Vamos Bella ayúdame a palpar su vientre.

Asentí levemente, Edward tenía su vista fija en un punto, no miraba para ninguno de los dos lados. Se bajo un poco ya que estaba sentado y quedó en posición horizontal, Emmett descubrió su cuerpo y quedó expuesto ante nosotros. Levanté suavemente mis manos y las deposite en vientre.

—Súbele la camiseta, necesito que palpes directamente a la piel —me ordenó el doctor, mis manos se estremecieron.

—¿Te ayudo? —me preguntó esa voz aterciopelada, lo miré y sus ojos estaban un poco mas oscuros que antes. Asentí, él, con sus propias manos se sacó la polera y dejo al descubierto su torso, ¡Dios! Suspiré para mis adentros, ¡que abdomen!. Él se recostó nuevamente en la cama y tenía una extraña sonrisa, miré su delicada piel blanquecina y tuve las mas extrañas alucinaciones, mis dedos nuevamente se posaron en su piel y sentí una corriente de energía recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo.

La mirada de Edward nuevamente estaba en la nada, mis manos comenzaron a palpar su estomago subiendo por la parte de su esófago hacia su pecho. Cuando llegué allí pude comprobar la dureza de sus pectorales, se sentía sus músculos duros y muy bien torneados. Miré de reojo hacia donde él estaba y sus ojos se habían cerrado, su respiración era acompasada y muy tranquila, parecía estar durmiendo.

—Bella —me dijo con voz alta Emmett, di un pequeño respingo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo está el abdomen?

—Blando —dije apresuradamente.

—Bien, sigue entonces, auscúltalo por favor.

—Sí —respondí en un susurro.

Me giré y fui por el estetoscopio, Emmett hizo a Edward levantarse, se sentó nuevamente en la cama.

—Deje unas cosas en mi maletín, iré por ellas —dijo Emmett, y sentí un vacio en mi estomago, mi torpeza se hizo presente y sin querer deje caer el estetoscopio.

—Cuidado —me recrimino Edward—, ese fue un regalo para Emmett y sale caro.

—Lo siento —le dije levantándolo del suelo, Emmett salió de la habitación dejándonos solos. Sentía un millar de cosas y solamente había tocado su piel, no cabía duda de que mi nuevo jefe hacia perder la razón sólo con el contacto de su piel.

—¿Sabes ocupar eso? —me preguntó cuando me senté en la cama a su lado, por mi imprudencia no me di cuenta que quedamos a sólo centímetros de distancia, levanté mi cara y su rostro quedó a escasa distancia.

—Claro… que sí —respondí entrecortadamente.

—Entonces ocúpalo —me retó, mi ceño se frunció automáticamente y comencé mi labor. Me coloqué el estetoscopio y comencé a escuchar su corazón, por los sonidos que hacia parecía estar normal, me corrí hacia el lado para escuchar sus respiraciones, estuve un minuto haciéndolo cuando su calida mano se posó sobre la mía, levanté rápidamente la vista y sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes me miraban atentos.

—Mi corazón está aquí —me dijo en un susurro, su mano llevó la mía hacia el otro lado de su pecho y la presionó suavemente. Mi propio corazón comenzó a bombear muy rápidamente y mi cuerpo reacciono al contacto de su piel. El momento pareció ser eterno, su piel y la mía se sentían suaves, mi mente se puso en blanco y lo único que podía hacer era mirar sus ojos y su mano junto a la mía.

—¿Qué… que…? —intenté preguntar, la puerta se abrió y Edward me soltó de inmediato la mano.

—Lávate mejor tu cara, tienes una basura en tus ojos —me dijo con la misma voz fría que había tenido desde un principio, se separó de inmediato de mi. Emmett entró a la habitación ajeno a lo que había pasado, yo aun seguía ahí con el estetoscopio en mis manos y sin poder reaccionar, el cambio de su humor había sido impresionante.

—Vas a tener que recordarle a ésta señorita como se ocupa esto Emmett —dijo con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—Edward, dale un respiro, es su primer día —dijo el médico tratando de ayudarme, reaccioné ante sus palabras, me paré rápidamente de la cama y lo miré.

—Su corazón parece estar muy bien al igual que su respiración, doctor —apreté con más fuerza de la necesaria el implemento que tenía entre mis manos. Me giré hacia una ventana y respiré como diez veces antes de volverme a girar, ambos hombres estaban enfrascados en una conversación de la cual yo no era parte.

La revisión siguió sin interrupciones, el doctor McCarty continuo examinando al señor Cullen y yo sólo fui participe en pequeñas cosas, cada vez que me ponía cerca de él recordaba lo que había sucedido, demonios, como odiaba cuando la gente me hacia algo así. Su comportamiento me dejo totalmente desconcertada. El examen físico terminó y el doctor se acerco a mí.

—Bella, adminístrale ahora los medicamentos, cuida muy bien las dosis ya que son bastante potentes.

—Claro que sí, no te preocupes.

—Vaya Emmett —dijo desde su cama—. ¡Que familiaridad!

El doctor se tomó su comentario mejor de lo que esperaba, por mi parte sentí una punzada en mi estomago, el sarcasmo y la altivez con la que decía las cosas me molestaba y bastante. Emmett se despidió del señor Cullen y me hizo acompañarlo hasta la puerta, cuando estuvimos fuera su rostro demostraba la compasión que sentía por mi.

—Siento que se porte así, pero te aseguro que Edward es una buena persona, sólo tienes que conocerlo un poco. Está así de frustrado y de mal genio porque todavía no se puede mejorar.

—¿No le gusta estar en casa? —pregunté, con un leve sarcasmo.

—A decir verdad no, Edward es una persona muy activa, en éste momento tiene a uno de sus hombres de confianza dirigiendo su patrimonio, pero aun así esta intranquilo, además de que él es un hombre de mundo.

—Entiendo —dije rodando los ojos.

—Sé que te parecerá un plomo, pero te aseguro que si llegas a conocerlo tu opinión cambiara.

—Eso espero ya que si no será un infierno estar con él —Emmett rió.

—Tranquila Bella, se paciente y veras como cambiara, mi único consejo es que jamás lo desafíes o desacates una de sus ordenes a menos que sea algo medico, ya que tu sabes mucho mas, pero en lo demás sigue al pie de la letra lo que dice y te aseguro que te evitaras disgustos y malos ratos.

—Está bien, lo intentare.

—Buena chica —sonrió—, ahora debo irme, aquí esta mi teléfono por si necesitas cualquier cosa, me llamas y vendré enseguida —me entregó una tarjeta que tenía su número de celular y el de su consulta.

—Muchas gracias —se la recibí y la puse en mi bolsillo.

Emmett se fue dejándome nuevamente sola con Edward, entré en la habitación y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que no estaba en su cama.

—Señor Cullen —dije, y nadie respondió—, Señor Cullen —volví a llamar, pero nada sucedía, caminé hacia la alcoba y estaba completamente vacía, ahora que lo podía apreciar bien el ambiente estaba lleno de su aroma, era tan particular y tenía algo que me hacia querer olerlo siempre—,. Señor Cullen —llamé cuando estaba cerca de las puertas de lo que me imaginaba era su armario—, Señor Cullen —golpee.

—¡¿Acaso no puedo venir solo al baño?, ¡¿O hasta eso me van a controlar? —me gritó con una voz cargada de molestia y enojo. Di un salto y corrí hacia el final de la habitación. Miré a mi lado y estaba la mesa con las medicinas, comencé a preparar el cóctel de pastillas que tomaba a diario. Llené un vaso de agua y lo deje en su buró—. ¡Dios mío! Te convertirás en mi sombra —salió del baño y su ceño estaba completamente arqueado.

—Lo lamento mu…

—No quiero tus disculpas, remítete a hacer lo que te corresponde. Dame mis medicamentos —asentí sin ganas de volver a discutir algo con él, le pase sus medicamentos y rápidamente se los tomó, el vaso de agua se vació y me pidió un poco mas.

La luz de la ventana pegaba en su perfil, su perfecta nariz parecía destellar ante la luz del sol, sus largas pestañas y cobrizo cabello me alteraban a tal punto que mi corazón parecía salir por mi boca, sin duda las revistas tenían razón, él era todo un dios…. Un Dios Griego.

—Toma —me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos, recibí el vaso y lo dejé nuevamente en la mesa—. Guarda silencio, cada vez que tomo esto debo dormir ya que si no estas pastillas me marean.

—Está bien, le cerrare las cortinas.

Espere un «gracias» que nunca llegó. Junté las hermosas cortinas y me senté en uno de los sillones que había al frente de su cama, tomé su expediente y comencé a estudiarlo. A los pocos minutos lo miré y estaba profundamente dormido, sin poder evitarlo me acerqué hacia él y lo observe, su reparación era acompasada, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras de su boca salían pequeños suspiros. Miré sus carnosos labios, relamí los míos ante el impulso que tenía de tocarlos. Estaba completamente confundida, el tipo era un plomo, hace muchos años que no conocía a alguien tan desagradable como él, pero cuando lo mirabas así como yo lo hacía ahora parecías olvidarte de todo lo demás, su rostro angelical, sus carnosos labios o ese cuerpo que te hacia perder la cabeza a cualquiera producía que todos los enojos que él mismo te había provocado desaparecieran.

El señor Cullen paso la mayor parte del día durmiendo, si pudiera decirlo así, disfrute viéndolo dormir, era algo supremo, realmente si estaba tranquilo se veía como un hombre demasiado atractivo, lo malo es que al despertar ya sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar. A las seis de la tarde el mayordomo hizo su entrada.

—Señorita Swan —me llamó, levanté la vista del expediente y le respondí.

—Dígame.

—Su horario ya ha terminado, puede retirarse.

—Está bien —me paré y me fijé nuevamente en el hombre que dormía profundamente, si su belleza equivaliera a su carácter, sin duda sería el hombre mas atractivo en el mundo, por lo menos para mi.

Me levanté y accidentalmente dejé caer la carpeta, Edward se removió en su cama y comenzó a despertar lentamente. Una de sus manos talló uno de sus ojos, cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luz me miro extrañado

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con voz ronca y pastosa.

—Las seis en punto.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó.

—Sí señor, mi horario terminó —le respondí, él se sentó en la cama y miro el reloj que había encima de su buró.

—Desperté justo a tiempo —murmuró para él, pero alcance a oírlo. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, me acerqué a él, pero no parecía necesitar ayuda, cuando se fue a parar todo su cuerpo se tambaleó, una de sus manos se fue involuntariamente a su cabeza, apretó su frente con mucha fuerza—. ¡Maldición! —dijo molesto, lo tomé por la cintura e intenté que se apoyara en mi, levanté mi vista y comprobé que era muchísimo mas alto que yo.

—Tómeselo con calma, debe ponerse de pie lentamente.

—No me dé órdenes —me dijo, y se soltó de mi agarre—. Que tenga buenas noches señorita Swan —dijo.

—Nos vemos mañana señor Cullen, que pase buenas noches —me despedí tomado mis cosas. Colgué mi delantal y comencé a caminar.

—Un momento —me detuvo, me giré y con mucho esfuerzo se agachó y recogió algo del suelo para mí.

—¡Vaya! —dijo mofándose—. Emmett no pierde el tiempo y veo que usted tampoco —mi cara no sé que expresión tomó que él parecía estar mas divertido, una sonrisa burlesca se posó en sus labios. Me extendió la tarjeta y la tomé, cuando vi que era entendí el porque se su comentario, de mis bolsillos se había caído la tarjeta en donde Emmett me dio su teléfono.

—Buenas noches —terminé, y salí de la habitación.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y no pude evitar descansar en ella, se había terminado, mi primer día de trabajo ¡Al fin había acabado!. Casi sentí ganas de saltar porque el día había pasado, Edward Cullen podía ser el hombre más guapo del mundo, pero su temperamento definitivamente jugaba en su contra. Solté la manilla de la puerta y levanté mi vista, mis ojos se abrieron al encontrarme con tamaña sorpresa.

En la orilla de la escalera estaba parada una mujer, debo decir una impresionante mujer, tenía dos largas y enormes piernas que se coronaban con unas torneadas caderas, su cuerpo se veía perfecto a simple vista y que podría decir de su cara, tenía su cabello negro y dos resplandecientes ojos azules. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí una punzada de envidia al pasar por su lado, me sobrepasaba en muchos centímetros, miré hacia atrás y lo que mas me llamó la atención fue que entró directamente al cuarto de Edward Cullen, cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada el pestillo resonó en la inmensidad de la sala, mi rápida mente comenzó a maquinar diferentes teorías y la única palabra que saque en común fue «amante».

Me despedí del personal y salí de la mansión, afuera hacia un frió de los mil demonios, en las habitaciones tenían calefacción y no había sentido el frió real de las calles. Metí la mano en mi bolso y saqué mi celular.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó la ansiosa voz de Rosalie.

—Necesito un café —le dije, desesperada por poder desahogar las angustias del día.

—Nos vemos donde siempre en treinta minutos.

—Está bien —respondí con la voz que me quedaba aun en mi cuerpo.

Me giré hacia la casa, se veía tan impresionante como siempre, en ella estaba el hombre mas duro del mundo. Edward Cullen tenía un alma de hielo, al parecer no había cosa que lo conmoviera, ni siquiera porque estaba enfermo suavizaba su comportamiento. Me toqué la frente y solté un suspiro, él estaba ahí y necesitaba de mis servicios al igual que yo necesitaba de mi pago, sabía que si aguantaba podría sacar a mi familia de esa mierda y lo iba a hacer.

Respiré profundamente y me encaminé a mi cita con Rose. Hoy podría ahogar todas mis penas y mañana sería un nuevo día, Edward Cullen no me vencería, no me dejaría amedrentar por él, soportaría todo por sacar a mi familia del infierno en el que vivíamos.

* * *

_¡Nenas!, ¿que les parecio?, Edward es un plomo cierto... _

_jakjakja, esperen que esto es solo el principio._

_bueno mis amores, las amo con todo mi corazon ojala les guste _

_este cap y sigan apoyando la historia._

_Con Amor.._

_**Tiwii Cullen**  
_


	4. Resistencia

**Historia Beteada por Gabriela (- Lady Ava'dore-)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. **Prohibida su adaptación, copia parcial o total.**

* * *

_Hellow nenas!_

_¿como estan?_

_espero que muy pero muy bien, yo ando toda contenta y cocoroca (feliz) porque hoy me compre una laptop! ¡SIII!_

_asi podre escribir en mis viajes y ya no tendre que abandonar mis historias cuando me vaya de vacaciones xD_

_(el fanatismo por escribir ya me esta pasando la cuenta lalalalalal xD)_

_bueno nenas, aqui les traigo un cap mas de esta historia, como un avance de mis dos nuevas historias les puedo decir_

_que el capitulo 5 en ambas (osea el prox.) ESTARAN BUENISIMOS!_

_y si se portan bien puede que suba dos caps de Corazon esta semana, haber como nos va con los rws_

_¿les gusta la idea de que esta semana suba dos caps seguidos?, si es asi ¡COMENTA!_

_bueno mis amores las adoro cuidence mucho y ojala nos veamos a mitad de semana (1313)_

_con Amor..._

**Tiwii Cullen**_  
_

* * *

—No puedo creerlo —dijo la asombrada voz de Rosalie, levante mi vista y ella tenía sus puños apretados—. ¡Ese mal nacido te humilló todo el día!

—Lo sé, lo sé —acepté, escondiéndome nuevamente entre mis brazos.

—Bella, pero no puedes permitirlo —dijo, con un tono que demostraba claramente que estaba muy enfadada.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Él es mi maldito boleto para salir de esa casa! —le dije, alzando mi voz y conteniendo mis lagrimas—. Aunque sea un maldito… tendré que aguantarlo.

—¡Dios Bella! ¡Caíste en la casa de un vampiro! —dijo con un poco de melodrama.

—Lo sé, pero eso ya no importa —la sola imagen de Carmen maltratando a mi familia me hacía resistir… tenía que resistir.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Nada ¿qué más? Mañana iré a trabajar y listo, asunto resuelto.

—Demonios Bella, esto más que un remedio parece la misma enfermedad, sales de la casa de una maldita para ir a meterte a la de otro.

—Sí, pero esto no es tan malo, Rose. Sólo tengo que asistirlo y obedecer, nada más.

—¡Dios! —dejo salir Rose con exasperación.

—No te preocupes amiga, estaré bien —mentí.

—Eso espero Bella, si no, te sacare del pelo de esa casa —su broma me hizo reír.

Hablamos un poco mas y cuando vi que el reloj marcaba las siete y media, me levanté precipitadamente, era la hora de cenar y debía hacerlo en casa y con mi familia.

—Llámame cualquier cosa ¿sabes que te apoyo verdad?

—Lo sé amiga, gracias.

—Cuídate Bella.

—Lo hare.

Nos dependimos con un fraternal abrazo y partí hacia el departamento. Las calles de Chicago estaban mas frías, ya entrada la noche el frío hacia estragos en cualquier parte de la ciudad, por una extraña razón me pregunté: ¿qué estará haciendo Edward Cullen en éste momento? Por la mujer que entró cuando yo me fui de su habitación ya podría imaginar lo que estaría pasando. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Caminé a la deriva por unas cuantas cuadras, llegué a la calle en donde vivíamos y casi palidecí al sentir a Kate gritar.

—Demonios —dije, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, al subir a nuestro piso los gritos de dolor se hacían más fuertes, llegué a la puerta y la abrí como pude— ¡No! —grité horrorizada—. ¡Déjala!

—¡Bella! —el grito de dolor de Kate me partió el alma, corrí hacia donde estaba y no pude controlar lo que paso. Saqué de encima de mi hermana el cuerpo borracho y drogado de mi madrastra.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, mal parida? —le grité a Carmen, miré su cara y sus ojos estaban completamente desorbitados

—Vete al demonio hija de puta, estaba pegándole a ésta atrevida porque no me hizo de cenar —me dijo, tambaleándose y poniendo una mano en la muralla.

—¡Te voy a matar! —le dije, abalanzándome contra ella.

Nuestra pelea comenzó con puñetazos y patadas, Carmen me rasguñó los brazos para tratar de soltarse, pero el instinto animal y de supervivencia que vivía dentro de mi se hizo presente, nadie iba a tocar a mi familia, nadie.

—¡Te juro que no volverás a tocarla! —le grité mientras le apretaba el cuello contra la muralla.

—¡Bella! —un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de mi padre. Busqué rápidamente su voz y lo vi tirado en un rincón, su frente estaba partida y había mucha sangre esparciéndose por su rostro.

—¡Papá! —grité sin poder contener las lágrimas de desesperación.

—¡Bella, ya para! Déjala —me pidió mi padre, miré el cuerpo convulsionante de Carme, ella se retorcía en el suelo tosiendo y buscando calmar su respiración.

—¡Maldita perra! —le grité cuando pude sentar a mi padre nuevamente en su silla de ruedas.

—Ésta me las pagas, maldita, te juro que me las pagas.

—Juro que si les vuelves a hacer algo te mato —acorté la distocia que nos separaba y con mi puño bien apretado le di en toda la quijada

—¡Puta! —me gritó, abalanzándose encima, sentí que caímos encima de algo muy duro, a los pocos segundos esa estructura también cedió llevándonos directamente al suelo. Carmen trataba de pegarme y de arañarme la cara constantemente, pero yo no la dejaba. Mientras estabamos forcejeando vi que Kate pasó rápidamente por al lado de nuestra pelea, unos segundos mas tarde sentimos un estruendo y Carmen cayó desmayada encima mío.

—¡Maldita! — grité, sacándomela de encima—. ¿Están todos bien?, ¿papá?, ¿Kate?

—Sí, yo lo estoy —dijo mi pequeña hermana con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y dejándose caer en una silla.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Hasta cuándo será esto —gritó mi padre al cielo, mordí mi labio pensando en que esto había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso, si de mi dependía que nos fuéramos, mas pronto que tarde estaríamos fuera de esta ratonera.

Saqué mi celular y marqué rápidamente a la policía, en menos de veinte minutos llegaron a la casa y semi inconciente se llevaron detenida a Carmen. Mi pequeña Kate caminó lentamente a mis brazos para buscar mi apoyo, lo único que pude hacer fue besarle el cabello y susurrarle un _«lo siento»._ ¿Qué más podría hacer?. Después de todo el alboroto y habiéndonos librado de Carmen por algunas semanas les di de cenar y los acosté a dormir, hoy por lo menos tendríamos paz.

A la mañana siguiente le dije a Kate que no fuera a la escuela y que mejor se quedara con papá, ya que si Carmen volvía tendría que salir corriendo hacia la casa, el problema era que excusa daría en mi trabajo, pero de eso me preocupaba después.

A las ocho en punto estaba en la casa Cullen, toqué el timbre y una mucama que no conocía me abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días —me saludó muy educada.

—Buenos días, no nos conocemos, mi nombre es…

—Isabella Swan —terminó con una sonrisa—, no se preocupe señorita Swan, todas las mucamas de la casa hemos sido informadas de su presencia, pase por favor —hizo la pequeña reverencia y me concedió el paso. Me paré en el medio del hall de entrada y parecía más grande que el otro día.

—Gracias.

—Si gusta puede subir de inmediato hacia la habitación del señor, en éste momento se encuentra con el doctor, pero él la estaba esperando.

—Oh, qué bien —respondí con un fingido entusiasmo—, subiré enseguida.

Me encaminé por las largas escaleras de la mansión Cullen, se me hacia muy incomodo todas las formalidades que ocupaban en ésta casa, para ser un plomo de persona, Edward Cullen era un hombre con bastante educación. Acomodé mi ropa antes de entrar, por lo que paso anoche tenía unas cuantas marcas que no se borrarían por algunos días, solté un enorme suspiro, conté hasta diez y golpeé.

—Pase —me dijo la inconfundible voz de mi jefe.

Entré y la habitación seguía igual de lúgubre que el día de ayer, caminé por la sala de estar dejando mis cosas en los sofás, Emmett y Edward estaban sentados en la cama, Emmett examinaba a Edward, éste me quedó viendo con sus penetrantes ojos, muchos escalofríos siguieron la misma trayectoria que tenían sus ojos, produciéndome muchas sensaciones.

—Buenos días —saludó con su aterciopelada y sensual voz, ¡demonios! Su voz no era tan sensual.

—Buenos días —le respondí.

—Buenos días Bella —me saludó el doctor.

—Buenos días Emmett —respondí con un sonrojo, la mirada de Edward me los producía constantemente. Miré de reojo y él tenía sus ojos clavados en mí.

—¿Bella? —dijo, y me giré inconscientemente—. ¿Por qué la llamas así? —preguntó con desdén.

—Es el diminutivo de Isabella, ¿no Bella?

—Si es verdad.

—Oh —soltó con sarcasmo—, veo que se han hecho muy buenos «amigos» —dijo, recalcando la palabra.

—Claro, somos colegas, tú y yo también tenemos una excelente amistad —dijo Emmett, buscando su estetoscopio en el maletín.

—Pero nosotros somos hombres —agregó nuevamente con sarcasmo, Emmett al parecer no lo escucho porque siguió con su tarea, pero yo si lo había oído. Me giré y él estaba mirándome con una expresión bastante seria y tensionada.

—Bueno Edward, comencemos el día. ¿Bella? —me llamó el doctor—. Asísteme por favor.

—Claro.

Hicimos la misma ruina del otro día, Edward me seguía constantemente con sus ojos, sentía sus miradas muy pegadas a mi espalda. Al parecer le daba desconfianza mi trabajo ya que siempre observaba con mucho cuidado todos mis movimientos.

—¿Y todavía no llegan los exámenes? —preguntó de repente.

—No —le contestó Emmett—, e igual me urge verlos, ¿o has tenido ninguna crisis en la noche?

—No, espero no tenerlas, si no, tendré que necesitar los servicios de la señorita Swan todo el día y además en la noche —mi cuerpo de inmediato se tensó por completo.

—Por el momento no lo creo, espero que tu condición no empeore —miré a Edward y a pesar de que estaba sumido en una extraña enfermedad su semblante se veía igual que ayer, impenetrable.

—Esperemos que no —Emmett unos minutos mas tarde terminó el examen y se sentó a hablar con el señor Cullen.

—Bueno Edward, ahora que tenemos la presencia de Isabella no es tan necesario que yo venga todos los días.

—¿Te liberas de responsabilidades Emmett? —rió. ¿Qué le encontraba de chistoso a su comentario?

—Claro que no amigo, lo que pasa es que Isabella es bastante capaz de mantenerte como estas ahora, ¿cierto Bella? —preguntó mirándome.

—Por supuesto —le contesté.

—Bien, si hasta para hablar son un equipo — mis puños se apretaron. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan prepotente?

—Como te decía, ahora vendré sólo una vez por semana, la comunicación con Bella será por intermedio de un teléfono, así que cualquier cosa me llaman y vendré enseguida.

—Claro doctor —respondí cortés, ganándome una mirada de ¿desprecio? de parte de Cullen.

La mañana pasó rápidamente, Emmett se quedó enseñándome algunas cosas y antes del almuerzo se fue, eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, de pronto William entró estrepitosamente a la habitación rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se formaba entre los dos.

—¡Señor Cullen! —dijo con voz bastante fuerte desde la sala, caminó rápidamente hasta la cama y se acercó para hablarle a su oído, miré por sobre el libro de medicina que ojeaba las diferentes expresiones que tomaba el rostro de Edward. William le susurraba rápidamente algo al oído, él lo escuchaba con bastante atención.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo demonios paso esto?

—No lo sé señor —dijo, alzando un poco más la voz.

—Da lo mismo, la gente inepta siempre es igual. Dile a Frederick que me traiga los informes y los balances que los revisare aquí.

—Sí, señor —el hombre desapareció rápidamente de la habitación.

—Espero no se moleste si trabajo un poco —me dijo, enfocándose en mi rostro, mi cuerpo tuvo múltiples reacciones ante su mirada.

—No se preocupe señor Cullen, es su casa.

—Y usted es mi enfermera, sólo le estaba comentando —me respondió y se sentó en la cama para recibir los papeles.

Unos minutos más tarde entró un hombre, tenía aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad, era de estatura media. Su rostro venía completamente desencajado, sus ojos parecían estar en cualquier parte y sus facciones se notaban increíblemente tensas.

—Señor Cullen —dijo con un visible nerviosismo, miré a Edward y él sólo levantó su mano en señal de silencio, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

—Respira —le aconsejó—, dime exactamente que pasó.

—Señor, lo lamento… los balances de éste mes no los alcanzaron a llevar a corrección, se presentaron tal cual en la junta de accionistas causando un enorme enojo en ellos.

—¡Demonios! —gritó de repente, haciéndome saltar—. ¿Para qué carajo les pago? ¡Explícame! —insistió.

—Para… para hacer bien nuestro trabajo —respondió en un susurro, el hombre tenía la vista perdida en sus zapatos.

—¡¿Entonces por qué demonios hacen las cosas mal? ¿Te das cuenta de que hemos perdido tiempo valioso en esto? ¡Exijo saber quién es el responsable! —demandó en un grito, ¡dios!, ¿así era siempre?

—Es… es… uno de los contadores —dijo nervioso.

—Entonces que sea removido de inmediato, no puedo trabajar con incompetentes —dijo finalmente, abrí mis ojos y lo miré, su rostro era tan duro como el concreto de la calle, ninguno de sus músculos se movía, parecía que a él realmente no le importaba lo que pasara con la persona que iba a despedir.

—Sí… sí señor —tartamudeó.

—Ahora déjame los papeles para revisarlos, antes de las cinco quiero que pasen por ellos.

—S…sí señor —sentenció, retirándose. Observé la figura del hombre y estaba completamente nervioso, casi en un estado de stress. Al contrario de su jefe que parecía estar disfrutando de lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué me ve? —me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos, fijé mi vista y estaba observándome.

—Nada —respondí, tratando de distraerme.

—¿Piensa que soy muy duro? —me preguntó, dejándome pasmada con la pregunta.

—¿Las enfermeras podemos opinar —respondí, girándome hacia otro lado buscando la nada.

—Si yo se los pido claro que pueden.

—Siento decepcionarlo, pero eso no está dentro de mis funciones —le respondí, ganadme una mueca de disgusto, pero no me importaba, una pequeña sonrisa triunfal apareció en mis labios.

Minutos mas tarde se concentró en los papeles que le llevaron, pasó unas largas tres horas revisando todo lo que tenía, eran por lo menos unas doscientas hojas que leyó atentamente. Cuando iba casi terminando comenzó a removerse incomodo, constantemente se agarraba el cuello o se tallaba los ojos, creo que eran consecuencias de su enorme concentración, sin duda Edward Cullen era un adicto al trabajo.

—Demonios —dijo con visible frustración.

—¿Sucede algo? —le pregunté desde un rincón en donde leía.

—Mi cabeza y la vista me están matando, necesito terminar, pero me duele demasiado, ¡maldición!

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —ofrecí, al parecer no esperaba mi propuesta ya que en sus ojos vi atisbo de asombro, por primera vez sus labios me mostraron lo que podría ser una sonrisa, una pequeña curvatura en ellos me lo demostraba.

—¿Podría hacerlo? —me contestó con otra pregunta.

—Claro señor, estoy aquí para asistirlo.

—Bien —me dijo visiblemente conforme—, entonces podría leerme estos balances en voz alta.

—Claro.

Cuando me fui a parar del sillón en el que estaba sentada mi torpeza se hizo presente, dejé caer accidentalmente los libros que tenía en el regazo, miré avergonzada al señor Cullen y él me miraba con unos ojos burlones.

—Lo siento —susurré, en menos de lo que pensé se había parado de la cama y estaba en frente mío tomando los libros, me agaché para ayudarle, levanté mi mirada, pero me encontré con sus ojos que miraban atentos mis brazos, mi chaqueta se había subido dejando ver los moretones y rasguños que tenía en mis brazos. Traté de taparme, pero él hablo antes de que lo consiguiera.

—¡Dios! —exclamó, al parecer pensó un momento y prosiguió—. ¡Bah! —dijo con sarcasmo—. Si tiene sexo masoquista y duro con su novio no tiene que avergonzarse, cada loco con su tema. Sólo dígale que no le deje tanta marca —se levantó y dejó los libros en su estante, mis puños se apretaron con violencia, ¿cómo demonios me decía eso?, ¿qué sabia el de mi? ¡Nada! Si le decía que anoche tuve que defender a mi familia de una maldita loca creo que no me creería. ¡Demonios! Mordí fuertemente mi labio conteniendo el impulso de lanzarle lo primero que pillara, ¡como odiaba a la gente burlesca!

—¿Necesita que le lea? —logré articular cegada por la rabia.

—Claro —respondió con una sonrisa burlona—, prosiga.

Me comí toda la rabia que tenía dentro, unas locas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mi, ¿cómo podía ser tan patán? ¡Es un… un… desgraciado!, ¡maldita sea! Grité en mi mente.

Después de treinta eternos minutos parecía que no aguantaría más. Me excusé y salí al baño del servicio que estaba en ese piso. Entré rápidamente trabando la puerta con el pestillo, me deje resbalar en la puerta tratando de acallar los sollozos que tenía atrapados en mi garganta.

—Demonios —susurré llorando—. ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? —pregunté a la nada. ¿Por qué teníamos que vivir en ésta mierda?, ¿por qué éste hombre tenía que ser tan malo?. Lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de aquí, no verlo nunca mas, pero las ganas disminuían de inmediato al recordar la escena de anoche: Kate siendo brutalmente maltratada por Carmen al igual que mi padre, no podía hacerles esto ¡tenía que soportar! Estaba segura de que dentro de poco me haría inmune a sus comentarios.

Lavé mi cara limpiando con cuidado mis ojos, las lágrimas corrieron un poco mi maquillaje, pero nada que no se pudiese arreglar, me compuse y traté de calmarme, si ese hombre se proponía hacerme estallar no lo conseguiría, yo era fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte, dos personas dependían de mi y no las iba a abandonar. Lavé mi rostro y respiré muchas veces antes de encaminarme nuevamente a la habitación. Caminé lentamente y al entrar me encontré con William parado al lado de la cama del señor Cullen hablando con él.

—Entonces dejémoslo así, Will. Ya sabes que hacer —le dijo, y sentí inmediatamente sus ojos en mi, levanté la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron, por escasos segundos vi sus ojos brillar y una mueca que no pude distinguir apareció en su rostro, desvió sus ojos nuevamente hacia Will ignorándome por completo, vi que el llamaba por teléfono por una red interna que había en la casa. Minutos después él me habló.

—Señorita Swan —me dijo Will, levanté mis ojos y lo miré, de seguro los tenía rojos e hinchados ya que me ardían demasiado—. Ya son las seis, es hora de que se retire —Dios… ¡Al fin! Dije sólo para mí.

—Está bien —tomé mis cosas con mas velocidad que ayer y me despedí.

—Hasta mañana —dije, evitando los ojos de mi jefe.

—Hasta mañana señorita Swan —me dijo él en el mismo tono de siempre.

Salí rápidamente de la recamara, me paré afuera y nuevamente contuve las ganas de llorar, mordí mi lengua para no ceder ante las ganas, bajé lentamente las escalas, al llegar al segundo piso mi sorpresa fue grande. Por el pasillo de la mansión Cullen venía caminando una modelo, sí, lo era. Una mujer de enormes piernas y tan alta como un poste de luz caminaba con paso de pasarela por las dependencias de la casa, tenía unos ojos color verde intenso, jamás vi algo igual. En su enorme altura ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mí ya que paso con la vista fija en frente y subió por las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, mi boca se abrió un poco y no pude disimular la sorpresa. Nuevamente la palabra «amante» repicó en mi mente, ¿se vería todos los días con su amante? La pregunta me generó una enorme curiosidad, pero la mujer de ayer no era la misma de hoy, eso significaba que Edward Cullen tenía más de una amante. Claro… para alguien de su estatus eso se debe comparar a tener perros o coleccionar antigüedades.

Me despedí del servicio y salí casi corriendo del lugar, la casa era completamente hermosa, pero en el interior se veían muchas cosas que no encontrabas afuera. Por ejemplo, un hombre que era completamente hermoso por fuera, era el dios Apolo en versión terrenal, que con una sola mirada podría despertar hasta la mas ínfima de tus conexiones nerviosas, pero por dentro era el ser mas despiadado y cruel del mundo, si compráramos en tamaño ambas partes tenían el mismo peso, su belleza y su maldad eran iguales, coexistían las dos dentro de un solo cuerpo. En otra parte estaban esas mujeres, ¿quiénes serían?, ¿amigas?, ¿subordinadas?, ¿amantes? Quién sabe, quizás algún día sepa quienes son esas afroditas.

La semana pasó lenta y tortuosa, sin duda estar con Edward Cullen cada día era una prueba del cielo, su hermosura y su altanería eran dos enormes contrastes, el día viernes por la noche le imploré a Rose que saliéramos ya que por primera vez en mi vida necesitaba un trago.

—Ahora sí que pienso que estas mal —me dijo con sincero asombro. Estabamos en un pub cerca de la casa de Rose, su nombre era «_Highlight». _Estaba tan tensa que pedí un martín doble y seco, me lo bebí en unos segundos levantando el dedo para pedir el próximo—. Jamás te he visto beber así y mírate —me señaló—, una semana con ese plomo y estas perdiéndote, ¡demonios Bella!

—Ya no me regañes mas —le dije, mascando la aceituna de mi copa—, sabes que no hay nada mas que pueda hacer.

—Lo sé, pero igual no puedo evitarlo. ¿Cuánto estará Carmen en la cárcel? —me preguntó con duda.

—Por lo que dijo el abogado por lo menos un mes, la encerraron por agredir a una menor y a un minusválido.

—¡Me alegro! —dijo sirviéndose de su vaso—. Yo la habría dejado pudrirse allí

—Yo también —acepté con una sonrisa, miré el contenido de mi vaso y me perdí en el color de la copa. Unos segundos después una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Bella? —me giré hacia donde venía la voz y me sorprendí al ver quien era.

—¿Emmett? ¡Hola! —me paré del asiento a saludarlo, él me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

—Espero que no te moleste saludarme así —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no, además, no estamos en el trabajo.

—Es cierto —me dijo, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en mis espaldas, seguí la dirección de su mirada y veía a Rosalie, ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia por lo que no se volvió a mirar.

—¡Rose! —la llamé para que mirara, ella nos dedicó una mirada a ambos, le tomé la mano y la llevé a saludar.

—Emmett, quiero que conozcas a mi mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale. Rose el es Emmett McCarty, el doctor de cabecera de la misión Cullen.

—Hola —saludó—, mucho gusto —inclinó su mano y Emmett se la agarró para corresponder al saludo.

—Hola, es un placer conocerte —miré la cara de Emmett y estaba embobado mirando a Rose, sus ojos la recorrieron completamente, pero cuando me giré esperando la misma reacción en Rose, ella retiró la mano y dijo un suave «con permiso» y se fue a sentar nuevamente.

—Perdón, pero no estamos pasando por un buen día.

—No importa, pero ¡wow! Bella… es una belleza.

—¿Te gustó mi amiga? —pregunté divertido.

—¿Qué si no? Mírala, ¡es hermosa!.

—Bueno, tratare de ver si le gustaste, el lunes hablamos de ello.

—Me harías un favor Bella. Oye ¿y como te fue en ésta semana? No pude pasar por la casa Cullen.

—Sí, bien —contesté con el entusiasmo que me daba la situación.

—¿Edward te trata mal?

—¡No! —casi grite—. Es sólo que…. Él es un poco duro para tratar a las personas.

—Lo sé, a mi me pasaba lo mismo cuando lo conocí, pero déjame decirte algo Edward es un hombre muy bueno Bella, de verdad, cuando entras en el corazón o en la cabeza de Edward te darás cuenta de cómo es. Edward sin duda es un súper héroe en un traje Armani.

—Ver para creer —le dije, cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en una sola pierna.

—Sí… es verdad. Yo tuve que verlo para creerlo, pero te aseguro que no pasara mucho tiempo en que veas algún cambio, sé que te sorprenderás

—Ojala Emmett, ojala.

—Bueno Bella, ya es hora de irme, unos amigos me esperan. ¡Cuídate y que estés bien! ¡Adiós Rosalie, un gusto! —le gritó Emmett, Rose sólo agitó su mano con gentileza, pero en sus ojos veía que no le había gustado Emmett—. Adiós Bella

—Adiós Emmett —le di un beso en la mejilla y volví con Rose.

Volví a donde estábamos sentadas, Rosalie sujetaba su vaso y tenía la vista perdida.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté con un poco de ansia.

—Nada —contestó ella con voz tranquila.

—¿Acaso no te cayó bien Emmett? —le pregunté, conteniendo una risita.

—No —respondió seca—, sus ojos parecían devorarme, odio a los hombres así, me causan escalofríos —abrazó su cuerpo imitando un escalofrió.

—Eso es por lo hermosa que eres —mi amiga parecía una modelo, sus enormes ojos azules y su cabello dorado la hacían verse como un angelito.

—Ya dejemos de hablar de mí, entonces —suspiró—, ¿seguirás aguantando al plomo de Cullen?

—Claro que sí, sabes qué debo hacerlo.

—Lo sé y eso es lo que mas me afecta, que no tienes otra solución por el momento.

—No me interesa, con tal de ayudar a mi familia soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Recuerda que siempre tienes disponible mi casa, yo podría ayudarlos mientras se estabilizan.

—Gracias amiga —le agradecí con emoción, la abracé y nos sumergimos en una burbuja de amor fraterno.

Sabía que no podía desistir, mi familia dependía de ello, por el siguiente mes podríamos respirar en paz, Carmen estaba lejos y por lo menos podríamos estar tranquilos. Edward Cullen no debía vencerme, él no traspasaría mi barrera, no dejaría que su sarcasmo tocara mi corazón.

* * *

¿Un Adelanto?

_(Parte del Capitulo 5)_

- Ah… Srta. Swan- respiro cerca de mi cabeza- ¿esta nerviosa?

- Sr. Cullen- solté en un susurro, tal vez lo estaba imaginando pero sentía su potente erección palpitar contra mi piel,

cuando me di cuenta de ese detalle mi centro comenzó a hacerlo al mismo ritmo,

sus ávidas manos me agarraron y me hicieron girar enfrentándome contra sus ojos.

_El prox. cap de viene caliente nenas, caliente... los dos primeros Lime de la historia..._

_y en el **capitulo 6...**_

**_¡El primer Lemmon!_**

_Awww!_

_si te gusto y quieres mas_

_**¡COMENTA!**  
_


	5. Un Dios del Sexo

_¡Wow! ¿Están contentas?, yo se que si, espero les guste esta sorpresa,_

_ les digo que esta historia esta cada vez mejor… el martes también habrá capitulo asi que no se desesperen, ojala les guste el capitulo, _

_les aseguro que el próximo se vine mejor, esto es solo un poco de miel…_

_Con amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

Así como nada habían pasado dos semanas desde que empecé a trabajar con Edward Cullen, no puedo decir que son las dos semanas más felices de mi vida, pero bueno… por lo menos ya lo aguantaba mejor. En casa las cosas marchaban excelentes, con Carmen por un mes en la cárcel estabamos en la gloria, mi padre y hermana estaban tranquilos y felices, se alimentaban, podían dormir todo lo que quisieran y lo mejor es que de nuevo podía escuchar sus risas. Pero por las noches las cosas eran diferentes, un maldito insomnio me estaba atacando, mi cabeza estaba llena de preocupaciones, Carmen, mi trabajo, mi familia, ¿Qué pasaría cuando Carmen volviera? ¿Seguiríamos teniendo paz? No lo creía, tenía que apresurar las cosas, si ella regresaba tendría que pedir un adelanto y sacar a mi familia de ésta casa cuanto antes.

—Buenos días —saludé a Margarite, otra de la decena de mucamas que había en ésta casa.

—Buenos días señorita Swan —me saludó como siempre—. El Señor Cullen no está en su habitación.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Pero donde está?

—En la biblioteca.

—Entonces iré por él —le dije con cierta autoridad.

—Pero señorita Swan —me llamó—. El señor pidió no ser molestado.

—Lo lamento, pero si a él le pasa algo es a mi a la que regañaran, no se preocupe que yo corro con la responsabilidad.

En éstas dos semanas he aprendido a manejar el carácter tan difícil y explosivo de mi jefe, por algunas razones discutimos ésta semana. A él no le gusta que se le controle ni que tampoco se le vigile a cada minuto, pero como le decía a la chica, si algo le pasa, es mi responsabilidad, tenía que evitar cualquier tipo de problema con él. Llegué a las puertas de la biblioteca y sentí de inmediato su voz, como ya era costumbre escucharlo, estaba enojado. Bastante enojado.

—¡Demonios! —gritó cuando abrí la puerta, la cerré detrás de mi y me quedé esperando a que me viera, estaba de espaldas a la enorme ventana, traía los usuales buzos o pijamas que ocupaba cuando estaba en su habitación, la polera se cernía perfectamente a toda su anatomía—. No me importa, Frederick, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero el proyecto de Vancouver tiene que iniciar la próxima semana, no hay más plazos.

Comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación, cuando levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en mí, su ceño se frunció aún más, haciendo caso omiso a su enojo me senté en uno de los sillones del pequeño estar que había. Él siguió con su paseo, constantemente se pasaba las manos por su cabello, aunque era algo que hacía a menudo. Me detuve a contemplar su belleza. La polera que marcaba su cuerpo dejaba entrever el físico de atleta que tenía, su abdomen estaba perfectamente marcado al igual que la parte baja de su pelvis, me sonrojé al pensar que mas seguiría para abajo.

Si Edward Cullen tenía fama de ser un mujeriego y tenerlas a todas a sus pies entonces sus dotes en el arte del sexo tendrían que ser excepcionales. Yo era una mujer bastante madura, a mis veinticinco años había tenido un par de novios, pero Edward Cullen que sólo me llevaba siete años de diferencia me superaba en cientos, yo creo que miles de noviazgos. ¡Dios! Si hiciera dinero por sus noviazgos sería el doble de rico de lo que es ahora. Después de gruñir un poco más colgó inesperadamente y me miró con sus ojos cargados de molestia.

—¿Quién la autorizo para entrar?

—Nadie, sólo vine a comprobar que estaba bien —le respondí, parándome del sillón poniéndome a su altura, pero sólo de su carácter porque su cuerpo me superaba por varios centímetros de altura.

—Pues ya me vio, ahora lárguese —me dijo, girándose hacia la ventana.

—No puedo —le contesté con voz dura, igual a la de él.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Le ordeno que se vaya y me deje solo! —me gritó, con sus ojos saliéndose de su cabeza.

—¡No puedo dejarlo solo! —respiré—. Mire señor Cullen, sé que para usted esto es incomodo, me refiero tener a alguien a su lado todo el tiempo…

—Por supuesto —replicó con sarcasmo.

—Lo sé, pero lamentablemente usted me esta pagando por esto, por mantenerlo seguro y porque nada malo le suceda, así que le pido de favor que coopere con esto, así lo dos saldremos ganando.

—Claro, si a mi me pasa algo usted ya no recibirá el cuantioso cheque que le pagó —me dijo, apreté mis puños hasta que los nudillos me quedaron blancos.

—Eso es obvio, usted tampoco trabaja por dulces señor Cullen, todos tenemos nuestro precio en ésta vida, todos —le dije, y él me miró con una expresión diferente en su rostro, pero que rápidamente la reemplazo por la cara dura y cincelada que tenía cuando peleaba.

—Bien, entonces quédese aquí. Debo hacer unas llamadas así que manténgase en silencio.

—Está bien, lo hare, pero después tenemos que ir a su habitación para hacerle su chequeo.

—¡Ya quiere tocarme! —me dijo con burla.

—Oh si señor, no sabe, esperé toda la noche para ponerle las manos encima —le dije, cruzándome de brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

—Veo que está sacando las garras señorita Swan —me dijo con visible sorpresa—, cuando llegó no decía ni pio y ahora contesta a todo lo que digo.

—Sólo expreso mi punto de vista señor Cullen ¿o eso no está dentro de mis funciones? —le pregunté con sarcasmo, recordando lo que le me dijo cuando llegué.

—Sí, ya que no quiero un bloque de concreto como enfermera, pero no abuse —me advirtió, volviendo a tomar el teléfono, rápidamente marcó un número, pero colgó antes de que alguien le contestara—. Señorita Swan —me llamó con tono serio, levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Dígame?

—Quiero avisarle que ahora su cheque será cancelado semana a semana.

—¡Ah! —dije confundida—. ¿Entonces mi salario se dividirá en las semanas del mes?

—No —respondió, levantando nuevamente el teléfono—. El salario que iba a ser mensual ahora será semanal, alégrese, le estoy subiendo el sueldo al triple.

—¿Qué? —dije en un grito, él sólo levantó su mano y me hizo guardar silencio, segundos después comenzó a hablar.

Pasamos la siguiente hora ahí dentro, no podía creerlo ¡me subió al triple el sueldo! ¿Pero por qué? Mi intuición me decía que no era precisamente por mi trabajo ya que él cuestionaba todas mis decisiones, ¡Dios! ¿Qué tramara éste hombre? Edward Cullen parecía otra persona cuando hablaba de negocios, hasta el momento solo conocía dos partes de él, el Edward Cullen presidente y dueño de su compañía, él que no tenía piedad con nada ni con nadie y el Edward Cullen de su casa, el que podía ser un verdadero fastidio si se lo proponía. Al cabo de unos minutos más, él colgó y me miró para hablarme.

—Ya terminé, vamos a mi habitación —me dijo, avanzando hacia la puerta.

—Claro, ya es hora de sus medicamentos.

El día pasó rápido, ahora por suerte todos los días eran así. El tener una relación de mas «confianza» me hacía sentirme un poco mas cómoda, estábamos comenzando la última semana del mes, estaba feliz porque sólo faltaba una semana para recibir mi sueldo, pero lo que mas me preocupaba era que quedaban sólo dos semanas para que Carmen volviera y eso me ponía mas tensa que nunca. A las seis en punto recogí todas mis cosas y comencé a alistarme, hoy estaba un poco apurada ya que debía pasar al centro por unos materiales que necesitaba Kate.

—¿Una cita? —me preguntó Cullen desde su cama, estaba sentado en ella y apoyado en un montón de almohadas. Parecía un dios en una nube, me giré ante su pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Por las prisas, jamás sale corriendo de ésta casa —_eso es porque no ve de la puerta de su habitación para afuera_, pensé.

—No, sólo tengo que hacer —dije, tomando todo rápidamente y encaminándome a la puerta.

—Buenas noches señor Cullen —le dije, girándome para verlo, sus ojos de un verde tan intenso como las hojas de los arboles me observaban intensamente.

—Buenas noches señorita Swan —respondió.

Salí de la habitación y comencé a bajar las escaleras, cuando iba por la mitad de la escalera que me hacía bajar al segundo piso la misma visión que había tendió todos los días desde que entré a trabajar aquí venía subiendo las escaleras, otra modelo.

Ésta era un poco diferente a las demás, por primera vez vi a una que tenía el cabello castaño, un color castaño oscuro, casi chocolate, sus ojos eran de un color café, pero menos intenso que su pelo. Ella me miró y me dio una picara sonrisa, ¡Dios! Ya podría imaginar lo que iba a pasar. Apuré el paso y salí de la casa.

Estaba parada en la estación de autobuses cuando decidí llamar a mi casa, debía saber como estaba todo, comencé a buscar mi celular, pero no estaba dentro de mi bolso. Desesperadamente me metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi falda y en mi chaquetilla, ¡no estaba!

—¡Demonios! —dije fuerte, haciendo que toda la gente me mirada. La única parte en la que podía estar era en la mansión.

Caminé nuevamente hacia aquella enorme casona, cuando llegué, Rachel estaba limpiando las perillas de las puertas.

—Señorita Swan —dijo con visible sorpresa—. ¿Ha olvidado algo?

—Sí, mi celular.

—Y tuvo que devolverse, que pena.

—No es problema.

Pasé por su lado y subí rápidamente las escaleras, lo único que esperaba era que el señor Cullen no se molestara por volver, tomaría mi celular y saldría corriendo nuevamente de allí. Subí hasta el tercer piso y no me encontré con nadie, me extrañó, ya que siempre hay gente en los pasillos de esa casa, ya sea limpiando como cambiando todo de lugar, al parecer Edward Cullen era un maniático de la limpieza. Llegué a la puerta y sentí ruido, abrí con cuidado para que no se molestara por interrumpir, pero me tensé de inmediato cuando pude ver lo que pasaba adentro.

—¡Ah! —un gemido que recorrió todo mi cuerpo salió de la boca de la mujer que estaba arriba de la cama, Edward Cullen se estaba follando a aquella mujer.

La escena era digna de una súper producción pornográfica, la habitación estaba llena de las ropas de ambos tiradas por todas partes, arriba de la cama estaba la mujer apoyada en sus manos y rodillas, completamente desnuda, atrás estaba él, Edward Cullen, sus manos estaba en sus caderas y las presionaba fuerte contra la piel de ella. Los gemidos de placer llenaban por completo la habitación, mi cuerpo traicionero comenzó a reaccionar ante lo que estaba presenciando, la puerta no estaba completamente abierta, pero si me permitía mirar todo lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación.

—¡Edward! —gritó la mujer cuando él comenzó a embestir más rápido—. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! —gritó, extasiada por el placer que él le daba, miré el cuerpo de Cullen y era majestuoso, cada curva, cada parte estaba perfectamente marcada. Su torso se veía colosal ante cualquiera y su cara…. ¡dios! Su cara, completamente deformada por el placer que obtenía de éste encuentro. Mi cara comenzó a tomar un color rojizo y mi centro comenzó a palpitar, me estaba excitando, sólo con verlo ahí follando con otra mujer. El vaivén comenzó ser cada vez mas rápido, sus cuerpos se veían agotados y completamente excitados. La cara de Edward fue lo único que podía mirar, su rostro, su boca entreabierta soltando gemidos, la fuerza con la que embestía ese cuerpo.

—¡Ah! —un gritó cargado de placer se escuchó de sus labios cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, la mujer casi no podía hablar, cayó tirada en la cama sin poder reaccionar, por un instante vi algo que me perturbo aun mas, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sus ojos estaban en la mujer, pero de repente subieron hasta la dirección en donde estaba yo, la sonrisa de el se hizo aun mas grande. ¡Me vio! Demonios, vio que los estaba observando.

Rápidamente y sin poder evitar la vergüenza, salí de allí, corrí lo mas rápido que pude. En sólo unos minutos llegué a la parada del autobús completamente horrorizada, vi a mi jefe teniendo sexo con una mujer y lo peor fue que me vio, ¡Dios!. Tomé el primer autobús que pasó y me dirigí al centro, la visita fue rápida, compre todo lo que debía y en un tiempo record llegué a mi casa.

—¡Bella! Regresaste pronto —me dijo la dulce voz de mi hermana cuando entré, ella estaba sentada en la mesa con papá listos para cenar.

—Sí —traté de componer mi expresión—. Volví pronto.

—¿Cenaras con nosotros? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No —respondí en un susurro—. Me daré una ducha antes de cenar, comiencen sin mí, yo comeré mas tarde.

—Está bien —dijeron los dos al unisonó, ambos se enfrascaron en una charla que los mantenía sonriendo constantemente. Salí del letargo y yo también sonreí al verlos así de contentos.

Me fui a la habitación y dejé mis cosas, saqué una toalla y me encerré en el baño. Me apoyé contra el lavabo y dejé caer un poco mi cabeza. Ya sabía yo que todas esas mujeres eran sus amantes, pero ¿se las follaba todos los días? Lo más extraño de todo es que cada vez que veía a una era totalmente diferente a la del día anterior, al cerrar los ojos las imágenes venían solas a mi cabeza, yo había tenido sexo en mi vida, pero sin duda ver a ese hombre, a ese dios teniendo sexo marcaba un antes y un después en vida sexual.

Abrí la llave de la ducha, pues la temperatura en media ya que no quería muy caliente, lo que más necesitaba era una ducha un poco mas fría para calmar éste calor que sentía. Me desnudé y me metí de inmediato. El agua estaba tibia y hacía que mi cuerpo tuviera escalofríos. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar del agua, pero fue lo peor que podría haber hecho.

Sin pedirlo las mismas imágenes se agolparon en mi mente, mi cuerpo a pesar de estar en contacto con el agua fría reaccionó de inmediato, la imagen de Edward embistiendo un cuerpo me hizo despertar el deseo nuevamente. Jaboneé mi cuerpo, pasando mis manos por toda mi piel, cuando llegué a mi zona intima ésta palpito ante el contacto, nuevamente la cara llena de placer y excitación de Edward apareció frente a mis ojos, aun tenía en mis oídos el sonido de sus gemidos, de su respiración entrecortada, el crujido de la cama cuando él la penetraba, todo lo que paso por mis ojos mientras los miraba volvió a mí en sólo unos segundos. Mi boca soltó un gemido que fue acallado con el agua.

No sé cuantos minutos estuve allí fantaseando con sus manos, pero no pude evitarlo, la atracción que sentía por él se acrecentó de manera alarmante el presenciar la escena de hoy día. ¿Cómo podría verle la cara mañana? Salí de la ducha y me vestí, aún sentía vestigios del placer que se produjo en mi cuerpo con sólo recordarlo. Cené tranquilamente y nos fuimos a dormir. Mañana estaba segura de que sería un largo día.

—Buenos días señorita Swan —me saludó Will.

—Buenos días señor Lickwood —saludé con cortesía.

—Espero que haya tenido unas buenas noches.

—Sí —respondí en un susurro.

Subí lentamente las escaleras, retardando lo que mas pudiese el encuentro con Edward Cullen. Dios, ¡¿cómo podría mirarlo a la cara? ¡El me había visto!

Llegué a la habitación no sin antes contar hasta veinte, golpeé y él me dio la entrada. Pasé hacia la habitación y todo parecía como el día anterior, él estaba sentado en su cama y observaba todos mis movimientos. _Tal como siempre,_ dije para mí.

—Muy buenos días señorita Swan —me saludó, mas cortés que de costumbre.

—Bue… buenos días señor Cullen —le respondí tartamudeando.

—¿Cómo durmió? Me imagino que muy bien —me dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz, pasé a dejar mis cosas y en la mesa de centro vi mi celular.

—¡Mi celular! —dije en voz alta.

—Sí, William lo encontró hoy en la mañana y lo apagó, espero que tenga más cuidado con sus partencias, eso no habla bien de usted —apreté el aparato en mis manos.

—Sí señor, no se preocupe —respondí con visible molestia, pero aun sonriendo.

La mañana pasó muy lentamente, sentía a Cullen observarme todo el tiempo, creo que estaba pensando que comentaría algo, pero por nada del mundo abriría mi boca. Prefería evitarme la vergüenza. Al medio día llego Emmett, sacándonos de ese incomodo silencio.

—Buenas tardes Edward. Hola Bella.

—Buenas tardes Emmett.

—Hola — le saludé con la mano desde donde estaba.

—Edward, tengo los resultados de tus exámenes —le dijo, con un tono de preocupación en su voz—. Necesitamos hablar —le dijo, y de inmediato lo miré, él como siempre no demostró ninguna emoción en su rostro, lo único que pude ver fue que sus ojos brillaron con las palabras del doctor.

—Está bien, habla.

—¿Te molesta que Bella se quede? —le preguntó.

—No, de todos modos es mi enfermera e igual se va a enterar.

—Sí, bueno… —continuó Emmett—. Los resultados me llegaron hoy, debo decirte que tus exámenes, Edward, están completamente normales.

—¿Qué? —exclamamos los dos al unisonó, ambos nos miramos, yo me sonrojé, pero él sólo desvió sus ojos.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo un poco enojado.

—Sí, es verdad, míralo por ti mismo —le pasó los análisis y a la distancia pude ver que todos tenían la palabra «normal» en sus resultados.

—Pero si todo es normal entonces ¿qué demonios tengo?

—Estamos ante un complejo caso Edward, sin duda. No sé que mas podríamos practicarte, estamos en un país muy avanzado donde la medicina es la mejor del mundo y aun no podemos descubrir lo que te paso.

—¡Demonios! —dijo, lanzando los exámenes a la cama, se paró de ella y se comenzó a pasear. Mi vista se fue hacia su cuerpo, tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos.

—Tranquilo amigo, sé que…

—¡¿Cómo demonios me pides que me calme? ¡Tú no eres el que tiene que estar encerrado todo el día!

—Sí, pero…

—¡Ya basta! No pienso hacer nada más. No estaré un día mas aquí en la casa, mañana regresare a la oficina —mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, ¿aquí acababa mi trabajo?

—Yo sabía que ibas a reaccionar así, es por eso que sólo tengo una condición para darte una alta provisoria.

—¿Cuál es?

—Que Isabella te siga acompañando —cambié mis ojos de Emmett a Edward, él me evaluó con la mirada y luego soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—¡Demonios! Está bien, todo con tal de que me dejes salir de aquí.

—Que te quede claro Edward que al primer atisbo de una recaída deberás volver al reposo, te recuerdo que en los dos meses que llevas en cama no has tenido ninguna recaída —antes de que yo llegara Edward ya llevaba un mes en ésta casa encerrado, yo sólo llegué a complementar el trabajo de Emmett.

—Está bien ¡Esta bien! Lo que sea con tal de salir.

—Bien, entonces te extenderé de inmediato el certificado, que te quede claro que será una alta provisional.

—Sí, ya entendí —dijo, apurando a Emmett. Él comenzó a escribir el certificado, antes de terminar me miró.

—Bella, mas tarde tomarle a Edward unos exámenes de sangre y mándalos a analizar.

—Claro —le dije.

Emmett le dio el certificado y después de darme unas cuantas indicaciones se retiró. Unas horas más tarde me dispuse a tomarle las muestras de sangre.

—¿Señor Cullen? —le llamé.

—Dígame —me dijo, sin levantar la vista del periódico que leía.

—Le tomare ahora las muestras de sangre.

—Está bien — me dijo, cerrando el periódico.

Se sentó en la cama y esperó a que le indicara lo que tenía que hacer, para éste tipo de cosas tenía el equipo necesario: una pequeña mesa plegable que ponía encima de la cama, las agujas, las botellas de muestras y la bandeja de acero para dejar todo, además del algodón y el alcohol.

—Bien, ponga su brazo en la mesa —le pedí, él obedeció de inmediato. Sentí una corriente extraña cuando la piel de su brazo rozó la mía.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó, en una voz extrañamente sensual.

—Sí… así está bien —respondí, un tanto nerviosa.

Comencé a sacarle las muestras, él siempre me miraba atento a todo lo que realizaba, saqué dos frascos de sangre, le pasé el algodón para que se frotara en donde lo había pinchado, pero como siempre no le salió ni una gota de sangre, si no le hubiera extraído nunca, habría pensado que éste hombre era de piedra y no corría sangre por sus venas.

—No salió nada —dijo casi para él.

—No, como siempre usted sana bastante rápido —le respondí, tapando las muestras.

—Hoy no me respondió… —me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunté, mientras etiquetaba los pequeños frasquitos.

—Si había dormido bien, con lo que anoche presencio puede que haya alterado algo en su dormir —me dijo, mi sorpresa fue imposible de disimular. Accidentalmente solté uno de los frascos de sangre que azotó contra la bandeja y se rompió.

—No no… no sé de qué me habla, ¡demonios! —le respondí, maldiciendo por el frasco que había perdido. Me paré rápidamente a buscar algo con que limpiar sin darle oportunidad para hablarme. ¡Dios mío! Si me había visto.

Sólo tomó unos segundos para que la situación se diera vuelta completamente cuando llegué a la mesa en donde tenía todos los implementos, antes de tomar un poco de papel secante sentí un cuerpo detrás del mío, aun mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando sentí los brazos de Edward pasar por mi cintura, estrechándome contra su cuerpo, mi boca soltó un gemido involuntario y mis manos cayeron a la mesa tratando de sujetarme de ella para no caer, la sensación de excitación que me provoco el movimiento fue completamente abrumadora.

—Ayer la vi —me dijo con esa sensual voz—. Estaba husmeando en la puerta, viste cuando estaba con Valery ¿cierto? —negué frenéticamente con mi cabeza—. No mientas —me dijo, pegándome bruscamente a su cuerpo, la tela de mi falda era tan delgada que podía sentir cada parte de su dura erección presionando contra mi trasero. Un gemido se soltó de mi boca, incrementando la tensión sexual que existía entre nosotros.

—Señor Cullen… ¿Qué… qué hace? —pregunté, mientras la excitación me envolvía cada vez mas.

—Nada, sólo le estoy preguntando algo, respóndame —me presionó aún mas contra su pene, mi cadera se fue hacia atrás haciendo aún mas frenético el contacto, mi cuerpo cayó un poco hacia la mesa, él podría perfectamente haberme penetrado en esta posición. ¡Que demonios estaba pensado!

—Ah… señorita Swan —respiró cerca de mi cabeza—. ¿Está nerviosa?

—Señor Cullen —solté en un susurro, tal vez lo estaba imaginando, pero sentía su potente erección palpitar contra mi piel, cuando me di cuenta de ese detalle mi centro comenzó a hacerlo al mismo ritmo, sus ávidas manos me agarraron y me hicieron girar enfrentándome contra sus ojos.

—Me llevé una gran sorpresa al verla observando —me dijo, con su halito golpeando en mi cara, olía a menta—, reconozco que ser observado por otra mujer aumento el placer —afirmó.

—¿Qué pretende? —pregunté en un susurro, excitada como jamás había pensado, mi centro comenzaba a sentir los estragos de su cuerpo, la humedad que se dispersaba rápidamente por él me delataba.

—¿Yo? Nada —me dijo, sus ojos examinaron mi cuerpo—. Nada, sólo quería preguntar algo, además de comprobar si la había afectado vernos. Ya veo que sí.

Antes de que pudiera replicar algo un golpe en la puerta nos hizo separarnos bruscamente. En sólo unos segundos Edward volvió a su cama y yo me giré violentamente hacia la mesa, comencé a ordenar todo lo que se había salido de su lugar, al poner mis manos sobre ella todo lo que había encima se desordeno.

—Señor Cullen, tiene una llamada —dijo Margarita.

—Gracias —le respondió él, tomando el teléfono—. ¿Diga? —contestó.

Mientras él hablaba por teléfono salí al baño, entré casi corriendo y me apoyé en la puerta, cerré mis ojos y solté todo ese deseo que había contenido. ¡Dios mío! Fue lo único que pude pensar. Caminé rápidamente hacia el lavabo, el espejo me mostraba una imagen que muy pocas veces había visto, mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas, mi cabello despeinado, mis ropas desordenadas y lo más importante: la cara de excitación no me la sacaba nadie.

—¿Cómo… cómo puede ser esto? —repliqué mirándome al espejo, mi mano se fue a mis labios y atravesó toda mi cara, las sensaciones que me había despertado ese hombre sólo con ponerme contra su cuerpo habían sido abrumadoras.

Desesperada, abrí el grifo y mojé mi cara tratando de disminuir el creciente deseo. Cuando al fin logre calmarme un poco volví a la habitación, pero ahora ya no había ni señas de lo que había pasado antes, Edward estaba paseándose de lado a lado y gritaba como loco.

—¡Demonios Frederick! —ya le tenía lastima al pobre—. ¡¿Cómo puede salir todo mal? Se nota que yo no estoy a cargo, pero mañana a primera hora estaré allí, si, prepara una junta de directores, debo hablar con todos ellos.

Caminé lentamente hacia la habitación, el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde y era hora de salir, hoy más que nunca deseaba salir corriendo. Me giré para guardar mis cosas.

—No me interesa, ¡Maldita sea! Te dije que… ¡Ah! —un grito de dolor salió de los labios de Edward, el teléfono impactó contra el suelo y sus manos se fueron directamente a su cabeza, me giré rápidamente para ver qué pasaba.

—Señor Cullen —le dije, corriendo hacia él—. Señor Cullen ¿qué pasa?

—¡Ah! —un nuevo grito salió de su pecho, despertando todos mis sentidos—. Bella, me duele, ¡Ah! —volvió a gritar, agarrándose aun más la cabeza, su cara estaba totalmente crispada por el dolor que sentía. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, intenté sujetarlo, pero el peso de él me sobrepasó.

Corrí hacia una de las murallas y toqué el botón de emergencia que tenían en la casa. Si estaba teniendo un derrame o algo así teníamos que reaccionar rápido. Debía trasladarlo a un hospital.

—Edward, por favor —le pedí, tratando de levantarlo para llevarlo a la cama.

—¡Ah! —un grito aun más fuerte se desató, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse volvió a caer al suelo, pero esta vez desmayado.

Miré su cuerpo inerte en el suelo, mi corazón se detuvo y no pude evitar gritar.

—¡Edward! —dije, corriendo a socorrerlo, estaba teniendo nuevamente una crisis y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.


	6. Deseo Incontrolable

**Historia Beteada por Gabriela (- Lady Ava'dore-)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. **Prohibida su adaptación, copia parcial o total.**

**

* * *

**

_Hola Nenas ¿Cómo están?, yo ando de maravilla, quiero contarles que ya se dieron los lugares del concurso Alguien más de Mixii Lutz… ¿y qué creen?, _

_SAQUE SEGUNDO LUGAR ¡Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!, si ¡enserio!, saque el segundo lugar _

_(ni yo misma me lo creo) y eso ¿saben a quién se lo debo?_

**¡A USTEDES!**

_Gracias a todos esos maravillosos votos fue que esto se hizo realidad, estoy más que feliz, me siento orgullosa de mi premio y les aseguro que se siente como _

_el primero. Bueno lo prometido es deuda también, como siento que este de verdad es un primer lugar que no les quepa duda que les estaré subiendo _

_algún regalito por estos días, será algo muy especial._

_Espero les guste este cap., es uno de mis regalos tiene 18 páginas… a las que le guste el Lemmon espero que este sea de su agrado. _

**_¡ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!_**

_Con Amor_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —lo llamé, pero él por nada del mundo parecía querer despertar, moví su cuerpo y parecía sin vida, su piel estaba aún mas blanca que de costumbre y sus manos que hace pocos minutos las había sentido quemar en mi piel ahora estaban heladas. ¿Por qué había sucedido esto? No pude evitar preguntarme.

—¡Señor Cullen! —dijo la horrorizada voz de Will, se acercó lentamente a donde estábamos, yo estaba sentada en el suelo y Edward estaba con su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo—. ¿Qué le ha pasado? —me preguntó de inmediato.

—Estaba discutiendo con alguien por teléfono y de pronto le vino ésta crisis, pero no es momento para explicar ¡Llame a una ambulancia!

—Sí… sí —respondió atropelladamente. En menos de diez minutos estaba una unidad de rescate medico en la casona, subieron rápidamente hacia la habitación y comenzaron a trabajar en él.

—¡Atrás por favor! —nos dijeron cuando llegaron a nuestro lado.

—Yo soy su enfermera —le dije tratando de ayudar.

—Bien señorita, entonces infórmenos.

Mientras ellos lo inmovilizaban les conté rápidamente de la extraña patología que tenía Edward.

—Entonces lo llevaremos al St. Mathew, síganos por favor.

—Sí —respondí rápidamente, tomé mi abrigo del sofá y los seguí mientras lo bajaban inmovilizado en una camilla—. ¡Will! Encárgate de avisarle a quien creas correspondiente, después vete al hospital, tu sabes mejor que yo los aspectos legales del señor Cullen

—Sí señorita, el chofer ya está afuera esperándola.

Salí de la casa corriendo y me metí al auto, James, el Chofer de Edward, me esperaba atento afuera.

—Al St. Mathew —le dije antes de entrar, él sólo asintió y rápidamente se subió al auto, manejó a toda velocidad por las calles de Chicago, saqué mi celular y busqué rápidamente el número de Emmett.

—¡Bella! —me dijo alegre cuando contestó—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Edward acaba de tener una recaída —un silencio de sólo unos segundo se hizo en el teléfono.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó el doctor—. ¿A dónde lo llevaran?

—Al St. Mathew, ya casi estamos llegando.

—Bien, salgo de inmediato —ambos cortamos la comunicación. Mordí nerviosa una de mis uñas, tenía una opresión gigante en el pecho y lo único que quería era llorar, jamás me había pasado esto en el hospital, hasta en las peores situaciones sabía controlarme muy bien, pero por lo visto éste no era el caso.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, le pedí a James que se quedara cerca por si lo necesitaba, cuando sacaron a Edward de la ambulancia mi pecho se oprimió aun mas, venía mas pálido que cuando lo sacaron de la casa. Los paramédicos lo hicieron pasar a urgencias, pero un guardia me retuvo en la entrada.

—Lo siento, no puede pasar.

—Pero soy la enfermera del señor —le repliqué muy molesta.

—Lo siento, pero sólo familiares directos pueden pasar.

—¡Demonios! —grité exaltada, ganándome todas las miradas que había a mi alrededor. Caminé hacia donde había unos ventanales y ahí me quedé esperando.

Al pasar de los segundos, los minutos, mi cabeza iba generando diferentes ideas, sólo unos momentos más tarde casi me golpeé contra la pared por estar pensando cosas terribles. No sabía porque eran pero tenía un gran miedo de que a Edward le sucediera algo, yo no quería eso.

Mi traicionera mente también me mostró lo que habíamos pasado esa tarde, no habían pasado ni dos horas desde que él me había hecho experimentar tan exquisitos sentimientos. Él, un hombre de dinero, de poder, con clase, me había intentado seducir, no podía imaginar como él podría haberse fijado en mí. O tal vez yo era muy ilusa y sólo estaba jugando conmigo. Una tarde que sólo podría haber estado preso de un deseo contenido y yo era la única para ayudarlo a liberarse, debe haber estado ansioso de que llegara alguna de sus modelos.

Al cabo de una hora entró Emmett por la puerta de la urgencia, me vio, pero pasó directamente hacia la puerta por donde habían ingresado a Edward, comencé a pasearme por todo el lugar nerviosa por lo que sucedía, no tenía ni idea de cómo estaba, pero ansiaba tener noticias sobre él.

—_Familiares del Señor Edward Cullen a informaciones por favor —_la voz del alto parlante me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, miré el reloj de la pared y ya eran casi las nueve de la noche. Caminé rápidamente hacia donde se indicó, yo no era un familiar, pero tenía que saber cómo estaba.

—Buenas noches —saludé a la enfermera que estaba en el mesón—, mi nombre es Isabella Swan nece…

—Ah, señorita Swan, pasé por favor —mi cara demostró la sorpresa que tenía, la enfermera salió del mesón y me indicó que siguiera por el pasillo hasta el Box 5, agradecí y rápidamente me dirigí allá.

Atravesé el pasillo a zancadas, estaba nerviosa, mi cuerpo me traicionaba y demostraba todo el miedo que sentía ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera yo misma lo sabía, necesitaba ver a Edward y saber que estaba bien, sólo eso podría calmarme. Llegué al Box y mis ojos se clavaron en un cuerpo que estaba en la camilla.

—Edward —susurré sólo para mí, él estaba en una camilla, tan pálido como llego y con sus ojos cerrados, a su lado estaba Emmett rellenando una ficha—. Dios…

—Bella —Emmett levantó la vista y se paró a saludarme—, buenas noches —me dijo con un beso y abrazo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿El señor Cullen está bien? —le pregunté con miedo de que la respuesta no fuera buena.

—Sí, por ahora lo está. Tuvo un fuerte colapso, pero no sabemos a qué se debió, dime ¿qué pasó antes de que esto pasara?

—Estábamos en su habitación y luego… —mi rápida mente me mostró en sólo unos segundos lo que yo trataba de omitir, mis ojos miraron a Emmett y los de él se posaron en los míos esperando una respuesta.

—Me puse… a discutir —interrumpió la voz de Edward desde la camilla, ambos nos giramos y no pude contener la alegría que tenía de ver que estaba bien, me acerqué lentamente hacia su cama, sus ojos estaban igual de intensos y su cara comenzaba a recuperar su tono normal.

—Hola —me saludó, y no pude reprimir la sonrisa.

—Hola —le respondí.

—Edward, amigo, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó Emmett, adelantándose y poniéndose entre nosotros.

—Bien —le dijo, llevándose una mano a la frente—, pero no sabes cómo me duele la cabeza.

—Es normal, lo que tuviste hoy fue un fuerte colapso y por lo que me dices puede que haya sido provocado por una situación en la que te estresaste. Iré por la enfermera y el doctor de turno para que examinen tu condición.

—Está bien —le dijo con voz ronca, inmediatamente que Emmett se fuera sus ojos se fijaron en los mío—. Acércate —me pidió con el mismo tono de voz.

—¿Cómo se siente? —le pregunté mientras me paraba al lado de su cama.

—Mejor, aunque como les dije me duele muchísimo la cabeza, dime ¿dónde está Will?

—Llegó, pero se está encargando del papeleo, yo no entiendo de eso —respondí bajando mi mirada.

—Bien, no tienes porque, tú tienes que estar conmigo en éste momento, de lo demás que se encargue él —por una razón que no adiviné mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Necesita algo? —le pregunté.

—Sí — me dijo serio—, acércate ya que no puedo gritar —acorté la poca distancia que me separaba de la cama, me incliné un poco para que pudiera hablarme—. Necesito un beso —susurró.

Giré mi cabeza para verlo, pero fue aun peor, en sólo unos segundos una de sus manos tomó mi muñeca atrayéndome hacia él, su otra mano se metió entre mi cabello y mi nuca pegándome aun mas a él. Cuando menos lo esperé nos estábamos besando, estaba probando de sus labios. El beso fue completamente pasional y lleno de lujuria, en sólo unos segundos mi cuerpo y cada partícula de mi ser reaccionaron ante sus labios, su cálida lengua se metió en mi boca haciendo estragos, no pude resistirme a besarlo, me era imposible.

—¿Qué hace? —le pregunté, mientras se separaba para dejar pequeños besos en mi boca, él me hizo callar.

—Bésame —me dijo, dejándome completamente desconcertada, sus manos siguieron agarrándose fuerte de mi muñeca y a mi nuca, sus labios nuevamente entraron en acción y el deseo que había contenido de la otra vez despertó con mayor fuerza que antes, me separé bruscamente de él para buscar aire, solté el poco que tenía dentro en un sonoro gemido. Sus besos comenzaron a bajar hacia mi cuello, sus labios me quemaban cada pedazo de piel que dejaban. Mi conciencia estaba escandalizada, estábamos en un hospital, separados de la gente sólo por una cortina, en cualquier momento podría entrar alguien y descubrirnos, pero eso al parecer a mi jefe no le importaba, porque sus caricias cada vez se hacían más intensas.

Me soltó de la muñeca y de la nuca, pero rápidamente pegó sus manos a mi cintura, yo no me encontraba en la mejor posición posible, tenía medio cuerpo recostado arriba de la cama, nuestros pechos estaban uno sobre el otro sintiendo cada respiración que daba el otro. Me apretó contra su cuerpo y despertó sentimientos que jamás pensé descubrir sólo con un beso, su agarre era tan demandante y necesitado que con sólo sentirlo aprisionándome contra su cuerpo me hacía excitarme mas y mas.

—¡Ah! —gimió contra mi cuello, su lengua lamió todo lo que tenía a su paso, pero cuando justo sintió a alguien en el pasillo me soltó de inmediato empujándome fuera de la cama, mis piernas flaquearon por lo intenso de la situación. Sólo tuvimos unos segundos para mirarnos, pero me parecieron eternos, sus ojos me observaban de arriba hacia abajo, su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, los labios de ambos estaban completamente hinchados por la precisión que hicimos al besarnos, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro y me derritió por completo, mi corazón se agitó aun mas y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo intenso, lo miré y en su rostro sólo pude distinguir la lujuria.

—Bueno Edward —dijo Emmett corriendo la cortina—, el doctor vendrá enseguida. Bella —se refirió a mí, pero yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo, él también me observaba con la misma sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Maldición! ¿Me estaba tentando?—, Bella —me llamó nuevamente.

—¿Sí? —pregunté.

—Es hora de que te vayas, es muy tarde y tu horario terminó, no es necesario que te quedes.

—Sí… sí, pero… —intenté replicar.

—Vete a casa y mañana pasare por la mansión a decirte lo que pasó —miré nuevamente a Edward y él no había cambiado su cara.

—¿Trajiste tus cosas al hospital?

—No —susurré—, pero no importa, me devolveré a la mansión a buscarlas.

—No —sentenció Edward—, dile a James que te lleve a tu casa, mañana él también irá a recogerte, no es necesario que te vayas a mi casa nuevamente, Emmett tiene razón, para ti fue bastante por hoy.

—Pero señor Cullen —intenté rebatirlo, aún me sentía un poco culpable por no haber podido hacer nada mas, de verdad me quería quedar, pero al contrario de eso necesitaba tener una seria charla con éste hombre, debía saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza para que hiciera todo esto.

—¡Ya basta! —me gritó, y se llevó de inmediato una mano a su cabeza—. ¡Maldita sea!

—Bella, no reclames por favor, acepta lo que dice Edward y vete a descansar, ya mañana hablaremos.

—Está bien —les dije—. Mañana nos vemos entonces.

—Buenas noches Bella.

—Buenas noches —se despidió Edward.

—Buenas noches a los dos.

Salí del Box con la sola idea de llegar a mi casa a bañarme con agua fría, éste hombre estaba jugando con mis sentimientos y al mismo tiempo con las reacciones de mi cuerpo. ¡Demonios! ¡Maldito cuerpo traicionero! Salí al estacionamiento y apenas James me vio abrió la puerta para mí. El auto comenzó a recorrer las calles de Chicago, hacía un frio de los mil demonios, toda la gente andaba con el mayor número de prendas posibles, cerré los ojos y me permití recordar el beso. Sin duda Edward Cullen era un besador nato o tal vez los años de experiencia le habían dado esa facultad. Toqué mi boca y la sentía arder ante el contacto con mis dedos, no podía evitar que ese beso me gustase, porque así fue, mi mundo se torció al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan dulces… de sólo pensar en ellos o estar contra su cuerpo me hacía estremecer.

Al otro día James llego puntual a buscarme, por irme con él pude levantarme un poco más tarde ya que nos iríamos directo a la mansión, al llegar allá estaba todo en silencio, mis piernas temblaron con la sola idea de estar a solas con Edward, la tensión sexual que sentía se comenzaba a sentir en todas partes y al parecer él ya se había dado cuenta.

—Buenos días Señorita Swan —me saludó Will—, antes de que suba esto es para usted —en sus manos había un sobre, lo recibí.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté con duda.

—Es su paga, recuerde que ahora sus pagos serán semanales. En el sobre están las dos semanas que lleva trabajando aquí y está el cheque de ésta semana —me quedé plantada sin poder mover un sólo musculo, ¿de verdad me iba a pagar todas las semanas como me había dicho? Abrí el sobre y mis ojos se salieron de orbita cuando vi las cantidades que había marcadas en los cheques, los miré detenidamente y la firma inconfundible de mi jefe estaba allí.

—Pero… pero… esto es más de lo que tenía que recibir.

—El señor Cullen autorizó los montos y firmó los cheques, así que no hay nada incorrecto, esa es su paga ¿o es que a caso no la quiere?

—¡Sí! —exclamé, sin disimular la necesidad que tenía de éste dinero—. Es solo…

—No se preocupe, a todos nos ha pasado así, si su trabajo es importante y bien hecho el señor Cullen siempre la recompensará, él es un hombre muy generoso.

—Ya ve —le dije, perdiendo mis ojos nuevamente en los cheques.

—Bueno, no la detengo más, que pase buenos días —se despidió perdiéndose en los pasillos de la mansión.

Webber ya me lo había dicho, Edward Cullen era un hombre que sabía pagar por un servicio bien hecho. Entonces a él le gustaba como trabajaba porque si no… no sabía realmente que tenía en mente ese hombre.

Golpeé suavemente y entré, él estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero ésta mañana se veía diferente, una sonrisa arrebatadoramente sexy se posaba en sus labios.

El día paso rápido, Emmett nos visitó en la mañana y estuvo todo el día allí, discutimos unos diagnósticos y se retiró después del medio día. La tarde paso casi igual, Edward durmió mucho debido a los medicamentos que le estaban dando, disfruté toda la tarde viendo como su angelical rostro descansaba, él podía verse como un ángel cuando dormía, muy diferente a lo que era la realidad. Cuando el reloj marcaba casi las seis de la tarde me salí de la habitación para ir al baño, Edward estaba en el suyo ya que quería darse una ducha. Rápidamente me lavé las manos y me arreglé para partir.

—Señor Cullen —lo llamé cuando estuve en su habitación.

—Me estoy bañando —gritó desde adentro, la puerta estaba abierta. _¡Qué descarado! _Pensé. Sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces me hice hacia atrás y me fui a una de las ventanas en donde él no pudiera verme, no quería por nada del mundo malos entendidos con él, por mucho que deseara que me tocara nuevamente. Sus manos sobre mi piel eran como la miel para las abejas, sólo me había enfrentado dos veces a esa situación y podría decir que me hice adicta a sus manos.

—¿Qué hace allí? —me preguntó extrañado, estaba sentada en una de las esquinas de la habitación, escondida detrás de un pilar que me dificultaba la visión hacia el baño. Él se asomo por aquel pilar y casi palidecí cuando vi su torso desnudo.

—Nada —respondí lo más normal que pude—, sólo estaba esperándolo, no quería importunarlo —por su rostro se extendió una sonrisa torcida que me estremeció todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Importunarme? —rió y caminó hacia su cama, se sentó en una de las orillas y se secó el cabello—. Bueno —me dijo pasando la toalla por su cabello, ¡Dios! Hasta cuando se seca, es sexy… Traté de mirar hacia otro lado, pero su suave voz llamó mi atención nuevamente—, se supone que hoy día yo debería haber vuelto a mi empresa, pero como tuve esa maldita crisis no pude.

—Es verdad.

—¿Pero sabe una cosa? No voy a dejar que ésta maldita enfermedad me deje imposibilitado, volveré a trabajar igual.

—¿Emmett sabe de esto? —le pregunté dudosa.

—No y no tengo porque explicarle —me respondió con un tono serio—, él mismo dijo que ni siquiera sabían que tenían, así que si no saben no tengo de que cuidarme ¿no cree? —volvió a sonreír, eran las primeras veces que lo veía sonreír tan abiertamente, me tenía embobada mirándolo.

—Si usted lo dice —le comenté mientras tomaba mis cosas encima de uno de los sillones, en unos cuantos segundos sentí una presencia al lado de mi cuerpo, me giré y di un respingo por verlo parado tan cerca de mí. Todo lo que tenía en mis manos cayó al suelo.

—¿Cuestiona mis decisiones, señorita Swan? —preguntó cerca de mi rostro.

—Señor… señor Cullen, aléjese —dije, tartamudeando y quitándole toda credibilidad a lo que decía.

—¿De verdad quiere que me aleje? —preguntó tomándome por la cintura.

—¿Qué pretende? —pregunté en un susurro mientras disfrutaba del aroma de su cuerpo, cerré mis ojos para grabarlo en mi mente.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —respondió con otra pregunta, su nariz se acercó a mi cara y comenzó a trazar una línea sobre mi mejilla. Una de sus manos subió de mi cintura a mi espalda para presionarme contra su pecho.

—Por favor, ya basta —le pedí en un susurro contra su piel—, no juegue conmigo.

—No lo hago, pero —besó mi mejilla— esto es algo que los dos deseamos ¿no lo crees? Ah… —suspiró—. Bella…

Gracias a mi piel la enorme excitación que estaba sintiendo no exploto fuera de mi cuerpo, sus manos se sentían ardiendo contra la piel de mi espalda. Un golpe en la puerta nos hizo separarnos bruscamente, Edward parecía molesto por la intromisión, pero yo agradecía al cielo que alguien nos hubiera detenido, si no, no sabría que hubiera pasado.

—Señor Cullen —dijo Margarite por teléfono—, el Señor Black lo llama por teléfono.

—Ah —dijo con voz seria y un poco malhumorada—, deme ese teléfono —se lo quito de las manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces caminé a toda prisa hacia la puerta—. Señorita Swan —me gritó haciéndome pararme en el mismo momento, me giré y él sonreía, un calor que salió de la parte baja de mi estomago me quemó la piel—, recuerde que mañana deberá acompañarme a la empresa, así que venga con ropa casual —guardó silencio y sonrió más abiertamente—. Y mañana seguiremos con ésta conversación.

No pude responderle nada, me dejó helada. ¿Mañana seguiríamos? ¿Mañana volvería a besarme?, maldita sea… en que me estaba metiendo. Tenía una sonrisa pervertida dibujada en su rostro, me giré y salí a toda prisa de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras de la casa en sólo unos segundos. Sólo cuando uno de los grandes portones se cerró a mi espalda me sentí un poco más tranquila, ese hombre me trastornaba, había probado sólo dos veces sus labios y ya ansiaba mas, si alguna vez llegábamos a tener otro tipo de contacto eso sabría a gloria.

La noche no fue mejor, mis pensamientos eran morados por ese hombre que con sus besos me había llevado al cielo, me levanté de la cama y fui por un café, era media noche y hacía bastante frio. Me acerqué a la ventana, todo parecía tan tranquilo, no podía evitar que mi mente maquinara diferentes ideas con el cuerpo de Edward, no podía negar la enorme atracción sexual que tenía hacia él, poseía un cuerpo maravilloso, todo en él me invitaba a mirarlo.

—Esto es serio —dije en un susurro, con la vista pérdida en las luces de la ciudad pensé en lo que pasaba, sabía que no podía involucrarme mucho con él ya que era mi jefe y además éramos de dos mundos totalmente diferentes. Él era un magnate, yo una simple enfermera, no había manera de relacionarnos. Otro punto en ésta historia eran los sentimientos, no podía dejarme involucrar sentimentalmente con él, ya que sabía de sobra que él sólo jugaba con las mujeres que tenía y yo no sería agregada a la lista, debía tener cuidado.

En la mañana el día amaneció tan frio como la noche de ayer, le serví el desayuno a mi padre y hermana, comimos todos juntos y me despedí de ellos para ir al trabajo, cuando iba saliendo del edificio me encontré con una enorme sorpresa.

—Buenos días señorita Swan —me saludó James, el chofer de la mansión, estaba apoyado en el enorme mercedes de color negro, el auto de mi jefe.

—¿James? —pregunté atónita—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—El señor Cullen me mandó por usted.

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunté asombrada por el «gesto»

—No lo sé —rió—, recuerde que yo sólo sigo ordenes, ¿nos vamos? —abrió la puerta del auto.

—Sí… sí claro —tartamudeé.

El camino fue muy tranquilo, llegamos a la casona y Will fue quien nos recibió.

—Buenos días —saludó con el mismo tono de voz de siempre.

—Buenos días —respondí.

—El señor Cullen la está esperando en el comedor, pase por favor.

Asentí y caminé en dirección al enorme comedor, al entrar contuve el aire por tan divina alucinación que había. Edward estaba sentado en la punta de la enorme mesa, llevaba un traje de color negro que acentuaba sus hermosos ojos, su cabello cobrizo seguía tan despeinado como siempre, estaba perfectamente afeitado y arreglado. Levantó la vista de su café y sonrió.

—Buenos días señorita Swan —me saludó con un tono vivo y sensual.

—Bue… buenos días señor Cullen —saludé atropelladamente.

—Hoy tendrá que acompañarme medio día a la oficina, pero no se preocupe que no será mucho.

—Está bien —le dije.

—Bueno ya es hora de irnos. ¿Will? —llamó con una suave voz, el mayordomo apareció de la nada y llegó al lado de su patrón—, iré a la oficina, cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman allá.

—Sí señor.

—Si llama mi madre o hermana diles que me llamen a la oficina.

—Sí señor.

Dejó a Will atrás y se encaminó hacia la puerta, allí lo esperaba Rebecca con su abrigo y un portafolio. Él se pasó su enorme chaquetón y salió hacia el auto.

—Que pasen buen día, señor Cullen, señorita Swan —nos despidió. Él salió sin agradecerle a nadie, lo seguí rápidamente hasta el auto y entré.

—¿A dónde vamos señor? —le preguntó James.

—A la oficina, por favor —le respondió mirando por la ventana.

El viaje fue muy silencioso y algo tenso, estábamos sentados en el auto y sólo unos cuantos pasos nos separaban, sus manos descansaban en su regazo al igual que las mías, me sentía nerviosa por no saber que estaba pensando, casi de reojo miré hacia su lado y tenía la vista perdida en el paisaje mientras que yo me moría por no saber que sucedía. La tensión se incrementó cuando por accidente rocé una de sus piernas con mi rodilla, él giró su vista y me sonrió abiertamente yo no pude evitar sonrojarme furiosamente porque sabía lo que él estaba pensado, en su cara la palabra «sexo» estaba grabada con fuego.

Llegamos al enorme edificio que contenía sus oficinas, todo el mundo entraba y salía de él. James se bajó rápidamente para abrirnos la puerta, cuando la gente que estaba cerca se dio cuenta de quien venía en el auto todos se quedaron mirándonos, diferencie muchas caras y expresiones, la que predominaba era el miedo.

—Buenos días Señor Cullen —lo saludó una recepcionista, casi se abalanzó contra el escritorio para saludarlo, Edward no la saludó ni la miró, pero en la mujer centellaba el deseo en su mirada.

Subimos hasta el piso treinta del edificio, creo que era el último. Cuando el ascensor se abrió un enorme recibidor fue el que nos recibió, miré a mí alrededor y había unas cuantas oficinas, todas ellas se veían bastante espaciosas, sin duda estábamos en el piso de todos los gerentes. Edward caminó hacia donde había dos puertas gigantes, abrió una de ellas y me dejó pasar. Del otro lado estaba una señora de edad avanzada, tenía cabellos de color blanco muy marcados en su cabeza, las pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos denotaban su edad.

—Buenos días Irene —la saludó con tono suave, la mujer reconoció el tono de voz y levantó la cara asombrada.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Edward! —saludó efusivamente, me extraño que al mirarlo él tenía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios—. Hijo, por dios ¿por qué no me avisaste que volvías hoy día?

—Porque no lo sabía, ayer tuve una recaída, pero parece que ya estoy mejor —su tono de voz era dulce y suave, la mujer se paró a saludarlo de beso y abrazo los cuales él respondió sin problemas.

—Qué bueno que ya estás aquí, ¿y ella quien es? —preguntó refiriéndose a mí.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, señora, mucho gusto —le dije extendiéndole mi mano, ella la recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Isabella es mi enfermera, me estará acompañando el tiempo que sea necesario. Más tarde ve a mi oficina para que redactes unos memos.

—Sí, claro.

Edward continuó su paso hacia la oficina y lo seguí, la mujer nos dio una dulce sonrisa que me dejó desconcertada.

—Irene era una de las secretarias de confianza de mi padre —dijo Edward sentándose en el sillón de su escritorio, miré alrededor y me maravillé por todo lo que había. Era una de las oficinas más grandes que había visto, tenía un enorme estar en el medio de ella, cuadros de pintores famosos por todas partes y en el medio estaba situado su escritorio, era de madera con una base de vidrio grueso. Caminé lentamente y dejé mi abrigo junto con mi bolso encima de uno de los sillones—. ¿Trajo implementos? —me preguntó mientras veía lo que tenía arriba del escritorio.

—Claro, si a usted le pasa algo deberé actuar rápidamente, además, lo que pasó la otra vez me pilló totalmente mal parada.

—Pero no fue su culpa, que yo esté fallado no significa que usted sea la culpable —sonreí, él me miró, pero sólo desvió su mirada hacia los papeles—. Tome asiento, nos quedan por lo menos unas cuatro horas más aquí —me dijo tomando el teléfono y llamando.

La mañana fue completamente ajetreada, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la oficina se llenara de gente, directivos, accionistas, empleados y muchas personas más. Toda la mañana vi a Edward hablar con personas acerca de balances, dinero, reuniones, proyectos y diferentes cosas. Alrededor del medio día leía muy entretenida un libro, su voz muy cerca de mi oreja me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—¿Está aburrida? —preguntó cerca de mi oído. El sólo sentir su halito cerca de mi piel hizo que se me erizaran los vellos.

—No —respondí en un susurro, giré mi cara y él estaba extremadamente cerca de mí, estaba apoyado en el brazo del sillón, sus ojos brillaban y su boca estaba entreabierta.

—Bésame —me volvió a pedir, dejándome helada.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, pensando que había entendido mal.

—Bésame —me urgió, sin darme el chance para decir algo mas tomó mi rostro y lo acercó al suyo.

La pasión que generaron sus labios en los míos me dejó aturdida, éste no era un beso como cualquiera, era ansioso, necesitado, sentía su ansia por mis labios. Su boca se abrió para dar paso a su lengua, la mezcla de ambas me provocaba un calor intenso. Sus labios devoraban los míos rápidamente y sin darme permiso para escapar, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza mi cara. Cando el deseo ya fue incontrolable no me resistí mas y solté el libro que estaba leyendo, llevé mis manos hacia su cara y la sujete para profundizar más, me pareció verlo sonreír entre besos, pero creo que fue mi imaginación.

—Señor Cullen —gemí cerca de su boca, tomó mi cuerpo por la cintura y lo recostó sobre el sillón, sin perder permiso se recostó sobre mí sin hacerme daño. Ese día me había puesto una falda de traje y una blusa, no sé porque lo había hecho, tal vez para no verme como mamarracha. Sus manos siguieron las líneas de mis medias hacia los muslos y se adentraron por dentro de la falda, acarició mis muslos y apretó la carne de ellos.

Edward estaba arriba de mí, presionando mi cuerpo contra el de él. La interminable sesión de besos continuo, pronto soltó mis labios y trazó una línea hacia el cuello, bajó hasta mi pecho y me miro, no sé que estaba buscando en mi mirada, pero no me resistí y jalé sus cabellos contra mi pecho para que continuara, él sólo sonrió y siguió con su trabajo. Sus rápidos dedos comenzaron a soltar mis botones, a medida que la piel de mi pecho quedaba expuesta él iba besando todo a su paso, abrió completamente mi camisa y observó mis pechos. Cuando estaba dispuesto a continuar con su labor un golpe en la puerta nos hizo saltar de donde estábamos.

—¡Maldita Sea! —dijo parándose, la cara se me puso de todos colores, rápidamente abotoné mi camisa y me senté, él cuando vio que ya estaba todo en orden dio la entrada—. Esto acaba acá — susurró—. Pasa.

—Señor Cullen —le dijo un hombre de mediana edad—, necesitamos que revise unos gráficos.

—No —respondió con la voz ronca, se sujetó el tabique de la nariz y frunció el ceño—, no lo hare, envíamelos a mi casa y más tarde los veo, ahora me tengo que ir —sentenció, se giró sobre sus talones y fue por sus cosas, volvió a donde estaba yo y me agarró suavemente del brazo.

—Nos vamos —me dijo serio y con los ojos negros. Asentí nerviosa.

En el auto estaba aterrada, él no me había dirigido la palabra, nuevamente sucumbí ante sus besos y no sabía que podía pasar, ¿qué demonios estaba tramando? Cuando llegamos a la mansión James nos abrió la puerta, bajé lentamente, Edward al contrario bajó con el mismo ritmo con el que habíamos salido de la oficina, como si la vida dependiera de ello. Cuando estuvimos fuera del auto nuevamente me tomó del brazo y me metió a la casa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Me duele! —le dije mientras me arrastraba al recibidor.

—Cállate y sígueme —me pidió con la voz aún ronca. Will nos recibió en la puerta.

—Buenas tardes se…

—¡No quiero que nadie me moleste! ¡Le prohíbo subir al tercer piso! —exigió molesto, mientras pasaba conmigo a rastras hacia la escalera.

—Sí señor —el hombre alcanzó a responder cuando ya casi íbamos llegando al segundo piso. Edward estaba como cegado, caminaba exasperado por los pasillos de su casa.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa? —le pregunté cuando llegábamos al tercer piso, terminó de subir los escalones y rápidamente cruzó el hall que estaba antes de su habitación. Pasamos a velocidad sobrehumana y me metió en la habitación.

Cuando estuvimos allí me giré hacia él para preguntarle qué demonios pasaba, pero ni siquiera alcancé a suspirar porque él ya venía de camino hacia mí. Tomó mi cara con urgencia y me besó nuevamente.

—Señor Cullen —le dije tratando de separarme, él no me contestó y me pegó nuevamente a su cuerpo.

El forcejeo que comenzamos fue completamente excitante, entre besos y caricias traté de alejarme, pero mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera, sin poder resistirme más me rendí ante sus ataques. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y lo pegué aun mas a mí, nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente excitados, cada uno vibraba con el contacto del otro, sus labios bajaron frenéticos hacia mi cuello buscando besar mi piel, mis manos las llevé hacia su cabeza acercándolo aún más. Con fuerza bruta me abrió y sacó la camisa, al verme con el torso desnudo ante él sonrió de manera sensual, se pegó a mi pecho besando todo lo que podía a su paso, la urgencia y la rapidez con la que lo hacía me daba cuenta de la enorme excitación que sentía, igual a la que se formaba en mi.

—Señor Cullen —gemí cuando me sacó el brasier, dejando mis pechos al descubierto, tomó uno y lo devoró, mordió mi pezón para luego lamerlo.

—Edward —me corrigió contra mi piel—, no mas señor, sólo Edward —asentí mientras él devoraba mis pechos, mientras lo hacía con uno el otro era masajeado por su mano.

Ambos comenzamos a avanzar, mi espalda chocó contra una muralla, se hincó en el suelo y comenzó a bajar mi falda junto con todo lo demás, sólo quedaron mis zapatos de tacón y mis medias que se sujetaban a la mitad del muslo. Sus besos bajaron de mis pechos a mi abdomen, cuando llegaron a la parte baja del estomago no pude contener mas mis gemidos, sus manos rápidas acariciaban todo lo que tenían a su paso, mi espalda comenzó a arquearse de a poco.

Acarició la parte baja de mi vientre para luego comenzar a explorar mi centro. Sus dedos se fueron rápidamente hacia dentro, se levantó y comenzó a besarme en un ritmo frenético, miles de gemidos se desprendían de mi boca, su nombre comenzó a salir cargado del placer que él mismo me generaba. Sus manos me tomaron por la cintura para sentarme sobre él, sentada a ahorcadas avanzó lo que nos separaba de la cama y me tiró sobre ella, mi pelo quedó desparramado sobre el edredón de color dorado.

Me sentía excitada al máximo, tenía el cuerpo vibrando solo porque sabía lo que venía. Edward se paró en frente y sus ojos devoraron cada parte de mi cuerpo, una sonrisa sexy apareció en sus labios y rápidamente comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Todo lo que había pasado antes me había dejado un deseo por él, pero ahora podría decir que moriría si él no continuaba ahora mismo, lo necesitaba y sabía que él también.

Cuando estuvo desnudo ante mí, mis ojos se agrandaron al ver su cuerpo, era lo más hermoso que había visto, bajo los rayos de sol de medio día que entraban por los ventanales su piel parecía brillar. Se recostó sobre mí sin dañarme, la urgencia que había en sus movimientos seguía igual o más intensa que antes, besó mi cuerpo y me excitó sobremanera, no podía aguantarlo más, lo necesitaba conmigo. El deseo que había sentido en estos días no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora.

—Edward —gemí cuando sus caricias ya me estaban volviendo loca de placer.

—Dilo… ¿Qué quieres? —me dijo contra la piel de mis senos, su boca mordisqueaba uno de mis pezones y sus dedos se adentraban en mi centro penetrándome rápidamente.

—Te quiero —dije sin un ápice de vergüenza—, te quiero dentro —le rogué cuando pensaba que no podía sentir aun mas placer. Él sonrió y se posó sobre mi cuerpo, abrió mis piernas y sin ninguna contemplación me penetró, el dolor que sentí por unos momentos dio paso al placer más exquisito que podría haber sentido.

Mientras él me penetraba muy rápido y fuerte enredé mis piernas en sus caderas aprisionándolo contra mí, mi espalda se arqueaba constantemente, en un intento por desahogar el placer que sentía, tomé su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, mi lengua y labios lamieron toda la miel que se extendía majestuosa ante mí. Mis besos y caricias llegaron hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, lo tomé con mis dientes y lo succioné, imaginando la parte de su cuerpo que me estaba proporcionando tamaño deseo, gemí de manera audible cuando él acrecentó su penetración haciéndola más rápida.

—Edward —mis gemidos iban entrelazados con su nombre, abrí mis ojos y su cara estaba desfiguraba por el placer que sabía estaba sintiendo. La penetración se detuvo y salió de mi cuerpo, en sólo unos segundos reaccioné y nos hice girar, quedando yo encima de él. Besé su cuello y bajé lamiendo todo a mi paso, devoré sus hombros y su pecho, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda acrecentando el fuego que sentía, me subí a horcajadas sobre él, su miembro erecto me penetro y produjo una descarga mayor de placer.

Sus manos se fueron a mis caderas y me levantaron para ayudarme con la penetración, el roce que se creaba entre mi centro y su piel me hacían excitarme más, se enderezó y se pegó a mi pecho, mis senos quedaban a la altura de su boca, cosa que él supo aprovechar de inmediato, el vaivén se hizo más intenso y una burbuja de placer se formó en mi parte baje baja del estomago, el orgasmo estaba cerca. Mis movimientos se hicieron más rápidos al igual que los de él, sus manos me presionaron contra su erección haciendo mi profunda la penetración.

—¡Ah! Bella —gimió contra mi piel—, Bella —volvió a gemir, pero más fuerte, sólo basto escucharlo gemir mi nombre para que el orgasmo diera rienda suelta al placer, el ritmo fue frenético, ambos alcanzamos el clímax envueltos en una burbuja llena de gemidos y caricias.

Edward cayó desplomado en la cama conmigo encima de él, ambos nos seguíamos moviendo debido a lo intenso del orgasmo, su respiración era errática y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba exhausta, esto jamás lo había sentido, no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero me quedé dormida encima de su pecho, exhausta y satisfecha.

Un ruido en el pasillo me hizo sobresaltarme, levanté la cabeza y aún seguía en el mismo lugar, estaba sobre el pecho de Edward, ambos estábamos tapados con el edredón de color dorado, él estaba plácidamente dormido su rostro se notaba descansado y al parecer tenía un buen sueño ya que una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbraba en sus labios. Sacudí mi cabeza y me levanté sin hacer mucho ruido, miré el reloj de la pared y marcaba las nueve de la noche.

—Demonios —dije, y Edward se removió en la cama, me tapé la boca y guardé silencio para que no se despertara, tomé mis ropas que estaban tiradas por toda la habitación, me vestí rápidamente y salí de allí.

La mansión Cullen por las noches estaba completamente deshabitada, salí de allí sin ser vista, el frio de la noche impactó de lleno en mis mejillas que aún estaban sonrojadas, ¿qué demonios había hecho? ¡Me había acostado con Edward Cullen!

Sabía que esto me traería consecuencias y era algo que no podría negar, había pasado la noche más increíble del mundo, pero con un hombre que tenía el corazón tan frio como el hierro, un hombre que no tendría contemplaciones conmigo y que definitivamente no me incluiría en su vida. Él sólo había saciado su deseo conmigo y eso era algo que tendría que aceptar, no quería verme involucrada _con alguien que ni siquiera sabía amar._


	7. Cambios

**Historia Beteada por Gabriela (- Lady Ava'dore-)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. **Prohibida su adaptación, copia parcial o total.**

**

* * *

**

_¡Hola mis amores!, wow nenas no saben lo ansiosa que estaba por subirles este cap, ¿sera porque cada vez esto se pone mas interesante?, creo que si. Este capitulo tiene de todo es demasiado intenso y es la antesala perfecta para el próximo. Les contare que el siguiente se llama "Pecado Capital", espero se imaginen que pecado vamos a representar en el el siguiente episodio._

_Se que me han preguntado muchismas cosas por medio de Fanfiction o por el blog, bueno quiero responderles algunas de ellas. Muchas me han preguntado ¡Tiwii! ¿Dónde demonios esta el Pov de Edward?, les dire donde esta. ¡En mi cabeza!, jajaja… nenas quiero que sepan que el Pov de Edward ira en la historia ya esta contemplado asi que no se preocupen que si sabran lo que piensa Edward. otra pregunta que me hicieron es cuantos caps tiene. Originalmente había sido pensada para 10 capitulos pero creo que no será asi ya que quedan muchas cosas que abarcar, ayer con mi Javii estábamos escribiendo lo que pasara en los siguientes capítulos y tenemos contemplado hasta el 11 asi que tranquis que esto aun no acaba y quedan muchas cosas mas que pasen. _

_Me alegra demasiado que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi, les juro que ame mas que nada en el mundo escribir este cap, quedó un poco largo (22 paginas) pero creo que vale la pena leerlo, para escribir lo del final me inspire en una canción, My Love de Sia (es la que sale en Eclipse cuando Bella acepta casarse con Edward), para la que quiera leer esa parte con la canción le marcare el lugar donde la puede poner y les recomiento 100% que lean con esa música hasta el final si se les acaba repítanla hasta que termine._

_Bueno mis amores, si tienen cualquier duda ya saben donde preguntar, responderé todas sus dudas._

_Ojala les guste el Capitulo, esperare ansiosa sus comentarios._

_Con Amor_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó Rosalie incrédula.

—Ayer me acosté con Edward Cullen —repetí escondida entre mis brazos, ya se me hacia una costumbre cuando hablaba de él.

—¡Dios mío, Bella! —se dejó caer en uno de sus sillones.

Era día sábado por la mañana, la noche anterior fue la más excitante pero aterradora de mi vida, la noche anterior Edward Cullen derribó todas mis barreras y me hizo suya.

—Bella, Bella, Bella —decía Rosalie sin poder creerlo—. Dios Bella, ahora sí que estás en problemas.

—Lo sé —acepté con pesar—, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ya no puedo arrepentirme, no puedo retroceder el tiempo.

—Demonios Bella, ¿pero como paso esto?, ¿no se supone que lo odiabas?, ¿qué él te odiaba? ¿¡Cuando demonios te enamoraste de él! —preguntó exaltada.

—A ver Rose —la detuve antes de que se hiciera una mala impresión—, yo no estoy enamorada de él, no amo a Edward Cullen.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios te acostaste con él? —mi cara expresaba toda la confusión que tenía.

—Por… ¿atracción? ¡No lo sé! —agité mi cabeza—. Realmente creo que no lo sé, cuando estoy con él es como… como una fuerza que me lleva hacia donde está. Su mirada, sus manos, su piel… ¡Maldita sea! —grité exasperada.

—Si eso no es amor no sé que es —dijo mi amiga soltando un suspiro.

—¡Claro que no es amor! ¡Yo sé lo que es amor! Edward Cullen es un gigoló, un hombre de mundo, eso debe ser lo que me atrae, su intensidad, su pasión, eso no es amor.

—Bueno Bella piensa lo que quieras, jamás pensé que terminarías en la cama con ese tipo, yo no te critico, no soy quien para hacerlo, pero lo que más te pido es que tengas cuidado amiga, ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, presiento que esto te traerá más tristezas que alegrías.

—Yo también lo pienso —sentí la tristeza y desolación de mi corazón.

—Bueno —continuó Rosalie—. ¿Iremos a buscar casas?

—Sí, dejé a mi papá con Kate, debo buscar cuanto antes algo donde vivir ya que Carmen saldrá pronto de la cárcel. Ahora que tengo mi sueldo puedo rentar en cualquier parte.

—Entonces vamos enseguida —me dijo tomando su bolso, me puse de pie y nos encaminamos hacia el periódico de la ciudad, ahí había millones de anuncios en donde se rentaban casas.

Fuimos en el auto de mi amiga, ella tenía un espectacular convertible de color rojo brillante, era completamente hermoso. Llegamos al periódico y nos fuimos directamente a la parte de los anuncios. Había enormes diarios murales con todos los anuncios de la semana.

—A ver —comenzó a buscar Rose—, propiedades —su dedo siguió todos los anuncios hasta que dio con lo que buscábamos—. Mira Bella, aquí está la parte en donde se rentan casas y apartamentos.

—Entonces ahí busquemos —comencé a mirar detenidamente cada anuncio, cuando íbamos por la mitad me sorprendió un enorme anuncio que destacaba de todos los demás.

—Mira —me dijo Rosalie—, ahí rentan una casa, dice: «_Se renta casa en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de Nothing Hill. La casa está en perfectas condiciones, tiene cuatro cuartos, amplios espacios y mucha iluminación. Los interesados llamar al Buffete de Abogados: Parnavich y Asociados»_

—Nothing Hill es donde trabajo, ahí está la casa de Cullen —le dije restándole importancia—. Me quedaría cerca del trabajo.

—¡Bella! —me llamó la atención Rosalie—. Mira la renta, es bajísima. Wow, es una ganga —me dijo emocionada, miré el precio y era una completa ridiculez por tamaña propiedad—. Tenemos que llamar.

—Está bien.

—A ver, díctame el número —mi amiga sacó su BlackBerry del bolsillo y comenzó a discar.

—No creo que este abierto un buffete en día sábado —dije dudosa.

—_Parnavich & Asociados, buenos días_ —Rosalie me hizo callar.

—Buenos días, mire, estamos en el Chicago Sometimes y estamos viendo un anuncio que hay por la renta de una propiedad.

—_Sí. A ver, espéreme un momento, la comunico —_el tono de espera salió al teléfono.

—Dios Bella cruza los dedos, ojala te resulte —me dijo mi amiga emocionada, estuvo esperando como dos minutos y la comunicaron. Ella de inmediato me pasó el teléfono.

—_Buenos días_ —respondió la voz grave de un hombre—. _¿Con quién hablo?_

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y estoy interesada en la renta de una propiedad que ustedes tienen a cargo.

—_¡Oh! Sí señorita Swan, no hay problema, ¿desea ver la propiedad?_

—Claro, si se puede.

—_Sí, por supuesto. ¿Cuándo desea verla?_

—¿Podría ser ahora mismo? La verdad es que me urge.

—_No hay problema, nos vemos en una hora, la dirección del anuncio es la real._

—Bien, entonces nos vemos allá, adiós_._

—_Adiós._

—¡Rose, me dijo que sí! —las dos comenzamos a dar saltitos y a gritar, ganándonos las miradas de todas las personas a nuestro alrededor—. Ahora anotemos la dirección y vayamos a conocer la casa.

—Está bien.

Anotamos rápidamente la dirección y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad hacia la casa. Mientras íbamos por la carretera rogaba a Dios porque saliera todo bien y nos pudiéramos marchar de ese departamento, estaba harta de estar ahí y lo mejor de todo es que podría sacar a mi padre y hermana de ese infierno. Llegamos a la calle que nos indicaba el anuncio y comenzamos a buscar.

—Veamos, veamos —dijo Rosalie buscando el número.

—No creo que sea aquí, las casas son hermosas ¡Y enormes! —le dije cuando vi una casa que parecía de ensueños.

—Mira, ahí está —dijo mi amiga señalando la última casa de la corrida, la más grande de todas, era un sueño, el sueño de cualquier familia. Nos bajamos y un hombre alto y de tez morena nos esperaba en la puerta de afuera.

—Buenos días. ¿Señorita Swan?

—Sí, soy yo —le dije extendiéndole mi mano—. Buenos días.

—Mi nombre es Alexis Parnavich y soy abogado, mi buffete está encargado de esta propiedad.

—Encontramos este anuncio en el periódico y llamaba la atención porque la casa es enorme y el precio en la que está a la renta es módico.

—Sí, los dueños de esta casa no quieren rentarla en más, ellos viven fuera del país y la renta de esta propiedad va para una entidad benéfica.

—Que interesante —dijo mi amiga—, sin duda eso nos beneficia mucho —el abogado nos dio una amable sonrisa.

—Bueno ¿pasamos?

—Sí, claro —respondí feliz.

Abrió los enormes portones, la entrada parecía impenetrable, sonreí al ver que todo era muy seguro, el barrio parecía demasiado tranquilo. Entramos en el jardín y era como un parque, tenía enormes arboles, bancas y una pileta en la entrada, las flores se extendían a todo lo largo del suelo, el césped era tupido y de un color verde intenso.

—¡Qué hermoso! —exclamó Rosalie.

—Y solo esperen a verla por dentro.

Cuando abrió las puertas casi quede sin aire, la casa era sacada de un cuento, tenía solamente un piso, pero todo parecía hecho por los mejores diseñadores del país. Una sala de estar fue la que nos recibió, tenía una chimenea casi del porte de la mitad de la pared, el piso era de madera flotante, era tan hermoso que el reflejo de mi cara totalmente asombrada se veía en él. El abogado nos dio un tour por la casa, cada vez que atravesábamos un cuarto me enamoraba mas de ella, no podía ni siquiera pensar en que esta casa costara lo que me había dicho ¡era una burla!

—¿Y qué le parece?, ¿le gustó la propiedad?

—¿Qué si me gusto? ¡Dios mío! Esa casa es un sueño —le dije mientras la observaba ya desde afuera.

—Que bueno señorita, ¿tiene alguna duda?

—Sí, la verdad. ¿Los muebles que están dentro se los llevaran si me quedo con la casa?

—No, son inmobiliario, vienen con la renta de la casa —mi pecho ya no podía contener mas felicidad, la casa estaba provista de muchas cosas que no teníamos, además de otras que podríamos botar porque tendríamos esas nuevas.

—Esto es demasiado, ¿está seguro que me está hablando del precio correcto?

—Se lo aseguro. Bueno, si está dispuesta a pagar lo que decía el anuncio la casa es suya, podría firmar los papeles ahora mismo si quiere.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté casi llorando por la emoción.

—Claro que sí, la propiedad hace mucho que no se renta y los dueños estarán felices de que alguien la ocupe.

—¡Dios! Entonces ¡Sí! ¡La quiero! —casi grité, Rose me abrazó y no pude contener las lagrimas, sin duda la vida me estaba sonriendo, después de todo lo que había pasado la vida nos daba una oportunidad para ser felices

—Entonces hoy en la tarde vaya al Bufete, está en el centro de la ciudad. Pase y firmaremos los papeles, tiene que dar el primer pago y le paso de inmediato las llaves.

—Sí, sí, sí —asentí energéticamente—. No se preocupe, ahí estaré.

—Nos vemos señorita —el hombre se despidió y se fue en un lujoso auto. Rosalie y yo nos miramos y ambas soltamos un enorme grito al mismo tiempo.

—¡Bella! ¡Al fin! —nos abrazamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, ambas sabíamos que esta casa era el comienzo a una nueva vida, era nuestra nueva oportunidad para vivir.

—No puedo creerlo —la emoción que sentía no la pude reprimir, comencé a llorar como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Estaba feliz, quería saltar por todas partes, pero no podía evitar la emoción, tanto había pasado y ahora era tiempo de dejar todo atrás. Lleve mis manos a la cara tratando de contener toda la emoción y la pena a la vez, ha sido tanto lo que hemos pasado que tener un respiro parecía un sueño muy lejano.

—Ya Bella, no llores —me dijo Rose rodeándome con sus brazos—. No te preocupes, ¿vez? Tienes un jefe que es una mierda, pero aun así la vida te sonríe.

—Sí, no sabes todo lo que siento en este momento —sin poder evitarlo imagine a Kate sentada en esos hermosos jardines y a mi padre disfrutando del sol de la tarde—. Rose, no puedo creer que esto sea verdad.

—Pues créelo porque es así, ahora vamos a tu casa para que comencemos a empacar todo.

—Sí, vamos —sequé mis lagrimas y nos fuimos a toda velocidad a mi casa.

Cuando llegamos no pude evitar contarles de inmediato a mi padre y a Kate, las caras de ellos eran de total asombro, lo que siguió fue lo que me imaginaba que pasaría.

—Bella, ¿de verdad nos sacaras de aquí? —preguntó Kate con sus ojos hinchados, estaba reprimiendo las lagrimas.

—Sí mi pequeña, se los prometí y así lo haremos, desde mañana viviremos en una casa nueva y tendremos todo lo que siempre hemos querido.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo mi padre llorando, tenía su vista fija en un punto, pero las lágrimas caían sin control sobre sus mejillas, me acerqué a él y se las sequé con mis manos.

—Créelo papá, créelo. Al fin tendremos una vida tranquila.

—Bella, mi pequeña —me dijo, y sus brazos me rodearon. Kate se acercó a nosotros y se unió a nuestro abrazo. Me sentía en una nube, no podía evitarlo, mi familia al fin estaría fuera de esta pesadilla. Mire a Rose y ella nos observa, sus mejillas al igual que las de todos nosotros estaban bañadas en lagrimas.

—Bueno, pero basta de llorar, hoy es un excelente día. Papá, Kate —les dije separándome de ellos y secando sus lágrimas—, ya no quiero que vuelvan a llorar nunca más, necesito que empaquen todas las cosas que quieran llevarse, lo demás déjenlo aquí, la casa donde nos iremos tiene algunos muebles y lo demás lo comprare nuevo, así que sólo lleven lo necesario.

—Sí Bella —me dijo Kate, ella inmediatamente se fue a la habitación a empacar.

—Ahora papá, iré a firmar los papeles de la casa y a entregar el depósito, así que no te preocupes, Rosalie se quedara contigo y con Kate empacando.

—Sí Charlie, no te preocupes, yo me quedo.

—Está bien hija, gracias Rose —le dijo mi padre agradeciendo su gesto, él en este estado de emoción se veía aun mas demacrado, los años no habían pasado en vano para él, pero tenía fe de que con una vida más tranquila su condición mejorara un poco más.

Salí del apartamento como rayo, tomé un taxi hacia el centro y en sólo unos minutos llegué al buffete. En la recepción pregunté por el abogado y una señorita muy amable me condujo hasta su oficina. El trámite duró al menos dos horas, ya que tenían que hacerme los contratos, y además, los pagares. Las condiciones para rentar la casa eran muy simples y no había problema para cumplir alguna. Cuando ya todo había terminado le entregué el dinero al hombre y él me pasó las llaves, parecía que me había vuelto el alma al cuerpo, esa que perdí cuando comenzaron los problemas en mi casa. Cerramos todo el trato y salí casi brincando de su oficina, nos despedimos y me prometió ir al siguiente mes para recoger la renta, yo acepté feliz.

Caminando por las calles de Chicago encontré una oficina de mudanzas, renté un camión y lo pedí para las tres de la tarde, teníamos algunas cosas que llevar y no quería que Kate hiciera fuerza tratando de ayudarme. Cuando ya todo estaba listo volví al apartamento y mi pequeña hermana ya tenía todo listo.

—Ya tengo todo preparado —me dijo, me enternecí al ver que sólo llevaba dos maletas pequeñas, mi padre tenía un poco mas de cosas, pero la mayoría eran medicamentos.

—Que bueno, ¿llevaste todo?, ¿no se te queda nada? Porque después de esto no podremos volver aquí.

—Sí, no te preocupes Bella, me encargué de que guardaran todo lo necesario.

Mientras Rose ayudaba a papá a ordenar lo que llevaba fui a empacar lo mío, no era mucho la verdad, pero tenía cosas con mucho valor sentimental. Guardé todo en una maleta y la llevé al estar. Ayudé a papá a bañarse y a cambiarse de ropa, no quería que llegara todo desarreglado a su nuevo hogar. Kate también hizo lo mismo, cuando ya eran las dos me metí a la ducha y me cambié. A las tres de la tarde en punto el camión se paró fuera del edificio.

—Buenos días señorita, somos de la mudanza, ¿es usted la señorita Swan?

—Sí, pasen por favor.

Le indiqué al hombre lo que tenían que hacer y sacar, ellos comenzaron a trabajar rápidamente, eran solo algunos muebles y adornos, lo demás lo dejaríamos todo. En la casa nueva había camas, cocina, mesones, mesa, sillas, sillones… Parecía hecha para nosotros, sin duda era un regalo del cielo. Cuando ya todo estaba preparado nos quedamos los tres solos en el espacio casi vacío.

—Esto me parece un sueño —dijo mi padre nuevamente emocionado.

—Lo sé, a mí también —dijo Kate.

—Debo reconocer que aquí pasamos penas, pero también algunas alegrías —les dije, ambos asintieron—. Por lo menos lo que nunca pudieron derribar fue nuestra unión, siempre estuvimos juntos y eso jamás debe cambiar.

—Claro que no, ahora más que nunca seremos una familia —Kate me abrazó—. Y todo gracias a ti hermanita, eres la mejor del mundo.

—Gracias al ángel guardián que tenemos en el cielo, ese que nos cuida y que nos está dando esta oportunidad —les dije conteniendo nuevamente la emoción—. Pero bueno, es hora de irnos —tomé la silla de ruedas de papá y la conduje hacia el pequeño balcón que había frente a la puerta, entré nuevamente y miré a mi alrededor—. Adiós, maldito infierno, espero jamás verte nuevamente ardiendo.

Salí del departamento y cerré la puerta, esperaba que ese ángel me ayudara a que mi promesa se cumpliera, aquí jamás volveríamos, eso podría jurarlo.

—Bien, vámonos —le dije a mi familia. Los hombres de la mudanza ayudaron a bajar a mi padre y a subirlo al convertible de Rose.

A medida que íbamos avanzando a través de la ciudad Kate y papá cada vez se asombraban mas, cuando entramos al barrio en donde se situaba la casa una hermosa «o» se formó en sus bocas.

—¿De verdad viviremos aquí? —preguntó por enésima vez Kate cuando estábamos doblando en nuestra calle.

—Sí, ésta es la calle, miren —les dije indicando la casa—, es allí en donde viviremos. Ambos contuvieron el aire en sus pulmones—. Y si les causa eso esperen a verla por dentro.

Ambos asintieron, pero lo único que podían hacer era ver era la casa. Rose aparcó justo delante de la acera y nuevamente los hombres de la mudanza nos ayudaron con mi papá, cuando ya todos estaban fuera abrí el portón de entrada.

—¡Wow! —gritó Kate cuando vio el jardín—. ¡Bella, esto es maravilloso!

—Lo es —respondí con entusiasmo, empujé la silla de papá hasta la puerta, saqué las llaves y me giré hacia ellos—. Bienvenidos a su nueva vida —abrí la puerta y ellos entraron, no cambiaría por nada las caras de felicidad que pusieron.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde ya estábamos completamente instalados, la casa era de pasillos muy amplios y no tenía ninguna escala, puesto que papá podía deambular por todas partes. Él estaba feliz, se sentó contemplando el vivaz fuego que salía de la chimenea. Cuando era pequeña recuerdo que vivíamos en una casa como esta, llena de lujos y de amor, por sobre todo llena de amor.

La noche cayó de repente, como era de esperarse ahora cada uno teníamos una habitación, mi papá estaba en la primera ya que tenía baño propio. La segunda era ocupada por Kate ya que era de un color rosa intenso. y la mía era la de enfrente, era del mismo tamaño que las otras, pero de un color azul cielo. La otra habitación que quedaba libre parecía un estudio, ya que tenía un enorme escritorio y varios estantes con muchísimos libros. Por primera vez en años dormí muy bien.

El fin de semana pasó perfecto, Rosalie nos acompañó todo el domingo y se quedó con nosotros a cenar, estar con personas agradables nos ayudaba a estar mucho más tranquilos. Como esta semana era de cambios, le permití a Kate que faltara a clases, además, tendría que cambiarla de colegio ya que su antigua escuela le quedaba muy lejos, además de contratar a alguien para que hiciera la limpieza en la casa y ayudara a papá en el día. Sin duda comenzábamos una nueva vida.

El lunes llegó sin darnos cuenta, en la mañana les dejé preparados los alimentos del día y me fui a trabajar. La suerte de vivir aquí es que podía irme caminando hacia mi trabajo. Disfruté con el aire fresco de la mañana. Cuando estaba en la calle de la mansión el miedo súbitamente me embargó, no había visto a Edward en dos días, ¿qué estará pensando?... ¿después de saciar su deseo me echaría a la calle? Entré en el perímetro de la casa con la cabeza llena de dudas, estaba segura de que todas estas dudas serían respondidas pronto.

—Buenos días señorita Swan —me saludó Will tan amable como siempre.

—Buenos días señor Lickwood, ¿cómo ha pasado su fin de semana?

—Excelente, señorita Swan ¿y usted?

—Mejor que nunca —y todo se lo debía a mi nuevo hogar.

—El señor Cullen está en el comedor esperándola.

—Bien —respondí, con mi cuerpo temblando por el miedo—. Gracias —le dije mientras me dirigía hacia allá.

Will adelantó sus pasos y caminó un poco más adelante, entró en el comedor antes que yo anunciando mi llegada.

—La señorita Swan, señor —le dijo, e ingresé en el lugar, la mirada de Edward me penetró al instante, esos intensos ojos verdes me evaluaron tanto que casi me hice hacia atrás de la vergüenza. Mis manos sudaron frio y por mi piel se extendió un molesto temblor.

—Buenos días —me saludó con su voz grave, tomó un sorbo más de su café y se puso de pie sin esperar mi respuesta. La reacción había sido como esperaba, tan fría como un tempano de hielo—. Prepara mi auto Will.

—Sí, señor —respondió el mayordomo, perdiéndose entre los pasillos. Iba a decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero él no me dejo, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el hall de la casa. Tomó su maletín y me miró.

—Espero que venga preparada, hoy estaremos todo el día en la oficina —él pareció mirarme unos segundos más, como evaluándome con la vista, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su mirada—. Y espero se cuide por lo que paso el viernes, no quiero un hijo bastardo en esta parte del mundo —ni siquiera alcancé a formular mis respuesta, él ya iba de camino hacia el auto.

La ira que creció dentro de mi fue casi insostenible ¿Quién demonios me pensaba?, ¿una embaucadora capaz de atarlo con un bebé? ¡Demonios! Caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta y él ya estaba subiéndose a su auto, me subí apresuradamente y el silencio mas incomodo de mi vida invadió el espacio.

—A la oficina James —le dijo en su usual tono de voz. Hoy no había sonrisas ni miradas pervertidas, nada, sólo la distancia que parecía un acantilado entre nosotros y ahora se acrecentaba aun mas con su comentario. En parte estaba agradecida, así no mezclábamos aun más las relaciones, agradecía su frialdad, así todos los deseos que tenía por él se apagaban con ese intenso frio.

Llegamos a la oficina casi igual que el viernes, nos recibió la amable secretaria de Edward, Irene, toda una dulce persona, con ella él se comporto como la otra vez, siempre amable y cordial, ni parecía la misma persona con la que salí de la casa. Entramos en la oficina y el silencio inundó nuevamente, el espacio era tan grande que parecía haber eco.

Me senté en el sillón, resignada por tener que esperar a que el día acabara para salir corriendo de allí, sabía que Edward me observaba en ciertos momentos porque sentía sus ojos en mi piel. Al estar con él se había establecido una maldita conexión entre nosotros y me odiaba por eso, no quería tener nada con el, pero mi cuerpo pensaba todo lo contrario.

La mañana pasó normal, la oficina llena de gente entrando y saliendo, Edward sumido en un montón de papeles, a veces gritaba otras no, era raro verlo aquí, en su entorno real ¿a caso de esta forma actuaba todos los días? No me extrañaba porque su cerebro se le desconectaba de repente, ya que estar sometido a todo este estrés de verdad debe abrumarte.

Cuando la hora marcaba pasado del medio día, me dedique a mirarlo un momento. Me asusté al ver que sus dos manos estaban en su frente y cerraba sus ojos con gran fuerza, se notaba que algo malo pasaba ya que las líneas de su frente estaban aun más marcadas que antes. Dejé el libro que leía encima de la mesa y me acerqué a él.

—Señor Cullen ¿está bien —le pregunte, acercándome cada vez más. Sin proponérmelo estaba parada justo a su lado, él levantó la cabeza y creo que se sorprendió de que estuviera tan cerca ya que dio un muy imperceptible respingo y se puso de pie.

—No, estoy bien —tal vez se puso de pie muy rápido porque se tambaleó un poco, pero lo alcancé a sostener. Como un niño que debía cuidar lo llevé hacia los sofás, él, con una resignación que me impresionó, me hizo caso y aceptó sin chistar, se recostó sobre los enormes sillones y se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba.

—¿Le duele la cabeza? —él asintió—. ¿Mucho? —volvió a asentir.

—No sé qué demonios pasa conmigo —dijo algo enojado.

—Creo que su sistema nervioso le está pasando la cuenta.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó, mirándome por primera vez a los ojos.

—A que —comencé a tartamudear, sentir su mirada era una cosa, pero verlo a la cara era otra muy diferente— su sistema esta tan estresado y colapsado que creo que es por eso que su cerebro se «desconecta» del cuerpo.

—Una interesante teoría —bufó y me molesté.

—Es sólo una acotación señor, me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que usted se enfrenta a algún tipo de estrés su cerebro reacciona de esa manera. Espéreme aquí, iré por una de sus pastillas

Me aleje de él hacia donde estaba mi bolso, ahí traía todo lo que él podría necesitar, pastillas, analgésicos, números de emergencia, cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria. Tomé dos capsulas de un frasco y caminé nuevamente hacia él.

—¿Podría ir por un jugo, por favor? El sabor de estas me desagrada.

—Claro, le diré a Irene que me ayude con eso, vuelvo enseguida.

Caminé afuera de la oficina y le pregunté a Irene en donde podría sacar un jugo para él. Por lo que había observado le gustaban los sabores tradicionales, ella me indicó una cafetería que estaba a solo unos pasos de la oficina de Edward, era de uso exclusivo de la presidencia y de los gerentes de la compañía. Caminé hacia el lugar y estaba vacío, tenía una decoración muy elegante, unas cuantas mesas dispersas por el lugar y una alegre mesera esperando por la orden.

—Buenos días señorita —me saludó con su cantarina voz—. ¿Qué desea?

—Quiero dos jugos de frutas porfavor, uno de naranja y el otro de durazno.

—Enseguida —me dijo, y se perdió en el mesón a prepararlos.

Escuché como hacía los jugos, pero sin darme cuenta mi mente comenzó a divagar en otras cosas, miré hacia la oficina de Edward y no podía creer encontrarme aquí. Estaba en su oficina, a solo días de haber tenido relaciones y no parecía haber cambiado nada. Una parte de mi estaba feliz ya que no tendría que dar explicaciones, pero había una pequeña porción de mi mente que realmente le disgustaba esta situación, ¿seria así con todas sus parejas? Porque por lo que decían los medios habían sido muchas. Mujeres de diferentes partes, de diferentes razas, con una elegancia que rebalsaba sus poros, con dinero a destajos, pero todas con solo una característica en común: hermosas, detestablemente bellas. ¿Qué habrá pensado mientras estaba conmigo? Me estremecía de solo pensarlo, yo, la sirvienta, la enfermera, una persona sin clase ni apellido. ¿Habría disfrutado? Luego estaba la barbaridad que me había dicho hoy en la mañana «un hijo bastardo en esta parte del planeta», ¡demonios! Si algún día estaba embarazada el padre de mi hijo jamás podría pensar así.

Edward Cullen era un hombre frio hasta la medula, nada en él era cálido, al menos no cuando estaba normal, ya que cuando era un hombre dispuesto a saciar su deseo era otra la historia. Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de no alimentar más esas dudas que jamás serían respondidas. Miré de reojo hacia un lado y un hombre me observaba de manera curiosa.

—Buenas tardes —me saludó, ¿tardes? Miré el reloj y ya eran casi la una de la tarde, ¡llevaba mucho aquí! Sólo pensando, miré hacia delante y los jugos estaban quizás hace mucho tiempo sobre la mesa.

—Bue… Buenas tardes —saludé al joven. El chico era completamente hermoso, tenía un cabello negro azabache y muy corto, sus ojos eran de un color extraño, tornasol, su piel era de un color muy blanco, casi tanto como la de Edward. Me erguí y él lo hizo conmigo, era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que yo.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva?

—No —respondí—, bueno, a decir verdad sí, éste es sólo el segundo día que vengo.

—¿ Y en qué departamento estas?

—Estoy con Ed… con el señor Cullen. Soy su enfermera de cabecera.

—Wow, una enfermera. Bastante perdida andas entonces, debes sentirte como un pez fuera del agua.

—Algo así —reí. Las empresas, las finanzas y ese tipo de cosas nunca habían sido lo mío.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó ansioso mientras sus ojos me evaluaban.

—Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella… ¿Y el tuyo?

—Aro —respondió una voz grave a mis espaldas, la reconocí de inmediato, todo mi cuerpo tembló ante el tono duro de su voz. Me giré y ahí estaba él mirándonos atentos, pero con su cara completamente disgustada.

—Se… señor Cullen —tartamudeé.

—¿Cómo estas Aro? —preguntó Edward, ignorándome por completo.

—Bien Cullen, mejor que tu al parecer. Bueno, más tarde me paso por tu oficina para que hablemos, nos vemos linda Bella —dijo tan fresco como una lechuga, el tipo salió de la cafetería y pude ver el cuerpo de Edward temblar, demonios ¿estaba enfadado?

—Señor Cullen —traté de disculparme.

—A mi oficina, ¡ahora! —su tono se elevó unos cuantos tonos más arriba haciéndome saltar.

No respondí nada, tomé mis jugos y me fui hacia la oficina, sentía sus pasos pegados a mis espaldas, entré y un portazo nos siguió.

—No quiero que hable con nadie de esta oficina.

—Pero… pero —intenté replicar.

—¡Nadie! —gritó, golpeando el escritorio, una de sus manos voló rápidamente hacia su cabeza, se dejo caer en su sillón de cuero y masajeo sus sienes—. Usted no vino aquí a entablar amistad, señorita Swan, está aquí por mí, y le agradecería que se concentrara en su cometido.

—Sí señor —respondí con mis puños temblando de ira, él no podía prohibirme eso, no podía ser sorda y muda sólo porque él me mandara, mordí mi lengua y recordé mi casa, todo esto había sido por el trabajo que tenía, así que una vez más me contuve.

Él tomo las pastillas y el vaso de jugo de durazno, como yo había presagiado. Se tomó los analgésicos y continuó trabajando. Por la tarde ya no hablamos nada mas, el aire se sentía totalmente tenso y casi parecía palparse.

Cuando eran los seis Edward me dijo que tendríamos que quedarnos un poco más, había unos proyectos que tenía que autorizar y no podían esperar hasta mañana, asentí sin poder negarme. Unos minutos más tarde vi como todas las oficinas del piso iban siendo desocupadas, la jornada de trabajo había terminado y todos se retiraban a sus casas, excepto nosotros. Los empleados de aseo hicieron rápidamente su cometido, limpiaron con gran eficacia todas las oficinas, hasta ellos querían marcharse pronto. Una hora más tarde los vi desaparecer. Cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho con diez de la noche el timbre del ascensor al fondo del pasillo sonó, miré por la ventana y la figura de un hombre venía caminando hacia la oficina de Edward. Golpeó sólo una vez y entró, me sorprendí al ver que Aro, el tipo que conocí en la cafetería, entró muy campante hacia donde estaba mi jefe.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó con el mismo tono con el que se había despedido de mí—. ¡Wow! Ni con tus malestares se te quita lo adicto al trabajo Cullen —miró hacia donde estaba yo y una sonrisa amplia se desató por su cara—. ¡Pero qué crimen! Y mas encima arrastras a esta pobre criatura a tu estrés —miré a Edward y era solo cosa de tiempo que lo echara de la habitación, sus ojos estaban rojos de ira y sus puños estaban apretados.

—Dime qué demonios quieres.

—Sólo te traía las correcciones de los balances que me entregaron, están listos para ser presentados mañana, ¿vez? Te ahorré trabajo, ahora podrás dejar que esta pequeña se vaya a dormir —dijo mirando fijamente a mis ojos, una mirada lasciva me observó.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, gracias por los balances, ahora vete.

—Creo que no eres un buen jefe, bueno, siempre lo he pensado —él lo reto, ¡demonios! Iba a arder Troya en esta oficina. No sabía cuantos segundos más la ira de Edward iba a ser contenida. Miré su rostro y estaba completamente crispado por la rabia—. Tal vez debería ofrecerme para llevarla yo a casa, pobre, parece que no ha dormido bien, pero podríamos hacer algo para solucionar eso ¿no crees? —me miró y sus ojos me desnudaron, sentí el suelo temblar y un grito incontrolable se desató del pecho de mi Jefe.

—¡Vete al demonio, Vulturi!, ¡no te quiero ver aquí!, ¡lárgate o te saco a patadas! —Edward caminó hacia él, sabía que estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta. En un rápido movimiento me atravesé en su camino, puse mis manos en su pecho tratando de contenerlo, sus ojos chispeaban de pura furia.

—¡Por Dios, Cullen! Tan intolerante como siempre —dijo casi soltando una risita maliciosa—. Bueno, para otra vez será linda Bella, la invitación sigue en pie.

—¡Lárgate! —gruñó Edward desde el fondo de su pecho.

—Ya ya, está bien —le dijo levantando los brazos y saliendo, como una burla el tipo soltó una risotada mientras cambia nuevamente al pasillo, ¿pero quién demonios era este chico?, ¿por qué Edward no había podido echarlo a patadas a la calle? Cada día mi jefe me parecía más misterioso.

El tiempo se detuvo ante nosotros, todo lo que escuchaba eran las erráticas respiraciones de Edward, miré su cara y tenía la vista perdida en cualquier parte, pero aun se notaba la furia que intentaba contener. Sus puños estaban tan apretados que la piel sobre ellos estaba blanca, bajé mis manos hacia ellos y los envolví intentando apaciguarlos.

—Cálmese, por favor —le pedí en un susurro.

—¿Está contenta? —me preguntó con la voz gélida—. Por haberle coqueteado ahora tendrá a ese imbécil detrás de usted —me dijo soltándose de mi agarre, su cuerpo parecía estremecerse con cada palabra. Su espalda estaba tan rígida que se notaban de inmediato las oscilaciones de su piel.

—¿Esta diciéndome que esto es mi culpa? —pregunté asombrada.

—Claro que lo es, no debería andar coqueteando con todos los hombres que conoce —apreté mis puños, ahora los míos estaban más blancos que los de él. Me mordí la lengua, apreté mis dientes e intenté contenerme todo lo que pude, pero esto me sobrepaso, la rabia salió casi expulsada de mi boca.

—¿Y quién demonios se cree usted para tratarme así? —no me iba a arrepentir de esto, él podría ser muchas cosas adinerado, poderoso, altivo, pero jamás dejaría que me pisoteara, eso nunca.

—No me hable en ese tono —se giró y avanzó unos pasos hacia mí. La furia que contenía estaba asomándose cada vez más en su rostro. Ambos estábamos en un estado muy inestable, en cualquier momento la ira de alguno se desataría.

—Y usted no me ofenda, no porque sea mi jefe dejare que me hable en ese tono. Nadie puede prohibirme lo que yo haga con mi vida. ¡Porque es mía!

—¿Entonces está feliz de que ese maldito se le quiera tirar encima? —no respondí, sabía la respuesta, pero él me había dejado atontada con esa pregunta. ¿Cuándo habíamos llegado a este nivel de confianza?—. No me responda —rió con amargura—, el que calla otorga —me dijo dándome una mirada de desprecio.

—No…

—¿No qué? —se acercó con rapidez—. ¿No quiere que la ofenda?, ¿pero que mas ofendida puede estar si usted misma hace que los demás la piensen así? Tan… tan… —calló, una de sus manos se acercó a mi rostro, me quedé estática esperando un contacto. Su gélido dedo atravesó mi pómulo, enviando descargas a todo mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos e intenté controlar el impulso de saltar encima de él.

—Ya basta —le dije separándome de él, su dedo quedó suspendido en el aire, sus ojos me miraban y recorrían mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer, mi mente me mostró esos mismos ojos el día que estuvimos juntos, me miraban de la misma manera, con tanto deseo en ellos. Su rostro cambió de repente y se crispó nuevamente, como si mi lejanía lo hubiera molestado.

—Entonces, sí estás feliz, quieres que él te invite a salir ¿verdad?, ¿acaso quieres terminar en su cama tal como lo hiciste en la mía? —dijo dé repente, y no pude detener mi mano, se estampo con fuerza en su mejilla haciendo que se tambaleara y perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

El silencio llenó la sala, lo único que hacía eco era el golpe de mi mano contra su rostro, sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa de mi «ataque», mi respiración se aceleró a niveles insospechados al igual que el latido de mi corazón. La mano que había servido de arma palpitaba con fuerza y comenzaba a doler por el impacto, los siguientes segundos fueron eternos, ambos seguíamos parados allí, solo mirándonos. El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba con fuerza, la mejilla que había sido mi victima tomó un color rojo intenso y estaba segura de que le dolía tanto como mi mano lo hacía. Decidí que era momento de irme, si seguía aquí terminaría perdiendo aun mas mi trabajo, porque estaba segura de que después de esto ya no tenía donde volver mañana. Estaba por girarme para salir cuando su mano me detuvo.

_**(Aqui va la cancion, Quitale los espacios) , http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=8kJfTzj76Hg)**_

—Suélteme —le dije casi al borde de las lagrimas, la ira que tenía sólo podía dejarla salir así, en un sollozo, él ya me había ofendido demasiado y no seguiría soportándolo. Cuando pensé que él me soltaría apretó aun mas su agarre haciéndolo casi doloroso, sentía sus dedos tan apretados contra mi muñeca que faltaba poco para que su piel se fundiera con la mía. Comencé a forcejear, lo único que deseaba era salir de esa oficina y no volver más, pero mis intentos se vieron acallados por lo que jamás pensé que vendría, un beso, un ansioso y necesitado beso.

Su mano me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, ni siquiera dándome tiempo para respirar se adueñó de mis labios, la fuerza y la necesidad con la que me besaba me hacía sentir todo lo que él pasaba por dentro, sentía que ambos podríamos descargar la rabia en esto, pero no era así, él me había ofendido y no podía dejar que me humillara nuevamente.

—Suélteme —le dije forcejeando para que me soltara—. Ya basta, me hace daño —me resistí contra sus labios, él apretó aun mas su agarre y su cuerpo se fundió contra el mío, el calor de su piel era tan intenso que la sensación de calor me atravesó por completo. Sus labios desesperados buscaban los míos que se negaban a ceder

—No te soltare- —me dijo—. Te necesito —confesó, dejándome pasmada en sus brazos ¿él me necesitaba?, ¿a mí? Reaccioné de inmediato, eso era una mentira, él no me necesitaba precisamente a mí.

—Tú no me quieres a mí, búscate a una de tus modelos para descargar tus deseos en ellas, yo no me prestare para tu juego.

—¡Bella! —gritó cuando aun estábamos forcejeando, él para atraerme más y yo para soltarme y salir corriendo antes de que fuera presa del deseo. Su nombre en mis labios no paso inadvertido, tuve que contar con todo mi autocontrol para no rendirme ante él—. No te vayas —me pidió.

—No me pidas eso, quiero irme —le dije mintiéndole, mi piel me pedía a gritos que cediera, si me quedaba sería el comienzo de mi fin.

—No te vayas —se acercó nuevamente y fundió sus labios contra los míos, mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que corriera, pero mi cuerpo no lo escuchaba, el forcejeo aun estaba presente. Intenté liberarme de los brazos de mi captor, pero él no me dejo, sus manos se pegaron a mi espalda y casi a tientas entre las tenues luces de su oficina atravesó el espacio que nos separaba de la muralla y me aprisiono contra ella, dejándome sin posibilidades de escapar.

—Edward, déjame —le pedí en el último intento consiente que tenía antes de dejarme vencer.

—No quiero, no quiero que te vayas. Quédate conmigo —me pidió, o más bien me exigió, su boca no me dio más tregua y se adentró en la mía imposibilitándome la huida. Unos cuantos golpes en su espalda y todo acabó, los puños cerrados se abrieron y mis dedos se fundieron en la tela de su chaqueta presionándolo aun más contra mí.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —le pregunté, los besos y caricias eran demandantes y llenos de deseo.

—No sé, ni yo mismo me lo explico —me dijo besándome la boca. Bajó desde mi mentón hacia la piel que se extendía hacia abajo—. Tu piel… —lamió mi cuello— es tan adictiva —confesó, haciéndome sonreír, cerré mis ojos y disfruté de sus caricias.

—Edward —gemí cuando el placer apareció en todo mi ser.

—Eso —me dijo tocando mi cuerpo—, gime para mí —me pidió—. Mi nombre en tus labios me vuelve loco —volvió a confesar, sus rápidas y ansiosas caricias me acrecentaban aun más el deseo que intentaba sin mucho éxito contener.

—Edward —volví a decir cuando sus manos abrieron con fuerza mi camisa, haciendo saltar unos cuantos botones. Sus ojos lívidos y llenos de deseo miraron mis pechos devorándolos, sus manos sacaron mi camisa y todo lo demás, nuevamente quedé en frente de él sólo con mis medias, bragas y tacones. Nuestras respiraciones se hacían cada vez más rápidas y sonoras—. Edward —gemí cuando él comenzó a besar mi pecho, llevándose uno de mis pezones a su boca— alguien puede… vernos ¡Ah! —mordió el pequeño botón que coronaba mi seno.

—Nadie vendrá… estamos solos —dijo mientras degustaba mi piel, un suspiro de alivio se soltó de mi pecho. Sus caricias eran tan demandantes y necesitas que sólo bastaron unos minutos más para perder el control de mis actos, nuevamente había caído en las redes de Edward.

Sus manos recorrían mi piel explorando todo a su paso, mis temblorosos dedos comenzaron a desprenderlo a él también de su traje, algo impaciente por mi lentitud Edward se sacó todo, casi rasgando la tela de su camisa y su pantalón. Su urgencia me hacía excitarme a niveles insospechados.

—Eres hermosa —dijo contra la piel de mi abdomen, iba dejando un camino de besos y mordidas mientras intentaba llegar a mis bragas, sabía que no era el mejor momento, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—¿Por qué me… odias tanto? —le pregunté mientras ahogaba mis gemidos en las palabras.

—¿Odiarte? —me dijo poniéndose nuevamente de pie. Su boca se fue a mi mejilla, deposito unos cuantos besos mas y de pronto se me quedó viendo, mi cuerpo temblaba por el frio de la habitación, pero por dentro estaba ardiendo por sus caricias, él soltó una risa, negó con su cabeza y siguió trabajando contra mi piel—. Lo que odio es desearte de esta forma —se pegó contra mi dejándome sentir la excitación de su cuerpo.

—¿De verdad me deseas? —le pregunté mientras sentía el calor de su piel y la potente excitación.

—Sí, no hay manera de esconderlo.

—Entonces no hay porque reprimirse —le dije sin remordimientos.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo con una sonrisa , sus labios devoraron los míos con la misma urgencia que antes, sus brazos me tomaron a tientas y me sentaron ahorcadas sobre sus caderas. Caminó conmigo hacia los enormes sillones de la sala de estar y nos recostamos sobre ellos, tenía ese imponente cuerpo encima del mío, Edward acariciaba con sus cálidos dedos cada centímetro de mi piel. Mi espalda se arqueó al sentirlo devorar mis senos, mis manos atrajeron su cabeza más hacia mí para hacer más prolongado el contacto.

El placer que me daba este hombre jamás lo había experimentado con nadie más, casi sentí desfallecer cuando el sacó presurosamente mis bragas y se puso en mi entrada. Sin contemplaciones se adentró en mi, ambos gemimos contra nuestras bocas, los besos acallaban el mar de gemidos de placer que querían ser expulsados de lo más profundo de nuestros pechos, el vaivén que llevaba Edward era fuerte y me hacía pegarme a su cuerpo, sentía que si no me sujetaba de esos fuertes hombros sus embestidas podrían partir mi cuerpo por la mitad.

—Eres maravillosa —me dijo mientras me penetraba fuertemente—, no sabes… no sabes ¡Ah! —gimió contra mi piel, su respiración era frentica al igual que sus embestidas.

—Edward —lo llamé cuando sentía que mi orgasmo estaba cerca.

—Jamás desearas a nadie como a mí —me dijo, y no pude hacer nada contra eso, no podía, lo deseaba, lo quería conmigo, quería que estuviera siempre aquí, dentro de mí.

—Ni tú a otra mujer —me aventuré, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero la conexión que teníamos cuando estábamos así era increíble.

—Nunca… —me respondió, haciéndome arquear por lo dura de sus embestidas—. Jamás.

—Edward —gemí una y otra vez con ansia cuando su ritmo se hizo casi bestial, su cuerpo se abrazaba al mío cubriéndonos a ambos con una pequeña capa de sudor, entraba y salía con gran pasión de mi cuerpo, me sentía en las nubes, me apreté mas contra él para que el roce fuera más intenso y no me arrepentí de ello, la fricción que se creó entre nosotros me llevo al éxtasis, grité muy fuerte su nombre cuando el orgasmo me arrasó, sólo unos segundos más tarde Edward convulsionó sobre mi cuerpo obteniendo su propia descarga.

Ambos nos quedamos en aquel lugar, solo disfrutando del momento, mi cuerpo estaba pegado al de él, su cara se reposó sobre mis pechos y besó la piel que ahí se extendía, sus dedos acariciaron mis brazos dándole un toque completamente dulce al momento. ¿Pero de qué demonios estaba hablando? No podía permitirme sentir… la palabra sentimientos tenía que quedar fuera de este universo paralelo, uno donde sólo se divisaba el sexo como horizonte. Me removí incomoda por lo que estaba pensando, él apretó un poco su agarre y levanto la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en mi, aun lo sentía dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Esta vez no te irás en la oscuridad —me dijo serio, casi como una reprimenda.

—¿No? —pregunté, riéndome por lo extraña que era esta situación, este hombre tenía dos caras una, de hombre duro y otra de enardecido amante. Nunca sabía con cuál de las dos me podría encontrar—. Debo irme, ya es tarde —le dije, intentando ponerme de pie, su enorme cuerpo estaba encima del mío y me impedía pararme.

—No te vayas —me pidió besando mi cuello, aunque recién había palpado el placer con mis manos el deseo parecía emerger nuevamente.

—Edward —susurré, mientras el acariciaba mi muslo con una de sus manos—, es tarde, debo irme —él detuvo el ataque contra mi piel y lentamente salió de mi, cuando vi su figura me fijé que el mismo deseo que había sentido con esa caricia se demostraba en una de las partes visibles de cuerpo.

Ambos nos vestimos en silencio, recogí con prisas la ropa que estaba regada por el suelo y me vestí, antes de que pudiera terminar de ponerme mi blusa un cuerpo se pegó a mi espalda, las manos de Edward rodearon nuevamente mi cintura pegándome contra su entrepierna, el deseo había retornado y estaba dispuesto a saciarlo.

—De verdad debo irme —le dije cuando él comenzó a sacar mi ropa nuevamente.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero —me dijo mientras mordía mi hombro, detuvo su incesante caricia, al parecer había recordado algo, ya que dio un suave beso contra mi piel y dejo que me siguiera vistiendo. Cuando ya estuve lista al igual que él abandonamos la oficina, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre.

—Parece que paso un tornado —le dije mientras esperábamos el ascensor.

—Todos los días en la mañana pasan los encargados del aseo a ver que todo esté en orden, se darán cuenta y mandaran a ordenar —él parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, me permití observarlo descaradamente por unos minutos, la suave punta de su nariz apuntaba hacia el techo, sus ojos seguían con ansias el marcador del ascensor mientras subía lentamente, piso por piso, sus mejillas aun sonrosadas por lo que había pasado hace algunos minutos delataban lo intenso de nuestro encuentro. Sin duda Edward Cullen era dos hombres totalmente diferentes. El ascensor llego y nos subimos, el silencio se produjo casi sin pensarlo, pero esta vez no era incomodo, al contrario, hasta parecíamos disfrutar solamente de estar en ese espacio cerrado, los dos solos y en silencio.

Salimos del edificio Cullen y James nos estaba esperando, sus ojos nos evaluaron y soltó una pequeña risita casi imperceptible.

—¿James sabe dónde vives? —me preguntó, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Sí… sí… —respondí.

—Bien, entonces James —lo llamó— iremos a dejar a la señorita Swan primero.

—Sí jefe —le respondió el rubio conductor.

Ambos subimos al coche, el silencio aun estaba presente, pero era muy diferente al de esta mañana, podría decir que era un silencio pacifico. James comenzó a andar por las calles de la ciudad, cuando me di cuenta él se estaba dirigiendo a mi antiguo barrio, me apresuré a corregirlo.

—James —lo llamé con apremio.

—Dígame señorita Swan.

—Ya no vivo donde me fue a dejar la otra vez, vaya hacia Nothing Hill, déjeme en las casas que están cerca del parque.

—Sí señorita —asintió y cambió el rumbo.

Miré de reojo a Edward y él sólo observaba hacia fuera, en ningún momento establecimos algún contacto o cruzamos una palabra, esta iba ser la reacción después de algún encuentro, un total silencio. Cuando llegamos al parque James aparco el auto.

—Dile el número de la casa —me exigió Edward.

—Pero no, si puedo bajar aquí, no sé…

—Díselo —me ordenó. James nos observaba curioso desde el asiento de adelante.

—Calle Rhode Moon, #4460

—Está bien, conozco la calle —asintió James, el auto comenzó a tomar el real rumbo hacia mi casa, no quise replicarle nada al hombre que estaba junto a mí, no iba a hacer partícipe a James de una «pelea» entre jefe y empleada, o mejor dicho, una pelea entre jefe y amante.

Llegamos a la casa, James aparcó exactamente afuera del enorme portón. Las luces estaban apagadas, así que asumí que papá y Kate estaban dormidos.

—¿Es aquí señorita? —preguntó mirándome por el espejo.

—Sí, aquí es —le indiqué, él se comenzó a bajar del auto para ayudarme a salir.

—Buenas noches y gracias por traerme —me dirigí a Edward en la voz más neutral que podía. James rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta. Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta quise salir, cuando estaba dispuesta a hacerlo la mano de Edward me hizo girar, la otra buscó mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Me besó con la misma intensidad y deseo que antes, sus labios comieron de los míos, dándome un placer exquisito, acarició suavemente mi cara con la yema de sus dedos, llegando a mis labios.

—Hermosa —susurró, pasando sus dedos por mi boca. Se separó un poco de mí y me miró con la intensidad vivida de sus ojos—. Buenas noches señorita Swan —me dijo y sonrió.

—Adiós —le dije, aun en shock por su repentina reacción.

—Mañana continuaremos esta conversación —me dijo antes de que saliera del auto, un escalofrió de felicidad y de miedo recorrió mi piel.

—Buenas noches señorita Swan —dijo James cerrando la puerta y subiéndose al auto.

Me quedé quieta en ese lugar, no sabía cómo reaccionar, el auto partió y se perdió entre las colinas de Nothing Hill, mi nuevo hogar. Edward Cullen había comenzado un juego que no sabía hasta donde podía llegar, si esto seguía, más temprano que tarde me metería en problemas, _no sabía hasta que punto podía llegar sin meter los sentimientos en esta erótica locura._

_

* * *

_

_**¿Rws?**  
_


	8. Pecado Capital

**(ESTE CAP AUN NO ESTA BETEADO A PENAS ME LLEGUE EL CORREGIDO SERA REEMPLAZADO)**

* * *

_¡Hola Nenas!, espero que al leer esto se encuentren de maravilla al igual que yo. Bueno esta semana a sido inspirada al máximo, les cuento que el siguiente _

_capitulo de esta historia ya esta escrito y el 10 esta en proceso asi que estoy muy muy adelantada y eso me pone bastante contenta._

_Este Capitulo va dedicado con todo el amor del mundo para mi Gurú, mi Twins, mi otro pedazo de Alma… _

_Ada Cullen, ojala lo disfrutes tanto como yo desifrute escribiéndolo y tu sabes que fue asi… te amo demacido mi Twins…_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

_Martes_

-Buenos días Señorita Swan- me saludo la alegre voz de Rachel- es un hermoso día ¿no lo cree?

-Si, lo creo- le dije mas convencida que nunca.

-El Señor está en la biblioteca- me dijo mientras me daba la pasada

-Gracias- ya no se me prohibía entrar cuando él estaba encerrado, si no el tenia más que claro que iba a pasar por encima de la puerta igual.

Camine lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrí con el mismo ritmo, Edward estaba sentado en la orilla del escritorio, tenía sus mangas subidas y como era de costumbre estaba hablando por teléfono, no estaba como otros días, su rostro se veía sereno y hablaba con un tranquilo tono de voz. Lo observe por un segundo y un golpe de imágenes impacto mi mente, su rostro lleno de placer, sus labios gimiendo mí nombre, sus manos sobre mi piel, suspire muy fuerte para dejar todos esos recuerdos retenidos en mi mente. Edward se giro hacia donde estaba yo y vi una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, seguida por una evaluadora mirada en sus ojos, cuando volvió a poner su vista sobre la mía aquellos orbes verdes estaban de un color oscuro. Hablo unos minutos más por teléfono y colgó.

-Buenos días- le salude como siempre, ¿habría alguna diferencia entre ayer y hoy día?, su galante cuerpo se acerco raudo a mi encuentro antes de poder decir algo mas sus labios se pegaron a los míos dándome un recibimiento que no esperaba.

Su beso era apasionado y sin ninguna contemplación, su lengua se metió en mi boca explorando todo lo que tenia para ofrecerle, salí del shock que me produjo y pase mis manos por su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí. Nos fundimos en el calor abrazador que nos daba el contacto, sus ávidas manos me recorrieron la espalda y parte de mi trasero, sus dedos presionaron la piel de mis caderas pegándolas aun más a su entrepierna. El roce que se creo que hizo gemir contra sus labios, las caricias eran intensas y muy ardientes, solo pasaron unos minutos más antes de que necesitáramos respirar.

-¡Ah!- Edward gimió de placer y a la vez busco aire, su pecho tenía un ritmo frenético- anoche no debí dejarte ir- me dijo haciéndome estremecer.

-Debías hacerlo- le respondí fundiendo mis dedos en su espalda y disfrutando de sus lamidas en mi cuello

-No, no debía- dijo contra mi piel- eso incremento aun más la necesidad que tengo.

-Edward- exclame por la intensidad de sus caricias

-Eso- dijo haciendo más brutos y ardientes sus movimientos- gime para mi Bella, gime por mí.

Sus manos tocaron las partes sensibles de mi cuerpo, haciéndome arquear contra él. Sus dedos pellizcaron con delicadeza pero a la vez con maestría mis pezones, su boca bajo desde mi cuello hacia mi pecho, la blusa que traía hoy también fue víctima de esa pasión brutal abrió los botones haciendo saltar uno de ellos.

-Contigo tendré que comprarme ropa nueva- le dije metiendo mis manos en su suave cabello, sentí que sonreía mientras besaba mi cuerpo, sus manos bajaron hasta mis mulos y sentí que gruño al comprobar que traía pantalones.

-¡demonios!- dijo y yo me reí- nada es imposible- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, cuando se disponía a sacar mi botón un suave golpe en la puerta nos hizo salir de la burbuja- no hables- me dijo continuando su trabajo y obviando el golpeteo.

-Edward- tome sus manos y trate de pararlas, el a cambio frunció su ceño y continuo tocándome- Edward- lo volví a llamar.

-¡maldita sea!- grito y casi salte- ¿Quién demonios es?- estaba iracundo pero a la vez sabía que no estaba enfadado conmigo, ya que aun me tenía entre sus brazos y por la fuerza que ponía en su agarre no planeaba dejarme salir.

-William señor, tiene una llamada del Señor Black- Edward lentamente me soltó no sin antes darme un beso

-Quédate aquí- me pidió y salió afuera a contestar.

Lleve mis manos a la cara y ordene mis ropas, dios… llevaba menos de diez minutos dentro de la casa y el ya me quería comer viva y lo peor de todo es que estaba disfrutando de esta situación. Me sentía viva, deseada, solo que esos sentimientos aparecían cuando era él quien me tocaba. Respire profundamente y trate de controlar mi libido, alguien tenía que ser la "sensata" en todo esto, creo que esa tendría que ser yo ya que por lo visto Edward no estaba acostumbrado a reprimirse. Medite unos minutos más, sentí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse en un rápido movimiento, mire hacia mis espaldas y Edward venia caminando hacia mí como un león asecha a su presa.

-¿terminaste?- le pregunte

-Si, lo hice- me dijo y se acerco a mí, sin tocarme ni nada, solo con su respiración hizo que el calor de la parte baja de mi vientre erosionara.

-Edward- suspire, su nariz rosaba la piel de mi cara

-¿dime?- me pregunto mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Es hora de irnos- le dije intentando distraerlo- ya es hora de que nos vamos a la oficina.

-Si, lo sé- me respondió casi sacándome de quicio. Este hombre me iba a volver loca. Tomo mi mentón y lo atrajo a su boca, intente quitarme pero él no me dejo, su otra mano tomo mi cintura y no me dejo moverme- pareces un gato que estuviera a punto de morir- me dijo

-Edward- intente salirme de su agarre.

-Mi nombre en tus labios- pensó- que placer- susurro antes de darme un beso nuevamente, el ritmo fue el mismo que hace unos momentos, antes de que me diera cuenta Edward metía sus rápidas manos por mi camisa buscando la piel de mis pechos.

Solo pasaron unos minutos para que nuevamente viéramos interrumpido el momento, hoy las cosas no estaban a su favor, agradecí internamente por esta nueva interrupción, un minuto más y no respondía de mi cuerpo.

-Juro que si… - agrego unas cuantas maldiciones entre dientes. Ambos nos acomodamos la ropa y cuando estuvimos decentes y a una buena distancia del otro dio la entrada- adelante.

-Sr. Cullen- dijo la voz cantarina de Rachel- el Doctor Mc. McCarthy ha llegado.

-Hágalo pasar- le dijo, en su cara se denotaba lo enfadado que estaba, si Emmett no hubiera entrado en ese momento me habría carcajeado en su cara.

-Buenos Días Edward, pero que bien te vez- le dijo avanzando hacia él para darle la mano.

-Buenos Días y gracias- lo saludo y se sentó en la orilla de su escritorio, cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡Bella!, que bueno verte, ¿Cómo estás?- Emmett se acerco a mí y me abrazo, deposito un suave beso en la mejilla que yo respondí. Sentí un gruñido desde el otro lado de la habitación y me sorprendió ver a Edward con los puños totalmente apretados y con su rostro crispado.

-¿A qué demonios viniste Emmett?- le pregunto casi como un insulto.

-Pero veo que tu carácter sigue igual- bromeo- bueno he venido a avisarte que esta semana deberás viajar a Houston nuevamente pero yo no podre acompañarte.

-¿a qué?- le pregunto serio y sin mirarme.

-Debes practicarme una resonancia magnética, quiero ver el estado real de tu cerebro en este momento, Bella- me llamo- ¿Cuántas crisis ha tenido Edward en estos días?

-Solo una, ayer por la tarde sufrió de un fuerte dolor de cabeza-

-Bueno- pensó el médico- ¿vez? Es por esto que necesito ese examen.

-¿y no lo toman en Chicago?

-Sí, pero los de Houston tienen equipos más avanzados así que por eso te recomiendo que vayas allá.

-Bien- acepto sin chistar- ¿Qué día?- pregunto dirigiéndose a su enorme escritorio.

-Podría ser el jueves así el sábado ya estarás de vuelta.

-Bien, es un hecho.

-Ya que yo no podre ir deberás llevar a Bella contigo, solo por precaución- mis ojos se ensancharon hasta casi salir de orbita, estaba parada en el medio de la biblioteca y no podía mover un musculo ¿viajar? Sola con Edward… ¡Demonios!

-Eso también es un hecho- le dijo Edward a Emmett sin mirarme, podría jurar que sus ojos brillaron mientras procesaba lo que esto implicaba.

-Qué bueno que ya se estén llevando mejor- dijo Emmett inocente a todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

-Claro, nos llevamos de maravilla- dijo Edward y sentí que me desmayaba

-Con permiso, iré al baño- me excuse y Salí de la habitación.

-¿desea tomar un café? Señorita Swan- me pregunto Will antes de entrar a la biblioteca

-No gracias- le dije rápidamente y me perdí en las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Agradecí enormemente no encontrarme con nadie en el camino. Me metí al primer baño que encontré y casi grite en contra de los azulejos de la muralla.

Esto no puede estar pasando- me pregunte a mi misma contra el espejo, tenía mis mejillas sonrosadas, mi respiración era rápida y nerviosa. Saber que tendría que estar dos días con Edward completamente sola me hacia querer salir corriendo, no porque no quisiera si no porque tenía miedo de comenzar a sentir cosas que no venían al caso en una situación como esta. Mi mente comenzó a pensar rápidamente en los pro y los contras de la situación, mi padre, mi hermana aparecieron en mi mente ¿con quién los dejaría? ¡Rose!, pensé de inmediato- ¡qué demonios estoy haciendo!- dije mientras abría la llave y me lavaba la cara, ni quiera debía considerar en irme con el de viaje, no era una opción.- no lo es, no lo es- repetía mientras frotaba mis manos bajo el agua.

Saque una de las toallas del mueble y me seque, no podía ir a ese viaje, no podía estar dos días sola con él, si en solo diez minutos me hacía perder la cabeza en dos días ¿perdería mi corazón también? Abrí la puerta del baño y observe los pasillos, no andaba nadie por allí. Camine en dirección a la escalera cuando una mano me jalo hacia una muralla, impacte de lleno con la espalda y levante la vista para saber de qué se trataba. Mi boca se abrió hasta tocar el suelo cuando vi a Edward parado frente a mí y con sus ojos negros, nuevamente preso de su deseo.

Edward pero que…- intente reclamar pero sus labios fueron mas rápidos pegándose a los míos, un beso hambriento devoró la carne de mi boca. Sus movimientos eran rudos y fuertes. Sus manos sujetaban las mías contra la muralla imposibilitándome el escapar- Edward- le llame para ver si reaccionaba pero nada, estaba cegado por el deseo. Su cara se fue contra mi oreja y una suave brisa tibia se caló por la piel que allí se extendía

-Shhh- susurro contra mi oído, una descarga de placer cayó sobre todo mi cuerpo. Haciéndome exhalar aire muy fuertemente- silencio o nos descubrirán- dijo en un tono endemoniadamente sexy, el susurro contra mi oído me excito rápidamente.

-Edward- gemí sin poder evitarlo

-Si alguien nos descubre será tu culpa- dijo en susurros- shhhh, guarda silencio me pidió con voz suave y sensual.

Los besos atacaron nuevamente mi boca, sus manos no le dieron tregua a mi piel, sus movimientos eran salvajes y casi rayaban en el exceso pero mi cuerpo estaba enardecido con cada uno de los movimientos. Una de sus manos apretó mis muñecas contra la pared, mi espalda se arqueaba contra la madera al sentir sus caricias. Lo que siguió fue una sucesión de movimientos rápidos y ansiosos, la mano de Edward sujete firmemente mis muñecas contra la pared, la que quedo libre comenzó a hacer estragos por mi cuerpo, sus dedos acariciaban toda mi figura y buscaban un contacto más prolongado con mi piel.

-Edward… nos descubrirán- le dije mientras metía sus manos dentro de mi blusa

-¿y te preocupa?- me pregunto- ¿no quieres que vean como te toco?- dijo pellizcando fuertemente mi pezón - ¿no quieres que vean como te hago gozar?- volvió a susurrar, su mano bajo rauda hacia mis bragas, apretó mi centro haciéndome gemir audiblemente por el sensación de placer. Un beso se poso en mis labios comiendo mis jadeos- shhh- nuevamente me hizo callar, su mano se adentro en mi braga llegando directamente a mi centro, uno de sus dedos comenzó a jugar con aquel botón mandando una ola de placer hacia todo mi cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo me arqué contra su mano y me comencé a mover para crear mas fricción, el parecía estar disfrutando de verme así ya que una enorme sonrisa adornaba su sensual rostro. La desinhibición se apodero de mí, no me interesaba que la casa estuviera llena de criadas o que Emmett estuviera en el piso de abajo lo único que quería era sentirlo dentro de mí, quería devorarlo en este mismo pasillo.

-Te arrepentirás por haberme provocado- le dije mientras el roce aumentaba de manera alarmante el placer.

-Demuéstramelo- me reto y no necesite una invitación más descarada para seguir.

Saque la mano que tenía en mi parte baja y con un sensual movimiento la lleve a mi boca, la cara de Edward estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que estaba por hacer, siguiendo cada paso que daba lamí cada uno de sus dedos, los ojos de Edward se tornaron aun más oscuros y brillantes. Su cuerpo se pego al mío contra la madera de la pared. Era una clara invitación a continuar.

-Me vuelves loco, tengo deseos de arrancarte esa ropa aquí mismo- dijo mientras embestía mi centro aun con nuestras ropas, el roce de sus movimientos me excitaba mucho mas, sus manos buscaban desesperadas la piel que estaba escondida en mis ropas, sin siquiera pensarlo llegaron a mis pechos y sacaron uno de ellos a la vista, la boca de él se apodero de la piel de mi seno, mi pezón fue víctima de caricias aun mas placenteras.

-Hazlo- le respondí segada por la _Lujuria, _me deje llevar por ese nuevo sentimiento que descubríamos juntos, el ansia de tenernos.

Sus ojos brillaron en la tenue oscuridad en la que estábamos, en dos segados sus manos volaron hacia mis bragas sacándolas rápidamente, libero su formada erección de sus pantalones, mis piernas se apoderaron de sus caderas logrando montarme sobre él, Edward sin contemplaciones ni preámbulos me penetro bestialmente, sus embestidas eran rápidas y hacían que mi espalda se refregara contra la madera de la pared. Me aferre a su cuello quedando al lado de su oreja, mordí y lamí el lóbulo de esta haciendo que su erección me penetrara más fuerte, gemidos bastante audibles comenzaron a salir de mi boca, pero no me importaba no me interesaba que fuéramos visto el me estaba dando el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y nadie podría meterse contra ello.

-Eso- me dijo aun embistiéndome- gime Bella, gime para mi ¡ah!

-Edward ¡ah!- se desprendió de mi boca cuando el ritmo se hizo frenético, Edward estaba ido, su vista se cerraba fuertemente y su cara se perdía en la piel de mi cuello. El ritmo se hizo salvaje al igual que las penetraciones, ambos soltamos gemidos de placer y el calor que se formo en mi parte baja se esparció por todo mi cuerpo llevándonos al orgasmo más bestial y placentero del mundo.

El movimiento no cesó hasta que ambos dejamos de gemir, Edward me beso y acaricio mis mejillas, yo solo respire sobre su boca intentando calmar mi respiración y luchando por poner mi mente en claro. Estábamos en ese pasillo, semi desnudos y a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por allí.

-Estás loco- susurre

-Y tú no lo haces nada mal.- me respondió besándome- no te ibas a escapar de mi.

-Eso nunca lo dude, ¿emmett aun esta abajo?- le pregunte y el asintió mientras pegaba su frente con la mía, me dio la sensación de que disfrutaba aun mas de este encuentro de lo que demostraba, sin duda Edward era como una caja de sorpresas, no dudaba que algún día me sorprendiera con respecto a sus sentimientos.

-Entonces debemos bajar- solté una risita nerviosa, sus labios se fueron a mi frente besándola de una manera dulce que me acelero el corazón.

-Vamos- me dijo saliendo de mi cuerpo. Recogí mis bragas y me las puse nuevamente, sin duda ahora tendría que andar con una muda extra de ropa, sabía que este tipo de encuentros no iban a ser esporádicos, sentía que este sería el primero de muchos en este pasillo o en alguna parte de esta casa.

Me arregle las ropas y comencé a caminar por el pasillo, la mano de Edward me detuvo en la mitad y nuevamente me pego a su cuerpo, su boca busco la mía como imanes, parecíamos dos polos opuestos atrayéndose completamente, mi atracción por este hombre crecía de una manera alarmante. Después de unos cuantos besos y caricias mas bajamos a la sala nuevamente, como nunca los pasillos y estancias de esta casa se veían vacíos, entramos nuevamente al despacho y Emmett conversaba animadamente con Will, llevo una taza de café a su boca y nos dedico una mirada un tanto extraña.

-Bien ¿en qué íbamos?- dijo Edward, mire su rostro y aun tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas, yo no parecía diferente sentía las miradas de Will y Emmett sobre mí, eso hacía que me sintiera aun mas cohibida.

-En lo del viaje- dijo Emmett dejando su café sobre la mesa, will hizo una reverencia y se retiro llevándose la bandeja.

-Ah sí- agrego mi jefe- bien, entonces hare todo lo necesario para viajar esta semana, la Srta. Swan y yo iremos a Houston a practicarme esos exámenes.

-Bien, avisare en el hospital y sacare las horas correspondientes- Emmett nos dio un último saludo y se retiro- ¡Ah! Bella- me dijo llamando mi atención- necesito que me mantengas informado de todo lo que pasa, el doctor discutirá los resultados contigo para que tú me des un informe por teléfono.

-Bien, no hay problema- le dije con una sonrisa- adiós Emmett

-Adiós- dijo saliendo rápidamente por la puerta del despacho, cerro e inmediatamente mi mirada se dirigió a Edward, el parecía saber lo que iba a decir ya que sus ojos me evaluaron completamente el rostro.

-Edward yo…- le dije intentando zafarme del viaje.

-Viajaremos el día jueves, así que ten todo preparado, por lo normal son 2 o 3 días que estaremos fuera. Hare de inmediato los arreglos- tomo el teléfono y rápidamente se puso a llamar a una aerolínea

Asentí sin poder negarme, el ya daba por hecho que viajaríamos juntos. Mi mente comenzó a pensar de inmediato en mi padre y hermana, Salí del despacho dejando a Edward solo, busque el celular en mi bolsillo y marque el número de Rosalie.

-¿Bella?

-Hola Rose, si soy yo- le dije

-¿Qué pasa amiga? ¿estás bien?

-Si no te preocupes, solo tengo un problema

-¿Cuál?

-En día jueves el Señor Cullen tiene que viajar a Houston y tengo que acompañarlo, va a hacerse unos exámenes.

-¿viajaras con el plomo?- dijo soltando un sonoro suspiro- wow Bella, ahora sí que te la pondrán difícil.

-Si lo sé- sabia que viajar con el seria pasar la mayoría del tiempo en su cama complaciéndolo y mi cuerpo aun así se sentía emocionado por aquel pensamiento- pero tratare de volver lo más pronto posible. Necesito saber si puedes quedarte con mi padre y Kate esos días, partiremos el jueves.

-Claro que si amiga, tengo que hacer unos planos para el lunes pero me llevo todo a tu casa, yo los cuidare en esos días- una sonrisa se disparo en mi boca, Rosalie era la mejor amiga del mundo.

-Gracias amiga no sabes lo mucho que me has ayudado.

-Lo se así que ve tranquila que yo me quedo aquí y cualquier cosa te llamare.

-Gracias amiga- reprimí un gritito de emoción y me despedí de ella.

Ya por lo menos tenía esa parte cubierta, lo que ahora me preocupaba era estar sola en una ciudad desconocida con él, sabía lo que pasaría pero me daba miedo seguir involucrándome con el porqué tenía más que claro que la única que saldría destruida seria yo. Volví al despacho y el estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando sus papeles, no levanto la vista para cerciorarse quien entraba, siguió concentrado en su papeleo.

-¿ira a la oficina hoy?- le pregunte

-Eso no es asunto suyo- me respondió con voz fría, siempre que pasaba algo así Edward al momento después actuaba frio y distante. ¿esto se convertiría en una constante?, estaba segura que sí. Me gire y camine hacia la puerta- no le he dicho que se retire- me dijo aun con la vista perdida.

Reprimí las ganas de lanzarle lo primero que tenia por la cabeza, mordí mi labio inferior y me fui a sentar en uno de los sillones aledaños. Odiaba sentirme así, completamente utilizada, hace solo unos momentos estábamos arriba juntos y ahora actuaba así conmigo. Sin duda era una caja de sorpresas y no siempre me gustarían todas las que me daba.

Ese mismo día en la noche me volví a olvidar de todo lo que sucedía o de lo que pensaba, una vez más fui de él y no me arrepentí que sucediera.

-Edward ¡Ah!- grite cuando ya el placer no cavia en mi cuerpo.

-Dios, Bella- susurro contra mi piel, aun después del orgasmo que habíamos tenido seguía penetrándome, momentos después cuando el placer dejo la tranquilidad del encuentro, se salió de mi cuerpo.

_Jueves_

Toda la semana había sido igual, Edward me tomaba cada vez que nos quedábamos solos, su actitud a veces me dejaba muy contrariada, era el mejor amante que jamás podría haber imaginado, le hacía justicia a todos los comentarios que decían del incluso me atrevía a pensar que se quedaban cortos, la pasión con la que me tomaba me hacia volar a partes impensadas. Cada vez que estábamos juntos la pasión parecía brotar con más fuerza, el no escatimaba en los lugares, me había tomado en diferentes partes de su casa sin importar quien estuviera por ahí, el día miércoles nos habíamos quedado hasta altas horas de la noche en la oficina, no precisamente trabajando. Hoy es día jueves, el día del viaje. Mi cuerpo no podía evitar estar nervioso y ansioso a la vez, estaba a punto de irme por casi dos días completos con ese hombre que me hacía sentir deseada y completamente mujer.

-¿Cuándo volverás?- preguntaron los ansiosos ojos de Kate mientras preparaba su colación para el colegio.

-Creo que en dos o tres días, aun no lo sé, pero prometo llamarte todas las veces que pueda.

-Está bien- nosotras jamás nos habíamos separado, por el hecho de tener a Carmen metida en la casa no podía ni siquiera pensar en irme de viaje a alguna parte, esta sería la primera vez que estaría fuera de casa por tantos días.

-Bella, cuídate hija por favor- me pidió mi papa antes de salir.

-Si papa no te preocupes, Rosalie llegara en unos minutos ya venía de camino.

-Si no te preocupes.

-Y tu pequeña ¡pórtate bien!- le pedí, aunque ella era grande siempre la vería como la pequeña que había tenido innumerables veces en mis brazos.

-Si no te preocupes, con Rose iremos de compras así que estaré muy bien- Kate tenía una loca fascinación por la ropa, ahora que tenia para costearle le había dado hasta una mesada para que se comprara todo lo que quisiera.

-Está bien, pero cuídate. Sue llegara a las 8:30 papa

-Bien hija- Sue era la nueva mucama de mi casa, ella además de hacer las cosas cuidaba de papa mientras estaba trabajando. Esta semana había sido muy movida, por parte de Edward y por mi casa. Encontré un hermoso colegio para mi hermana y además una excelente mucama para mi casa, estaba feliz ya que todos los aspectos que me faltaban estaban completos, ahora sabía que podía partir de viaje en paz.

-Bien, ya me voy. Los amo- le dije abrazándolo a ambos

-Y nosotros a ti- respondieron al unisonó.

-Salí de la casa y James me esperaba con una radiante sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Swan.

-James, buenos días- le salude- ¿algún motivo por el cual el señor Cullen mando por mí?

-Si, el señor la estará esperando en el aeropuerto Señorita.

-Ah, bien entonces vamos.

James tomo mi equipaje y nos subimos al mercedes. De camino hacia el aeropuerto mis nervios se acrecentaron aun mas, no tenía idea de qué hacer cuando ya no tuviéramos a nadie que nos pudiera descubrir, iba a estar sola con Edward Cullen por unos cuantos días y no sabía cómo demonios actuar. Llegamos al enorme aeropuerto pero no nos fuimos a la parte común de embarques, James camino con mi maleta hacia otra sección. Llegamos a una enorme puerta de vidrio y una azafata nos recibió de inmediato.

-¿Srta. Swan?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Sí, soy yo.

-El señor Cullen la espera, sígame por favor.

-Hasta aquí llego yo señorita, que tengan buen viaje y nos vemos al regreso.

-Si- le di una pequeña sonrisa y tome mi equipaje.

La azafata me condujo por unas cuantas habitaciones y pasillos más. Llegamos a un enorme y lujoso hall, mis ojos se ensancharon al ver a ese hombre parado en el medio del, mi vista se recreo con tamaña belleza, Edward Cullen era un dios, un dios en todo sentido, poseía una belleza celestial, de un carácter fuerte pero a la vez un apasionado amante y lo mejor de todo es que era un dios del sexo, _Mi dios del Sexo._

Se giro al darse cuenta de mi presencia, nuestras miradas se conectaron y sentí un extraño vacio en mi estomago, era uno nervioso, mi cuerpo se estremeció solo porque su mirada recorría mi figura. No sabía cuál era este nuevo sentimiento, pero asustaba comenzar a tener otro tipo de sensaciones que no fuera placer o lujuria ya que rápidamente se podrían convertir en algún sentimiento aun más serio.

-Buenos días- me saludo gentilmente

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen- le dije con una sonrisa

-Sr. Cullen- lo llamo la azafata pero él no desvió su mirada de mis ojos, la mantuvo sostenida por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que la mujer nos obligo a romper el contacto- Sr. Cullen- lo volvió a llamar

-Dígame- le dijo volviendo a poner sus ojos en mi, su completo escrutinio me puso la piel a temblar, era ilógico pero podía sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus besos en mi piel y sus dedos tocando mi centro. Me estremecí solo de pensar en el.

-Su Jet está listo, señor. Pueden abordar cuando gusten.

-Bien- respondió girándose hacia la mujer- abordaremos ahora mismo.

-Si señor- la molestosa azafata se perdió en una de las puertas, me acerque unos pasos mas pero ninguno dijo nada solo nos mirábamos mutuamente, intente buscar lo que sentía en sus ojos pero hasta estos parecían tener una muralla impenetrable. No podía diferenciar las emociones que pasaban por ellos.

Minutos más tarde el piloto del Jet salió a la sala de abordaje para llevarnos, Edward lo saludo amistosamente y conversaron un poco, yo seguí a una de las azafatas que nos conducía hacia el avión. Mientras caminábamos observaba por los ventanales al colosal Jet en el que viajaríamos, no me extrañaba que él tuviera uno, en todas partes decían que él era inmensamente rico, que su dinero llegaba a tanto que podría alimentar a todo un país y aun así le sobraría. Mire de reojo hacia atrás y el parecía tan feliz hablando con el hombre, por un momento me imagine a su lado, de la mano y acompañándolo en ese momento de felicidad, no podía evitar pensar en ser su compañía, para siempre. Mi cuerpo reacción con mis pensamientos y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, eso nos seria así y yo tenía que tener más que claro lo que sucedía, el quería solo sexo conmigo y nada mas de hecho cada vez que habíamos estado juntos solo intercambiábamos unas cuantas palabras y nada más, a él parecía no interesarle nada de mi aunque yo muriera por conocerlo un poco más. El me intrigaba a niveles que ni siquiera yo podía imaginar, sabía que tenía un pasado y que él era un hombre cerrado a cualquiera pero aun así mi mente me pedía a gritos descubrir los misterios que atesoraba ese corazón que estaba cubierto con Hierro, Edward Cullen era un hombre lleno de misterios que nadie había podido resolver y con un corazón tan frio como el hierro.

-Bienvenidos- nos saludo la azafata cuando estábamos dentro del jet. Avance un poco mas y me senté poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad.

El viaje no iba a ser en solitario, Edward Cullen llevaba a dos de sus asistentes personales, todo el viaje me vi inmersa en un ambiente de trabajo y de estrés laboral. El no entendía el concepto de relajarse o de dejar de trabajar por tres días, sabía que tenía una enorme responsabilidad en sus hombros pero debía comprender que tenía que descansar, estaba segura que por medio de esos ataques su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Luego de algunas horas llegamos al aeropuerto, los hombres que venían con él se quedaron arriba del avión. Avanzamos hacia el aérea de desembarque, una amistosa y libidinosa azafata nos entrego nuestras maletas no sin antes desnudar a Edward con la mirada, le quite la mía de las manos con más fuerza de la necesaria por lo que me dio una fea mirada, pero no me interesaba _maldita zorra _susurre en mi mente. Nos vimos en el viaje hacia el hotel inmersos en un confuso silencio, no habíamos hablado desde ese tenue saludo en el aeropuerto, ahora estábamos en una ciudad desconocida y sin hablarnos, demonios, este viaje no podría ir mejor.

Bienvenidos- nos saludo el gerente de un exclusivo hotel del centro de Houston.

-Gracias- le respondí, Edward paso a su lado sin decirle nada, odiaba cuando el millonario altivo salía a flote.

Edward ni siquiera paso por la recepción, toco el botón del ascensor se subió a él, un botones que nos tomo las maletas cuando llegamos subió rápidamente al ascensor de al lado, siguiéndonos. Cuando llegamos al último piso del hotel habían unas enormes puertas de madera, un cartel que había anexado a ellas me indico donde estábamos,_ Suite Presidencial_. Camino hacia la puerta y espero hasta que el botones se la abriera, con la mano temblorosa deslizo la tarjeta por la ranura y la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

-Muchas gracias- le dije cuando estábamos adentro, el chico que no debía de pasar de los 19 años me sonrió, fui por mi bolso y le di algunos dólares de propina, sin duda tener que soportar al plomo de Edward Cullen era un trabajo que merecía una recompensa. El muchacho me agradeció y salió de la habitación.

En la cuenta del hotel siempre incluyo una propina bastante suculenta para las personas que me atienden- dijo haciéndome girar a verlo, estaba en los ventanales de habitación contemplando la vista.

Qué bien, pero igual el chico merecía tener algo ahora, es todo un reto aguantar tu mal carácter- Edward se giro rápidamente como si algo lo hubiera molestado, yo me cruce de brazos y me apoye en una de mis piernas, no me interesaba si él se había molestado, es más que sabido que tiene un pésimo carácter y trata aun peor a las personas que lo rodean.

-Nuevamente haciendo uso de su carácter señorita Swan- me dijo estrechando sus ojos.

-No Señor Cullen- le dije remarcando las últimas palabras- es solo que hay veces que debemos afrontar la realidad- le respondí con una increíble valentía- pero ahora necesito la tarjeta de mi habitación ya que ha sido un viaje bastante agotador y necesito refrescarme.

-¿Qué habitación?- me pregunto enarcando una ceja, se acerco a unos de los elegantes sofás y puso sus manos en el respaldo. La mirada que tenía en sus ojos me hacía pensar lo que estaba tramando, yo estaba bien, necesitaba una habitación, unos momentos más nos condujeron a un nuevo silencio. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y volvió a hablar- ya entiendo, usted quiere saber en donde dormirá, bueno… lo hará aquí- sentencio dejándome completamente pasmada.

-¿Aquí?, ¿con él?... demonios, a caso pensaba que ¿íbamos a dormir juntos? Mi cuerpo fue víctima de los nervios y no pude contener los estragos que hizo su declaración en mí, los nervios se me tensaron.

-¿aquí?- pregunte aun sin creerlo- ¿con usted?- volví a preguntar en un susurro.

-No- dijo tajante desarmando cualquier probabilidad que se había formado en mi mente- usted dormirá aquí pero en una de las habitaciones de esta suite, hay dos más aparte de la mía.

-Ah- una parte de mi mente agradecía el saber que iba a ser así ya que tener encuentros casuales era una cosa pero pasar tres días juntos en todo el sentido de la palabra era un compromiso mayor y no estaba segura que estuviéramos en esa clase de instancia- bien.

Bueno escoja cualquier habitación de las que están al lado izquierdo, la mía está en la otra ala, hacia la derecha.

-Si señor- respondí con fijada excitación, aunque no lo quería aceptar había un lado que se había desilusionado nuevamente con sus palabras.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia el lado donde él me había indicado, escogí la primera habitación, no me interesaba el lujo o las comodidades de las demás. A pesar de lo que sentía me permití observar la belleza de la habitación y del lugar en el que estábamos, era todo un sueño. La suite de una belleza europea era adornada con los muebles y decoración más exquisita que había podido ver. Tenía enormes pilares de color blanco, las paredes eran de la misma tonalidad, había otros colores pero todos eran tenues. Deje mi maleta en el suelo y me senté en la cama, no sé cuanto estuve sin hacer nada solo pensando en las palabras de Edward, ese hombre me sacaba de quicio, ha sido tanto mi asombro que llegue a pensar que sufría de personalidades múltiples, sus cambios de humor me dejaban mareada. Después de un rato y llegando a la misma conclusión siempre decidí refrescarme, era alrededor del medio día y Edward tenia la primera hora a las 17, por lo complicado del examen tendría que dormir esta noche en el hospital, dependiendo de cómo saliera era si nos quedábamos un día mas.

Cogí mis pertenencias y me fui a dar una ducha, la habitación tenía un baño enorme, muy espacioso. El lavamanos era de color marfil con un enorme espejo con luces alrededor. Me saque toda la ropa aun con la pereza del viaje, me metí a la ducha disfrutando al máximo del agua, lave cada parte de mi cuerpo disfrutando de las especias que habían en el baño, me puse una que dejo mi piel con olor a rosas. Cuando salí todo afuera lucia igual, me puse unos jeans cómodos, una camiseta y una chaqueta de color negro, deje mi cabello suelto y lo acompañe con un suave maquillaje. Deje mis cosas ordenadas y mi pijama listo para dormir. Salí de la habitación y no vi a Edward por ninguna parte, ahora que podía observar bien me daba cuenta que estábamos en una lujosísima habitación, tenia los ventanales y la vista más espectacular que podría haber imaginado la mayor parte de la suite tenía acceso a esos ventanales y se podía ver toda la ciudad a través de ellos.

Alrededor de media hora después salió Edward de su habitación, mi boca cayó un poco y tuve que contener el suspiro que amenazaba por salir, detrás de esas puertas salió el hombre que definitivamente me robaba más que un suspiro. Edward venia tan casual como yo, tenía unos jeans de color azul oscuro, se le pegaban peligrosamente a sus caderas y trasero, una camiseta de color blanco ceñida a su torso y un bléiser de mezclilla. No pude evitar mirarlo y comérmelo con los ojos, se veía guapísimo, si tuviera la oportunidad lo…. No, no debía hacer nada, mas encuentros complicarían las cosas. Esto debía parar.

-Iremos a almorzar al restaurant- me dijo pasando por el lado sin ni siquiera mirarme.

-Claro- respondí algo nerviosa, me quede contemplando su figura, caminaba moviendo sus caderas en un vals que me hacia flaquear, el poseía el trasero más bien torneado del mundo y yo era una de las que podían haberlo comprobado.

-¿se va a quedar ahí mirándome?- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, reaccione con un salto y mis mejillas ardieron, me había visto observándolo. Camine con la vista baja y me puse detrás de él para seguirlo.

Salimos de la Suite y nos dirigimos al hotel, el camino en el ascensor fue un martirio. No entendía como este hombre cambiaba tanto, había tenido la semana más espectacular del mundo, llena de sexo, erotismo y placer por doquier pero no era más que terminábamos y el se volvía de hierro nuevamente, como si no quisiera que alguien atravesara su capa de metal y llegara hasta el verdadero Edward ese que estaba segura casi nadie conocía. El almuerzo fue en un completo hermetismo, Edward hablaba por teléfono cada cinco minutos dando órdenes y regañando a la gente que había quedado en la oficina. Cuando por enésima vez sonó el teléfono no contesto de la mejor manera.

-¡diga!- casi grito enojado- Aro- dijo nuevamente, el tono de voz se suavizo pero se agarro firmemente el puente de su nariz- no, no estoy en la ciudad- sus ojos se calvaron en las ventanas, la mano con la que sostenía el teléfono lo apretó con gran fuerza, sus nudillos cambiaron de color piel a casi blancos- no es asunto tuyo y si tienes problemas con eso llama a mi padre, de seguro el te prestara ayuda- corto y apago el teléfono.

-¿algún problema?- pregunte mientras degustaba de mi copa de vino.

-No- tomo un sorbo de la de el- negocios, nada mas- siguió comiendo.

Estaba aburrida, el no hacía nada más que comer y dar órdenes, mi mente comenzó a divagar en todos los momentos que pasábamos juntos, si Edward era así solamente cuando estaba teniendo sexo, prefería que estuviéramos en la cama todo el día. Cuando el reloj marco las la una y treinta minutos se levanto de la mesa. Rápidamente tome lo que quedaba de mi copa y lo seguí, me extrañe que nadie nos pidiera la cuenta ni nada por estilo, el tenia que tener todo pagado desde antes. Llegamos nuevamente a la habitación, Edward se sujetaba constantemente le puente de la nariz, me acerque por su espalda y le tome el brazo para girarlo, después de tener sexo tantas veces con él debía de tener algo más de confianza, en no podría rechazarme o rechazar mi ayuda para siempre.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte, apretó fuertemente sus ojos y negó- debes recostarte hoy no has hecho nada más que discutir y pelear con tus subordinados. Vamos ven conmigo-como sucedía en estos casos él ni siquiera chisto, lo lleve a su habitación y lo recosté sobre el edredón de color damasco. Cuando estaba ya en su cama le jale los zapatos y le solté los primeros botones de su camisa.

-Si querías desvestirme podrías habérmelo dicho- me dijo con sus ojos cerrados.

-Morirás antes de que te lo pida- le dije con fingido enojo, ambos sabíamos lo que pasaba entre nosotros pero éramos incapaces de aceptarlo- llamare a la clínica para que te corran la hora de tus exámenes.

-¿se puede?- pregunto casi adormilado.

-Claro, Eres Edward Cullen. te vendrían a atender aquí si lo pidieras- el sonrió- llamare y vuelvo enseguida.

-Está bien.

Salí de la habitación, llame y obviamente me dijeron que llegáramos a la hora que estimáramos conveniente, el poder del dinero decía en mi mente. Saque del bolso de sus medicamentos unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, del mini bar un jugo de durazno y se lo lleve. Cuando estuve nuevamente dentro junte un poco las cortinas ya que le entraba mucha luz y eso podría aumentar el dolor de la cabeza.

Sr. Cullen- le llame el abrió sus ojos perezosamente y me quedo mirando

¿Señor?- pregunto

No me pida que lo llame Edward ya que ni siquiera sé cuando puedo llamarlo así, prefiero decirle siempre Sr. Cullen así no lo importunare- el me miro algo contrariado pero parecía entender el punto, se sentó un poco mas ágil de lo que se acostó y se tomo las pastillas- bien ahora duerma porque es eso lo que necesita- deje el jugo en su mesa de noche y Salí.

-No te vayas- me pedido haciéndome parar en el medio de la habitación, me gire para verlo y seguía sentado mirándome atentamente- no me dejes solo- me dijo nuevamente y mi corazón casi se partió, no sé porque tenía esta reacción, unas locas ganas de correr y lanzarme en sus brazos aparecieron en mí, lo único que quería era cobijarlo y cuidarlo cuando se sentía mal. Solté un sonoro suspiro y me gire para ir con él. Edward se recostó nuevamente en la cama y yo me senté a su lado- pero no te quiero así- me dijo, sus manos tomaron mi cintura y me alzaron por arriba de su cuerpo hacia el otro lado de la cama, caí con el trasero y di unos cuantos rebotes.

-¡demonios Edward!- lo reprendí, el me sonrió y se recostó a mi lado. La cama parecía enorme para nosotros, estábamos separados por unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Me recosté a su lado mirando su apacible rostro, se veía tan tranquilo cuando dormía, no parecía el hombre duro y sin contemplaciones que era.

-Te vas a quedar mirándome todo el tiempo- me pregunto abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

-¿desea que le abanique señor?- le pregunte con sarcasmo.

-No, pero tengo una idea mejor- me dijo y se pego a mi cuerpo. Pensé que me iba a besar pero a cambio de eso pego su cabeza a mi pecho y la descansó en ella. mi estomago exploto en mariposas solo por ese movimiento. Estábamos abrazados, casi fundiéndonos con el otro, sentía el calor de su cuerpo atravesando las ropas. Paso sus brazos por mi cintura pegándome más a él, sus piernas se entrelazaron con las mías dejándonos completamente unidos.

-Si te sientes mal me avisas- susurre contra su cabello, error. Mi nariz inhalo todo el dulce aroma que desprendía y me perdí en una burbuja de calor que emano de la parte baja de mi cuerpo, ese aroma me recordaba las tantas veces que habíamos estado juntos.

-Claro- me dijo y su cabeza subió para refugiarse en mi cuello.

Con solo estar así con él me sentía diferente, el corazón me latía con un ritmo frenético y no podía evitar sentir, ¿sentir?... si sentía cosas por él, tan fuertes y tan graves que no era capaz ni de pronunciarlas, sabía que un contacto más prolongado me haría…. Confundirme aun mas, pero no podía evitarlo porque yo quería estar así con él, no me importaba lo duro que fuera conmigo o lo indiferente que se portaba a veces, si todas esas veces iban a terminar así entonces… valía la pena.

Me desperté cuando la habitación estaba muy oscura, moví mis brazos y aun seguía teniendo ese cuerpo a mi lado, la luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas haciendo aun más hermoso el momento. Me removí un poco pero solo conseguí que Edward me atrajera aun mas a su cuerpo, sus manos recorrieron mi cintura subiendo casi hasta la base de mis pechos, solo la respiración acompasada me decía que aun seguía durmiendo. Como pude mire el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes y marcaba las siete de la tarde, ¡maldición! Dije en mi mente, era muy tarde.

-Edward- susurre, subí mi mano para acariciar sus mejillas, dude un poco, si lo hacía era un paso más a mi perdición. Demonios ¿Qué hago?

-Bella- dijo también con la voz pastosa, sin imaginármelo subió el una de sus manos a mi mejilla y la acaricio, su dedo pulgar paso desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios, no pude evitar sentirme excitada con solo el roce de su piel, mi centro comenzó a actuar por su cuenta y a ansiar que él me tomara en ese mismo momento- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto

-Son casi las siete, llegaremos tarde al hospital.

-No me importa-susurro pegándose a mi cuerpo- además tu lo dijiste, soy Edward Cullen, que se esperen- dijo haciéndome reír, era la primera vez que él se mostraba gracioso en algún sentido.

Edward paso nuevamente sus manos por mi cintura, me gire para quedar de espaldas a él, no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, el teniendo un momento de paz y yo excitándome cuando él me tocaba, si que estaba perdida. Sus manos me pegaron a su cuerpo y mi trasero se fue contra la parte baja de su estomago. El movimiento pareció despertarlo ya que me volvió a acercar pero esta vez con más fuerza de la necesaria, al segundo intento sentí su erección despertar.

-Bella- me llamo- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para llegar?- me pregunto

-No lo sé- suprimí un gemido, el me estaba provocando, rozaba descaradamente su erección por mi trasero- creo que unas horas

-¿unas horas?- pregunto, se puso sobre mi sorprendiéndome, abrió mis piernas y se metió entremedio- tiempo suficiente- me dijo, sonrió al igual que yo. Lo estaba esperando, lo quería, una vez más quería que me hiciera el amor como solo el sabia.

Su boca se adueño de la mía, se adueño de mis labios que lo ansiaban como nunca, fue tanta la excitación que despertó en mí que sin su permiso comencé a arrancar sus ropas. Mis manos fuertes por primera vez rasgaron los botones de su camisa haciéndolos saltar por toda la habitación. Su pelvis y la mía comenzaron a arquearse una contra la otra rozándose de manera exquisita, creando una fricción que nos excitaba aun más. Comenzamos a movernos aun con ropas, las manos de Edward se decidieron rápidamente de mi ropa, estaban desnuda frente a él en unos pocos segundos, jale sus pantalones hacia abajo y él se los termino de quitar con sus pies. La urgencia que sentíamos fue demostrada cuando me penetro, lo hizo rápidamente, sus movimientos nunca bajaron la intensidad, las embestidas que me daba eran salvajes y llenas de una pasión que solo él podía demostrar.

-Bella- gimió contra mis pechos. Mientras me embestía tomo uno de mis pechos con sus dientes y mordisqueó uno de mis pezones. Me arquee contra su cabeza por la intensidad, el ritmo se hizo frenético, pegue mis caderas a las suyas y me moví al compas, mi centro se rosaba con fuerza a su piel creando fricción, no basto mucho tiempo para que ambos llegáramos al orgasmo.

-¡Edward!- grite su nombre cuando ambos nos descargábamos, el cuerpo de Edward cayó sobre el mío, ambos estábamos cubiertos con algo de sudor, sus manos tomaron mi cuerpo y giramos quedando yo encima de él. Mi cabeza se recostó en su pecho y pude sentir los latidos desbocados de su corazón- un día… te prohibirán el sexo-le dije y el soltó una risita.

-No haría caso- me dijo levanto mi cabeza para besarme- hoy no me hare los exámenes- me dijo haciéndome levantar de su pecho.

-¿Qué? No, no puedes tienes que hacértelos.

-Me los hare mañana temprano, estoy cansado además…- sus manos recorrieron mi espalda- tengo un plan mucho mejor para esta noche- me dijo y su erección rozo mi piel.

-Edward- lo iba a reprender cuando él en un sucio juego me beso asiéndome olvidar lo que iba a decir.

-Hoy me quiero quedar aquí, contigo- mi cuerpo casi brinco de alegría al igual que mi corazón pero mi mente estaba aterrada previendo el peligro de esas palabras.

-Entonces quedémonos- le dije besándolo- pero mañana no hay excusas.

-No las habrá… ahora ven aquí- me pidió…

Esa noche hicimos el amor 4 veces más. Me desperté a eso de las 7 de la mañana, mire hacia arriba y estaba en brazos del hombre de mis sueños, Edward me tenia rodeada con sus brazos sin dejarme escapar, ya quisiera yo que el sintiera algo por mí. Me separe un poco y al igual que la noche anterior me pego más a su cuerpo.

-Edward, despierta- le pedí dulcemente, puso su cabeza cerca de la mía y me beso aun con los ojos cerrados- ¡vamos despierta!- le dije separándome de él e intentando levantarme.

-¡no quiero!- me dijo y me tumbo nuevamente en la cama.

-¡ya basta! ¡hoy tienes que examinarte, dijiste que sin excusas!- me beso unos minutos más y se paro sin decir nada.

-Si señorita Swan- respondió con sarcasmo.

-¡vamos! ¿estás enojado?- le pregunte riendo, me pare frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre mis desnudos pechos.

-Creo que si… pero intentare no enojarme mas si vienes conmigo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el ya me había tomado en sus brazos y me llevaba hacia la ducha, el agua caliente nos relajo y a la vez nos hizo conectarnos en un nivel que no tenía previsto, jamás pensé que compartiéramos algo tan intimo como una ducha. A eso de las nueve con treinta ya estábamos vestidos y listos para partir. Desayunamos algo rápido y salimos a la clínica.

En consecuencia por habernos saltado el horario Edward paso todo el día y toda la noche que siguió internado, tenían que hacerle muchísimos exámenes y para casi todos tuvieron que sedarlo así que paso gran parte del día y de la noche durmiendo. Al otro día ya teníamos que volver a Chicago, me fui a cambiar al hotel y a recoger nuestras maletas, por las prisas tendríamos que irnos directamente al aeropuerto, era día sábado por la mañana pero Edward tenía una junta urgente de accionistas en la tarde, Will lo había llamado muchas veces el día de ayer. Llegue a la habitación y el aun estaba dormido, lo mire desde el umbral de la puerta y no pude evitar maravillarme por lo hermoso que era, sin darme cuenta habíamos estado casi todo el fin de semana juntos y ansiaba aun mas, me sonroje al pensar en eso, este hombre me estaba convirtiendo en una clase de ninfómana que solo pensaba en estar con él a cada momento. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y me miro.

-Buenos días Sr. Dormilón- le dije bromeando.

-Bueno días- me respondió aun muy sedado- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las nueve de la mañana, ¿sabes que día es?

-Si, hoy es sábado

-Bien ¿y quién soy yo?

-Bella- me dijo haciéndome saltar, eran las preguntas de rigor que le hacíamos a los pacientes cuando están mucho tiempo sedados- ¿Cómo salieron los exámenes?

-Muy bien, por lo menos estas bien físicamente, lo que nos lleva a otra cosa.

-¿a qué cosa?- dijo intentado sentarse en la cama

-¡no lo hagas!, después de un rato se te pasara el efecto de la anestesia así que te podrás mover libremente.

-Debo volver a Chicago.

-Lo sé, ya le dije a Will que llamara al aeropuerto para programar nuestro regreso, así que no te preocupes.

-Bien- susurro cerrando sus ojos.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas ya estaba como nuevo, le dieron el alta y el doctor mando los informenes de los exámenes a Emmett, el camino hacia el aeropuerto fue silencioso, Edward aun estaba un poco adormilado. Esperamos una hora más en el aeropuerto y al fin pudimos subirnos al jet, el piloto nos dio la bienvenida y se fue para comenzar, la azafata se acerco a Edward, él le susurro algo al oído a lo cual ella asintió con una sonrisa, me dio una miradita de complicidad que no entendí y se perdió en la cabina del piloto cerrando la puerta por dentro.

-¿a qué hora te dijo Will que comenzaba la reunión?

-A las cuatro de la tarde

-Bien llegaremos justo- estábamos sentados en un sillón solo separados por unos centímetros, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, conocía ese tono de voz- bien señorita Swan- me dijo con algo de risa y sarcasmo-espero que le haya quedado claro que no debe llamarme mas Sr. Cullen

-¡oh! Si por supuesto Sr. Cullen- bromee, se acerco rápidamente hacia mí y me sentó a ahorcadas.

-¿me está desafiando señorita?

-Siempre- le dije aprovechándome de que él había iniciado el juego, me pegue a sus labios y una vez más nos perdimos en apasionado beso.

-El viaje a casa prometía ser tan fructífero como todo este fin de semana, había descubierto el significado de uno de los pecados capitales_: La Lujuria._

_

* * *

_

**_Solo para calentar motores (y para que terminen de comerse las uñas jajajaajajaj)… En el Próximo Capitulo: (Corazón de Hierro, Capitulo 9: Crisis)_**

_-Antes…- susurro enderezándose, movió su cabeza hacia mi cuello y lo lamio._

_-Edward- susurre en la oscuridad de la cocina- empeoraras tu dolor._

_-No lo creo- susurro contra la piel de mi cuello, el sentir su respiración en mi piel me hizo estremecer, la piel me quedo de gallina en todas las partes que el respiraba. Sus manos sujetaron firmemente mi cintura sin darme la posibilidad de escapar._

_-¡Dime quién demonios te hizo esto!- me pregunto con un tono furico, mi respiración se entrecorto donde no sabía que responderle, no tenía idea, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. Unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron mi atención pero la del seguía puesta en mi. Comencé a pensar pero nada se me ocurría._

_-Sr. Cullen- Will entro por la puerta y sentí un alivio, a Edward se le crispo el rostro._

_-¡VETE AL DEMONIO WILL, NO VUELVAS A ENTRAR!- grito enfurecido, ambos saltamos por su reacción, Will cerró la puerta pálido por la reacción de Edward, trate de retroceder unos cuantos pasos y me encontré acorralada en la muralla- responde- hablo un poco mas bajo pero aun sentía la ira en su voz._

_-Edward- le dije, Emmett me miro divertido el aun no sabía que nos tratábamos de tu- tengo que irme- él se enderezo_

_-¿sucede algo?_

_-No, solo un problema familiar_

_-Bien, ve entonces_

_-Nos vemos mañana- le dije y Salí corriendo de la habitación._

**_¿Díganme si no merezco un Rws?_**


	9. Crisis

_¡Nenas!, al fin es martes (diremos algunas jajajaaj) pero si ya es martes y como siempre aquí está el cap, bueno nenas ya está decidido el futuro de esta historia, _

_les cuento que ya sé exactamente cuántos caps van a ser y les cuento que serán 16 porque le agregue uno más que es el Nº 11 ese será como un extra que no_

_ estaba contemplado pero que pienso hacía falta. Sé que este cap es largo y creo que todos los que vienen serán de igual manera, espero no les moleste lalalalala… _

_si a alguna le molesta hágamelo saber en un Rws para acortarlos mas XD…. El capitulo 10 está escrito y ahora mismo estoy redactando el Nº11._

**_ ¡GRACIAS POR LOS 40 COMENTARIOS DEL CAPITULO PASADO! ESOS COMENTARIOS SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A ADELANTAR CAPS ASI QUE_**

**_ SI VEO EL MISMO NUMERO ¿Quién sabe? Y suba a mitad de semana… pero ¡COMENTEN!_**

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

― Tu piel huele a rosas—me dijo suspirando contra mi cuello.

― Lo sé, ¿no te agrada?—le pregunte, buscando sus ojos, lo único que pude encontrar fue su cara incrustada en mi piel tomando de mi esencia. El no me respondió solo se quedo ahí, inhalando mi aroma.

Estábamos en la oficina, esta semana había sido muy ajetreada, Edward se había enfrentado a miles de problemas y por consiguiente había tenido 3 crisis mas, una de ellas llevándolo nuevamente al hospital. Hacia algunas horas que estábamos sentados en uno de los sillones de la oficina, Edward me había sorprendido acurrucándose contra mí y descansando su cabeza en mi hombro, no le tomo mucho tiempo para llegar a mi cuello y absorber el aroma que había en mi piel.

― Me duele la cabeza—susurro contra mi cuello—maldita cabeza—gruño enojado

― Entonces es señal para que nos marchemos, además ya has terminado aquí, debes descansar esta noche.

― Lo sé, tengo 32 años se exactamente lo que hacer con mi vida—me dijo haciéndome enfadar, me pare del sillón y su cabeza cayó junto con su cuerpo hacia el sofá—¡hey!—me regaño

― Entonces si sabes lo que tienes que hacer, toma tus cosas y vámonos. Antes de que nuevamente te de una crisis—camine hacia donde estaba mi bolso, acomode mis ropas y comencé a salir hacia la puerta. Edward murmuro algo más a mis espaldas pero no me detuve a escucharlo.

Llevábamos dos semanas "juntos", Edward y yo hacíamos el amor a cualquier hora y en cualquier parte. Sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cada vez que podía las primeras veces el había iniciado nuestros juegos y encuentros pero con el pasar de los días era yo la que ansiaba sentirlo conmigo. Su carácter seguía igual, muchos días andaba de un humor de perros por los problemas que tenia, habíamos discutido unas cuantas veces en la semana por su comportamiento descuidado con su enfermedad pero todo nos llevaba a lo mismo, cuando el día se acababa siempre terminábamos amándonos en donde el deseo nos encontrara. Me gire para verlo y estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias del escritorio a la tenue luz de las lámparas se veía magnifico, mi mente traicionera no podía evitar imaginanarlo sin ropa y llamándome para entrar en su cama. Reprimí un gemido e intente controlar mi libido.

― Vámonos—me dijo pasando por mi lado algo enojado, toda la semana le había pedido que se cuidara pero el parecía no hacer caso, Edward era un tipo muy testarudo y llevado a su idea, jamás tenía en consideración las opiniones de los demás y por supuesto que tampoco tendría las mías. Caminamos hasta el ascensor inmersos en un incomodo silencio, la "relación" que llevábamos no era convencional, aquí no primaba el amor y el cariño si no los bajos instintos y el deseo irrefrenable que teníamos por el otro. No podía negar que lo deseaba tanto o más que cuando lo conocí, ahora mismo mientras estamos distanciados, lo deseaba, sería capaz de desnudarlo aquí en el ascensor y hacerle el amor sin su permiso. Negué con mi cabeza ante tales pensamientos, _no lo haría, no lo haría._

Llegamos al subterráneo ahí estaba James con una amable sonrisa, nos abrió la puerta del auto a ambos y corrió para subirse también.

― A la casa de la Señorita Swan—le dijo Edward con voz pasiva.

― Si señor—el chofer asintió y emprendió camino hacia mi casa, a la mitad del camino vi que Edward se apretaba fuertemente las cines conteniendo la puntada que seguramente atravesaba su cabeza. Mire de reojo hacia donde James y el botón que nos podría dar un poco de privacidad, no lo pensé dos veces y lo apreté dándonos un poco más de espacio. El vidrio subió hasta arriba dejándonos separados del conductor por un grueso cristal tintado.

― ¿te sientes mal Edward?—el asintió levemente mientras se dejaba caer sobre el asiento—te daré una de tus pastillas—le dije abriendo mi bolso y buscando entre sus medicamentos—mierda—exclame fuerte cuando me di cuenta que hoy nos habíamos terminado todas las dosis, eso no era nada bueno tendría que hablar con Emmett.

― ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto en un susurro

― No te quedan dosis de pastillas, hoy te tomaste todas las que traía.

― Demonios, se me va a partir la cabeza—me dijo poniéndome inquieta, no soportaba que sufriera si en mis manos estaba evitarlo.

― No te preocupes ya tengo la solución—levante el intercomunicador del auto y hable con James—James, date prisa en llegar a mi casa.

― Si señorita Swan—respondió e inmediatamente acelero la marcha

― ¿Qué harás?—pregunto cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y conteniendo el dolor.

― Te llevare a mi casa, ahí tengo algún medicamento que te podría servir—el solo asintió y comenzó a dormitar.

Realmente me estaba preocupando, si bien los exámenes de Edward habían salido normales las crisis aun continuaban y eso no era bueno, no me podía imaginar que le pasara algo malo, seria… terrible. Mañana temprano hablaría con Emmett acerca de lo que está sucediendo si Edward estaba sano yo presentía que el problema erradicaba más en su mente que en su cuerpo. James en solo unos cuantos minutos llego a las puertas de mi casa, moví a Edward y el reacciono de inmediato.

― ¿Qué sucede?—me pregunto con voz adormilada, la distinguía de todas ya que la había escuchado muchas veces.

― Vamos—le dije tomándole el brazo, el no parecía incomodo—entremos a mi casa debo darte un analgésico.

― Está bien—dijo aun con la voz pastosa, salió perezosamente del auto y se encamino conmigo, al erguirse tomo su natural altura, unos buenos centímetros por encima de los míos.

Caminamos por el jardín y todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Hoy hacia un frio tremendo por lo que papa y Kate se tienen que haber recostado temprano. Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente seguida muy de cerca por Edward, tenerlo dentro de mi casa era algo completamente nuevo, jamás me lo había imaginado aquí en mi estar o en el recibidor, mire hacia atrás y el observaba toda la casa pero no se veía alguna expresión en su rostro, me permití grabar esa imagen en mi mente ya que sabia tal vez jamás se volvería a repetir. Camine a oscuras por el estar, solo nos iluminaba la luz de la chimenea que estaba encendida.

― Ven sígueme—le pedí indicándole la otra ala de la casa, la que estaba bien alejada de los cuartos. Caminamos y entremos en la enorme cocina que había en mi nueva casa, estaba provista de lo jamás podría haber soñado. No prendí las luces ya que no quería despertar a mi padre y hermana.

― Linda cocina—me dijo mirando todo

― Gracias, esta casa la rente hace poco.

― Ah—dijo casi sin expresión, camino hacia donde estaba yo. Comencé a buscar en todos los cajones que tenía, sabía que en alguno había metido los mismos analgésicos que toma Edward, después de unos intentos infructuosos di con ellos.

― ¿y vives sola?—me pregunto sacándome de contexto, ¿quería saber algo de mí?... ¿además del sexo?

― No—respondí un poco nerviosa—aquí vive mi padre, mi hermana y yo—el solo escucho—bien ahora to…

― ¿y donde están?—volvió a interrumpir.

― En sus habitaciones, durmiendo, creo—solté aire y volví a la carga—aquí encontré los analgésicos, tómatelos por favor.

Puse las pastillas en su mano junto con un jugo de Durazno, el no dudo y se las llevo a la boca bebiendo también todo el jugo del vaso. Cuando termino me lo extendió nuevamente devolviéndome mi gesto.

― Gracias—me dijo con sus ojos clavados en mí.

― De nada—un zumbido interrumpió cualquier cosa que iba a seguir, era su celular. Me miro y luego su mano se fue al bolsillo de su pantalón, tomo el aparato y lo llevo hasta su oreja.

― Frederick—susurro al contestar—no, ya me fui de la oficina. Dile que espere hasta mañana, no me interesa—le dijo agitándose cada vez más, el pareció recordar en donde estaba ya que apretó sus puños y bajo al máximo el tono de su voz—no voy a decir como debiera esto pero dile a ese mal nacido que vaya a joder a otra parte, no me interesa quien sea Frederick ¿te recuerdo quien soy yo?—le pregunto alzando la barbilla en un tono altivo y orgulloso—que bueno que lo tengas claro, haz lo que te dije y no llames mas—le dijo cortándole la comunicación.

Apretó fuertemente el celular en su puño llegando a hacer crujir el aparato, me acerque rápidamente a él y puse una mano encima de su agarre, momentos como estos le producían sus constantes malestares.

― Ya basta—le pedí—aumentaras el dolor de cabeza—el escucho, soltó un poco el teléfono y lo guardo. Su rostro se volvió a crispar pero esta vez la expresión que tenía era de horror— ¿vez?, maldición, si sigues así tendré que llevarte al hospital—le dije poniendo una mano en su frente.

― No—me dijo deteniéndola—solo necesito calmarme.

― Eso está claro, ven siéntate aquí—le tome la mano y lo arrastre hasta uno de los banquillos del mesón, se sentó y hecho hacia atrás su cabeza. Tome uno de los paños limpios de la cocina y lo humedecí un poco. Cuando lo pase por su frente dio un pequeño respingo pero parecía que después disfrutaba con el frio del agua—mejor ¿verdad?—el asintió.

Estuvimos así unos minutos más, detuve el cuidado por la hora, era casi media noche, debía levantarme temprano.

― Ya es tarde, deberías irte—le pedí, el enderezo su cabeza y me miro con sus ojos, no me había dado cuenta pero estaba entre sus piernas, mi rodilla rozaba peligrosamente su entrepierna. Me puse nerviosa al percatarme del pequeño detalle, me hice hacia atrás pero sus manos cancelaron el intento.

― Antes—susurro enderezándose, movió su cabeza hacia mi cuello y lo lamio.

― Edward—susurre en la oscuridad de la cocina—empeoraras tu dolor.

― No lo creo—susurro contra la piel de mi cuello, el sentir su respiración en mi piel me hizo estremecer, la piel me quedo de gallina en todas las partes que el respiraba. Sus manos sujetaron firmemente mi cintura sin darme la posibilidad de escapar.

― Mi padre—le dije intentando que recapacitara pero ya mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que continuara.

― Si no quieres que escuche entonces baja la voz—termino en un susurro haciéndome gemir nuevamente, sus manos subieron hasta mi espalda acariciándola por sobre mi blusa, algo pareció molestarle ya que con el ceño fruncido levando aquella y puso sus manos en contacto directo con mi piel, haciéndome gemir nuevamente. La clandestinidad de estos encuentros le daba un toque aun más placentero, la adrenalina que sentía cuando él me tocaba así en la oscuridad y en secreto me excitaba aun más.

― Esto está mal, nos pueden descubrir—susurre, una de sus manos bajo hacia mi muslo y comenzó a recorrerlo subiendo mi falda en el camino, sus dedos juguetearon con el elástico de mis medias que llegaban hasta el muslo, toco más arriba y alzo la mirada con sus ojos negros.

― ¿y esto?—me pregunto jugando con las ligas del portaligas nuevo que había comprado por consejo de Rosalie.

― Es mío—le susurre.

― Quiero verlo—me dijo poniéndose de pie

― No, Edwa—antes de que pudiera replicar me tomo en sus brazos y me sentó sobre el mueble de la cocina, sus ávidas manos subieron hasta mi cintura la falda dándole la vista que tanto ansiaba, sus dedos subieron lentamente por mis muslos despertando las terminaciones nerviosas que iba tocando. Cuando llego a la orilla del portaligas sonrió y deslizo sus dedos dentro del llegando a mis bragas, me estremecí cuando sus dedos rozaron mi centro. Mire su rostro y el parecía muy feliz por lo que estaba pasando—Edward, James te esta…

― Shhh—me dijo siguiendo con lo que se proponía, acaricio suavemente las líneas de mis bragas y comenzó a deslizarlas por mis piernas, cerré mis ojos e intente calmarme, él era el ninfómana no yo. Tenía que ponerle orden a esta situación, antes de que siguiera pegue un salto y me baje del mesón, el me miro sorprendido

― Edward no puedes hacer esto aquí, mi padre esta…

― ¿de verdad eso quieres?—me pregunto con una picara sonrisa—porque tu cuerpo no está de acuerdo—fijo sus ojos en mis pezones, me sonroje al ver que estaban completamente erectos, una clara invitación para que él los pellizcara hasta hacerme arquear.

― Si… si— tartamudeé me gire hacia el mesón no quería que el viera mi sonrojo, mala idea. Cuando menos lo espere Edward estaba pegado a mí, su entrepierna de amoldaba perfectamente a mi trasero, empujo hacia delante y un golpe de excitación llego a mi centro.

― ¿vez?, tu cuerpo habla por sí solo _cariño—_me estremecí al escuchar ese peculiar sobrenombre, hasta ahora no había recordado que Edward era británico y que tenía ese peculiar acento para hablar, mi nombre en sus labios sonaba diferente a todo el mundo además porque se veía hermoso cuando lo decía.

― Eres un— ¡maldito provocador! Le quería gritar pero su mano ahogo cualquier cosa que quisiera gritarle, la puso en mi boca acallando lo que quería gritar—shhh, guarda silencio _cariño _o nos descubrirán—su halito golpeo con fuerza en mi lóbulo, su lengua se apodero de el succionándolo y haciéndome perder en la sensación. El placer que sus caricias provocaban en mi fueron tan intensas que sin pensarlo lamí la mano que tenia sobre mi boca, el la aparto un poco pero la tome rápidamente y comencé a lamer cada uno de sus dedos.

― ¡Oh!... eso es— dijo disfrutando de mi caricia, sus caderas rozaban mas descaradas las mías haciéndome fantasear con la potente erección que escondían esos pantalones—bella— gimió aumentando el placer—pequeña— susurro contra mi oído.

Su mano bajo hacia mis bragas y de un solo tirón las saco, sentí la tela de estas rasgarse un poco pero no me importaba, estaba tan inmersa en el placer de sus caricias que unas bragas no arruinarían el momento, lo único que quería era que me lo hiciera aquí y ahora. Subió la mano hacia mi centro, mientras yo aun succionaba sus dedos, el contacto de la yema de sus dedos con mi centro fue abrumador. Mis manos se fueron contra la madera del mesón, tenía que afirmarme o me caería ahí mismo muerta por el deseo. Comenzó a juguetear con mi clítoris mandando corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo y despertándolo, al mismo tiempo, cada parte de mí ser deseaba ser tocada por él. Los gemidos comenzaron a salir de mi boca, el apretaba, masajeaba y pellizcaba mi centro cuantas veces se le antojaba, me tenia total y completamente arqueada y derrumbada psicológicamente por el placer, mi mente no concebía hilar dos palabras, definitivamente la clandestinidad le daba un plus diferente al encuentro.

― Edward—gemí fuerte y él me hizo callar

― Si vuelves a hablar fuerte parare y me marcho—me amenazo con voz sexy, era capaz de coser mi boca con tal de que continuara, reprimí todos los gemidos que amenazaban con salir, sus caricias comenzaron a bajar de ritmo hasta que saco sus dedos de mi ya empapado centro. Sus dedos estaban mojados por la intensidad de las caricias que me dio, seguí la trayectoria de su mano y esta se fue directamente hacia su boca, un nuevo golpe de excitación golpeo mi cuerpo, eso había sido lo más sexy que había visto.

― Sabes bien—pronuncio desarmándome por completo, este hombre sí que sabía dejarte lerda con solo unas palabras—me pregunto si— callo. Sus manos me tomaron de la cintura y me alzaron nuevamente hacia el mesón, sentándome. Miro hacia mi espalda y corrió unas cuantas cosas que habían detrás, me empujo hacia la mesa y no pude contener el gritito que salió de mi boca cuando su lengua lamio mi clítoris, me arquee fuertemente contra la madera y mordí mi labio inferior hasta casi romperlo para contener los gemidos que quería gritar—si es igual el sabor—dijo adentrando su lengua en mis pliegues.

¡Demonios! ¡Maldición! ¡Mierda!, gritaba incesante en mi mente, no sabía cómo mierda sacar toda la jodida excitación que tenía en este momento, mis uñas se enterraron en la madera de la mesa contuve todos los gemidos hasta que con el siguiente Edward me desarmo. Dos de sus dedos se introdujeron en mi, penetrándome primero lentamente para después ir subiendo el ritmo, la explosión se dio cuando el agrego su lengua. Me penetro, lamio, succiono todo lo que pudo, mi espalda estaba en un verdadero arco, no podía bajarla al suelo porque cada vez que intentaba dejar de sentir esto el me sorprendía con una nueva lamida que me hacia volver a mi ya estado original.

― Edward, no aguantare—le dije jadeando en voz baja, mis caderas se movían al mismo ritmo de su cabeza en mi centro. Mire sus ojos y estaban negros de tanto que disfrutaba tenerme así, a su merced. Unas pocas envestidas mas y el ritmo paso a frenético, sus dedos se movían como locos, su lengua trabajaba rápidamente.

― Vamos Bella, vente—me provoco—quiero ver cómo te corres—me dijo y solo esas palabras mandaron lo poco que necesitaba para que mi orgasmo se desatara, me convulsioné con fuerza sobre la mesa y el absorbió todo lo que mi orgasmo produjo. Mi respiración era frenética al igual que los latidos de mi corazón, me quede estática en la mesa intentando tranquilizarme. Edward dejo de lamer y saco sus dedos. Sentí sus paso llevarlo hacia donde estaba apoyada mi cabeza—exquisita— susurro rozando su nariz con la mía—ahora tengo la certeza que soñaras conmigo—agrego— me tengo que ir cariño, nos vemos mañana Bella—susurro contra mis labios, me beso aun con más pasión que la de antes, pude sentir aun en su boca mi propio sabor, aunque parecía imposible me sentí nuevamente excitada por esa acción

― Edward—lo llame intentando ponerme de pie, solo conseguí apoyarme en los codos mirarlo, se paro en la puerta de la cocina y me dio una pervertida mirada.

― Un privilegio verte así—me dijo mirando mi cuerpo aun expuesto para el—no te preocupes que ya me imagino cómo salir. Lo bueno de todo es que el dolor ya paso, tus medicinas son geniales—me dijo haciéndome sonrojar—buenas noches—susurro cuando iba saliendo por la puerta, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y solté un enorme gemido— ¡Ah! Y algo mas—volvió para agregar, me levante nuevamente—me gustan los ligueros en ti, te vez endemoniadamente sexy—me guiño un ojo y se fue.

La boba sonrisa de siempre se apodero de mis labios, ¿Qué me estaba haciendo?, así parecía tan abierto, tan humano, tan Edward… que nada hace presagiar sus cambios de humor. Me baje con una pereza enorme, a pesar de que no habíamos hecho nada tan "físico" me dolía el cuerpo, las constantes arqueadas y la fuerza con la que me aferre a la mesa hicieron que mis músculos dolieran, arregle mis ropas y Salí hacia el living. La chimenea seguía encendida y dándonos todo el calor que necesitáramos, me acerque a la ventana y Edward estaba contemplando la casa, uno segundos más tarde se subió al auto y partieron. Me deje caer por la ventana y suspire.

― Me volverá loca de tanto placer—bufe—y una ninfómana—me reí de mi misma.

Me levante, ordene y limpie el desastre, borre cualquier huella que haya quedado de este fugaz encuentro en mi nueva casa. Cuando ya todo estaba listo me fui a la cama, contenta, feliz y mas que saciada, ese hombre sabia como hacerme pensar en él y tenía razón, esta noche si soñaría con el de eso estaba segura.

El otro día no fue muy diferente al anterior, Edward parecía obsesionado con verme llegar o tal vez con darme placer ya que en reiteradas ocasiones fui presa de sus manos o de su lengua, cuando ya no aguantaba más me bajaba de donde estuviera y arremetía contra él, terminábamos haciendo el amor salvajemente. Cuando dieron las 7 de la tarde Edward término con lo que hacía, este día tendría que pasar de estar con él después del trabajo ya que Kate tenía que llevar unas cosas y debía pasar por ellas. En un extraño gesto Edward me dijo que fuera con James pero desistí, no quería que nadie me viera de compras en el auto de mi jefe… _o el de tu amante_ susurro mi mente.

Nos despedimos a regañadientes por parte de los dos y me fui. Tome el metro hacia el centro y camine buscando lo que necesitaba mientras iba por una de las callecitas consultando negocios me pare en seco al ver quien estaba en frente mío.

― Pero que sorpresa más grande—me dijo con su voz alcolisada—pero si es mi hija, la pequeña Bella—dijo con desdén en sus palabras

― Carmen—susurre

― La misma que viste y calza querida, veo que me abandonaron los mal nacidos ¿A dónde se fueron? ¿a un acilo?

― Eso no es asunto tuyo, ahora déjame pasar—le dije intentándola esquivar

― No tan rápido princesita—me dijo jalándome del brazo contra la pared. Mi espalda choco dura contra el concreto. Jadee cuando el dolor se apodero de aquella parte.

― ¿Qué demonios quieres?

― ¿Qué crees? ¿Dónde está mi hija?

― ¡tú no tienes hija!—le grite, como una maldición nadie pasaba en estos momentos por la calle como para pedir ayuda

― Claro que si, esa perra que es igual a ti, dime donde esta quiero que se venga conmigo

― ¡eso ni lo sueñes! ¡zorra!—le grite empujándola ella se tambaleo pero rápidamente se recupero

― A mí no me digas así, maldita bastarda ahora ¡dame dinero!

― No lo hare

― ¡dámelo hija de puta! O te lo quito

― Déjame en paz—intente huir de ella pero fue imposible, con una fuerza que solo se la daba el alcohol me puso contra la muralla y me registro a fuerzas, los manotazos y arañazos iban y venían, uno de sus puños golpeo mi mejilla haciéndome caer al suelo, sentí de inmediato el liquido caliente emerger de mi piel

― Mierda—grite pasando mis manos por la boca, sentía el palpitar de mi labio y el ardor de mi mejilla

― Eso es lo mínimo que te hare maldita y te lo vuelvo a decir tendrás que entregarme a Kate o te juro que te mato

― No lo hare ¡perra maldita!—le grite y con su pie pateo mi abdomen haciéndome retorcer de dolor.

Registro mi cartera y saco mi dinero, sonrió con malicia desapareciendo en las calles de la ciudad. Intente ponerme de pie como pude, tome mi celular y llame a la única persona que me podía ayudar.

― Rosalie—susurre jadeante

― ¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¡Bella!—grito asustada por mi tono de voz

― Carmen salió de la cárcel—jadee aun sin recuperarme del golpe en mi abdomen—me la encontré… en la calle, ven por mi—le pedí casi sin aire

― Si voy enseguida ¿Dónde estás?

― En la calle Frucktuke—ya no podía hablar más, solté un jadeo y me quede tendida en el piso, escuche a Rose maldecir y cortar la llamada.

Quince minutos después Rosalie llegó a salvarme, le pedí de favor que me llevara a su casa, por la cara que puso sabía que estaba en lo correcto el golpe en la cara no iba a pasar desapercibido.

― ¡mierda!—exclame cuando paso el algodón con antiséptico por mi herida

― Esa maldita perra, si me la encuentro la estranguló—dijo curándome, se veía visiblemente afectada, las lagrimas las tenia al borde de escapar.

― Tranquila, llamare a la policía y notificare de este ataque. Espero ellos hagan algo—le dije maldiciendo nuevamente, la mal nacida me había reventado parte del labio y dejo mi mejilla muy morada además de un enorme moretón en mi abdomen.

Me mire al espejo y casi me retorcí al ver mi reflejo esperaba que mi padre y hermana no se dieran cuenta tan rápido de lo que había sucedido. Con la ayuda de Rose me maquille lo que más pude y regrese a casa, me arrepentía de no haber aceptado la oferta de Edward de ir con James a comprar. Al día siguiente Salí lo más temprano que pude de mi casa, deje todo listo y un papel en la mesa para mi familia, mientras caminaba me puse mis lentes de sol y me mire a un pequeño espejo.

― Demonios, se ve peor—dije con desgana, puse un poco mas de base sobre el moretón y camine segura de mi, esperaba que Edward con lo poco que me mira realmente a la cara no se enterara tan rápido.

Llegue a la casa y como era de costumbre me recibió Will.

― Buenos días Señorita Swan, ha llegado temprano—pase con mi cabeza mirando hacia otra parte.

― Buenos días Will, si me vine antes ¿el señor?—pregunte

― El Señor Cullen aun está en su habitación, pero si gusta puede pasar. —me estremecía pensar que este hombre supiera lo que había entre nosotros.

― Gracias—asentí y comencé a subir las escaleras.

Primero lo hice rápidamente para perderme de la vista del hombre pero a medida que avanzaba mi ritmo se fue aminorando. Tenía que estar confiada él no lo notaria, además Edward no se fijaba mucho en mi cara, a él solo le importaba mi cuerpo, acepte con mucho pesar. Gire la manilla de la puerta y entre. La habitación estaba vacía y se escuchaba bulla desde el baño, Edward se estaba duchando. Me senté en uno de los cómodos sillones de su sala de estar, saque el espejo que traía en mi bolsillo y mire nuevamente mis golpes, esperaba que nadie lo notara pero sabía que era imposible. El sonido del agua seso y Edward salió por la puerta completamente desnudo.

― ¡dios!—dije tapándome los ojos, lo había visto innumerables veces desnudo pero aun me daba algo de vergüenza.

― Lo sé—me dijo con sobrancia, me miro divertido y comenzó vestirse—llegaste temprano—me dijo, me miro nuevamente y sus ojos se clavaron en mi rostro, sentí como una gota de sudor atravesó mi espalda ¿me abría descubierto?, Frunció un poco el ceño y continuo vistiéndose.

― ¿hoy tienes mucho trabajo?—le pregunte intentando sacarle otro tema, el solo asintió. Cuando estuvo listo se acerco a mí, me puse de pie en un solo respingo. ¡demonios! Ahora sí que estaba perdida.

― Bella ¿Por qué estas…?—comenzó a hablar, sus ojos viajaron de los míos hacia mi mejilla ¡maldita sea! Se dio cuenta. Su expresión se volvió dura, mire atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos y estos parecían embrutecidos, con un rápido movimiento se llevo un dedo a la boca y lo humedeció. Mi boca soltó un quejido de desesperación, el había notado los golpes y yo tan estúpida pensé que no lo haría. Su húmedo dedo se deslizo con suavidad por mi cara sacando parte de la base y dejando a la vista mi moretón, sus dedos viajaron hasta la herida que tenía en la boca, sus ojos se estrecharon y comenzó a hablar

― Edward… yo—intente replicar

― ¿Quién demonios te hizo esto?—me pregunto con la voz ronca y la mandíbula apretada la mano que tenía en mi boca bajo, seguí la trayectoria, cuando llego abajo su puño se apretó con fuerza, no entendía su reacción ¿se había molestado?

― No es asunto tuyo—le dije escondiendo mi mirada, intente alejarme pero él me sujeto.

― ¡Dime quién demonios te hizo esto!—me pregunto con un tono fúrico, mi respiración se entrecorto donde no sabía que responderle, no tenía idea, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. Unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron mi atención pero la del seguía puesta en mi. Comencé a pensar pero nada se me ocurría.

― Sr. Cullen— Will entro por la puerta y sentí un alivio, a Edward se le crispo el rostro.

― ¡VETE AL DEMONIO WILL, NO VUELVAS A ENTRAR!—grito enfurecido, ambos saltamos por su reacción, Will cerró la puerta pálido por la reprimenda de Edward, trate de retroceder unos cuantos pasos y me encontré acorralada en la muralla—responde—hablo un poco más bajo pero aun sentía la ira en su voz.

― Me… me asaltaron… ayer—le mentí, el estrecho nuevamente sus ojos y maldijo entre dientes.

― Te dije que fueras con James a comprar, mujer terca—asentí aun pegada en la muralla, el se giro y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta—desde ahora en adelante te irás y vendrás con James todos los días—sentencio, aun tenía miedo, mis piernas flaquearon por verlo tan enojado, debe odiar los asaltos o a los ladrones como para ponerse así. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se giro para hablarme—hoy, Emmett irá a tu casa a revisarte, no aceptare un no por respuesta, espérame en el comedor que bajare enseguida—me dijo extendiendo la puerta para que saliera. Corrí afuera con el corazón en mis manos, me metí al baño que estaba en el segundo piso a intentar calmar mi respiración. Si me hubiera sentido tan intimidada por su carácter explosivo le habría recriminado sus ordenes pero ni eso alcance a hacer.

Me lave el rostro y me retoque todo el maquillaje baje hacia donde tenía que esperarlo, Will aun con la cara descompuesta me recibió con un intento de sonrisa. Edward llego al cuarto de hora después, desayunamos en silencio y el día comenzó como siempre. Ese mismo día Emmett nos visito en la casa, Rosalie estaba ahí también, quería saber cómo andaba todo.

― Hola Bella—me saludo Emmett alegre desde la puerta, lo salude con un abrazo que me hizo arrepentirme de inmediato, me retorcí cuando el solo oprimió un poco mis costillas.

― Es peor de lo que Edward me dijo, necesito examinarte—me miro preocupado. Entramos a la casa y Rosalie conversaba animadamente con mi padre, el ceño de mi amiga se frunció de manera graciosa al ver a Emmett

― Y ¿este jovencito quién es?—pregunto mi padre y los tres nos miramos sin saber que responder, papa no podía saber que Emmett era doctor porque o si no sospecharía, mire a Rose y ella a mí, el segundo pareció eterno pero ella reacciono más rápido que yo.

― ¡Es mi novio!—grito en medio de la estancia, Emmett me miro con sus ojos ensanchados.

― ¿tu novio?, no me dijiste que tenias algún pretendiente Rose—le dijo mi papa contento por la "noticia".

― No Charly lo siento—se acerco a Emmett y lo tomo del brazo. El la miro aun mas sorprendido, Rose le dio una mirada de "sígueme el juego", ella le apretó suavemente el brazo y mi amigo reacciono.

― ¡Oh!, perdón que mal educado, Emmett McCarthy Señor.

― Emmett, mucho gusto, Charly Swan.

― Es un placer conocerlo, Rose me ha hablado mucho de usted—mintió con una gracia increíble, debería agradecerles eternamente este favor.

― Bueno mi amor—dijo Rosalie con burla—ahora vamos para que veas el color de la habitación de Bella es así como quiero la mía.

― Claro que si bebe, vamos—le dijo siguiéndole el juego. Ambos se dirigieron a mi habitación y yo los seguí, cuando nos perdimos en el pasillo junte la puerta dándonos privacidad. Ambos miraban un extremo de la habitación son sus brazos cruzados y con expresiones de molestia.

― ¡perdón!—les pedí— ¡discúlpenme! No había pensado en este problema

― Bueno. Da igual yo no me enojo por hacerme pasar por el novio de la rubia—dijo Emmett con burla a lo que Rose bufo

― Ya quisieras grandote, ya quisieras—dijo Rosalie con suficiencia.

― Está bien, a lo que he venido. Bella recuéstate por favor.

El examen de Emmett fue completo cuando vio mi estomago casi se puso blanco de la impresión, tenía un hematoma gigante en la barriga

― Demonios Bells—susurro mientras palpaba el moretón

― Lo sé, pero no fue por que quise—me defendí con una sonrisa

― Claro que no, fue por esa— dijo Rose, la hice callar sin que Emmett lo notara—por esos malditos ladrones.

― Tienes suerte que no te mataran Bella.

― Lo sé—Emmett me receto unos analgésicos y me mando a tomar rayos X, mientras hablábamos el móvil de Rose sonó.

― Bueno amiga me tengo que ir, mi coche ya lo tienen listo en el taller—se le había salido una manguera hoy en la mañana.

― Bien, gracias por venir.

― Yo también me voy—dijo Emmett guardando sus cosas—tomate los analgésicos y procura descansar.

― Si gracias por venir Emmett.

― ¿para dónde vas rubia?—le pregunto Emmett

― Al centro, pero no es asunto tuyo.

― ¿y andas sin coche? Vamos yo te llevo—dijo mi amigo, Rose dudo un poco pero de mala gana acepto, ella odiaba caminar.

Todas las visitas se fueron y los analgésicos dieron paso a un sueño reparador, uno que necesitaba después de todo esto. Al otro día todo fue un desastre, por suerte los moretones se tapaban mejor con el maquillaje, Edward colapso en el trabajo se desmayo en el medio de una junta de accionista. El caos se desato ya que nadie sabía cómo reaccionar solo yo. En cosa de segundos lo llevaron hacia su oficina y lo examine, esta vez la crisis fue más corta ya que despertó a los pocos minutos. A pesar de sus reclamos le dije que tendría que irse a descansar, llame a Emmett y el me dijo que se dirigiría de inmediato a la casa. Tome a Edward casi de las greñas y lo arrastre hasta el auto, a regañadientes se subió pero no reclamo mas.

Llegamos a la casa casi a la hora de mi antigua partida, a las seis de la tarde, porque desde que comenzaron nuestros encuentros yo me iba mucho mas tarde de lo que salía. Will nos recibió, yo traía a Edward del brazo apoyándolo casi en mi cuerpo, el mayordomo nos miro curioso.

― Sr. Cullen—dijo Alarmado

― Will viene saliendo de un desmayo y creo que viene otro en camino ayúdame a subirlo a su habitación.

― Si—respondió de inmediato el hombre, lo tomo del otro brazo y juntos lo llevábamos hasta su habitación. Lo dejamos suavemente encima, le quite los zapatos, la chaqueta y desabotone los primeros botones de su camisa.

― Will dile a una de las mucamas que me traiga una fuente con agua y compresas.

― Si señorita—el mayordomo salió de la habitación

― Odio cuando esto sucede—me dijo en un susurro, aun tenía sus ojos cerrados

― Yo también, odio verte así.

― Soy un maldito débil—se dijo a sí mismo.

― ¡hey!, no seas tan duro contigo además vele el lado positivo te libraste de la junta y del libidinoso de Aro—le dije ganándome una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, ¡dios! Le tendría esa sonrisa siempre en la cara.

― Si, tienes razón además—abrió un poco sus ojos—aquí puedo besarte—me dijo haciéndome desfallecer, mis piernas temblaron por sus palabras y mi estomago exploto en mariposas. Sus dedos por primera vez los sentí tiernos sobre mi piel, acariciaron la mejilla que tenia aun dolida, me acerque a él sin dudarlo sus labios se entreabrieron esperándome, roce su boca con mi lengua y sentí como su cuerpo reacciono, se estremeció por completo, una risa se soltó de mis labios. Un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió, salte afuera de la cama y Edward bufo.

― ¡Emmett!—dije saludando al doctor que venía entrando

― Hola, ¿Cómo estas Edward, Bella?

― ¿Cómo me vez?—le dijo haciéndome reír un poco, había notado que ahora Edward se notaba más expresivo, hasta el sentido del humor le había descubierto.

― Mal, déjame decírtelo. Bien te examinare.

Emmett comenzó con su examen, mientras él trabajaba en Edward mi teléfono móvil sonó. El número era desconocido, mire a Edward y estaba hablando con Emmett, tome el teléfono y conteste.

― _Si quieres volver a ver a la perra de tu hermana, ven al antiguo departamento, si le dices a alguien la mato._ —la voz de Carmen retumbo en mis oídos, tenía a Kate… pero eso no podía ser, ¡no podía! El tono de colgar salió, corte y marque rápidamente a mi casa.

― ¡papa!—grite intente calmarme, mi padre no podía verme nerviosa—hola papa

― Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien papa, dime ¿Kate esta por ahí?—_di que si, di que sí._

― No Bella, me extraña que aun no haya regresado, tiene que haberse quedado en alguna parte con una amiga—un silencio me atravesó de pecho a espalda.

― Si… si—tartamudee— eso debe ser, bueno papa nos vemos en la noche.

― Nos vemos—me dijo y colgó.

Mi cuerpo sintió los estragos del panico, Carmen tenia a mi pequeña Kate y tan loca como estaba es capaz de matarla. Sentí unos ojos en mi piel, mire hacia enfrente y Edward estaba mirándome atentamente, trate de retener las lagrimas de desesperación e intente calmarme.

― Edward—le dije, Emmett me miro divertido el aun no sabía que nos tratábamos de tu—tengo que irme—él se enderezo

― ¿sucede algo?- pregunto con semblante preocupado, examino mi rostro, intente no mirarlo para que no descubriera la ansiedad que tenia por salir corriendo.

― No, solo un problema familiar- mentí

― Bien, ve entonces—me extraño que fuera tan considerado, antes jamás me habría permitido salirme un poco más temprano, en esos gestos me daba cuenta de que Edward había cambiado.

― Nos vemos mañana—le dije y salí corriendo de la habitación.

El camino se me hizo eterno, Salí corriendo de la casa de Edward y anduve lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, estaba asustada, segada por el miedo, tenía un pánico enorme y no podía reprimirlo. Media hora después de correr a todo lo que pude llegue al edificio en donde vivíamos, el barrio seguía aun de malo, estaba lleno de drogadictos, asesinos y proxenetas. Camine lentamente por las escaleras hacia el piso en donde vivíamos, sentía el corazón bombearme en los oídos, mis manos temblaban por miedo de que algo le sucediera a mi hermana. Llegue a la puerta y estaba abierta, con todo el valor que sentía dentro entre sin mirar a atrás.

― ¡Kate!—grite— ¡Kate! ¿Dónde estás?—sin medir las consecuencias entre y la busque en todos los cuartos, cuando volví a la sala de estar me estremecí al ver quien estaba de pie esperándome.

― Tonta Bella, siempre he pensado que eres una maldita imbécil— me dijo y comprendí de inmediato que Kate no estaba aquí, ni siquiera la habían secuestrado.

― ¿Qué demonios quieres Carmen?—le pregunte con rabia

― ¿Qué quiero?—rio muy fuerte— ¡verte muerta!—me dijo y balanceo un bate de beisbol que tenía en sus manos. Trague saliva temiendo que no saldría bien parada de aquí.

― Que interesante, el sentimiento es mutuo—le dije burlándome de ella, tenía que ser valiente, _¡vamos Bella tu puedes!_

― Maldita engreída, siempre fuiste igual. Te creías la gran cosa ¿no?, pero no eras nada ¡nada!, ni siquiera la mal parida de tu madre era buena, si ni te aguanto a ti, vienes de una mala fabrica—se burlo, mis puños se apretaron y sentí la rabia fluir de mi sangre.

― ¡eres una maldita zorra!—le grite enfurecida.

― Lo sé, ahora esta maldita zorra te partirá el cerebro así que dile adiós a tu bello hogar.

Me dijo Alzando el bate, pensé en mi padre, en mi hermana, en Rosalie…. La cara de Edward se apareció en mis pensamientos, tan clara y vivida, _Edward,_ susurré en mi mente. Carmen se abalanzó hacia mí para atacarme, sabía que si no me defendía no volvería a ver a ninguna de esas personas.

Carmen arremetió contra mí, esquive un golpe con el bate y tome lo primero que pille, un sartén. Con mi nueva arma la comencé a atacar, ella esquivaba todos mis golpes.

― Nunca serás lo suficientemente buena para nadie—decía mientras me intentaba golpearme como loca—tú y tu familia se van a morir—me amenazaba constantemente.

Intente refugiarme detrás de los vigones pero ella seguía golpeando como si su vida dependiera de ello, y sabía que era así. Corrí hacia donde habían unos muebles y los tire al suelo, sin darme cuenta me caí con algo en el suelo y Carmen se aprovecho de ese momento.

― Ahora morirás ¡maldita!—grito y me golpeo con fuerza bruta en la espalda, un grito desgarrador salió de mi boca, las lagrimas saltaron solas de mis ojos— ¡perra, perra, perra!—decía mientras me golpeaba por todo el cuerpo. Me dolía hasta la última partícula de mí ser. Me retorcía en el suelo incapaz de escapar, lloraba, gimoteaba, jadeaba pero nada parecía ablandar el corazón y la locura de esta mujer.

Mi conciencia poco a poco se fue perdiendo, mientras sentía los múltiples impactos en mi piel recordé los rostros de mi familia, mis amigos… el rostro angelical de Edward…, si tan solo…. Tan solo…

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando mi conciencia se apago volviendo todo oscuro. A lo lejos sentía una voz que me llamaba pero no era capaz de responder me deje llevar por el silencio y por la oscuridad que me abrazaba…

_No supe nada más…_

_

* * *

_

_¡UH!_

_**¿RWS?**  
_


	10. Invirtiendo los Papeles

_¡Nenas!... Awwwwwwww las amooo gracias por los comentarios del cap pasado, en el blog me dejaron 41 y aki casi 50 asike imaginense la dicha que siento  
_

_Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capi. Lo único malo nenas es que el martes no sé si habrá capitulo ya que hoy en mi trabajo me dieron un "cerro" ( y lo digo literalmente) de cosas por hacer, en mi país esta semana que viene se celebra el día del niño y como yo trabajo en un Pre-Escolar celebramos mucho en esta semana, así que hay que preparar todo para las actividades que se vienen, pido disculpas anticipadas, tratare de publicar y si no puedo nos veríamos el martes siguiente. Espero me entiendan u.u la más triste soy yo… las amo y nos leemos pronto._

_Con Amor…_

_**Tiwii Cullen**_

**

* * *

**

La oscuridad era todo lo que podía apreciar, estaba inmersa en un oscuro lugar del cual no podía salir. Sentía a la distancia como voces familiares y desconocidas me llamaban pero no podía decirles si, aquí estoy, viva aun. Mi cuerpo no respondía, parecía muerto pero mi mente aun seguía trabajando. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero el dolor seguía allí, aunque luego de millones de minutos no sentí mi cuerpo y al fin pude descansar. Desperté no se cuanto después, mi inconsciencia aun seguía nublando mis sentidos, la oscuridad me comenzaba a poner nerviosa, no podía ver solo oía algunas cosas a la lejanía como mi nombre, sentía que una voz me llamaba pero no lograba distinguir de quien era. Intente abrir mis ojos cuando esta me estaba llamando pero nada sucedía, mi cuerpo no respondía ni tampoco mi boca.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, no recordaba porque estaba así, tal vez tuve un accidente y estoy en coma o quizás andaba en un bus y me caí golpeándome la cabeza, no lo sabía pero era algo que me encantaría averiguar. Paso no se cuanto tiempo y nuevamente sentía una voz que me llamaba pero esta vez era un poco más clara, _bella, bella, Isabella._ Claramente aquel ser que pronunciaba mi nombre me conocía. Sentí un tacto, algo que me imaginaba debía ser una mano pasaba por mi cabeza y mis labios, la piel que rosaba la sentía estremecerse por lo frio de sus dedos, ¿Quién sería?, ¿sería la misma persona que me llamaba?, mas preguntas sin resolver. Cuando menos lo espere algo suave y cálido presiono mis labios y luego mi frente, ¿Qué será?, me sentí ansiosa como si el mundo dependiera de lo que estaba pasando ahora, ¿Quién era?, quería gritar, quería saber pero no podía, ¡esta conciencia que no quería despertar! Intente calmarme, no sacaría nada poniéndome nerviosa, debía estar tranquila sabía que tenía que despertar, no… no lo sabía, no sabía si iba a despertar pero tenía que hacerlo confiaba en que así sucedería.

¿Voces?, si, eran voces cada vez más claras, estaba despertando de eso estaba segura. La luz se coló por mis ojos, intente pestañar pero era demasiada intensidad ¿Por cuánto había estado así? Parecían años.

― ¿Bella?— exclamo la conocida voz de Rose— ¡despertó! ¡Bella despertó!— grito con su inconfundible voz. intente sonreír pero sentía mi cara adormilada.

― ¿Rosalie?— conseguí decir, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una habitación vacía, mire hacia los lados y estaba en un hospital de eso estaba segura. Sentí nuevamente los gritos de mi amiga en el pasillo pero cada vez haciéndose más fuerte, debía de estar acercándose

― ¡Emmett! Despertó mírala, mírala— le decía levante el rostro y tenía a tres personas observándome, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward.

― ¿Edward?— le llame, mire sus ojos y estos se veían extremadamente oscuros, tenía grandes ojeras y su rostro se notaba muy demacrado, la incipiente barba me decía que he estado así por más de una noche— ¿Qué paso?— pregunte al que me quisiera responder, Rosalie me miraba con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Emmett la aparto un poco y se acerco para hablarme, Edward se quedo mirándome desde la punta de la cama, estaba muy atento de lo que decía.

― Hola— me saludo Emmett

― Hola—susurre débilmente

― ¿sabes cómo te llamas?— me pregunto

― Bella— le respondí

― Bien cariño, ¿sabes donde estas?

― En un… hospital

― Si, ¿sabes porque estás aquí?

― No— le dije y gemí por un dolor que se produjo en mi espalda— ¿Qué demonios me paso?— pregunte con la voz un poco más clara.

― Carmen salió de la cárcel— Rosalie me respondió de un poco más atrás, inmediatamente los recuerdos espantosos vinieron a mi mente, Carmen, yo, el departamento, el bate de Béisbol, Kate…

― ¡KATE!— grite casi llorando por el dolor que producía— ¡mi hermana! ¿Dónde está mi hermana?— comencé a preguntar segada por el miedo.

― Tranquila Bella, Kate está bien. Carmen te tendió una trampa

― Dios— susurre intentando calmarme— ¿pero cuanto a pasado?

― Llevas 2 días inconsciente

― ¿dos días? ¡oh por dios!, papa debe estar muriendo.

― El no lo sabe— agrego Rosalie— no sabe que estas aquí

― Pero ¿Cómo?.. ¿Qué le dijeron?

― Tu je…— Edward miro a Rose con el ceño fruncido— Edward…— cambio— Edward invento que ustedes habían tenido que ir de viaje así que yo me fui a quedar a tu casa, de hecho ahora me escape para venir a verte Bella.

― ¡dios mío!, esto es una locura— cerré mis ojos

― ¿Cómo te sientes Bella?— pregunto Emmett— ¿sientes dolor?

― Algo, siento como si una aplanadora hubiera pasado por mi cuerpo, ¿estoy muy mal?— pregunte y todos se miraron, ahí estaba mi respuesta— el que calla otorga— les dije intentando reír.

― Mírate por ti misma— me dijo Rosalie, me extendió un espejo y lo tome, cuando mire mi reflejo casi me desmaye nuevamente.

― ¡maldita hija de…!— no alcance a terminar cuando el aire escapo de mis pulmones— dios mío casi me partió la cara.

Mi reflejo mostraba el evidente daño que había hecho en mí, tenía la cara amoratada, los ojos hinchados y la nariz prácticamente doblada, estaba hecho un desastre.

― Demonios, nunca me he preocupado por esto pero me veo horrible— les dije sacándole una sonrisa a todos, inclusive a Edward.

― No te preocupes que después todo desaparecerá, pero necesitamos tiempo— dijo Rose

― Maldición— bufe— pero ¿Qué paso con Carmen?

― Esta detenida— la voz aterciopelada y varonil de Edward irrumpió en la habitación— ella fue arrestada y no saldrá jamás de la cárcel.

― ¿está nuevamente presa?— le pregunte con cierta emoción, para mí eso era un completo alivio.

― Si, ya no tienen de que preocuparse— me dijo haciéndome sonreír.

― Gracias— respondí mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

― Bien Bella, ahora necesito examinarte, ¿podrían esperar afuera por favor?

― Claro— le respondió Rosalie, se acerco a mí y beso mi frente— volveré enseguida amiga, te quiero— susurro en mi oído

― Y yo a ti— le dije antes de que se apartara, Edward me miro una vez mas y suspiro, salió de la habitación junto con Rose.

― Bien, ahora veremos como estas. ¡nos diste buen susto!— dijo tomando su estetoscopio y poniéndoselo para escuchar

― Lo siento.

El examen de Emmett duro bastante, por lo que le me decía tenía una costilla rota, múltiples hematomas y lo más grande era un golpe en mi cabeza, me había partido la frente la muy desgraciada. Cuando termino de examinarme abrió la puerta y Rosalie estaba parada en el marco pero Edward no apareció, ella entro hacia la habitación, miro a Emmett y este comenzó a hablar.

― Bueno nena— le dijo y solté una risita me arrepentí de inmediato ya que todo mi cuerpo dolió en un solo movimiento.

― ¿nena?, ya te dije que odio que me llamen así— le dijo mi rubia amiga con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué demonios pasaba entre estos dos? Emmett sonrió y siguió hablando sin tomarle atención.

― Bella tiene una costilla rota, moretones y hematomas por todas partes y un enorme golpe en la cabeza que requiere cuidado.

― Dios, pero ¿se podrá bien?

― Claro que sí, ya despertó que eso era lo que más me preocupaba, lo demás sanara

― ¿Cuánto me demorare en estar bien?—

― Creo que una o dos semanas como máximo

― ¡dos semanas!, demonios Emmett no tengo ni dos días— me queje— mi papa no se creerá la mentira del viaje.

― Es nuestra única opción— dijo Emmett— además el se la creerá mas si te escucha a ti decirlo— saco de su bolsillo su celular

― ¿quieres que lo llame?— le pregunte incrédula

― ¡claro! Es verdad que no se lo tragara, yo acompañe a Rose a decirle que ibas de viaje con Edward y te aseguro que no le gusto nada de nada.

― ¡demonios!— dije tomando el aparato, marque el numero de mi casa y de inmediato contesto mi padre.

― ¿Bella?— dijo sin ni siquiera escucharme

― Hola papa…

― ¡BELLA! ¿Cómo demonios sales de viaje así de repente? ¡no sabes lo que hemos estado pasando por tu ausencia! ¡nos preocupamos mucho! ¿Dónde carajos estas?

― ¿Qué dónde estoy?— pregunte mirando a Rose

― En…— Rose me susurro la respuesta— En Australia

― ¿Australia?

― Si, el señor Cullen tiene negocios acá y es por eso que tuve que acompañarlo de urgencia uno de ellos pendía de un hilo

― Ah— exclamo sin emoción— bueno eso explica las prisas, pero de igual manera dile que no te haga viajar así de repente, dile que tienes una familia que se preocupa por ti— rodé los ojos, sabía que la tenia pero a veces mi papa exageraba un poco con los cuidados aunque entendía el motivo— además ¿Cómo lo harás con tu vestuario? Ni siquiera te llevaste ropa.

― Rosalie tiene que hacerme la maleta ya que los asistentes del señor Cullen viajaran mañana así que ahí me traerán mis cosas, pero no te preocupes por ahora está todo cubierto.

― Qué bueno, le diré a Rose cuando vuelva que prepare tu maleta pero dime ¿Cuándo volverás?

― No lo sé, creo que podría ser en una semana pero aun no estoy segura.

― ¡una semana! Dios Bella, ese hombre te explota— gruño mi padre enfadado

― Si yo también lo pienso, bueno papa me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho y dale besos a Kate de mi parte, los llamare a penas pueda

― Cuídate Bella, te amamos. Hasta pronto

― Yo también, Adiós— colgué.

Solté un sonoro suspiro, Edward entro en la habitación algo distraído parecía estar pensando muchas cosas.

― Bueno— continúe— entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?

― Mira, estaba conversando con Edward y Emmett. Aunque me pesa y no sabes cuánto yo no te puedo llevar conmigo porque tengo que irme a quedar a tu casa mientras tu estas fuera, si no parecerá sospechoso.

― Te entiendo no te preocupes me iré a un hotel— les dije con una sonrisa.

― No— dijo Edward serio— te irás a mi casa, ahí descansaras los días que necesitas— mis ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban, mi corazón se acelero de inmediato

― ¿a… tu… casa?— susurre con la respiración entrecortada.

― Si y no hay discusiones sobre eso— su rostro era serio y al parecer no podría convencerlo de lo contrario, solté un suspiro y asentí con mis ojos cerrados.

― Bien entonces está todo arreglado, ¿Cuándo le darás de alta?— pregunto Rose.

― Esta tarde le practicaremos todos los exámenes nuevamente y si todo sale bien podre darle el alta mañana.

― Bien— Rosalie le sonrió— entonces Bella— se dirigió a mi— mañana podre venir a verte si no parecerá sospechoso, además te traeré tus cosas, trata de llamar a Charly esta noche para que se quede aun más tranquilo

― Si está bien— susurre, me dolía la cabeza— lo hare, ¡dios!— exclame

― ¿Qué sucede Bella?

― Me duele todo, la cabeza, el cuerpo— cerré mis ojos y contuve un quejido

― Bien entonces tendremos que sedarte nuevamente

― ¿estará inconsciente?— pregunto Edward mirando al doctor.

― Si pero solo por unas horas, le practicaremos los exámenes y despertara por la noche.

― ¡demonios!— me estaba matando el dolor de la espalda.

― Bien Bella a dormir— me dijo Emmett preparando la jeringa, la inyecto en el goteo del suero y poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando, lo último que vi fue el rostro de Edward, su boca me susurro algo pero no alcance a escuchar.

Fue tanto en cansancio que en la noche no fui capaz de despertar, nuevamente sentí la voz de alguien hablándome pero no fui capaz de abrir los ojos. Al otro día recibí mi alta, James me fue a buscar, no se me hacia raro que Edward no hubiera venido por mí, de seguro que habían cosas más importantes en el mundo para el que mi alta en el hospital. James me condujo hacia la casa, ahí estaban todos esperándome, hasta Will.

― Bienvenida Srta. Swan— me saludo el mayordomo, venia en silla de ruedas—

― Gracias Will, son muy amables

― Esperamos que se sienta como en casa mientras esté con nosotros— asentí.

Con gran dificultad subí las escalas, se me hacía muy difícil movilizarme por la casa, Will y James me condujeron hacia el tercer piso ¿me alojaría en el piso de Edward? creía que esa área estaba reservada solo para él. Cuando llegamos ellos me guiaron hacia la parte norte de la estancia, nos detuvimos en la segunda habitación al lado del pasillo, era la que estaba junto a la de Edward.

― Bien señorita llegamos— me dijo Will abriendo la puerta, aquella habitación era un verdadero sueño.

― ¿aquí me quedare?— pregunte incrédula entrando

― Si, aquí es. Esta es la habitación de huéspedes pero solo es ocupada por las personas que nos indica el señor Cullen, las demás se quedan en el bungaló que está detrás de la mansión— era una especie de cabaña pero que contaba con todos los lujos de la casona

― Ya veo— le dije sentándome en la suave cama, tenia pilares en las 4 puntas y velos colgaban de ellos entrelazándose— es hermosa.

― Espero que sea de su agrado

― Si claro— le respondí

― Bueno señorita cuando guste ocupe el intercomunicador y le subiremos sus alimentos o puede bajar a comerlos al comedor.

― Bien, muchas gracias.

Ambos asintieron y se retiraron, la brisa que se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación era refrescante, aunque eran días muy fríos me hacía falta un poco de aire helado para enfriar mis ideas. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Realmente no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que sucedía en mi en este momento, mi casa, mi vida, Edward… suspire, Edward en este momento se convertía en la madre de todos mis problemas, ¿Qué me pasaba con Edward? Mi mente y mi corazón decían dos cosas diferentes ¿pero cuando metí a mi corazón aquí? Ahí estaba mal, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuando había metido a mi corazón en esta conversación pero me asustaba pensar cuanta implicancia tenia Edward en mi vida, ¿Qué era él para mí? Todas esas preguntas se quedarían sin respuestas porque jamás podría contestar eso, yo solo me veía como una entretención en su vida, nada más que eso, Edward me tomaba cuando quería, no respetaba nada, no preguntaba nada, solo sexo y mas sexo, solo sexo y nada más. Ahí es cuando me dolía el pecho, el darme cuenta de que para él no era más que un poco de diversión me hacía sentirme mal y poca cosa, pero él jamás lo sabría no dejaría que traspasara hasta ese punto mi corazón, aunque sabía que para otras cosas ya era muy tarde pero aun no podía afrontarme a ese tipo de pensamientos.

Estuve en mi habitación todo el día, no quise bajar a comer abajo, en mi cuarto había de todo. La habitación era tan grande como la de Edward y tenía casi las mismas cosas que la de él, un estar, un gran baño y una cama del porte de un estacionamiento. Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando desperté, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y se reflectaba a lo largo de mi cama, me enderecé en la oscuridad y frote mis ojos ¿había dormido toda la tarde? Al parecer sí. Mire mis piernas y estaban tapadas con un colcha de color purpura, me extrañe ya que yo no me tape al dormir, la ventana de la habitación también estaba cerrada. Intente levantarme pero un garganta aclarándose me detuvo

― No te levantes— me pidió una suave voz que podría reconocer donde fuera, su intervención me hizo saltar. Mire de donde provenía y pude verlo parándose de uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

― ¿Edward?— dije simulando mi inocencia— ¿Qué haces aquí?

― He venido a ver si estabas bien, como estabas durmiendo no quise despertarte— se acerco lentamente a la cama y se sentó a mi lado aun traía puesto el traje de la oficina pero el cuello de su camisa estaba abierto y la corbata en sus manos. A la luz de la luna su rostro se veía aun más hermoso, el solo contemplarlo así me hacia reaccionar el cuerpo, miles de mariposas volaban de la mano de sentimientos aun más hermosos pero que solo se sentían en mi corazón.

― ¿hace mucho que estabas aquí?— le pregunte cuando estaba a solo unos cuanto centímetros de distancia, sus manos pasaron por mis piernas situándose a un lado de mi muslo, recargo todo su cuerpo en ella.

― Digamos que si, nunca te lo he dicho pero me gusta verte dormir— agradecí infinitamente que no hubiera luz en la habitación porque mi cara tomo un color que me haría verme a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Su mano se extendió a mi mejilla y con sus fríos dedos la acaricio— esto también me gusta— susurro al sentir el ardor en mi cara.

― Edward— susurre envuelta en esos sentimientos que producía su contacto, acerco lentamente sus labios a los míos y me beso, lo hizo como siempre lo ha hecho, llevándose gran parte de mis suspiros con él. No tuvo más que besarme para que mi piel se erizara y todo mi cuerpo reaccionara solo con su caricia

A pesar del dolor prolongué el beso, sabía que mi cuerpo me lo pedía, estaba ciega, sorda y muda en este momento lo único en lo que podía concentrarme era en sus besos, en esa mano que acariciaba mi piel y en todo lo que él me producía. Estaba perdida y lo sabía pero era incapaz de aceptarlo.

― ¿Cómo te sientes?— me pregunto separándose un poco de mi boca

― Bien— agregué soltando un suspiro— estoy mejor, la hinchazón no ha bajado ni tampoco el color de mis golpes pero de ánimo me siento mejor.

― Qué bueno— sus manos pasaron por mi cintura y acariciaron mi espalda, las mías se fueron instintivamente a su espalda esperando encontrar un cálido abrazo… y así fue. Edward me pego a su cuerpo fundiéndonos en un abrazo, esta era la primera vez que lo sentía cerca sin que el sexo estuviera de por medio. Por un momento mi cabeza empezó a hacerse ideas ¿querrá estar conmigo esta noche? Y si yo no puedo ¿buscara a otra? La sola idea de ese pensamiento me hizo tensarme, me separe de el de inmediato buscando un espacio para respirar, me sofocaba el solo pensar en Edward al lado de otra mujer.

― ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunto siguiéndome a la ventana, me pare delante de ella observando la hermosa noche que estaba afuera de los cristales

― Nada… es solo que— no podía hablar, las palabras se quedaban enganchadas en mi garganta. Tal vez Edward pensaría que estaba hablando de mas o que me estaba haciendo ideas erróneas de "nuestra relación"

― ¿Qué cosa?— pregunto, sus manos rodearon mis ya cruzados brazos y su cabeza descansó en uno de mis hombros, definitivamente esto era algo nuevo para mí, además de hermoso— vamos Bella háblame, ¿te sientes bien? ¿quieres que llame a Emmett?

― No— susurre dando la cara, me gire sobre mis talones y quede mirando su pecho, uno de sus dedos levanto mi barbilla, subí mi vista y me encandile con el brillo de su mirada.

― ¿entonces?— insistió una vez más.

― Es solo que… lamento que esta noche… tu y yo— tartamudee, no podía ni siquiera expresarme, la sola idea de que el saliera corriendo por otra me hacia petrificarme. escondí la mirada de sus ojos

― Bella— me llamo y no lo mire— Bella— insistió y aun seguía con la vista perdida— ¡Bella!—alzo su voz haciéndome estremecer— ¿piensas que estoy aquí contigo por sexo?— me pregunto, ni siquiera fui capaz de asentir— se que no nos conocemos bien, aún, pero…— sus manos tomaron mi rostro y lo besaron gentilmente— esta noche solo quiero dormir contigo, _cariño. _

Solo con esas palabras mi espalda se arqueo contra su cuerpo, sus brazos me recibieron y sentí la conexión que había o que yo quería ver entre nosotros, ¿era más que sexo?, ojala pudiera responder, por ahora me conformaría con dormir a su lado y disfrutar su compañía estas dos semanas.

― Iré a sacarme este molesto traje y volveré para quedarme contigo— asentí— ¿necesitas ayuda con tu pijama?— me pregunto, no conteste de inmediato ya que estaba atónita intentando procesar la información— porque si quieres yo te ayudo— me dijo con una picara y coqueta sonrisa, mi corazón reacciono de inmediato.

― No, no te preocupes yo puedo—

― Bien entonces, volveré— me dio un suave beso en mi frente y salió de la habitación

¿Qué había sido esto?, dios mío… suspire, me senté en la orilla de mi cama sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, mi cuerpo aun seguía anonadado por lo que había escuchado ¿habría sido una alucinación? ¿Mi mente estaba jugando conmigo?, pensaba que sí. Mientras estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido recordé que no tenía pijama ¿Qué usaría? Si me acostaba desnuda eso sería un crimen, mi cuerpo amoratado no era deseable para nadie en este momento. Comencé a pensar pero nada se me ocurría, solo minutos después alguien toco la puerta, esta se abrió y Edward apareció nuevamente.

― Antes de que se me olvide, sé que no tienes tus cosas aun así que te traje esto— me extendió una tela— es una de mis camisetas, espero te guste. Úsala para dormir mientras llegan tus cosas.

― Gracias— le dije con visible asombro. Volvió a salir de la habitación y nuevamente las preguntas se agolparon en mi mente.

Me saque toda la ropa que no iba a ocupar quedando solo en mi ropa interior, añadí la polera a mi cuerpo y sonreí al ver que me quedaba grande. Tenía la insignia de Harvard seguramente Edward había estudiado allí. Camine lentamente hacia la cama, cuando estuve sobre ella me metí en las cobijas esperando la nada, ¿Edward de verdad vendría?, mis nervios estaban alterados con la sola idea de tenerlo para mí una noche, pero solo para mí. Nuevamente golpes se escucharon en la puerta y esta se abrió.

― Hoy creo que será una noche algo fría— comento mientras tomaba el encendedor de la chimenea— encenderé el fuego para que duermas cómoda— dijo girándose hacia la muralla

― ¿no hay calefacción en la casa?

― Claro, pero yo no la ocupo. Prefiero las chimeneas me gusta bastante el fuego— cuando la madera comenzó prender él se aparto y examino que todo estuviera en orden, cuando así lo pareció se acero al otro extremo de la cama, abrió las tapas y se recostó.

― No es necesario que te quedes— le dije, el giro su cara y me miro

― ¿no quieres que me quede?— me pregunto, yo negué de inmediato.

― No es eso, es solo que no quiero que te sientas obligado.

― Bella— se acerco a mí y a la vez se recostó llevándome con él, sus manos pasaron por mi cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo, su cabeza descansó en mi pecho como aquella vez mientras estábamos de viaje, estaba escuchando los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón— no lo estoy, hoy quiero dormir contigo ¿no puedo?— ladee mi cabeza para encontrar sus ojos pero estos estaban cerrados, sus manos me pegaban a su cuerpo, sentía que se estaba quedando dormido

― Edward— iba a replicar

― Shhh— me dijo bajando el tono de voz— duerme bella durmiente, tienes que descansar para que tu cuerpo se recupere— ahí salió el Edward mandón, odiaba que me dijera lo que tenía que hacer— y no vayas a replicar porque sabes que lo necesitas— agrego haciéndome bufar.

― Demonios— replique con algo de enojo.

― Cuando te sanes podemos discutir todo lo que quieras incluso podemos hacer el amor en el techo si quieres— sonrió contra mi piel— pero por ahora duerme— la sola idea de pensar en un futuro haciendo el amor con él o solo estando a su lado me hacía sentirme feliz.

― ¿dormirás?

― Si, ¿tú no?

― No tengo sueño— abrió sus ojos y se acomodo quedo mirándome su mentón se apoyaba en mi pecho

― Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

― No lo sé— me reí, esto era algo nuevo para mi

― Bueno…— pensó— cuando de niños no podíamos dormir recuerdo que mi mama se sentaba a conversar con nosotros. ¿de niños?— recordé en ese preciso instante que Edward tenía una hermana

― Si, a mi hermana y a mí, yo tengo una hermana más pequeña que yo su nombre es Alice.

― Y ¿Dónde está ella?

― En Inglaterra, mi país natal. Allí vive con su esposo y mi pequeño sobrino.

― ¿Cuántos años tiene?

― Dos, es pequeño pero parece un torbellino. Es igual a mi hermana y tiene un poco de Jasper, su marido que casualmente fue uno de mis mejores amigos en la Universidad, el también es de aquí.

― Ah… ¿tú estudiaste aquí?

― Si, en Harvard, estudie economía y Marketing, además hice un post grado y un magister en administración de empresas.

― Wow, eres muy inteligente— sonrió

― ¿y tú?

― ¿yo?, Bueno…— pensé antes de contarle mi historia, debía omitir las partes de Carmen— yo estudie enfermería como te debes imaginar y luego quede trabajando en el County, mi trabajo y mi familia lo son todo para mi, sin ellos no podría vivir.

― ¿Qué paso con tu madre?— pregunto de repente evaluando mi mirada

― Murió cuando yo solo era una bebe— mi vista se perdió en la infinidad de la habitación, las manos de Edward comenzaron a deslizarse por mi piel acariciándola, sus dedos subieron de mi brazo hasta mi pecho pero sin tocar mis senos. No sentí nada de lujuria en su caricia solo las ganas de descubrir la piel que había a su paso.

― ¿siempre has vivido con tu padre?

― Sí, siempre, él y mi pequeña hermana lo son todo para mí.

La noche que se extendía a nuestros ojos nos refugio, hablamos por largo rato solo contándonos cosas de la vida, el me preguntaba y parecía de gran interés para el todo lo que yo decía, me sentía feliz de estar así y explorar este nuevo lado. A eso de la una de la madrugada el se acurruco contra mi espalda presionándome suavemente contra su cuerpo.

― Duerme cariño, descansa tu cuerpo— el solo escucharlo llamarme así me hacían ganas de besarlo, sin aguantarme las ganas me gire y bese sus cálidos labios, el tomo mis mejillas y los presionó contra los de él. Aunque mi cuerpo me dolía no podía evitar sentirlo así de cerca, sin duda esta sería una noche excepcional. Cuando el beso comenzó a tomar otros matices fue el mismo Edward el que lo paro, dio cortos besos sobre mis comisuras y se recostó a mi lado— buenas noches Bella— susurro besando mi piel

― Buenas noches— le dije y me gire para pegar mi espalda con su pecho.

Esa noche si bien dormí como los dioses, decidí no preocuparme por nada, aunque fuera solo por un tiempo iba a disfrutar mis semanas con Edward, aunque la única que sufriera después seria yo. Cuando el sol de amanecer pego en la ventana la habitación lentamente se comenzó a iluminar, abrí mis ojos extrañada no sabía dónde estaba, sentí un cálido y fuerte brazo sujetando mi cintura, mire su mano y era de piel blanca tanto como la sabana que nos acunaba, me gire para mirar el rostro de mi captor y sonreí tiernamente al verlo dormir. Edward estaba acurrucado contra mi espalda durmiendo plácidamente, trate de girarme sin despertarlo, mire sus labios y no pude evitar sonreír. En un impulso pase mis dedos por su mejilla, se sentía tan suave y cálida, me sorprendí al ver que también estaban sonrosadas. Con mi tacto su cuerpo se estremeció y lentamente abrió sus ojos.

― Buenos días— me susurro, volví a sonreír sin poder evitarlo

― Buenos días— le conteste con mis dedos aun en la piel de su rostro.

― ¿Cómo dormiste?

― Muy bien— le mentí, había sido la mejor noche desde hace mucho tiempo.

― Qué bueno— sonrió y cerró sus ojos— ¿Qué hora es?

― No deben ser mas de las 7 ya que el sol todavía está entre las colinas— abrió sus hermosos orbes verdes y los entrecerró enseguida, se quedo pensando en algo y suspiro.

― Debo levantarme— sentencio

― Lo sé, debes ir a la oficina, el imperio Cullen no funciona sin su monarca— solté una risita.

― Aunque no lo creas es verdad, mucho depende solo de mi

― Y te entiendo, así que levántese Sr. Cullen

― ¿nuevamente con el Sr. Cullen?— sonrió

― No pero si no te levantas lo volveré a decir, Sr. Cullen— juguetee, pase uno de mis dedos sobre su desnudo pecho, su respiración se entrecorto y soltó un bufido.

― ¡dios!— dijo, su rostro se veía un poco consternado pero aun así sonriente.

― ¿Qué sucede?— le pregunte con mi mano aun en su piel.

― Nada— rio— algún día lo sabrás— tomo mi mano y beso mis dedos, se destapo y salió de la cama— hoy será un día horrible— comento

― ¿tienes muchas reuniones?

― Algo así

― Que lastima.

Me recosté nuevamente en la cama mientras lo veía pasearse de un lado hacia otro, se metió en el baño y luego volvió a salir.

― Iré a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, vuelvo enseguida—

― Está bien, yo también me bañare— me miro una vez más, asintió y salió por la puerta de mi habitación.

― ¡demonios!— dije exasperada ¿serian todos los días así de maravillosos?, esperaba que sí. Al cabo de una hora Edward volvió cambiado y listo para salir. Yo ya estaba vestida y esperándolo en el estar.

― Bien ya me voy— me anuncio— le pedí a Will que subiera tu desayuno a la habitación.

― Gracias— se acerco a donde estaba y se arrodillo frente a mí.

― No quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo, debes recuperarte— sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, por un momento vi preocupación en ellos, me emocione solo de pensar en que de verdad sentía algo mas por mí que una química sexual.

― No lo hare, no te preocupes—

― Buena chica— llevo su mano a mi mejilla, sus dedos recorrieron la piel que ahí se extendía, descendió a mi mentón rosando suavemente mis labios. Su boca se entreabrió y sabia lo que venía, me acerque sin que él me lo pidiera y pegue mis labios a los suyos, nos besamos por un momento que me pareció eterno podría haber estado así por siempre, solo besándonos y disfrutando de el momento, _nuestro momento— _nos vemos mas tarde.

― Nos vemos— susurre aun contra sus labios, al parecer ninguno de los dos quería separarse ya que nuevamente nos volvimos a besar alargando aun mas lo que nos producía esa simple caricia.

Solo un momento después el se separo de mi dándome la más hermosa de las sonrisas, dios… como adoraba verlo sonreír, con solo una de esas sonrisas mi día podía comenzar muy bien. Solo las había experimentado desde hace muy poco pero aun así ya podía acostumbrarme a verlas todos los días. Cuando el salió me quede ahí mirando la misma puerta por la que se había marchado, las frases, las palabras o los simples gestos se acoplaban en mi cabeza, Edward me estaba cuidando podía sentirlo aunque el tratara de disimularlo con su carácter, el estaba cuidando de mi, se habían invertido los papeles ahora era él quien velaba por mi seguridad. Un suave golpe en mi puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

― Adelante—

― Buenos días señorita Swan— dijo Will muy cortes y con una amable sonrisa en sus labios, entro en la habitación seguido de Margarite, ella traía un pequeño carro con cosas— sírvele el desayuno a nuestra invitada Margarite.

― Si señor— asintió la mucama, me dio una rápida sonrisa y comenzó a servir la mesa.

― ¿ha dormido bien señorita Swan?—pregunto el mayordomo, no sé porque tenía la impresión de que él sabía exactamente lo que pasaba entre Edward y yo. Mi cara tomo un tinte rosáceo.

― Si bien, muchas gracias— Margarite se despidió de mi y salió por donde mismo había entrado.

― Espero que la estancia en esta casa le sea muy placentera, le aseguro que nosotros estamos felices de que nos acompañe, es usted una persona muy buena señorita Swan, le servimos con mucho agrado— parpadee muchas veces, el mayordomo hizo una reverencia— que disfrute su desayuno, con permiso—

― Adelante— tartamudee, salió por la puerta dejándome aun pasmada por sus palabras.

Si antes pensaba que sabía, ahora casi podría estar segura. Mire mi desayuno y se veía increíblemente apetitoso, el sol que se colaba por las ventanas me hacía sentirme cálida y abrigada, comí mis alimentos pensando en lo que estaría haciendo Edward ahora, ¿notaria mi ausencia en la oficina?, creo que no, yo no lo ayudaba mucho. El día se me hizo algo eterno, el reloj parecía confabular en mi contra, se movía lento y nada parecía presagiar que avanzaría rápido. En la tarde era tanto el aburrimiento y la pereza que decidí salir de la casa, me puse un buzo deportivo y mis zapatillas, me mire por enésima vez en el espejo y mi horrible rostro seguía igual, decidí no volver a mirarme en lo que quedaba de día.

― Srta. Swan— me llamo Rachel mientras salía de mi habitación.

― Si, dime—

― Lo siento señorita pero no puede salir de su habitación—

― ¿Qué?— pregunte incrédulamente— ¿Cómo que no puedo salir?

― Lo siento son ordenes del señor Cullen— la chica parecía muy acongojada por lo que me decía. Mi cara a pesar de los magullones y golpes la sentía roja, tanto como un tomate. Maldije no sé cuantas veces

― Entonces no te preocupes que yo cargo con la responsabilidad de mis actos. Saldré al jardín y espero que nadie me siga— le dije con un tono amenazador, la muchacha asintió y se retiro, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa pero aun así no me podía evitar enojar.

Camine por los pasillos desiertos de la casa, esta se veía aun mas solitaria sin Edward. La sentía fría como si no hubiera vida en ella, recorrí las partes que nunca había visto, yo solo caminaba por determinados lugares día a día, entre en habitaciones que jamás había visitado, una de ellas fue la que mas llamo mi atención, un estudio de música. Entre sin que nadie me viera, el lugar parecía desolado, es como si nadie hubiera entrado en años, camine por el hermoso piso de madera brillantes hacia el centro en donde se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola.

― Esta habitación no se usa hace años— pegue un salto al sentir a alguien además de mi, era una voz a mis espaldas, me gire y Will y estaba en el marco de la puerta con la misma sonrisa amable de esta mañana.

― ¿no?— pregunte— ¿a quién pertenecía?

― Al Sr. Cullen— mi boca se entre abrió un poco, a caso a Edward le gustaba la música

― ¿enserio?, wow… no lo veo como un hombre que escuche o toque música.

― Me tomare una atribución que no me corresponde— dijo el hombre entrando en la habitación— pero sé que usted es de confianza, además goza de la del señor— me sonroje— Edward Cullen no era el hombre que es ahora, yo le sirvo desde hace mucho tiempo, llegue a esta casa cuando el recién estaba en la universidad estudiando lo he acompañado a lo largo de todos estos años— me quede en silencio escuchando al hombre parecía ser una historia muy interesante— el señor Cullen era un chiquillo como cualquier otro, tenia sueños, esperanzas, era alegre y muy entregado a lo que hacía, amaba por sobre todas las cosas los estudios y la música. Me sorprende que no le haya hablado de esto aun pero el tocaba el piano como nadie en este mundo, sin duda era un prodigio— sus ojos se perdieron en el piano.

― ¿y qué paso?— pregunte con un nudo en mi corazón

― La vida señorita, la vida lo cambio. Luego de salir de la universidad el señor Cullen se comenzó a preocupar de sus empresas internándose en el mundo laboral, ya no había tiempo para los amigos, las fiestas o las cosas que hacia un chico de 22 años, el tiempo paso y cada vez se fue absorbiendo mas en las empresas hasta que pasaron estos 10 años y él se convirtió en lo que es ahora, un hombre duro de corazón. Pero sé que un día alguien— giro su rostro hacia mi— podrá penetrar ese corazón y traer de vuelta al Edward Cullen que conocí yo, al que tenía el alma más hermosa del mundo y que si hubiera seguido así sería un hombre de un corazón de oro. Volveré a mis labores, que pase buena tarde señorita Swan.

― Gracias— tartamudee.

William Lickwood se perdió de la habitación, no podía creer lo que me acaba de decir, Edward Cullen era un hombre bondadoso que por azares de la vida se convirtió en el hombre duro y orgulloso que es ahora. El corazón de Edward estaba recubierto, su alma y su corazón eran hermosos pero estaban escondidas en alguna parte de su pecho cubiertas por esa capa de impenetrable hierro. Me acerque al piano y lo descubrí, estaba lleno de polvo y partículas de tierra, se notaba que nadie lo había ocupado en años, mis dedos se deslizaron por las hermosas teclas de marfil, sentí un estremecimiento al pensar en lo maravilloso que debía tocar Edward en su juventud.

Mis paso me sacaron de allí, cerré la puerta no sin antes contemplar la habitación nuevamente, ojala algún día tuviera el placer de oír a Edward tocar para mi, sin duda seria una experiencia muy hermosa. Camine por la casa, hasta llegar a una puerta que conducía al jardín, era el lugar más hermoso y colorido del mundo, jamás había visto esta parte de la casa. El suelo estaba cubierto con flores y con árboles de frutos. Había cerezos por doquier, césped que se extendía hasta donde mis ojos se perdían. Salí y una brisa me hizo estremecer, aunque fuera de día hacia un frio tremendo, pensé en todo lo que Will me dijo, la imagen de Edward bailaba entre mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien cambiara tanto?, ¿Edward podría ser un hombre bueno?, yo sabía que él era bueno pero me preguntaba si era bueno como persona, yo misma había comprobado su frialdad al despedir gente o reprender a los que debía. Sabía que tenía el criterio muy frio y duro a la vez pero ¿le sucedería algo al ser así? ¿Sentirá algo al ser malo con las personas?, no lo sabía y tenía la impresión de que tal vez esas preguntas jamás se responderían.

El crepúsculo se mostro en el cielo y sentí que ya era hora de entrar, volví a subir a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama. Mi vida, mi corazón y muchas cosas más estaban en una etapa de confusión, ¿Cómo podía comportarse así conmigo y ser diferente con las demás personas? ¿Será una careta su impenetrable carácter? Con estas mismas preguntas me dormí, sus hermosos ojos me acunaron y me hicieron perderme en el mundo de los sueños. Desperté nuevamente cuando el sol ya no estaba en las ventanas, recordé a mi padre y su preocupación, tome mi celular y marque el conocido número de mi casa.

― Diga— respondió la voz de Kate, mi corazón se acelero al saber que mi hermanita estaba bien.

― Kate, soy Bella—

― ¡Bella!— grito emocionada— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo es Australia?— suspire

― Hermosa, es todo tan lindo.

― Wow Bella ¡qué suerte tienes! Pero ¿estás bien?

― Si de maravilla, estoy muy feliz. El señor Cullen tiene mucho trabajo pero aun así está todo bien, he tenido tiempo hasta de salir a conocer las ciudades.

― Que genial— la voz de mi padre sonaba en el fondo— espera que papa quiere hablarte.

― Está bien, adiós peque y pórtate bien con Rose, hace tus tareas y cuida de papa.

― Si está bien, lo hare. Te quiero mucho hermana.

― Y yo a ti, pásame a papa— me senté en el estar.

― Hola hija

― Hola papa ¿Cómo va todo?— extrañaba muchísimo a mi familia, mi pecho se comprimió de la pena que tenia por no poder estar con ellos, lagrimas se juntaron en mis ojos.

― Bien hija, por aquí todo bien. Hemos estado muy entretenidos, imagínate que el novio de Rose ha venido a cenar con nosotros y es muy divertido, bella ¿sabías que es Doctor?— mi boca se entreabrió soltando un suspiro, aguante la risa que sentía, Rose tendría que estarme odiando por esto.

― Si papa, Emmett es el doctor de cabecera del señor Cullen

― El chico es un chiste, vieras lo mucho que quiere a Rose. Ayer por la tarde paso por aquí y me hizo reír todo el rato, lo deje invitado para la semana, el prometió que vendría cuanto pudiera

― Qué bien papa, Emmett es un gran tipo.

― Si hija, me encanta para Rose, ¡ah mira! Aquí anda la señorita, te la paso.

― Bien cuídate mucho Bella, te amamos nunca lo olvides pequeña.

― No papa, y yo a ustedes— el teléfono cambio de manos— así que invitando al novio a cenar— me reí, se sintió que Rosalie se cambiaba de habitación.

― Ese imbécil vino a la casa y no pude mentirle a Charly— susurro muy enojada— el muy desgraciado parece disfrutar diciendo que es mi novio y lo peor es que Charly y Kate lo aman, mas encima el muy… muy… imbécil le ofreció a Charly una revisión por lo de su problema y el quedo feliz

― ¿enserio?

― ¡sí!— grito exaltada— ya verá cuando me lo agarre afuera— peliono susurrando

― Si me imagino que le harás— comértelo a besos, dijo mi mente—

― ¿Cómo va todo con Cullen?— suspire y cerré mis ojos

― De maravilla, el tipo es genial Rosalie, estoy en la confusión más grande de mi vida.

― Demonios amiga, suenas realmente mal

― Y lo estoy, lo estoy.

― Espero que todo esto te lleve por buen camino.

― Yo igual. Espero no sufrir más, bueno Rose te dejo cuídate mucho y nos estamos hablando.

― Está bien, cuídate tu igual. Te quiero

― Y yo a ti, adiós

― Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y me quede pensando, Emmett vendría mañana a revisarme así que ahí le preguntaría que pasaba con mi rubia amiga. Me pare de donde estaba y me encamine hacia el baño, desde que desperté sentía un molesto dolor en mi espalda y en mi cara, mire la hora en el reloj de pared y eran casi las 7 de la tarde, Edward debe estar aun en la oficina. Las contusiones que había en mi rostro aun estaban muy feas, los diferentes hematomas de mi cuerpo seguían de un color amoratado. Me estremecí de solo pensar que mi piel quedaría así para siempre, pero sabía que la gran magia de la regeneración haría su trabajo en mi y que mi piel en unos días estaría nuevamente como antes.

La puerta de la habitación sonó, alguien estaba entrando a mi cuarto. Debe ser Will, me arregle un poco el pelo y Salí a ver quién me visitaba, me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba.

― Edward— susurré con sorpresa— llegas temprano

― Si, no había mucho que hacer después de todo— nos miramos por largos minutos, sin poder evitarlo ambos nos fuimos acercando cada vez mas hasta que quedamos frente a frente, sus manos fueron las primeras en reaccionar se pasaron por mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, su cabeza descansó en mi cuello, mandando corrientes eléctricas a toda mi piel— ¿Cómo te has sentido?

― Bien— respondí subiendo mis manos a su cabello y acariciándolo. Se sentía tan suave y sedoso, me sentía feliz con solo sentirlo así entre mis brazos— ahora solo me duele un poco la espalda y la cara, pero nada que un buen relajante no cure— ambos nos reímos, nos quedamos así mucho tiempo, solo disfrutando del contacto de nuestra piel, se sentía tan bien estar así.

Edward luego de unos momentos, levanto su cabeza para mirarme, una de sus manos subió a mis labios y los acaricio, cerré mis ojos involuntariamente con su caricia, este definitivamente era mi momento preferido del día, cuando nos volvíamos a ver. Acerque mi cara a la suya, juntamos nuestras frentes y nos quedamos así, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones. Sabía que el sentimiento no era el correcto pero lo deseaba, si, en este mismo momento moriría porque me tocara, sabía que estaba así y que nadie podría excitarse con una mujer llena de moretones y magulladuras pero lo necesitaba, quería sentir sus manos deslizándose por mi cuerpo, solté un jadeo en sus labios y mi boca hambrienta por sus besos se pego a la de él, al parecer el sentía de la misma forma ya que mi ansioso beso fue correspondido de la misma manera, quería sentirlo dentro de mí, que me tocara, que me hiciera estremecer, no podía evitarlo más, quería que él me tomara en este mismo momento.

― Edward— jadee entre besos, los matices se tornaron aun mas confusos, nuestro beso era hambriento pero al parecer Edward no quería responderme mas allá, sus manos se apretaban con fuerza a mi cintura, sabía que estaba intentando controlarse pero no quería que lo hiciera.

― Bella… no puedo, no me hagas esto— me dijo totalmente aproblemado, su voz sonaba excitada al igual que la mía pero sabía que estaba teniendo una batalla interna consigo, ¿debía o no debía responder?

― Te necesito — gemí pegándome a su cuerpo, ignore el dolor que me provoco hacer eso— hacerme el amor Edward.

― Bella— jadeo con su voz ronca, corrompida por el deseo— no me hagas esto, estas herida, adolorida— me dijo entre besos.

― Por favor— rogué con desesperación, si él no lo hacía podría morir de deseo por él.

― Bella—volvió a repetir, pero ya no sentía atisbos de su renuencia, sus manos subieron por mi espalda haciéndome estremecer, solo una caricia me convertía en una mujer llena de deseo, salvaje que solo buscaba saciarse.

Me tomo en sus brazos cual novio lleva su novia por las puertas de su casa, camino conmigo hacia la cama y me dejo suavemente ahí, mi cuerpo se contraía solo por las ansias de sentirlo conmigo. Edward se desvistió completamente dejando su desnudes a la vista, se subió a la cama y comenzó su trabajo conmigo.

― Hoy solo se tratara de ti, cariño. Prometo ser gentil— me susurro contra mi oído haciéndome gemir.

― Edward— dije mientras mi cuerpo experimentaba una bomba de placer.

Sus manos me desvistieron lentamente, parecía que el disfrutaba haciéndolo. Me quito mi chaleco, polera y pantalón dejándome solo en ropa interior frente al, el fuego de la chimenea que estaba a nuestras espaldas no se comparaba con el que había en mi corazón que estaba encendido por una pasión que sabía que algún día me consumiría, sus manos acariciaron toda mi piel, dejo besos en cada parte que pasaba, su lengua lamio el contorno de mi brasier, saco lentamente la tela que lo separaba de mi piel y juro que sus ojos brillaron al tenerme desnuda. Sus manos tomaron delicadamente uno de mis senos llevándoselo a la boca, sus dientes apretaron y su lengua lamio suavemente uno de mis pezones. Su otra mano recorría con ansia mi muslo, llegando a mi centro, bajo mis bragas dejándome completamente expuesta a sus caricias, sus dedos juguetearon con mi centro produciendo aun mas placer. Sus besos y caricias siguieron bajando llego a mi estomago y lo beso con una ternura que jamás espere, su nariz rosaba la piel que ahí se extendía solo con esa demostración hizo que mi mente volara, ahí podría acunar a su hijo ¿Cómo sería cargar al hijo de Edward Cullen?, sin duda seria un privilegio.

― Tu piel es tan suave— me dijo tomando el aroma de ella— siempre hueles a fresias o a rosas, me encanta tu aroma— susurro, sus besos acariciaron la piel de mi estomago bajando hacia mi centro nuevamente, acaricio mi centro y dejo abiertas mis piernas para él. Se posiciono entre aquellas con su ya excitado miembro— no te preocupes— me susurro al oído, una de sus manos se afirmaba en el endeudaron y la otra sujetaba mi muslo en el aire— te hare el amor despacio, tendré cuidado— no me quedo nada más que asentir, tome su rostro y junte nuestros labios, susurre un _hazlo, _el entendió el mensaje y su miembro rozo mi entrada haciéndome estremecer de placer, estaba previendo todo lo que se venía— eres hermosa— beso mis labios— _y eres mía._— un nuevo sentimiento apareció mientras él me penetraba, gemidos de placer y de emoción salían de mi pecho, había ansiado tanto sentirlo dentro de mí y ahora podía estar feliz. Sus movimientos siempre fueron lentos pero cargados de excitación, el lento vaivén de su penetración hacia que el placer fuera más largo y aun más potente, mis caderas también ayudaron en este encuentro moviéndose de la misma manera que él, ambos cerramos los ojos y nos besamos mientras lo hacíamos, gemimos, jadeamos y nos tocamos mientras disfrutábamos del placer mutuo que estábamos consiguiendo, el ritmo de incremento un poco y mi corazón parecía estallar, estaba descubriendo algo que me daba terror pero al mismo tiempo era capaz de gritárselo a los cuatro vientos.

― Edward— gemí cuando sentía el orgasmo formarse en mi interior

― Bella— dijo también él y sentí que podría estallar de felicidad, el ritmo se hizo constante y más rápido, su cabeza se fue hacia atrás al igual que mi espalda se arqueo contra su cuerpo, el placer del orgasmo llego para ambos mientras nuestros besos acallaban los audibles gemidos que salían de nuestros pechos.

Su cuerpo se recostó al lado y como ya era una costumbre a la que podría hacerme adicta me pego contra él, nos cubría una suave capa de sudor, la habitación estaba caliente por el calor de la chimenea y por nuestro mismo calor corporal. Beso mi hombro y mi cuello, sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecían estar disfrutando el momento ya que sus labios estaban adornados por una encantadora sonrisa, yo solo cerré mis ojos y disfrute de lo que sentía.

Mi corazón me había escondido este sentimiento desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás tenía miedo en mostrármelo pero ahora se había dejado ver y ya no podría escapar del, Edward Cullen era un hombre frio, tal vez con un corazón enterrado en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, orgulloso y de un carácter algunas veces insoportable pero aun así, lo necesitaba, quería estar con él, ansiaba sentirlo cerca, sentir sus besos y sus caricias. Sabía que no podía escapar nunca más de lo que sentía porque esto ocupaba todo mi corazón y era imposible no verlo.

_Edward Cullen era un hombre de un corazón de hierro pero aun así estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él, lo amaba hasta con la última fibra de mí ser._

_

* * *

_

_**¿Algún Rws?**  
_


	11. Sentimientos

_Nenas casi no subo ¡casi no subo! Jajaja, mi twins y mi hermosa lili saben lo mucho que me costo sacar el cap (saludos a mi Lili, te adorooo gracias por tus animosss Awwwww), llegue tarde y pensé que no lo lograría pero aquí estoy, Tiwii Cullen cumple xD… (siempre que puede lalalalalal) bueno mis amadas **espero les guste el cap, **abajito va un link de una cancion, ponganla para que sepan de cual se trata y veran que hace magico el momento, esta en el texto casi al final xD**  
**_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

― ¿en qué piensas?—me pregunto mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi espalda—estas muy callada

― En nada, solo estaba mirando las llamas de la chimenea—Edward rio

― ¿y qué tiene eso de interesante?

― Nada—reí—no tiene nada de especial.

Eran casi las 2 de la madrugada, en consecuencia de mi libido rebelde habíamos hecho el amor una vez más y aun sentía que mis hormonas quemaban por tenerlo dentro de mí nuevamente. Los dedos de Edward acariciaban mi desnuda espalda, estaba recostada sobre la cama y el a mi lado, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y alumbraba todo el lecho. tenía una extraña sensación en mi estomago, el descubrir que lo amaba sin duda marcaba un antes y un después, hacia de estos encuentros diferentes, el sexo tomaba otros matices, se hacía más tierno y lleno de emoción, lamentablemente sabia que eso era solo de mi parte y tendría que aprender a vivir con todos estos sentimientos en mi corazón. Mientras sus dedos trazaban formas en mi piel sentí un escalofrió.

― ¿tienes frio?—me pregunto inclinando su cara para mirarme.

― Un poco pero—antes de que dijera algo mas sus manos volaron veloces hacia las sabanas y el edredón, nos cubrió, sonreí con su gesto, ahora todo lo que él hacia me parecía tierno y afectuoso ¿sería consecuencia del amor?

― No es bueno que te resfríes—me tomo con sus fuertes brazos y me pego a su cálido pecho, lo único que pude hacer fue soltar un audible suspiro.

Así paso casi toda la noche, dormí cobijada en los brazos de _mi amor_, sentirlo así de cerca hacia que mi corazón saltara de tanta alegría, Edward era todo lo que yo quería, todo en el me gustaba _incluyendo su faceta de Hierro_. Sabía que era un poco masoquista amarlo así pero ¿Cuándo no debes hacerlo tal cual es?, Los días se nos pasaron un poco rápido, hoy ya era sábado, lo mejor es que Edward no iría a trabajar hoy así que podría disfrutar su compañía un momento más. Amanecí otra vez entre sus brazos, y casi desperté llorando de alegría, me sentía feliz con solo estar con él, cerré mis ojos y me permití disfrutar de este momento. Edward aun dormía su respiración acompasada delataba su profundo sueño. pase mis manos por su pecho y estomago sentí cada fibra de su piel en mis dedos, mire maravillada como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis caricias, sus brazos me estrecharon mas y sus manos se enterraron en mi piel mandando una serie de corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo, lo amaba sin duda que lo hacía.

― Buenos días— me susurro, su cara se recargo en mi cabeza y sentí que aspiraba mi aroma— ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?—pregunto abriendo sus ojos perezosamente.

― Bien, me siento un poco mejor—y no mentía, si bien los moretones y magulladuras aun seguían en mi piel ya no me dolía tanto, los días que habían pasado me estaban mejorando lentamente.

― Qué bueno, hoy Emmett vendrá a revisarte—me conto con su voz somnolienta, el otro día no pudo venir ya que había tenido unas emergencias pero ahora sí que era mi oportunidad para preguntarle por su posible relación con Rosalie, estaba ansiosa. Esta semana había hablado con Rose por lo menos dos veces en el día y ella no quería soltar nada, tal vez porque siempre estaba acompañando pero esperaba que cuando tuviéramos la oportunidad de hablar me contara que sucedía con Emmett.

― ¿hoy tienes que trabajar aquí?—le pregunte de repente, sabía que no tenía que ir a la oficina pero de seguro querría trabajar aquí.

― No—respondió con sus ojos aun cerrados—creo que es hora de que me tome las cosas con más calma, no quiero que mi cabeza colapse nuevamente.

― Tienes razón, buena manera de pensar—me arrime contra su pecho y descansé mi cabeza en el, sentía sus latidos, eran tranquilos y llevaban un ritmo que era capaz de mecerme. Aun era temprano para levantarse pero Edward se comenzó a removerse con la intensión de levantarse, creo que no quería que lo vieran salir de mi habitación. No le dije nada y solo me solté de su abrazo, tome una de mis almohadas y la puse debajo de mi cabeza esperando para decirle adiós.

― ¿A dónde vas?— pregunte con inocencia, se puso la bata y camino hacia la puerta

― Ahora vuelvo, quédate aquí, no te muevas—me guiño un ojo y salió por la puerta de mi habitación con una sonrisa, ¿Qué estaba tramando? Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó mi cara, Edward hace días se comportaba de una manera diferente, aun seguía siendo implacable con el mundo pero conmigo sentía un cambio, no sabía si era mi imaginación o el hecho de que lo amara, pero sentía todo diferente en el, sus besos, sus caricias todo. Cada gesto que el tenia tomaba otro matiz para mí.

Me quede recostada en la cama mirando el cielo de la habitación, mi cabeza no podía pensar en nada más que en Edward, estaba patéticamente enamorada y lo peor de todo es que no era correspondía pero yo había aceptado esta vida, tal vez algún día podría ser algo más que la "querida" de Edward, estaba consciente de que tal vez ese día nunca viera la luz pero por lo menos tendría que tener alguna vaga esperanza. Mi estomago gruño, tenia abre esta semana había estado comiendo más de la cuenta, aquí trataban en lo posible de suplir todas mis necesidades, me sentía como una verdadera reina, sin duda todo era genial, mi descanso se había dado al 100%. Sentí pasos en el pasillo y el sonido de unas ruedas, Edward le debe haber dicho a Will que me subiera el desayuno, me baje corriendo de la cama y me puse una de mis camisolas y la bata, me sorprendí enormemente de la velocidad sobre humana con la que actué. Me volví a sentar en la cama en el momento preciso, la puerta se abrió al igual que mi boca, creo que mi expresión reflejaba la enorme sorpresa que me produjo la imagen que tenia frente a mis ojos.

― Edward ¿Qué haces?— le pregunte, entro en la habitación empujando el carrito con el que siempre me servían las mucamas, me sorprendió bastante ya que jamás vi a Edward parado ni a diez centímetros de aquellos carros.

― ¿Qué tiene?— me pregunto extrañado, se paso la mano por su cabello, gesto que repetía cada vez que estaba nervioso— ¿No te gusta el desayuno?— me pregunto mirando la carriola, una sonrisa del porte de mi cara destello en mi rostro, Edward me había traído el desayuno.

― No, no es eso. Estoy sorprendida—le comente—jamás pensé viéndote traerme el desayuno—sonreí nerviosa y un poco avergonzada, su actitud me había tomado por sorpresa

― Bella—me dijo riendo— ¿de verdad piensas que soy tan esnob?

― Yo solo digo lo que veo, no eres del tipo que sirven desayuno—acerco la carriola a la mesa del pequeño estar y la acomodo.

― Yo sé hacer muchas cosas que tú no sabes—me dijo acercándose lentamente a la cama, se subió acechándome, me reí de la comparación pero parecía un león acechando a una inocente ovejita.

― ¿Qué cosas si se puede saber?— le pregunte mientras me recostaba en la cama, el quedo a la altura de mis muslos subió con sus dedos mi bata de satén rosado, abajo llevaba un camisón del mismo color. Sus ojos y manos fueron descubriendo mi piel, mientras avanzaba iba dejando suaves besos.

― Algunos talentos ocultos que tengo— llego a la parte superior de mis muslos, se detuvo en la orilla de mi braga y beso la parte a la cual llaman "_el monte de Venus", _me estremecí completamente al sentirlo ahí—tu ya conoces algunos— ronroneo con voz sexy, el solo tono de su voz encendía todas las llamas habidas en mi interior.

― Si, unos muy buenos si puedo agregar— reí mientras su cabeza subía hacia mi estomago, beso por sobre la tela de mi camisón, paso por mis pechos hasta llegar a mis labios. Sus besos me hicieron delirar, subí mis manos hacia su cabello y lo acerque a mi boca, mi lengua se mezclo de inmediato con la suya dejando un sabor dulce en mi boca, amaba sentirlo tan cerca y poder disfrutar de sus besos. Su cuerpo se recargo sobre el mío pero sin provocarme algún daño, sus manos acariciaron mi cara, bajaron a mis hombros y continuaron hacia mi cintura, sentirlo así de cerca en mi cuerpo me hacia volar y siempre ansiar mas.

― Tus besos son adictivos— me confesó haciéndome delirar—son como un dulce manjar, una droga de la cual no se puede escapar— susurró mientras me besaba—podría besarte todo el día.

― Hazlo—le pedí pasando mis manos por el cuello y atrayéndolo para que me besara.

― Algún día— sonrió, aunque no era una promesa me conformaba con esas palabras. Otra consecuencia de mi amor por él, _la conformidad. _Mi estomago fue el vil intruso entre nuestros besos, un grave rugido delato el hambre que sentía, la risa de Edward inundo la habitación haciéndome sonrojar. Sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas y dejo suaves besos mientras aun sonreía—tu estomago te delato, vamos a desayunar

― Está bien—asentí a regañadientes. Se separo de mí y me ayudo a levantarme, su mano guio mi andar hasta la mesa, cuando iba a hacer el ademan de sentarme lo detuve—tu lo subiste, yo serviré—le dije con una sonrisa, el se encogió de hombros y se sentó.

Me pare en frente de la bandeja y descubrí lo que venía tapado, había de todos los exquisitos manjares que siempre servían en la casa Cullen, pastas, mermeladas, cosas saladas además de pan, café para Edward y te para mi, sin duda después de una semana aquí Will y las chicas ya conocían mis gustos. Le serví el café como ya sabía le gustaba, prepare unas rodajas de pan con algunos aderezos y los deje en el plato para que se sirviera, Edward me miraba cada movimiento que yo hacía.

― Cuando me miras así recuerdo los primeros días que trabajamos juntos, cuando no me quitabas los ojos de encima, sabía que eras desconfiado pero observabas todo lo que hacía— Edward soltó una enorme carcajada y negó con su cabeza.

― Tú eras la culpable de que te mirara—me dijo con una seductora sonrisa.

― ¿Por qué?—pregunte mientras me sentaba en frente suyo. Edward me miro extrañado como si la situación fuera la más clara del mundo

― ¿me preguntas el porqué?—me dijo con voz de incredulidad.

― Claro, me gustaría saber.

― Bueno ya que insistes, era por…— unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron, Edward me miro con disculpas en sus ojos y dio la entrada, me avergoncé demasiado al ver a Will entrar por la puerta. El mayordomo actuaba lo más normal del mundo como si la escena que veía era algo típico en la casa, ¿le habrá servido desayuno a alguna de las conquistas de Edward?, moví mi cabeza y trate de alejar esos pensamientos esperaba no volver a pasar esas ideas por mi cabeza y arruinar el momento.

― Buenos días—saludo en general, asentí dándole de vuelta el saludo—Sr. Cullen tiene una llamada del Señor Jacob Black—Edward miro al mayordomo y frunció su ceño.

― Will, este fin de semana tienes el permiso de decir que tengo cualquier otra cosa que hacer, pero por favor no me pases llamadas de nadie más que no sea de mi familia. No quiero molestias—El mayordomo extrañamente sonrió y me dio una dulce mirada, me sentí cohibida por el momento y me sonroje, Edward seguía mirándolo a él y el a mí, pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando Will hablo nuevamente.

― Con todo el gusto señor, me retiro, que disfruten su desayuno

― Gracias—le contesto Edward, Will salió cerrando la puerta y nos devolvió la intimidad que habíamos tenido.

― ¿trabajo?—pregunte dándole un sorbo a mi te.

― No, cosas personales pero nada de importancia—reprimí una mueca, cosas personales que obviamente no podía saber, no era que necesitaba saber todos sus movimientos pero si lo pensaba detenidamente yo no conocía mucho de Edward y eso me hacia entristecer, con suerte sabia de donde venia y quienes integraban su familia—¿en qué piensas?—me pregunto cuando me vio pensando sus palabras

― En nada, hoy hace un hermoso día ¿no crees?—le pregunte cambiando el tema, sus ojos me observaron por unos segundos más y asintió.

Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales, nada de importancia, aunque fueran cosas ínfimas yo las disfrutaba, sabía que estos momentos se acabarían el día que me fuera de aquí y quería aprovechar lo que más pudiera. Mientras terminábamos de desayunar una pregunta asalto mi mente.

― Mañana me imagino que es el día libre de tus empleados—le pregunte, su expresión se torno sorprendida, si hoy era sábado y los había visto a todos toda la semana por consiguiente mañana seria su día festivo, ¿no?

― ¿día libre?—tocio—ellos tienen sus días libres dentro de la semana.

― ¿dentro de la semana? ¡Edward! eres un explotador—le dije entre risas y afirmaciones

― ¿explotador? Vamos Bella, no en todos los trabajos tienes días feriados justo en los fines de semana—abrí mi boca de lo sorprendida, Edward pareció evaluar mi expresión y continuo hablando—no me digas que soy explotador, para que sepas ninguno de mis empleados se ha quejado de las condiciones de trabajo, jamás he sido un explotador—asentí— ¡dios mujer!, ahora soy un ogro déspota y mas encima explotador—solté una enorme carcajada.

― Bueno Sr. Ogro déspota y explotador es hora de vestirnos, mira la hora son casi las diez y todavía estamos en pijamas—me puse de pie dirigiéndome al baño—me duchare Sr. ogro así que vuelvo en unos momentos—Edward iba a replicar pero me metí en el baño antes de que dijera algo, me aguante la risa que me produjo la escena.

Me saque la camisola y la bata quedando desnuda, el frio del lugar golpeo mi piel haciéndome temblar. Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos mientras me duchaba que no fui consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, levante la cabeza y deje que el agua caliente golpeara en mi frente, el calor que se esparcía por mi cuerpo no fue nada comparado con lo que sucedió segundo después. Unas manos ardiendo se pasaron por mi cintura, gire mi cabeza y el rostro de Edward estaba atrás, sus manos me pegaron a su cuerpo dejándome sentir toda su piel, mi cabeza se fue involuntariamente hacia atrás y reprimí un gemido por la excitación que provoco el sentirlo así de cerca.

― Edward— gemí mientras cerraba los ojos—¿Qué haces?—pregunte

― ¿Qué parece?—me contesto con una pregunta—me estoy bañando, dijiste que era tarde y que ya era hora de vestirnos así que me vine a bañar—una sonrisa torcida de esas que me dejaban sin aliento apareció en su cara, unos ojos picaros acompañaron a la hermosa expresión, sonreí y me gire para atraparlo con mis brazos. Tome su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda fundiendo sus dedos en la piel que ahí se extendía, sentía el calor recorrer como una llama abrazante por cada fibra de mi ser, Edward despertaba hasta la más ínfima de mis células, todas se veían envueltas en las combustiones espontaneas que él me provocaba—además estamos en la época del calentamiento global, hay que ahorrar recursos, por eso las duchas deben ser compartidas— una hermosa sonrisa torcida acompaño a la que se desplego por mi cara, jamás podría ganarle.

La ducha se prolongo aun más de lo que pensaba, si bien no hicimos el amor bajo el agua nos besamos y acariciamos, era maravilloso compartir cosas tan cotidianas como la ducha, me hacía sentir feliz. Salimos del baño aun besándonos, el sonido de mi celular fue lo único que nos interrumpió el momento.

― No contestare— le dije susurrando en sus labios, el negó con su cabeza y me separo. Camino hacia el buro y tomo mi celular.

― Debes hacerlo es de tu casa— me dijo mostrándome el visor, la palabra _Casa_ me hizo gruñir, le quite el celular a regañadientes y conteste.

― Hola papa— salude animadamente, Edward se puso a un extremo de la habitación a secarse mientras yo me sentaba en la cama a hablar.

― Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien, aquí todo es maravilloso— reprimí el suspiro.

― Qué bueno hija mía, espero que vuelvas pronto, mira que ya te extrañamos mucho—decía mi padre con voz de nostalgia

― Si papa, al igual que yo, espero volver pronto pero prometo que estaré de regreso y todo será como antes.

― Qué bueno hija mía, Kate te manda saludos al igual que Rose.

― Oh si, pásamela papa por favor.

― ¿ah Rose?, ella no esta salió con Emmett.

― ¿salió con Emmett?—dije volteándome a ver a Edward con incredulidad, el miro y solo movió los hombros— que bien papa, me alegro que ella y _su novio_ se lleven tan bien— ahora Edward me miraba con un semblante extraño

― A mi igual, Emmett es un chico fabuloso.

― Me imagino—comente aguantándome la risa— bueno papa ya debo irme, cuídate mucho y envíale saludos Kate.

― Si mi amor yo le digo, cuídate mucho y llámanos—

― Si papa lo hare, adiós

― Adiós— colgué

― ¿Emmett anda con tu amiga?— me pregunto cuándo colgué el teléfono.

― No, pero una vez tuvieron que hacerse pasar por novios en mi casa y creo que les quedo gustando el papel— comente con alegría.

― Sería algo bueno, desde que conozco a Emmett jamás le he visto una novia.

― ¿ustedes son amigos?

― Si—respondió—desde hace años, conocí a Emmett cuando salió de la facultad, cuando me comenzaron a dar esas "crisis" el de inmediato acepto ser mi médico de cabecera. Es una de mis personas de confianza— la puerta de la habitación sonó, me pare en dos segundos tenía solo una toalla puesta en mi cuerpo, corrí hacia el baño bajo una risita de Edward.

― Dime Will— dijo desde dentro de la habitación, parece que el mayordomo estaba entrenado en estas situaciones.

― El Doctor McCarthy y la Señorita Hale lo esperan en el estar

― Bien, bajamos enseguida.

Los pasos del mayordomo se sintieron en el pasillo, Salí nuevamente del baño y me fui a colocar ropa, me puse solo un buzo y una camiseta, aun sentía dolor en mi piel y hasta la ropa más pesada me molestaba, me tome el pelo en una coleta y estaba lista.

― Me gusta tu cabello suelto— me dijo Edward, se paro atrás mío en el espejo de la habitación, sus dedos tomaron la coleta que había puesto en mi cabello y lo soltaron, en su rostro se formo una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me embobaban, paso sus dedos por mi húmedo cabello y volvió a sonreír— bajemos— me pidió, yo asentí y salimos de la habitación.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos en el recibidor con Rosalie y Emmett, ella nos miro por unos minutos y solo sonrió.

― ¡bella cariño! ¿Cómo estás?— extendió sus brazos para abrazarme tiernamente

― Bien, mejor, el descanso me ha sentado de maravilla— amabas sonreímos y nos tomamos de las manos.

― Hola Edward— rosalie saludo con una cálida sonrisa

― Buenos días Rosalie— le respondió el tan correcto como siempre— Buenos días Emmett

― Edward, Bella. Me alegro que estés mejor Bella.

― Gracias Emmett.

― Pasemos a la biblioteca, ahí podrás revisar a Bella con mayor comodidad.

― ¡vamos!, no necesito que me revisen Edward, recuerda que yo soy enfermera y sé que estoy bien.

― Bella— comenzó a decirme— es para estar seguros— vi en sus ojos un resquicio de suplica, ¿de verdad le interesaba si estaba bien o mal?, sabía que si pero no estaba segura hasta que punto.

― Está bien— acepte, Rosalie y Emmett soltaron una risita, camine hacia la biblioteca seguida de todos los demás. Edward entro en la habitación y cerró las puertas con pestillo.

― Bien Bella, siéntate— me pidió Emmett señalando un sofá.

Emmett me examino bajo la intenta mirada de Rosalie y Edward, a ratos los miraba y ellos conversaban de algo, pero lo hacían tan bajo que no podía escuchar que era. Emmett me reviso la herida en la cabeza y los hematomas en mi espalda y extremidades por su cara supe que tenía razón y en verdad estaba mejorando.

― Bien Bella tenías razón, estas mejor, el golpe en la cabeza ya casi está cerrado y los hematomas del cuerpo ya casi desaparecen, así que con solo unos días más de descanso estarás como nueva y podrás volver a casa.

― Qué bueno— conteste contenta por estar bien pero no con la idea de volver a mi casa, mire a Edward y el tenia la vista perdida entre los libros de los estantes— Rosalie ¿me acompañas?

― Claro— contesto mi amiga acercándose a la puerta

― Caballeros, volveremos enseguida— camine fuera de la habitación y arrastre a Rosalie al tercer piso.

― Esta casa es hermosa, toda una joya arquitectónica— su vista estaba maravillada con toda la decoración de la casa— tiene el gusto de los dueños impregnado en todas partes— la arrastre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con pestillo— ¡Wow!— dijo mirando mi habitación, las chicas en el poco rato que estuvimos abajo subieron a asearla por lo que se veía perfecta— sin duda el hombre te tiene como reina— se giro para encontrar mis ojos.

― Me enamore de él, Rosalie— le dije sin poder contener la angustia que esto me generaba, la boca de Rose se entre abrió un poco y soltó un jadeo.

― ¿te enamoraste?— se cubrió la cara— ¡demonios Bella!— exclamo cayendo en un sillón, me senté en el de enfrente.

― Lo hice y no pude evitarlo, fue más fuerte que yo. — la mirada de Rose se veía decepcionada y a la vez preocupada.

― Bella no sé qué decirte, el tipo es un plomo si de eso estamos claros pero además es un mujeriego Bella, es un hombre de un corazón duro como piedra, ¿no escuchas las noticias?

― Rosalie yo… yo aprendí una cosa ¿sabes?, _el amor tiene una y mil formas y una y mil maneras de ser demostrado y de ser descubierto, no solo amas las cosas buenas de las personas que las cuales te enamoras como una condenada, de cada insignificante defecto, cuando estas enamorada de verdad estas jodida de mil maneras posibles pero estas feliz y orgullosa de ello, porque al fin y al cabo se puede ir a la mierda el mundo y sus porquerías, el corazón no razona y el amor no tiene lógica ni pies ni cabeza y cuanto más lo niegues o trates de ocultarlo más fuerte se hace..—_suspire, no sabía cuando había agarrado esta sabiduría pero así era, yo lo amaba y lo hacía por encima de cualquier cosa, Edward era tan importante para mí con todo lo que traía con él, virtudes y defectos poco me importaba que tuviera un corazón de hierro porque yo sabía que debajo de esa coraza existía un hombre de carne y hueso. Rosalie suspiro y sus ojos brillaron.

― Déjame decirte que ese es el discurso mas romántico que he escuchado en toda mi vida, ¡Bella te estás muriendo por el!— me grito, sus brazos nuevamente me sujetaron— aunque no me guste mucho, sabes que tienes mi apoyo ¿verdad?— dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos— Bella no quiero verte sufrir.

― Lo sé amiga, no podre asegurarte nada pero prometo que apenas sienta amenazado mi corazón me alejare de él.

― Eso espero Bella, no quiero que marques tu vida por el— yo solo sonreí, mi vida ya estaba marcada de por vida por el amor de ese hombre.

― Bien y pasando a otro tema ¿Cómo se ha portado esta semana?— la sonrisa fue inevitable.

― Ah sido la semana más maravillosa del mundo Rose, no puedo creerlo… es genial— comente con la emoción saliendo por mi pecho

― Me alegro, estoy feliz de que por lo menos puedas estar contenta después de todo lo que paso Bella.

― Pero ya nada volverá a ser como antes, desde ahora podemos estar tranquilos, por lo que Edward me dijo Carmen estaba en la cárcel y ahí se iba a fundir para siempre—tres golpes suaves en la madera de la puerta nos hicieron parar nuestra conversación—adelante.

― Sr. Swan—la mitad del cuerpo de Rachel se apareció por la puerta—el Señor y el doctor McCarthy las esperan.

― Muchas gracias, dígale que bajamos enseguida—no podía irme sin preguntarle a Rose.

― Si señorita—la mucama cerró la puerta y nos dejo solas nuevamente.

― Y bien Rose—la cara de Rose se torno sonrosada, sabía que le iba a preguntar—ya que estamos en el momento de las confesiones, ¿Qué pasa con Emmett? Porque déjame decirte que la mentira de los novios era solo para mi papa.

― Bueno yo…— tartamudeo—hay esta bien ¡te contare!, si al final igual ibas a saber, Emmett y yo estamos saliendo— una sonrisa y un jadeo de asombro salieron de mi pecho al mismo tiempo.

― ¿estás saliendo con él? ¿pero cómo? Si ustedes se cayeron mal desde el principio, bueno a ti te cayó mal.

― Fácil, el tipo es un dulce Bella— cambio su expresión— es un oso, si lo vieras es el tipo más dulce del mundo, tal como buscaba yo – me reí.

― A ti sí que te pego fuerte el amor—una carcajada se soltó de mi pecho— quien lo diría.

― Pero así fue y ahora estoy muy feliz Bella, Emmett es grandioso, retiro todo lo dicho de él y no sabes—sus ojos se tornaron picaros— me hace el amor de una manera ¡bestial!—

― ¡Ah!— un grito salió con una expresión de asco, ambas reímos— ¡dios Rose! No me digas eso, ahora cada vez que vea a mi medico lo imaginare con cara de Oso hambriento por sexo— nos reímos hasta que lagrimas se asomaron por nuestros ojos. Cuando estuvimos un poco mas calmadas seguimos hablando—espero que si esto sigue sean muy felices—desee sinceramente.

― Eso espero, hasta el momento no tengo ninguna queja y quien quita que en un futuro no podamos salir los cuatro.

― No lo creo Rose, por mucho que ame a Edward yo no caigo en su mundo, ¡fíjate!— comente con amarga expresión apuntando la habitación que nos rodea—creo que yo no soy tan buena para él como todos piensan

― ¿todos piensan?

― Sí, creo que tengo un Team de apoyo aquí en la casa, el mayordomo William Lickwood me dijo entre líneas que yo era buena para Edward.

― Wow, sí que lo quieren ver con alguien.

― No sé si será eso, cuando antes venia todos los días siempre a ciertas horas veía entrar a mujeres hermosas al cuarto de Edward. ¿recuerdas que te conté?

― Si claro, pero eso no significa nada Bella— mi expresión se amargo aun más.

― Claro que significa, una vez me devolví por algo que se me quedo y cuando entre en la habitación Edward estaba teniendo sexo con la misma mujer que yo vi entrar momentos antes— la boca de Rose cayo un poco y se llevo a su cara la mano.

― Demonios

― Lo mismo dije yo, Edward tenia sexo con cada mujer que entraba en su habitación y lamentablemente yo fui una de ellas— me dolía hasta la última parte del alma aceptarlo pero así era.

― Pero Bella yo no creo que él sea así mira cuando estábamos en…— Rose comenzó a contar pero un nuevo golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió

― Será mejor que bajemos, Edward se debe estar poniendo ansioso.

― Pero Bella escu…— golpearon otra vez.

― ¡ya vamos!— me gire y camine hacia la puerta cuando abrí Edward estaba parado en ella— ¿Qué haces aquí?— me reí.

― Emmett necesita darte algunas indicaciones, me pidió que viniera por ustedes.

― Bien ya bajamos, Salí de la habitación seguida por Edward y Rosalie.

Cuando llegamos abajo, pude ver claramente las miradas que se mandaban Rosalie y Emmett, también podía ver la cara de desesperación de Edward porque estuviéramos solos, podía leer claramente su expresión. Emmett me dio unos cuantos consejos más y se fueron, Rose y yo nos hicimos señas de "me llamas" y se retiraron. Cuando estuvimos solos ya era casi medio día, hora de almorzar en la casa Cullen.

― Hoy comeremos en el jardín— me anuncio ante mi incredulidad, habíamos pasado toda la semana encerrados y ahora me iba a sacar a comer a su jardín ¿delante de todo su personal?, bueno ingenua era si no sabía que ya todos estaban enterados de lo nuestro, no por nada pasamos metidos en esa habitación toda la semana.

― Está bien—

― ¿algo en especial?— me pregunto con una sonrisa.

― No, prefiero probar las sorpresas de la cocinera— Martha era una excelente Chef por lo que Will me había contado trabaja para Edward desde hace muchos años.

― Bien entonces ¿vamos a dar un paseo?— me pregunto extendiéndome su mano

― ¡claro!— acepte con gusto.

Salimos al jardín y en efectivo el día era maravilloso, aun se sentía la helada que había pasado en la noche pero los tibios rayos de sol ya casi tenían el ambiente temperado, caminamos alrededor de los hermosos jardines de la mansión, todo era tan lindo, Edward sonreía cada vez que yo lo hacía, me pregunto sobre muchas cosas distintas, hablamos sobre gustos, preferencias, cosas que no me gustaban y sorprendentemente teníamos varias cosas en común, jamás me imagine que a Edward le gustara tanto el campo como a mí.

― ¿tus padres tienen un campo?— pregunte incrédula cuando él me lo conto, a decir verdad era una de las primeras veces que sus padres salían en la conversación.

― Si, al norte de Inglaterra. A mi familia no le gusta la vida ajetreada de la ciudad por eso se compraron una hacienda y construyeron una casa, es ahí en donde viven hace ya muchos años. Mi hermana se caso y vive con ellos también, la casa es tan grande que caben muchas familias completas allí.

― Wow— comente con asombro— y dime ¿Qué hace tu familia?

― Son empresarios al igual que yo, Cullen Enterprise es una empresa familiar, mi hermana no estaba interesada en dirigirla es por eso que yo tome el cargo, además ella era muy pequeña cuando mi padre decidió retirarse. Mi hermana también tiene su empresa ella es diseñadora y tiene su casa de modas en Inglaterra y en algunos países mas, por ahora está un poco más alejada por la crianza de mi sobrino. Su marido Jasper Whitlock es enólogo y tiene una producción propia de vinos, son bien famosos en Europa.

― Toda una familia de empresarios— Edward me miro curioso pero asintió.

― Nos ha costado toda la vida llegar a donde estamos pero ha valido la pena el esfuerzo.

― Ya lo creo— me sentía feliz de estar compartiendo esto con él, saber de su familia o de su historia me hacía sentirme un poco más cerca de su corazón.

Caminamos por largo rato por los senderos del jardín, bromeábamos, jugueteábamos y hacíamos cosas normales, como dos novios. Me sentía extraña por estar así con él, Edward se veía contento, feliz, jamás había visto esa expresión de tranquilidad en su cara. Cuando llegamos al final del jardín Will nos estaba esperando, nos indico que lo siguiéramos, cuando doblamos por un lado de la casa mis ojos se maravillaron al ver hacia donde nos diríamos, en el medio del jardín y rodeado de flores había una hermosa terraza, nos esperaban Rachel y una mesa para dos, exquisitamente decorada si puedo agregar.

― Es hermosa— dije conteniendo la sorpresa, Edward subió y me extendió su mano como un caballero, me acompaño hacia mi silla y la saco para que yo me sentara, Rachel me miraba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, ¿Por qué sentía que todos apoyaban mi relación con Edward? Will como siempre tan educado nos dio el menú para el día de hoy y apareció la cocinera junto a otra mucama con el carro de la comida. Todo era una exquisitez, almorzamos y seguimos hablando de cosas triviales, detalles de nuestra vida y cosas que nos importaban, después de esta semana podía decir que conocía muchísimo más a Edward. — ¡Wow!— exclame al terminar mi postre— tu cocinera es un ángel, mis felicitaciones para ella Will— me gire para mirar al mayordomo que asintió con una sonrisa, retiro las cosas y se marcho junto con la servidumbre.

― ¿te ha gustado el almuerzo?— pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa, sus dedos jugaban con la incipiente barba que aparecía en su mentón.

― Si, estaba exquisito— suspire, me recargue sobre el respaldo y deje que los sonidos de la naturaleza invadieran mis sentidos, cerré mis ojos cuando una brisa acaricio mi rostro.

― Un millón de dólares por tus pensamientos— abrí mis ojos y bufe.

― No es nada importante

― Pero parecías concentrada

― Solo disfrutaba del momento, es exquisito el estar aquí disfrutando de la naturaleza.

― Lo sé, como aquí cada vez que puedo, aunque es la primera vez que lo hago con alguien más.

― ¿Qué?, ¿nunca has comido con alguien más aquí?

― No, no creo que nadie valga la pena como para invitarlo a almorzar en mi lugar preferido, bueno hasta ahora— corrigió con una sonrisa.

Me sonroje furiosamente sin poder evitarlo, el hombre además de amarlo me confundía de manera alarmante, esos cambios de ánimo y de ser me dejaban completamente mareada, Edward Cullen podía ser muchos hombres a la vez y lo peor de todo era que no sabía con cual trataba a cada segundo, mi corazón aun no lograba distinguir si sus sentimientos hacia mi eran verdaderos y lo más terrible era que ni siquiera sabía si existían. Will entro en la estancia con el teléfono en la mano.

― Sr. Cullen, tiene una llamada— dijo con tono solemne, Edward me miro y cerro sus ojos

― ¿es de mi familia?

― Sí señor, es su madre— le extendió el teléfono y Edward lo tomo se recargo en la silla y contesto.

― Hola mama— saludo con voz apagada como si no le causara ninguna dicha saber sobre su familia, cuando Edward hablaba de ella sentía que algo tenia con ellos ya que no sentía el apego del hacia sus familiares, quizás no tenían buena relación aunque Edward me había dicho que su familia era su vida— si lo sé, si mama lo tengo presente. ¿Cuándo se casara?, ¡Oh! Qué bien no queda mucho— Edward tomo el puente de su nariz y frunció su ceño, mi atención se desvió de la conversación y comencé a pensar como seria conocer a los padres de Edward, no podía imaginármelos, me costaba mucho pensar en cómo actuaban de hecho sabia que eran muy educados y ricos pero aun así me costaba pensar como serian los progenitores de mi amado. Unos minutos más tarde Edward se comenzó a despedir.

― Si mama, no te preocupes claro que iré, todavía faltan unos meses así que podre organizarlo todo, si claro, nos vemos cuídate y saludos a Alice, adiós— colgó, no había palabras de amor, ni buenos sentimientos, era la conversación más fría que había escuchado en mucho tiempo— disculpa— dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

― No, no te preocupes— le dije agitando mis manos, su rostro se torno sombrío y apagado.

La tarde fue un poco diferente, cada uno hizo alguna actividad, hoy era fin de mes puesto que Edward tenía que firmar todos los pagos de sus empleados, a los de la casa le gustaba pagarle el mismo, a los demás dejaba que los contadores se encargaran. Estuvo en la biblioteca por alrededor de dos horas llamando uno por uno a cada uno de ellos, el ultimo pero no menos importante fue Will con él se encerró alrededor de media hora más. Yo estaba sentada leyendo un interesante libro cuando Will salió de la biblioteca mas pálido que de costumbre, me asombre al verle la cara parecía que le habían dado una noticia atroz o algo que lo había dejado estático, camino por los pasillos hasta perderse, como había dejado la puerta abierta me escabullí dentro de la biblioteca. Edward estaba sentado en si enorme sillón del escritorio contemplando los ventanales, el sol de la tarde se colaba por ellos pero era tan tenue que anticipaba el crepúsculo. Sus ojos perdidos en la vista brillaban con una intensidad que yo desconocía, no quise interrumpir su momento y me recargue en el marco de la puerta a observarlo. La luz que daba justo en donde él estaba, adornaba su cabello y su rostro, su cobriza melena se veía aun mas encendida al igual que su piel que tomaba un color parecido al del sol. Me maraville con la vista Edward era un tipo soberbio y orgulloso, endemoniadamente sexy y apasionado pero que escondía un corazón tan cálido como el mío o el de cualquier otra persona. Su cara se irguió y sus ojos se cerraron, inspiro audiblemente y soltó el aire que tenia contenido, en estos momentos muchos sentimientos se situaban en mi corazón ¿Cómo un hombre podía tener tantas caras? No lo sabía aunque me encantaría conocer la razón. ¿Por qué él se abra convertido en un hombre duro y severo? ¿Algo lo abra generado? O tal vez alguien, era extraño pensarlo pero mi curiosidad era más fuerte y en especial cuando se trataba de él.

― ¿no vas a entrar?— pregunto sorprendiéndome, mi cuerpo dio un respingo, ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí?

― No quería molestarte— confesa en un susurro.

― Ven— me extendió su mano, camine hacia donde él estaba situado y me pare justo a su lado, ahora el calor del sol de la tarde nos abrazaba a ambos— ahí no— me dijo con el ceño fruncido, su mano rápida tomo la mía y me jalo hacia su regazo. Me senté sobre su regazo y el de inmediato pasó sus manos por mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, su cabeza se fue hacia mi cuello y ahí se escondió. Mi cuerpo se estremeció con miles de escalofríos que pasaron por mi piel, aunque había estado con el ya muchas veces seguía provocándome las mismas reacciones.

Nos quedamos así mucho tiempo solo sentados disfrutando, cuando la habitación se oscureció completamente Edward se paro y nos condujo hacia el comedor en donde la cena nos esperaba. El termino del día fue totalmente pacifico, Edward y yo solo disfrutamos de la compañía del otro, un dolor de cabeza le impidió seguir hablando, aunque rezongo mucho lo lleve a dormir. Tenía miedo de que le viniera una recaída habían pasado ya muchos días desde su ultimo dolor de cabeza y no esperaba que le diera otro. Edward durmió toda la noche acurrucado entre mis brazos, cuando intentaba pararme a algo él me apretaba contra si, así que al segundo intento desistí quedándome dormida junto con él.

Al otro día, un sol radiante pegaba en las ventanas, me removí en la cama, estire mis brazos para sentir el suave respirar de Edward en mi brazos pero me tope con una cama fría y vacía, abrí mis ojos de golpe, comencé a buscarlo con mi mirada por todas partes, me levante y me puse una suave bata de satén azul. Mire hacia la salida y la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Sentí la voz de Edward en el pasillo pero se escuchaba algo exaltada.

― No me interesa lo que tu opines— decía mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro— ¿Quién eres tú para decidir sobre mi?— pregunto con rabia en sus palabras— ¡no! Y jamás hare lo que tú me digas, esta es mi vida, mi dinero, mi casa así que no te metas en lo que no te importa y te pido que no me vuelvas a llamar en lo que queda del día, nadie contestara tu llamada, adiós— le dijo y colgó, me quede estática en el medio del pasillo, Edward llevo sus manos a la cara y ahogo un grito en ellas, se veía totalmente aproblemado con la llamada, avance hacia donde estaba el, sabía que me arriesgaba mucho metiéndome con algo de su vida cotidiana pero aun así corrí el riesgo, camine hacia su espalda y pase mis manos por sus cintura, me pegue a su cuerpo intentando darle algo de apoyo, mi cara descansó en la cálida piel de su espalda, Edward giro un poco su cabeza y sonrió, era un gesto simple pero que tenía mucho más valor para mí que cualquier cosa, quería decir _"si, aquí estoy contigo, apoyándote_", esperaba que el llegara a sentir mi apoyo aunque no llegara a decírselo por ahora. Sus manos se fueron hacia donde estaban las mías y las aparto un poco para girarse, estire mi cabeza y besos deje un tierno beso en sus labios, era algo lento y solo para que los dos pudiéramos disfrutarlo, la luz de la mañana colaba por las ventanas, sentí un escalofrió pasar por mi espalda.

― Hace frio aquí afuera— le dije.

― Sí, creo que todavía no se tempera bien la casa, acabo de prender la calefacción y esta recién entibiándose— algo de esa oración no me calzaba.

― ¿acabas tu de… prender la calefacción?— le pregunte con una sonrisa.

― Si— respondió con otra— ¿Qué tiene?

― ¿tu… prendiste la calefacción de tu casa?— volví a preguntar incrédula

― ¡ah! Ya se… te preguntas porque no mande a alguien a hacerlo ¿cierto?— asentí— bueno eso es porque cierta señorita me dio unas locas ideas y decidí que nunca era tarde para probar, hoy estamos solos pequeña— se acerco a mi oído— Will y todas las personas de esta casa se han ido, no queda nadie más que tu y yo— mis ojos se abrieron a lo más grande que dieron, la sorpresa fue sin duda algo que no esperaba ¿Edward había tomado en cuenta lo que le dije?, eso sí que era nuevo.

― ¿les diste libre a todos?— le pregunte incrédula.

― Si, así es. Así que vamos a preparar nuestro desayuno, de hecho todos se fueron anoche cuando les pague— mi boca formo una teatral O, no podía creer lo que él había hecho, sin duda era un gesto bastante benevolente.

― Bien entonces vamos— le dije aun sin creer lo que me había dicho.

La mansión Cullen lucia completamente desierta, los pasillos completamente limpios y desolados era lo único que encontrábamos mientras caminábamos, llegamos al primer piso y nos dirigimos a la cocina, era la primera vez que entraba allí, era ¡enorme! Edward llego hacia donde estaban los aparatos y tomo el hervidor de agua para llenarlo, algo tan simple como el hacer el desayuno él lo hacia una actividad celestial, parecía un dios en el medio de la cocina.

― ¿Supongo que no haces esto a menudo?— le pregunte mientras buscaba unas tasas y el pan

― ¡demonios Bella! ¡tu realmente piensas que soy un completo esnob!— ambos nos reímos.

― Mas o menos, es que la verdad no te imagino horneando pasteles y cosas así.

― ¿a qué no?, para que sepas yo aprendí solo a cocinar y hacerme mis propios platillos, no comía solo comida rápida cuando vivía solo.

― ¿viviste solo?

― Si por unos meses antes de entrar a la universidad, era solo un chico, según yo quería probar la vida de adolescente solo en un país extraño, me vine a vivir a este país cuando termine mis estudios en el colegio y estuve por mi cuenta por un tiempo.

― ¿por tu cuenta? ¿osea trabajaste y todo eso?— mi boca se cayó solo un poco pero trate de que él no lo notara.

― Si, lo hice… tocaba el piano en un restaurant, me pagaban bastante bien para hacerlo solo en la semana.

― ¿tocas el piano?— fingí no saberlo— ¡esa sí que es una sorpresa!— el solo sonrió, tomo una manzana y le dio una mordida, el sonido del hervidor era lo único que se escuchaba en la gran estancia.

― Si, en realidad lo hacía, ya hace muchos años que deje de hacerlo

― ¿Por qué?— era mi momento para saber.

― Tengo otras responsabilidades, hay cosas mucho más importante que el estar perdiendo el tiempo en el piano— su semblante cambio, se veía más oscuro y deprimido.

― Ya veo— jugué nerviosa con una de las puntas de mi cabello, el sonido del hervidor nos saco de la conversación, camine a buscar lo que nos faltaba para el desayuno, los ingredientes para el pan y los panecillos que a Edward le gustaban. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa que había al lado de un ventanal en donde se veía todo el jardín. Desayunamos en silencio, sentía el corazón de Edward triste, de hechos su rostro se veía acongojado — ¿Qué haremos hoy?— le pregunte tratando de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Ambos habíamos terminado de desayunar.

― En esta casa hay muchas cosas en que te puedes divertir, después del desayuno ¿vamos a nadar?— me pregunto con una sonrisa.

― Pero hace mucho frio— le dije mirando lo escarchado que parecía el jardín.

― Si pero no en la alberca de afuera, si no en la de aquí adentro.

― ¿tienes una piscina temperada?— pregunte incrédula— ¿Dónde?

― Vamos a cambiarnos y te diré.

Edward se levanto de la mesa y consigo llevo al fregadero todo lo que estábamos ocupando, me tomo una de mis manos y me llevo hacia la habitación, caminamos rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta.

― Pero… pero— intente replicar— Edward, no tengo traje de baño— él se giro cuando ya estábamos en la puerta de mi habitación y me dio una torcida y sexy sonrisa, creía que me iba a caer en el mismo momento.

― Eso no será problema— me dijo con su voz en un tono aun más sensual.

― No nadare desnuda— le dije intentando leer lo que estaba pensando

― Lo sé, no me refería a esa, mi hermana siempre tiene algo de ropa aquí, creo que debe tener algún traje de baño, espérame aquí.

Edward se metió en una de las habitaciones del fondo del pasillo y se perdió por unos momentos, este hombre sí que estaba loco, volvió con sus manos llenas de prendas de vestir.

― Espero que algo de esto te sirva— las puso sobre mis manos— son de mi hermana Alice— asentí algo desconfiada, los trajes de baño no lucían como la imagen que tenia de la hermana de Edward, alguien igual a él.

― Bien, me los probare— Edward me dio un beso en la coronilla y se fue a cambiar.

Me metí en la recamara y rápidamente me probé todo lo que él me había entregado, debo decir que los bañadores dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, intente acomodarme el que me quedó mas grande o me tapaba mas piel y Salí de la habitación envuelta en una polera larga, cuando iba caminando por el pasillo Edward me alcanzo en la escalera. Me miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió. Llegamos al primer piso y nos dirigimos por el mismo camino para ir a la cocina, cuando llegamos a una puerta que estaba antes de ella nos metimos y bajamos unas escaleras, el calor abrazador de la alberca se sentía a medida que iba bajando, cuando por fin estuvo frente a mis ojos me maraville por el tamaño y la forma que tenia, era como una pequeña cascada en un subterráneo.

― Wow— exclame, Edward me llevaba de la mano hacia dentro, caminamos por los suelos de cemento pulido, el ambiente caluroso y abrazador provoco que pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaran en mi frente y nariz.

― Si es genial, esta alberca venia con la casa, a los dueños anteriores les encantaban así, como cascadas.

― Es hermosa

― Bien, ¿vamos a nadar?— me pregunto, mientras se sacaba la playera con la que andaba, el short con el que quedo se ajustaba perfectamente a sus caderas, era corto y ceñido, una pequeña combustión comenzó a arremolinarse en mi cuerpo, sentí la excitación con solo mirar su hermoso cuerpo— ¡vamos!— me dijo antes de lanzarse al agua, por primera vez en el día lo veía feliz y relajado, era como siempre me gustaría verlo, disfrutando de alguna actividad. Con un pudor que no supe de donde salió me saque la playera, Edward me miraba atentamente del agua, sus ojos oscuros y esa sonrisa dejaban al descubierto lo que pasaba por su mente, que curiosamente era lo mismo que pasaba por la mía. Metí un pie al agua y mi cuerpo se estremeció, el calor del agua y el frio de mi cuerpo hicieron mal contraste provocándome una sensación de frio.

― ¡vamos Bella!— me dijo lanzándome un poco de agua, sonreí y al mismo tiempo fruncí un poco mi ceño, baje un poco más las escaleras de la alberca hasta que mis rodillas estuvieron dentro del agua, Edward nado hacia donde yo estaba antes de que pudiera retroceder ya estaba casi a mi lado, salió del agua rápidamente y se paro en frente mío— ¿estarás aquí todo el rato?— me dijo cerca de mi boca, sus húmedos labios se aplastaron contra los míos, sentí sus respiraciones rápidas sobre mi piel al separarnos. Uno de sus tibios dedos pasó por mis hombros y se deslizo por la hendidura de mis pechos— lindo bañador— me dijo con voz provocativa.

― Igualmente— respondí con tono sensual, baje mis labios hacia sus hombros y lamí la parte inferior de su cuello, el gimió.

― Bella— me dijo tomándome de la cintura y aplastándome contra su húmedo cuerpo.

― ¿no querías nadar?— le dije separándome un poco— entonces vamos— sonreí.

― Niña mala— murmuro cuando pase por su lado. Me metí en el agua y nade unos cuantos metros seguida por él.

La mañana la pasamos metidos en la alberca, creo que nos divertimos como pocas veces lo habíamos hecho, fue una mañana muy sensual y erótica, el agua nos sirvió para explorar cosas que jamás habíamos probado, Edward Cullen era un maldito vicioso y me había convertido a mi también, no sé porque pero no podía dejar de tocarlo, su cuerpo, su piel y en especial su corazón me invitaban a hacerlo.

― Iré al baño, vuelvo enseguida— le dije alrededor del medio día.

― Ve— me dijo y se lanzo nuevamente a la piscina.

De verdad no quería ir, solo quería pensar. Camine por los pasillos de la casa y casualmente di con el cuarto del piano, gire la manilla y estaba abierto. Mire hacia los lados y al parecer nadie me estaba viendo, ¡Bella! No había nadie en casa hoy, dije solo para mí. Entre en la enorme habitación y estaba igual que como la recordaba, el piano nuevamente cubierto me hacia una invitación para que lo mirara. Saque la sabanilla que lo cubría y deslice mis dedos nuevamente por las teclas, cerré mis ojos y casi podía imaginar a Edward tocando para mí pero sabía que ese era un sueño. Me senté y puse uno de mis dedos en la tecla, ¿Cómo el tiempo podía cambiar tanto a alguien?, ¿realmente Edward había olvidado todo lo que le gusta en la vida? ¿Había olvidado como ser feliz? O peor aun ¿lo habría sido en algún momento?, las preguntas no dejaban de aparecer en mi mente, quizás algún día podría responder aunque sea alguna.

― Edward— susurre solo para el enorme piano y para mi, mi dedo bailo sobre algunas teclas pero sin conseguir que el sonido fuera armonioso, yo era un desastre jamás había logrado juntar ni una sola nota musical pero tenía la impresión de que lo que decía Will era verdad y el tocaba como toda un prodigio, la tecla sonó una vez mas y cerré mis ojos, ojala el recuperara la vida que perdió cuando dejo de tocar, cuando perdió la alegría de vivir o cuando dejo de ser humano para convertirse en ese corazón de hierro. Una vez mas sonó una de las piezas de marfil que llamábamos teclas solo que estaba vez un sonido nuevo acompaño al otro, y otro, otro más, una melodía. Abrí mis ojos de manera estrepitosa y mire hacia mi lado, el rostro de Edward estaba en mi hombro, sus manos pasaban por al lado de mis brazos alcanzo las teclas del piano, su cuerpo estaba sentado justo detrás del mío, estaba tocando Edward nuevamente estaba tocando el piano

― Así no se hace— me dijo mientras la melodía suave llenaba la habitación— dime ¿Qué compositor te gusta más?— pensé rápidamente

― Chopin— le dije alucinada con solo verlo tocar. Siguió tocando una dulce melodía, parecía estar pensando.

― _Chopin, Op. 9 Nº2… Nocturnal **( **_**h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=YGRO05WcNDk ) _(quitenle los espacios)_**

Los dedos de Edward comenzaron a tocar, no podía creerlo, ¡estaba tocando! Y lo hacía solo para mi, mis ojos se llenaron de una emoción que me fue difícil controlar, jamás había esperado que el tocara algo para mí. La melodía comenzó a envolverme, miraba hacia cada lado y los dedos de Edward parecían bailar sobre el teclado, ¡dios! Era un prodigio, la melodía era suave y demasiado hermosa. No sé porque pero definitivamente sonaba más bella en sus dedos. Me sentía feliz, sin duda este era el momento culmine de una semana que no podría ser mejor, estaba en los brazos de mi amado disfrutando de su música.

― Tocas hermoso— susurre emocionada, las manos de Edward seguían deslizándose por el piano, el sonrió y perdió sus ojos y los míos, sin poder evitarlo acorte la distancia y bese sus labios, no pude resistirme. La música lentamente dejo de sonar, sus manos al verse libres de tocar se fueron hacia mi cara y acariciaron mis mejillas, ¡como era dulce! ¿Cómo no amarlo? Si era el ser más hermoso que pisaba la tierra.

― Gracias— susurro dando besos en las comisuras de mis labios— hace años que no lo hacía.

― Deberías hacerlo un habito— sonreí

― Siempre que tú seas mi público— me dijo, mi corazón latió desbocado y perdí la cordura.

― Siempre, siempre que tú quieras estaré aquí, siempre que me quieras a tu lado, aquí me tendrás, aquí estoy— le dije sentándome a ahorcadas sobre él.

― Y aquí te quiero— repitió— quédate— acaricio mi cabeza y mis labios— quédate— susurro nuevamente.

Mi beso fue salvaje, este hombre despertaba todo en mí, podía amarlo y desearlo con la misma intensidad con la que quería que fuera mío por siempre, estaba enamorada y daría la vida si fuera necesario, por ese hermoso corazón, pagaría hasta el más ínfimo de mis pecados. Sus manos me sujetaron de la cintura pegándome aun mas a su regazo, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse espontáneamente creando una fricción con su entre pierna, gemí muy despacio sobre sus labios cuando sentí que mis movimientos tenían el efecto que quería, lo deseaba en este mismo momento.

― Bella— gruño contra mi piel, saco rápidamente el traje de baño que nos estorbaba dejándonos completamente expuestos, el sol entraba por la ventana bañándonos de cálidos rayos que aumentaban un poco el calor que ya sentíamos, la combustión espontanea que el causaba jamás la había sentido con nadie, no hacía falta nada más que me tocara para sentirme deseada.

Me tomo en sus brazos y me beso fieramente, mi pecho quedaba contra el suyo y mis piernas se enrollaban en su cadera apretándolo más hacia mí. Me deposito sobre el teclado del enorme piano de cola, sus caderas se refregaron contra la mía con lujuria anticipando lo que venía, beso mis pechos, mi abdomen, mis muslos, sentí el deseo recorrer por cada parte que había, estaba frentica, ansiaba sus caricias, sus besos y todo lo que él me producía, quería que recorriera mi cuerpo y me hiciera gemir su nombre mientras lo sentía dentro de mí.

― Tan hermosa— me susurro contra la piel de mi cuello, tomo el aroma de mi piel y siguió besándome hasta llegar nuevamente a mi boca, mis manos se aferraron al piano, su cuerpo nuevamente se presiono contra el mío, su potente erección rozo mi entrada haciéndome lanzar un gritito de placer, la corriente que se disperso por mi piel fue la misma pero que se acrecentó en el momento que entro en mi.

― ¡Ah! Edward— gemí contra su lóbulo, mi lengua lo lamio y jadee cuando sus manos me sujetaron de la cintura y comenzó a bombear, embistió mi cuerpo suavemente, como si se tratara de una figura de porcelana, su cabeza se iba hacia atrás gimiendo mi nombre.

Sentía que el placer me estaba jugando una mala pasada, mi cabeza giraba y no era capaz de pensar en nada solo en sentir el cuerpo de mi amado cerca del mío. El ritmo que el mismo llevaba se incremento al igual que los sonidos que salían de nuestros pechos, las respiraciones se volvieron erráticas y las manos buscaron mas piel de la cual acariciar, el vaivén fue frenético y los jadeos llenaban por completo la habitación, estaba alcanzo el clímax, Edward embistió solo unas cuantas veces más y su grito rompió todo mi control, alcance solo unos segundos después un maravilloso orgasmo uno que solo él podría haberme producido.

― Ah— jadeo muy fuerte, su cuerpo colisionó contra el mío, su cabeza quedo en mi pecho, la mía estaba completamente arqueada hacia la cola del piano, ambos respirábamos como si hubiéramos corrido por un cerro toda una mañana. Subió sus manos y me paro del teclado del piano, mis piernas nuevamente pasaron por sus caderas, me condujo hacia unos sofás que habían en un rincón, nos dejo caer sobre ellos sin poder evitar el cansancio, mi cabeza se apoyo en su pecho, su corazón estaba desbocado al igual que el mío.

¡Dios como lo amaba!, no me importaba nada, solo lo necesitaba a él, siempre mío, por siempre para mí. Edward Cullen lo era todo, era mi dios, mi sol y mi amor, no necesitaba nada más.

― _Te Amo_— deje escapar en un suspiro, de inmediato sentí el peso de mis palabras, el cuerpo de Edward se tensiono por completo y dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa.

― Bella ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?— me pregunto y me congele de inmediato. Mi cuerpo se convirtió en piedra sobre la piel de su cuerpo.

¿Le había dicho que lo amaba?, con un demonio ¡lo había hecho!, le había dicho lo que mi corazón quería gritar pero que jamás iba a dejar salir, hasta ahora, ya estaba expuesta, le había entregado en bandeja de plata mi corazón para que el hiciera lo que le plazca con lo poco que queda de mí, porque lo demás se lo había entregado en secreto a este amor que ahora estaba expuesto ante sus ojos. _Este era mi fin…_

_

* * *

_

_¿Infartante? ¡A que si! Jajajaja, las veo el próximo martes en el cap. 12, ya se viene lo que todas esperan, la mente de Edward se abrirá para ustedes muy pronto, las amo…_

_**¿RWS?**_

_**jajajaja, espero que Si (no me maten ^^)  
**_


	12. Realidad

_¡Nenas!, dios mío que estoy ansiosa por publicar, hahahaha… bueno mis amores aquí está el nuevo cap. de esta historia, muchas de_

_ ustedes entendieron mal el mensaje del cap. pasado, dije pronto, no dije el próximo, me refiero al pov de Edward pero bueno ahora con enorme convicción_

_ les puedo decir que el próximo cap. es el pov de Edward y les digo que estará… de ataque. Aquí conocerán al Edward Cullen real de esta historia, al hombre detrás del corazón de hierro._

_ Se vienen innumerables sorpresa, esta historia a pesar de que le queda poco no ha acabado así que prepárense y nos leemos en las N/A…_

_

* * *

_

― Te Amo— deje escapar en un suspiro, de inmediato sentí el peso de mis palabras el cuerpo de Edward se tensiono por completo y dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa.

― Bella ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?— me pregunto y me congele de inmediato. Mi cuerpo se convirtió en piedra sobre la piel de su pecho, mi respiración se entrecorto— ¿Bella?— Volvió a llamarme pero yo estaba inmersa en otro mundo, uno en el que tenía que pensar rápidamente mi respuesta.

El sudor frio comenzó a hacer estragos en mi, solo habían pasado unos segundos pero para mí han sido eternos, ¿Qué demonios le digo?, ¿Qué fue un error?, ¿Qué lo dije sin pensar? Mi cabeza era una maraña de cosas, cada segundo que pasaba mi cuerpo se sentía aun más tenso de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo tenía dos opciones afrontar o negar… obviamente escogí la más fácil.

― ¿Qué?— pregunte con una altanería que salió de no sé dónde.

― ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Lo escuche— me dijo con voz sutil, no había ni una clase de sentimiento en su voz por lo que me atemorizo mucho mas, valor era lo que necesitaba en este momento, aun dudaba que saliera victoriosa de este asunto pero por lo menos podría intentarlo.

― Si lo sé, lo dije en voz alta, creo que cuando las personas hablan así es porque quieren que las otras las escuchen— Edward me levanto de su pecho y me miro extraño sus ojos estaban sigilosos al igual que todo su rostro, estaba evaluando detenidamente mi expresión. Me miro unos segundos más y me aparto.

― No digas cosas que no sientes— murmuro solo para nosotros dos, el miedo invadió nuevamente mi cabeza y corazón, el tono que ocupo era de alguien frio y calculador ¿se habían acabo los días felices? Se paro del sillón y se comenzó a vestir

― No era mi intensión molestarte— imite su acción, me puse nuevamente el traje de baño pero esta vez no tenía ganas de volver a la piscina solo quería encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar. Lamentablemente tenía que terminar con esto si el descubría que realmente lo amaba creo que no sería tan amable como lo es ahora. Mi corazón se sentía vacio, el Te Amo que había dejado escapar había quedado suspendido en un espacio sin nada, no tenia donde afirmarse para echar raíces, mi amor no era correspondido y dolía darse cuenta que jamás iba a cambiar mi situación.

― No me molesta pero no me gusta mezclar las cosas, Bella— su voz era grave, maldita sea si lo había dicho tenía que asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, lo mejor era negarlo, negarlo hasta el final.

― Puedo decir que lo dije con razón, amo estar contigo Edward ¿acaso no se nota?— una sonrisa vacía apareció en mi cara, Edward me miro y estrecho sus ojos.

― Si, a mí también me gusta estar contigo Bella, lo sabes pero la palabra amor no se puede aplicar a lo que nosotros tenemos— en ese instante me congele, mi corazón o lo que quedaba de él se congelo y partió en mil pedazos, tenía razón había sido un error y me alegraba no habérselo confirmado así no saldría más herida de lo que estaba ahora.

― Tienes razón, la oración correcta seria, _adoro el sexo que tenemos_ ¿cierto?— Edward no me miro se giro hacia la ventana y perdió sus pensamientos en el paisaje que esta le ofrecía, mordí mi labio inferior reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, ¡dios mío! Como dolía sentirme así, pero tenía que ocultarlo. El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, todas las líneas que estaban dispersas por la estancia sonaron al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Edward tenso, sus puños se apretaron y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

― Iré a contestar, si quieres vuelve al agua, enseguida iré contigo.

― No gracias, creo que preparare algo para comer.

― No te molestes y pide algo por teléfono— y salió de la sala, un minuto después el sonido se detuvo. Mi corazón latía lento y cansado, la opresión que sentía en mi pecho no lo dejaba latir a más velocidad.

¿Qué había sido esto?, ¿de qué demonios se trataba? ¡Maldita sea! Lleve mis manos hacia mi cara y la frote repetidas veces, ¿cómo había llegado a este punto? Mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear, me sentía débil pero sabía que era para mejor, prefería sentirme así a tener el corazón roto en mil pedazos, _negarlo frente a Edward_ creo que había sido la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado, me ahorro un dolor mayor. Intente moverme pero mis piernas aun no respondían, tenía que actuar normal, todo tenía que ser como siempre y lo conseguiría. Respire unas cuantas veces más y me intente tranquilizar, la idea de Edward de pedir algo por teléfono era buena pero tenía que distraer mi cabeza en algo así que cuando pude caminar partí a la cocina y comencé a preparar lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza. Edward no entraba en la cocina, el teléfono volvió a sonar y nuevamente fue contestado, asumí que debería estar hablando por teléfono. Metí mi cabeza de lleno en la cocina, prepare pollo salteado con verduras, no sé porque lo hice pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos Edward entro en la cocina, venia con su rostro pálido y con el teléfono en la mano. Mi conciencia y mi corazón se preocuparon, no tenia buen aspecto, ni siquiera tenía el que le había visto antes de salir, se veía como si algo malo hubiera sucedido. Me acerque rápidamente a donde estaba, su cuerpo se apoyo en uno de los mesones y llevo su pulgar a su boca.

― Edward ¿estás bien?— pregunte acercándome a él— ¿Edward?— volví a insistir al no ver respuesta.

― Si— respondió taciturno y en un susurro— no te preocupes— me miro directamente a los ojos y me perdí en el verde de sus hermosos orbes

― Bien— concedí dudosa, no tenia para nada de buen aspecto— prepare pollo con verduras, espero te guste— me gire y camine hacia donde tenía servida la comida, Edward me dio una media sonrisa y se sentó a comer sin hacer comentarios.

El almuerzo fue un infierno, Edward estaba callado, no decía nada, si por alguna posibilidad había quedado afectado por la conversación que tuvimos con lo que le paso después quedo peor, su rostro estaba aun mas pálido de lo que ya era. Comimos en silencio inmersos en nuestro propio mundo, la mesa que nos dividía era la muralla que se formo entre nosotros. Cuando acabamos de almorzar me levante disculpándome con él y me Salí de allí, era demasiado lo que dolía su rechazo pero no podía negarme yo fui la primera que negó el amor que sentía, ¿cobarde?, por supuesto, es la peor cobardía que he hecho en toda mi vida, jamás había negado algo y comencé con lo único que podía traerme a la vida, el amor. Subí rápidamente las escalas de la gran mansión, el silencio y el miedo nuevamente hicieron estragos en mí ¿pero qué podía hacer? Ya lo había negado, como cierto personaje negó a un grande alguna vez en la historia, negué mi amor y tenía que vivir con las consecuencias de ello.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación ansiosa por llorar, apreté mi labio inferior hasta casi dañarlo, cerré la puerta y me deje caer sobre el frio suelo, las lagrimas bañaron mi rostro hasta que mis ojos ardieron. Estaba dolida y a la vez asqueada todos los maravillosos sentimientos que me había provocado estas semanas con Edward se habían ido a la basura, me levante del suelo y me dirigí al baño. En mi rostro quedaban pocas evidencias de los golpes que me había propinado mi madrastra, sentí unas locas y desesperadas ganas de salir corriendo de esa casa y no volver mas pero por una extraña razón no podía, tenía una enorme opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba salir de allí como si alguien estuviera sufriendo, como si Edward estuviera mal y necesitara de mi aunque sabía que eso no era posible él era el hombre del corazón de hierro y no dejaba que sentimientos tan humanos como el dolor lo afectaran.

Una hora más tarde un suave golpe en la puerta me hizo saltar, estaba sentada contra la ventana con mi cabeza enterrada en mis pierna, la piel de mis rodillas estaba completamente empapada por las lagrimas que había derramado, mis ojos ya estaban resecos y rojos de tanto llorar, limpie mi rostro trate de componerme antes de dar la entrada.

― Pasa Edward— dije sabiendo perfectamente quien era. El cuerpo de él se asomo por la puerta cauteloso, parecía un gato tanteando un terreno desconocido, su vista observo rápidamente toda la habitación y camino hacia donde estaba yo, aun su rostro se veía pálido y unas enormes areolas de color morado habían aparecido bajo sus ojos, se notaba cansado— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte con preocupación, cualquier cosa que sucediera antes se veía desplazada con el miedo que sentía de que le pasara algo.

― No… no me siento bien— dijo lenta y pausadamente pero con rigidez en el tono de voz.

― Demonios— dije en un susurro, tome el brazo de Edward y lo arrastre hacia la cama, el solamente se dejo caer y cerro sus ojos.

― ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte cuando su expresión paso a ser de dolor.

― Me duele— dijo llevando una mano al puente de su nariz— Bella me duele mucho— jadeo de dolor— ¡Ah! Maldita sea— exclamo golpeando la cama con la otra mano libre que tenia.

― Maldita sea, llamare a Emmett— me Salí de la cama y tome mi celular, con rapidez y algo de torpeza marque el numero de mi amigo, espere al tono…

― _Su llamada será transferida a un buzón de mensajes…_

― ¡maldita sea!— grite y lance el celular al sillón— Edward— me acerque nerviosa— Edward dime ¿Qué sientes?

― Me duele la cabeza, siento que me va a explotar— decía en un susurro, sus manos se fueron a sus ojos cubriéndolos con fuerza, las mías las trataron de bajar, si ejercía esa presión sobre su cabeza podría aumentar la molestia

― Tranquilo— pase mi mano por su frente acariciándola, Edward con el paso de los minutos fue cayendo en inconsciencia hasta que se quedo dormido.

Vele su sueño por toda la tarde, en reiteradas ocasiones su ceño se fruncía de manera muy marcada, se removió en la cama inquieto. Llame a Emmett pero él seguía aun sin contestar, sin que él se diera cuenta le administre un calmante suave, inyecte con gran cuidado en la piel de su brazo y el no pareció notarlo. Durmió hasta que el sol estaba casi poniéndose, yo seguía a su lado, como siempre. Pensé mucho, pensé en todo lo que nos habíamos dicho pero no sacaba ninguna conclusión, yo desde el principio había aceptado que esto fuera así y no era quien como para pedir un cambio, Edward no me amaba y por eso yo tenía miedo de amarlo sin ataduras, sentía que mi amor estaba ligado al miedo y a la inseguridad de nuestra relación, también sabía que ese estado era muy difícil de cambiar pero seguiría así porque aunque sintiera miedo lo amaba como jamás pensé hacerlo, el alejarme de su lado creo que sería lo peor que podría pasarme. El orgullo aquí no jugaba un papel muy importante.

― Bella— susurro buscándome por la habitación, aun parecía estar dormido, se removió en la cama, sus manos me buscaban a tientas— Bella— me volvió a llamar, me acerque a su cama, la oscuridad de la habitación no lo dejaba ver nada.

― Aquí estoy— le dije acercándome a su lado, tome su mano y me recosté junto a él, sabía que esta era mi rendición pero no me importaba, estar así resguardada en su pecho era lo único que necesitaba, por el momento. Mi cabeza descansó sobre su pacifico pecho, el corazón de él latía lento.

La mano de Edward paso por mi espalda y me pego a su cuerpo, soltó un enorme jadeo y pudo respirar en paz. Estuvimos así por más de una hora, solo abrazados sobre la cama, levante la cabeza y Edward tenía sus ojos cerrados, la respiración acompasada me decía que estaba en un profundo sueño. Edward no despertó mas, el calmante tenía que estar haciendo efectos en el, cuando el reloj marcaba casi las diez, me cambie pijamas y lo desvestí a él también. Nuevamente me recosté sobre su pecho y me perdí en el mundo de los sueños, uno que tenia por protagonista a un cabello cobrizo y unos ojos esmeralda.

A la mañana siguiente, abrí mis ojos con la fuerte luz que se colaba en la ventana, mis manos registraron la cama y me alarme al no sentir nada más que soledad en las sabanas. Abrí mis ojos con rapidez y me incorpore, mire hacia mis lados y la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Mi pecho se oprimió, esta era la primera vez en muchos días que no despertaba sola en la cama, me había acostumbrado a que lo primero que veía en la mañana fuera el rostro de Edward. Me puse mi bata de satén blanca y recorrí la habitación, no había rastro de el por ninguna parte el miedo comenzó a hacer estragos en mi ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se había ido al trabajo sin despedirse de mí?, si había sido así tendría que acostumbrarme solo me quedaba una semana en esta casa y después de eso ya no habrían mas amaneceres con él ni nada por el estilo, estaba segura que nuestra "relación" estaba acabando, lo presentía. Salí de la habitación y quede sorprendida al ver a Will pasar con una enorme maleta hacia la habitación de Edward, camine rápidamente por el pasillo hacia la puerta, entre y vi a Edward parado mirando por la ventana y a Will llenando la maleta que había traído con la ropa de él, si hubiera podido habría caído al suelo de rodillas con una expresión de incredulidad, pero tenía que controlarme, respire algunas veces antes de que alguno se diera cuenta de mi presencia, Will giro su cabeza y me saludo.

― Buenos días Señorita Swan— me dijo con el mismo tono gentil de siempre, Edward al escuchar el saludo se giro inmediatamente hacia mí, sus ojos se veían tristes, tenía unas marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y además su rostro mas pálido de lo normal.

― Bue… buenos días— salude con visible torpeza, camine lentamente por la estancia de la habitación hasta quedar en el medio de ella, Edward se giro hacia Will y le hizo una seña, el asintió con una reverencia y salió dejándonos solos.

― Ayer no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar— comenzó a decir serio y con una voz más fría que un iceberg— pero lamento decir que hoy tendré que salir de viaje

― ¿viaje? — tartamudee pero recordé quien era yo en esa casa, nadie— está bien— me corregí a mi misma— que te vaya bien— le desee y me gire para salir, estaba dicho, esto se había acabado

― Bella— me llamo con suave pero rígida voz.

― ¿Qué?— pregunte girándome

― Siento no habértelo dicho ayer, este viaje no estaba en mis planes.

― No te preocupes además eres dueño de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, como te dije espero te vaya bien y que tengas un buen viaje, hasta pronto.

No espere a que me contestara, con el mismo orgullo mancillado salí de la habitación, camine rápidamente por el pasillo hasta la mía. Sentía mi respiración atrapada en mi garganta, algo como una pelota de llanto y jadeos se acumulo en ella pero mi mano fue más rápida para detener cualquier cosa que quisiera salir, no permitiría que él me viera flaquear, mi cuerpo se deslizo por la madera de la puerta cuando esta estuvo cerrada, las lagrimas estaba atoradas en mis ojos pero con un control increíble evite que se derramaran, no podía derrumbarme por un viaje ¿tan enamorada estaba como para sentir su partida? Si, lo estaba. El ponía tierra entre nosotros y lamentablemente yo no haría nada contra eso ¿cobardía? ¿Miedo? Claro que si, era la mujer más cobarde del mundo, incapaz de pelear por un amor, por ese que me hacia respirar, pensar y vivir, pero también por ese que no me daba nada más que sexo a cambio, ¿Qué era el amor para él? ¿Se habría enamorado alguna vez? No sabía las respuestas y creo que nadie en el mundo podría respondérmelas, solo él.

Sentí el arrastrar de las ruedas y muchos pasos, sentí unos aproximándose en el pasillo pero pasaron de largo, ida y vuelta, _Will_ pensé solo para mí. Se había ido y ni siquiera se había despedido, el pecho ahora dolía aun más ¿Por qué sentía como si me hubiera dejado abandonada? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que jamás volvería a ser mío? ¿Acaso estaba prediciendo un acontecimiento venidero? ¿Edward me echaría a su regreso?, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, mi celular comenzó a sonar, estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que por primera vez no me interesaba quien era, solo sentía el dolor de su partida y la soledad apoderarse de mi corazón.

Ese día lunes no quise comer, no quise salir, no quise ver a nadie, me refugie en las cuatro paredes que me daban cobijo y me ensimisme en el mundo de mis pensamientos. Al día siguiente mi cuerpo comenzó a trabajar muy temprano, me levante por la mañana y salí de la habitación que me resguardaba del mundo, baje por las escaleras buscando la nada, mi mente estaba muy lejos junto al hombre que la tenia poseída, llegue hasta las escaleras del primer piso y sentí unas voces reconocí la de Will de inmediato pero una voz ronca llego a mis oídos, no la reconocí como alguien conocido, llegue hasta cierta parte donde se podía mirar de donde provenían y me asombre al ver al hombre que acompañaba a Will. Una persona de gran estatura estaba parada frente al mayordomo, su cuerpo era fornido y de musculatura, la piel del hombre era morena pero su sonrisa destellaba en su rostro, el cabello lo tenía corto y de color negro azabache. Me estremecí cuando me fije bien, el tipo tenía aspecto de mafioso, sus ojos eran algo extraños, sentía algo malo cuando él hablaba.

― No entiendo porque osa venir aquí— le dijo Will con un tono que jamás le había escuchado, tenía la voz cargada de molestia pero aun así hablaba casi en susurros, me costaba trabajo saber lo que hablaban.

― Necesito hablar con Edward ¿Dónde está?— le pregunto con su grave voz.

― Ya le dije está de viaje, además hay visitas en la casa, váyase por favor,

― Hay vamos mayordomo ¿Edward tiene miedo de que la gente se entere quién soy? ¡por favor!— bufo

― Señor Black, le pido amablemente que se vaya

― Mira mayordomo lo único que quiero es que Cullen me explique porque no me ha llamado hace mucho que no me pide a ninguna chica, pensé que teníamos un trato, extraño sus pedidos él es mi mejor cliente y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo. ¿contrato a otra agencia?

― ¡no!— se escapo un grito de su pecho, miro hacia sus lados y siguió hablando— le pido que se vaya, el señor Cullen lo llamara cuando regrese al país.

― Solo necesito saber eso, ¿está llamando a otro proxeneta o no?— mi mente se congelo al igual que todo mi cuerpo ¿proxeneta? Este tipo era un proxeneta… "_porque no me ha llamado hace mucho que no me pide a ninguna chica" _de pronto esas simples palabras cobraron real sentido en mi mente, mi cabeza hilo todo lo que hacía falta y saque la respuesta, este hombre era el que le traía las mujeres con las que Edward se acostaba, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme por todas partes, mordí mi labio inferior, ahí estaba la confirmación más clara, Edward se había acostado con todas las mujeres que había visto entrar en su cuarto.

― ¡ya váyase!— le dijo, camine por las escaleras, Will casi palideció cuando me vio bajando, tenía la mirada fija en mi pero yo estaba mirando al hombre que podría responderme unas cuantas preguntas.

― Srta.… Srta. Swan— dijo el mayordomo, trago y volvió a hablar— ¿la he molestado?, perdóneme yo…

― Will, déjame a solas con el caballero— le dije haciendo uso de la calidad de visita que tenía, odiaba mandar a un hombre amable como el pero tenía que averiguar.

― Señorita yo…—

― Vete— le dije— Sr. Black, acompáñeme por favor— le pedí al hombre, me sentí totalmente cohibida por él, sus ojos llenos de libido y su sonrisa seductora me hicieron casi vomitar.

― Claro que si, señorita— me respondió, caminamos hacia la biblioteca, el hombre entro y cerré las puertas cuando estuve dentro de la sala— ¿Quién es usted?— me pregunto con voz suave

― Isabella… pero eso no importa quiero saber ¿Quién es usted?— el hombre se acerco y tomo mi mano, beso la parte de arriba y me miro

― Jacob Black, es un verdadero placer conocerla.

― ¿trabajas para Edward?— pregunte

― Si

― ¿desde cuándo?

― Algunos años

― ¿tu le mandas a esas mujeres con las que se acuesta?

― ¿Quién es usted? ¿su novia?— pregunto con risa burlona

― No pero quiero saberlo ¿necesita algún incentivo monetario para responder mis preguntas?— el tipo me miro sorprendido pero desplego nuevamente la sonrisa.

― No, pero tal vez…— se fue acercando

― Ni siquiera lo piense o le juro que no volverá a ver la luz de día— me crispe completamente, el tipo lo único que quería era follarse hasta la mesa que tenía en frente, su cara de libidinoso lo delataba

― Muy bien chica ruda, me caes bien— sonrió— ¿Qué quieres saber?

― ¿Hace cuando que Edward no te pide a una chica?

― Hace una semana más o menos, le mande a una a su oficina hace algunos días pero desde ahí nada— mi pecho fue atravesado por un puñal, hace más o menos una semana que había tenido mi accidente. Yo estaba en su casa mientras él se revolcaba con una prostituta en su oficina.

― ¿nada mas?— me pregunto al ver que me quedaba callada, negué con mi cabeza y reprimí con fuerza las ganas de llorar— bien, entonces me retiro, dile a Cullen que me llame cuando vuelva, quiero saber de él y si estas libre algún día en la noche llámame y sale conmigo— dijo el muy descarado— aquí te dejo mi teléfono— saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta y la puso sobre el escritorio, paso muy cerca mío respirando mi aroma, un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda y mi estomago casi se volcó en ese mismo instante.

El hombre salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, mi cuerpo estuvo a punto de colapsar, me afirme de una de las sillas y solté un jadeo de dolor, Edward había estado con mujeres después de que yo había comenzado a relacionarme con él, no podía sentirlo como una traición ya que lo nuestro ni siquiera tenía un nombre pero dolía, dolía mas que nada en el mundo, era terrible pensar que mientras se acostaba conmigo lo hacía a la vez con otras, no pude evitar sentirme sucia y utilizada.

Salí de la biblioteca, Will intento detenerme en el camino hacia el segundo piso pero no lo logro, camine sin rumbo hasta que llegue a la habitación que menos quería ver, la del piano. Me pare en la puerta y llore, lo hice como jamás pensé que lo haría, Edward me había traicionado sin saberlo, mi confianza estaba por el suelo al igual que mi autoestima. Entre en aquella habitación que tantos recuerdos me traía, me senté sobre el piso de madera y abrace mis rodillas la vista no se despegaba del piano, parecía una patética rutina pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? El no estaba, yo estaba sola en su casa sintiendo su vacio a cada momento y mas encima me enteraba de cosas que jamás había pensado ¿podría empeorar mas este día? El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, ya habían pasado algunas horas y yo seguía allí sentada, solo contemplando el piano. Unos pasos me hicieron reaccionar.

― Srta. Swan— dijo la voz dulce de Margarite.

― Dime— le dije pasando mis manos por mis ojos, secando las lágrimas. La mucama me miro con pena

― Tiene una llamada

― ¿de quién?— pregunte extrañada, ¿Quién podría llamarme?

― Me dijo que era un amigo suyo pero no dio su nombre, dice que es importante.

― ¿un amigo?— pregunte con dudas, tome el teléfono y le agradecí— ¿diga?— pregunte

― ¿eres Isabella Swan?— me pregunto la voz de un hombre, tenía un timbre que por más extraño que fuera me recordaba a alguien.

― Si, lo soy ¿Quién habla?

― Carlisle Cullen— mi cuerpo se puso rígido, ¿Carlisle Cullen?, el nombre no me decía nada pero su apellido me lo decía todo.

― ¿Quién es usted?— pregunte con nerviosismo, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. ¿le habría sucedido algo a Edward? temí lo peor.

― ¿no sabes quién soy?— bufo— ¡claro! Es obvio que no lo debes saber, bueno soy el padre de Edward, el hombre con el que te estás acostando.— el sudor que se desplazaba por mi espalda me hizo tiritar, abrí mi boca sorprendida por las palabras del hombre, era el padre de Edward y lo peor de todo sabia de mi relación con él.

― Discúlpeme señor… pero yo…— intente replicar

― Mire niñita seré breve, tu estas acostándote con mi hijo pero te quiero fuera de su vida ¿Cuánto me cuesta que te alejes de él?— parecía estar desconectada de todo, no entendía nada, ¿Cómo el padre de Edward se había enterado de lo nuestro? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué quería que me alejara del?

― No me ofenda— reaccione de mala manera, la ira se apodero de mi— ¡usted no es nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer!— le grite con odio

― ¿no me digas?— se burlo— todas las personas tienen un precio y tú no eres la excepción, quiero saber cuánto me sale que te alejes de mi hijo, no te quiero cerca y si ya te embarazaste para atarlo pondré más dinero en la cifra para que pagues por el aborto— en ese momento me sentí morir, mi mano libre se fue a mi vientre, si yo estuviera embarazada de Edward seria el regalo más hermoso que la vida podría darme, un milagro. Mis ojos se aguaron al instante, Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward no me quería ni a cinco centímetros de su hijo y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera le interesaba si él había echado raíces en mí.

― ¿Qué demonios está diciendo?— no podía aguantar una aberración como esta— ¡usted es un asco!— le dije sin remordimientos, sentí mi corazón y mi alma retorcerse en mi interior, mi estomago sintió el mismo dolor que todo mi cuerpo.

― Solo soy realista, no quiero a mi familia involucrada con una arribista norteamericana, te quiero fuera de la vida de mi hijo, pone la cifra y será tuya pero vete de su lado además el está comprometido así que pierdes tu tiempo amarrándolo, nunca dejaras de ser su _querida_— soltó sin más, sentía el cielo caerse sobre mí, si ya me sentía mal creo que ahora podría derrumbarme sin problemas.

― No se preocupe que jamás aspire a mas pero lo que él y yo hagamos es nuestro asunto, no se entrometa.

― Ya lo sabes, pone la cifra pero aléjate de la vida de mi hijo, el ya está comprometido y no dejare que atentes contra su futuro matrimonio si no lo haces juro que te arrepentirás, te volveré a llamar mañana— se sintió un ruido e inmediatamente salió el tono del teléfono, el hombre me había colgado.

Las lágrimas se desataron sin control, un grito de dolor se desprendió de mi pecho, tire el teléfono contra la pared y este se rompió en mil pedazos. Esto era demasiado, ninguna alma podría resistir tanto dolor. Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de que él estuviera comprometido, si es que lo estaba, ¿debería creerle a su padre? ¿El realmente estaba prometido para casarse? ¡Demonios! Tantas dudas, tantos secretos. ¡No sabría ni por donde comenzar a preguntarle!, sentí los pasos de alguien en el pasillo, la figura de Will se apareció en la puerta sus ojos vagaron de mi hacia el teléfono completamente destrozado.

― Srta. Swan ¿está usted bien?— me pregunto con apremio

― Lo estoy, lamento lo del teléfono dígale al señor Cullen que me lo descuente de mi paga semanal— el mayordomo me quedo mirando extrañado por mi respuesta, no le tome importancia a sus miradas y Salí enfurecida de la habitación. Mas que furia lo que sentía era rabia y dolor conmigo misma, ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil para dejarme engañar?, los objetos que habían dentro de esta casa no serian suficientes para lanzarlos y aplacar mi furia.

Recorrí como alma que lleva el diablo cada metro de la casa, no sabía dónde ir, no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que deseaba era salir de allí, sin más fui por mis documentos y mi celular, marque el numero de la única persona que quería ver en este momento.

― Necesito verte urgente— le dije con ansias— Rose es muy importante— la urgí

― Si está bien, ¿pero qué pasa? ¿estás bien?

― No, necesito verte.

― Está bien, el café de Bock en media hora más.

― Ok, nos vemos.

Baje las escaleras con rapidez, esquive a unas cuantas mucamas en el camino, no quería ver a nadie ni responderle nada a nadie.

― Srta. Swan ¿Dónde va?— pregunto Will a mis espaldas, iba de camino hacia el portón de la casa y el estaba gritándome de atrás.

― Vuelvo más tarde— le dije y Salí, lamentaba descargar mi rabia en el pero no tenía otra opción, estaba furica y lo peor de todo es que sentía la decepción mas grande de mi vida, Edward no podría haberme mentido tanto, no podía.

Llegue al café casi corriendo, me sentía nerviosa y preocupada ¿Cómo demonios iba a enfrentar todo esto? Rosalie entro a los pocos minutos después en el mismo estado, me puse de pie y abrace a mi amiga, el llanto y lo sollozos reprimidos salieron a la luz con fuerza bruta, no me importaba donde estuviéramos solo quería llorar. Cuando estuve más calmada nos sentamos a tomar un café.

― Bella ¿Qué demonios pasa?— me pregunto— estoy demasiado preocupada, ¿sucedió algo? Tu padre y tu hermana están muy bien, si es por ellos…

― No Rosalie no es por ellos, te contare lo que paso.

Comencé a contarle a Rose desde mi fallida declaración de amor hacia Edward, el rostro de Rosalie se convirtió en una exposición de caras y emociones. Sus gestos iban cambiando a medida que relataba lo que había sucedido, su rostro se crispo y cambio a un rojo incandescente cuando le conté lo del padre de Edward.

― ¡Es un viejo de mierda!— grito haciendo que todos se nos quedaran viendo

― Lo sé, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

― Dile a Edward lo que sucedió Bella, no se lo ocultes.

― ¿y tú crees que me creerá? Es la palabra de su padre contra la mía— _su querida_, dije en mi mente y mi cuerpo dolió solo con decirlo

― ¡debería creerte Bella!— dijo enojada, sus puños estaban apretados— ¡maldito viejo! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablarte así! ¡te intento sobornar!

― Lo sé, lo peor de todo fue la parte del aborto, eso me mato— le confesé clavando mi mirada en la taza de humeante café.

― ¡maldita sea! Odio que te humillen Bella, no dejes que él te amedrente.

― No sé qué hare Rose, no sé, mi amor por Edward es grande pero no tengo de que alimentarlo, el sexo es algo físico, alimenta solo el cuerpo no el corazón.

― Te entiendo, Bella no sé cómo ayudarte— me dijo con la cara llena de dolor

― Ya lo ha hecho Rosalie, creo que hoy tomare una decisión, Edward vuelve entre mañana y pasado cuando llegue tendré que hablar con él, será por la despedida o para contarle lo que paso, aun tengo que decidirlo

― ¡Dios Bella!, esto era exactamente lo que yo no quería que pasara— se lamento

― Pero ya sucedió, contra eso no hay nada más que decir, esta noche tomare una decisión.

Ni siquiera sabía que iba a pasar, lo único que tenía claro era que debía tomar una decisión, mis posibilidades saltaban a la vista: me quedaba con Edward solo para ser su querida hasta cuando él quisiera o me separaba de él y me olvidaba de todo lo que alguna vez tuvimos, la segunda opción implicaba dejar de sufrir por él pero comenzar a hacerlo por amor. Estuve con Rose lo que quedaba de la tarde, ella me acompaño, me consoló y trato de darme un poco mas de ánimos. Estar con mi amiga ayudaba bastante a alivianar la carga que tenía en mis hombros, la decisión que debía tomar pesaba más que cien cosas sobre mi espalda. Llegue a la mansión casi al anochecer, Will estaba esperándome paciente al lado de la puerta, evadí sus preguntas y me fui a mi habitación pidiendo no ser molestada. Cuando entre di un enorme respiro de tranquilidad, lo único que quería era estar alejada del mundo ¡quería paz! Pero debía hacerlo de manera correcta si todo salía bien mi situación mejoraría dentro de unos pocos días mas y ya todo volvería a la normalidad, debía ser paciente y esperar.

Las horas pasaron y no sabía qué hacer, me sentía aprisionada en estas cuatro paredes, la habitación cada vez se hacía más pequeña, estaba tan aburrida de estar sola y eso que solo llevaba algunas horas ¿Cómo sería si Edward desaparecía de mi vida para siempre? ¿Moriría de amor por él?, quizás si… esperaba tener un poco de resistencia al menos. Sin nada más que hacer o pensar prendí la televisión, tenía en mi habitación un enorme plasma, yo nunca había visto televisión seguido, no era fanática y además por mis turnos en el hospital me costaba mucho engancharme con cualquier programa, siempre que comenzaba a ver uno nunca lo podía seguir. Hice un poco de zapping y lo de en un canal de espectáculos, me tire hacia atrás cerrando mis ojos y sintiéndome acompañada solo con las voces que salían de los parlantes del televisor. Pensé, pensé, pensé, pero nada salía de conclusión, no sabría ni siquiera como decirle a Edward, _"¿sabes? Supe que tenías una novia escondida y quiero saber si es cierto ¿lo es?", _sacudí mi cabeza violentamente para librarme de esas ideas estúpidas, era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que él no me respondería algo agradable si yo iba a preguntarle así.

― _Y ahora vamos con la cobertura de la fiesta de premiación de los empresarios europeos más importantes del año—_ escuchaba la voz de la locutora lejana, el sonido de la televisión me relajo de cierta manera. Quizás mi situación mejorara y todo cambiaria entre Edward y yo… o tal vez no— _y como otra pareja invitada tenemos al sexy y codiciado soltero de hierro, Edward Cullen—_ el solo pronunciar de ese nombre hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara y mi piel se llenara de energía, me levante enérgica para mirar la pantalla pero admito que fue el peor error de mi vida, ahí tenia la prueba más grande de que él no era mío y jamás lo seria.

― _Que hermosa pareja hacen ellos dos ¿no lo crees?— _le pregunto un locutor a la otra.

― _Si, tenemos a Edward Cullen empresario y dueño de Cullen Enterprise y a la distinguida hija del primer ministro ingles la señorita Sussan Chadwick, toda Inglaterra rumorea que hace solo unos días el compromiso de ellos dos se fijo y que es por eso que Cullen ha venido a Europa de viaje, a ultimar los detalles del pronto matrimonio_

― _¿no lo creo?— _decía una voz extasiada y curiosa

― _Si, según nuestras fuentes ellos viven un acalorado romance, creo que por fin nació la mujer que cazo al magnate de Hierro y rompecorazones de Europa, ¿será el fin de las andanzas de Cullen?._

― _Al parecer este ya fue cazado— _mi garganta se cerraba mas y mas, el pasar de las palabras era el momento más tortuoso de mi vida, la imagen que tenia al frente era del hombre que amaba, quien llevaba a otra mujer de la mano, a su prometida. Edward estaba en la televisión en una importante fiesta en su país con la mujer que me había señalado su padre, era alguien hermosa, de cabellos rubios como el sol y de ojos tan verdes como los que tenía el. Ellos se veían como ángeles, sin duda eran la pareja perfecta.

Tome el control del televisor y lo apague, mi cabeza cayó sobre mis manos y llore, lo hice como lo había hecho todo el día y como no lo volvería a hacer nunca más, en ese momento deje salir todo lo que me oprimía el corazón, no sería una más, no arruinaría mi vida, el amor y mi corazón los alejaría del dolor. El llanto fue fuerte y angustioso, mi cuerpo cayó sobre la cama y abrace mis rodillas con mis brazos, mi alma se ennegreció de tanta pena que tenia. ¿Qué había hecho para tener un castigo así?, no lo sabía y esperaba que alguien pudiera decírmelo. No sé cuanto rato estuve llorando pero cuando me pare solo tenía una cosa en mi mente, salir de allí.

Tome mi maleta y comencé a guardar mis cosas, tenía que salir, tenía que partir, no podía seguir estando bajo las paredes donde él me había engañado y donde había descubierto este amor que me consumía el pecho, me estaba quemando lentamente y estaba segura que lo haría por lo que restaba de mi vida, estaba condenada a morir de amor por él. Mis manos trabajaron rápidas, la noche ya estaba instaurada en el cielo pero no me importaba, tenía que escapar. Cuando todo estuvo guardado tome mi celular y marque a Rose.

― ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto preocupada.

― Tengo que salir de aquí— le dije con voz apagada

― ¡demonios! ¿paso algo ahora?— me pregunto

― No, solo descubrí que jamás podremos estar juntos, yo no tengo cabida en su mundo, jamás podría encajar en su vida. Lo nuestro nunca dejo de ser sexo y jamás evolucionara en otra cosa.

― Bella, Bella, Bella— decía ella tratando de persuadirme

― Ya tome la decisión, esto quedo hasta acá— tenía mis ojos rojos, hinchados y llenos de lagrimas que aun esperaban por ser derramadas, esta sería una noche muy larga— no puedo permitir que destroce lo que queda de mi, mi corazón ya fue mutilado, lo único que me queda es este cuerpo que un puede resistir sin tener la fuente de vida junto a él.

― Bella por dios… ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto nuevamente casi chillando

― Nada amiga solo lo que ya te conté, este mundo no tiene cabida para mi amor es por eso que me iré a un lugar para enterrar este sentimiento

― Bella ¿Qué demo…?

― Después te llamo, nos vemos— le dije y corte, cambie el estado del móvil al silencio y de inmediato ella comenzó a llamarme, sabía que estaba preocupada pero tenía muchas cosas que resolver aun, cuando ya tuviera todo listo podría decirle mis planes.

Busque fuerzas en lo más profundo de mi alma y trate de hacer todo lo que ya tenía pensado, lo primero era salir de allí. Camine por los pasillos con mis maletas en la mano, me encontré en el camino con varias de las chicas sus rostros mostraban expresiones de horror y de duda, trate de evitarlas a todas y de seguir mi camino. Llegue hasta el hall de la casa y escuche un trote desde uno de los pasillos, Will llego a mi lado con su pelo desordenado por la corrida y con su respiración agitada, era la primera vez que lo veía con un semblante que saliera de su correcta postura.

― ¿Qué sucede Señorita?— pregunto mirándome y a las maletas que traía. Su rostro cambio a una expresión de completo horror— Señorita ¿Qué está haciendo?— deje las maletas en el suelo en intente sonreír.

― Estaré en la biblioteca Will, no dejes pasar a nadie— el hombre ni siquiera pudo asentir, me moví con lentitud, cada vez que caminaba por esa casa miles de recuerdos venían a mi mente y dolía aun mas. Mi pecho se retorcía con el dolor de este amor no correspondido.

Entre en la enorme habitación, las puertas a mi espaldas se cerraron. Camine por la estancia llegando al enorme escritorio, me senté en la silla en la que lo había visto innumerables veces sentado, mi garganta se apretó y las lagrimas amenazaron con salir pero reprimí todo eso y comencé a hacer por lo que había venido hasta aquí, escribiría mi despedida hacia Edward. Busque con un poco de ansia una hoja blanca y una lapicera, pensé largamente cuales serian las palabras correctas para decirle adiós, sabía que el después de lo que pusiera no me buscaría así que tenía que escoger mis últimas palabras cuidadosamente. Comencé a escribir lo que se venía a mi mente, cada palabra agregaba aun más dolor a mi alma, mi amor estaba roto y partido en mil pedazos ¿Cómo pegas aquello que ya no se puede unir? ¿Cómo armas un amor destruido que no tiene un futuro en donde recuperarse?... escribí cuanto pude, cuanto mi corazón y el llanto que tenia a punto de salir me dejaron. Mi amor, mi amante, mi protector… muchos adjetivos tenia Edward en mi vida pero solo uno era el que me importaba, mi razón de ser, el en solo unos meses se había convertido en parte de mi cuerpo, me sentía como donando un órgano vital aun estando viva, moriría en el mismo momento que me lo sacaran, moriría en el mismo momento que pisara fuera de esta casa.

Firme con un hasta siempre, porque ni siquiera sabía que podría pasar, esperaba no verlo nunca más, no quería que cuando la herida estuviera un poco menos dolorosa se volviera a abrir, por eso partiría lejos, donde nadie me conociera donde el no me pudiera encontrar, tenía que huir, tenía que dejar este dolor y este amor atrás. Esta noche me marcharía de esta ciudad sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. Cerré el sobre y lo deje sobre su escritorio, mire el papel blanco por última vez y la habitación que lo resguardaría hasta que el volviera.

― _Te amo, Edward Cullen y aunque duela jamás me arrepentiré de hacerlo_— susurre en la soledad de la biblioteca, camine hacia las puertas y Salí, afuera me esperaba Will, su rostro estaba completamente desencajado, mas pálido de lo normal.

― Señorita…— comenzó a hablar pero le hice una seña para que se callara

― Me voy Will, quiero darte las gracias por todo, ha sido una persona muy amable y gracias a tus atenciones a las de las chicas me sentí muy bien el tiempo que estuve aquí. En el escritorio deje una carta para Edward, encárgate que la vea cuando vuelva— el hombre asintió— espero que todo en tu vida marche bien, te deseo lo mejor y nuevamente gracias por todo— el hombre se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano, me sonroje levemente con su gesto, beso la piel de ella y me miro.

― El placer fue todo mío, usted siempre será la señorita de esta casa, ha sido un honor servirla— al escuchar esas palabras un quejido se soltó e mi pecho, me daba pena, dolor, angustia pero tenía que ser fuerte este era el primer paso, tenía que darlo como corresponde.

― Gracias— le dije y me dispuse a partir, me acerque a mis maletas…

― No se vaya— me pidió, sonreí dándole la espalda y me gire

― No tengo nada que me retenga aquí

― Si lo tiene— me corrigió

― Usted ha sido la luz que entro en esta casa señorita, no debería decir esto ni tampoco salirme del protocolo de trato pero me permito decirlo ya que es muy importante que lo sepa— me quede en silencio y espere que le hombre continuara— cuando usted llego a esta casa las cosas cambiaron inmediatamente, volví a ver al señor… feliz, sonreía, pasaba tiempo en casa a pesar de su enfermedad, usted le dio vida, le dio lo que a él le faltaba.

― Yo no…

― No trate de subestimar lo que hizo, le aseguro que he sido testigo fiel del cambio, usted es una persona muy importante para él, me atrevería a decir hasta que tiene un enorme sentimiento hacia usted, no crea en todo lo que le dice, Edward Cullen es un hombre con un corazón de hierro pero que ama más que cualquiera que pise en esta tierra.

― ¿lo quieres mucho verdad?— le pregunte al ver la devoción con la que hablaba.

― Creo que si hubiera tenido un hijo, me hubiera gustado que fuera como él. Un hombre fuerte, de carácter, compasivo, benevolente…

― Frio, orgulloso…— agregue

― No, el solo se hizo de las situaciones que le tocaron vivir, si tan solo usted conociera su…

― No hay tiempo Will, es momento de partir. Debo alejarme de él…

― ¿Por qué? Señorita el estará aquí en un día, espérelo y hable con él, le aseguro que todo esto debe ser un mal entendido.

― No Will, ya no hay tiempo. No resisto otra desilusión mas— el mayordomo negó con la cabeza y por su rostro paso una ráfaga de dolor— lo siento mucho pero es hora de partir— tome mis maletas y me despedí— hasta siempre William Lickwood, ojala la vida nos reúna alguna vez mas.

Abrí la enorme puerta y Salí en dirección hacia la entrada, antes de salir me gire hacia la enorme casa que estaba a mis espaldas. En ella había dejado todo, mis risas, mis sueños, mis ilusiones, mi amor, mi corazón. Aquí dejaba todo lo que alguna vez me importo y por lo que soñé, Edward Cullen el hombre con el corazón de hierro me había hecho enmaromarme como una loca y perder la cabeza por él, me había destrozado lo que sentía por él y había marcado mi vida por siempre, ahora tenía que partir, lejos, donde ni él ni nadie pudieran encontrarme. Salí de las rejas y la oscura noche fue lo único que me acompaño, en este momento dejaba atrás mi vida y todo lo que me ataba a ella, caminaba hacia un futuro incierto a uno en el que tenía que sanar mis heridas, curar mi cuerpo y mi alma además de buscar la razón por la cual seguir viviendo, un futuro que solo tenía soledad por delante y de lo único que estaba segura era que _Edward no estaría incluido en ninguna parte de él, era mi nueva y triste realidad._

* * *

**_¡Piedad!_**

**_¡Piedad!_**

**_(De rodillas)_**

_¿Están impactadas?_

_Están asombradas…._

_Guarden asombros y sorpresas para el próximo cap. que se viene igual o más intenso, los miles de líos en la cabeza de un complejo hombre serán expuestos frente a sus ojos…_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…_

_Las amo con todo mi corazón, nunca jamás lo olviden_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**


	13. Luz, Edward POV

Salí de las rejas y la oscura noche fue lo único que me acompaño, en este momento dejaba atrás mi vida y todo lo que me ataba a ella, caminaba hacia un futuro incierto a uno en el que tenía que sanar mis heridas, curar mi cuerpo y mi alma además de buscar la razón por la cual seguir viviendo, un futuro que solo tenía soledad por delante y de lo único que estaba segura era que _Edward no estaría incluido en ninguna parte de él, era mi nueva y triste realidad…_

**Edward POV:**

_3 meses Atrás…_

_Luz_

_Necesidad_

_Sentimientos_

_Amor_

_Corazón_

_Cinco palabras que no existían en mi vocabulario…_

― ¡Ah! ¡Edward! ¡Ah!—

― ¡Ah!— gemí para corresponder pero no sentía la misma excitación

― ¡_Mon Dieu_! ¡Ah!— acelere el ritmo y lleve a la mujer que tenia debajo de mi cuerpo a un intenso orgasmo, el cual yo no compartí.

Me levante de su cuerpo, ella estaba recostada en la cama, enterrada en una maraña de cabello. Ambos teníamos la respiración totalmente agitada por la intensa actividad pero los dos habíamos experimentado situaciones completamente diferentes, la verdad era que poco había disfrutado del sexo con esta mujer.

― _¿Avez-Vous Aller?—_ pregunto con genuina inocencia y en un perfecto francés, me levante de la cama sin dirigirle alguna mirada y me metí en el baño, ella soltó un bufido a mi espalda y creo que unas cuantas maldiciones, entre en la blanca habitación y cerré la puerta pasando el pestillo.

― ¿Qué demonios me pasa?— susurre ante el espejo, mire mi rostro y tenía la misma cara de siempre, el mismo cuerpo, cada parte era la misma pero las sensaciones ya no se sentían como antes, nada era igual, desde un tiempo a esta parte el sexo era solo una rutina mas en vida.

Abrí el grifo y moje mi rostro, suspire pesadamente. La vida era siempre la misma, una maldita rutina, el trabajo, mi casa, la fortuna, mi familia… todo, siempre igual. Tengo treinta y dos años y a pesar de tener el mundo a mi pies siento que no he hecho nada con mi vida, desde el exterior sentí un portazo, _genial _pensé solo para mí la mujer con la que me había acostado debe haber abandonado la habitación, en solo unos minutos más ni siquiera recordare su rostro. Las luces del baño eran tan intensas que por un momento nublaron mi vista y me permitieron pensar, ¿Quién demonios era yo?, una persona sin nada en la vida más que una enorme fortuna y una empresa famosa, en una parte recóndita de mi cabeza me sentía perdido, no entendía la razón pero la vida no era como yo la quería o como alguna vez la pensé.

El teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar, cerré mis ojos e intente alejar el sonido, estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no quería que nadie turbara mi mente, abrí la llave del Jacuzzi y espere a que se llenara cuando ya todo estuvo listo me metí y deje envolver por el calor del agua que me abrazaba. Nuevamente los pensamientos comenzaron a aparecer delante de mí, ¿porque ya nada era igual?, las imágenes y los vago sentimientos que aparecieron en mi mientras estaba en aquella cama no eran ni la mitad de los que alguna vez tuve en un acto parecido, las mujeres con las que me acostaba ya ni siquiera podía saciar mis instintos, tenía a las prostitutas y mujeres de mundo más famosas de la tierra, he gastado millones en intentar conseguir un poco de placer pero parece que la vida no quiere que vuelva a sentir algo por una mujer ¿a caso era un impotente?, no lo sabía pero ya ni siquiera podía llegar al clímax, nadie me hacía perder la cabeza, ninguna mujer lograba hacer sentir algo en este frio y desolado _corazón_.

¿Corazón?... pensé nuevamente, ¿a caso tenía un corazón? No, esa palabra había dejado de estar en mi vocabulario hace mucho, yo era un hombre que se alimentaba de trabajo y de esfuerzo, era de lo que me podía enorgullecer. Mi vida entera la dedique a sacar adelante la empresa de la familia y dio un resultado estupendo, _Cullen Enterprise_ era una de las multinacionales más poderosas del mundo, cada esfuerzo había valido la pena, había abandonado mis sueños de juventud pero había sido por un bien mayor. El teléfono de la habitación nuevamente comenzó a sonar, con pereza salí del Jacuzzi y me pase una toalla por la cadera. Volví a la habitación y parecía como sin un huracán hubiera pasado por allí, la cama estaba completamente desecha y mis ropas tiradas por todas partes, camine por encima de todo y tome el teléfono.

― Cullen— conteste mientras me acercaba a la ventana

― Edward soy Alice— la voz de mi hermana pequeña me hizo cambiar mi rostro, una pequeña sonrisa se apareció en mi cara, mi hermana, mi madre y mi sobrino eran las únicas alegrías de mi vida

― Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien ¿y tú?

― Bien gracias

― ¿estás ocupado?

― Nunca para ti

― Gracias cariño, quería preguntarte a qué hora llegaras mañana, recuerda que realizaremos el bautizo de Níkolas en los jardines de la casa de Londres.

― Lo sé, no te preocupes, como te dije ayer ahora estoy en Paris pero mañana temprano parto a Londres, llegare a tiempo

― Qué bien, no quiero que te pierdas nada, Níkolas estará feliz de verte.

― Alice, por favor, el chico no tiene más de dos meses

― ¡Edward!— me reprendió— los niños saben muy bien quiénes son sus familiares, la sangre tira ¿sabes?, te aseguro que Níkolas sabe perfectamente quien eres.

― Bien madre, te creo— le dije en tono de burla, mi hermana se carcajeo.

― Ya Sr. Cullen nos veremos mañana, no llegues tarde o si no te mato ¿me oíste?

― Si sargento, no se preocupe, nos vemos pequeña, Adiós

― Adiós— se despidió y corto.

Mi familia, mi madre, hermana y sobrino, ¿mi padre? Podría considerarlo como un pariente lejano. Mañana vería a toda la crema y nata de la sociedad londinense que casualmente era casi toda mi familia, mis primas, primos y algunos amigos de mi familia, quien quiera que fuera alguien en la sociedad inglesa estuviera mañana en el bautizo de mi sobrino. Mire hacia a atrás y decidí hacer algo para alejar las malas ideas de mi cabeza, pensar en mi padre o en mi familia era como poner acido en mis manos, quemaba hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Recogí las ropas y puse en orden la habitación, cuando ya todo estuvo listo me recosté en mi cama y deje que el sueño me venciera por fin, mañana seria un nuevo día, lleno de esta rutina de mierda.

― ¡Edward!— grito la inconfundible voz de mi hermana, camine por los hermosos jardines de mi casa en Londres, Alice venia caminando presurosa hacia donde estaba yo, se arrojo en mis brazos con la más dulce y tierna de las sonrisas.

― Hola Pequeña ¿Cómo estás?

― Ahora bien, pensé que no vendrías a tiempo

― Claro que lo haría— atrás se paró el chofer de mi auto, traía en sus manos el enorme presente que había comprado para mi sobrino— ¿Dónde puedo poner eso?— le pregunte con una media sonrisa.

― Allá, la mesa de los regalos está un poco copada— el hombre asintió y se dirigió hacia donde Alice había señalado, ella se paró a mi lado y me tomo del brazo— vamos caballero la familia nos espera— sonrió y me jalo hacia el jardín central en donde estaban todos.

Cuando entramos en la enorme carpa que estaba instalada en el medio del lugar todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia nosotros, como siempre alce mi cabeza y no mire a nadie más que a la mujer que se venía acercando hacia nosotros, tan hermosa y dulce, mi madre.

― ¡hijo!— me saludo alegre, tomo mi rostro y beso ambas mejillas

― Hola mama ¿Cómo estás?

― Ahora muy bien, hace bastante que no venias a visitarnos querido, te he extrañado mucho— sonreí, mi madre siempre tan maternal y cariñosa, ella era la figura de amor más pura que tenía en mi vida, la única.

― El trabajo— respondí casi sin expresión, solo le di una pequeña sonrisa, los verdaderos motivos siempre estaban alejados de aquella conversación.

― Vamos a saludar querido, hay muchos que desean verte— asentí sin ganas, aquí comenzaba el desfile interminable de personas a las cuales no conocía o no tenía ninguna gana de ver. Un rato más tarde mi madre parecía muy interesada en presentarme a un primer ministro.

― Edward cariño quiero que conozcas al primer ministro de Suiza, el señor Clarence Chadwick— el hombre que estaba en frente mío me resultaba muy conocido, de alguna revista o en algún evento social tengo que haberlo visto

― Mucho gusto Edward— me saludo el hombre extendiéndome su mano.

― Es un placer señor, Edward Cullen— salude con cortesía, estrechamos nuestras manos y nos separamos.

― Y ella es su hija, Sussan Chadwick— apunto mi madre a una chiquilla, era rubia de ojos azules, la mire detenidamente pero no percibí nada en ella, ni siquiera el azul intenso de sus ojos despertaba algo.

― Hola, Edward Cullen— tome su mano y la bese, cuando subí mis ojos hacia su espalda vi entrar a la única persona que quería ver en un momento así.

― Sususan Chadwick, es un placer conocerte— saludo con un tono meloso, mis oídos escuchaban sus palabras pero nada pasaba hacia mi mente, la figura esbelta que estaba a sus espaldas acaparaba toda mi atención

― Para mí también— respondí con mi intención en otra parte— si me disculpan…— pedí los permisos correspondientes, sentí miradas en mi espalda pero no me preocupe por nadie más.

― ¿no vas a saludarme?— salude a la mujer que tenía en frente, dio un respingo y se giro con evidente sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerme.

― ¡Edward Cullen!— grito haciendo que varias personas se giraran a mirarnos— ¡demonios primo sí que me asustaste!— sus brazos me rodearon de inmediato al igual que los míos hacia ella.

― Tanya que gusto verte no sabes cuánto te he extrañado— le comente solo para nosotros, ella era mi prima, mi confidente y mi amiga de juventud habíamos hecho las más grandes locuras y aun seguíamos tan unidos.

― ¡claro! Si hace como un año que no pisas Inglaterra y vez que voy a Chicago estas ocupado— se separo de mi y frunció su ceño

― Lamento que esa vez no hayamos podido hablar— me disculpe, hace un mes había ido a mi casa y yo estaba tan atareado que siquiera había podido tomarme un café con ella.

― No importa, espero que para mi boda estés libre—

― Claro que sí, ya reserve ese fin de semana solo para ti— le sonreí

― Mas te vale, no te perdonare si no vienes

― No te preocupes, te aseguro que estaré aquí.

― Demonios— dijo Tanya mirando sobre mi espalda— ya viene ese infeliz— mire hacia atrás y Aro Vulturi venia entrando a la carpa, el protegido de mi padre— pedazo de mierda— Tanya rechino los dientes— ¡no sé porque demonios Carlisle lo prefiere a él antes que…— gire mi rostro con enojo— lo siento cariño— su mano paso por mi brazo

― No hay nada que sentir Tanya, mi padre tiene al hijo que siempre quiso.

― Nada de eso, ese maldito aparecido no es nadie, tu eres el que lleva su sangre.

― Lamentablemente— comente con la mirada perdida en la gente— bueno pero ya no es momento de hablar de eso ¿viniste sola?

― Si, Mathew está de viaje, vuelve en una semana.

― Qué bueno, ¿me acompañas?— ofrecí mi brazo— iré a ver a Níkolas, llegue hace más de dos horas y aun no lo veo.

― ¡vamos!— me tomo el brazo entusiasta.

Ver a mi primer sobrino era algo que no cambiaba por nada, era un pequeño de casi dos meses, tenia los cabellos rubios y los ojos mas azules que he visto, era el retrato de su padre, Jasper. Níkolas cuando me vio abrió sus ojos y me dio la más dulce sonrisa, mi estomago se apretó con una alegría que solo experimentaba con él, lo tome en mis brazos y acune contra mi pecho. Pase toda la tarde jugando con él, lamentablemente estar así con mi sobrino traía las mismas preguntas de siempre, ¿Edward cuando te casaras?, ¿no crees que es tiempo de pensar en hijos?, ¿tienes novia?... ¡cómo demonios tendré hijos si ni siquiera podía disfrutar un orgasmo!, la rabia comenzaba a aparecer lentamente al escuchar aquellas insinuaciones pero tenía que controlarme, solo respondía con una media sonrisa y nuevamente ponía mi atención en los intentos que hacia Niko por agarrar uno de mis dedos. La voz de mi madre me saco de la burbuja en la que estaba inmerso.

― Edward— llamo mi atención— tu padre quiere verte, te espera en la biblioteca— mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato, tome al pequeño en mis brazos y lo puse en manos de su padre quien me dio una sonrisa de compasión, todos sabían perfectamente a que iba, pase por el lado de mi madre y ella tomo mi hombro, la tranquilice con la mirada e intente hacerlo yo con la suya.

Camine hacia la enorme casa, esa había sido construida hace muchos años atrás, yo nací aquí en Londres, cuando tenía meses de vida mis padres fueron a probar suerte a Estados unidos, Alice nació allí, mi padre con esfuerzo comenzó la empresa familiar, con el tiempo fuimos ascendiendo y ganando cada vez mas hasta que Cullen Enterprise se volvió una empresa millonaria, cuando mis padres vieron que ya todo estaba bien me cedieron el mando y se regresaron a Inglaterra junto con Alice, aquí mi padre abrió una oficina y de ahí no paramos mas, la empresa se expandió en muchos países convirtiéndose en una de las más poderosas del mundo. Al momento de estar frente a las enormes puertas mi cuerpo aun seguía tenso, la sola idea de tener que hablar con mi padre me asqueaba, respire onda y entre en la habitación. Entre y con enojo vi la figura de mi padre sentado atrás del enorme escritorio junto a él, su protegido y mano derecha, Aro.

― ¿no te enseñado modales hijo?— pregunto serio y evaluándome con la mirada.

― No necesito modales para lo que hemos venido, Aro ¿Cómo estás?

― Muy bien Edward— contesto con burla.

― Quiero un informe completo de lo que pasa en Estados unidos

― ¿informe?— pregunte con una sonrisa— padre, te enviamos informes y balances casi una vez por semana

― ¡Te estoy pidiendo informes carajo!— grito golpeando la mesa y parándose, Aro dio un respingo, cambie mi peso hacia la otra pierna y espere— ¡ni siquiera para eso me sirves, maldito crio!— sus palabras me hicieron enfadar, ¿el dolor de escuchar eso?, hace muchos años que había dejado de doler.

― ¡para qué demonios quieres balances si la empresa está bien! Tus malditos millones se siguen engordando en tu cuenta, Carlisle.

― ¡no me trates como si fuera uno de tus malditos amigos!, demonios lo único que consigo es disgustos contigo, no haces nada bien, ¡eres mi vergüenza! ¡no sé cómo demonios eres hijo mío!— estrecho sus ojos y rezongó— no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte engendrado, hasta la chiquilla de tu hermana lo haría mejor que tu.

Apreté mis puños y reprimí las ganas de mandarlo a la mierda, esto siempre era igual, vez que tenia a mi padre en frente las conversaciones eran de este tópico, mire hacia donde estaba su protegido y este nos miraba con las más grande de sus sonrisas, el muy maldito disfrutaba cuando nosotros discutíamos. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de la ira, mi padre ese que alguna vez había imitado, ese que era mi modelo a seguir, ahora no era nada más que un maldito viejo que ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, nunca le he dicho pero gracias a mi es que la empresa está en el puesto que tiene, fue mi esfuerzo el que nos posiciono como los mejores pero en eso jamás me daría la razón.

― He pensado en cambiarte— me dijo— creo que no eres apto para la presidencia de Cullen Enterprise

― ¡estas completamente loco!— le dije con sarcasmo— de verdad papa ahora sí que creo que los años se te vinieron encima

― ¡no me faltes el respeto! Maldito crio

― ¡y tú no me lo faltes a mí! ¿Quién demonios piensas que eres? ¿Dios?

― Recuerda muy bien que estas en mi empresa

― Y tú también recuérdalo, porque tienes que tener presente que esa fortuna es tanto tuya como mía.

― ¡maldito hijo de…!

― ¡ya basta Carlisle!— irrumpió la voz de mi madre en la sala, todos nos giramos hacia la puerta, ella estaba parada junto con Alice, ambas tenían el dolor reflejado en su rostro— no puedo creer que aun sigas tratándolo así ¡es tu hijo!

― ¡entonces que lo demuestre!— grito el hombre que tenia frente a mí, nos miramos llenos de odio, mi padre era mi peor desgracia.

― ¡déjalo en paz!— pidió mi madre

― No te entrometas Esme, es un asunto entre él y yo, ahora lárgate de aquí, espero que no nos lleves a la ruina querido hijo— se sentó nuevamente, mire por última vez su duro rostro y desee no verlo más, una puntada atravesó mi cabeza y me hizo gemir de dolor, mi mano se fue a mi frente pero reprimí cualquier reacción visible. Intente componerme y Salí de la biblioteca seguido por mi madre y hermana.

― Edward hijo, perdónalo, sabes que el…—

― Si madre no te preocupes lo sé, iré al baño vuelvo enseguida.

Las deje atrás y me encamine rápidamente hacia el baño, el dolor que sentía en mi cabeza parecía partirme todo el cuerpo, cerré la puerta y me desmorone atrás de ella, agarre mi cabeza y la apreté intentando suavizar el dolor pero no conseguí nada, estuve encerrado mucho tiempo, cuando el dolor ya casi pasaba era de noche y todos los invitados se estaban retirando. Me despedí de mi madre, Alice y Tanya prometiéndolas visitarlas lo más pronto posible pero todos sabíamos que eso no pasaría de ser una simple promesa esperaba no pisar en unos buenos meses el mismo suelo que mi padre. Me fui al hotel, tenía una suite reservada siempre que venía, jamás me quedaba en mi casa por más invitaciones que mi madre me hiciera, estar bajo el mismo techo que mi padre significaba más de lo que podía soportar, llegue rápidamente a la habitación y me extendí en la cama. El maldito dolor volvió con más fuerza unos minutos más tarde, las imágenes de la discusión con mi padre me atormentaban a cada segundo, la cabeza me explotaría en cualquier momento, no sé en qué minuto pero el sueño me noqueo dejándome sin dolor por algunas horas.

A la mañana siguiente desperté nuevamente con ese intenso malestar, sentía el dolor casi al límite de la tolerancia, fue tanta la desesperación que tome mi celular y marque con gran dificultad el numero de la única persona que podría ayudarme.

― McCarthy— respondió la voz de Emmett

― Emmett, soy Edward— hable con las voz torcida por el dolor.

― ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa voz?

― Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible, sabes que siento que la cabeza se me va a partir.

― ¿resaca?— bromeo

― No, ayer estuve en el bautizo de Níkolas, mi sobrino y no bebí nada, no sé porque demonios estoy así— agarre el puente de mi nariz y fruncí el ceño, una nueva puntada de dolor atravesaba mi cabeza.

― ¿Cuándo llegas a Chicago?

― Hoy mismo, mañana tengo trabajo

― ¿un domingo?— pregunto con fingida sorpresa— es por eso que estas así, lo que tienes es Stress, cuando llegues pásate por mi consultorio, te estaré esperando.

― Bien, nos vemos

― Adiós

― Adiós— colgué.

Tire el teléfono encima de la enorme cama y me senté, el dolor era casi insoportable, mi vuelo salía en solo unas cuantas horas. Tome con gran esfuerzo y llame al aeropuerto para confirmar la salida con mi piloto. El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana y mi Jet salía al medio día, llame al servicio de habitación para que las mucamas ordenaran mi equipaje. Casi a las once de la mañana salí hacia el aeropuerto, el dolor seguía ahí mismo, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no caer desmoronado en cualquier parte, yo era fuerte, Edward Cullen no se caía ante nada ni ante nadie.

Llegue al aeropuerto e inmediatamente me fui hasta la sala de embarque atravesé con rapidez todas las puertas, la policía internacional y me dirigí a la parte de vuelos privados. Pase como alma que lleva el diablo por el lado de unas azafatas, salude a Patrick mi piloto de confianza y me encamine hacia el Jet. Cuando ya estaba a bordo y listo para partir el peor de los dolores me atravesó, nublo mis sentidos y me hizo desvanecerme cerca de un sillón, Todo se volvió oscuro.

― ¡Sr. Cullen!— el grito alarmado de una de las azafatas me hizo reaccionar, sin darme cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo y dos personas intentaban auxiliarme

― ¡llama rápido al médico!— grito la voz de un hombre, debe ser el asistente de vuelo.

― Llamen… a Emmett, mi médico— intente articular

― Tranquilo señor Cullen, estamos casi llegando a Chicago— ¿llegando? Pero si hace nada estábamos aun en Londres. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?, mi mano se fue a mi cabeza, aun seguía en el piso pero intente levantarme sin éxito

― Maldita sea— dije golpeando el suelo— ¿Qué demonios me paso?

― Se desvaneció señor, cuando ya habíamos iniciado el vuelo hacia Chicago lo vinimos a ver y usted no reacciono, llamamos al doctor y él lo estará esperando en el aeropuerto para trasladarlo a un hospital.

― Demonios— gemí con molestia

― Tranquilo señor, lo ayudare a subir al sillón—

El hombre me tomo de los brazos y me ayudo a levantarme, solté mi corbata y el cuello de mi camisa parecía estar ahogándome, respire profundamente y reprimí el grito de dolor que amenazaba por salir, tenía una crisis de los mil demonios jamás me había dolido de esta manera la cabeza. Los minutos se hicieron eternos, cuando estaba cayendo nuevamente en un estado de inconsciencia sentí unas manos sobre mi rostro.

― ¡Edward! ¡Edward! amigo— me llamo una voz, intente abrir mis ojos pero el dolor me lo impedía— Edward soy Emmett, tranquilo amigo te llevaremos a un hospital.

Asentí levemente y sentí como muchas manos me tomaban en el aire y me depositaban en una superficie dura. No fui consiente hasta que muchas horas habían pasado y estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente.

― Sr. Cullen— una voz familiar me hizo despertar, parpadee unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarme a la luz y el blanco de la habitación, mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con un rostro familiar, William Lickwood mi mayordomo estaba a mi lado.

― ¿Will? ¿Qué demonios paso?— intente enderezarme pero el esfuerzo agrego un dolor horrible a mi cabeza.

― No intente moverse Sr. esta en un hospital, fue trasladado aquí por ordenes del doctor McCarthy, perdió la conciencia en el medio del viaje.

― Si… ya lo recuerdo— suprimí los múltiples recuerdos dolorosos que quería dejar atrás.

― Sr. ¿quiere que llame a sus padres?— pregunto el mayordomo con voz suave

― Claro que no Will, no llames a nadie, si me muero entiérrame en el patio de la casa y no le avises a nadie— bromee con él, cerré mis ojos y me permití descansar, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba bajo la presión de alguien más, por primera vez podía estar sin preocuparme por nada más que por mi salud.

― Hola Edward— me saludo la voz ansiosa de Emmett

― Hola— respondí pausadamente

― Buen susto que nos diste Sr. Cullen

― ¿Qué demonios tengo Emmett? Sin rodeos— le exigí con voz dura y demandante

― Nada— me respondió con suficiencia

― ¿nada? ¡y este maldito dolor! ¿Qué demonios es?

― No lo sabemos, de eso mismo tengo que hablarte. Si estas crisis continúan tendremos que someterte a muchos estudios aquí se te hicieron los básicos y todos arrojaron resultados normales, por lo tanto estas sano pero lo que tienes tal vez puede ser algo más complejo que no sea detectado con exámenes comunes

― ¿un tumor? ¿cáncer?— pregunte entrecerrando mis ojos, Emmett solo negó.

― No lo sé, no podría decirte nada hasta tener los exámenes, por ahora te recetare unos calmantes para que puedas dormir bien y con eso estaríamos listos, firmare tu alta y podrás marcharte a casa

― ¿Cuántas horas estuve inconsciente?

― ¿horas?— pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa— Edward llevas cuatro días inconsciente.

― ¡¿CUATRO DIAS?... mierda— termine en un susurro— ¿crees que esto pase nuevamente?

― No lo sé pero si pasa más vale estar preparados por ahora mis únicas restricciones son que no salgas de casa, tendrás que permanecer por unos buenos días descansando

― ¿descansando?, vamos Emmett tu sabes perfectamente que no puedo descansar

― Y tú también sabes que tu salud esta primero

― Lo siento pero ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, Will tráeme mis ropas y dile al Chofer que venga por nosotros— no podía esperar más, había estado cuatro días inconsciente ¡quizás que cosas habían pasado en la empresa en estos días!, una preocupación que me consumió se apodero de mi, tenía que ir rápidamente a mi oficina a ver que todo estuviera bien.

― Si Señor— mi mayordomo asintió y se fue a hacer mis encargos.

― Edward no te daré de alta si te pones a llevar el mismo trabajo de siempre

― ¡al demonio Emmett!— le grite— yo no tengo tiempo que perder con niñerías como esta, de seguro solo fue una crisis pasajera— suprimí la mueca de dolor al sentir un nuevo dolor, este maldito no me vencería a Edward Cullen nadie lo derrotaba— ahora dame la maldita alta y déjame salir de aquí

― Te la daré bajo tu responsabilidad pero estaré lleno a vi…

― ¡DAME LA MALDITA ALTA!— le exigí con un grito, Emmett asintió y se fue a buscar los papeles.

Había sido grosero y lo sabia pero tenía un peso enorme en mi espalda, si mi padre mandaba a Aro a dirigir la compañía estaba seguro de que la empresa se vendría a pique nuevamente, a Aro lo que le importaba era engordar sus malditos bolsillos, le daba lo mismo el patrimonio de mi familia. Me vestí con la ropa que me paso Will y firme un papel para liberar al hospital de compromisos si me ocurría a algo, cuando Emmett me entrego el papel le di las gracias y me marche.

― Sr. Cullen ¿A dónde irá?— me pregunto Will intentando seguirme, estaba atravesando el piso en el que estaba a zancadas

― A la oficina ¿A dónde más? ¿Quién se hizo cargo de todo mientras yo no estaba?— pregunte con furia en mis palabras pero no por la persona que tenia al frente si no por mismo, por ser tan débil.

― Frederick Roche— el vicepresidente de la compañía por lo menos sabía que no había quedado a merced de Aro.

― Iré a la casa a cambiarme y me partiré de inmediato para allá.

― Bien señor— me dijo mientras subíamos al ascensor.

Esa semana fue un completo caos, había muchas irregularidades, la bolsa de comercio se había caído enviando nuestras acciones al suelo, tuve que idear un plan para volver a donde estábamos. Los directivos de la compañía estaban como locos prácticamente creyendo que nos iríamos a quiebra, mis dolores de cabeza siguieron en aumento de sentirlos en algunas veces del día pasaron a ser una constante en ellos, las puntadas y los mareos eran cosas de todo el tiempo, intente no ceder al dolor mientras Emmett me rondaba ya que no podía permitirme faltar al trabajo, como siempre en todas las crisis recibí la agradable llamada de mi padre directamente desde Londres.

― ¿me puedes explicar qué demonios estás haciendo?— me pregunto con desprecio

― ¿A qué te refieres?— respondí con una pregunta.

― ¡la empresa está casi en la quiebra!— me grito

― ¿Qué sabes tu papa? ¡no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo!

― Maldita sea, eres un condenado chiquillo que no sabe ni dirigir esta empresa ¡nos llevaras a la quiebra!

― Deja de insultarme— le pedí conteniendo la sarta de atrocidades que tenia para decirle— no necesito tus recriminaciones

― Mira niño te recuerdo que el dinero que diriges es mío y no te permito que juegues con las finanzas de mi familia

― También son mis finanzas y mi familia— mi padre soltó una risita de burla ante mis palabras

― ¡por Dios! Si tú ni siquiera puedes tener tu propia familia, casi tienes cuarenta años y aun no encuentras a una maldita mujer que te aguante.

― Ese no es tu problema

― Claro que lo es, soy yo el que tengo que parar todos los rumores de que eres homosexual y cuanta cosa se le ocurre a la gente— respire profundamente e intente comportarme pero mi padre me sacaba de mis casillas con una facilidad increíble

― Tengo que cortar, no tengo tiempo para esto, adiós— ni siquiera espere su respuesta y le colgué. El dolor comenzó a palpitar en mi cabeza, nuevamente.

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron las más caóticas, estaba bajo un estrés pesado, tuve que viajar a Canadá, Brasil y Rusia a cerrar unos tratos, cuando volví lo único que me esperaba aquí era mi dolor de cabeza, era día viernes, decidí hacer una llamada que hacia prácticamente todos los días.

― Sara— llame a mi secretaria por el comunicador— comunícame con el Sr. Jacob Black

― Si Señor Cullen— levante el teléfono y el tono comenzó a sonar.

― Black— respondió la voz grave del hombre

― Jacob habla Edward, necesito tus servicios— una sonrisa se escucho del otro lado

― Perfecto Sr. Cullen, ¿características?— pregunto

― Rubia, ojos azules y abundantes atributos— conteste con mis ojos perdidos en las luces de la ventana. Las incandescentes luces de la ciudad me produjeron una puntada que atravesó por mis ojos, hasta eso me molestaba.

― Perfecto, ¿a domicilio?— pregunto

― Si

― En una media hora estará allá.

― Bien, adiós— colgué.

Tome mis cosas y me fui de la oficina, pase por todo el piso a oscuras, era muy tarde casi las nueve de la noche y ya nadie estaba conmigo a esa hora, baje hacia los estacionamientos y mi chofer como siempre me estaba esperando.

― Sr. Cullen, buenas noches—

― James— asentí y me subí de inmediato al auto— a casa— le indique y el hombre cerró la puerta del auto

Escondí la vista de la ventana, las luces de los autos hacían que mi cabeza comenzara a palpitar, nuevamente caía en la rutina diaria. Cuando llegara a casa, en mi habitación y sobre el edredón de mi cama estaría esperando una preciosa mujer, de cabello tan rubios como el sol y de ojos mas azules que el mar. Mi cuerpo se imagino a la fémina que me consentiría esta noche y no reacciono, apreté el asiento de cuero con mis dedos, siempre había sido un hombre que disfrutaba de la belleza femenina y jamás me había visto enfrentado a esta situación, sin duda no sentir el mismo deseo por las mujeres que antes era una preocupación más para mi espalda, no encontraba a esa que hiciera deportar al animal dormido que habitaba dentro de mí. James se estaciono afuera de la casa y abrió la puerta del auto.

― Que pase buenas noches Sr. Cullen— me deseo con una reverencia, respondí a su despedida y entre a la estancia de la casa

― Buenas noches señor— saludo Margarite con una reverencia

― Buenas Noches Sr. Cullen— la voz de Will irrumpió en la sala.

― ¿ha llegado mi visita?

― Claro señor lo está esperando

― Bien, que nadie me moleste— pedí y comencé a subir las escalas

― Sr. ¿acaso no cenara?

― No— respondí girándome a ver al mayordomo

― Pero si no ha comido nada señor, aliméntese por favor. Hoy el Chef ha preparado una delicia.

― No quiero comer Will

― A penas a probado bocado en el día Señor…— intento nuevamente persuadirme, fruncí el ceño y el entendió el mensaje— como usted diga señor— asintió y se retiro.

Subí por los alfombrados escalones de mi casa, a veces estos espacios tan grandes me parecían enormemente solitarios, la casa a pesar de tener calefacción y chimeneas por doquier se sentía siempre fría y desolada, añoraba vivir en la pequeña casa que teníamos cuando mis padres llegaron a vivir aquí, a veces pensaba en cambiar todo por irme a vivir allá, siempre habían sido tiempos muy felices. Entre en la habitación y una hermosa piel cubierta solo por un brasier y un liguero fue lo que me recibió.

― Pensé que jamás me pedirías— me dijo la mujer con una suave y sexy voz— te extrañaba Edward

Se acerco a mí y como siempre no le di tiempo para hablar de mas, no me gustaba establecer contacto o conversaciones con estas mujeres su única tarea en mi cama era satisfacerme, por eso les pagaba. La chica se subió rápidamente a ahorcadas mías y comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Sentí por un momento un ápice de deseo, una pequeña llama se encendió en mí pero fue rápidamente apagada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por mi cabeza? Al parecer nada. Sentí una furia que apareció de lo más profundo de mi ser, estaba molesto, enojado y me sentía totalmente enrabiado conmigo mismo, ¿Por qué demonios ya no podía disfrutar ni siquiera del sexo? ¿Acaso eso también me estaba prohibido?, la rabia broto de mi pecho reaccione de mala manera, tome a la mujer que esta sobre mi y la lance con furia a mi cama, ella como siempre solo demostró una sonrisa en su rostro, esa eran una de las cosas que odiaba de aquellas mujeres de la vida, las emociones las perdieron hace mucho tiempo.

― ¡Edward!— gimió cuando comencé a acariciarla con fuerza bruta, mis manos prehistóricas recorrían su piel con más fuerza de lo normal, el acto sexual fue lo mismo, duro, frio y sin una gota de sentimientos, sexo puro y duro nada más.

― Lárgate— le dije mientras salía de su cuerpo y me paraba

― Como tu órdenes cariño— me dijo haciéndome enfadar aun mas, solo era una prostituta barata, nada más.

Camine hacia el baño y me encerré hasta que la mujer se fue de la habitación, Salí cuando estuve completamente solo, me puse la bata de dormir y me senté en la cama acompañado de este maldito dolor que no me dejaba en paz. La cabeza la sentía pesada al igual que todo mi cuerpo, cada parte de mi dolía de una manera poco convencional, las imágenes de hace solo unos minutos se agolpaban en mi cabeza, en este punto de mi vida ni siquiera sabía quién era, la verdadera esencia de mi ser se había ido en cada uno de estos furtivos encuentros. Una sobrecarga de dolor y molestia se agolpo en mi cabeza.

― ¡ah!— grite llevándome las manos hacia mis sienes, la presión y los mareos que sentían me hicieron ovillarme en el suelo, grite cuanto más pude, el dolor era algo insoportable. Mientras la negra inconsciencia me llevaba nuevamente sentí unas manos cálidas que sujetaban mi cara con fuerza, solo unos minutos más tardes el negro fue lo único que pude presenciar.

― _Edward…. Edward— _Una voz conocida me llamaba— Edward despierta, Edward— nuevamente pronunciaban mi nombre, intente abrir mis ojos pero se sentían pesados, con gran esfuerzo logre entreabrirlos un poco para mirar el blanco casi radiante de la habitación en la que estaba, no necesite mucha cabeza para saber de inmediato que me encontraba en un hospital.

― En Houston, en una clínica— me dijo la voz conocida, levante un poco mi cabeza y pude ver que Emmett estaba a mi lado

― Emmett, susurre ¿Qué paso?— pregunte con voz pastosa

― Nuevamente tuviste una fea crisis, Will te encontró en la habitación en el suelo y gritando de dolor, luego te desmayaste y decidimos que ya era tiempo de hacerte los exámenes. Esto paso por exigirte demasiado y no hacer caso— me reprendió, gire mi cabeza y asentí, sabía que era verdad pero era muy orgulloso como para aceptarlo.

― ¿Cuánto llevo dormido?

― Mucho— comento con una pequeña risa— tres días amigo, tres largos días.

― Demonios— gemí con enojo.

― No te sobresaltes te aseguro que eso no te hace bien, será mejor que intentes dormir un poco.

― Lo hare.

― ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, creo que ahora sí que me harás caso en lo que te digo ¿no?

― Intenta persuadirme

― Edward necesitas estar en cama, tengo miedo que estos ataques te den en la calle o en algún lugar peligroso como al lado de una escalera o en el asesor, debo decir que desde ahora en adelante estarás en reposo hasta nuevo aviso

― ¡maldita sea!— grite lo más fuerte que pude pero le concedí la razón

― Lo lamento es por tu bien, también quiero pedirte que contrates a alguien para que este contigo, creo que una enfermera estaría bien

― ¿una enfermera? ¿acaso tú no puedes hacerte cargo de mí? Te pagare lo que sea

― No es el dinero, sabes muy bien que poco me importan los millones de tu cuenta corriente, lo hago por tu salud, yo tengo mis pacientes que depende de mí no podre estar las 24 horas pendientes de ti, creo que necesitamos a alguien que te vea por el día mientras estas más vulnerable, he notado que por las noches no tienes crisis solo en el día.

― ¿crees que una enfermera será suficiente? ¿Por qué no mejor un doctor?

― No, una enfermera estaría bien. Me imagino que tú conoces a alguien que te pueda ayudar.

― Sí, tengo una amiga que trabaja en el County General en Chicago, la llamare para ver si ella me puede recomendar a alguien.

― Perfecto, esta semana estaremos aquí ya que quiero practicarte millones de exámenes creo que la chica podría comenzar desde el lunes en adelante.

― Está bien, hablare con ella.

― Bien, ¿quieres que llame a alguien para avisarle que estas despierto?

― A Will— le dije mirando las ventanas

― Bien, el está afuera lo llamare.

― Gracias Emmett

― De nada amigo— me dijo, sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Una hora más tarde estaba marcando el número de Kerry una conocida muy querida de mi juventud.

― Kerry Weeber— respondió

― Hola Kerry soy Edward Cullen, ¿Cómo estás?

― ¡Edward! qué alegría saludarte, bien ¿y tú?

― Mas o menos, necesito que me hagas un favor, quiero que me des el nombre de alguna de tus mejores enfermeras

― ¿enfermeras? ¿necesitas algún cuidado especial para tu familia?— pregunto con duda

― No, en realidad es para mí, estoy delicado de salud y necesito que alguien me atienda

― Bien entiendo— comenzó pensar— creo que tengo a la chica perfecta para ti, ¿no importa que sea chica cierto? Te aseguro que ella es una de mis mejores discípulas, fui su maestra en la universidad y se graduó con honores, es la mejor de mis filas.

― Qué bueno entonces háblale de mi caso y mandare a mi gente a hablar con ella. también le pediré a mi doctor de cabecera que te llame para explicarte en que consiste el trabajo él sabe mejor de lo que se trata.

― Está bien, no te preocupes que hoy día mismo hablare con ella.

― Gracias, te debo una

― Claro que no, es un placer ayudarte, cuídate mucho y estaré al tanto de tu estado por si necesitas algo más.

― Gracias, nos vemos, adiós

― Adiós

¿Una enfermera?, no podía ser tan malo después de todo, esperaba que no me mandara a una ineficiente, odiaba a las personas lentas o que no saben hacer su trabajo. Me quede recostado pensando en cómo habían pasado las cosas, hace solo 2 meses estaba perfectamente y ahora era casi un inválido que dependía de los cuidados de terceros. Unas horas después Emmett apareció en la habitación preguntando por la enfermera le di las noticias y el teléfono de Kerry, también le pedí que preguntara los datos de la mujer ya que como siempre la mandaría a investigar, no podía meter cualquier gentuza en mi casa.

El Viernes por la tarde recibí la llamada que tanto odiaba, mi padre se había enterrado que estaba en el hospital y llamo iracundo para saber lo que pasaba.

― ¿Por qué demonios estas en un hospital?—respire pesadamente e intente controlarme

― Eso no te incumbe— respondí con los dientes apretados

― Claro que si, haz dejado sola la presidencia y en manos de un inepto como Frederick, esta ha sido la gota que rebalsó mi vaso, he decidido mandar a Aro a hacerse cargo de todo

― ¡QUE!— grite haciendo que la cama saltara— ¡no puedes hacer eso! Ese grandísimo hijo de…

― ¡no lo ofendas! Porque esa misma puta que ibas a decir es una de las mejores amigas de tu madre, chiquillo insolente. Será mejor que te cures esa lengua que tienes y aceptes mi decisión, Aro tomara el poder de la empresa

― ¡no te lo permito! Mándalo, pero no hará nada de mis acciones. Te recuerdo que el presidente de esa compañía soy yo y no permitiré que alguien como él me subrogue.

― ¡al demonio con quien seas tú!, para mi tú no eres nada ni nadie así que confórmate con ceder el puesto que debió ser de el por años.

― ¡mierda! Papa ¿Por qué demonios le das tanta confianza?, no puedo creer que lo metas en nuestros negocios, el no es nadie

― Al igual que tu, así que no te preocupes que será parejo el trato— apreté el teléfono y contuve aquella lengua filosa, tenía una sarta de groserías y puteadas para decirle pero me contuve, en alguna parte muy escondido aun había un poco de respeto por su persona, si él no existiera yo nunca habría nacido, el respeto se lo tenía a mi concepción porque el que le tenía a él como padre lo había perdido hace bastante tiempo

― Sabes que ¡hace lo que te plazca!, ese mal nacido no puedo hacer nada si no le firmo un poder porque el accionista mayoritario soy yo, pierde su tiempo al venir, desde ya te advierto que Frederick seguirá ocupando mi puesto y Aro como siempre será un subordinado más.

― ¡maldito! Siempre dando problemas, maldigo la hora que en te engendre

― Y yo maldigo la mala suerte de que seas mi padre, por suerte solo compartimos el apellido y un poco de sangre, no tengo tiempo para tus malditas objeciones, vete al demonio papa, adiós— corte el teléfono y con toda la rabia que tenia lo lance contra una pared, se hizo mil pedazos.

―

Ahora sí que podía estar horrorizado, con todo esto la carga que tenía en mi espalda se triplicaba, ¡demonios! Con Aro todo el tiempo metiendo sus manos en mi empresa estaba seguro que algo pasaría, ese maldito engendro lo único que esperaba es verme caer, sabia de sobra que mi puesto a sido su ansia desde que nos conocemos, el mal nacido se hizo amigo de mi padre para luego convertirse en su mano derecha, sabía que todo había sido mi culpa… si tan solo no hubiera cometido tantos errores en mi juventud, pero no era momento para recriminar nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba no podía volver el pasado atrás, lamentablemente.

El día domingo llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los resultados de mis exámenes me los enviarían a Chicago así que no quedaba más que volver a mi casa a ese maldito encierro del que iba ser preso, cuando ya estaba instalándome nuevamente en mi habitación Emmett comenzó a darme las recomendaciones.

― Bien Edward, ya estás en casa así que de ahora en adelante prohibido trabajar, esforzarte y salir

― Esto se convertirá en una pesadilla— murmure enojado

― Pero es la que te cuidara, espero que seas amable con _Isabella_

― ¿Isabella?— pregunte— ¿así se llama la enfermera?

― Si, su nombre es _Isabella Swan_. ¿no lo sabías?

― No, mande a mis hombres a hablar con ella pero no pregunte su nombre, poco me interesa el nombre de mi carcelero.

― ¡vamos! No seas tan melodramático te aseguro que no será tan terrible como tú dices.

― Eso espero— refunfuñe— ojala tenga aguante, no esperes que la trate bien solo porque es mujer— cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho

― Contigo no se puede tranzar nada ¿cierto?, la cosa es simple, ella será tu enfermera, estará contigo siempre y todo lo relacionado con medicina es ella quien tiene la razón, tu no.

― Maldito Emmett— susurre

― Te aseguro que cuando estés bien me lo vas a agradecer. Isabella llegara mañana temprano, yo vendré en cuanto pueda a entrevistarme con ella, ojala que cuando llegue ella todavía este trabajando— bromeo pero yo no lo encontré gracioso— te recetare algo para el genio Cullen, estas muy plomo

― Ya vete ¿sí?, quiero dormir tranquilo antes de que comience mi encierro

― Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

― Adiós— me oville en la cama e intente dormir.

Segundos, minutos, horas y más horas, aun estaba despierto el sueño parecía haberme abandonado, cuando ya era noche Will entro en la habitación.

― ¿Cómo se siente Señor?— pregunto al lado de mi cama

― Bien, ¿paso algo?

― Si, en realidad. Llego el informe que pidió sobre la nueva enfermera, la Señorita Swan.

― ¡ah! Qué bien— el mayordomo me extendió una carpeta de color azul, me enderece en la cama y la deje sobre mi regazo— Emmett me dijo que la mujer llegaría mañana temprano así que primero ven a la habitación y verifica que esté listo para después hacerla pasar.

― Como ordene señor

― Ahora déjame solo, gracias—

― A sus órdenes, que pase buenas noches

― Gracias, igualmente— el mayordomo asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Abrí la carpeta y dentro había un archivo de solo 3 hojas, comencé a leer y la vida de mi enfermera era de lo más común posible. Yo solo mande a investigar su vida académica y su historial policiaco, no tenía más interés en ella. Leí el informe y todo estaba bien, agradecía tener conocida como Kerry que podía asesorarme en este tipo de cosas, así no tenia que yo haber escogido a la mujer, sería una verdadera tarea. Deje el informe en mi buro, con lo que leí era más que suficiente, me recosté en la cama mirando el techo, ¿Cuándo demonios acabaría esta pesadilla? Todo estaba recién comenzando y lo único que quería es que acabara, las pastillas funcionaban maravillosamente, en solo unos cuantos minutos el sueño bajo rápidamente enviándome al mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más temprano de lo normal, el saber que hoy no podía ir a trabajar creó una cierta ansiedad en mí, estaba molesto, rabioso, Emmett me había prohibido hacer lo que más me importaba en la vida y por lo que precisamente _"vivía". _Estaba algo nervioso, la semana pasada había dejado al mando a uno de los directivos de la compañía, confiaba plenamente en el pero con Aro dando vueltas por todas partes no me podía asegurar de que todo marchara bien, de seguro mi padre sería el más feliz si cometiera algún error para dejarlo a él a cargo pero eso jamás se lo permitiría, no era por vanidad o por orgullo es por demostrar que yo soy tan o más competente que él, mis errores del pasado no podría enjuiciarme toda la vida, algún día mi padre terminaría por entender que yo había cambiado y era un hombre diferente ahora. Eran las siete con cincuenta de la mañana y el timbre de la casa sonó, la nueva enfermera había llegado. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que sentí el suave golpe en la puerta y el cuerpo de Will entrando por ella.

― Buenos días Señor, la Señorita Swan ha llegado— anuncio a los pies de cama

― Bien, llama a las criadas, mientras me baño quiero que arreglen la habitación.

― Si señor— me pare de la cama y me fui a al baño, disfrute como nunca la ducha, mientras el agua recorría por la piel de mi cuerpo comencé a pensar en el trabajo, mala idea resolví solo unos segundos más tarde inmediatamente una punzada de dolor atravesó mis sienes y un mareo la siguió. Me afirme en la baldosa de la muralla e intente componerme, cuando salí de la ducha hacia el baño aun sentía los residuos del intenso mareo, apoye mis manos en el lavabo y respire pesadamente para calmar las molestias. Pasaron unos cinco minutos antes de que me sintiera bien, tenía la cabeza un poco mas despejada y clara. Me vestí con un pantalón casual y una sudadera, cuando salí del baño todo estaba como yo quería, la cama perfectamente armada y lista para recostarme nuevamente.

― ¿no ha llamado Emmett?— pregunte mientras me metía en la cama, pase las manos por mi húmedo cabello.

― No señor, pero de seguro vendrá.

― Si ya me había comentado, en fin… no alarguemos más la situación, dile a la mujer que pase— le indique, Will salió junto a las muchachas. Espere unos segundos más, la luz se coló con fuerza por las ventanas cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir el mayordomo entro por ella seguido de una mujer.

Sus ojos bailaban a través de la habitación memorizando todo a su paso, la chica no debía pasar de los veintiocho años de edad, era de contextura extremadamente delgada y de estatura baja, fije mis ojos en ella tenía una figura completamente deseable, su cabello era de un color chocolate intenso. Sus ojos terminaron su recorrido y se fijaron en los míos, inmediatamente sentí la potencia de aquella mirada, su mano se recargo en el arco de madera y me dio una vista de su curvada cintura, tenía un enorme abrigo sobre sus hombros pero aun así se podía adivinar la contextura que tenia. Sin explicación alguna mi piel fue atravesada por una ráfaga de cosquilleos, su intensa mirada trajo a mi piel las más extrañas sensaciones, la de ella era de un color extremadamente blanco al igual que la mía. Aun nos seguíamos mirando no sé cuantos segundos pasaron pero parecían eternos, mi primera impresión podría describirla solo con una palabra, _Electricidad_…

- Sr. Cullen— me llamo la voz de Will pero por más que me llamara no podría haberle quitado los ojos de encina, algo en el color de sus ojos y en su rostro me había dejado prendado le presento a la señorita Isabella Marie Swan, ella es la nueva enfermera que se hará cargo de su cuidado.

- Buenos días Sr. Cullen— saludo con la voz más armoniosa que había escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo, era como había dicho, algo en ella me impedía quitarle los ojos de encima. Su mirada se intensifico, ni siquiera pensé en corresponderle el saludo, solo quería observar esos ojos y leer su mente, mi mirada intento buscar algún defecto visible en su rostro con el cual desprenderme de aquellos ojos pero me fue completamente imposible. al tener tanto tiempo mis ojos en ella, sus mejillas tomaron un débil color cereza, se había sonrojado, debo decir que fue una completa sorpresa hace años que no veía a una mujer sonrojarse solo por una mirada, las mujeres con las que yo trataba habían perdido la vergüenza hace mucho.

- William— dije con voz suave, la mujer levanto de inmediato su vista y pasó sus ojos en mí nuevamente, sentí el poder de esos ojos achocolatados sobre mi rostro.

- ¿si señor Cullen?

- ¿Le has explicado a la Srta. Swan las normas de esta casa?

- Si mi señor, ella ya está al tanto de todo.

- Entonces llama a Emmett para que se entreviste con ella.

- Si señor

- Ahora déjanos solos— le pedí, quería ser el único que mirara esos ojos en mientras estábamos los dos en la misma habitación. La observe por unos minutos mas pero ella no parecía reaccionar, estaba parada como una estaca en el suelo observándome, intente reprimir lo mejor que pude una sonrisa— ¿piensa quedarse ahí todo el día o comenzara a trabajar?— le pregunte con voz grave y autoritaria, esperaba que no fuera una completa incompetente.

- Claro que no… disculpe.

Se comenzó a mover rápidamente pero al parecer no sabía dónde, se paro en el medio de la habitación con sus pertenencias en las manos y me pregunto donde las podía dejar, le indique los sillones de la sala de estar prefería que no anduviera rondando por la casa todo el tiempo. Ella se fue directamente a la mesa donde Emmett había acomodado unas cuantas cosas ayer, me había dicho que posiblemente ella podría necesitar estas cosas si había una urgencia.

- ¿Dónde estudio usted?— le pregunte mientras ella estaba absorta en su tarea, ni siquiera se giro para molestarme, me molesto un poco que no lo hiciera, no me gustaba la gente que no me hablaba en la cara.

- Northwestern— respondió

- Buena universidad, ¿la envió Kerry?— pregunte solo para comprobar

- ¿la doctora Weeber?, si ella me envió

- Entonces usted debe ser una excelente enfermera, solo me enviaría a la mejor de sus filas.

- Creo que soy buena trabajadora señor Cullen nada más.

- Modesta también, ¿a caso tiene un ramillete de cualidades escondidas?— le pregunte con algo de sarcasmo ¿a caso era perfecta? Para perfeccionismo me bastaba con la del maldito que estaba en mi oficina en este momento.

- Solo trato de hacer mi trabajo Sr. Cullen— me respondió y soltó un suspiro

- Y dígame… ¿Qué calificación saco en la universidad?— a penas termine de formular la pregunta de sus manos se soltaron algunas cosas que cargaba, se giro y me examino con la mirada, ¿Quién demonios se creía para mirarme así?

- Sr. Cullen la doctora Weeber me envió porque pensaba que le sería de gran ayuda, lo que yo…

- No le permito que me levante la voz, esta es mi casa y usted es mi enfermera, ocupe el lugar que le corresponde. Mucho cuidado con que sus insolencias sean diarias porque no lo permitiré— la rete mientras ella abría su boca sin emitir ningún sonido, el solo hecho me permitió observar sus labios, tenía una boca delgada pero muy carnosa, sus labios eran de un color rosa pálido

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero usted no—

- Le vuelvo a repetir y espero sea la última vez, no permitiré jamás que vuelva a ocupar ese tono en frente mío, mis enfermeras son lo que son, enfermeras y nada más, ahora le pido de favor que vaya por mis medicamentos, deseo tomármelos. — sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación en busca de lo que le había pedido, me sentí un poco mal pero debía de establecer las reglas. Cuando entro nuevamente sonreí, si que era hermosa, tenía unas caderas torneadas y una cintura estrecha tal como había predicho, miro a mis ojos y sentí la ráfaga nuevamente pero esta vez hubo algo que me sorprendió bastante, la mujer que estaba parada en frente mío provoco un efecto que hace mucho tiempo no lograba sentir, hubiera deseado pasar mis manos por esa cintura y terminar con mis dedos fundidos en sus caderas— ¿los trajo?— le pregunte

- No señor lo lamento, pero yo no puedo administrarle nada aun— ¿Cómo que no podía administrarme nada? Era una enfermera, nuevamente la idea de su incompetencia se paso por mi cabeza.

- ¿a caso no es enfermera?

- Sí señor, pero como usted sabe no podemos administrar nada sin la orden de un medico, usted debe saberlo ¿no?— claro que estaba consciente, así que tendría que de igual manera llamar a Emmett para todo ¡perfecto!

- Vaya— bufe— entonces hubiera preferido a un doctor, ellos me habrían servido más— le dije con sarcasmo y soberbia, le había dicho a Emmett que era mejor un doctor. La mujer apretó sus puños y salió de la habitación, Emmett tendría que haber llegado ahora me tendría que aguantar los regaños de mi médico, ¿a caso el día no podía ser mejor? Paso un buen rato antes de que la puerta de mi habitación fuera tocada nuevamente, el golpe un poco mas tosco me indico que era Emmett quien tocaba— Adelante— concedí.

Nuevamente sentí las mismas cosas que la primera vez que la chica entro en mi habitación, su caminar, sus curvas, sus ojos… demonios ¿Qué diablos tenía esa chica que me llamaba tanto la atención?, nunca me había fijado tanto tiempo con una sola mujer, jamás había mirado a una por más que la viera pasar mil veces por en frente mío, las mujeres era objetos para usar y desechar pero por alguna extraña razón esta chica te llamaba a admirarla.

- Buenos días Edward— me saludo mi amigo

- Buenos días Emmett, veo que has conocido a la Enfermera Swan— le comente sonriendo— ¿Qué tal?— pregunte

- Es una excelente profesional Edward— me respondió mirándola con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, ambos se miraron y me sentí completamente aparte de ese mundo, ¿a caso ella y Emmett…?

- Veo hace amigos muy rápido Srta. Swan— comente molesto, esa mujer tenía algo que me confundía, no podía estar con Emmett si no jamás podría averiguar qué era eso que me hacia mirarla y no poder desprenderme de ella.

- Somos colegas— respondió girándose hacia el expediente, mire su espalda y mi mente comenzó a alucinar, podía ver claramente mis dedos recorriendo su espalda, ¡demonios! ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

- Que fácil es relacionarse— comente con pesadez, aun tenía mis ojos pegados en su espalda de pronto ella se giro y sus intensos ojos chocolate se conectaron los míos, apretó lo que tenía en las manos pero yo gire mi rostro, no entendía que demonios era lo que me prendaba— ¿no has recibido mis exámenes?

- No Edward, estará la próxima semana— me dijo— Bueno Bella, ahora examinare a Edward, asísteme por favor.

- Claro— le dijo.

Observe cada uno de sus movimientos, mi piel se lleno de pequeñas cosquillas al saber que pondría sus manos en mi cuerpo ¿Qué era esta sensación?, ¿estaba necesitado? Ayer había tenido sexo, no entendía como podía tener esta ansia y estos pensamientos por aquella mujer

- acércate— le pido Emmett, ella se cambio de lado y quedo al otro extremo mío— vamos Bella ayúdame a palpar su vientre— miles de cosquillas se dispersaron por todas partes. Tenía sensaciones extrañas que jamás habían aparecido antes.

Clave mis ojos en una sola parte, tenía que hacerlo ya que si no comenzaría a mirar como sus manos tocaban mi vientre.

- Súbele la camiseta necesito que palpes directamente a la piel— le ordeno Emmett, al parecer la muchacha estaba nerviosa sus manos temblaban al igual que la mayoría de su cuerpo, tenerla tan cerca fue despertando lentamente algo que no sabía que aun estaba dentro de mí.

- ¿te ayudo?— le pregunte, ella solo me miro con sus enormes ojos y asintió, en ese momento creo que lo que estaba emergiendo en mi se hizo aun más potente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi Libido salió a flote con solo una mirada de esta mujer. Tome mi polera y me la quite rápidamente dejando al descubierto mi torso, me recosté nuevamente en la cama, un escalofrió me atravesó al sentir el aire helado en mi piel descubierta.

Nuevamente puse mi vista en la nada justo antes de que sus dedos tocaran mi piel, daba gracias a dios por haberlo hecho antes de que ella me tocara. Cuando Isabella poso sus dedos en mi abdomen mi libido se disparo a velocidades inalcanzables, reprimí todo tipo de muecas, quería cerrar los ojos y por primera vez gemir ante el contacto de la piel de una mujer. Las manos cálidas de la mujer tocaron mi abdomen de arriba hacia abajo, muy pronto mi cuerpo se prendió con solo sus dedos, mi ávida mente comenzó a imaginar todo tipo de situaciones que yo ya había experimentado pero en ninguna de ellas había sentido este deseo tan grande recorrer toda mi piel, la mujer despertó en solo unos minutos todo el maldito deseo que cientos de mujeres habían intentado sacar a flote sin ningún éxito.

- Bella— la llamo Emmett, sentí que dio un pequeño salto

- ¿sí?

- ¿Cómo está el abdomen?

- Blando

- Bien, sigue entonces, auscúltalo por favor.

- Si— respondió y se alejo de mí, al momento de partir sentía mi Libido ardiendo al cien por ciento.

- deje unas cosas en mi maletín, iré por ellas— anuncio mi amigo, sentí el resbalar de algo y el estetoscopio que le había regalado a mi amigo hace un tiempo impacto de lleno en el suelo

- Cuidado— le advertí— ese fue un regalo para Emmett y sale caro.

- Lo siento—se disculpo, Emmett me regañó solo con su mirada y salió de la habitación

- ¿sabes ocupar eso?— se sentó en la cama a auscultarme quedando extremadamente cerca mío

- Claro… que si—

- Entonces ocúpalo— la apure, tener a esta mujer cerca mío no era recomendable, definitivamente tenía que alejarla de mi lado si no mi integridad y la de ella misma correrían peligro, mis bajos instintos no podía despertar y menos con ella. frunció su ceño y comenzó a trabajar. Sus manos se posaron en mi pecho, el estetoscopio recorría mi pecho escuchando los latidos de mi corazón, tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por tranquilizarlo y no evidenciar todo lo que pasaba dentro de mí. El estetoscopio se poso en la mitad del pecho, sentí una llamarada de calor en toda la zona que había tocado

- Mi corazón está aquí— le susurre, tome su mano y la dirigí hacia donde estaba mi tranquilo y controlado corazón pero fue el error más grande que podría haber cometido. Mi mano tomo la suya despertando definitivamente todo el deseo que había sido contenido ¿ella había despertado mi libido? ¿pero qué demonios tenía ella para excitarme de esta manera? ¡me tenia completamente envuelto en la sensación que me daba su suave piel

- ¿Qué… que…?— pregunto tartamudeando, iba a contestarle pero la puerta nos interrumpió, quite rápidamente mi mano al igual que ella.

- Lávate mejor tu cara, tienes una basura en tus ojos— le mentí haciendo para atrás, no soportaba tenerla cerca de mí, producía cosas que ni yo mismo sabía si podía controlar.

- Vas a tener que recordarle a esta señorita como se ocupa esto Emmett— dije enviando la conversación hacia otra parte.

- Edward, dale un respiro es su primer día— me pidió Emmett mirándola con pena, ella se paró de la cama y comenzó a hablar.

- Su corazón parece estar muy bien al igual que su respiración, doctor— se giro hacia la ventana y se perdió en el paisaje.

Comencé a comentarle a Emmett lo que había pasado esta mañana y unas cuantas cosas más, sin poder evitarlo cada vez que pude mire su inerte cuerpo, no podía evitar sentir deseos de ir y pasar mis manos por su cintura y pegarla a mi cuerpo, con solo tener esas ideas mi erección se comenzó a formar, estaba dura como hace mucho tiempo no pasaba. Definitivamente esta mujer era una bomba de sensualidad, escondida bajo ese traje de enfermera estaba la cura que me había hecho despertar de mi letargo sexual.

- Bella, adminístrale ahora los medicamentos, cuida muy bien las dosis ya que son bastante potentes—le pidió Emmett una vez que había terminado de examinarme

- Claro que sí, no te preocupes.

- Vaya Emmett— comente con molestia— ¡que familiaridad!

- Bien Edward, te dejo para que duermas, Isabella ¿me acompañas?

- Claro— respondió y se encamino rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Ambos salieron de la habitación dejándome completamente solo, rápidamente me pare al baño e intente relajarme, mire en el espejo y solté ese gemido que tenia atragantado en la garganta, la mujer me excitaba como hace mucho nadie lo hacía ¡pero si ni siquiera andaba con algo sexy o sus acciones eran premeditadas!, la chica realmente tenía algo que llamaba mi atención a niveles alarmantes.

- Sr. Cullen— me llamo asustándome, me lave la cara e intente desaparecer la poca excitación que ya quedaba— Sr. Cullen— volvió a insistir, la voz se sentía cada vez más cerca— Sr. Cullen, Sr. Culle— golpeo en la puerta del baño, aun no estaba lo suficientemente compuesto como para salir por lo que mi respuesta fue un poco agresiva

- ¡ACASO NO PUEDO VENIR SOLO AL BAÑO! O ¡HASTA ESO ME VAN A CONTROLAR!— le grite desde adentro. Cuando ya me sentía listo para salir ella estaba en la parte más recóndita del cuarto— ¡Dios mío! Te convertirás en mi sombra— le reclame mientras salía del baño con dirección a mi cama

- Lo lamento mu…

- No quiero tus disculpas, remítete a hacer lo que te corresponde. Dame mis medicamentos— asintió y me paso mis pastillas con un vaso con agua— Toma— le devolví el vaso después de la segunda dosis de agua— guardan silencio, cada vez que tomo esto debo dormir ya que si no estas pastillas me marean— necesitaba dormir y concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la mujer que tenía en frente—

- Está bien, le cerrare las cortinas

Me gire en contra de ella para solo no mirarla, en mi habitación sentía una extraña y deliciosa fragancia, creo que eran Rosas o alguna flor mas, la fragancia calo por mis sentidos y se grabo en mi memoria sensitiva ¿así olería su piel?, apreté las colchas de mi cama para reprimir la nueva oleada de deseo que apareció en mi cuerpo, necesitaba calmar este libido, por suerte hoy en la noche me visitaría una de las chicas de Jacob, definitivamente necesitaba descargar mi enorme excitación en alguien. El sueño que tuve fue reparador, un ruido me despertó de golpe haciéndome levantar inmediatamente, abrí mis ojos y la luz aun era intensa en la habitación, talle uno de mis ojos y mire la figura escultural de mi sexy enfermera que estaba parada en el medio de la habitación.

- ¿Qué hora es?— le pregunte a un medio dormido

- Las 6 en punto

- ¿ya te vas?—

- Sí señor, mi horario término— me dijo, mire el reloj de la pared y casi era la hora en la que me visitarían.

- Desperté justo a tiempo— murmure, mientras la chica se arreglaba tenía que ir al baño a alistarme yo también, me pre de la cama pero un mareo fue lo único que conseguí ganar— ¡maldición!— reclame molesto antes de que siguiera tambaleando sus manos se pasaron por mi cintura apoyándome en ella. mire de reojo su pequeña figura y nuevamente comprobé que era de una contextura extremadamente delgada pero que aun así tenia las proporciones justas y precisas, sus manos se apretaron contra mi cintura enviando todo el calor de sus manos a recorrer la piel de mi abdomen.

- Tómeselo con calma, debe ponerse de pie lentamente— me pidió, muy tarde dije en mi mente, el deseo de probar esa sensualidad despertó nuevamente y con más fuerza, me enfurecí por ser tan débil y no poder controlar mi libido rebelde en frente de una mujer

- No me dé ordenes— me solté— que tenga buenas noches Srta. Swan

- Nos vemos mañana señor Cullen, que pase buenas noches— camino con sus cosas, de uno de sus bolsillos cayo una tarjeta, me agache rápidamente sin que ella se diera cuenta y la cogí, el número de teléfono y todos los datos de Emmett estaba anotados. Una furia desconocida se formo en mi pecho, si ellos pretendían formar un romance no sería bajo mi techo.

- Un momento— la detuve

- ¡vaya!— sonreí burlesco— Emmett no pierde el tiempo y veo que usted tampoco— su cara se torno primero pálida y en solo unos segundos paso al mismo color de los tomates, sonreí al ver tan repentino cambio de expresión

- Buenas noches— me contesto cogiendo la tarjeta y retirándose lo más rápido posible de mi vista

Mientras caminaba me permití observarla y desear aun más ese cuerpo, la mujer había estado menos de 10 horas en mi habitación y ya necesitaba probar su piel ¿Cómo serian sus besos? ¿Cómo sonarían sus gemidos en mi oído? Suspire pesadamente cuando salió cerrando la puerta a su espalda, mi imaginación voló tanto que la erección que había contenido toda la tarde se disparo de inmediato.

Mientras disfrutaba de las pervertidas ideas que se formaban en mi mente mi pedido entro en la habitación, tal como la había imaginado.

- Buenas noches— saludo con un acento ruso— Edward, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Ven aquí— le ordene rápidamente

- ¡dios! Estas tan listo amor— gimió mientras pasaba sus manos por mi erección

- Déjate de rodeos y comienza a trabajar— le exigí tirándola hacia la cama.

Sin duda la llegada de esa mujer había cambiado la perspectiva de muchas cosas en mi vida, ¿Cómo lo haría para tenerla cerca sin romperle la ropa y cogerla con fuerza? No lo sabía, de lo único que era consiente es que esa chica había llegado para cambiar mi vida, Isabella Swan era un punto nuevo en esta rutina que jamás volvería a ser como antes, era la luz que se había colado en este mundo lleno de oscuridad.

_¡Nenas!, ¿sorprendidas?_

_Espero que si para las que pensaba que el POV de Edward era de un solo cap, déjenme decirles que NO, no será de un solo cap, si no de tres… (muahahahahahaha, risa malvada) Tiwii Cullen es mala… siiii y le gusta serlo muahahahahahaa._

_Lo hare de la siguiente manera ya que considero que hay muchas cosas que no saben y que merecen ser explicadas y no podría hacerlo en un solo cap a menos que tuviera como 100 páginas hahahaha, este solido es de 30 páginas y ni siquiera tiene un lemmon, suprimí los lemmon de Edward con las busconas para darles el privilegio de ser el con Bella el primero muahahahaah, bueno mis amores el siguiente cap es el segundo POV y espero que les guste._

_¡ESTOY NERVIOSA! No se como habrá quedado, acaba de salir del horno lo termine recién recién de escribir asi que espero les guste,en el blog obtuve 43 comentarios solo en este cap aqui en ff también me fue muy bien obtuve 70 comentarios solo en el capitulo anterior asi que imagínense como estoy. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo las amo con todo mi corazón y espero les haya gustado_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen **


	14. Necesidad, Edward POV

_¡WOW! ¡NENAS!_

_¿SE ESPERABAN QUE PUBLICARA ANTES?_

_ja ja ja ja ja... espero que no pero lo hice porque se que estan ansiosas_

_¿diganme si no soy buena?_

_ja ja ja ja ja..._

_bueno mis amores no las detengo mas ojala les guste, el siguiente pov ya esta en camino asi que noos leemos el proximo martes_

_las amo con todo mi corazon..._

_Con Amor..._

**Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

― Buenas noches— saludo con un acento ruso— Edward, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

― Ven aquí— le ordene rápidamente

― ¡dios! Estas tan listo amor— gimió mientras pasaba sus manos por mi erección

― Déjate de rodeos y comienza a trabajar— le exigí tirándola hacia la cama.

― ¡eres tan apasionado!— gimió cerca de mi oreja.

La lance sin pudor hacia la cama, la mujer cayó sobre el edredón y comenzó a arrastrarse como una gata en celo por encima de la cama, mire su anatomía, tenía unas largas piernas, unos ojos de un color muy expresivo y un cabello tan negro como la noche pero si poder evitarlo el libido que sentí con Isabela comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente.

― ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿no vienes?— pregunto llamándome con un dedo, tenía una sonrisa entre diabólica y libidinosa, su cara decía sexo por donde la mirase hasta sus expresiones se volvían cada vez mas asexuadas. El deseo que despertó aquella mujer seguía ahí pero por alguna razón no reaccionaba con esta mujer ¿Qué demonios tenía esa chiquilla que me había excitado de tal manera?

― Ven aquí, baila para mí— le dije tomándola del brazo y sacándola de la cama, me senté en una de las sillas de la orilla en la misma en la que había estado sentada ella. la chica comenzó a moverse descaradamente encima de mí, acariciaba sus pechos y pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, mire cada uno de sus movimientos detenidamente, su cuerpo parecía esculpido a mano era realmente una chica espectacular pero aun así mi mente estaba viajando hacia otro lugar, hacia un cuerpo o en realidad hacia una persona que era y se veía completamente diferente a esta.

― Eres tan sexy— me susurro mientras refregaba su intimidad sobre mi pantalón, en un día normal mi erección se habría vuelto loca con tal movimiento, la pasión se abría desatado en cantidades alarmantes… pero hoy no era un día normal puesto que sus estímulos no erizaron ni siquiera uno de mis cabellos. Una rabia incontenible fue lo único que sentí dentro de mi pecho, ¡había conocido a la mujer hace solo unas horas!, no podía ser que mi libido haya quedado tan prendado de ella ¡era imposible!

― ¡lárgate de aquí!— le grite apartándola de encima mío, la chica me miro sorprendida y a la vez molesta

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— pregunto en ruso

― Nada— conteste en el mismo idioma— dile a Jacob que hiciste tu trabajo y págate igual pero lárgate ahora mismo, hoy no tengo ganas— la chica recogió las pocas ropas que se había logrado sacar y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta maldiciendo una y otra vez. Tenía una furia que pocas veces había sentido— ¿Cómo demonios puede trastornarme tanto en solo una tarde?— aspire fuertemente y fue peor el olor de ella aun estaba rondando en la habitación. ¿Quién demonios era esa chica?, si antes no tenía interés ahora de tenia que saber quién era ella en realidad, era una necesidad.

Toque el timbre que conectaba a la estancia de Will y las mucamas, comencé a pasearme como león enjaulado por toda la habitación, ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Cómo es? ¿Tendrá novio?, ¿Quién demonios es Isabella Swan? Cuando ya me había dado unas cuantas vueltas en la habitación Will apareció en ella.

― Sr. Cullen ¿se siente mal?— me pregunto alarmado

― No, no— respondí un tanto ansioso— Will quiero que llames a mi equipo de investigación pero escúchame bien esto es totalmente confidencial, nadie puede saber nada de lo que voy a pedir.

― Si señor como usted ordene, ¿sobre quien hay que investigar?— pregunto mi mayordomo acostumbrado a estas peticiones, me gustaba saber bien con que gente estaba trabajando es por eso que mandaba a investigar siempre a mis nuevas contrataciones.

― A la enfermera nueva, Isabella— Will abrió sus ojos y me miro un tanto sorprendido

― Pero señor, la señorita Swan ya había pasado por su aprobación a caso…

― No, déjame terminar, esta vez quiero saber todo sobre ella, todo. ¿con quién vive? ¿Quién es su familia? ¿Quiénes son sus amigos? ¡todo!— exclame ansioso— si es necesario diles que pueden ocupar más recursos por si necesitan a más gente pero quiero el informe aquí lo más pronto posible a lo mas mañana por la tarde.

― Bien señor, como usted diga— comencé nuevamente con mi paseo, tenía mucho que pensar antes de que llegara ese informe, sentía la mirada de Will en mi pero no me importaba que me viera en este estado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía realmente atraído a una mujer y no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad— ahora déjame solo— le pedí mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones de mi habitación, Will nuevamente me miro extrañado pero salió sin hacer ningún comentario.

Mi mente comenzó a recordar todo el tiempo que había estado sin estos sentimientos, creo que desde que asumí la presidencia de esta empresa el deseo y el placer de mis relaciones había disminuido con los años. Yo asumí el rol de presidente cuando tenía veintidós años, era solo un chiquillo malcriado y lleno de dudas que tenía un imperio en sus manos. Recuerdo perfectamente que en ese entonces era poco lo que me importaba la presidencia de Cullen Enterprise, la tome más que nada por presión de mi padre y porque Alice nunca quiso hacerse cargo. Lamentablemente cometí muchos errores y creo que por esos estoy pagando ahora, la relación con mi padre se deterioro con el tiempo sin poder evitarlo. Yo me farree el amor que él sentía por mí, fui un estúpido y un inmaduro, realmente era un pendejo inmaduro.

― _Níkolas_— susurre con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad de la habitación, aun podía recordar el error más grande que gatillo el odio de mi padre hacia mí.

_"Ese día íbamos a una fiesta, Níkolas, mi hermano mayor estaba celebrando su titulación en la universidad, el tenia veinticuatro años y yo solo dieciséis. La celebración era en la casa de su novia, Nataly. Papa no sabía que íbamos a salir pero yo estaba tan ansioso por ir que moleste a mi hermano toda la semana para que nos escabulléramos de papa sin que se diera cuenta._

― _Eres un niño consentido— me dijo frotando mi cabello— tienes suerte de que te quiera tanto y nunca te pueda decir que no_

_Me dijo con una sonrisa, mi hermano era casi un padre para mi, era el más atento, mas cariñoso, se preocupaba como nadie de Alice y de mi. Aunque estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia siempre estaba pendiente de mi, llamaba y preguntaba todas las semanas como me iba en mis estudios, con el podía conversar de todo, simplemente tenia la mejor relación con el, amaba demasiado a mi hermano. Esa noche me vestí con mi mejor ropa, sería mi estreno en sociedad, el próximo año salía del colegio y estaba próximo a entrar a la universidad, era por esa ansia que me comía la curiosidad por ir, ¿Cómo sería ser alumno de universidad?, tenía que ir a esa fiesta como fuera. Con Níkolas nos escabullimos por los enormes jardines de la casa hacia los estacionamientos, sacamos su coche del aparcamiento y salimos raudos de la vista de papa, el jamás me iba a permitir salir tan joven y a una fiesta que consideraba de mayores pero mi querido hermano siempre consentía todas mis niñerías puesto que me ayudo a salir y me llevo a donde yo tanto quería. Cuando llegamos era la sensación, yo era el hermano de Níkolas Cullen, el chico más popular del campus y el graduado con honores de la facultad, me sentía orgulloso de ir a su lado el era como un héroe para mí. La fiesta fue genial, baile y bebí más de la cuenta a eso de las tres de la madrugada fui por Níkolas pero él estaba en peor estado que yo, sentí un poco de miedo ya que no podía llamar a mis padres y decirles que ambos estábamos borrachos, definitivamente esa no era una opción, decidí esperar hasta que se me pasara un poco la borrachera y me llevaría a mi hermana daba gracias a Dios que me había enseñado a conducir ese mismo verano. Al paso de una hora ya casi no quedaba casi nada de alcohol en mi cabeza puesto que tome a Níkolas quien estaba completamente borracho y lo empuje hacia el auto para poder irnos a casa y entrar sin que nadie nos descubriera._

_Como pude encendí el auto y me fui por la carretera, todo estaba tan tranquilo que nada me hizo presagiar lo que pasaría solo unos minutos más tarde, un enorme camión carguero nos choco de frente matando a mi querido hermano en cosa de segundos, yo Salí con múltiples quebraduras y casi en coma pero sobreviví, yo lo hice pero mi hermano no. Mi padre hasta el día de hoy me culpa de la muerte de él, de su primer hijo, de su favorito, del próximo presidente de Cullen Enterprise. Aun podía recordar su reacción cuando desperté._

― _¡Edward! despertaste— dijo mi madre cuando entro en mi habitación, por lo que el doctor me conto llevaba casi un mes en coma pero aun nadie me había querido decir lo que paso con mi hermano._

― _¡Tú!— grito mi padre entrando por la puerta— ¡maldito hijo de puta!— se abalanzó contra la cama tomando del cuello para ahorcarme, sus ojos reventaron en lagrimas— ¡tú lo hiciste! ¡tú lo hiciste! ¡tú lo mataste! ¡me quitaste a mi hijo!— gritaba mientras apretaba mi cuello, a mi alrededor los gritos desesperados de mi madre se perdían junto con mi conciencia, sentí que el aire se me escapaba pero aun así podía pensar, ¿yo lo mate? ¿yo lo hice? ¿a caso yo había matado a mi hermano?... si, para mi padre siempre será mi culpa, Níkolas Cullen había muerto por mi culpa y esa será la cruz que tendría que cargar por toda mi vida._

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al recordarlo, mi padre me odiaba porque le había arrebatado lo más preciado para él, yo jamás seria como mi hermano y tampoco aspiraba a serlo pero el siempre me había comparado con el, haciéndome ver cada uno de mis errores. Peor fue el después, yo me vine a estudiar a este país dejando sola a mi familia, pasaron los años y cuando tuve el dinero y el poder comencé a hacer mal uso de mi cargo. Perdí muchísimos millones apostando y derrochándolo en fiestas, mujeres y amigos, sabía que había sido un maldito imbécil, la depresión de nunca haber podido ganarme el cariño de mi padre me llevo a ser un insensato y a gastarme lo que no era mío, siempre he dado gracias a dios que alcance a detenerme antes de que nos fuéramos a quiebra, esos dos errores mi padre jamás me los iba a perdonar para el siempre seria el asesino de su querido hijo y el chiquillo que casi los llevo a la quiebra. Voltee la vista hacia la ventana, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, el tiempo y la vida me habían hecho madurar el error que cometí yo mismo lo arregle, el dinero que tome lo devolví y triplique en poco tiempo pero para Carlisle eso no era suficiente, el siempre quería mas y por supuesto Níkolas jamás habría hecho algo tan horrible como lo que yo hice, yo siempre había sido un error en su vida.

El nuevo día llego dándome una razón más para levantarme, eran casi las siete con treinta e Isabella estaría pronta a llegar, me levante y bañe rápidamente, cuando Salí de mi habitación me encontré a Emmett entrando en ella.

― Buenos días Edward

― Buenos días Emmett, ¿Cómo estás?— pregunte mientras me pasaba la toalla por mi cabello, el refregar y el movimiento me produjeron un mareo, cuando me di cuenta que iba en dirección hacia el suelo Emmett me atajo antes de caer

― Será mejor que te recuestes, aun te dan mareos y dolores

― Si pero creo que son más suaves, no me han dado dolores fuertes.

― Qué bueno, ¿Cómo le fue a Isabella?

― Bien, creo… no puse mucha intención en ella— mentí con maestría

― Espero llegue hoy— bromeo

― Lo hará— si no la iría a buscar, tenía que saber que era lo que me atraía tanto de ella y la mejor forma para hacerlo era tenerla lo más cerca posible.

Emmett me pregunto unas cosas y comenzó a examinarme, cuando menos lo pensé un delicado golpe en la madera de la puerta me hizo sobresaltarme.

― Pase— indique con ansias, por la orilla de la puerta se deslizo una delicada mano, el cuerpo de la señorita Swan entro lento a la habitación y comenzó a recorrerla con sus gráciles pasos. Mi cuerpo contuvo la misma reacción pero aumentada en un tanto, sentí las mismas cosquillas y la electricidad pero esta vez no solo se concentraban en mi libido o en mi excitación si no que recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, sentí un extraño vacio en mi estomago, ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?, la chica me miro a los ojos y creo que la cohibí con la mirada que le estaba dando, mis ojos trataron de absorber lo que más podía de ella, su rostro, sus expresivos ojos, su piel, su cuerpo… un jadeo de puro deseo se junto en mi garganta, trague pesadamente para ahogarlo junto con las demás sensaciones que se concentraban en mi en este momento. ¿Qué estaba haciéndome esta mujer?

― Buenos días— la salude

― Buenos días— respondió seria intento cambiar la vista pero aunque no me mirara mis ojos querían seguirla observando

― Buenos días Bella— la saludo Emmett con una familiaridad que fue como un balde de agua fría.

― Buenos días Emmett— respondió, su piel se torno de un color rosáceo muy fuerte, ¿se había sonrojado por el saludo del? ¡maldita sea!, llevaban dos días en mi casa y ya se había formado un romance entre ellos ¡no podía ser! ¡ella no podía estar con Emmett!, no podía.

― ¿Bella?— pregunte extrañado— ¿Por qué la llamas así?— le pregunte conteniendo la rabia en mis palabras.

― Es el diminutivo de Isabella, ¿no Bella?

― Si es verdad

― Oh— solté un jadeo— veo que se han hecho muy buenos "Amigos"— agregué con sarcasmo

― Claro somos colegas, tu y yo también tenemos una excelente amistad

― Pero nosotros somos hombres— agregue molesto, Emmett estaba de espaldas y la chica lo estaba mirando, unos segundos más tardes nuestras miradas se conectaron y dos sentimientos se esparcieron por mi junto con su mirada, la electricidad y la rabia.

― Bueno Edward, comencemos el día. ¿Bella?— la llamo— asísteme por favor.

― Claro

Estuvieron toda la maldita mañana juntos, él le explicaba cosas y ella muy atenta escuchaba, mi ceño permaneció fruncido la mayoría del día, ¿Por qué me molestaba verlos juntos? Tal vez porque no podía evitar sentir esto mientras la veía, ella era hermosa, tenía que reconocerlo pero su belleza no era como la normal, la que veía día a día con las chicas de Jacob ellas eran unas meras muñecas,_ Bella era una mujer, real… que sentía y se expresaba que podía realmente sonrojarse y sentir algo más que placer_, ella era la persona más humana que había conocido en mucho tiempo, tenia sentimientos y sabia expresarlos eso era una de las cosas que podría decir me atraían y bastante de ella. La tarde llego y con ella los problemas, Will en horas de la tarde entro con la peor de las noticias, alguien en la empresa se había equivocado en unos balances de una reunión muy importante, no sabía porque tenía la sensación de que alguien podía estar coludido con Aro para que todo me saliera mal, sabía que desde la casa no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Le pedí a Will que le diera instrucciones a Frederick que trajera los papeles a la casa no tendría otra opción que hacer el trabajo yo mismo. El hombre llego casi una hora después, venia nervioso, él sabía perfectamente que si pasaba algo Aro tomaría las riendas de la empresa y lo más probable era que muchas de mis personas de confianza salieran de ahí además de toda la gente de escasos recursos que estaba protegida por mí, no estando yo en la presidencia el centenar de obras benéficas que hacíamos al mes se quedarían sin patrocinador, no podía permitirme salir de allí, tenía que mantenerme como presidente.

― Sr. Cullen— intento decirme pero levante la mano para que me dejara hablar

― Respira— le dije, lo necesitaba calmado— dime exactamente que paso.

― Sr. lo lamento… los balances de este mes no los alcanzaron a llevar a corrección, se presentaron tal cual en la junta de accionistas causando un enorme enojo en ellos.

― ¡DEMONIOS!— grite exasperado, tenía a muchísima gente para que se fijaran en esas cosas ¿Cómo se les había pasado un error así?— ¿para qué carajo les pago? ¡explícame!— lo apure

― Para… para hacer bien nuestro trabajo— respondí con pesar en sus ojos, sabía que él no tenía la culpa pero estábamos tan presionados que descargue todo en el, arrepintiéndome al momento después

― ¡entonces porque demonios hacen las cosas mal! Te das cuenta que hemos perdido tiempo valioso en esto. ¡exijo saber quién es el responsable!— exigí

― Es… es… uno de los contadores

― Entonces que sea removido de inmediato, no puedo trabajar con incompetentes— le pedí, si esto se había pasado era porque alguien me estaba jugando chueco, esperaba haber acertado

― Si… si señor

― Ahora déjame los papeles para revisarlos, antes de las 5 quiero que pasen por ellos.

― S..si señor— me relaje un poco al saber que podría corregir esto así el maldito de Aro no intentaría sacarme con esta excusa, me enojaba de manera increíble pensar en los errores de los que se podría aprovechar.

― ¿Qué me ve?— le pregunte al verla tan aborta mirándome, parecía sorprendida, no me gustaba que conociera la faceta dura que tenia pero tenía que ser así con mis empleados, todos sabían por lo que pasábamos y tratábamos de hacer todo correctamente.

― Nada— respondió nerviosa

― ¿piensa que soy muy duro?— le pregunte de repente

― ¿las enfermeras podemos opinar?— me dijo haciéndome sonreír, nadie me había dado una respuesta así nunca, esta mujer era una cajita de sorpresas.

― Si yo se los pido claro que pueden

― Siento decepcionarlo pero eso no está dentro de mis funciones— bufe y mi ceño se frunció. Pasé las siguientes horas revisando todo, tenía que antes de las cinco arreglar este embrollo, cuando ya casi terminaba el maldito dolor de cabeza comenzó a molestarme, fue tanto en un momento que casi no lo podía resistir

― demonios— grite frustrado, tenía que terminar esto, por mi y por todos los que dependían de mi

― ¿sucede algo?— me pregunto desde un rincón, levante la vista, mire sus níveas y hermosas piernas, las tenia cruzadas dejándome ver parte de su muslo.

― Mi cabeza y la vista me están matando, necesito terminar pero me duele demasiado, ¡maldición!

― ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?— me pregunto sorprendiéndome completamente, intente disimular la sonrisa pero de igual manera salió un poco de ella, mi mente voló de inmediato ¿Cómo sería tenerla en la oficina todo el día? una completa tortura…. Tenerla así de cerca tentando mi libido no sería sano para nadie.

― ¿podría hacerlo?— le pregunte con la misma sorpresa

― Claro señor, estoy aquí para asistirlo.

― Bien, entonces podría leerme estos balances en voz alta.

― Claro— me respondió, se paro del sillón pero los libros que tenia sobre su regazo cayeron al suelo esparramándose por todas partes

― lo siento— me susurro mientras los recogía, me pare a ayudarla podía ser prepotente, sarcástico y muchas cosas mas pero un caballero jamás lo dejaría de ser y menos con una dama tan… hermosa como lo era ella, sin duda era un placer ayudarla. Levante unos cuantos libros, mis ojos se fueron de inmediato a la piel de su brazo, su chaqueta se había levantado dejando ver un poco de la piel pero esta la tenia morada, magullones y hematomas se extendían por toda la piel que ahora estaba descubierta. Trato de taparse pero no pudo evitar que me diera cuenta ¿alguien le habría pegado?

― ¡dios!— comente reprimiendo las ganas de preguntarle, no quería que pensara que me interesaba, lo peor fue la respuesta que le di, una completa estupidez— ¡bah!— bufe— si tiene sexo masoquista y duro con su novio no tiene que avergonzarse, cada loco con su tema. Solo dígale que no le deje tanta marca— me levante ante su atónita mirada, deje los libros en un estante cercano y me fui a recostar nuevamente, no sé cuanto rato habría pasado pero ella aun seguía ahí con la vista perdida y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de mis palabras, su expresión poco a poco cambio, paso de una rabia a pena en cosa de segundos, mire sus ojos y se pusieron rojos e hinchados ¿a caso quería llorar? ¡maldito imbécil! ¡soy un completo imbécil!

― ¿necesita que le lea?— articulo con los dientes apretados

― Claro— respondí disimulando mis dudas con una sonrisa— prosiga.

Paso leyéndome un buen rato, cuando sus ojos parecían explotar se excuso y corrió hacia la puerta, me sentí mal de inmediato ¡había sido un maldito imbécil! Yo no sabía su historia realmente ¿y si alguien la golpeaba? ¿O tal vez si…? ¡No! No quise imaginarme nada, sabía que esta tarde descubriría todo sobre su vida así que me mordí la lengua e intente calmar mi ansiedad, esperaba no haber hecho demasiado daño con mis inoportunos comentarios. Mientras analizaba mis pensamientos Will entro en la habitación.

― Sr. Cullen…— iba a decirme pero se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Bella— ¿y la señorita Swan?

― Creo que esta en el baño ¿Qué pasa?

― Llamo su jefe de seguridad, hoy en la noche vendrá a entregarle el informe que pidió, dice que vendrá personalmente ya que encontró muchas cosas "irregulares".— me dijo haciendo las comillas

― ¿"irregulares"?— comente arqueando una ceja— ¿a que se referirá con eso?— susurre.

― ¿Qué le digo?

― Déjalo pasar a penas llegue, hoy tendré visitas pero la despachare de inmediato a penas llegue que suba— cuando termine de dar instrucciones Bella entro nuevamente en la habitación, mire su rostro y por primera vez vi unos ojos cargados y una expresión de dolor en su cara. Me sentí mal de inmediato, la mire detenidamente y me fue inevitable esconder una mueca de desagrado hacia mí mismo, era un maldito patán. Nunca me habían preocupado los sentimientos de las mujeres a excepción de mi madre y hermana pero al parecer los de Bella no me eran completamente indiferentes— entonces dejémoslo así Will, ya sabes que hacer— le dije mirándola ella levanto la vista y nos observamos por algunos momentos.

― Srta. Swan— Will llamo su atención— ya son las 6 es hora de que se retire— una expresión de alivio atravesó su rostro, no podía esperar más para que ese maldito informe llegara a mis manos.

― Está bien— recogió todo y rápidamente se despidió

― Hasta mañana— se despidió evitándome por completo

― Hasta mañana Srta. Swan— le respondí sintiendo el rechazo de su mirada.

Salió apresuradamente de la habitación privándome de su impactante presencia. Will asintió a mis órdenes y también se retiro, me levante raudo hacia el baño, me bañe en solo unos minutos, estaba muy ansioso la visita que tenía que recibir era de vital importancia, ese informe tenía que llegar a mis manos. Salí del baño solo con una toalla en la cadera cuando caí en cuenta de que no era la única visita que recibiría hoy.

― Buenas noches— saludo la mujer con tono sensual

― Buenas noches— le respondí— esta noche no necesitare de tus servicios, dile a Jacob que te pague de igual manera, miente y di que hiciste tu trabajo— la chica me miro con asombro pero asintió— ahora retírate— le dije y me dispuse a cambiarme ropa, me metí en mi closet y escogí algo sencillo. Mientras me cambiaba sentí la puerta cerrarse, no me interesaba el sexo con esas mujeres ahora mi cabeza tenía solo a una dentro de ella y necesitaba saber exactamente quien era la mujer que ocupaba mis pensamientos. Mi cabeza comenzó a manifestarse con un pequeño dolor, intente suprimirlo lo que más pude, tenía que leer ese maldito informe, media hora más tarde la puerta sonó y entro la persona que estaba esperando con tanta ansia.

― Buenas noches Señor— me saludo Claude, mi jefe de seguridad

― Buenas noches Claude, ¿traes lo que pedí?— pregunte directo al grano, me senté en uno de los sillones y le indique que lo hiciera también, el hombre abrió un maletín de color negro y saco una carpeta de tono transparente.

― Aquí esta señor pero creo que debería saber que encontré ciertas irregularidades en la vida de la investigada

― ¿cómo cuales?— pregunte arqueando nuevamente mi ceja

― Creo que cuando lea se dará cuenta de lo que digo en todo caso el informe esta completísimo tiene todos los datos que usted podría necesitar, logramos averiguar la vida de la muchacha y la de su familia. Ojala le sirva

― Gracias— le respondí comenzando a leer— ahora puedes retirarte.

― Sí señor, nos vemos—

― Adiós— el hombre se paro y salió rápidamente, las ansias que tenían se desbordaron por las hojas de aquel informe, comencé a leer con desenfreno.

_*Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan_

_*Edad: 25 años_

_*Profesión: Enfermera titulada (Universidad de Northwestern)_

_*Familia: Charly Swan (padre, discapacitado), René Swan (madre, muerta), Carmen Grabb (Madrastra), Katherine Swan (hermanastra)_

_*Antecedentes familiares:_

_Charly Swan: Abogado, 50 años, discapacitado debido a una embolia cerebral, historial policial intachable. Casado por primera vez con René Swan (Muerta), Casado por segunda vez con Carmen Grabb _

_René Swan: Muerta al dar a Luz a su primera hija, Isabella_

_Carmen Grabb: Madrastra de Isabella, madre de Katherine, Esposa de Charly. Mujer con un amplio historial policial, detenida por:_

_(Cada proceso fue apelado por su abogado luego de ser condenada obteniendo la absolución)_

_Porte ilegal de drogas __Porte ilegal de armas__Múltiples detenciones por escándalo publico__Hurto simple__Lesiones personales__Violencia intrafamiliar__Consumo de drogas__Alteración del orden publico__Hurto agravado (robo con intimidación, ataque contra un indefenso)__prostitución_

_*Condenas:_

_Violencia intrafamiliar: agresión a un menor (hija) y a un minusválido (esposo) el abogado apelo a la condena ya que la acusada no tenía antecedentes vigentes por tanto se condeno a un mes de prisión privativa de la libertad. La denuncia fue efectuada por la hijastra de la acusada : Swan, Isabella Marie_

_Como antecedente adicional recabamos la información de que la investigada vive en un barrio de extrema pobreza además de que su padre está enfermo y es ella quien mantiene la casa. Vecinos cercanos al departamento donde ella vive me contaron que hace poco ella había tenido una disputa con su madre que había terminado en la encarcelación de la mujer, la investigada fue golpeada por la acusada pero no fue a constatar lesiones a un hospital. También podemos agregar que la investigada ha buscado propiedades en el último tiempo._

Caí inmediatamente en cuenta, esos eran los moretones que tenia ella en el brazo, su madrastra le había pegado y las huellas de esa agresión se encontraban marcadas en su piel. Apreté las orillas del informe y contuve la enorme rabia que apareció de repente en mi pecho ¿Cómo alguien podía mancillar tan hermosa piel?, me era incomprensible, _así que estaba buscando casa_, ella de seguro quería sacar a su familia de ese infierno. Seguí leyendo aquellos papeles, la vida de Bella estaba plasmada en esa carpeta, cuando termine de leerlo por cuarta vez era un experto en su vida, podría hasta conocerla mejor que ella ya que habían datos hasta de cuando ella era un bebe. Esa noche al fin pude conciliar el sueño en paz, el molesto dolor de la tarde se había esfumado, creo que mi noche no pudo ser mejor, conocía a Bella un poco mas ahora solo me faltaba descubrir porque me atraía tanto, lo mejor de todo era que ya sabía cómo ayudar, no podía dejarla sola a la merced de esa maldita mujer, sin duda no la conocía pero ya se había convertido en una de mis enemigas.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y aun no podía descubrir que era lo que me atraía de ella, miraba su rostro, sus hermosos ojos y facciones, su cuerpo, sus movimientos, todo, cada cosa me podía dar una señal del porque pero por más que la mirara no podía adivinar lo único que podía hacer era mirarla siempre, observar todo lo que hacía, a pesar de verme como un maldito sicópata o un jefe muy autoritario no me importaba, prefería ser eso a dejar de contemplarla. Habían pasado ya dos semanas de que ella llego, habíamos tenido unas discusiones a lo largo de los días pero nada importante, ella me sacaba de quicio, la personalidad altanera me atraía enormemente me gustaba hacerla enojar para ver a que limite podía llegar, cuando se enojaba sentía unas locas ganas de ponerla contra la pared y… Besarla, besarla como se que nadie lo ha hecho, mi cuerpo se enardecía solo de pensar en probar su boca, estaba seguro que sus besos serian un manjar de los dioses. Un mañana Frederick me llamo completamente preocupado por un proyecto que tenía que iniciar la próxima semana y aun no estaban listas unas autorizaciones.

― Todavía no entiendo porque demonios no han salido las autorizaciones de los arquitectos— le dije después de media hora hablando de lo mismo, estábamos construyendo un edificio en la ciudad de Vancouver y necesitábamos los permisos para iniciar una nueva parte de la construcción, mire el reloj ya eran las ocho en punto, Bella debe estar por llegar. Odiaba que me viera discutiendo con mis empleados, como ya lo anticipaba solo unos momentos más tarde sentí la puerta abrirse y un cuerpo deslizarse hacia dentro— ¡demonios!— grite mirando hacia el jardín de la casona— no me importa, Frederick haz lo que tengas que hacer pero el proyecto de Vancouver tiene que iniciar la próxima semana, no hay mas plazos.

Comencé a darme vueltas como loco, cuando me gire ahí estaba tan imponente y hermosa como siempre, fruncí el ceño por la reacción que provocó en mi, todo tipo de sentimientos pasaron por mi cabeza y mi cuerpo solo con mirarla ¿Cómo podía producir tanto en tan poco tiempo?, había pasado años estando con las mujeres más hermosas del mundo y ahora venia una, solo una que era diferente y lo cambiaba todo, sin duda el sentirla viva cerca mío me hacia desearla aun mas, Bella era una persona que sentía, cosa muy escasa en mi mundo. Comencé nuevamente con mi paseo, observe que ella se sentó en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca a esperarme. Su sola presencia dentro de un espacio cerrado me ponía un tanto nervioso, el aroma de Rosas y otras especias se colaba por mi nariz poniéndome ansioso. Pase mis manos reiteradamente por mi cabello solo para desahogar la frustración que sentía de no poder oler su piel, ¿Cómo sería su aroma? ¿Olería igual de bien que esta esencia?. Una rabia broto de mi pecho, no entendía como esta mujer me ponía así de nervioso, estaba hecho un atado, no podía ni siquiera pensar, colgué de repente furioso por no poder controlar mis impulsos, aquí nuevamente venia el Edward maldito, el que tenía como tarea alejarla de mí lo más posible, sin duda yo no era bueno para ella. Haría todo lo posible por conocerla y descubrir porque me atraía tanto pero hasta ahí no mas, yo no sería el que dañara su vida.

― ¿Quién la autorizo para entrar?— pregunte enfurecido por mi falta de autocontrol

― Nadie, solo vine a comprobar que estaba bien— me respondió altivamente, se paró de donde estaba y se acerco a mí, un grave error, la sensación que me provocaba se incremento al doble.

― Pues ya me vio, ahora lárguese— respondí escondiendo mi mirada, cerré los ojos y reprimí un jadeo de frustración

― No puedo—

― ¿Cómo que no?, ¡Le ordeno que se vaya y me deje solo!— le grite desesperado porque se alejara, si se quedaba unos cuantos minutos mas no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

― ¡no puedo dejarlo solo!— suspiro mirándome directamente a los ojos y provocando las mas aterradoras sensaciones— mire Sr. Cullen, se que para usted esto es incomodo, me refiero tener a alguien a su lado todo el tiempo…

― Por supuesto— asentí

― Lo sé, pero lamentablemente usted me está pagando por esto, por mantenerlo seguro y porque nada malo le suceda, así que le pido de favor que coopere con esto, así lo dos saldremos ganando.

― Claro, si a mí me pasa algo usted ya no recibirá el cuantioso cheque que le pago— me mordí la lengua de inmediato, ella necesitaba el dinero y sabía exactamente como ayudarla aun mas a conseguirlo.

― Eso es obvio, usted tampoco trabaja por dulces señor Cullen, todos tenemos nuestro precio en esta vida, todos— me dijo y cambie rápidamente mi expresión, tenía que intentar esconder la admiración que sentía por sus respuestas

― Bien, entonces quédese aquí. Debo hacer unas llamadas así que manténgase en silencio.

― Está bien, lo hare, pero después tenemos que ir a su habitación para hacerle su chequeo

― ¡ya quiere tocarme!— bromee, ella cruzo sus brazos y sonrió burlonamente, era la primera vez que la veía hacer eso… y me encanto

― O si señor, no sabe, espere toda la noche para ponerle las manos encima—

― Veo que está sacando las garras Srta. Swan— me sorprendió su respuesta pero me agrado darme cuenta que era una mujer con bastante carácter— cuando llegó no decía ni pio y ahora contesta a todo lo que digo.

― Solo expreso mi punto de vista señor Cullen o ¿eso no está dentro de mis funciones?— me pregunto haciéndome formando una sonrisa, suprimí al máximo la enorme sonrisa que quería salir.

― Si, ya que no quiero un bloque de concreto como enfermera, pero no abuse— le advertí en tono serio pero quería solo reírme, lo que más me gustaba de ella era eso, ¡que sentía! Se enojaba, se avergonzaba, todas expresiones que ya no veía en mi vida y que ella había traído nuevamente a mi mundo, recordé lo que debía hacer, era muy importante ayudarla y pronto— Srta. Swan— la llame y levanto su cabeza para mirarme

― ¿dígame?

― Quiero avisarle que ahora su cheque será cancelado semana a semana

― ¡ah!— exclamo totalmente confundida— ¿entonces mi salario se dividirá en las semanas del mes?— pregunto con una ingenua expresión, ¡tan hermosa! ¡tan humana!

― No— respondí con el teléfono en mis manos— el salario que iba a ser mensual ahora será semanal, alégrese le estoy subiendo el sueldo al triple.

― ¿Qué?— grito visiblemente conmocionada, levante una mano y le hice guardar silencio, esperaba que no me pidiera algún tipo de explicación ya que no podía decir, _Bella te subí el sueldo porque quiero ayudarte, se de tus problemas, porque siento una atracción monstruosa hacia ti y muchas cosas más_, mi mente se carcajeo… algún día tendría el valor para decirle lo que sentía, algún día.

El día paso rápidamente, a mi pesar. Mientras Bella estaba almorzando Will entro en mi habitación con el teléfono en la mano.

― Sr. Cullen, el señor Black necesita hablar con usted— mire con el ceño fruncido a mi mayordomo, lo que menos quería era hablar con Jacob, yo no tenía ningún interés en sus servicios.

― ¿diga?— pregunte acercándome el teléfono

― Hola Edward— me saludo con una molesta familiaridad— quería saber cómo van los servicios, ayer hable con Kathy y me dijo que no habías precisado de ellos— maldita bocona dije solo para mí— quería saber si pasaba algo ¿a caso no te gustan las chicas?

― No— conteste sinceramente— ahora busco otra cosa— le dije sin ningún ánimo de responder más preguntas— bueno Jacob tengo cosas que hacer, gracias por tus servicios, no te preocupes que te daré una excelente compensación por todo este tiempo— iba a colgar.

― ¡Espera!— me grito antes de que lo hiciera, acerque nuevamente el teléfono a mi oreja— pero dime Cullen ¿Qué es lo que buscas? Tal vez yo tenga eso que te gustaría encontrar

― Lo dudo— conteste con seguridad sabia que los sentimientos él jamás podría vendérmelos… pero esperen… comencé a pensar, sentimientos no pero…— tal vez si tengas algo que me sirva— le comente con expectación— aquí podría probar si era solo su apariencia la que me atraía— necesito una mujer de estatura media, ojos y cabello color chocolate, de piel extremadamente blanca y de contextura delgada.

― Buscas algo difícil pero no imposible— sentí la sonrisa por el auricular— no te preocupes que esta misma noche estará esa mujer en tu casa, que estés bien, adiós—

― Adiós— termine en el momento preciso.

Bella tenía una apariencia muy especial, tal vez eso era lo que me tenía atraído, su extraño color de ojos y cabello, su piel, sus delicadas y suaves manos, ¿sería solo eso?, esta tarde lo sabría. Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llego la hora de la salida de Bella y rápidamente se arreglo para salir, me extraño el apuro que tenia ¿tendría una cita?, sentí… furia, no me aguante a preguntar, tenía que saber.

― ¿una cita?— le pregunte de repente, ella me quedo mirando fijamente al igual que yo

― ¿Por qué lo dice?

― Por las prisas, jamás sale corriendo de esta casa

― No, solo tengo que hacer— tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, sentí aun más rabia porque se iba sin ni siquiera despedirse de mí. ¿me privaría de ver su rostro por última vez?

― Buenas noches Sr. Cullen— me dijo de repente girándose, la intensidad de su mirada me choco de frente, adoraba ese color, ella sabía perfectamente jugar con sus ojos y dejarme prendado de ellos.

― Buenas Noches, Srta. Swan— le respondí, salió de la habitación dejándome en un profundo silencio.

Por primera vez de que comencé a recibir los servicios de esas mujeres me sentía nervioso, la de esta noche era realmente importante, la sentía como una prueba de fuego, estaba convencido que podía ser esta la causa, ella era merecedora de un cuerpo envidiable además de unas facciones hermosas. Solo unos minutos después de que Bella salió alguien llamo a la puerta de mi habitación, entraron sin esperar una respuesta, me asombre bastante al ver a la mujer que tenía enfrente lamentablemente el asombro me duro muy poco, ella era muy mala copia de Bella una que ni siquiera produjo lo que yo esperaba, tal vez era muy perfeccionista pero esta no era ella, definitivamente no lo era.

― Buenas noches— saludo— mi nombre es Valery, no nos conocemos— comento sensual

― No, mi nombre es Edward— le dije, la mire nuevamente, ella tenía los ojos castaños y el cabello del mismo color pero no se asemejaban a los de ella, no era lo mismo. La mujer sin ni siquiera esperar una invitación se acerco y beso mis labios, cerré mis ojos ante el contacto, un aroma a flores me trajo a la mente la imagen de Bella, ella siempre olía a rosas y otras esencias. Mi libido comenzó a reaccionar lentamente, ¿Cómo sería tenerla entre mis brazos? Estrecharla y hacerle el amor hasta que no pudiera mas, acariciarla en sus partes más sensibles y descubrir las zonas que podrían llevarla a un orgasmo, la mujer que estaba frente a mí desapareció siendo suplantada por una imagen de Bella. Mi rápida mente no pudo evitar imaginarla a ella pegándose a mi cuerpo y gimiendo sobre mi boca, la mujer se pego a mi cuerpo rozando mi erección y despertándola con fuerza. Mis manos reaccionaron y se pasaron por su cintura estrechándola, el beso se hizo cada vez mas ansioso y las caricias más candentes— ¡Bella!— gemí contra sus labios, la chica sonrió contra los míos y siguió besándome.

El acto que le siguió a todo fue meramente provocado por la imagen de Bella, mis manos no recorrían una piel extraña era la imagen de su piel la que yo quería grabarme en mi cabeza, tome a la mujer con toda la fuerza que tenia y la puse apoyada en sus manos y rodillas sobre el edredón de la cama y rápidamente la penetre, con mucha fuerza. Ahí estaba yo follandome a una mujer con la imagen viva de Bella en mi cabeza, era un acto completamente pervertido pero está disfrutando al producto de mi imaginación, puse mis manos en las caderas de la mujer y levante la vista, tamaña fue mi sorpresa al ver que la puerta se entreabría y la figura de Bella estaba parada precisamente en la puerta, una explosión de placer al ver sus ojos se dio en mi cuerpo, penetre con todas mis fuerzas a la mujer haciéndola gritar del placer.

― ¡Ah!— gimió con fuerza bruta mientras le daba con fuerza— ¡Edward!— volvió a gemir cuando acelere el ritmo— ¡Ah! ¡Ah!— baje la vista de la puerta y cerré mis ojos, ver a Bella ahí mirándome me había renovado la imagen que tenia de ella, mire nuevamente y ahí estaba aun, el placer que provoco imaginármela así, rendida ante el placer, yo pudiendo acariciarla y penetrarla tanto como pudiera me hizo perder el control, definitivamente era ella la que despertada todo en mi, ella era la causa de que mi cuerpo volviera a la vida— ¡Ah!— grite cuando el orgasmo se desato en mi cuerpo, Bella, Bella, Bella, gritaba en mi mente, lo único que podía era imaginármela con aquellas mejillas sonrosadas gimiendo de placer. La imagen me perturbo más de lo que podría haber imaginado. La mujer cayo encima de mi cama, sonreí enormemente al descubrir lo que Bella realmente provocaba en mi, haya donde alcanzaba estos sentimientos que habían emergido por ella, levante la vista con una enorme sonrisa triunfal, las mejillas de ella estaban tal como me las había imaginado rosáceas y su boca entreabierta, me deleite solo con mirarla ahí, ¿le habría pasado algo? ¿ se abría excitado?, nos miramos por algunos segundos y la cara de pavor no se pudo evitar, antes de que pudiera gesticular algo ella salió corriendo dejando la puerta entreabierta.

― ¡qué exquisito!— dijo la mujer levantándose y poniendo sus manos en mi pecho, la mire a la cara y de inmediato caí en la cuenta de que ella no era la que yo había deseado, su solo rostro me provocaba nauseas, quite sus manos de mi cuerpo y me pare rápidamente de la cama

― Vete de aquí— le dije serio y un molesto, ella me miro extrañada

― ¿pero… pero?— intento replicar, ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

― Lárgate de aquí, ahora— amenace con voz rabiosa, la chica bajo su vista y rápidamente se vistió para salir de mi habitación. Cuando estuve solo me tire encima de la cama y suspire pesadamente— ¡Bella! ¡dios mío!— exclame con satisfacción— ¡Cuánto tiempo buscándote!— suspire nuevamente.

Era verdad, ¿Cuánto tiempo no había buscado a una sola mujer que me despertara de mi letargo?, lo que más me asustaba es que no solo hablaba del sexual, Bella despertaba sentimientos en mi que ni yo mismo conocía, ella era una maestra sin duda, solamente con esa belleza y esa personalidad podía decir que me había cautivado por completo, con enorme convicción podía decir que esa mujer me gustaba y de verdad. Esa noche no pude pensar en nada más que en ella, sentía su mirada, sus manos, su piel, me moría por verla mañana y comprobar que mis sentimientos hacia ella eran los que había pensando. Me dormir pensando en sus hermosos ojos y el aroma que me hacia soñar con ella cada vez más seguido. Al otro día el momento había llegado su suave mano golpeo la puerta, entro en la habitación completamente cohibida por lo que había pasado ayer, ella sabía perfectamente que la había visto.

― muy buenos días Señorita Swan— la salude como de costumbre, no quería que se asustara y se fuera de repente.

― bue… buenos días Sr. Cullen— respondió tartamudeando

― ¿Cómo durmió?, me imagino que muy bien— le comente, ella esquivo mi mirada y la deposito en otro lugar de su interés.

― ¡mi celular!— grito en voz alta

― Si, William lo encontró hoy en la mañana y lo apago, espero que tenga más cuidado con sus pertenencias, eso no habla bien de usted— no tenía idea de que estaba aquí, con todo el alboroto de anoche no me había dado ni cuenta. Entonces esa fue la razón para que se devolviera.

― Sí señor, no se preocupe— me respondió forzando una sonrisa.

Mientras las horas corrían, las miradas de ella se iban haciendo cada vez mas esquivas, por ninguna razón cruzamos miradas en esa mañana ella me evitaba todo lo que podía. Cuando el reloj estaba pasado del medio día Emmett llego a vernos, traía consigo los exámenes que me habían tomado en Houston. Sorprendentemente aquellos papeles decían NORMAL en cada uno de los análisis, sin poder creerlo intente replicar lo que decían los resultados.

― ¿Qué?— dijimos los dos al unisonó, nos miramos y ella se sonrojo.

― No puedo creerlo— comente enojado

― Si es verdad, míralo por ti mismo—Emmett me paso los exámenes y comencé a mirarlos, era frustrante ver que todo decía NORMAL.

― Pero si todo es normal entonces ¿Qué demonios tengo?

― Estamos ante un complejo caso Edward, sin duda no se que mas podríamos practicarte, estamos en un país muy avanzado donde la medicina es la mejor del mundo y aun no podemos descubrir lo que te paso.

― ¡demonios!— me pare inquieto y comencé a caminar por todas partes

― Tranquilo Amigo, se que…

― ¡cómo demonios me pides que me calme! ¡tú no eres el que tiene que estar encerrado todo el día!— me altere con su comentario, lo mire fijamente y el pareció notar la molestia

― Si pero…

― ¡ya basta!, no pienso hacer nada más. No estaré un día más aquí en la casa, mañana regresare a la oficina— le dije exasperado, estaba arriesgando mucho al estar aquí en la casa, Aro me estaba tomando la delantera a pasos agigantados

― Yo sabía que ibas a reaccionar así es por eso que solo tengo una condición para darte una alta provisoria

― ¿Cuál es?— le pregunte ansioso

― Que Isabella te siga acompañando— cerré mis ojos temiendo lo que eso conllevaría, estaba seguro de que no sería mucho tiempo el que me aguantaría el estar lejos de ella.

― ¡demonios! Está bien, todo con tal de que me dejes salir de aquí.

― Que te quede claro Edward que al primer atisbo de una recaída deberás volver al reposo, te recuerdo que en los dos meses que llevas en cama no has tenido ninguna recaída— solo dolores menores, recordé en mi mente. No dije el comentario ya que no quería que Emmett supiera.

― Está bien ¡Esta bien!, lo que sea con tal de salir.

― Bien, entonces te extenderé de inmediato el certificado, que te quede claro que será una alta provisional.

― Si, ya entendí— lo apure.

― Bella más tarde tómale a Edward unos exámenes de sangre y mándalos a analizar.

― Claro— le respondió

Emmett me entrego el preciado documento, estaba feliz de poder volver a la oficina y lo mejor de todo es que no necesitaba una excusa para llevar a Bella, mi mente ya había pensando en muchas teorías para justiciar su participación en la oficina.

― ¿Sr. Cullen?— me llamo

― Dígame— le conteste evitando mirarla, no podía tentar mi buena suerte

― Le tomare ahora las muestras de sangre.

― Está bien— cerré el periódico que leía y me prepare. Ella me indicaba siempre como tenía que hacerlo así que me senté y espere sus ordenes

― bien, ponga su brazo en la mesa— me pidió

― ¿así está bien?— le pregunte al sentir la cercanía con su piel. Descargas eléctricas me azotaron toda la parte que ella había tocado

― Si… así está bien— me respondió con rapidez, saco las muestras y me paso un algodón para secar la sangre que nunca salió.

― no salió nada— medite pasando el algodón por mi piel

― no, como siempre usted sana bastante rápido— sus agiles manos comenzaron a tapar las muestras cuando de repente recordé lo que había pasado ayer, ella aun no me contestaba

― Hoy no me respondió…— la mire

― ¿Qué cosa?— me contesto mientras etiquetaba cada frasco

― Si había dormido bien, con lo que anoche presencio puede que haya alterado algo en su dormir— le comente, fue tanta su sorpresa que soltó uno de los frascos con sangre, este se quebró en mil pedazos.

― No no… no se dé que, de que me habla, ¡demonios!— me respondió extremadamente nerviosa, comenzó a limpiar rápidamente todo el líquido que se había derramado.

Verla así de nerviosa y con su piel rosa me hizo estremecer, solo tomaron unos pocos minutos para que mi creciente excitación se desatara. Bella podía despertar hasta los más bajos instintos en mi, ella sabia inconscientemente como hacerme delirar por tenerla, en este momento moría por tocar su cuerpo. Eliminando la palabra pudor de mi lista me pare rápidamente hacia su encuentro, en menos de lo que había pensado amolde mi cuerpo al de ella, pase mis manos por su estrecha cintura gimiendo por el contacto que habíamos tenido, esto era como un verdadero sueño, mi autocontrol podía verse destruido en el suelo. Su boca soltó un enorme gemido cuando la apreté aun mas a mi cuerpo, sus manos cayeron sobre la bandeja afirmándose de ella. Las sensaciones de excitación y placer eran insoportables, era un placer extremo, jamás había estado así de preparado para tomarla, jamás alguien me habría despertado en tan poco tiempo.

― ayer la vi— le dije cerca de su piel, rose mi halito— estaba husmeando en la puerta, viste cuando estaba con Valery ¿cierto?— ella negó muy rápido con su cabeza— no mientas— le dije mientras con mis fuertes manos la pegue aun más duro contra mí, su boca soltó un exquisito jadeo que hizo palpitar aun mas mi erección haciéndola cada vez más notoria.

― Sr. Cullen… ¿Qué… Qué hace?— pregunto, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados y eran apretados cada vez que la pegaba contra mi cadera

― Nada, solo le estoy preguntando algo, respóndame— la presione una vez más provocando la tensión sexual más exquisita que había sentido ¡moría por tenerla ahora mismo!, su cadera se hizo hacia atrás y su cuerpo cayo arriba de la mesilla.

― Ah… Srta. Swan—respire lo más cerca de su cabeza— ¿está nerviosa?— pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

― Sr. Cullen— gimió con fuerza, mi erección estaba preparada para lidiar con ella, sentía todo mi cuerpo palpitar al mismo ritmo que mi excitación. La tome por la cintura y la hice girar dejándome ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

― Me lleve una gran sorpresa al verla observando, reconozco que ser observado por otra mujer aumento el placer— le dije, era un pensamiento extremadamente voyerista pero sabía que no cualquier mujer habría provocado ese efecto era ella solo ella. apreté con más fuerza mis manos sobre la piel de su cintura

― ¿Qué pretende?—pregunto con su cuerpo temblando, tenía la certeza de que estaba tan excitada como yo.

― ¿yo?, nada— le dije recorriendo su rostro y su cuerpo con mis ojos— nada, solo quería preguntar algo, además de comprobar si la había afectado vernos. Ya veo que sí.

Un maldito golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió, regrese rápidamente hacia mi cama, ella se giro y escondió su rostro de mi, se puso a ordenar frenéticamente las cosas que se habían esparcido en la mesa. Mire su cuerpo y nuevamente sentí esa enorme oleada de pura excitación.

― Sr. Cullen tiene una llamada— dijo Margarite una de mis mucamas.

― Gracias— respondí— ¿diga?— Frederick el hombre al que le había dejado la compañía a cargo comenzó a hablar muy rápido, se notaba nervioso y completamente tenso, me explico que Aro había despedido a unos empleados de confianza con la autorización de Carlisle y además había suspendido la mayoría de las obras benéficas que realizábamos en la ciudad. Mi ira se hizo mayor cuando me comento que estaba ocupando mi oficina ya que nadie le había habilitado una ¡jamás lo pondría en mi oficina!, antes muerto— ¡DEMONIOS FREDERICK!— le dije molesto por las malditas intromisiones de Aro, le grite al hombre, sabía que no tenía justificación pero no podía permitir que algo mas saliera mal— ¡COMO PUEDE SALIR TODO MAL! Se nota que yo no estoy a cargo, pero mañana a primera hora estaré allí, si, prepara una junta de directores, debo hablar con todos ellos

Tenía que poner las cosas en orden, todos tenían que recordar quién era el dueño de esa empresa, por mucho que mi papa figurara en los escritos como el dueño la sabia que más de la mitad del dinero era mío o era lo que yo había aumentado con mi esfuerzo. Mire hacia mis lados y Bella no estaba, apreté aun más el teléfono al darme cuenta que se había escabullido, minutos más tarde volvió, sus mejillas aun estaban ardiendo y sus ojos me miraban con vergüenza reflejada. Camino hacia donde estaban sus cosas y comenzó a guardarlas, había olvidado que eran las seis, como deseaba que algún día no se fuera, ¿Cómo sería tenerla toda la noche para mí?, me concentre en la conversación, el hombre comenzó a explicarme muchas cosas rápidamente, la cabeza comenzó a manifestarse lentamente, el dolor era como la levadura, fue subiendo poco a poco hasta que llego a un punto insostenible.

― no me interesa, ¡MALDITA SEA! Te dije que… ¡Ah!— grite por el dolor que me atravesaba el cuerpo, no me importo nada mas, solté el teléfono y me agarre la cabeza para mitigar el dolor

― Sr. Cullen— escuche la voz de ella pero parecía un susurro ante el dolor— Sr. Cullen ¿Qué pasa?

― ¡Ah!— grite nuevamente cuando el dolor me atravesó con más fuerza— Bella me duele, ¡Ah!— le dije mientras apretaba con más fuerza mi cabeza. Sentí mi cuerpo pesado y desplomarse sobre mis rodillas, las manos suaves de Bella estaban sobre mi cintura pero su poca fuerza no fue suficiente para mi peso.

― Edward por favor— me pidió mientras me intentaba levantar

― ¡Ah!— grite nuevamente, mi vista se torno oscura y mis ojos se cerraron sin que pudiera evitarlo

― ¡Edward!— sentí que me llamaba en la lejanía pero la oscuridad cerro todas las vías de conexión dejándome solo en una enorme oscuridad.

No se cuento tiempo dure así pero pronto comencé a sentí voces y susurros, unos más claros que otros, sentía gritos y sonidos extraños. Cuando todo había pasado me quede en un enorme silencio, escuche la voz de un ángel que me llamaba y pedía mi regreso

― Edward— me dijo cerca, donde pudiera escucharla, sin poder evitarlo reconocí la voz que me llamaba, era ella Bella requería de mi conciencia y estaba listo para despertar frente a ella— Dios…

― Bella— la llamo la voz de un hombre— buenas noches— le dijo

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿el señor Cullen está bien?— pregunto con algo de inseguridad en sus palabras

― Si, por ahora lo está. Tuvo un fuerte colapso pero no sabemos a qué se debió, dime ¿Qué paso antes de que esto pasara?— mi cuerpo y mente se comenzaron a avivar, mis parpados se hicieron cada vez más livianos hasta el punto de que pude abrirlos lentamente, pestañee algunas veces y observe la figura de dos personas, reconocí de inmediato a Bella y el otro creo que era Emmett, no lo pude distinguir bien. La pregunta había sido clara no podía dejar que ella respondiera sola, la culpa había sido mía por alterarme hasta ese punto.

― Estábamos en su habitación y luego…— un silencio se produjo y sabía que era el momento de contestar.

― Me puse… a discutir— interrumpí ganándome su atención. Ambos se giraron pero mis ojos no pudieron hacer más que contemplar a Bella, se acerco a la cama y me miro expectante— Hola— la salude ganándome la más sincera y hermosa de las sonrisas.

― Hola— me respondió con sus ojos brillantes, note con asombro y una nueva alegría de que se había preocupado por mí y creía completamente en su sinceridad ella era muy pura como para mentir.

― Edward, amigo ¿Cómo estás?— me pregunto Emmett tapándome la hermosa visión que tenia.

― Bien— le respondí, me lleve una mano a la cabeza al sentir dolor nuevamente— pero no sabes cómo me duele la cabeza.

― Es normal, lo que tuviste hoy fue un fuerte colapso y por lo que me dices puede que haya sido provocado por una situación en la que te estresante. Iré por la enfermera y el doctor de turno para que examinen tu condición.

― Está bien— le respondí con voz pastosa. Bella me miro y no pude evitar sentir cosas, millones de sentimientos que afloraban en mi pecho, intente buscar el deseo sexual que podría generarlos pero esta vez era diferente ninguno de ellos era generado por la pasión solo por ella, sentimientos que solo ella podía provocar— acércate— le pedí con el mismo tono, ella camino hacia el lado de mi cama y me miro con sus hermosos ojos.

― ¿Cómo se siente?— pregunto

― Mejor, aunque como les dije me duele muchísimo la cabeza, dime ¿Dónde está Will?

― Llego pero se está encargando del papeleo, yo no entiendo de eso— respondió bajando la mirada, daba gracias por que ella no entendiera de eso y estuviera aquí conmigo, por una extraña razón era ella a la que quería ver en este momento, solo a ella

― Bien, no tienes porque, tú tienes que estar conmigo en este momento lo demás que se encargue el— reprimí una sonrisa, Bella se sonrojo despertando los demás sentimientos que seguían dormidos de pronto sentí algo en mi pecho latir con un ritmo inusual ¿era mi corazón? ¿había despertando también a este frio y duro corazón?

― ¿necesita algo?— me pregunto acercándose aun mas

― Si— le dije con expresión seria— acércate ya que no puedo gritar— acorto lo poco que nos separaba y susurre lo que necesitaba imperiosamente— necesito un beso— le dije y la pegue a mis labios para besarla desenfrenadamente.

Solo para prolongar aun más el momento pase mis manos por su nuca y afirme su muñeca pegándola aun mas a mi cuerpo, las terminaciones nerviosas y cada célula de mi cuerpo se alboroto con el contacto definitivamente esta mujer era una droga ¿Cómo no hacerse adicto a tales sentimientos? Bella estaba haciendo lo que cientos de mujeres en miles de noches nunca habían conseguido.

― ¿Qué hace?— me pregunto intentando separarse, moví mi boca y deposite pequeños besos alrededor de la de ella.

― bésame— le implore, estaba mal, adolorido y saliendo de un maldito colapso pero esto me sobrepasaba, probar su divina boca era un privilegio que no dejaría pasar. Antes de que dijera algo la bese nuevamente, mas intento que antes. Comenzamos nuevamente una sesión de besos, cuando el aire se hizo apremiante se separo de mi con fuerza y soltó un gemido, solo eso basto para despertar el sentimiento que había dejado afuera, la excitación, rápidamente mi miembro despertó poniéndose a tono con la situación, mis besos bajaron hacia su cuello, bese frentico la piel que había allí, me excitaba saber que estábamos en un lugar público, lleno de gente y haciendo esto, era completamente indecoroso pero estaba extasiado haciéndolo.

― ¡Ah!— Gemí contra su piel, de pronto sentí ruidos en el pasillo con todo el pesar del mundo la solté y ella se salió de la cama, nos miramos con nuestras respiraciones completamente agitadas. Su cara estaba completamente colorada al igual que sus labios, la observe por completo deleitándome una vez más con ese cuerpo perfecto, sonreí feliz de haber experimentado esto.

― Bueno Edward— entro Emmett en el espacio— el doctor vendrá enseguida. Bella— la llamo pero nosotros aun nos mirábamos, la sonrisa se extendió mas en mi rostro al darme cuenta que solo tenía ojos para verme a mí en ese momento, nada mas importaba para nosotros— Bella— la llamo otra vez

― ¿sí?— pregunto enfocándose en Emmett

― Es hora de que te vayas es muy tarde y tu horario termino, no es necesario que te quedes

― Si… si pero— intento contradecir sin mucho éxito ¿de verdad quería quedarse conmigo? Yo, Feliz, pero ahí recordé lo que decía el expediente, Bella tenía una familia que cuidar y velar lo que me llevaba a otra cosa a penas saliera del hospital le iba a dar la arma que necesitaba para sacar a su familia de allí.

― Vete a casa y mañana pasare por la mansión a decirte lo que paso— me miro y yo aun seguía sonriéndole, no podía evitarlo.

― ¿trajiste tus cosas al hospital?

― No— susurro— pero no importa me devolveré a la mansión a buscarlas

― No— le dije serio, no podía volver sola y a estas horas, no me perdonaría que le pasara algo— dile a James que te lleve a tu casa, mañana el también irá a recogerte, no es necesario que te vayas a mi casa nuevamente, Emmett tiene razón para ti fue bastante por hoy— le dije esperando que comprendiera

― Pero Sr. Cullen— intento rebatirme, me enfade con ella ¿acaso no entendía que tenía que protegerla? No podía volver a la casa, no sola y sin protección.

― ¡ya basta!— le grite fúrico pero fue peor una puntada atravesó mi cabeza— ¡maldita sea!

― Bella no reclames por favor— le pidió Emmett— acepta lo que dice Edward y vete a descansar ya mañana hablaremos.

― Está bien— contesto resignada— mañana nos vemos entonces.

― Buenas noches Bella

― Buenas noches— le dije grabando sus últimos movimientos en mi memoria.

― Buenas noches a los dos— contesto saliendo de la habitación, cerró la puerta dejándome solo con Emmett

― Bien Edward, hoy mismo te podrás ir a casa

― Qué bien— comente

― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Aun siento dolor pero quiero ir a casa, odio los hospitales

― Lo sé, por eso prefiero que hagas el reposo en casa, nada de trabajar por estos días

― Está bien— acepte de mentira, sabía que sería imposible, tenía que volver a trabajar sobre todo con lo que me había contado Frederick, era importante que volviera.

Emmett me dio unas indicaciones más y se fue, Will entro una hora más tarde con sus manos llenos de papeles.

― ¿Cómo esta señor? ¡qué alegría verlo bien!, no sabe el susto que nos dio a la señorita y a mí.

― ¿Bella se asusto?— pregunte incrédulo, Will noto la diferencia, había cambiado el _Srta. Swan_ por _Bella._

― Si— respondió con una sonrisa— ella estaba muy asustada pero sabe reaccionar muy bien, a pesar de haber estado en una situación crítica y estresante supo perfectamente que hacer. Señor…— comenzó Will con un tono que reconocía fácilmente aunque no lo había escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo.

― ¿Dime Will?— le dije enarcando una ceja

― Perdón por el atrevimiento pero hay algo que deseo preguntar y seré franco

― ¿Qué cosa?— le concedí sabiendo la pregunta

― ¿usted y la señorita…?— se cayó dejando la pregunta en el aire. Sus ojos estaban expectantes

― No— respondí con un monosílabo, su expresión paso de incertidumbre a tristeza— aun no espero que con el tiempo si pero sabes que con la vida que llevo es muy difícil que eso suceda

― Le vendría bien un cambio señor— comento más animado— creo que ella es justo lo que usted necesita— me dijo haciéndome sonreír

― ¿sabes que es lo que necesito?— le pregunte

― Si— respondió con una sonrisa— Amor— dijo dejándome completamente atónito— iré a pedir su alta señor, vuelvo enseguida.

Ni siquiera supe que responder, el me había dicho que necesitaba Amor ¿de verdad lo necesitaba?, en mi vida nunca había necesitado mas amor que el de mi madre y mis hermanos, nada más me hacía falta pero ahora en este momento de mi vida ¿necesitaba amor de una mujer?. La pregunta rondo en mi cabeza todo lo que siguió, me dieron el alta y me trasladaron a la casa en un móvil del hospital. Cuando ya estuve instalado era casi media noche.

― Will— llame al mayordomo cuando estuvimos solos— necesito hacerte unos encargos.

― Dígame señor

― primero que todo necesito que llames a mi abogado, quiero que se venga a entrevistar conmigo después del horario de Bella mañana, que este aquí a las seis con treinta en punto.

― Si señor

― También que le digas a James que vaya por Bella mañana.

― Si señor como usted diga ¿algo más?— pregunto con una cálida sonrisa.

― Si, prepara los cheques de Bella, todos los que faltan hasta el momento. Ya están listos en las chequeras solo tienes que sacarlos y entregárselos

― Si señor— sonrió aun más abiertamente

― ¿Por qué te ríes?— pregunte al verlo tan contento

― Si quiere saber la verdad… doy gracias a Dios porque ella llego a su casa señor

― ¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunte con extrañeza

― Porque ella está devolviendo la vida a esta mansión, la Luz a su mirada y a su vida, ahora veo algo más que trabajo en sus ojos— sonreí casi por inercia

― Gracias por tu comentario— comente sonriente— ahora vete a dormir a sido un día largo

― Lo mismo digo señor, que pase buenas noches

― Igual tu— se despidió y salió de la habitación

Aunque intentara dormir no podía, me tome los calmantes y pase la mitad de la noche pensando en la deliciosa boca de Bella, dios como era de exquisita, jamás había probado un manjar así, era demasiado para mis sentidos. El otro día llego y con el mis ganas de verla nuevamente, lamentablemente en la mañana Emmett estuvo aquí y se quedo toda la mañana y por la tarde no pude evitar dormir para recuperar todo el sueño que había perdido pensando en ella, sonaba un poco extraño salir de mi boca pero no podía evitar pensar en ella, no salía con nada de mis pensamientos. Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde Bella salió hacia el baño ya estaba casi a la hora de partir, me pare de la cama y me metí a la ducha, disfrute del agua correr por mi piel y aplacar todo lo que se estaba dando en mi cuerpo, antes de que terminara ella me llamo del exterior.

― Sr. Cullen—

― Me estoy bañando— le grite desde adentro imaginando su expresión, había dejado la puerta abierta con una segunda intención ya podía imaginármela sonrojándose, cuando Salí del baño no la vi por ninguna parte avance un poco y la observe, estaba sentada en un sillón detrás de uno de los pilares de madera, sonreí y negué con mi cabeza ante su ingenuidad.

― ¿Qué hace allí?— le pregunte cuando me acerque, ella me miro y pude ver sus ojos viajar de mi cara hacia mi torso.

― Nada— respondió— solo estaba esperándolo no quería importunarlo— sonreí nuevamente.

― ¿importunarme?— reí dirigiéndome hacia mi cama, tome la toalla y comencé a secar mi cabello— bueno… se supone que hoy día yo debería haber vuelto a mi empresa pero como tuve esa maldita crisis no pude

― Es verdad

― Pero ¿sabe una cosa?, no voy a dejar que esta maldita enfermedad me deje imposibilitado, volveré a trabajar igual.

― ¿Emmett sabe de esto?— pregunto enarcando una ceja

― No y no tengo porque explicarle— le dije serio, esperaba que ella no le dijera nada, no quería pelear con mi amigo— el mismo dijo que ni siquiera sabían que tenían así que si no saben no tengo de que cuidarme ¿no cree?—

― Si usted lo dice— me respondió alejándose a buscar sus cosas, no soporte el tenerla así de lejos, camine así como estaba y me puse cerca ella, se giro mirándome y dando un respingo, las cosas que tenía en sus manos cayeron al suelo.

― ¿cuestiona mis decisiones señorita Swan?— le pregunte cerca de su rostro, aspire de forma imperceptible el exquisito aroma que ella destilaba.

― Sr… Sr Cullen, aléjese— me pidió

― ¿de verdad quiere que me aleje?— le dije tomando ventaja sobre ella, mis manos pasaron raudas por su cintura.

― ¿Qué pretende?— pregunto en un susurro

― ¿a caso no es obvio?— le pregunte obviando su pregunta, mi nariz se fue a su piel acariciándola y provocando las más exquisitas sensaciones en mi cuerpo.

― Por favor ya basta— imploro— no juegue conmigo.

― No lo hago, pero— le di un tierno y casto beso en su mejilla, privilegio que solo habían gozado mi madre, Alice y Tanya— esto es algo que los dos deseamos ¿no lo crees?... ah— suspire contra su piel absorbí todo su delicioso aroma— Bella…

Estaba tan inmerso en este momento que me moleste de sobre manera cuando un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió, me separe de ella a regañadientes.

― Sr. Cullen— llamo mi intención una de las mucamas— el Señor Black lo llama por teléfono

― Ah— comente disimulado mi mal humor por la intromisión— deme ese teléfono— se lo quite de las manos, Bella aprovecho ese momento para escapar de mis brazos, si ella se hubiera quedado todo abría terminado en lo que ya se hacía inevitable— Sr. Swan— le grite con una sonrisa, ella se paró en seco y se giro — recuerde que mañana deberá acompañarme a la empresa así que venga con ropa casual y mañana seguiremos con esta conversación— su cuerpo pareció congelarse en ese momento, le sonreí abiertamente, ella no pudo reaccionar puesto que se giro y salió rápidamente de la habitación seguida por la mucama— Jacob, habla Edward— conteste pegándome el teléfono a la oreja.

― ¡Edward! que gusto escucharte, hace días que no hablamos, ¿Cómo va todo?— pregunto con una familiaridad que no me agradaba

― Al grano, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— pregunte serio

― Bueno me preguntaba ¿si necesitas que te mande a alguien?, hace días que no recibo tus llamadas y…— lo corte en el instante

― No— respondí tajante— no necesito a nadie y ahora no puedo atenderte, adiós— y corte, mi abogado estaba a punto de llegar tenía que estar preparado.

Me aliste lo más rápido que pude y a las seis con treinta en punto entro Will seguido de Alexis Parnavich, mi abogado. Nos saludamos y sentamos.

― Bien señor Cullen dígame ¿Qué necesita?

― Necesito que me ayudes en algo, esto nadie lo puede saber tiene que ser estrictamente profesional.

― Claro señor, ¿de qué se trata?

― Necesito poner una de mis propiedades en arriendo pero bajo condiciones extremadamente especiales, la propiedad que quiero poner es la casa de mis padres, la que está cerca de aquí

― Si la recuerdo.

― Necesito que se ponga un anuncio en el diario que sea bastante vistoso y que tenga todos los datos de la casa, el precio de la renta será módico lo especial está en que deben esperar hasta que llame cierta persona, si no es determinada mujer no se la pueden arrendar a nadie.

― Bien señor, podría detallarme todo— me pidió sacando su libreta y anotando todo, comencé a relatarle lo que tenía que decir en el anuncio, el precio y todo los demás datos

― El contrato de arriendo tendrá el nombre de alguna entidad benéfica, todo el dinero que se recaude lo depositas allí.

― ¿Cuál es el nombre de la persona?

― _Isabella Swan_, no se la puedes rentar a nadie más que no sea ella, llame quien llame tiene que ser ese nombre, si es ella pones el plan en marcha y le rentas la casa.

― Bien señor ¿algo más?

― Sí, quiero que sea amoblada y restaurada con los colores originales, encárgate de que sea rápido el anuncio a lo mas tiene que estar puesto el jueves por la tarde

― Bien señor.

― Que alguien de tu equipo la amueble con lo básico por mientras. Los colores deben quedar así: la habitación que era mía debe ser la azul, la de mi hermana de color rosa y la de mis padres burdeo.

― Si señor— asintió el hombre anotando todo.

― Cualquier cosa ya sea de recursos hablas con Will y el te los proporcionara.

― Bien señor, entonces me retiro—

― Cuando ya esté efectuado me llamas para avisar

― Si señor— el hombre se acerco a estrecharme la mano y se fue. Will quien era silencioso testigo se adelanto para cerrarle la puerta.

― Will no te vayas— le pedí antes de que desapareciera de la habitación.

― Dígame señor

― Necesito que le digas a James que mañana vaya por Bella— le dije, el sonrió abiertamente y asintió. No quería tentar la suerte y que algo le pasara a ella.

Ya estaba hecho, esperaba que todo saliera como lo había planeado, si era así Bella estaría fuera de ese infierno muy rápidamente, si no llegaba a resultar tendría que usar una táctica mas ruda pero confiaba que todo saldría bien. A la mañana siguiente estaba un poco ansioso, nuestro fallido encuentro del día anterior me había abierto el enorme apetito sexual que tenia dormido y ahora con cualquier cosa que ella hacia parecía reaccionar, sin duda mi deseo estaba hecho para ser despertado por solo una persona. Mientras estaba tomando el desayuno Bella llego a la casa, tan puntual como siempre, sentí sus pasos en el comedor y levante la vista para observar su imponente y sensual figura.

― Buenos días señorita Swan— la salude

― Bue… buenos días Sr. Cullen— respondió nerviosa

― Hoy tendrá que acompañarme medio día a la oficina pero no se preocupe que no será mucho.

― Está bien

― Bueno ya es hora de irnos, ¿Will?— lo llame— iré a la oficina, cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman allá.

― Sí señor.

― Si llama mi madre o hermana diles que me llamen a la oficina.

― Si señor

Camine hacia la puerta en donde una de las mucamas me esperaba con mis cosas, las tome y me dirigí al auto. El trayecto fue completamente tranquilo, me sentía un poco inquieto, jamás había estado con Bella en un espacio tan reducido y podía asegurar que me afectaba, el olor de su piel me hacia volar la imaginación, cada día crecía mas la necesidad de volverla a besar, tocarla o sentirla nuevamente.

― Buenos días Señor Cullen— sentí un saludo cuando entramos al edificio de la empresa, iba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no alcance a reaccionar. Subimos hasta el piso de mi oficina y la amable figura de Irene nos recibió.

― Buenos días Irene— la salude

― ¡dios mío! ¡Edward!— saludo como siempre, tan efusiva, ella me conocía desde pequeño por eso tenía un trato familiar conmigo— hijo por dios ¿Por qué no me avisaste que volvías hoy día?

― Porque no lo sabía, ayer tuve una recaída pero parece que ya estoy mejor—

― Qué bueno que ya estás aquí, ¿y ella quien es?— me pregunto mirando a Bella

― Mi nombre es Isabella Swan señora, mucho gusto— se presento ella misma

― Isabella es mi enfermera, me estará acompañando el tiempo que sea necesario. Más tarde ve a mi oficina para que redactes unos memos.

― Sí, claro— asentí y me dirigí a mi oficina, cuando entramos le di a Bella una pequeña reseña de Irene, ella era importante para mi dentro de la empresa, el año pasado su hijo menor se había enfermado gravemente, tuve la suerte de poder intervenir a tiempo y de que el chico se salvara, desde esos días Irene es una de mis aliadas dentro de Cullen Enterprise.

Toda la mañana fue terriblemente estresante, por mis ausencias se había acumulado trabajo de meses, tuve que poner en orden muchísimas cosas. Me informaron que Aro nunca aparecía hasta el medio día así que por hoy creo que podía verme libre de su asquerosa presencia. Cuando ya casi estaba por terminar el trabajo, levante la vista del alto de papeles y observe a Bella leyendo muy concentrada, reprimí cualquier mueca de agrado que se estaba formando, que placentero era tenerla cerca de mí, cada vez podía disfrutar en más situaciones de su compañía. Sin poder evitarlo me acerque a ella lentamente y me puse detrás del sillón, acerque mi boca hacia su oreja y le susurre.

― ¿esta aburrida?—

― No— susurro, se giro hacia mí y quedamos a centímetros de distancia, todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y mi mente solo pudo conjugar una cosa.

― Bésame— le pedí casi en un ruego.

― ¿Qué?— pregunto con incredulidad.

― Bésame— la urgí, antes de que pudiera rechazarme me pegue a sus labios y la bese con mucho deseo

La necesidad que sentí en ese momento fue imperiosa, ¡tenía que besarla! ¡Tenía que sentir sus labios sobre los míos! Su sabor, su calor, su dulzura… tenía que tenerla en este momento, devore con mi boca cuanto pude de sus labios, la tome y profundice a más no poder el beso. Mis manos pasaron hacia su cabeza pegándola más a mí, las de ella reaccionaron y sujetaron mi cara, Dios… ¡como era exquisito su sabor! Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, no había nada mejor que sus besos, nada.

― Sr. Cullen— gimió encima de mi boca, el solo sentirla gemir para mi provoco una abrumarte excitación, no podía controlarla me era imposible, tenía que tenerla conmigo ahora sentir cada partícula de su hermosa figura, sin duda este era un placer que teníamos que compartir. Me pase hacia delante y tome su cintura con mis manos para luego recostarla sobre el sillón, mis dedos trazaron líneas de sus muslos hacia arriba, mi cuerpo vibro solo con la idea de hacerle el amor en este mismo instante, apreté la carne de sus muslos para intentar liberar la pasión que tenía guardada y que amenazaba con salir. Mi boca se deslizo a su cuello, mis besos llegaron hasta su pecho, levante mi vista hacia sus ojos y ella tenía la cara totalmente torcida por el placer, sus manos me jalaron para que continuara con mi trabajo, sonreí de manera abierta por la pasión con la que me invito a continuar, mis manos se ocuparon de las telas que estorbaban mi camino, abrí su camisa y en ese momento no pude detenerme, si esta era mi oportunidad para tocar el cielo tenía que aprovecharla. Mire sus pechos y me maraville de inmediato con solo verlo, acaso ¿podía ser más hermosa esta mujer?, estaba seguro de que si. Cuando estaba por rendirme ante aquellos montes un golpe en la puerta me hizo detenerme.

― ¡Maldita Sea!— dije completamente enfurecido, tenía mi libido casi en éxtasis no podía parar, no podía contener todo lo que sentía en este momento por ella— esto acaba acá— susurre, este no sería el día de las interrupciones— pasa.

― Sr. Cullen— me dijo uno de mis asesores— necesitamos que revise unos gráficos.

― No— respondí conteniendo la furia, no podía descargar la frustración que sentía en mis empleados— no lo hare, envíamelos a mi casa y más tarde los veo, ahora me tengo que ir— sentencie, me gire sobre mis talones y casi corrí por mis cosas, tome a Bella del brazo y casi la arrastre a la puerta

― Nos vamos— le dije y la saque de la oficina

Baje casi corriendo todo lo que me separaba del auto, cuando llegamos allí le dije a James que fuera a la casa lo más pronto posible, mientras íbamos de camino tenia las emociones tan al límite que no pude evitar lanzarme sobre la boca de ella, ¡era imposible resistirme!. Llegamos a la casa más rápido de lo que pensaba, a la misma velocidad que la saque de la oficina lo hice del auto, entramos a la casa y me segué por completo, el deseo me tenia completamente poseído.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¡me duele!— me dijo mientras se intentaba soltar.

― Cállate y sígueme— le dije, Will se me atravesó en el camino pero lamentablemente no de buena manera.

― Buenas Tardes Se…

― ¡no quiero que nadie me moleste! ¡le prohíbo subir al tercer piso!— exigí con toda la molestia que tenia, si alguien osaba pasarse por mi habitación tendría que darse por despedido de inmediato.

― Si señor— alcance a escuchar cuando ya íbamos de camino hacia arriba.

― ¿Qué demonios le pasa?— me pregunto Bella mientras subía al tercer piso, no le respondí para no perder los estribos y hacerle el amor en la misma escalera, apreté mis dientes y la metí en la habitación.

Cuando entramos ella se giro para replicar algo pero antes de dejarla reaccionar me abalancé contra sus labios.

― Sr. Cullen— dijo intentando separarse pero no la deje, no podía.

―

Forcejeamos un poco, lo cual resulto completamente excitante, la pegue a mi cuerpo cuanto pude e intente que ella también lo hiciera, mis besos bajaron frenticos a su cuello y pecho al sentirme en esa parte ella reacciono pegándose a mi figura y causando una potente reacción en mi cuerpo, el salvajismo se hizo presente y desgarre la camisa que tria sonreí feliz de poder volver a ver su hermoso torso desnudo solo para mí.

― Sr. Cullen— gimió cuando le arranque con fuerza bruta el brazier, como si se tratara de agua en un desierto lleve uno de sus pechos a mi boca y lo devore con mis dientes.

― Edward— la corregí— no mas Señor, solo Edward— sentí que asintió y seguí con mi tarea, estaba perdido en una ola de sensaciones, excitación, lujuria, pasión, deseo y muchas cosas más, algunas difíciles de identificar en este momento.

La parte que siguió fue la más exquisita, probé, saboree y toque cada parte de su cuerpo, pase por sus pechos, su vientre, sus piernas, su estomago… todo, todo estaba allí para mi, solo para mí. La deseaba como jamás nunca había deseado nadie ella definitivamente era mi musa, la que me hacía sentir todo, la que me orillaba a los límites de la cordura. Mi recién descubierto corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, sentía tanta pasión al recorrer su piel que se me había difícil concentrarme en todo lo que pasaba, era tan abrazador y nuevo lo que sentía, jamás había experimentado algo así con una mujer, ninguna había despertado este deseo irrefrenable que sentía ahora, Bella podía decirse dueña de mis deseos y de mis pasiones, ella sin duda tenía el control sobre mí en este momento. La desnude y me desnude lo más rápido que mis nerviosas manos me permitieron, estaba nervioso, como si esta fuera mi primera vez, tenia ansia y una enorme necesidad de tenerla conmigo, entre mis brazos de sentir su calor y oler su maravillosa piel. La recosté en la cama y yo me tumbe con ella, llene de besos su piel quería que en cada parte de ese hermoso cuerpo estuviera grabado uno de mis besos, quería ser el dueño de esa maravillosa piel y de ese hermoso cuerpo, quería que ella sintiera mi boca por siempre besando su piel.

― Edward— gimió deliciosamente cuando la tocaba hasta llevarla a la locura.

― Dilo… ¿Qué quieres?— le pregunte mientras tenia uno de sus pechos en mi boca y la penetraba con mis dedos. El movimiento de mi mano se acrecentaba cada vez que la oía gemir para mí.

― Te quiero— me dijo haciéndome sentir vivo— te quiero dentro— me rogo, sin poder resistirme más le concedí y me concedí lo que ambos tanto deseábamos, me puse entremedio de sus piernas y roce su centro con mi erección, sentía que este momento era el mejor de mi vida, la tenía allí y solo para mi ¡era Bella! ¡la mujer que me había devuelto la vida!. La mire mientras ella apretaba sus ojos y movía sus caderas anticipando lo que venía y sonreí, sonreí como hace mucho no lo hacía, sin demorar más el momento me adentre en su cuerpo y sentí como mi vida tenía sentido nuevamente.

El movimiento fue siempre rápido, sentía que el placer me volvería loco, gemía como un maldito, estaba tan excitado que me era difícil pensar en algo mas, Bella enredó sus piernas en mi cadera acercándome más a ella, sentía que llegaría tan rápido, mordí mi labio inferior solo para no ser llevado en la enorme ola de placer que ella me hacía sentir, una vez más me pregunte ¿Qué demonios tenia ella? ¡Me tenía en sus manos completamente! No había nadie más en este momento, solo ella, solo Bella.

― Edward—gemía constantemente, mi nombre llevado en sus labios por sus gemidos la hacía más sensual de lo que ya estaba, tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y disfrutaba al máximo de lo que estábamos sintiendo, acelere el ritmo haciéndola gemir muy fuerte, ella se pego a mi cuerpo y beso con frenesí mi cuerpo antes de que pudiera impedirlo me hizo girar sobre la cama quedando ella sobre mí. Beso mi cuello y toda la piel que había hacia abajo, mordisqueo mis hombros y mi pecho, luego se subió ahorcadas sobre mi y se sentó sobre mi erección de un solo golpe haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara completamente, sujete sus caderas y la comencé a levantar para ayudar en el acto, su centro rozaba descaradamente mi piel enviado descargas de placer a todo mi cuerpo. Me enderece y me pegue a su cuerpo, me sujete tan fuerte como podía, el movimiento se hizo frentico, nuestras respiraciones y los gemidos llenaban por completo la habitación. Estaba tan absorto en lo que sentía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo un gemido con un nombre salió de mi boca, esa era la mayor prueba de que al fin estaba alcanzando el placer y la estaba llevando a ella conmigo.

― ¡Ah! Bella— gemí eufórico contra la piel de su cuello— Bella— volví a rugir, mi pecho se escuchaba ronco, Bella arqueo su espalda y comenzó a cabalgar con ansia sobre mí, seguí su ritmo abrazado a su cuerpo, solo basto un minuto más para que comenzara a gritar dejándome llevar por el más exquisito de los orgasmos que jamás había sentido.

Caí desplomado en la cama junto a ella, la apreté contra mi cuerpo, aun moviéndonos por el enorme orgasmo que habíamos tenido, tenía mis ojos cerrados y apretados, estaba inmerso en el mejor momento de mi vida, mis días al fin tenían Luz, la luz que me había traído Bella, la necesidad que generaba ella y los sentimientos que comenzaban a aparecer cálidos en mi corazón, por primera vez en mucho sentía un calor recorrer por las venas de mi cuerpo. Cuando había pasado ya un buen rato, la respiración de Bella la delato, se había quedado profundamente dormida. Mire su cuerpo y sonrei son poder evitarlo, tome el ededron de la cama y nos cubri a ambos, no quería que se enfermara por estar asi, me quede dormido sin darme cuenta, tenía una tonta sonrisa en mis labios, Bella era mía, su cuerpo tenía mi nombre y me iba a asegurar de que fuera el ultimo que fuera escrito en esa piel tan hermosa.

El frio de la habitación me despertó, me removí con el cuerpo adolorido y con escalofríos, mis manos buscaron ansiosas a la mujer que generaba mi pasión pero en la cama no encontré más que soledad. Me levante en la oscura noche y camine a prender las luces, la habitación se ilumino y recorrí con mi vista todo lo que había, Bella no estaba había desaparecido… todo lo que había pensado se desmorono ¿para ella no había significado nada? ¿Por eso desapareció en la noche como…? No, no podía compararla y menos con alguien de esa calaña, no podía negar que esta noche había sido la mejor de mi vida pero despertar solo en la cama no era el plan que culminaba mi noche perfecta, Bella había sacado algo nuevo de mi, la decepción, no podía evitar decepcionarme de ella y sentirme dolido, la quería conmigo pero al parecer ella no tenía la misma idea, _no sentía lo mismo._

* * *

_¡WOW!_

_¿Les gusto?_

_¿Merezco Rws?_

_si es asi...** COMENTEN que espero leer sus opiniones...**_


	15. Sentimientos, Edward POV

_¡SORPRESA! ¡SORPRESA! ¡SORPRESA!_

_Hahahahahaah, ¡Nenas!, ¿están sorprendidas?_

_Wiiiii yo se que siii, bueno se que no me esperaban tan pronto por aquí pero aquí estoy con un nuevo cap, a continuación les explicare porque._

_Yo cuando pensé la idea de los POV'S primero pensé 3 solamente pero en vista y considerando que me salieron extremadamente largos decidí reordenarlos nuevamente y agregar uno más que vendría siendo este (pero al final todos quedaran largos igual, espero no moleste el detalle), es por eso que estoy publicando antes porque me quiero atrasar en las fechas, les aviso que el martes habrá nuevo capítulo y será el ultimo POV en donde verán lo que pasa cuando bella se va y como se pone Edward con la noticia_

_Espero les haya gustado esta sorpresa ya que ME ESFORCE DE SOBREMANERA para escribir este cap xD ni les cuento la semana horrible que tuve muchas fueron testigo por el face u.u… fue horrible U.U en fin pero aquí estoy llena de energía y lista para que lean esta cap, esta recién terminado y ojala sea de su agrado. Trate de transmitir todos los sentimientos que podía con esto, espero que sientan lo que Edward va relatando, yo lo sentí y les confieso que me emocione solo con escribirlo…_

_Las amo y nos leemos en los rws_

_Con Amor_

**Tiwii Cullen**

* * *

― Bella— susurre solo en mi habitación, eran las once de la mañana y aun no podía levantarme de la cama, aun me dolía no haberla tenido aquí en la mañana para besarla y abrazarla como ahora sentía la necesidad.

Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos solo me bastaba con cerrar los ojos para que las hermosas imágenes vinieran a mi cabeza, Bella era todo lo que siempre había buscado, ella había convertido mi vida en un torbellino, uno que me hacia subir y bajar constantemente envuelto en las más confusas emociones. ¿Estaba sintiendo nuevamente?, si. Me alegre al pensar que nuevamente en mi cabeza había algo más que trabajo y odio. Yo sabía que mi corazón y muchas cosas más en mi se habían hecho de hierro hace mucho tiempo atrás pero con ella sentía que el calor penetraba cada vez más rápido en mi cuerpo, y me gustaba. Un suave golpe en la puerta me saco de mis cavilaciones, la figura de Will se metió en la habitación, venia con el teléfono en la mano.

― Sr. su abogado lo llama— me dijo con una leve sonrisa delatando por lo que seria

― Genial, pásamelo— le pedí, me senté en la cama mas emocionado que de costumbre, sin darme cuenta de que conocí a Bella las emociones y sentimientos humanos se habían vuelto parte de mi vida— ¿diga?

― Sr. Cullen soy Alexis, en este momento voy de camino a entrevistarme con la Señorita Swan.

― ¡bien!— exclame— entonces echa a andar el plan, dale todas las facilidades que ella pida pero de igual manera inventa algo para que todo no sea tan fácil, pídele un pago por adelantado o algo así. Cualquier cosa me llamas por favor, cuando ya todo esté listo avísame

― Si señor— sonreí

― Adiós

― Adiós—

Apreté el teléfono y por primera vez solté una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, a pesar de lo dolido que aun estaba me alegraba que ella pudiera salir de esa maldita casa, daría lo que fuera por verla en este momento, por ver su enorme sonrisa y su expresión de alegría, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... me detuve en el mismo instante que esa pregunta paso por mi cabeza, me estaba preocupando demasiado por ella, sin duda ese era un sentimiento nuevo para mí, preocuparse por una mujer con la que no llevas ningún lazo de sangre. Will me miro extraño pero no acoto nada, se llevo el teléfono y se retiro. Hoy era sábado, en mis días normales hoy me vestiría casual e iría a la oficina a adelantar trabajo para la próxima semana pero como hoy no era uno de esos días decidí no ir y quedarme en casa descansando. Nuevamente unos suaves golpes irrumpieron en la habitación, Will otra vez con el teléfono.

― Sr. lo llama su hermana— me extendió el aparato

― Gracias Will, Hola pequeño demonio— le dije sonriendo

― Muy gracioso Edward ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien— le mentí, nadie en mi familia sabía lo que realmente me pasaba

― Has tenido alguna crisis últimamente

― No, solo la de la otra vez, nada más.

― ¿estás seguro?

― Claro que sí pero porque llamas ¿le paso algo a mama?

― No, a papa en realidad— mi cuerpo se tenso de solo escuchar de él.

― ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte con la voz osca, algo en mi se enardecía siempre que hablábamos de él.

― Le están volviendo los problemas al corazón

― ¿sí?, que vaya al médico entonces— le dije sin ninguna emoción

― Lo hizo pero le dijeron que su corazón cada día está más débil— mi padre ya era un hombre de más de cuarenta y cinco años, a pesar de eso aun era joven pero sus constantes excesos con el trabajo y otros vicios mas lo hacían un hombre ya débil que tenía que cuidarse constantemente su salud.

― ¿y cómo esta mama?

― Preocupada pero consciente de la situación, ella espera que vengas un día para acá, la otra vez estuviste tan poco— mi madre siempre había albergado la enorme posibilidad de que mi padre y yo nos reconciliáramos y arregláramos nuestras diferencias pero lamentablemente el daño estaba hecho, era mucho lo que había que sanar, el tiempo nunca nos alcanzaría para sanar todas nuestras heridas.

― Algún día Alice, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo

― ¿trabajo solamente?— rio— ¡vamos Edward! ¿no me digas que aun estas casado con tu profesión?— inmediatamente la cara de Bella apareció en mi mente pero tenía que dejarla alejada de mi familia por su propio bien.

― Aun Alice, aun. Sabes lo mucho que odio que me controlen, no creo que exista una mujer capaz de aguantar este genio— comente sin ganas

― Capaz que algún día aparezca esa valiente que te hará cambiar, bueno cariño me voy porque Níko está llorando como loco en brazos de Jasper— reí

― ¿Cómo esta mi pequeñito?— pregunte enternecido por el chico, mi sobrino despertaba los sentimientos más paternales que podía existir en mi.

― Bien, cada día más grande y hambriento, sabes que se parece mucho a Níkolas— me dijo refiriéndose a mi hermano mayor fallecido— creo que el nombre le calzo justo

― Níkolas Andrew Whitlock Cullen— repetí para ella

― Si, es hermoso ¿no lo crees?

― Si, igual que el dueño, nos vemos Alice, cuídate y me llamas si pasa algo mas grave

― ¿vendrás?— pregunto

― Iré, así que llámame.

― Bien, nos hablamos hermanito, cuídate.

― Adiós

― Adiós

Suspire lentamente, me tire en la cama a pensar lo que me había dicho Alice, a pesar de ser un maldito demonio era mi padre, como dicen la sangre tira y la mía lo hacía en estos casos, aunque él no se merecía nada de mi aun así me preocupaba que le pasara algo, mas por mi madre que por él, perder a otro miembro de la familia en estos días la derrumbaría por completo. Mire hacia el techo, la luz se colaba con gran fuerza por los enormes ventanales de mi habitación pero a pesar de todo seguía viéndose lúgubre y sin vida, antes no me había interesado que se viera cálida y acogedora pero por alguna razón ahora la sentía más fría que de costumbre ¿será porque estoy solo sin ella? ¿Será?, creo que sí.

Mi día fue una completa tortura, Alexis me llamo a eso de las cinco de la tarde para avisarme que Bella estaba lista y completamente instalada, la única alegría del día porque lo demás se había remitido a puro dolor, mi cabeza había estado explotándome todo el día. me mantuve acostado y durmiendo todo lo que pude, en un momento Will me dijo que llamaría a Bella al verme así de mal pero no quería que fuera molestada y menos por mí, ella tenía que disfrutar de la alegría de estar libre, por el informe también había averiguado que la madrastra de Bella estaba por salir de la cárcel, había caído dentro por golpear a su hija pequeña y al padre de Bella, tendría todos mis ojos puestos en ella, no quería que se entrometiera en la felicidad de Bella y la de su familia. Tal vez mi preocupación era absurda hace solo unos meses no me importaba nadie más que mi empresa y yo pero ahora todo lo que era estaba concentrado en esa mujer que me robaba el aliento.

Por suerte el día domingo todo fue más calmado, pensé todo el día pensando en ella y lo que había pasado, sin duda hacer el amor con ella coronaba las mejores noches de toda mi existencia, jamás las había contado pero si tuviera que hacerlo esta sería la primera de la lista. Sentía que Bella y todo este torrente de sentimientos era un mundo aparte en mi vida pero me… asustaba, no saber qué cosa sentía ella ¿sentía algo?, yo como siempre ponía esta horrible coraza de hierro por delante, ¿Por qué? Porque tenía que proteger lo poco que me quedaba de alma, que había sido rasgada y desaparecida con todo lo que paso en mi vida. Sabía que era una injusticia con quien no había tenido nada que ver pero ¿Quién me entendía a mí? ¿Alguien se preocupaba de porque yo era así?, nadie, nadie jamás se detenía a pensar si en mi vida había algo más que trabajo y hierro.

La mañana del lunes estaba completamente nervioso, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Ella me rehuiría? ¿Olvidaría lo que paso?, no tenía ni la mejor idea de cómo reaccionaría frente a ella, esto definitivamente era algo que jamás había experimentado, en muy pocas oportunidades volvía a ver a las mujeres con las que me había acostado y lo peor de todo es que jamás me había sentido nervioso al anticipar el momento. Estaba en el comedor tomando mi desayuno cuando tan puntual como siempre el timbre de la mansión sonó, vi a Will pasar hacia la puerta, me quede en completo silencio, rápidamente tome el periódico y fingí que lo estaba leyendo, no tenía el valor para mirarla a la cara de frente y sentir el rechazo de su mirada. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, la voz de Will me hizo dar un imperceptible respingo.

― La señorita Swan, Señor— dijo y yo levante mis ojos, nuestras miradas se conectaron y para mi desgracia un dolor nuevo recorrió por mi cuerpo, sus ojos no demostraban nada, ningún tipo de sentimientos, sentía su mirada vacía, ahora podía estar seguro de que ella no había sentido nada, ¿solo había sido buen sexo y nada más?

― Buenos Días— la salude frio, tenía que proteger los resquicios de mi alma, me pare para no volver a contemplar su hermosa figura— prepara mi auto Will.

― Si señor— sin dar pie a nada mas tome mis cosas y me pare frente a ella

― Espero venga preparada, hoy estaremos todo el día en la oficina— la mire fijamente, a pesar de todo moría de ganas por besarla, por tomarla y llevarla a mi habitación, quería escucharla gemir mi nombre y hacerle el año hasta que no pudiera mas. Mi cabeza se comenzó a revolucionar al igual que todo mi ser, me enoje más aun, ¿acaso ni siquiera podía controlarme?— y espero se cuide por lo que paso el viernes, no quiero un hijo bastardo en esta parte del mundo— antes de que ella pudiera decirme algo camine hacia fuera, mis ojos no se despegaron de un punto invisible, sabía que tal vez era un maldito imbécil por tratarla así pero no quería seguir sintiendo nada si ella solo estaba aquí por trabajo y por sexo, no sabía cuando había sucedido pero yo ya no quería solamente sexo con ella pero aun no podía identificar cual era la otra necesidad de ella que tenia.

La mañana fue más estresante que de costumbre, hoy día seria una horrible pesadilla, lamentablemente tendría que encontrarme al maldito de Aro mis empleados estaba algo nerviosos por la presencia de él. Toda la mañana fue papeleo tras papeleo, ni siquiera sabía la hora que era pero un maldito dolor me estaba martillando la cabeza, lleve mis manos a mis sienes y las masajee por algunos minutos, mire Bella y ella estaba concentrada en uno de sus libros, la actividad que hacia mientras estábamos en la oficina, la había mirado toda la mañana cuantas veces había podido pero ella parecía no percatarse que mis ojos ansiaban con ver los suyos y buscaban aun mas contacto del que ya habíamos tenido, una puntada atravesó mi cabeza y solté un pequeño gemido, cerré mis ojos muy fuerte hasta que la suave voz de Bella me hizo reaccionar.

― Sr. Cullen ¿está bien?— me pregunto, me gire para mirarla y me la encontré a escasos centímetros de distancia ¡¿Qué demonios pretendía? ¿poner mi autocontrol a prueba?, di un respingo y me pare rápidamente, lo que fue peor

― No, estoy bien— le dije pero un mareo me ataco haciéndome tambalear, sus manos me tomaron y me arrastraron hacia el sillón, no lo impedí ya que de verdad me sentía extremadamente mal— esto es peor de lo que imaginaba— comente con una de mis manos en la frente

― ¿le duele la cabeza?— asentí— ¿mucho?— volví a asentir

― No sé qué demonios pasa conmigo— le dije molesto por estas malditas crisis

― Creo que su sistema nervioso le está pasando la cuenta.

― ¿a qué se refiere?— levante mis ojos y la mire fijamente, un leve escalofrió recorrió mi piel.

― A que— comenzó a tartamudear ¿se había puesto nerviosa?— su sistema esta tan estresado y colapsado que creo que es por eso que su cerebro se "desconecta" del cuerpo.

― Una interesante teoría— bufe y ella frunció su ceño

― Es solo una acotación Sr. me he dado cuenta que vez que usted se enfrenta a algún tipo de estrés su cerebro reacciona de esa manera. Espéreme aquí, iré por una de sus pastillas

Se alejo del sillón y se metió de cabeza a buscar los medicamentos, se iba a dirigir a buscar agua pero la detuve antes de que lo hiciera.

― ¿podría ir por un jugo por favor? El sabor de estas me desagrada.

― Claro, le diré a Irene que me ayude con eso, vuelvo enseguida— me respondió saliendo de la habitación.

El silencio de la oficina me rodeo por completo, aun estaba en el ambiente el olor de su perfume, tan adictivo, tan de ella. Isabella Marie Swan era la mujer que provocaba un conflicto interno desbastador en mi, cuando se trataba de ella mi mente no podía pensar mucho, solo sentía… sentía todo en relación a ella, de verdad me asustaba sentirme así con ella, me asustaba de verdad porque no sabía cómo enfrentarme a una situación como esta, no tenía idea de cómo actuar. Pase mucho tiempo solo mirando el techo, Bella aun no volvía

― ¿Dónde demonios esta?— dije levantándome del sillón, mire la hora y creo que casi había pasado una hora de que ella se había ido, sin pensarlo dos veces me pare e ignore mi dolor y fui por ella. le pregunte a Irene donde había ido y me indico la cafetería del piso, cuando llegue me encontré la peor escena que podía haber imaginado, ella estaba hablando con Aro Vulturi, mi peor enemigo.

― Wow, una enfermera. Bastante perdida andas entonces, debes sentirte como un pez en el agua— le decía el maldito, me puse en la orilla de la muralla a escuchar, me importaba una mierda que alguien se pusiera a mirarme, estaba cegado, cada vez mis ojos se iban tiñendo del color de la rabia incontenible que llenaba mi corazón, tenía unas ganas enormes de ir y tomarla en mis brazos y alejarla de él, besarla y reclamarla como mía, ese cuerpo tenía mi nombre en su piel, sabía que nadie más podría decir nunca lo mismo, solo yo.

― Algo así— se rio junto a él, el sentimiento se triplico en cosa de segundos— las empresas, las finanzas y ese tipo de cosas nunca habían sido lo mío.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le pregunto mirándola de pies a cabeza, sus malditos ojos tenían el deseo pegado en ellos, ¡maldito imbécil! No podía evitarlo más, el sentimiento me sobrepasaba, tenía que intervenir no podía dejar que ella fuera presa de los encantos de ese hombre, no ella, no Bella.

― Isabella pero todos me dicen Bella… y ¿el tuyo?

― Aro— le respondí antes de que él lo hiciera, Bella se giro para encontrarse con mi disgustada y enrabiada mirada.

― Se… Señor Cullen— tartamudeo nerviosa

― ¿Cómo estas Aro?— pregunte ignorándola, si veía ese rostro una vez más podría llevármela al hombro a mi oficina y mantenerla encerrada lejos de este animal por toda su vida.

― Bien Cullen, pero veo que tú no estás muy bien. Bueno más tarde me paso por tu oficina para que hablemos, nos vemos Linda Bella— le dijo sin ninguna vergüenza, apreté mis puños hasta que enterré mis dedos en la piel de mis palmas, temblé por la ira que recorría todo mi ser.

― Sr. Cullen— intento hablar

― A mi oficina ¡Ahora!— le grite con furia

Tomo dos vasos del mesón y camino hacia la oficina, la seguí detrás para evitar que alguien se le acercara, no quería que nadie la mirara ¡nadie!

― No quiero que hable con nadie de esta oficina— le dije mientras me iba a sentar

― Pero pero— comenzó a replicar

― ¡NADIE!— le grite rabioso, mi mano reboto sobre la madera con fuerza hacia mi cabeza, el dolor se había acrecentado con lo que paso— usted no vino aquí a entablar amistad Srta. Swan, Esta aquí por mi y le agradecería que se concentrara en su cometido.

― Si señor— respondió.

Esto había sido demasiado, más de lo que mi paciencia puede controlar, acepto que se meta en mi empresa, en mi oficina y en mis negocios pero ¡jamás! Le iba a permitir que tocara a Bella, antes lo mataba, me tome las pastillas de mala gana y me fundí en el trabajo, tenía que aplacar como fuera las locas ganas que tenia de matar a ese maldito. El día paso rápido, para mi suerte, ya era de noche cuando fui consciente de que teníamos que irnos, estaba por terminar unas cosas cuando solo un golpe sonó en el espacio de la oficina y Aro se apareció en ella con su semblante de siempre, el de un maldito burlón.

― ¿se puede?, ¡wow! Ni con tus malestares se te quita lo adicto al trabajo Cullen— sus ojos viajaron hasta donde estaba Bella y le sonrió— ¡pero qué crimen! Y más encima arrastras a esta pobre criatura a tu estrés— la rabia que había controlado en la tarde comenzó a escabullir llenando todo mi cuerpo.

― Dime qué demonios quieres.

― Solo te traía las correcciones de los balances que me entregaron, están listos para ser presentados mañana, ¿vez? Te ahorre trabajo, ahora podrás dejar que esta pequeña se vaya a dormir— la miro nuevamente con el deseo grabado en sus ojos

― Esto no es asunto tuyo, gracias por los balances ahora vete.

― Creo que no eres un buen jefe, bueno siempre lo he pensado— la rabia y la furia se desbando por todas partes— tal vez debería ofrecerme para llevarla yo a casa, pobre, parece que no ha dormido bien, pero podríamos hacer algo para solucionar eso ¿no crees?— ¡eso fue lo último!, un grito de ira se desato de mi pecho, Bella era mía y nadie me la iba a quitar, el mismo sentimiento de la tarde apareció pero aumentado un millón de veces.

― ¡Vete al Demonio Vulturi! ¡no te quiero ver aquí! ¡lárgate o te saco a patadas!— camine por la oficina con toda la intensión de golpearlo hasta matarlo pero las pequeñas manos de Bella se interpusieron en mi camino y intentaron aplacar el demonio que estaba punzando dentro de mí.

― ¡por Dios Cullen! tan intolerante como siempre— comento burlón— bueno para otra vez será linda Bella, la invitación sigue en pie.

― ¡LARGATE!— le grite con todas las fuerzas de mi alma

― Ya ya, está bien— me dijo y salió de la habitación, cerré mis puños e intente calmarme, mis brazos y cada parte de mi cuerpo temblaba por los sentimientos criminales que atravesaban por mí en este momento.

― Cálmese, por favor— me pidió

― ¿está contenta?— le pregunte dejándome llevar por aquella ira— por haberle coqueteado ahora tendrá a ese imbécil detrás de usted— me solté de su agarre y me aparte de ella, aun no podía controlar bien las ganas de matar a ese maldito _por meterse con lo mío._

― ¿esta diciéndome que esto es mi culpa?

― Claro que lo es, no debería andar coqueteando con todos los hombres que conoce—

― ¿y quién demonios se cree usted para tratarme así?— me contesto haciéndome enojar aun mas

― No me hable en ese tono— me gire y acorte la distancia que nos separaba

― Y usted no me ofenda, no porque sea mi jefe dejare que me hable en ese tono. Nadie puede prohibirme lo que yo haga con mi vida. ¡Porque es mía!

― ¿entonces está feliz de que ese maldito se le quiera tirar encima?— ella se quedo en silencio— no me responda— me reí con amargura y dolor— el que calla otorga—

― No…

― ¿no qué?— me acerque rápidamente— ¿no quiere que la ofenda? ¿pero que mas ofendida puede estar si usted misma hace que los demás la piensen así? Tan… tan…— _hermosa, tan mujer… tan mía, _decía en mi mente. Pase mis dedos por su mejilla la rabia se convino con un sentimiento de posesión hacia ella, la sentía mía, completamente mía.

― Ya basta— se separo de mí e impidió que la siguiera tocando, mis ojos ahora eran los encargados de mirarla descaradamente.

― Entonces, si estas feliz, quieres que él te invite a salir ¿verdad? ¿acaso quieres terminar en su cama tal como lo hiciste en la mía?— le recrimine, antes de poder seguir hablando su mano se estampo contra mi mejilla haciendo mi cara voltear por la intensidad del golpe.

Gire mis rostro lentamente de vuelta a su posición, abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa del golpe, la mejilla que había sido víctima de aquel ataque ardía y palpitaba con vida propia, nadie jamás me había pegado y sabia que bien merecido me lo tenía, era un maldito imbécil por tratarla así, _los celos me habían segado… celos que por primera vez salieron a relucir como un geiser de mi pecho. _Ella se giro y comenzó el camino hacia la puerta pero no podía dejar que se fuera ¡no podía! El pánico de perderla y de no ver más esos ojos que me hacían vivir se apodero de mi pecho, ¡no podía salir de mi vida! Nunca más…

― Suélteme— me pidió intentando soltarse de mi agarre, apreté la muñeca que sujetaba, cuando ella comenzó a forcejear mas fuerte hice lo único que me pedía ahora mi cabeza y este duro corazón, la quería a ella ahora, quería el elixir de sus besos, la necesitaba para avivar todos los sentimientos que tenia dentro de mí.

La atraje a mi cuerpo y la bese como nunca lo había hecho, sentía pánico, miedo, dolor de perderla no me importaba su desprecio de otro día, podía vivir con eso pero no con tenerla lejos, no creo que fuera capaz.

― Suélteme— me dijo forcejeando— ya basta me hace daño— se resistió a mí, mis labios necesitados de los de ella la besaron rápida y pasionalmente sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a mas.

― No te soltare— le dije— te necesito— le confesé dejando ver está ansiosa alma, ansiosa por ella.

― Tú no me quieres a mí, búscate a una de tus modelos para descargar tus deseos en ellas, yo no me prestare para tu juego— ¿Cómo podía pensar así? ¿acaso ella pensaba que me importaban más las otras mujeres que ella?

― ¡bella!— la grite para hacerla reaccionar, pedía por favor que nos e fuera, sería capaz de cualquier cosa para que se quedara a mi lado, lo que fuera— no te vayas— le rogué con desesperación.

― No me pidas eso, quiero irme

― No te vayas— le pedí nuevamente intentando apelar al deseo que sabía que sentía, por el momento era la única arma que tenia para hacerla que se quedara. Seguimos forcejeando pero tuvo el efecto contrario mientras ella mas se resistía yo más me excitaba con el roce de su cuerpo, mis manos la pegaron a mi cuerpo y la eleve para llevarla contra la muralla y que así no pudiera escapar.

― Edward déjame— me pidió con una voz trastornada

― No quiero, no quiero que te vayas. Quédate conmigo— le rogué nuevamente a punto de ponerme de rodillas porque se quedara, la abrace y bese nuevamente en el último intento consciente de que hacer que se quedara, sus golpes sucumbieron ante la potencia del deseo y sentí sus manos fundirse en mi espalda.

― ¿a qué estás jugando?— me pregunto mientras nos besábamos frenéticamente

― No sé, ni yo mismo me lo explico— le dije mientras bajaba de su boca a su cuello, era verdad ni siquiera sabía porque la deseaba tanto pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que jamás la apartaría de mi lado— tu piel…— lamí su cuello— es tan adictiva— le confesé al fin

― Edward— gimió deliciosamente acrecentando mi ya extasiado placer.

― Eso— le pedí tocándola en sus partes sensibles— gime para mi, mi nombre en tus labios me vuelve loco— le comente mientras exploraba su figura con mis manos, su cuerpo era el de una diosa griega, _era mi diosa._

― Edward— volvió a gemir, haciéndome un animal llevado por el deseo, abrí su camisa explotando sus botones, poco me importaba la ropa en este momento, saque todo cuando me molesto y la deje solo en medias, bragas y tacones— Edward— gimió cuando devoré sus pechos— alguien puede… vernos ¡Ah!— grito y se arqueo en el momento que mordí su exquisito pezón.

― Nadie vendrá… estamos solos— la tranquilice.

Mis manos recorrían su piel grabando nuevamente mi nombre en ella, sus manos me comenzaron a desvestir, demoraba tanto que fui yo el que termine con la tarea, saque con fuerza bruta la ropa de mi piel. Comencé a besarla nuevamente, baje por su cuerpo dejando húmedos besos en su piel

― Eres hermosa— dije mientras mordisqueaba su piel

― ¿Por qué me… odias tanto?— pregunto con gemidos en sus palabras

― ¿odiarte?— le pregunte poniéndome de pie, la quede mirando y sonreí abiertamente— lo que odio es desearte de esta forma— la pegue a mi cuerpo dejándola sentir mi dura erección, odiaba que ella tuviera este control sobre mí.

― ¿de verdad me deseas?— pregunto mientras me movía contra su cuerpo haciendo rozar nuestros sexos

― Si, no hay manera de esconderlo

― Entonces no hay porque reprimirse— me dijo sorprendiéndome, ahí estaba la prueba ella me deseaba y solo me bastaba eso para ser feliz.

― Lo mismo digo— le sonreí, el tome en mis brazos sentándola a ahorcadas sobre mis caderas, su centro lo sentía tan húmedo y excitado, era una invitación que no podía evitar. La recosté en el sillón y devoré sus senos con frenesí

Mientras estábamos allí, deseándonos como nadie en el mundo sentí mi cuerpo rogar por estar dentro de ella y sentir su calor rodearme, saque sus bragas rápidamente y me puse en su entrada, sin preámbulos ni nada que nos distrajera me adentre en ella, sintiendo el mayor placer del mundo. Mi espalda y la de Bella se arquearon por el contacto, el ritmo que tome fue bestial, quería que ella me recordara, que me sintiera dentro de mi cuando estuviera sola, quería que recordara este momento siempre como sabia yo lo haría. Ella se pego a mi cuerpo apretándose contra él, escondí mi cabeza en su cuello y aspire ese aroma que me volvía loco.

― Eres maravillosa— le confesé mientras la penetraba rápida y fuertemente, no podía evitar abrir esos sentimientos hacia ella, estaba tan inmerso en el estado de éxtasis que sería capaz de confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella en este momento— no sabes… no sabes ¡Ah!— gemí con mi respiración frenética

― Edward— me llamo cuando estaba llegando a su éxtasis

― Jamás desearas a nadie como a mí— le dije sabiendo que nadie le haría el amor con tanta pasión como yo, me encargaría de que nadie más la deseara como lo hacía yo

― Ni tú a otra mujer— me dijo tomándome por sorpresa, felicidad… pura y desconcertante apareció en mi pecho al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que jamás iba a ver otra mujer en mi vida, nunca más, ella era única y quería que fuera siempre ella.

― Nunca…— le respondí con la verdad, jamás abría alguien más, bella se arqueo rozando mas nuestros sexos y enviando mas descargas de placer— jamás.

― Edward— gimió cuando el ritmo se intensifico, el orgasmo ya podía saborearlo, la respiración de bella era frenética al igual que la mía, la penetre lo más duro que pude haciéndola gemir mi nombre en gritos y llevándola al ansiado orgasmo, la sentí convulsionar debajo de mi cuerpo, basto solo eso para llegar al cielo junto a ella.

Me quede en ese lugar disfrutando de sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío, esta vez no me dormiría, quería disfrutarla hasta el final, subí mis manos para acariciar su piel mientras intentaba calmar mi acelerado pecho, recordé lo que había pasado la otra vez, esperaba que no se fuera como la noche pasada.

― Esta vez no te irás en la oscuridad— le dije enojado por lo que había pasado.

― ¿no?— pregunto riéndose, verla sonreír era otro de los enormes placeres que disfrutaba de la vida— debo irme ya es tarde— respondió moviéndose para apartarse de mí de mí, nuevamente el pánico de que se olvidara esto como ya había sucedido me invadió.

― No te vayas— le pedí besando su cuello, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse con la misma intensidad que hace solo unos momentos.

― Edward— intento hacerme reaccionar mientras la acariciaba— es tarde, debo irme— me dijo y me separe de ella, mi cuerpo nuevamente era presa del deseo.

Nos vestimos en silencio, mientras ella se ponía sus ropas mire su hermosa espalda y no me resistí a sentirla nuevamente, no pude, la tentación de su cuerpo era más grande que yo.

― De verdad debo irme— me dijo, yo sin hacer caso a lo que me había dicho antes intentaba sacar su ropa nuevamente.

― Lo sé, pero no quiero— le confesé mientras besaba su hombro, nuevamente mi conciencia me hizo despertar, era tarde y tenía que ir a ver su familia, de seguro su padre y hermana la esperaban. Le di un suave beso en el hombro y la deje continuar.

El camino hacia abajo fue silencioso pero no incomodo, ambos estábamos cansados y aun sentíamos vestigios del enorme placer que habíamos alcanzado. Cuando salimos del edificio James nos estaba esperando la noche estaba muy fría y por nada del mundo permitiría que Bella se fuera sola

― ¿James sabe dónde vives?— le pregunte

― Si… si…

― Bien, entonces James iremos a dejar a la Sr. Swan primero

― Si jefe— me respondió abriéndonos la puerta para ingresar, el trayecto fue silencioso, cuando estábamos cambiando de dirección me sentía inquieto ya que por aquí no era el camino hacia la casa de ella, disimule muy bien hasta que ella misma fue la que interrumpió nuestro silencio

― James— lo llamo

― Dígame Srta. Swan

― Ya no vivo donde me fuiste a dejar la otra vez, ve hacia Nothing Hill, déjame en las casas que están cerca del parque.

― Si señorita— asintió el joven cambiando el rumbo, esa tampoco era su dirección, ¿no quería que conociera su casa?, lamentaba si era así pero no la dejaría en medio de un parque a estas horas.

Llegamos al parque e impedí que ella se bajara del auto.

― Dile el numero de la casa— le exigí

― Pero no, si puedo bajar aquí, no se…

― Díselo— le ordene, no iba a transar con esto

― Calle Rhode Moon, #4460

― Está bien, conozco la calle— el auto comenzó a andar y nos dirigimos finalmente a la dirección real de su casa, observe satisfecho porque las reparaciones se veían muy bien, la casa parecía como nueva por fuera.

Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, el auto aparco en frente del enorme portón

― ¿es aquí señorita?— pregunto el chofer

― Si aquí es— le indico, James salió del auto y abrió la puerta para ayudarla a salir, ella se removió incomoda en el asiento y hablo.

― Buenas noches y gracias por traerme— me dijo, intente formular la respuesta que tenía que salir pero no pude, nuevamente la necesidad de sentirla me gano la partida. Tome su muñeca y la gire hacia mí, la bese ansiosamente, delinee sus labios con mi lengua y me adentre con pasión en la húmeda cavidad.

― Hermosa— le susurre mientras acariciaba sus labios— Buenas Noches Srta. Swan— le dije y sonreí

― Adiós— respondió sorprendida.

― Mañana continuaremos esta conversación— le dije convencido de que esta no sería la última vez, este no sería el último beso.

― Buenas Noches Srta. Swan— escuche al chofer despedirse y regresar al vehículo.

El auto partió llevándome por esa calle que concia tan bien, mire hacia atrás y ella aun seguía parada mirando cómo nos íbamos.

― ¿a la casa señor?— pregunto mi chofer

― Por supuesto— le dije, estaba exhausto, seguramente esta sería una noche espectacular.

― Buenas Noches señor— me saludo Will— ¿Cómo ha estado su día?

― ¡de maravilla!— comente con visible alegría

― Me alegro señor, el señor Black lo ha llamado dos veces y su madre también pero me dijo que no era nada importante, solo quería saber cómo estaba.

― Bien, mañana la llamare, es tarde— me saque el abrigo y se lo entregue a Will— vete a dormir Will— le dije golpeando suavemente su mejilla

― Sí señor, igual usted, que pase buenas noches

― Gracias, igual tu

Subí las escaleras y me fui directamente a mi habitación, ¡estaba feliz! Jamás había experimentado tamaño sentimiento, tuve muy parecido cuando sujete a mi sobrino Níko por primera vez en mis brazos pero no era lo mismo, había algo en este sentimiento que era diferente, suspire y me tire en mi cama, tenía la sonrisa más grande que había podido recordar. ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!... como si fuera una droga ¡la deseaba! Había estado hace solo unas horas con ella y quería mas, mas y mas, lleve mi mano a mis labios aun los tenia ardiendo después del último beso, sentía sus manos en mi cuerpo, aun podía sentirlas jalando mi cabello antes de explotar en un orgasmo. ¡Dios!... no sé cómo demonios me tenía así pero estaba feliz de estarlo, me quedaría en este estado por toda la eternidad, con ella…

La noche dio paso al día, me levante rápidamente y me aliste para la oficina, desayune temprano y me fui a la biblioteca a hacer algunas llamas, la primera a mi madre.

― Hola mama— la salude

― ¡cariño! Qué bueno que llamas ¿Cómo va todo?

― Bien mama, excelente

― Qué bueno, ¿Cómo va Aro en la oficina?— me tense solo de recordar al mal nacido y el encuentro que habíamos tenido ayer.

― No me interesa lo que haga el— respondí con rabia

― Lo sé, me refiero a que si te ha causado problemas. No sé porque tu padre se empeña en protegerlo, está bien que sea su ahijado pero tan así como para ponerlo sobre ti…— callo

― No me importa mama, papa siempre ha sido así sobre todo después de la muerte de Níko, primero el después Aro… qué más da, en unos años mas será otro y así sucesivamente— fingí indiferencia.

― Edward no pienses así hijo, tu padre te quiere…

― De una manera bastante especial— susurre— bueno mama no hablemos de eso, ¿Cómo va todo en Londres? ¿Cómo está Níko?

― Bien cariño, creciendo. Tanya estuvo ayer aquí con su novio, está todo listo para el matrimonio aunque todavía no confirman la fecha en estos días estará todo listo.

― Bien a penas la sepas me dices para reserva esa semana, nada me dará más gusto que estar con ella

― Qué bueno, ¿vendrás solo?— pregunto mi madre, ese era el punto de discordia entre yo y ella.

― ¿a qué viene la pregunta madre? ¿quieres saber si salgo con alguien?

― Claro, eres mi hijo. Este último mes no he visto que has salido en portadas ni nada por estilo— _porque he estado muriendo en cama_, dijo mi perspicaz mente— además me preocupas, ya va siendo hora de que te cases y tengas familia, tu sabes lo importante que es tener un heredero en la familia Cullen

― Si mama lo sé— el timbre de la puerta principal sonó avisándome quien venía llegando— bueno señora Cullen algún día tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a la mujer que me tiene hechizado, me tengo que ir

― ¡Edward! ¡no me dejes así! ¿ya existe?— pregunto rápidamente

― Adiós mama— le colgué.

Suspire y me apoye en el escritorio, mi madre no se le escapaba nada. Cerré mis ojos y pensé en la mujer que seguramente venia caminando por los pasillos hacia acá, mire la enorme ventana que tenia frente a mí, la luz hacía presagiar que sería un día soleado a pesar de estar bastante helado en las noches. El teléfono sonó de repente, conteste pero no era nada de importancia, Bella entro en la habitación llenándola de inmediato, sentí que se paro en el medio y dirigí mis ojos hacia donde estaba ella, sonreí sin pudor, con solo verla mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, mi piel se lleno de cosquillas y de sensaciones que sabía que ella producía, hable un poco mas pero cuando el sentimiento se hizo insoportable colgué de repente y no me contuve mas, ya no podía aguantar el no tenerla entre mis brazos.

― Buenos días— me saludo tímida pero con firmeza en su voz, me acerque a ella con toda la velocidad que el espacio me permitió y la bese, lo hice como lo habría hecho toda la noche si hubiera podido, como lo haría ahora y todas las veces que el tiempo me lo permitiera. Recorrí su espalda con mis manos, pase por su trasero y me detuve en sus caderas solamente para pegarlas a mi cuerpo, ¡como era de exquisita esa sensación!

― ¡Ah!— gemí con todo el placer que tenia contenido desde anoche— anoche no debí dejarte ir— le dije con mi frente pegada a la suya, tenía la sensación de no querer dejarla ir nunca más.

― Debías hacerlo— me respondió mientras atacaba su cuello, sus dedos se apretaron contra mi espalda haciéndome comer más de ella.

― No, no debía, eso incremento aun más la necesidad que tengo.

― Edward— gimió deliciosamente, solo para mi

― Eso— le dije siendo llevado por la brutalidad de esta pasión que me consumía— gime para mi Bella, gime por mí— mi libido parecía loco, estaba en lo máximo que podía sentir, Bella me llevaba a la cima solo con besarme, mis manos recorrieron aquellas partes sensibles que tanto había adora la noche pasada, recordé con adoración sus sonrojos y sus gemidos al tocar sus pechos.

― Contigo tendré que comprarme ropa nueva— me dijo haciéndome sonreír, si era necesario compraría toda una boutique solamente para que ella se vistiera. Baje mis manos hacia sus caderas intentando subir la supuesta falda pero no, había solo un maldito pantalón esperándome

― ¡demonios!— gruñí— nada es imposible— me las ingenie para sacar los botones que me separaban de la gloria cuando un golpe en la puerta interrumpió mi tarea— no hables— le pedí, no tenía intención de abrir.

― Edward— tomo mis manos e intento apartarlas pero no la deje— Edward— insistió

― ¡maldita sea!— grite con exasperación, ¿Por qué mierda no podía tener un momento de paz?— ¿Quién demonios es?— pregunte con aquella hechicera enredada en mis brazos, ella sonreía divertida por la situación pero yo estaba que estallaba de enojo y excitación.

― William señor, tiene una llamada del Señor Black— ¡demonios! ¡maldito infeliz! Grite en mi mente con rabia, sin que Bella se diera cuenta de mi brutal cólera la bese y solté lentamente

― Quédate aquí— le pedí y Salí a contestar. Salí como alma que lleva el diablo de la sala y tome el teléfono— ¿Qué demonios quieres Black?— pregunte furioso por la intromisión.

― Edward siento molestarte pero quería saber si tenías algún pedido para esta semana.

― ¡No!— grite rabioso— ¡no quiero nada de ti, ahora deja de molestar y no vuelvas a llamar!— volví a berrear ganándome todas las miradas del personal de mi casa. Si hubiera podido gruñirle a Black, juro que lo habría hecho. Colgué el teléfono y me metí nuevamente en la biblioteca

Bella seguía exactamente igual que como la deje, camine hacia ella y la aseche con la mirada, parecía un tierno animalito, algo así como una oveja esperando para ser devorada por un enorme león. Su cuerpo se estremeció solo con el contacto de mi nariz con su piel, disfrute al máximo de sentirla vibrar solo con una caricia cuando mi cuerpo me exigió mas contacto la volví a besar con frenesí, mis manos ansiaban sentir la piel de cuerpo. Estábamos en una burbuja de pasión cuando nuevamente unos incesantes golpes me interrumpieron, Dios no me quería… hoy no. Antes de que entrara alguien me aleje un poco de Bella su efecto a corta distancia era horriblemente incontrolable, Emmett McCarthy se apareció tan campante en la puerta como siempre, me senté en la punta de mi escritorio y mi amigo se acerco a saludarme. Cuando Emmett camino hacia Bella y el abrazo, sentí como si el mismo fuego de mi pasión ardiera en mi pecho causándome la más terrible de las molestias, gruñí fuerte al verlos saludarse con tanta confianza, odiaba que alguien más _tocara lo mío._

― ¿A qué demonios viniste Emmett?— le pregunte enrabiado, Bella me dio una mirada de desaprobación que ignore completamente. Emmett me explico que tenía que tomarme nuevamente una ronda de exámenes pero que él no podría acompañarnos.

― Ya que yo no podre ir deberás llevar a Bella contigo, solo por precaución— la cara de Bella se puso pálida en solo unos segundos, la observe ¿tanto lo molestaba pasar tiempo a solas conmigo?

― Eso también es un hecho— le dije sin mirarla, la llevaría a ese viaje como sea, era capaz de contratarle a una enfermera para que cuidara de su padre y a una institutriz para su hermana, ella tenía que ir conmigo ya que no podría estar lejos de ella tantos días. Me era imposible

― Qué bueno que ya se estén llevando mejor— cometo Emmett inocente a todo lo que realmente sucedía.

― Claro, nos llevamos de maravilla— comente alegre y con un poco de sarcasmo, ¿de maravilla? Creo que el término no alcanzaba para describir lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

― Con permiso, iré al baño— Bella se disculpo y salió de la habitación raudamente, Will le dijo algo al salir pero ella negó frenéticamente se fue.

― ¿desea tomar un café? Doctor— pregunto

― Si Will, por favor— le dijo, mire la puerta abierta y no lo pensé dos veces.

― Emmett iré a llamar a mi piloto por mi línea privada, tengo asuntos con él, vuelvo enseguida—

― Claro Edward Ve— me animo, sonreí maliciosamente y me acerque a Will

― No dejes que nadie suba a los pisos de arriba y por nada del mundo Emmett puede salir de aquí antes que yo o Bella volvamos— le susurre, el mayordomo acepto y salió a buscar el café.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos, camine por las pasillos y busque con ansias ese cuarto de baño, revise en dos que me quedan por el camino, cuando iba por el tercero sentí ruidos al principio del pasillo, sonreí y me devolví, desde adentro se escuchaba la frenética respiración de Bella sin pensarlo dos veces busque algún lugar que quedara en su trayecto, lo mejor fue un espacio como un entresacado que había en la pared. La puerta del baño se abrió y los pasos de la hechicera se sintieron suaves en la alfombra, cuando estaba a mi altura tome uno de sus brazos y la jale hacia la muralla haciéndola impactar sobre la madera, la expresión que tomo su rostro fue genial, ¡me encantaba sorprenderla! Estaba completamente atónita y yo increíblemente excitado, sentía la adrenalina del momento correr veloz por mis venas.

― Edward pero que…— mis labios acallaron cualquier reclamo que quisiera hacerme, la bese con el maldito deseo que tenia atascado en la piel, ese que solo ella avivaba y aumentaba— Edward— intento hacerme reaccionar pero yo ya estaba muy lejos de escucharla, me acerque a su oído y le susurre

― Shhh— le dije— silencio o nos descubrirán— su cuerpo se estremeció completamente, una de las cosas que yo mas veneraba en esta mujer eran sus reacciones, el temblor de su piel y de sus labios la delataba, se había excitado solo con mi voz.

― Edward— gimió

― Si alguien nos descubre será tu culpa— le susurre— shhhh, guarda silencio.

Lo que se produjo en ese lúgubre lugar fue algo… ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirlo, era impresionante ¡esta mujer me vuelve loco!, en todos los sentidos posibles, es increíble lo que solo ella puede conseguir en mi. Ahí estaba yo el hombre hierro como muchos me apodaban, haciéndole el amor a una mujer en pleno pasillo de mi casa mientras estaba llena de gente, ¡estaba impactado! Y cegado por el deseo más delirante del mundo, tenia tanto placer en solo una de sus caricias, en solo uno de sus gemidos que no sabía ni pensar, ni nada más que tenerla, mi mente no reaccionaba lo único que veía era la imagen de esa musa en mi cabeza. La escena fue lo más erótico que he hecho en mucho tiempo, ahí estaba ella, fregándose contra la pared y gimiendo mi nombre, mis sentidos estaban disparados a cualquier parte y envueltos en el manto de_ Lujuria_ y placer que estábamos viviendo.

― Eso— le pedí mientras la envestía con fuerza— gime Bella, gime para mi ¡ah!

― Edward ¡ah!— grito cuando el ritmo se hizo frenético, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por un orgasmo monumental, uno que pocas veces había sentido y solo Bella podría haberlo hecho posible.

Intente calmarme, la situación había sido maravillosa pero comenzaba a asustarme, ¿Por qué sentía tanta necesidad de ella? ¿El sexo era tan bueno que estaba obsesionado con tenerla entre mis brazos? Sabía que los sentimientos que me provocaba no eran solamente sexuales pero lo que no sabía era de qué sentimientos se trataban, después de unas cuantas caricias que yo inicie bajamos a donde estaba Emmett a pesar de mi serenísimo me sentía confundido, mi renacido corazón estaba confuso, sentía la necesidad de aclarar lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Concretamos los detalles del viaje pero por una razón que desconocía Bella aun seguía nerviosa, ya diferenciaba tan bien sus expresiones que sabía perfectamente que era por viajar conmigo ¿a caso no quería?, me moleste al pensarlo ¿Por qué no querría? No quise preguntarle ya que no tenia intensiones de que ella me pensara ilusionado con el viaje, siempre tenía presente que por más que la necesitara yo jamás la haría feliz, mi estilo de vida era muy oscuro y estresante como para alguien como Bella, tan pura y hermosa. Cuando Emmett se fue la mirada de ella aun seguía confundida y notificada, antes de que se arrepintiera o me diera alguna excusa ignore lo que me quería decir y comencé a llamar al aeropuerto, ella tenía que ir conmigo.

Bella al no ver alguna señal de negativa en relación a que ella fuera salió de la biblioteca, colgué el teléfono rápidamente y me acerque a la puerta a escuchar. Bella había llamado a una tal Rosalía para contarle sobre nuestro viaje, ¿Qué tendría que ver ella en todo esto? Me separe rápidamente de la puerta cuando la sentí colgar, ¿Por qué demonios ponía tanto problema para viajar? ¿Será por su familia?, me fui al escritorio y fingí hacer otras cosas, tenía la duda comiéndome en el pecho y eso me hacia enojar bastante, lamentablemente y arrepintiéndome después hice a Bella presa de mi mal humor.

El día Jueves emprendimos el viaje a Houston, había tenido tantas cosas que hacer esa semana que tuve que ir trabajando en el mismo Jet de camino hacia allá, Bella no parecía muy feliz pero tenía que hacerlo si no el maldito de Aro se entrometería en mis asuntos. Cuando llegamos estaba rabioso por algunas cuentas y despidos que había hecho el maldito de Aro, a veces sentía ganas de mandar todo por la borda y ser solamente yo pero ¿Qué haría toda la gente que dependía de mi?, esa era una de las más grandes razones por la cual no abandonaba, no podía dejar a todos por mi vulnerabilidad, siempre había sido un hombre fuerte y este no era momento para flaquear. Lleve a Bella para almorzar, tenía que compensar en algo lo el tiempo que había pasado sola en el avión pero la llamada de mi peor pesadilla me hizo agriar aun más el momento.

― ¡diga!— dije muy enojado— Aro— suavice el tono de voz, tenía que tranquilizarme, un dolor de cabeza comenzó a manifestarse lentamente

― Edward Cullen, amigo mío— me estremecí— necesito que me ayudes con las tasas de interés de los bancos, esperaba que vinieras a la oficina pero veo que el presidente se toma siempre días libres. ¿andas cerca?

― no, no estoy en la ciudad— desvié mi vista hacia otra parte.

― Es una lástima— medito— me imagino que andas con la sexy Bella, ¿cuando me la prestaras para salir? O a caso ¿ya tienes algo con ella?— pregunto con sarcasmo el imbécil

― no es asunto tuyo y si tienes problemas con eso llama a mi padre, de seguro el te prestara ayuda— le corte, la misma rabia incontrolable apareció en mi pecho ¡cómo demonios se atrevía a pretender a Bella! ¡maldito mal nacido! El jamás la llegaría a tocar, antes muerto.

― ¿algún problema?— pregunto por encima del borde de su copa

― No— bebí de la mía para aplacar mis instintos asesinos— negocios, nada mas— me concentre en la comida antes de desquitarme con lo que fuera. Cuando terminamos me pare raudo hacia la habitación, sentía un dolor incontrolable en mi cabeza y no quería colisionar en el medio del hall. Cuando íbamos estábamos dentro Bella me sujeto del brazo y me giro para verla

― ¿estás bien?— me pregunto, decidí que no era momento para seguir alejándola más, suficiente había sido con el maldito día que habíamos pasado— debes recostarte hoy no has hecho nada más que discutir y pelear con tus subordinados. Vamos ven conmigo—me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia la cama, sin decir nada más me recosté y ella me ayudo con la ropa que sobraba

― Si querías desvestirme podrías habérmelo dicho— le comente

― Morirás antes de que te lo pida— me dijo y casi me hizo sonreír— llamare a la clínica para que te corran la hora de tus exámenes.

― ¿se puede?— pregunte con el sueño que siempre se adjuntaba al dolor.

― Claro, Eres Edward Cullen. te vendrían a atender aquí si lo pidieras— sonreí abiertamente— llamare y vuelvo enseguida.

― Está bien— le dije, pasaron algunos minutos y la sentí nuevamente dentro de la habitación, junto las cortinas y se acerco hacia donde estaba

― Sr. Cullen— me llamo y entreabrí mis ojos para mirarla

― ¿Señor?— le pregunte con asombro, hoy también la había escuchado llamarme así y no me había gustado mucho.

― No me pida que lo llame Edward ya que ni siquiera sé cuando puedo llamarlo así, prefiero decirle siempre Sr. Cullen así no lo importunare— la mire y creo que entendí lo que decía, tendría que ser mas especifico de ahora en adelante el "Sr. Cullen" me hacía sentirme lejos de ella, me tome las pastillas— bien ahora duerma porque es eso lo que necesita— dejo el vaso y comenzó a salir

― No te vayas— le pedí antes de que saliera, ella se giro y pude ver lo impresionada que estaba con mi petición— no me dejes solo— le pedí nuevamente, no soportaba tenerla lejos y distanciada, sabía que había sido un animal por tratarla mal y por hacerla pagar por mis problemas pero intentaría corregir esa actitud de ahora en adelante. Ella se acerco a la cama y se sentó junto a mi— pero no te quiero así— con la poca fuerza que aun quedaba en mi brazos la sujete de la cintura y la pase hacia el otro lado de la cama, ella dio unos botes y quedo a mi lado

― ¡demonios Edward!— me regaño pero solo le sonreí, me gire hacia su lado y cerré los ojos para dormir, la sentí removerse además de su mirada en mi.

― Te vas a quedar mirándome todo el tiempo— le pregunte

― ¿desea que le abanique señor?— me dijo con sarcasmo.

― No, pero tengo una idea mejor— como si su cuerpo fuera un imán la abrace y entrelace cada parte de mi cuerpo posible con la de ella, mis manos por su cintura y mis piernas con las de ella, el calor que se extendió dentro de mi fue algo distinto no era deseo, sentía dulzura en esa simple posición.

― Si te sientes mal me avisas— susurro, su cabeza había quedado arriba de la mía

― Claro— le dije perdiéndome en el aroma de su cuello.

Nos quedamos quietos unos minutos más, la volví a estrechar contra mi cuerpo ganándome un suspiro de parte de ella, el sueño fue más fuerte y me venció pero estaba feliz de poder estrecharla contra mis brazos, sentir a Bella así me hacía pensar que estaba más cerca de ese ansiado corazón.

― Edward— susurro su voz, había tenido la mejor siesta desde hace mucho tiempo, Bella estaba entre mis brazos y no tenía intenciones de soltarla.

― Bella— le dije y sin pensarlo subí una mano hacia su cara, acaricie su mejilla y sus carnosos labios— ¿Qué hora es?— pregunte

― Son casi las siete, llegaremos tarde al hospital.

― No me importa—pegándome a su cuerpo para que no intentara escapar— además tu lo dijiste, soy Edward Cullen, que se esperen— bromee por primera vez con ella, se sentía bien al igual que todo lo demás.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la pasión que sentíamos despertara, esa noche hicimos el amor en reiteradas ocasiones, era demasiado sorprendente la manera en la que nos compenetrábamos, éramos… como hechos el uno para el otro, me estremecía solo de pensar eso, tenía miedo, miedo de no ser bueno para ella, de hacerle daño, moriría antes de verla sufriendo. En consecuencia de nuestros libidos tuve que pasar los dos días siguientes en el hospital, sin mencionar que el viaje de regreso fue aun más excitante, Bella sin duda era mi musa, mi inspiración, la dueña de todos mis deseos y de mis pasiones.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el viaje, había sido completamente estresante esta semana, como siempre en mi ausencia había recibió llamadas de mi padre pidiendo explicaciones de porque no estaba en la oficina una de ellas me dejo una marca que no tenia.

― ¿Quién demonios te crees para no ayudar a Aro?— me dijo mientras estaba en la oficina, Bella estaba en la cafetería, era tarde pero para el dueño de Cullen Enterprise al parecer no habían horarios, la llamada me la hacía porque no había querido propiciarle ayuda a Aro en toda esta semana, si era su hombre de confianza ¿Por qué no podía hacer las cosas solo?

― Lo siento papa pero yo no soy la secretaria de Aro— conteste con los ojos cerrados, estaba sentado en el sillón de la oficina.

― ¡cómo te gusta joderle la vida a los demás Edward!, maldito el día que te concebimos, definitivamente eres un error, un maldito error—

― Solo lo soy porque mate a tu hijo ¿verdad?— susurre con los dientes apretados— ¡si no hubiera matado a tu maldito hijo aun me seguirías amando! ¡eres un maldito egoísta!

― Y tu un hijo de puta ¡claro que te odio por eso y por mucho más!, no sabes hacer nada, solo das problemas

― ¡vete al demonio!...—le dije y le corte el teléfono, agarre mi cabeza y frote con fuerza mis dedos por la piel de mis mejillas, ¿Por qué tenía que odiarme tanto?, lo que paso con Níko no era mi culpa, como muchos dicen era su destino, estaba escrito…

― ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunto la voz de un ángel abrí los ojos y Bella estaba parada en frente mío sujetando un jugo— ¿te encuentras bien?— pregunto examinando mi rostro

― Si, lo estoy— susurre intentando esconder lo que sentía por las palabras de mi padre, Bella me miro una vez más y se fue a sentar, mire su rostro y sentí paz, esa paz que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba en este momento. Sin poder resistirme me puse de pie y me fui a sentar a su lado, pase mis manos por su cintura y escondí mi cara en su cuello, _mi lugar favorito…_

― Me asustas, ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo?— pregunto pasando sus manos por mi cuello y dejándolas en mi espalda, refregué mi cara en la piel que tenia era tan exquisita su dulce olor a rosas me intoxicaba

― No, ¿te molesta que este aquí?— pregunte al sentirla nerviosa, esperaba no recibir si por respuesta

― Claro que no, solo me preocupas— me dijo haciéndome delirar, ¿Bella se preocupaba por mí? Esas palabras sabían a gloria aunque cada vez me sentía aun mas confundido con mis sentimientos, sabía que había uno en mi pecho pero aun me costaba diferenciar cual era.

― Tu piel huele a rosas— le dije suspirando contra la piel de su cuello.

― Lo sé, ¿no te agrada?— me pregunto pero yo solo pude seguir disfrutando del aroma

― Me duele la cabeza—lamentablemente el dolor ya había pasado el margen tolerable—maldita cabeza—gruñí molesto, odiaba cuando me arruinaban los momentos.

― Entonces es señal para que nos marchemos, además ya has terminado aquí, debes descansar esta noche

― Lo sé, tengo 32 años se exactamente lo que hacer con mi vida—le dije con fingido sarcasmo—¡hay!—exclame cuando se levanto sin avisar y me dejo caer al sillón

― Entonces si sabes lo que tienes que hacer, toma tus cosas y vámonos. Antes de que nuevamente te de una crisis— ella comenzó a salir de la oficina dejándome atrás…

― Mujeres— murmure— un mal necesario— sonreí.

Cuando íbamos de camino hacia su casa el dolor aumentó demasiado, la cabeza la sentía explotar, Bella busco medicinas en su bolso pero no había ninguna sorpresivamente me ofreció llevarme a su casa para administrarme algo allá, entraría por primera vez en años a la casa en donde nací. Cuando llegamos poco era consciente de lo que pasaba, estaba tan adolorido que hasta había dormitado un poco, Bella me removió y me invito a salir hacia los enromes portones. Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando jugaba en los jardines, cuando todo era perfecto, _cuando Níkolas aun seguía aquí_. La nube de tormenta que me provocaba el recuerdo de mi hermano hizo agravar aún más el dolor, trate de reaccionar un poco y camine junto con Bella hacia el interior. La casa había quedado perfecta tanto por fuera como por dentro, los muebles habían quedado estupendamente al igual que las restauraciones, Bella me condujo hacia la cocina y me invito a pasar.

― ¿y vives sola?—pregunte para hacer un poco de conversación

― No—respondió—aquí vive mi padre, mi hermana y yo, bien ahora tú…

― ¿y donde están?—pregunte de repente

― En sus habitaciones, durmiendo, creo—suspiro—aquí encontré los analgésicos, tómatelos por favor.

Me extendió las pastillas que tome de inmediato, el dolor era intenso y necesitaba calmarlo con lo que fuera.

― Gracias—le extendí el vaso mirándola atentamente, era tan hermosa

― De nada—me respondió corriendo su mirada, en mi bolsillo se escucho un zumbido, una llamada entrante, tome el celular y me lo lleve rápidamente hacia mi oído

― Frederick—susurre al reconocer la voz, el hombre me pregunto si aun estaba en la oficina y si sabía que Aro me buscaba—no, ya me fui de la oficina. Dile que espere hasta mañana, no me interesa—le conteste mientras él me contaba lo que había dicho amenazas y mas amenazas, yo no le tenía miedo—no voy a decir como debiera esto pero dile a ese mal nacido que vaya a joder a otra parte, no me interesa quien sea Frederick ¿te recuerdo quien soy yo?—le pregunte recordándole quien era el dueño de la empresa, nadie más que yo. Aro no era nadie al lado mío, el poder que le dio mi padre no significaba mucho cuando media cargo conmigo—que bueno que lo tengas claro, haz lo que te dije y no llames mas—le corte. Odiaba que Bella presenciara estas escenas pero parece que olían cuando estaba sola con ella y me llamaban para darme problemas.

Apreté el teléfono para soltar la rabia que me daba ese infeliz, ¿porque siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo? ¿Merecía a una garrapata como él?

― Ya basta—Bella me pidió sujetando mi mano—aumentaras el dolor de cabeza—solté el teléfono y lo guarde pero un dolor aun mayor se produjo— ¿vez?, maldición, si sigues así tendré que llevarte al hospital—puso su cálida mano en mi frente y el contacto supo a gloria

― No—le dije quitándola—solo necesito calmarme.

― Eso está claro, ven siéntate aquí—me arrastro hacia un banquillo y me hizo sentar, me eche hacia atrás para relajar los músculos de mi cuello, di un salto cuando sentí algo muy frio en mi frente pero que me provoco un poco de alivio—mejor ¿verdad?—asentí con el dolor mitigado. Bella estaba tan cerca de mí que su pierna rozaba mi entrepierna, el movimiento y la suavidad de su piel hizo que mi erección se preparara para algo que no tendría ejecución… aunque…

― Ya es tarde, deberías irte—me dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones, al parecer se dio cuenta y quito la pierna rápidamente, se intento hacer hacia atrás pero reaccione más rápido que ella.

― Antes— le dije y me dirigí hacia su adictivo cuello, lo lamí de principio a fin.

― Edward—susurro—empeoraras tu dolor.

― No lo creo—le respondí sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura, no quería que se apartara, la necesitaba, la ansiaba, la quería conmigo y aquí en la que fue mi casa.

― Mi padre—intento hacerme reaccionar pero yo ya poco la escuchaba

― Si no quieres que escuche entonces baja la voz—le susurre, subí mis manos por su espalda pero la maldita blusa entorpecía mi contacto, gruñí y levante la tela para fundir mis dedos con su cálida piel.

― Esto está mal, nos pueden descubrir—me previo, sin escuchar sus suplicas subí una de mis manos por su muslo y sonreí al darme cuenta que traía las medias que me encantaban pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al continuar con mi recorrido

― ¿y esto?—le pregunte cuando toque las ligas de un portaligas que traía, era la primera vez que ella ocupaba uno cuando estaba conmigo, el sentir la suave tela sobre sus piernas me hizo excitarme mucho mas.

― Es mío—me dijo algo avergonzada

― Quiero verlo—

― No, Edwa— cuando iba a empezar las reclamaciones la tome y la lleve a sentarse encima del mesón, subí rápidamente su falda y observe con deseo el hermoso regalo que ella me había dado, sin duda era un completo privilegio observarla así de hermosa y sensual. —Edward, James te esta…— intento hacerme entrar en razón pero estaba lo suficientemente absorto con la escena como para decirle algo mas

― Shhh—le dije para que no arruinara la imagen, ella al parecer se cohibió porque se bajo de inmediato del mesón

― Edward no puedes hacer esto aquí, mi padre esta…— nuevamente reclamo

― ¿de verdad eso quieres?—le pregunte con el vivo deseo reflejado en mis ojos—porque tu cuerpo no está de acuerdo—baje mi vista a las hermosas protuberancias que coronaban sus pechos

― Si… si— tartamudeo y se giro para esconderse, sin previo aviso me pegue a su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer por completo

― ¿vez?, tu cuerpo habla por sí solo _cariño— _la reacción que provoco ese sobrenombre fue mutua, un millar de sentimientos se agolparon en mi pecho entre ellos el miedo y el gusto, nunca había ocupado esa palabra para llamar a una mujer pero en Bella sonaba demasiado bien.

― Eres un— iba a decirme pero fui más rápido y cubrí su boca con una de mis manos, me acerque a ella y le susurre—shhh, guarda silencio _cariño _o nos descubrirán— tome su lóbulo y lo succione, esto debería haber provocado algo solamente en ella pero tuvo consecuencias nefastas en mi, mi excitación creció más al igual que el deseo que sentía por ella, la necesitaba de inmediato. En un inesperado movimiento aparto su mano de su boca y se llevo mis dedos a ella uno por uno lamiendo cada parte de ellos… esta mujer quería matarme de una combustión. Juro que le haría el amor salvajemente aquí mismo si no estuviera su padre en la otra habitación.

― ¡Oh!... eso es— le dije mientras mi cadera comenzaba a rozarse contra su cuerpo con fuerza propia, mi erección rozaba su piel haciendo aun más placentera la sensación—bella—gemí de puro placer—pequeña— le susurre cuando la sensación me estaba arrastrando, sentía una descarga de deseo terrible, era tanto que me costaba controlarlo pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarme así.

Sin poder esperar más y temiendo las consecuencias de continuar con el juego baje mis manos a su bragas y las arranque, ¡como amaba verla desnuda solo para mí!, su cuerpo era un templo, era mi templo del placer. Mis dedos encontraron esa cavidad húmeda y abrazadora, pellizqué y juguetee con su centro hasta que de su boca escapaban sonoros gemidos, ella estaba firmada contra el mueble refregándose contra mi mano y chupando mis dedos. ¡Demonios! En estos momentos daría lo que fuera por estar en mi casa, ya estaríamos haciendo el amor como dos locos ninfomanos, desde que Bella había despertado el deseo sexual en mi me había vuelto adicto a ella y al sexo. Bella tenía el ingrediente que faltaba para que mi erección despertara majestuosa y preparada para ella, no había nadie más que Bella para mi, solo ella.

― Edward—gimió extremadamente fuerte, un miedo cruzo por mi cuerpo, el ser descubiertos no ayudaría en mucho, lleve mi mano a su boca y la cubrí—

― Si vuelves a hablar fuerte parare y me marcho— la amenace con voz dura pero jamás podría haber parado estaba tan inmerso en ella que no podría dejar así nada más. Baje el ritmo de las caricias pero una duda asalto mi mente ¿Cómo sabría la humedad de Bella?, yo nunca me había preocupado por darle placer a alguna mujer, jamás me había metido en ese ámbito las chicas que estaban conmigo tenían que ellas darme placer a mí, para eso les pagaba. Sin pensarlo saque mis dedos de su centro y los lleve a mi boca, un exquisito sabor se apodero de mis sentidos, tuve que reprimir el deseo que estaba a punto de salir, ¡cálmate!, gritaba incesante mi mente.

― Sabes bien—le dije, ella me miraba embelesada, su boca estaba entreabierta y podría jurar que se excito aun mas con lo que hice, eso hizo que una nueva idea aflorara en mi cabeza—me pregunto si— rápidamente la subí al mesón y lo desocupe, la empuje contra la madera y me adentre por primera vez en aquella delicada y excitante parte de su cuerpo, mi lengua lamio suave los pliegues y contornos de su centro.

― si es igual el sabor—comente mientras lamia, mi erección estaba durísima pero intentaba aplacarla ya que no quería tomarla locamente y que su padre nos descubriera, _no era la mejor manera de conocernos._

Estaba como loco, lamia su cavidad descaradamente además de estar embelesado por la hermosura de ver su cuerpo arquearse. La cosa más bella de todo era la cara de Bella distorsionada por el placer, ella sin duda era la única que quería ver, no había cara más hermosa que la de ella, no había nadie más. Las uñas de ella se enterraron en la madera, comenzó a jadear y a gemir cuando a mi ataque agregue unos cuantos dedos, la penetre lentamente para después subir el ritmo hasta uno constante.

― Edward, no aguantare— me dijo mientras yo observaba tamaño espectáculo, estaba verde de tanto deseo que tenia pero hoy quería darle placer a ella, había descubierto que me encantaba verla así, lo intentaría cuantas veces pudiera, era un privilegio verla arquearse solo por mis caricias.

― Vamos Bella, vente—la incite—quiero ver cómo te corres— solo con el terminar de mis palabras el movimiento de sus caderas se hizo frenético, solo el dulce sabor que emanaba de ella me daba cuenta que había alcanzado el placer y no hubo mejor sentimiento que ese, me sentía feliz solo con saber que ella estaba saciada, me levante de donde estaba y me fui directamente a su cara, su respiración estaba muy acelerada, su pecho bajaba y subía, ni siquiera fue capaz de levantarse—exquisita— le susurre—ahora tengo la certeza que soñaras conmigo, me tengo que ir cariño, nos vemos mañana Bella—le dije y la bese con la fiereza del deseo que tenia contenido, al tocar su boca sentí de inmediato nuevamente el sabor de su cuerpo, intente controlarme porque no quería cometer una imprudencia, suficiente con lo de ahora, ya tendría tiempo para estar con ella como quisiera.

― Edward—me llamo, me gire y estaba apoyada en sus codos, la vista mas espectacular se pasaba frente a mis ojos.

― Un privilegio verte así—le dije mirando su cuerpo casi desnudo, ¡dios mío! Si no me iba pronto saltaría en cualquier momento sobre ella—no te preocupes que ya me imagino cómo salir. Lo bueno de todo es que el dolor ya paso, tus medicinas son geniales, buenas noches—susurre y Salí, antes de dar un paso más la imagen del ligero más sexy del mundo vino a mi mente— ¡Ah! Y algo más, me gustan los ligueros en ti, te vez endemoniadamente sexy—su color de piel se torno rosáceo y no dijo nada mas, cerré la puerta y Salí por el camino que conocía mejor que ella. la sonrisa que tenía en mis labios era imposible de disimular.

― ¿se siente bien señor?— me pregunto mi chofer al salir, por la sonrisa que traía no podía responder otra cosa

― Maravillosamente James, vámonos a casa— antes de partir contemplé nuevamente mi casa, era hermosa al igual que la gente que vivía allí, Bella viviría cuanto tiempo quisiera no importaba si nuestra relación no continuaba, aquí ella era feliz y solo con eso podía verme pagado. Me subí al auto y partí hacia mi casa para pasar la mejor noche de mi vida, sabía que este hermoso ángel me acompañaría toda la noche en mis pensamientos.

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal, me aproveche de la debilidad de Bella y de la mía muchas veces, ¡como me gustaba escucharla gemir!, era el sonido más placentero del mundo. Esa noche eran alrededor de las siete y Bella comenzó a guardar rápidamente sus cosas para partir, ¿se iría sola?, yo todas las noches la iba a dejar, un sentimiento de rabia apareció en mi pecho ¿tendría una cita?

― ¿no te irás conmigo?— le pregunte mientras guardaba unos papeles en el maletín, intente sonar despreocupado pero al parecer no me sirvió de mucho.

― No— me dijo poniéndose el abrigo

― Ah—respondí con fingido desinterés— y… ¿A dónde vas?

― Al centro— volvió a responder, me enojo que ni siquiera me contara ¿se iría a juntar con alguien? ¡demonios!, era capaz de seguirla…

― ¿a qué?— volví a preguntar pero con el tono más cargado— ¿tienes una cita?— la frase escapo de mis labios, mire hacia cualquier parte para disimular la vergüenza, sonaba como un maldito acosador.

― y si la tuviera ¿habría algún problema?— me pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirándome seriamente, mi piel se estremeció de solo pesarlo, ¿Qué pasara cuando Bella tenga un pretendiente?, la pregunta me dejo pensando…

― es cosa tuya— me gire para darle la espalda, sentí sus pasos acercarse hacia mí, casi se escapa un jadeo de sorpresa y de placer al sentir sus brazos rodearme por la espalda.

― Tengo que ir al centro a comprar unas cosas para mi hermana— suspiro contra la piel de mi espalda, sonreí por la veracidad de sus palabras.

― Ah que bien— volví a responder encubriendo lo que realmente sentía— ¿Por qué no te llevas a James? Yo llamare a Will para que mande otro auto por mi— se soltó rápidamente y al parecer se puso nerviosa porque paso sus manos por la falda y se fue rápidamente a buscar lo que le faltaba

― ¿a James?, no Edward ¡dios!… no te preocupes si no demorare— tomo su bolso y se acerco a mí, sin pudor alguno pase mis brazos por su cintura y pegue mi frente a la de ella, es un martirio cada vez que tengo que dejarla ir, se había convertido en la peor parte de mi día—nos vemos mañana— susurro contra mis labios y me beso, prolongue el beso cuanto más pude estrechándola contra mi cuerpo, cuando ella gimió supe que pronto acabaría— mejor me voy antes de que me quede aquí toda la noche— yo solo asentí, paso su cálido dedo por mi nariz y sonrió.

La mire todo el camino hasta que llego al ascensor y se fue, por alguna razón me sentía ansioso, ¿debería haber insistido en lo de James? O tal vez debería haberla acompañado yo, ¡demonios! Tome rápidamente mis cosas y Salí de la oficina. La espera del ascensor fue eterna, se quedo pegado como diez minutos en cada piso.

― ¡maldita sea!— grite apretando con furia los botones, cuando al fin llego baje e iba cerrando las puertas de inmediato cada vez que pasaba por un piso, varias personas me quedaron mirando molestar pero tenía prisa. Corrí hacia la puerta de Cullen Enterprise y ella no estaba por ninguna parte— ¡demonios!— grite exasperado, James estaba esperándome un poco más allá, camine rápidamente hacia él y le pregunte— ¿viste salir a la señorita Swan?— el hombre me quedo mirando extrañado ya que venía muy acelerado hacia donde estaba el.

― No señor, no la vi—

― ¡maldita sea!— volví a gruñir— está bien, vámonos a casa— le dije mientras me subía fúrico al auto.

Estuve enojado la mayor parte de la noche, odiaba la maldita suerte que tenia. Por alguna razón la misma pregunta que apareció en la oficina apareció nuevamente en mi mente por la noche, eso me hizo exasperarme aun mas ¡odiaba la idea de que Bella tuviera a alguien más!, no podía soportar que se estuviera viendo con alguien, de solo pensarlo me hacia gruñir. Cuando amaneció y sentí el sonido del timbre la calma y la paz volvieron a mi corazón pero estaba extrañado era mucho antes de la hora que Bella acostumbraba a llegar, minutos más tarde la puerta de la habitación sonó mientras me bañaba, sabía que era ella. Salí de la ducha y me encontré con sus ojos mirándome exhaustivamente.

― ¡dios!—dijo tapándose los ojos, me reí de su actitud, no era la primera vez que me veía así de desnudo. Me dio aun mas risa que dijera Dios, decidí bromear con su dicho

― Lo sé—le dije dándole a entender que era yo—llegaste temprano— le comente, pero al momento de mirarla a los ojos me di cuenta que estaba excesivamente maquillada ¿Por qué? Ella se veía hermosa con lo poco que se ponía, incluso estaba seguro y lo había comprobado que sin maquillaje era igual de preciosa, fruncí mi ceño extrañado

― ¿hoy tienes mucho trabajo?— me pregunto mientras me vestía, solo asentí. Aquí había algo extraño, ella jamás había ocupado tanto maquillaje y ¿Por qué rehuía mis miradas?, algo pasaba, lo sentía. Me acerque a ella y de cerca el maquillaje se veía aun más cargado

― Bella ¿Por qué estas…?— mis preguntas se vieron eclipsadas cuando baje mis ojos de los de ella hacia su mejilla, el maquillaje no pudo cubrir lo que era muy evidente, mi dedo se fue raudo hacia mi lengua para humedecerlo, con suavidad pase el dedo por su excesivo maquilla solo para dejar al descubierto un enorme moretón que tenía en toda su mejilla, los ojos de Bella me miraban asustados ¡estaba muerta de miedo! La ira comenzó a emerger como una caldera ¿Quién había osado pegarle? El que lo hizo tenía que darse por muerto.

― Edward… yo—intento explicar pero no el deje que me mintiera tenía que saber la verdad, tenía la leve sospecha que me inventaría algo.

― ¿Quién demonios te hizo esto?— le pregunte mientras bajaba mi dedo, mis puños se apretaron con fuerza para contener las ganas que tenia de destruir algo, ¡nadie podía tocarla!

― No es asunto tuyo—me dijo escondiendo su mirada, el gesto me enloqueció.

― ¡Dime quién demonios te hizo esto!— le grite fúrico, estaba endemoniadamente enojado, podría haber matado a cualquiera con tal de saber quien la había tocado, mire nuevamente el moretón y la rabia combinada con los instintos asesinos me hicieron gruñir, no fui consciente de que había alguien más hasta que escuche una voz

― Sr. Cullen— me gire y Will se apareció por la puerta desatando la ira.

― ¡VETE AL DEMONIO WILL, NO VUELVAS A ENTRAR!—le grite preso de la rabia, el mayordomo se quedo pálido y salió rápidamente, jamás le había gritado pero este no era momento para ver eso, ahora lo que concentraba mi atención era la mujer que tenía en frente que al parecer no pretendía decirme nada—responde—le dije en un tono bajo para no asustarla, retrocedió algunos pasos y se quedo pegada a la muralla, ahora no podría escapar.

― Me… me asaltaron… ayer—me dijo, maldije entre dientes pero aun así no creía en sus palabras, estaba seguro de saber quien había sido la autora de los golpes, decidí seguirle el juego.

― Te dije que fueras con James a comprar, mujer terca—asintió nerviosa—desde ahora en adelante te irás y vendrás con James todos los días—le dije siendo lo menos que pasaría o lo menos que haría para protegerla, camine hacia la puerta y se la abrí—hoy, Emmett irá a tu casa a revisarte, no aceptare un no por respuesta, espérame en el comedor que bajare enseguida— le pedí, ella Salí completamente intimidada y se perdió en las escaleras.

― ¡MALDITA PUTA!— gemí agarrándome la cabeza, sin pensarlo estrelle lo primero que tenia contra la pared, una silla fue mi victima— ¡demonios!— grite cuando el dolor me ataco a mí, tenía que calmarme si no, no podría hacer nada por ella. tome el teléfono y marque el numero que tenía en mente desde que vi el magullón

― Sr. Cullen, gusto en saludarlo— me dijo el jefe de mis guarda espaldas

― Claude, necesitas que pongas a tus mejores hombres al cuidado de una persona, quiero que la protejan día y noche, en viajes, en salidas de la ciudad, en el trabajo, en todo momento no quiero que se despeguen ni un minuto de ella.

― Sí señor, ¿Quién es?

― Mi enfermera, la señorita Swan, la protección comienza desde hoy día. si es necesario contrata a todo el personal que haga falta pero tienen que ser discretos.

― Sí señor, como usted ordene—

― También quiero protección para su domicilio, te mandare con mi abogado todos los datos, tienen que ser muy estrictos en el cuidado y no dejar pasar a una persona en especial, cualquier individuo que sea sospechoso me avisan

― ¿a usted?— pregunto con asombro

― Si a mí, quiero que se me informe de todos los movimientos de esta persona, quiero saber cada media hora de su paradero, cualquier cambio en la rutina diaria se me tiene que informar—

― Sí señor, no hay problema

― Bien, Alexis te visitara en solo unas horas

― De acuerdo señor, lo estaremos llamando—

― Está bien, adiós—

Respire un poco más en paz, esto tendría que haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, apreté el teléfono con todas mis fuerzas, podría jurar que la maldita madrastra de Bella estaba detrás de todo esto, estaba seguro. También llame a Emmett, le pedí de favor que la fuera a revisar, no podía permitir que no fuera observada por un doctor, el magullón se veía horrible y estaría más tranquilo sin Emmett la revisaba. El corazón lo tenía desbocado, me senté unos segundos a calmar mi ansiedad, me había puesto como loco al saber que alguien la había tocado, le había hecho daño, ¡estaba furioso! Todo ese día me lo pase haciendo los arreglos sin que ella se diera cuenta, estaba todo listo, jamás nadie volvería a tocarle un solo cabello, antes lo mataba. Al otro día tenia tanto estrés que me vino una crisis en plena reunión de directivos, Bella como siempre tan profesional me ayudo, la mirada del mal nacido de Aro estaba pegada en ella, me sentía como un completo inútil al no poder defenderla de las libidinosas miradas del desgraciado. Ella opto por llevarme a casa y cuidarme allá, a pesar de todo me gustaba estar allí con ella, así que terminé agradeciendo por la revuelta.

― Odio cuando esto sucede—le dije mientras estábamos en mi habitación, Bella había llamado a Emmett desde el camino así que mi amigo arribaría muy pronto.

― Yo también, odio verte así.

― Soy un maldito débil—le dije recordando mi enfado por no poder quitarle al mal nacido de Aro.

― ¡hay!, no seas tan duro contigo además vele el lado positivo te libraste de la junta y del libidinoso de Aro—me dijo haciéndome sonreír muy ampliamente, me gustaba que ella lo detestara.

― Si, tienes razón además—entrecerré mis ojos—aquí puedo besarte— levante mis dedos y gruñí una vez más por ver la mejilla maquillada, yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que había debajo, mis dedos la acariciaron con suavidad, me producía dolor verla así, jamás permitiría que alguien le pusiera la mano encima. Cuando nos estábamos acercando Emmett entro por la puerta haciéndome bufar.

― ¡Emmett!— dijo Bella con fingida alegría, sabía que eran amigos pero ella también le habría agradecido demorarse un poco más en entrar.

― Hola, ¿Cómo estas Edward, Bella?

― ¿Cómo me vez?—le dije haciendo reír a Bella

― Mal, déjame decírtelo. Bien te examinare.

El doctor comenzó su examen, mientras me preguntaba algunas cosas el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar, intente parecer que no lo había escuchado pero oí atentamente cuando hablo con alguien y luego llamo a su padre ¿habría pasado algo?, corto y llamo mi atención.

― Edward—me dijo, sus ojos estaba extraños, vidriosos—tengo que irme—me enderece para ponerle toda mi atención

― ¿sucede algo?— le pregunte intentando saber pero su rostro me decía que estaba loca por salir corriendo

― No, solo un problema familiar— me dijo

― Bien, ve entonces— el deje sabiendo que si algo pasaba seria alertado de inmediato, si no jamás la abría dejado ir sola, la habría acompañado como sea.

― Nos vemos mañana—me dijo, tomo sus cosas y salió raudamente de la habitación.

Emmett no le tomo importancia y siguió hablándome pero yo ya no tenía cabeza para algo mas, mi mente se había ido con ella. Una preocupación alarmante afloro en mi pecho, me comencé a sentir ansioso, nervioso y un dolor en mi estomago casi me hizo jadear, Emmett se demoro un poco mas pero se marcho pronto, cuando estuve solo tome mi celular y no lo solté de mis manos si los guardias me llamaban tenía que estar listo para recibir la llamada. Por mi cabeza comenzaron a pasar millones de cosas, ¡demonios! ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría pasado algo con su padre? ¿Necesitaría ayuda?, la ansiedad no me dejaba tranquilo. Will entro con mis medicinas un momento después

― ¿señor que pasa?— me pregunto al verme tan nervioso

― Bella— le dije casi en monosílabo, no podía ni siquiera decir palabra— Bella se fue—

― Si señor ¿pero que hay con eso?

― Algo paso Will, lo presiento, algo anda mal— el mayordomo me miro extrañado pero entendió mi preocupación ya que se acerco a mí y se sentó cerca de donde estaba.

― ¿y la intento llamar?

― No, no quiero parecer tan obsesionado.

― La preocupación genuina nunca es obsesionada señor, cuando se ama nunca esta demás preocuparse— abrí mis ojos a todo lo que daban, la sonrisa picara de Will me decía que estaba hablando muy enserio, ¿Amar? ¿yo amaba a Isabella?, la respuesta que estaba formulando se vio interrumpida por una llamada. Contesté apresuradamente y era la persona que esperaba

― Sr. Cullen la señorita Swan se dirige al sector de Piggleon Crew por los antecedentes era donde ella vivía antes con su madrastrasta. Por su actitud entendemos que algo pasa ya que va corriendo hacia algún lugar— mi corazón se detuvo por algunos momentos.

― Demonios— susurre atónito, el miedo comenzó a embargarme— síganla no la pierdan de vista, cualquier cosa me avisan— hable con entrecortada, sentía que me faltaba aire en mis pulmones, el presentimiento que algo le pasaría se hizo aun mas fuerte— tengo que salir— le dije a Will mientras corría hacia la puerta

― ¡SEÑOR! ¿Qué PASA?— pregunto gritando a mis espaldas mientras avanzaba a zancadas por las escaleras.

― Bella— le dije— algo pasara, siento que está en peligro— dije y me dirigí al estacionamiento— está pendiente del teléfono cualquier cosa te llamare— el hombre asintió y me subí al primer auto que vi, el mismo en el que andaba todos los días.

Salí de la casa manejando como loco, tenía miedo, tenía un maldito y espeluznante miedo, escalofríos recorrían toda mi espalda. ¡Dios! Protégela, pedía por primera vez al de arriba, jamás había rezado y este no era momento para pensar en hacerlo o no, alguien tenía que ayudarla. Cuando estaba por llegar al lugar mi teléfono sonó nuevamente, mi estomago se contrajo de inmediato.

― ¡SEÑÓR!— grito el hombre— ¡LA SEÑORITA FUE ATACADA! ¡NO ESTA RESPIRANDO!, llamamos a una ambulancia y viene en camino— me dijo con desesperación, mi cuerpo se contrajo de inmediato y sentí que me moría. Acelere el auto a lo que más daba y llegue en unos segundos más y me baje sin pensar en lo que dejaba atrás. Corrí como nunca lo había hecho rogando porque no fuera verdad, porque ella estuviera bien. Llegue al piso en donde sabia ella vivía y entre en el estrecho lugar, mi vista se fijo en un solo punto y sentí mi corazón pararse en el mismo instante que vi el cuerpo de Bella desfigurado y cubierto en sangre.

― Bella— susurre paralizado— ¡BELLA!— grite con dolor y desesperación, corrí hacia donde estaba y me arrodille junto a ella, el dolor y la ira se confinaron en uno solo— ¡MALDITA SEA QUIEN HIZO ESTO!— grite intentando tocar su débil cuerpo— ¡BELLA DESPIERTA!— pedí bajando mi cabeza hacia su malograda frente— ¡BELLA!—volví a gritar preso del dolor, mis ojos ardieron como si tuvieran fuego _y por segunda vez en mi vida sentí el miedo y el dolor de perder a un ser amado. _

Las sirenas de la ambulancia y de la policía inundaron en unos segundos el lugar, unas manos me apartaron de su lado y me resistí.

― ¡NO!— grite cuando me sentí lejos de su cuerpo— ¡ayúdenla por favor!— rogué con la poca respiración que me quedaba, el paramédico asintió y comenzaron a trabajar en su cuerpo.

― ¿y usted quién es?— pregunto la voz de un hombre, lo mire y era un policía, uno de los guardias de Bella le explico la situación y le dijo que la mujer que la había golpeado había escapado.

― Nos vamos al County General— aviso el hombre cuando ya la tenían lista para partir.

― ¡no!— le dije intentando controlar el dolor— llévenla a la Clínica de St. Daysis.

― Si señor— asintió el paramédico y comenzó a dirigir la camilla, seguí a los paramédicos y me metí al auto perdiéndola de vista. Sin poder evitarlo regarme mi cabeza en el manubrio y jadee, lo hice con el dolor más agudo que había sentido desde la muerte de Níkolas, yo no podía perderla, no podía, si Bella se iba yo no podría seguir viviendo. Saque rápidamente y celular y llame a Emmett

― ¡Emmett! ¿estas en la clínica?— pregunte perdiendo el auto

― Si ¿Qué pasa?

― Bella fue atacada nuevamente y está muy mal, yo voy siguiendo a la ambulancia, recíbela cuando llegue, Emmett va mal, va muy mal— respetiva incesantemente— ¡AYUDALA!

― Tranquilo, cálmate, ¿vienes detrás?

― Si voy siguiéndola— puse el auto en marcha y acelere hasta seguir al carro donde la llevaban

― Bien, bajare enseguida, tranquilo todo estará bien— me dijo y colgó.

El camino se hizo eterno, el único sonido que escuchaba era el de la baliza, la carretera era la testigo de esta horrible tragedia, sabía que había sido su madrastra, pero me las pagaría ¡juro que la mataría!, jamás debió meterse con ella. Llegamos a la clínica y Emmett salió de la urgencia recibirla, me baje del auto y lo seguí.

― ¡Emmett!— grite mientras él la examinaba, mis ojos se apretaron con fuerza al verla nuevamente, ella tenía que ponerse bien

― ¡Vamos adentro! ¡ESTA ENTRANDO EN PARO!— grito, mi cuerpo colapso en ese momento, ¿ella estaba muriendo¿

― ¡NO!— grite mientras se la llevaban, la ingresaron por unas puertas y Emmett me detuvo antes de que pudiera seguirla.

― ¡EDWARD! ¡CALMATE!— me grito sujetándome— prometo que hare lo posible

― Sálvala— le dije con la voz quebrada— no hagas lo posible, sálvala— le pedí con un nudo en la garganta.

― Lo hare— me dijo y corrió por las puertas en las que yo no podía pasar.

Mire el letrero que decía no pasar y mi corazón dolió aun mas, me deje caer sobre mis rodillas y me quebré, mi espíritu, mi corazón y mi alma se quebraron al unisonó. Tenía el cuerpo partido en mil pedazos y no volvería a la normalidad hasta que viera esos ojos y escuchara la risa que me llenaba de vida.

_Bella tenía que sobrevivir, no podía morir._

_

* * *

_

**_Próxima semana:_**

**_ULTIMO POV_**

**_las amoo_**

**_¿Rws?_**


	16. Amor, Edward POV, Pt 1

_Edward me decía mientras me sonreía_

_Edward me llamaba mientras entraba por la puerta_

_Edward dijo entremedio de risas_

_Edward… era mi nombre, pero no significaba nada si no salía de sus labios._

Miles de recuerdos e imágenes de Bella vinieron a mi mente, estaba sentado con mis rodillas flectadas en el suelo de la clínica, habían pasado 4 horas y Emmett aun no daba señales de lo que pasaba, al frente estaba Will, sentía su mirada constantemente sobre mi cuerpo pero no me importaba, estaba en un mundo en el que solo a voz de Bella podría sacarme.

― Señor— me llamo la voz del mayordomo, la puerta se abrió y el cuerpo de Emmett salió, traía su ropa cubierta de sangre.

― ¿Qué paso?— pregunte apremiándolo— ¿Cómo esta? ¡Emmett!— grite al no obtener respuestas, estaba completamente fuera de sí.

― Tranquilo, ella está bien— me dijo calmándome, sentí que un poco de mi alma regresaba a su lugar y mis pulmones volvían a ventilar— pero su pronóstico no es bueno, Bella está mal. El agresor le dio multiples golpes en todo el cuerpo, la cabeza es lo que más nos preocupa, lo demás sanara.

― ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

― Que no sabemos si los golpes tienen secuelas

― Dios mío— susurro Will— pobre de la señorita— lo mire pero en realidad estaba intentando procesar la información, jadee muy fuerte ganándome sus miradas

― ¡no!— grite— tienes que hacer algo, no lo sé. Llevémosla a otro país, a otro estado, trae a neurólogos lo que sea Emmett— le dije acercándome aun mas histérico— ¡no me interesa el costo! Ella tiene que estar bien— susurre acongojado.

― Lo sé Edward, tranquilo. No podemos moverla a ninguna parte porque su estado es crítico, no podríamos trasladarla. Tendremos que esperar a ver qué sucede, solo hay que rezar— baje mis manos y las apreté de pura impotencia Bella muriéndose adentro y yo sin poder hacer nada, maldito dinero ¡tenia a mares y aun así no servía de nada!, tenía una impotencia que costaría mucho borrar— por lo pronto llamare me comunicare a con su mejor amiga, aun no sé si avisarle a su padre él es un hombre minusválido y no sabemos cómo reaccionara. Vuelvo enseguida.

Emmett saco su celular y comenzó a buscar el número de la persona que quería. Espero unos instantes más y comenzó a hablar, la mujer cuando le fue dada la noticia grito con dolor, se escucho hasta donde estábamos, la cara de Emmett era de completa confusión, el le pidió a la mujer que llegara rápidamente ya que tendría que decidir ella por Bella. Solo unos veinte minutos más tarde apareció una chica de esbelta figura y cabello amarillo preguntando por Bella en el mesón, Emmett la fue a recibir.

― Rose— la llamo y ella se giro, traía su rostro desfigurado, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tantas lagrimas que seguro había derramado

― Emmett, Emmett— susurraba mientras se pegaba al pecho de él, sus brazos la cobijaron y depositó un beso en su cabello

― Tranquila, todo estará bien— le dijo intentando calmarla.

― Dios mío, maldita de Carmen— decía mientras lloraba desconsolada— ¿Cómo esta?— pregunto mirándolo

― Esta grave pero confió en que saldrá adelante, Bella es fuerte— le dijo apretándola contra su pecho, sentí una ráfaga de envidia, ¡como quisiera tener a Bella entre mis brazos en este momento!

― Maldita, maldita, maldita— gimoteaba mientras un llanto que me desgarro se aparecía, yo sentía lo mismo

― Ven— le dijo tomándole la mano, la encamino hacia donde estábamos, ella me miro con dos mares que tenia por ojos— el es Ed…

― Edward Cullen— termino ella— mucho gusto señor Cullen— me saludo extendiéndome la mano

― Solo Edward, por favor— le dije correspondiéndole su saludo— mucho gusto

― Soy Rosalie Hale la mejor amiga de Bella

― Es un placer— la solté y presente a mi mayordomo— el es William Lickwood, mi mayordomo y mano derecha

― Mucho gusto señorita, a sus ordenes— siempre tan servicial.

― Que gusto en conocerte, Bella me había hablado mucho de ti— le dijo con una minúscula sonrisa.

― Es que la señorita es una persona excepcional— le respondió corriendo su mirada hacia la mía, tenía razón, como ella no habían dos.

― Rose, necesito que decidas si le vas a decir a Charly o no.

― No— contesto ella firme— no sé qué decirle pero él no puede saber que Bella esta así, moriría de pena en el instante, ya es suficiente con todo lo que han tenido que pasar, te aseguro que Bella lo pensaría así.

― Lo sé, no te preocupes, el problema es que le diremos— todos comenzaron a pensar

― Díganle que se fue de viaje conmigo— les dije interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

― ¿contigo?— pregunto dudosa— ¿crees que su padre creerá?

― Claro, venimos casi recién llegando de uno, creo que no será problema que le digas que tuvo que irse unos días más. Dile que…— comencé a pensar— dile que nos fuimos a Rusia o Australia por negocios urgentes y que a penas pueda se comunicara

― ¡demonios!— dijo cruzándose de brazos— me dejan lo más difícil

― Yo te acompañare— le dijo mi amigo tomándola del brazo— no te preocupes yo te acompaño así charly no sospechara.

― Bien pero te aseguro que no se tragara nada— comento preocupada.

― Eso es lo de menos, cuando Bella despierte le pediremos que lo llame, se que todo saldrá bien— comente con entusiasmo.

― ¡wow!— dijo en un susurro— Bella no me había comentado lo positivo que eras— comento nuevamente con una sonrisita, solo pude contestarle con una sonrisa, aun había muchas cosas que tenía que mostrarle.

― ¡Doctor!— grito una enfermera desde la puerta, todos nos giramos— la paciente de la habitación G entro en paro— grito y salió corriendo.

― ¡demonios! Es Bella— dijo emprendiendo la carrera

― ¡DIOS MIO EMMETT AYUDALA!— le pidió la rubia mujer desmoronándose en el piso, Will la alcanzo a agarrar.

Mi corazón latía rápido, frenético, mi respiración era agitada, _no por favor… ella no… ella no_, repetía incansablemente en mi mente. Los minutos y las horas pasaban y Emmett aun no salía. ¡Demonios!, casi tres horas después y cuando ya era media noche el salió a darnos noticias.

― Tenemos que esperar un milagro— dijo Emmett con ojeras en sus ojos— Bella está muy mal y no sé si vaya a pasar la noche, por ahora la estabilizamos y la cambiamos a una habitación en cuidados intensivos pero tenemos que rezar, solo un milagro la podrá ayudar.

Esas palabras lapidaron mi ser, ¿Bella perdería su vida?, _no podía ser… esto no era posible_. Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos y choque contra la muralla, mis sentidos se veían eclipsados todo lo que veía era el cuerpo de Rosalie desmoronarse y a Will blanco de la impresión, Emmett tenía la impotencia plasmada en sus ojos.

― Quiero verla— dije de repente— déjame verla— le pedí— por favor— susurre

― Está bien, Pueden pasar a verla pero solo unos momentos— nos dijo— ¿Quién pasara primero?— pregunto mirándonos a ambos. La chica y yo nos miramos era imposible medir la ansiedad que teníamos por estar con ella. respire pesadamente y hable

― Que pase ella primero— le dije cediéndole la pasada— se que ella querría verte— le dije conociendo mejor de lo que pensaba la manera de pesar de Bella

― Gracias— me dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, camino con Emmett hasta la puerta y se perdieron de mi vista.

― Yo pienso que la señorita también querría verlo a usted también— comento Will desde donde estaba, a solo unos pasos de mí.

― Creo que sí, pero ella forma parte de su vida por mucho más tiempo que yo y es como su hermana, además soy un caballero, las damas primero.

― Creo que no es un buen momento para ser un caballero— comento con una sonrisa.

― Lo sé pero tenía que hacerlo, además así puedo quedarme más tiempo con ella— le dije sonriendo tenuemente. El calor de la sonrisa no me calentaba la piel, solo la de ella podía ponerme a vivir nuevamente, sentía mi cuerpo frio y sin vida, faltaba la llama que avivaba mi alma.

Cuando habían pasado unos diez minutos Rosalie salió en compañía de Emmett, venia llorando desconsoladamente.

― ¿sucedió algo?— pregunte parándome de inmediato

― No, no te preocupes, esta impactada. La llevare a la cafetería, pasa al final del pasillo la habitación a mano derecha.

― Gracias— respondí y camine raudo hacia donde él me había indicado.

Mis pasos se sentían en el lugar, ya eran casi la una de la madrugada y el hospital estaba en completo silencio, llegue a una puerta que tenía una enorme G y un letrero que decía _"Isabella Swan— Doctor Emmett McCarthy"._ Entre y el ambiente estaba tibio, el bip—bip de la maquina era lo único que interrumpía la enorme calma del lugar, camine por un pequeño pasillo y la habitación se abrió a mis ojos mostrándome la escena que jamás pensé presenciar.

― Bella— susurre en el silencio, ella estaba recostada con su cara llena de moretones, tenia cortes y un enorme parche en su cabeza— Dios…— dije acercándome hacia ella. tome una silla que había contigua a su cama y me senté a su lado, mis dedos viajaron hacia su mano y la acariciaron solo con la yema, tenia tanto miedo de tocarla parecía como si se fuera a quebrar con el viento.

Me senté a contemplarla, tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero a la vez no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra, mi pecho estaba apretado al igual que cualquier otra parte viva de mi cuerpo, ella significaba mucho y solo hasta hoy me daba cuenta, tenía que vivir, no podía dejarme solo.

― No me dejes— le pedí acariciando su nariz y sus labios— Bella— la comencé a llamar mientras la acariciaba— Bella— susurre nuevamente pasando mis dedos por sus labios— no me dejes, no te vayas— rogué, sin ella esta vida quedaría sin sentido y no valdría la pena vivirla— Isabella— le dije nuevamente pero por más que la llamaba ella no reaccionaba. Pase un buen rato solo con ella, la llamaba a cada instante esperanzado de que abriera sus ojos y dijera mi nombre nuevamente, la puerta rechino avisándome que tenia compañía

― Señor es hora de examinar a la paciente, necesito que deje la habitación.

― Está bien— le dije, la mire una vez mas y sin pensarlo me acerque a sus labios y los bese suavemente, no podía dejar de sentirla conmigo, ella tenía que quedarse a mi lado, para siempre.

Salí de la habitación aun más deprimido que antes, Bella estuviera debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y yo no podía hacer nada por ella, me sentía completamente inútil. Camine hacia fuera y la amable cara de Will me recibió.

― ¿Cómo esta?— me pregunto pero al ver mi cara su respuesta salió sola— Señor, cuanto lo siento

― Créeme que yo mas Will

― Debería comer algo, son casi la una de la madrugada y no ha comido nada desde temprano, no puede tentar su suerte y tener una crisis— me aconsejó siempre buscando lo mejor.

― Lo sé pero no tengo hambre— le dije siendo sincero.

― Vamos señor, alcancemos al doctor y la señorita Hale para comer algo.

― No me quiero separar de ella— le dije sin vergüenza alguna, Will sabía demasiado bien de mi cercanía con Bella.

― Tranquilo, nos avisaran si algo anda mal— comento

Asentí sin muchas ganas, lo que menos quería era comer. Caminamos por los pasillos del hospital, mire en repetidas ocasiones hacia atrás hasta perder la puerta que me conectaba con mi alma, llegamos al primer piso de la clínica y nos desviamos hacia la cafetería mientras Will llevaba la delantera yo arrastraba mis pies siguiéndolo a él cuando pasamos por una puerta que llamo mi atención me quede parado mirando lo que estaba frente a mis ojos.

― ¿Qué sucede señor?— pregunto el hombre llegando a mi lado

― Ve a la cafetería y espérame allí hasta que llegue, hay algo que tengo que hacer— le dije caminando hacia la puerta.

― Bien, lo esperare— Will siguió su camino y yo me adentre en la habitación.

Abrí la puerta y la paz del santuario me inundo de inmediato, estaba en la capilla del hospital, por primera vez y por voluntad propia había entrado en una. Yo no era un hombre creyente, siempre pensé que eso se lo dejaban a las mujeres pero por una vez en mi vida sentí la necesidad de hacer esto, camine hacia el altar y me quede contemplando las enormes estatuas que había, estaban iluminadas por luces tenues dándole la santidad que merecían. No sabía cómo hacerlo, no tenía idea de cómo tenía que pedirle a él por ella pero lo intentaría, recordé las palabras de Emmett "_tenemos que rezar, solo un milagro la podrá ayudar", si necesitaba uno, yo lo pediría. _Me arrodille frente las imágenes y comencé a hablar con alguien que estaba seguro me escuchaba.

― No sé ni siquiera como se hace esto— le dije— no tengo idea de cómo puedo hacer que me escuches pero hoy no he venido a pedir por mí, se que jamás he creído en ti pero no tengo otra manera de poder ayudar. Hay una mujer que está en esta clínica, ella es… es mi mujer, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y es mi corazón, mi corazón completo. Ella está en una camilla peleando por su vida y no sabemos si va a sobrevivir— mire las imágenes con mis ojos ardiendo y mi garganta apretada— hoy vengo delante de ti a pedir por ella, sálvala por favor, no te la lleves, yo la necesito, no me des sin ella por favor— baje mi cabeza y sentí mi corazón latir nuevamente, el sentimiento que tenía en él era el que me hacia pedir en este momento— yo… yo la amo, la amo más que nada en este mundo y no se vivir sin ella, es mi luz, es mi sol, es mi vida, la amo tanto que duele y moriría junto con ella si se va, no la alejes de mi, sálvala para poder gritarle algún día que la amo y que la necesito conmigo, si me ayudas prometo dar mucho más de lo que ya le doy a los demás, se que a ti no te importa el dinero pero puedo ayudar a muchas personas con él, sálvala y como ofrenda prometo ayudar a muchas más personas a alcanzar sus sueños.

Unos pasos a mis espaldas me alertaron de que había alguien más, me gire y la figura de un hombre de dios se acercaba por el pasillo.

― Buenas noches hijo mío— me saludo con una cálida sonrisa— lamento mucho haber escuchado tu plegaria pero es la más hermosa que he escuchado en mucho tiempo— camino hacia donde estaba y se sentó a mi lado donde yo me arrodillaba— ¿es tu esposa la que está aquí?— negué— ¿tu novia entonces?— volvió a preguntar y yo volví a negar

― Es mi mujer— le dije sintiendo cosquillas en mi piel solo por pronunciarlo, nunca la había reclamado como mía pero se sentía estupendamente.

― ¿y tuvo un accidente?— pregunto

― Si, está muy mal y no se sabe si se salvara

― ¿y has venido a pedir un milagro para tu amor?— asentí— bien, entonces te acompaño— me dijo y se arrodillo junto a mi— Señor— comenzó la plegaria cerré mis ojos y puse todas mis fuerzas en su oración— henos aquí rogando por la vida de una mujer, ella tiene a este hombre que la ama y por lo que veo su amor los llevara muy lejos, quiero pedirte mi señor que la ayudes y la salves, en tus manos encomendamos su vida, deja que este hombre y esa hermosa mujer disfruten de este amor tan grande, escúchanos señor te rogamos, Amén— termino haciendo la señal de la santísima trinidad— no te preocupes que el señor escucha cada palabra y sé que ayudara a tu amor

― Gracias— le dije agradeciendo su gesto—

― Ahora ve con Dios hijo, ve en paz— sus manos bendijeron mi cabeza y sentí un extraño sentimiento de felicidad. El párroco se alejo y me quede nuevamente solo contemplando las imágenes.

― Solo pido un milagro para ella, un milagro para mi amor— rogué por última vez y me pare para salir del lugar.

Camine hacia la cafetería aun con la plegaria en la cabeza, esperaba que eso pudiera ayudar un poco en la situación, yo jamás había rezado ni pedido nada pero ahora era la vida de ella que estaba en juego, siempre había creído que dios no existía aun mas cuando Níkolas murió pero por una razón que desconozco ahora creería en lo que fuera con tal de que Bella volviera a abrir sus ojos. Deseaba tanto verla nuevamente, sentir su piel, sus besos, quería que despertara para que sintiera cuanto la amaba y para descubrir si ella siente algo por mí, yo la adoraba no había otra mujer en mi vida, solo ella necesitaba decirle. Llegue a donde estaban los demás y compartimos un café, Rosalie la amiga de Bella era una chica encantadora, Emmett se llevaba muy bien con ella, creo que hasta hacían una pareja muy bonita. ¡Qué blando esta mi corazón!, dijo mi mente, era cierto desde que Bella entro a mi vida todo cambio, el corazón de hierro que tenía en mi pecho comenzó a latir nuevamente enviando calor hacia cada rincón de mi, sin duda ella había despertado más que una pasión irrefrenable en mi.

― ¿creen que despertara?— pregunto la rubia de repente, su mirada estaba puesta en sus dedos.

― Claro que si— comente con mis ojos perdidos en la taza de café— tiene que hacerlo— susurre, levante mis ojos y la chica me miraba atentamente como examinando mi expresión, le sonreí y ella me respondió de la misma manera.

― Eso espero— comento, se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla y cerro sus ojos— muero de sueño

― Ven— le dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie— te llevare a un lugar donde podrás dormir—. La chica no pudo resistirse, estaba completamente agotada recién eran las dos de la madrugada y aun quedaba mucha noche, además sabía que estaba completamente exhausta debido a toda la presión a la que habíamos sido sometidos en solo algunas horas.

― Buenas noches

― Buenas noches— nos despedimos Will y yo, se alejaron por entremedio de las mesas dejándonos en una desierta cafetería.

― Tu también deberías irte a dormir Will, no es necesario que te quedes— le dije esperando que hiciera caso.

― Por primera vez creo que le desobedeceré en alguna de sus ordenes señor, me parece que mi presencia si es requerida aquí, yo se que en este momento usted más que nadie necesita el apoyo de un amigo— sonreí

― Me conoces bien, viejo— le dije en un tono familiar— no sabes el miedo que tengo de perderla

― Lo sé, lo he visto y créame que podría dar lo que fuera para haberles evitado este dolor a ambos, no se merecían esto, no después de lo bien que todo esto podría haber terminado.

― Aun podría ser Will, el final de esta historia aun no está escrito.

― Lo sé señor, solo espero que Dios los ayude— Will fijo sus ojos en los míos— este amor no se puede perder ¿verdad?— me dijo dejándome helado.

― ¿desde… desde?— pregunte con torpeza, hace mucho que no me mostraba así de abierto con alguien.

― ¿desde cuándo se que la ama?— bufo— creo que de antes de que ustedes mismos se dieran cuenta. A penas conoció a la señorita usted cambio de inmediato, yo lo sé porque lo conozco mejor que nadie y se como es. La señorita llego y agrego la luz que faltaba a esa casa al igual que a su corazón, es por eso que yo le tengo tanto afecto y es una de las razones para que me quede.

― Te lo tenias bien guardado— le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

― Digamos que mis ojos ven mas allá de lo que los demás no ven.

Nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio, Will sabia de sobre que yo la amaba, sabía que si le sucedía algo yo no podría vivir sin ella, aun no me podía explicar que tenia Bella Swan para haber calado en lo más profundo de mi alma pero se lo agradecía ya que ahora este sentimiento era el que gobernaba mi cuerpo y me hacia vivir cada día, su amor me daba fuerzas. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo saque de mi bolsillo y conteste apresuradamente al ver de quien se trataba.

― Claude, ¿Qué sucede?— pregunte con ansias

― Ya la encontraron señor, la mujer ya está detenida— una sonrisa de felicidad y de alivio se esparció por mi rostro

― ¿Dónde está?— pregunte.

― En la comisaria del centro, la tienen detenida y mañana será formalizada.

― Bien, llamare a mis abogados.

Colgué y comencé a hacer rápidamente las llamadas pertinentes, yo no dejaría que esa mujer se volviera a acercar a menos de un kilometro de Bella o de su familia, ella no volvería a ver la luz de sol, estaría encerrada lo que le quedaba de vida.

― Will, necesito salir

― ¿Qué pasa señor?

― Atraparon a la madrastra de Bella y necesito ir a la comisaria a ver lo del arresto y a levantar los cargos contra ella.

― No se preocupe señor, yo me quedare y cualquier cambio lo llamo.

― Gracias viejo, nos vemos—

Salí raudo de la cafetería, este era un asunto del que yo me encargaría no dejaría que Bella pasara nuevamente por la tortura de ver a esa maldita mujer. Cuando estaba frente a la estación aparque y me baje, mis abogados ya estaban allí adelantando el proceso.

― Buenas noches— los salude

― Buenas noches Edward, ya tenemos casi listo el documento de denuncia, tienes que leerlo y firmarlo

― Bien— asentí y me fui a un pequeño mesón donde comencé a leer el papel, ahí se detallaba con lujo de detalles todas las agresiones que había cometido esa mujer contra Bella y lo peligrosa que era para su familia, lo firme conforme, con esto estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a ser un problema para nadie— aquí esta, quiero que no tengan compasión con ella, que no vuelva a salir de la cárcel, además quiero protección para su familia, que tenga órdenes de restricción y que cualquier cosa que les suceda a ellos sea agravio y se sume a su condena.

― Sí señor, no se preocupe— asintió el hombre, sentí unos gritos a mis espaldas y me gire para ver de dónde se trataban— ella es la mujer— me indico mi abogado.

― Maldita perra— susurre preso del odio, la mujer iba gritando como loca e intentaba soltarse del agarre de los policías que la llevaban— no quiero que esa mujer salga nunca más de la cárcel— le comente mientras me giraba para no verla más, tenía que controlar el enorme impulso de apretarle el cuello y asfixiarla por lo que había hecho— Me voy, cualquier cosa me llaman.

― Sí señor.

Salí de la estación y me fui rápidamente al hospital, cuando llegue Will estaba dormitando en uno de los sillones que estaba al lado de la puerta que daba a la U.C.I.

― Will— le susurre agarrándole suavemente el hombro

― Señor— me dijo intentando reincorporarse— no ha habido ningún cambio, el doctor paso por aquí hace poco y me dijo que todo continuaba igual.

― Bien, iré a verla un momento.

― Está bien señor— dijo el hombre y comenzó a dormitar nuevamente.

Camine por entremedio de la sala y me pase por las puertas, la estación de las enfermeras estaba vacía así que aproveche para pasarme hacia la habitación de Bella, entre y cerré suavemente la puerta. Ver nuevamente la imagen de Bella había partido mi corazón otra vez, su frágil cuerpo estaba moribundo en esa cama, sentía mi corazón contraerse cada vez que pensaba que no saldría de esta noche pero no podía ser así ¡ella tenía que vivir!, me acerque a su cama y la bese nuevamente, un suave roce de labios que despertó las corrientes eléctricas de mi piel.

― Bella— susurre contra sus labios— despierta, vuelve conmigo Bella— le pedí— Isabella— dije su hermoso nombre, me dolía verla aquí, acaricie su cabeza para luego bajar a sus labios, me sentí enormemente tentado a besarlos, solo roce la piel de ellos para luego subir a su frente— ¿Cuándo vas a despertar?— le pregunte al silencio, su respiración era acompasada y nada hacia presagiar que despertaría luego.

La noche se fue tan rápido como el día siguiente, en la mañana me fui a cambiar de ropa y a bañarme a la casa, Rosalie se quedo con ella, intente ir a poner orden a la oficina pero no me pude concentrar por primera vez me importa un demonio lo que hiciera Aro. El día fue horriblemente largo, las horas parecían no avanzar y lo único que hacía era mirar el celular a cada cinco minutos. Estaba tan ansioso que cuando dieron las tres de la tarde no aguante mas y me fui de allí, no me podía concentrar era imposible, teniendo a Bella lejos de mi no podía inquiera hacer una suma bien y peor era si no sabía cómo estaba. Le pedí a James que me llevara al hospital, cuando llegue Rosalie no estaba, Will me dijo que había ido junto a Emmett a hablarle al padre de Bella y que todo había salido bien hasta el momento pero que no podría venir hasta mañana ya que tenía que cuidarlos a ambos.

― Señor debería ir a dormir— me dijo Will cuando vio mi rostro, llevaba casi un día sin dormir nada.

― No quiero Will, no te preocupes creo que el sueño juega un papel secundario en todo esto, pasare la noche aquí si no hay cambios me iré mañana a la casa.

El hombre asintió preocupado pero acepto mi respuesta, sabía que por nada del mundo me alejaría de este hospital, por lo menos hasta saber si Bella estaría bien. La noche fue larga y sin novedad lo que me hacia desesperarme aun mas, la condición de Bella no mejoraba ni tampoco empeoraba lo que producía aun mas ansia en cada uno de nosotros, cuando el sol del amanecer toco en las ventanas de la habitación, Rosalie entro en silencio, yo estaba mirando el paisaje cuando ella me pidió relevarme, se había escapado un momento con una excusa para poder venirla a ver, las deje solas y me fui a hablar con Emmett quien venía recién entrando a su guardia.

― ¿Cómo va todo?— le pregunte a mi amigo mientras me acercaba a él.

― Igual, el doctor de turno me dijo que no había evolución en Bella, si las cosas siguen así tendremos que avisarle a su padre, porque puede que su estado sea igual por mucho tiempo

― Demonios— susurre— ¿no hay nada más que se pueda hacer? ¿exámenes, especialistas, lo que sea?

― No mucho, podríamos traer a un especialista en neurología ya que así…

― ¡DESPERTO!— grito una voz ya conocida, ambos nos giramos rápidamente hacia donde provenía, Rosalie venia corriendo en dirección hacia nosotros— ¡CHICOS BELLA DESPERTO!

― ¿estás segura?— pregunto Emmett mientras corríamos hacia la habitación, entramos y pude ver el par de ojos más hermosos observarme, ella estaba despierta, al fin había recobrado el conocimiento.

― ¿Edward?—susurro, mi cuerpo volvió a la vida solo con escuchar mi nombre de sus labios— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto con voz ronca, estaba confundida, estaba eufórico pero muy cauteloso quería que Emmett la revisara y supiera si estaba completamente bien.

― Hola— la saludo Emmett, el se puso entre mis vista y la de ella rompiendo el contacto visual, me corrí hasta la punta de la cama donde podía verla. No podía creerlo, había tenido tanto miedo de perderla pero ahí estaba tan viva y hermosa como siempre, era ella, _era mi Bella._

― Hola— susurro con voz cancina.

― Hola—

― ¿sabes cómo te llamas?— le pregunto

― Bella— respondió débilmente

― Bien cariño, ¿sabes donde estas?

― En un… hospital

― Si, ¿sabes porque estás aquí?

― No— contesto y gimió de dolor, me acerque unos pasos más por si necesitaba ayuda, fue instintivo— ¿Qué demonios me paso?— pregunto aclarando su voz

― Carmen salió de la cárcel— le dijo Rosalie, Bella se quedo en silencio y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estaba seguro que estaba recordando todo lo que había pasado.

― ¡KATE!— grito arqueándose en la cama— ¡mi hermana! ¿Dónde está mi hermana?— pregunto con voz histérica.

― Tranquila Bella, Kate está bien. Carmen te tendió una trampa

― Dios— susurro— ¿pero cuanto a pasado?

― Llevas 2 días inconsciente

― ¿dos días? ¡oh por dios!, papa debe estar muriendo.

― El no lo sabe— le comento Rosalie— no sabe que estas aquí

― Pero ¿Cómo?.. ¿Qué le dijeron?

― Tu je…— dijo dirigiéndose a mí, le fruncí el ceño— Edward…— cambio de inmediato— Edward invento que ustedes habían tenido que ir de viaje así que yo me fui a quedar a tu casa, de hecho ahora me escape para venir a verte Bella.

― ¡dios mío!, esto es una locura— cerro sus ojos, Mientras Rose le comentaba lo que le había pasado y le mostraba su reflejo yo lo único que hacía era contemplarla, estaba tan feliz de tenerla nuevamente con nosotros que podría haberlo gritado a los cuatro vientos, _gracias Dios_ susurre en mi mente, _prometo cumplir lo que ofrecí._

― Maldición pero ¿Qué paso con Carmen?— pregunto de repente haciéndome reaccionar, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia mi

― Esta detenida— le dije con voz calmada, no quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba— ella fue arrestada y no saldrá jamás de la cárcel.

― ¿está nuevamente presa?— pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos, reconozco que casi me derrito al verla así, tan vulnerable y débil, el instinto de protección que había desarrollado con ella se hizo más fuerte y poderoso que nunca, no permitiría que nadie más le hiciera daño, jamás.

― Si, ya no tienen de que preocuparse— volví a decirle ganándome la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

― Gracias— respondió, estábamos inmersos en una burbuja, su mirada me decía tantas cosas pero a la vez me escondía lo que yo mas quería saber, necesitaba saber si ella me amaba o no, no podía esperar más para saberlo ya que si no lo hacía tendría que alejarme de ella para no sufrir por su rechazo.

― Bien Bella, ahora necesito examinarte, ¿podrían esperar afuera por favor?

― Claro— respondió la rubia, se acerco a ella y la beso, sentí la enorme tentación de besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba pero me contuve quería que estuviéramos solamente los dos cuando se lo dijera por primera vez, que disfrutáramos de un momento privado. La mire por última vez antes de salir y solté un suspiro de frustración, ella estaba bien y ahora era yo el que tenía que pensar muchas cosas, sin duda desde este punto mi relación con Bella era completamente incierta.

El día fue igual de calmado, Emmett nos confirmo que el estado de Bella era bueno y que ahora necesitaba curarse de todo lo que había pasado, era obvio que no podría volver a su casa así que cuando le dije que se iría conmigo a pasar su convalecencia se puso blanca de la impresión.

― ¿a… tu… casa?— susurro

― Si y no hay discusiones sobre eso— le dije, no permitiría un No por respuesta aunque se a la rastra me la llevaría a la casa.

― Bien entonces está todo arreglado, ¿Cuándo le darás de alta?— pregunto su amiga

― Esta tarde le practicaremos todos los exámenes nuevamente y si todo sale bien podre darle el alta mañana.

― Bien— sonrió la mujer— entonces Bella— se giro hacia ella— mañana podre venir a verte si no parecerá sospechoso, además te traeré tus cosas, trata de llamar a Charly esta noche para que se quede aun más tranquilo

― Si está bien— susurro con una mueca— lo hare, ¡dios!— grito haciéndonos saltar

― ¿Qué sucede Bella?— pregunto Emmett acercándose rápidamente hacia ella.

― Me duele todo, la cabeza, el cuerpo— cerro los ojos y apretó sus labios

― Bien entonces tendremos que sedarte nuevamente

― ¿estará inconsciente?— pregunte mirando a Emmett, no me gustaba que estuviera inconsciente si no era necesario, quería escucharla.

― Si pero solo por unas horas, le practicaremos los exámenes y despertara por la noche.

― ¡demonios!— grito nuevamente, mis ojos la observaron nerviosos, odiaba sentirme inútil, yo no podía hacer nada por ella pero me encargaría de que estuviera muy bien cuidada en la casa.

― Bien Bella a dormir— le dijo Emmett inyectándole un líquido en el suero.

― Descansa mi amor— le susurre mas para mí que para todos, cerro sus ojos y no volvió a despertar en todo el día.

― Bien, ahora tendremos que hacer los trámites, el papeleo y esas cosas

― Carga todo a mi cuenta, lo que sea que necesite dáselo, no escatimes en gastos— le dije a Emmett aun contemplándola, Rosalie me miro con sus ojos bien abiertos, ¿estaba sorprendida por mi gesto? Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

― Ya sabía que me dirías eso, me refería al papeleo del alta, ¿tú firmaras como el responsable de su alta?

― Pero si Bella no es menor de edad— comento la rubia divertida

― Lo sé nena pero ella está en la U.C.I los pacientes que salen de aquí tienen que ir bajo la responsabilidad del alguien debido a su gravedad

― ¡no me digas nena!— grito exasperada, carraspee mi garganta y observe que a los dos les cambiaron las mejillas de color.

― No te preocupes firmare lo que sea, mañana vendré por ella.

― Bien, vamos entonces a la oficina para que me firmes los papeles de inmediato.

― Vamos.

― Yo me iré a la casa de Bella, cualquier cosa me llaman— nos dijo mientras salíamos— Edward— me llamo, me gire y ella tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, se acerco a mí y en un gesto que me sorprendió me dio un pequeño abrazo— gracias— susurro— no sabes lo mucho que agradezco todo lo que has hecho por Bella, jamás pensé que podrías actuar así con ella, creo que me equivoque en la opinión que tenia sobre ti, gracias

― De nada— le dije asintiendo, la chica se despidió de nosotros y se fue— ¿te gusta verdad?— le pregunte a Emmett mientras la contemplaba como si fuera abeja y ella miel.

― No sabes cuánto, adoro a las mujeres con carácter fuerte— suspiro— ya la conquistare, ella es justa para mí.

― No lo dudo— sonreí.

Ese día pase la mañana con Bella y en la tarde me fui a la oficina, Aro como siempre había metido sus manos en unas cuantas cosas complicando todo lo que estaba ya establecido, cuando al fin me pude escapar pase por el hospital nuevamente y me quede con ella hasta la madrugada, aun estaba dormida, por todo lo que pasaba en la oficina no podría venirla a buscar así que avise a las enfermeras que Will y James se la llevarían a la casa, firme su alta y me fui a la casa, no pude evitar antes de partir despedirme con un beso en sus labios y susurrar su nombre, tenía la esperanza de que despertara pero sabía que era mejor dejarla dormir. El día siguiente comenzó como todos los demás solo que a las ocho de la mañana el timbre no sonó y eso me hizo extrañar a un mas a la dueña de mis pensamientos.

― Buenos días Señor ¿Cómo ha dormido?— pregunto Will entrando en la habitación.

― Muy bien a pesar de dormir poco he recuperado mis energías, ¿Cómo va todo en el hospital?

― Me acabo de comunicar con la enfermera de turno y la señorita despertó y está en muy buena forma.

― Qué bueno— sonreí— Will hoy no podre ir por Bella así que tendrás que ir junto a James a buscarla.

― Lo sé señor, ya tengo todo preparado, ¿Qué habitación quiere para la señorita? ¿le preparo el Búngalo?— pregunto haciéndome reír.

― ¿estás loco?— reí abiertamente— la quiero cerca, dile a las chicas que preparen la habitación de Alice, no quiero que este lejos.

― Bien señor, como usted diga

― Llámame cuando ya estén aquí en la casa, Will esta demás decir que Bella tiene que ser tratada igual o mejor que yo en esta casa, te quiero pendiente de todo lo relacionado a ella, no quiero que sus necesidades se vean descuidadas.

― Claro señor, no se preocupe ya instruí a todas las mucamas en relación a la estadía de la señorita.

― Qué bueno, ahora me iré a la oficina

― ¿Aro Vulturi dando problemas otra vez?— pregunto sabiendo de la relación que tenia Aro con mi familia.

― Como siempre, sabes que él lo único que quiere es verme fuera de Cullen Enterprise y si sigue así lo conseguirá, mi padre le da más poder de lo que me ha dado jamás a mí.

― Pero es usted el accionista mayoritario señor, el jamás podrá con eso, nunca podrá tener más poder que usted

― Eso también lo es— sonreí— es la razón por la cual no me dejo vencer, además ahora tendré muchas más obras que cuidar

― ¿Por qué?— pregunto con duda

― El milagro de Bella tiene que ser pagado de alguna forma ¿no lo crees?— le cerré un ojo y camine hacia la puerta, lo mire al llegar ahí y el tenia una enorme sonrisa que adornaba su cara

― Usted tiene un corazón de oro señor, nadie jamás podrá entender lo mucho que usted hace por la gente.

― Solo devuelvo lo que me han dado Will, tengo que pagar todo lo que la vida me dio, ahora vamos que tengo hambre— le dije saliendo por la puerta, unos segundos más tarde sentí sus pasos a mi espalda.

La mañana fue completamente estresante, me pelee con Aro varias veces al día, el maldito no hacía otra cosa si no molestarme. Ese día tuve reuniones toda la tarde, estuvimos hasta altas horas de la tarde discutiendo por unas acciones y unos balances que había que corregir, los directivos de la empresa estaban alborotados pero como siempre me apoyaron en todo, podría confiarle cualquier cosa a cada uno de ellos. Cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche aun estaba en la oficina pero ya todos se habían marchado, por no haber venido a trabajar en varios días el trabajo se acumulo y tenía que firmar un montón de papeles, estaba tan ensimismado en lo que hacía que casi no sentí cuando el timbre del ascensor sonó. Levante mi vista y me sorprendí enormemente al ver que tenia visitas y no era cualquier persona.

― Buenas noches— me saludo una hermosa mujer tan alta como yo, traía un sensual vestido y tacos de aguja, me levante del escritorio con el ceño fruncido

― ¿Quién eres tú y como entraste aquí?— pregunte enojado

― Soy Camelia, Jacob Black me ha mandado

― Pero yo no se lo he pedido— le rebatí

― Lo sé cariño, digamos que soy una muestra gratis, todo para que no olvides lo que tiene para ofrecerte— la mujer se saco un pequeño abrigo que traía y avanzó como gata en celo hacia donde estaba quedando frente a mí, mire su cuerpo y como ya lo esperaba mi mente y mi corazón la rechazaron de inmediato, ese no era el cuerpo que yo quería. Di un salto hacia atrás y me aparte de su trayectoria.

― No quiero tus servicios— le dije girándome hacia la ventana— ahora lárgate— le pedí aun con cortesía, cuando menos los espere sus manos se abrazaron a mi cintura y se pego a mi cuerpo, lo que antes me habría hecho desearla ahora me producía asco, la cara de Bella se apareció en mi mente e hizo desencadenar el odio hacia la mujer— mira, lo haremos fácil— comente sacándome sus manos de mi cuerpo y avanzando unos pasos— dile a Jacob que tuviste la más maravillosa experiencia conmigo y que yo quede totalmente satisfecho— sabía que era una mentira pero esas mujeres perdían dinero si no hacían su trabajo, no es que me compadeciera de ellas pero sé que detrás de muchas habían familias esperando ese dinero.

― ¿de verdad no me deseas?— pregunto con tono sensual

― no podría hacerlo, tengo en mi casa todo lo que siempre quise— comente con orgullo— así que vete por favor, no quiero verte mas aquí, le diré a Jacob que te de un bono especial por haber sido "tan buena" conmigo.

― Gracias cariño, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo— sonrió agarrando sus cosas y saliendo por la puerta— tú te lo pierdes— me dijo haciéndome una seña, suspire y me deje caer en el sillón de la oficina

― Dios— susurre— Bella… como te extraño— cerré mis ojos, esta era la señal para salir de allí.

Arregle unas cosas que quedaban y a eso de las nueve me fui a la casa, estaba loco por verla y estrecharla entre mis brazos, sentía sus manos en mi piel y sus besos en mis labios, tenía la necesidad de tenerla conmigo y de no soltarla nunca más. Llegue a la casa en solo unos minutos y Will me recibió.

― Buenas noches señor

― ¿Cómo va todo?— pregunte apresuradamente, subía los escalones de dos en dos.

― Bien— contesto siguiéndome el paso— como le dije la ultima vez, la señorita aun está durmiendo— había llamado por lo menos quince veces a Will en el día para preguntar por ella.

― iré con ella, no me pases llamadas y no quiero que nadie me moleste— le dije

― como usted ordene señor— me contesto quedándose parado en la mitad de la escalera.

Subí rápidamente hacia el tercer piso y me deslice suavemente hacia la habitación de Bella, estaba inmersa en la oscuridad aunque por las ventanas se colaba la luz de la luna, su cuerpo yacía inmóvil en la cama, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y su pecho bajaba y subía acompasadamente. Me pare al lado de su cama y observe con adoración su sueño, libere mi cuello de la corbata y de los botones de la camisa, su cuerpo no estaba cubierto y la habitación estaba helada, tome una de las colchas de la cómoda y la tape, no quería que se enfermara, sin pensarlo dos veces me senté en un sillón de enfrente y la mire, sentía una extraña afección por verla dormir, no sabía porque pero sentía que su alma estaba más expuesta cuando ella se encontraba así.

― Edward— susurro entre sueños haciéndome sonreír, esperaba que sus sueños fueran los mismos que yo tenía, donde podía decirle cuanto la amaba y de que cuanto quería que se quedara a mi lado. Pasaron muchos minutos en los que solo escuche su respiración, cuando el reloj marcaba las diez Bella se removió en la cama poniéndome en alerta ¿estaba sintiendo dolor?, ella se removió una vez más y se enderezo, fregó sus ojos y miro extrañada la colcha con la que la había cubierto.

― No te levantes— le pedí poniéndome de pie hacia la cama

― ¿Edward?— pregunto sumida en la oscuridad— ¿Qué haces aquí?

― He venido a ver si estabas bien, como estabas durmiendo no quise despertarte— me acerque a ella y me senté, ¡estaba loco por besarla! Intente con mucho esfuerzo controlar mis impulsos, sabía que le dolía su cuerpo y no quería ser yo el que le agregara aun más dolor.

― ¿hace mucho que estabas aquí?— pregunto, me acerque más a ella y pase mi mano por su cuerpo para apoyarme al lado de su muslo y quedar aun más cerca de su boca, una dulce tentación.

― Digamos que si, nunca te lo he dicho pero me gusta verte dormir— a pesar de que no había mucha luz en la habitación pude ver su piel que tomaba ese color que tanto me gustaba, amaba verla sonrojarse— esto también me gusta— susurre pasando mis dedos por sus mejillas

― Edward— susurro y no me pude contener mas, me acerque lentamente a ella y la bese despacio y demostrándole todo el amor y la devoción que sentía por ella.

― ¿Cómo te sientes?— le pregunte separándome un poco de su boca

― Bien— agrego junto a un suspiro— estoy mejor, la hinchazón no ha bajado ni tampoco el color de mis golpes pero de ánimo me siento mejor.

― Qué bueno— sus manos pasaron por mi espaldas y las mías tomaron su cintura, había esperado todo el día por este momento y ahora que lo tenía ansiaba cada vez más, la pegue a mi cuerpo esperando que se fundiera en mi piel y no se apartara nunca mas pero en un extraño gesto Bella se separo de mi caminando hacia la ventana

― ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte al seguirla

― Nada… es solo que— se cayó, su voz sonaba rota.

― ¿Qué cosa?— le pregunte mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos, me apoye en su hombro y espere su respuesta— vamos Bella háblame, ¿te sientes bien? ¿quieres que llame a Emmett?

― No— susurro girándose para verme

― ¿entonces?— insistí

― Es solo que… lamento que esta noche… tu y yo— tartamudeo nerviosa, cuando termino comprendí de inmediato sus palabras y no podía negar que un dolor me atravesó, sabía que ella no me conocía bien ni tampoco mis sentimientos pero jamás la cambiaría por nada solo porque ella no podía tener sexo conmigo, hoy en la noche había sido mi prueba, perfectamente podría haberme acostado con la chica que se fue a ofrecer a mi oficina pero en cambio me vine a aquí a abrazar a esta mujer que me comía el pensamiento pero eso ella aun no sabría, de igual manera intentaría explicarle.

― Bella— la llame pero ella escondía su rostro de mi— Bella— insistí— ¡Bella!—alce la voz exasperado— ¿piensas que estoy aquí contigo por sexo?— le pregunte pero ella guardo silencio— se que no nos conocemos bien, aún, pero…— tome su rostro en mis manos y la bese tiernamente— esta noche solo quiero dormir contigo, _cariño_— ella me observo unos minutos mas pero no dijo nada, ¿a caso no sentía este sentimiento que me quemaba el pecho? Creo que no, sin duda tenía que decírselo pero esperaría a que ya se recuperara para hacérselo saber, no quería abrumarla con más cosas aun, además tampoco sabía si ella respondería como yo quería. Cuando la situación se normalizo me fui a quitar el traje y a ponerme la pijama, recordé que Bella no traía nada aun así le di algo mío para dormir, si tenía algo de suerte ese olor tan exquisito de su piel quedaría grabado en la tela. Al momento de ir a dormir Bella al parecer no tenia sueño así que le inste para que conversara un poco conmigo, esta era una oportunidad espectacular para conocernos aun mejor. Al paso de los minutos sentía que se cansaba pero se resistía a dormir puesto que fui yo quien la invito a descansar, si seguíamos así ella nunca dormiría y me tenía que asegurar de que descansara.

La noche paso más tranquila de lo que esperaba, dormí toda la noche abrazando su cálido cuerpo, en reiteradas ocasiones bese su piel y la apreté contra mí, en un momento pensé que jamás volvería a sentirla conmigo pero a vida me regalo una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Mientras dormía sentí un cálido tacto en mi mejilla y a mi cuerpo estremecerse por completo con la sola caricia, sabía perfectamente de quien era la piel que me hacía sentir así.

― Buenos días— le dije mirándola con mis ojos aun somnolientos, ella sonreía

― Buenos días— contesto acariciando mi piel y haciéndome estremecer a cada segundo.

― ¿Cómo dormiste?

― Muy bien— me dijo

― No deben ser mas de las 7 ya que el sol todavía está entre las colinas— abrí mis ojos y observe la luz que se entraba por las ventanas

― Debo levantarme— le dije, no podía dejar de ir a la oficina

― Lo sé, debes ir a la oficina, el imperio Cullen no funciona sin su monarca— rio

― Aunque no lo creas es verdad, mucho depende solo de mi

― Y te entiendo, así que levántese Sr. Cullen

― ¿nuevamente con el Sr. Cullen?— sonreí mirándola, ella tenía sus ojos brillantes

― No pero si no te levantas lo volveré a decir, Sr. Cullen— jugo pasando un dedo por mi pecho haciéndome despertar de golpe por el enorme placer que provocaba su dedo

― ¡dios!— le dije totalmente anidado por las sensaciones que podía producir

― ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto aun acariciándome ¿de verdad ella no veía el efecto que producía en mi?

― Nada— reí— algún día lo sabrás— ella no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer en mi, era capaz de hacerme olvidar hasta mi nombre pero algún día se lo diría y también se lo demostraría— hoy será un día horrible— le dije previendo lo tortuoso de mi día sin ella, sería un horror no tenerla a mi lado para besarla, abrazarla o solo para contemplar su hermoso rostro.

― ¿tienes muchas reuniones?

― Algo así— mentí descaradamente, ella se había convertido en algo necesario para mi existencia, me había dado cuenta que Bella se había transformado en mi corazón, ya no podía estar sin ella.

― Que lastima— comento desde la cama.

Como lo prevenía el día fue completamente horrible, me sentía aun más ansioso y deseoso de volver a casa que nunca. Bella estaba sola y yo lo único que quería era acompañarla, estar con ella, sin pensarlo demasiado desidia que el fin de semana no trabajaría así que esta semana tendría que dejar todo listo para así poder pasar todo el fin de semana solo con ella. A las seis con treinta las ansias eran insoportables así que me despedí de todo el mundo y me fui la casa, la rutina de entrada fue igual que la de ayer Will persiguiéndome, yo corriendo y pidiendo que nadie me molestara. Entre en la habitación pero no había nadie, mire hacia el baño pero cuando iba a entrar Bella salió de él, me di cuenta que lentamente sus marcas comenzaban a desaparecer.

― Edward— susurro con sorpresa— llegas temprano

― Si, no había mucho que hacer después de todo— nos miramos y sin pensarlo nos acercamos para abrazarnos, descanse mi cabeza en su cuello donde pude tomar esa fragancia a la cual era adicto— ¿Cómo te has sentido?— pregunte mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía por tenerla a mi lado

― Bien— respondió subiendo sus manos a mi cabello— ahora solo me duele un poco la espalda y la cara, pero nada que un buen relajante no cure— reímos, permanecimos unos cuantos minutos mas así abrazados, cuando sentía ansias por sus labios levante mi cabeza y con mi mano los acaricie, ella pego su cara a la mía y nos quedamos así, adorándonos en silencio. Bella se acerco a mí para besarme pero estaba vez fue un beso necesitado, pasional que me despertó cada fibra en mi cuerpo y me hizo excitarme, había estado reprimiendo mis deseos hacia ella pero al parecer ella no estaba cooperando mucho, sobre todo cuando jadeo en mi boca— Edward— gimió sobre mis labios, ¡demonios! No podía controlarme, estaba completamente excitado, sus ojos, sus manos, su piel me llamaba para que la tocara, sus besos me rogaban porque la tomara pero no podía hacerlo, ella estaba herida, no podía prevalecer mis deseos sobre los de ella

― Bella… no puedo, no me hagas esto— le dije rogando porque me entendiera, tenía un conflicto interno enorme dentro de mí, era mi protección contra su mismo deseo

― Te necesito — gimió pegándose a mi cuerpo, mi erección despertó solo por el contacto con su cuerpo, estaba más preparado que nunca para estar con ella pero no podía, no debía— hacerme el amor Edward— me dijo en un ruego que me desarmo por completo

― Bella— gemí loco por el deseo— no me hagas esto, estas herida, adolorida— le dije besando sus tiernos labios

― Por favor— rogo nuevamente

― Bella— repetí antes de que cediera ante sus peticiones, ya lo había dicho antes yo no me podía resistir a ella el sentimiento era demasiado.

La tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la cama, me desvestí frente a ella, sucumbiendo ante el deseo y me fui a darle lo que ella me pedía, de lo cual yo también lo deseaba.

― Hoy solo se tratara de ti, cariño. Prometo ser gentil— le susurre haciéndola gemir.

― Edward— me dijo mientras yo comenzaba a desvestirla.

Esa noche le hice el amor dulcemente, sacando a florecer todo el amor que sentía por ella, se lo hice y la proclame como _mía._ Bella era mi mujer y jamás nadie la apartaría de mí nunca. Esa noche no pudimos evitar estar juntos otra vez mas, estaba tan necesitado de ella como ella de mi, sus caricias para mí lo eran todo pero mas era la necesidad de saber su ella me amaba. Cuando nos despertamos ya era sábado, este sería un fin de semana completamente dedicado a ella, no planeaba hacer nada más que consentirla. El día sábado lo pasamos juntos todo el día, estuve a punto de decirle muchas veces todo lo que sentía pero si no me arrepentía alguien nos interrumpía, Jacob Black me había llamado para confirmar mi "benevolencia" con la chica del otro día, le mentí descaradamente diciéndole que la había disfrutado pero que yo lo llamaría nuevamente, que no mandara a nadie más, cosa que sabia no pasaría nunca porque jamás volvería a necesitar de nadie más que Bella. Emmett vino también a revisar a Bella junto con su amiga, tuve que prácticamente rogar para que dejara que la revisaran, al ser enfermera Bella pensaba que no necesitaría de revisiones ni nada por el estilo y yo confiaba en su criterio pero también quería la opinión de Emmett, ella siempre me diría que está bien con tal de que la deje salir de la habitación. Después de las visitas almorzamos en el jardín y por la tarde le pague a los empleados de la casa y les di el día domingo y todo lo que quedaba del sábado libre, Will casi me rogo que lo dejara en la casa ya que el no acostumbraba a salir de la mansión pero lo convencí regalándole una noche en el casino de la ciudad, sabía que por lo menos lo pasaría bien.

Al día siguiente me levante antes que Bella pero fue perjudicial ya que la llamada de mi padre me hizo comenzar el día de la peor forma.

― _¿ahora vives con mujeres en tu casa querido hijo?_— pregunto con sarcasmo, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi piel ¿sabría de la existencia de Bella?

― ¿de qué demonios hablas?— pregunte enfadado— ¿Qué quieres Carlisle? No tengo tiempo para ti

― ¿_ya no me dices papa?_— contesto con una pregunta

― ¿te lo mereces?— rebatí

― _¡ni siquiera puedes contestarle bien a tu viejo padre, chiquillo inútil_

― No estoy para tus juegos Carlisle ¿Qué demonios quieres?

― _Informarte que al parecer encontré a la esposa perfecta para ti_— solté una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo

― ¿tú me buscaste una novia?— pregunte con ironía— demonios Carlisle tener tanto tiempo libre de verdad que hizo estragos en ti, ahora te las das de Cupido— me reí nuevamente lo cual lo hizo enfurecer

― _Mira pendejo de mierda, te lo diré solo una vez la mujer con la que te vas a casa es asquerosamente rica y una buena inversión para ti, a futuro ella podría hacernos olvidar de cualquier imprevisto económico que pudiéramos tener_— odiaba cuando el veía a las personas como simples piezas de ajedrez.

― ¿y quién demonios te dijo que yo me casaría con ella? ¿me has preguntado si quiero casarme? Tengo 32 años Carlisle, se perfectamente decidir por mí mismo.

― _Claro y lo compruebo enterándome que tienes una puta viviendo contigo, no sé cómo puedes vivir así maldita sea, hasta para eso eres inútil ni siquiera sabes escoger a tus mujeres._

― No me interesa lo que tu opines ¿Quién eres tú para decidir sobre mi?— le pregunte completamente enfurecido

― ¡TU PADRE!— me grito haciéndome perder el control, el no era nadie en mi vida.

― ¡no! Y jamás hare lo que tú me digas, esta es mi vida, mi dinero, mi casa así que no te metas en lo que no te importa y te pido que no me vuelvas a llamar en lo que queda del día, nadie contestara tu llamada, adiós—

Le colgué y reprimí el grito de furia que amenazaba con salir de mi pecho, reprimí las ganas de aventar el teléfono cuando unos brazos se pasaron por mi cintura y me estrecharon contra su cuerpo, sonreí solo de verla ahí conmigo, apoyándome, la sentía más cerca que nunca, me gire y ella me beso claramente dándome el apoyo que yo mas necesitaba, no iba a dejar que Carlisle se entrometiera en mi vida y menos que intentara manejarme. Intente olvidarme de todo y hacer el día lo más feliz posible por la mañana estuvimos nadando en la alberca temperada, disfrute de una erótica mañana en el agua, si antes me gustaba el sexo ahora me había hecho un completo ninfómano, Bella hacia que mi libido estuviera siempre arriba ella lo tenía bajo su control y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Al medio día ella se disculpo y se fue al baño dejándome en la inmensidad del agua. Nade un poco mas y me Salí, pase una toalla por mi cintura y subí nuevamente a la casa, se escuchaba tan vacía sin los empleados.

Seguí los rastros de Bella, había dejado pequeñas gotas de agua en el suelo que estaba seguro caían de su cuerpo. Me sorprendí bastante al ver que aquellas huellas se dirigían a mi antigua sala de piano, a donde descansaba la segunda pasión de mi vida que jamás había visto la luz. Me pare en el marco de la puerta, ella estaba sentada en el taburete, uno de sus dedos toco una tecla y al sentir el sonido cerro sus ojos, me acerque lentamente sin que ella lo notara y me senté detrás, el espacio era bastante amplio como para estar los dos, Bella hizo sonar nuevamente otra tecla y yo continúe con las demás, unos segundos después se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se giro asustada hacia mí.

― Así no se hace— le dije mientras tocaba la primera melodía que recordaba, hace años que no había entrado en este cuarto. Mi pasión por el piano se vio aplacada por las responsabilidades de ser el dueño de una empresa— dime ¿Qué compositor te gusta más?— le dije dejándola sumida en un silencio

― Chopin— me dijo y comencé a pensar, había una melodía que me encantaba, era una de mis preferidas, esa la tocaría para ella por primera vez después de tantos años.

― _Chopin, Op. 9 Nº2… Nocturnal ( _.com/watch?v=3J1—nShaJI0 )

― Tocas hermoso— susurro con sus ojos brillando, sin que lo pensara se acerco a mí y comenzó a besarme, música rápidamente se detuvo y mis manos subieron a su rostro para acariciarla

― Gracias— susurre dándole pequeños besos en su boca— hace años que no lo hacía.

― Deberías hacerlo un habito— sonrió

― Siempre que tú seas mi público— le dije con veracidad, creo que no tocaría para nadie más que no fuera ella, jamás lo había hecho.

― Siempre, siempre que tú quieras estaré aquí, siempre que me quieras a tu lado, aquí me tendrás, aquí estoy— me dijo girándose y subiéndose ahorcadas sobre mi

― Y aquí te quiero— le dije— quédate— acaricie su cabeza y labios— quédate— susurre.

Sin esperar más nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, estábamos en esa habitación y el deseo irrefrenable en los dos se despertó como un volcán, le hice el amor como jamás se lo había hecho, con la pasión, el deseo y el amor combinado en un solo sentimiento. Me sentía feliz de tenerla conmigo, no quería que ella se separara nunca más de mí, era imposible tenerla lejos. Sus palabras calaron ondo en mi "_siempre que tú quieras estaré aquí, siempre que me quieras a tu lado, aquí me tendrás, aquí estoy", _esperaba que ella siempre lo recordara porque le cobraría la palabra muy pronto. Cuando estábamos desgastando ese maravilloso orgasmo la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a uno de los sillones, su cuerpo colisiono contra el mío, nuestras respiraciones eran frenéticas al igual que el latido de nuestros corazones.

― Te Amo— me dijo, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿dijo Te Amo?, mi cuerpo se tensiono completamente, ¡había escuchado mal!, mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

― Bella ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?— le pregunte, ella de inmediato se tenso, su cuerpo parecía esculpido en piedra— ¿Bella?— la llame pero ella no parecía responderme, los malditos segundos se hicieron eternos, tal vez había escuchado mal, mi ansiosa mente me estaba diciendo lo que yo quería escuchar, estaba jugando sucio y me hacía daño

― ¿Qué?— pregunto altanera como si lo que hubiera dicho, si es que lo hizo, no hubiera sido nada ¿para ella esto era un juego?, para mí no, estaba jugando con mis sentimientos.

― ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Lo escuche— le dije intentando tener mi voz calmada no tenía que demostrar el miedo que tenia a sus palabras, sin duda un no me haría pedazos.

― Si lo sé, lo dije en voz alta, creo que cuando las personas hablan así es porque quieren que las otras las escuchen— por primera vez no sentí nada en sus palabras, no renacía a esta mujer ¿Quién era? Ella no era la persona a la que le había hecho el amor recién, no era Bella. Su frialdad me congelo el corazón, la aparte de mi pecho y me puse de piel al igual que ella, evalué su expresión y me partió el corazón no ver nada más que hielo en sus ojos, su expresión ya no era cálida, ella no me amaba.

― No digas cosas que no sientes— le dije y me comencé a vestir, ahí estaba la respuesta que yo tanto había ansiado, ella no me amaba ¿pero porque jugaba con mis sentimientos y lo decía así tan suelta? Definitivamente ella quería divertirse a costa de mi corazón, en ese momento la odie por eso.

― No era mi intensión molestarte— me dijo y se comenzó a vestir sin mirarme

― No me molesta pero no me gusta mezclar las cosas, Bella— le dije intentando proteger lo que quedaba de corazón, Bella había rasgado el que le había dado por la mitad, con sus palabras había destruido la esperanza que tenía en ella.

― Puedo decir que lo dije con razón, amo estar contigo Edward ¿acaso no se nota?— sonrió de manera vacía, la mire y sentí un puñal atravesar por mi pecho, con cada expresión más ella me demostraba que todo lo que habíamos pasado era un simple juego ¿pero cómo? ¿no sentía nada cuando hacíamos el amor? ¿las caricias, los besos no significaban nada para ella?

― Si, a mí también me gusta estar contigo Bella, lo sabes pero la palabra amor no se puede aplicar a lo que nosotros tenemos— dije sin pensar, un mecanismo de defensa tal vez, en mi cuerpo y en mi alma comenzaba a emerger el hierro nuevamente, cubriría mi corazón y ya jamás dejaría que alguien volviera a entrar.

― Tienes razón, la oración correcta seria, _adoro el sexo que tenemos_ ¿cierto?— esas palabras lapidaron mis sentimientos, cada vez que el fuego de mi amor se prendía ahora se veía apagado por esta declaración, daba gracias estar de espaldas a ella y no ver ese rostro que tanto amaba pero que no me amaba como yo quería. Los teléfonos de la casa sonaron sacándome de la neblina de dolor que se formaba en mi

― Iré a contestar, si quieres vuelve al agua, enseguida iré contigo— le dije girándome sin verla, no era capaz de mirar esos ojos nuevamente.

― No gracias, creo que preparare algo para comer.

― No te molestes y pide algo por teléfono— Salí de la sala y fui a contestar.

La llamada provenía de Inglaterra. La voz de Alice lleno el auricular pero se escuchaba histérico y con la garganta apretada.

― Alice ¿Qué sucede?— le pregunte saliendo del dolor de la confesión que había escuchado recién.

― Es papa Edward, tuvo un pre infarto y está en el hospital, está muy mal Edward— me dijo llorando desconsoladamente, por unos momentos mi cuerpo se congelo, ¿mi padre iba a morir?— ¿pero como sucedió esto?— pregunte taciturno

― Ayer, estaba furioso por algo, se agito tanto en la mañana que se comenzó a sentir muy mal en la tarde nos vimos en la necesidad de trasladarlo a la clínica y cuando íbamos en el camino sucedió, fue horrible Edward, pensé que moriría.

― Dios— susurre, ¿habría sido por la conversación que tuvimos? Demonios… ¿yo le había ocasionado el pre infarto? Sacudí mi cabeza muchas veces para evitar los malos pensamientos, mi padre ya estaba enfermo su condición era peor cada día, podría haber pasado ayer, hoy día o mañana.

― Tienes que venir Edward, su condición es grave los doctores dicen que no saben si pasara la noche.

― Alice yo…— intente replicar

― ¡Edward Cullen es tu padre! Da lo mismo las peleas y todo lo que se digan, tienes que venir ¿me oyes? ¡tienes que hacerlo!— grito exasperada

― Está bien no te alteres, prometo que mañana a primera hora saldré a Londres, llamare a la clínica para ver como esta, dame el teléfono— ella me dijo eso y el nombre del doctor.

― Avísame cuando estés aquí mañana, mandare al chofer por ti.

― Gracias, nos vemos mañana

― Nos vemos

― Adiós

― Adiós.

Colgué y me quede parado estático en ese lugar, esto era mucho, no podía ser, mi padre al borde de la muerte, el rechazo de Bella ¿Qué más? ¿La quiebra? Marque rápidamente le teléfono y hable con el doctor de Carlisle, el me confirmo el grave estado de él y me dijo que podría no pasar la noche, demonios ¿Cómo dejaba sola a Bella?, no podía, esperaría a Will mañana y ahí partiría a pesar de todo no era capaz de dejarla sola. Llame a mi piloto y arregle el vuelo para mañana a primera hora. Cuando todo paso me dirigí a la cocina de donde escuchaba ruidos, no sé cuantos minutos o tal vez horas pasaron porque Bella tenía casi listo la comida. Sentí su voz llamarme pero nada me hacia reaccionar estaba en un estado de completo Shock.

El almuerzo fue silencioso al igual que toda la tarde, un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza me hizo marearme y casi caer al suelo, Bella estaba en su habitación desde hace mucho rato, no quería molestarla o mejor dicho evitaba verla. Busque en mi habitación alguna medicina pero no encontré nada que pudiera ayudarme, cuando Salí de allí me sujete en la puerta para reprimir una nueva punzada, camine como pude a la habitación de Bella y le pedí ayuda.

― Pasa Edward— me dijo, entre y observe el lugar, todo parecía igual— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto examinando mi expresión, se acerco a mí y me contemplo más de cerca

― No… no me siento bien— acepte

― Demonios— susurro y me llevo a la cama

― ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunto al mismo tiempo que una enorme puntada atravesaba mi cerebro

― Me duele— dije reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de gritar— Bella me duele mucho— jadee— ¡Ah! Maldita sea— golpee el edredón

― Maldita sea, llamare a Emmett— me dijo y se aparto de mi lado, el dolor cada vez era más fuerte, estaba seguro que se debía a todo lo que había pasado hoy, había sido mucho para mí.

― ¡maldita sea!— grito, creo que no había podido contactar a mi doctor— Edward— se acerco a mi— Edward dime ¿Qué sientes?

― Me duele la cabeza, siento que me va a explotar— susurre cubriendo mis ojos e intentando mitigar el dolor con la presión sobre ellos.

― Tranquilo— me acaricio, sus caricias eran dulces ¿Cómo una mujer así podría haberme dicho algo tan frio horas atrás?, con esa pregunta me dormí sin darme cuenta.

― Bella— susurré despertando asustado, toque la cama y estaba vacía ¿Dónde estaba? ¿me había dejado solo?

― Aquí estoy— susurro recostándose a mi lado, suspire y volví a dormir, no la quería lejos, era un maldito masoquista pero aunque ella no me amara moriría feliz en sus brazos. El sueño fue tan intenso en algunas horas que no fui capaz de despertar.

A la mañana siguiente desperté de madrugada, eran las seis cuando abrí mis ojos, vi el cuerpo que dormía a mi lado y mi pecho se contrajo por lo dulce y dolorosa que era la imagen, me Salí de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido, Bella era la hechicera, la dueña de mis sentimientos pero también era mi verdugo, ella me había matado en vida por primera vez había amado a alguien y no había salido como yo pensaba pero a pesar de todo disfrutaría solo con verla sonreír, si ella no me amaba la haría feliz aunque fuera a distancia.

Deje la habitación y tome el teléfono para llamar nuevamente a Londres , mi padre había evolucionado un poco y por lo menos había despertado, el médico me dijo que si todo salía bien podría darle de alta hoy mismo en la tarde, a pesar de no ser mi persona favorita en el mundo sonreí, Alice tenía razón, era mi padre y lo seria hasta el final de sus días, aunque ya no era muy necesaria mi presencia iría de todas formas, así podría enfriar mi cabeza, ya después cuando volviera hablaría con más calma con Bella, tal vez esto se trataba de un mal entendido. Will apareció en mi habitación a eso de las siete, le conté lo que sucedía y se lamento por lo de mi padre, de inmediato comenzó los preparativos para mi partida. Cuando ya casi eran las ocho y faltaba menos para mi partida la voz de Will me hizo ponerme en alerta.

― Buenos días Señorita Swan— dijo y de inmediato me gire hacia ella.

― Bue… buenos días— saludo, le hice una seña a Will y el nos dejo solos, ayer con todo lo que sucedió no le había dicho de mi viaje

― Ayer no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar pero lamento decir que hoy tendré que salir de viaje

― ¿viaje? — pregunto— está bien— respondió fría lo que me hizo sentir nuevamente el dolor de su rechazo y la agonía de un corazón que la amaba— que te vaya bien— me dijo y se giro para salir de la habitación, ¿no me diría nada más? ¿ni siquiera se molestaría?

― Bella— la llame

― ¿Qué?— pregunto

― Siento no habértelo dicho ayer, este viaje no estaba en mis planes.

― No te preocupes además eres dueño de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, como te dije espero te vaya bien y que tengas un buen viaje, hasta pronto— me dijo y salió del lugar, apreté mis puños y mis labios, tenía que calmarme ella no podía alterarme de esta forma, era la única que conseguía sacar todo de mi.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo me dirigí hacia su habitación pero me arrepentí ¿ella de verdad quería que me despidiera? ¿Importaba?, creo que no, después de esas frías palabras ya ni siquiera sabía que sucedía en su mente.

― Que tenga un buen viaje señor— me dijo Will mientras subía mis cosas en el maletero.

― Cuida de ella Will— le pedí

― Sí señor, prometo que todo estará bien, dele mis saludos al señor Carlisle.

― En tu nombre, viejo. Volveré lo antes posible mas de tres días no estaré allá

― Sí señor, nos vemos

― Adiós— le dije y me subí al auto, este viaje esperaba fuera corto, aunque ella no me amar ansiaba regresar y volverla a ver.

**_Continuara…_**

**_

* * *

_**

_N/A: ¡nenas! ¡no me maten por favor! (misericordia) se que prometí que este sería el ultimo POV pero ME SALIO EXTENSISIMO, no pude poner todo_

_ pero en indemnización **prometo publicar la otra parte antes del viernes**, no sé que día pero antes del viernes SI o Si, les recuerdo que este (y la otra parte que me falta) _

_corresponden al penúltimo cap de corazón, el próximo será el último y aprovecho para decirles que **no habrá epilogo** en esta historia así que espero estén _

_ansiosa__s porque el próximo martes Corazón de Hierro se acaba, señoritas…._

_Recuerden, prometo publicar esta semana, lo juro, ya llevo hartas paginas de lo que me falta. Pido disculpas por no poder hacerlo todo junto pero esta semana fue horrible,_

_ estoy exhausta y realmente moribunda pero aun asi les prometo un final de película. Las amo demasiado y gracias de antemano_

_ por entenderme, ¡son las mejores!._

_Con Amor_

**Tiwii Cullen**


	17. Amor, Edward POV, Pt 2

_¡Nenas! Al fin pude acabar con lo que faltaba, respondiendo a su pregunta sobre el epilogo, no habrá simplemente porque no quiero… _

_creo que dirán que soy mala y muchas cosas mas pero considero que el final que tendrá será preciso para acabar esta historia,_

_ además no se preocupen nenas que vendrás cosas nuevas, no se quedaran nunca sin algo que leer de mis manos…_

_Las amo con locura y espero los guste lo que escribí, nos leemos el martes en el último capítulo de esta historia…_

_

* * *

_

― ¿A dónde vamos señor?— pregunto James

― Al aeropuerto por favor— le pedí con voz suave, el auto comenzó a andar y deje atrás la mansión, no pude evitar voltearme a contemplarla una vez mas y susurrar ese _te amo_ que nunca seria escuchado, este viaje me serviría también para intentar despejar mi mente y aceptar la idea de no ser correspondido.

El viaje fue corto, una de las grandes ventajas de tener un jet privado. Cuando llegue a Londres había una lluvia muy tupida, el viento azotaba en los enormes ventanales de la sala de desembarques. Cuando pase por policía internacional el pequeño cuerpo saltarín de mi hermana me libero de lo que estaba pensando, como siempre Bella ocupaba mis pensamientos a toda hora.

― Hola pequeña— le dije abrazándola

― Hola hermanito ¿Cómo va todo?— me dijo tomándome del brazo.

― Bien, creo. ¿Cómo esta Carlisle?

― Lo mismo, bien, creo. Mama está con él en el hospital, creo que odiaras saber que el metiche de Aro llego antes que tu y está instalado en la habitación de papa.

― No sé porque no me extraña— comente con sarcasmo, retire la maleta y el portafolio que llevaba y nos encaminamos a los estacionamientos.

Alice en el viaje me conto sobre Níko y de lo mucho que crecía todos los días, estuvo hablándome de Tanya y de otros familiares que habían venido a vernos. A pesar de que no era un viaje de placer estaba ansioso por ver a mi madre y en especial a Tanya, sabía que con ella podía confiar en todo momento y era precisamente ahora cuando necesitaba desahogar este dolor con alguien.

― ¿Por qué estas así?— me pregunto cuándo detuvo el auto en la casa de mis padres, al igual que yo ellos tenían una propiedad en el centro además de la casa en la que Vivian en el campo.

― ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?— le pregunte, ella sabía perfectamente que yo jamás me quedaba en la casa de ellos, la sola idea de estar bajo el mismo techo que mi padre me hacia revolver mi estomago.

― Porque papa no esta así que creo que no hay ningún impedimento para que duermas aquí, tienes que acompañar a mama ¿no te parece?

― Si creo que tienes razón. — ambos nos bajamos del auto y la puerta principal fue abierta de inmediato.

― ¡joven Edward!— grito la inconfundible voz de Annie la ama de llaves de la casa de mis padres, ella también vivía con ellos en la hacienda pero siempre se movilizaba con mis padres ya que conocía todo de ellos, es la mujer de mayor confianza dentro de los empleados

― Ya no soy tal joven Annie, treinta y dos años no pasan en vano— le dije acercándome para besarla y saludarla

― Yo siempre te recordare como el chiquillo que te conocí, ¿tenias cuantos? Con suerte habrán sido trece años.

― Doce— le dije rectificando con una sonrisa

― Vamos cariño entra que prepararemos un gran banquete solo para ti.

Esa mujer siempre era así, nos conocía desde muy pequeños y llevaba toda una vida en nuestra casa, ella era como Will, no podrías vivir sin ellos. Entre y de inmediato un sin fin de recuerdos buenos y malos se agolparon en mi mente, en esta casa habíamos pasado los mejores y los peores años de mi vida, aquí fue donde supe de la muerte de mi hermano y donde se genero el odio de mi padre, sin duda tenía cierta reticencia a esta casa. No había mucho que me gustara de ella. Recorrimos la estancia y nos sentamos en el estar.

― La señora Esme me llamo y dijo que venía en camino hacia la casa— dijo con una enorme sonrisa— además tu padre ya se siente mejor así que por lo que me dice si todo sigue así le estarían dando pronto de alta.

― Qué bueno, me alegro por ella— dije sinceramente, sabía que a pesar de todo mi madre amaba a Carlisle, ella no podría vivir sin él.

― Tu padre nos dio un gran susto ayer— comento cambiando su expresión— fue horrible cuando se comenzó a sentir mal, tu madre parecía haber entrado en trance, estábamos desesperadas.

― Me imagino, Alice ¿Dónde está Níko?— pregunte ansioso por ver a mi sobrino.

― Está en la primera habitación de huéspedes, con Agatha— la niñera, recordé de inmediato

― Subiré a verlo, cuando llegue mama me avisan— les pedí

― Claro, ve— dijo mi hermana desviando su atención a Annie.

Camine por las escaleras de la enorme casa, sentí u escalofrió al recorrer los pasillos que tenían tan buenos y tan malos recuerdos, todavía podía escuchar las risas de niños felices y de papa corriendo con nosotros o cuando Níko escuchaba música a todo lo que el estéreo daba, _tiempos felices_ decía mi mente. Me dirigí a la habitación, cuando llegue estaba la puerta entreabierta y la figura de una mujer meciéndose en una mecedora me cautivo. Las manitas de mi sobrino se alzaban tocando el aire que se colaba por sus dedos.

― Buenos días— salude— ¿tú eres Agatha?— pregunte serio pero cortes

― Sí señor, mucho gusto

― Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy el tío de Níkolas.

― Si lo sé señor, ¿desea ver al niño?—

― Si déjeme solo por favor— la chica se acerco a mí y me entrego el pequeño bultito, el niño estaba más pesado de la última vez que lo vi—hola pequeñín— le dije sentándome en la misma silla para mecerlo— ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees?— los dulces y atentos ojos del bebe me miraban— creo que sí, se que tendría que venir a verte más seguido pero el tiempo no me alcanza ¿sabes?, no crezcas, quédate bebe porque así siempre serás feliz, los adultos tenemos muchas responsabilidades— pase mis dedos por sus mejillas sonrosadas con mucha dulzura, el niño se removió en mis brazos y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos al parecer el sonido de mi voz lo tranquilizaba— eso bebe duerme, sueña con los angelitos— sonreí y me mecí para que se durmiera más rápido.

― Todavía no entiendo porque aun no eres padre— dijo la voz de mi madre desde la puerta, la mire e intente sonreír pero no lo logre con éxito— ¿Qué pasa cariño? Te vez increíblemente fatigado— comento acercándose a mí.

― El viaje me dejo exhausto.

― Edward… ¿de verdad crees que nací ayer?— pregunto con una sonrisa— hijo te conozco mejor que nadie, algo te sucede, ¿ya no confías en tu madre?

― No… no es eso mama— le dije bajando mi vista hacia el pequeño.

― Dame ese retoño— me dijo, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo dejo en la cuna, el niño ya dormía plácidamente— ahora dime ¿Qué pasa?, la otra vez reconozco que me dejaste intrigada con lo que me dijiste pero aun mas cuando tu padre me conto que estabas viviendo con una mujer— bufe

― Maldita sea, nada se le escapa a Carlisle ¿verdad?

― Creo que no, ya sabes que mucha gente es su informante solo por "ganar puntos con el"— y con solo esa frase supe de inmediato quien había sido, Aro Vulturi.

― Demonios— susurre refregándome la cara con mis manos

― Esto es más serio de lo que pensé, ¿Quién es la chica?

― Es mi enfermera, su nombre es Isabella.

― ¿tu enfermera?— pregunto un poco escéptica— ¿estás viviendo con tu enfermera?

― Si— conteste con la mirada perdida— te lo hare fácil mama, _me enamore de ella. — _confesé ganándome el asombro de mi madre, su cara se puso pálida de inmediato.

― Dios hijo… pero… pero—

― ¿pero qué?— pregunte mirándola

― Pero ¿Cómo fue a pasar eso?

― Pasando mama, dos personas que tienen química se enamoran— bufe— bueno al menos una de ellas

― ¿y más encima ella no te corresponde? ¡esa mujer está loca!— dijo casi gritando pero recordó en el momento quien nos acompañaba en la habitación

― Ni siquiera le he dicho lo que siento mama, ¡demonios! Si parezco un maldito crio de quince años— me tape mis ojos. La mano de mi madre comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

― ¿te hace feliz?— pregunto con ojos dulces

― Mucho, ha logrado que organice mis prioridades y me ayudo a sacar el trabajo como una de mis razones para vivir.

― ¡entonces ya me cae bien!— me dijo con una sonrisa— nunca has tenido una novia mi amor pero la mujer que consiguiera eso tiene las puertas abiertas en mi casa, bendita sea— dijo levantando un poco su manos en acción de gracias.

― No exageres—

― No lo hago, si supieras lo que he sufrido desde que Níkolas se fue y tú te ensimismaste en el trabajo. Creo que es por eso que tu padre intenta emparejarte con Sussan.

― ¿Sussan? ¿emparejarme?— recordé la última conversación con mi padre— ¡ah! Así que ese es el nombre de la chica con la que Carlisle quiere que me case, esta demente.

― Ahora concuerdo contigo, mucho le podrá interesar su dinero pero con esto va a tener que irse olvidando de ello— agrego con una sonrisa— reconozco que al principio parecía una idea coherente, que la conocieras y ver si sucedía algo pero en vista y considerando que ya amas a otra persona creo que tu padre tendrá que retirar lo dicho.

― ¿lo dicho?— pregunte enarcando una ceja

― Eh… si— dudo— cariño lo que pasa— jugo nervioso con sus dedos— es que tu papa le dijo a la chica que el matrimonio está casi listo.

― ¡QUE!— grite levantándome de la silla y despertando al pequeño que dormía.

― ¡shh! Mejor vamos a fuera— me dijo jalándome del brazo y dejando pasar a la niñera

― Pero mama ¿Cómo demonios me dices eso ahora?

― Edward lo siento, yo de hecho no supe hasta hace unos días tu padre organizo todo.

― ¡dios mío!— suplique— ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?— comencé a pensar— ¿no me digas que alguien más lo sabe?— le pregunte asesinándola con la mirada.

― ¡Edward lo siento!

― ¡MALDITA SEA MAMA!— grite exasperado, rogaba a dios porque Bella no se enterara de esto.

― Lo siento cariño, prometo hacer que tu padre retire lo dicho.

― Más le vale porque a mí no me dolerá nada desmentir todo lo que él ha dicho.

― No lo hagas, tranquilo prometo que esto se soluciona

― Mas le va vale mama— comente furaco, estaba que explotaba de la rabia, ¡maldito Carlisle!, esta me la pagaba, no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso. Mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo al pensar la reacción de Bella pero… ¿eso importaba? tal vez no, creo que poco le importaría si yo estuviera comprometido con alguien.

Con mi madre y hermana almorzamos juntos, hacía tiempo que no estaba con ellas. Por la tarde mi madre nuevamente partió al hospital a cuidar de papa, yo pase en ir a verlo, sabía que estaba aquí por el pero no soportaría verlo a la cara y no gritarle un millón de insultos por lo que hizo, mejor no lo veía y asunto arreglado. En la tarde me quede solo, Alice se fue con Níkolas de compras lo que me dejo tiempo de sobra para pensar, ¿Cómo estaría Bella ahora?, tenía que saberlo.

― Hola Will— salude al hombre que me contesto

― ¡señor! ¿Cómo llego de su viaje?

― Bien, todo tranquilo.

― ¿Cómo esta su padre?

― Creo que bien— conteste malhumorado, la tensión se apodero de inmediato de mi cuerpo.

― Sé que no le es gracia verlo pero es su padre señor, debe presentar sus respetos.

― Créeme que lo sé si no, no estaría aquí pero no te llame por eso ¿Cómo esta Bella?— pregunte ansioso por una respuesta.

― Creo que no le tengo una muy clara señor, desde que usted se fue la señorita no ha querido salir de la habitación.

― Demonios— susurre y me maldije internamente

― Pero no se preocupe, mas tarde intentare personalmente hablar con ella.

― Gracias, cualquier cambio avísame Will, lo que sea me llamas

― Si señor

― Nos vemos

― Que pase buena tarde, hasta pronto

― Igual tu, hasta pronto— corte.

Apreté el teléfono y lo deje caer sobre el edredón, Bella no quería saber nada ni de mi ni de nadie, sonreí con dolor, creo que no me sentía tan rechazado, ella estaba evitando a todos, no solo a mí. Todavía tenía un poco de esperanza ya que me quedaban algunos días con ella, esta semana seria su última en mi casa, antes de que partiera tenía que hablar con ella. A eso de las cinco de la tarde baje a tomar el té, como era de costumbre en mi país y en mi familia el té se servía en las terrazas y exactamente a las cinco de la tarde lo malo fue que tendría compañía para esta ceremonia.

― Señor hay una persona que lo busca— me dijo Annie mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

― ¿Quién es?— pregunte.

― La señorita Sussan Chadwick

― ¿Chadwick?, no conozco a nadie con ese apellido.

― Creo que por lo menos tendrás tiempo para tu prometida _"Querido"—_ me quede parado en el último escalón contemplando a la mujer que venía caminando, al momento de verla y repetir su nombre en mi mente supe de inmediato quien era.

― Annie, déjanos solos

― Si señor— me dijo la dulce mujer.

― ¿así que tu eres la mujer que se supone se iba a casar conmigo?

― ¿se supone?— pregunto enarcando una ceja— Carlisle me dijo que estabas dispuesto a casarte conmigo.

― Puedes ir olvidando lo que te dijo Carlisle porque lo más probable es que sea mentira, si quieres saber la verdad yo no me puedo casar contigo, no te conozco, no siento nada por ti y si me disculpas mi sinceridad tampoco tengo deseos de conocerte— la mujer soltó un bufido junto a una expresión sarcástica.

― Sabía que me saldrías difícil— comento riendo— pero no me imagine que tanto.

― ¿tú y yo ya nos habíamos visto verdad?— pregunte reconociendo su cara de alguna otra parte.

― Sí, nos vimos en el bautizo de tu sobrino hace algunos meses

― Ya lo recuerdo, tú eres la hija de un primer ministro.

― Si lo soy pero dejemos eso de lado, Esme me llamo hoy día para contarme que estabas en Londres y que además te habías enterado de nuestro compromiso

― _No existe ningún compromiso—_ corregí de inmediato

― _¿ah sí?_ Creo que te equivocas.

― La que está mal eres tú, creo que somos lo suficientemente grandes y maduros como para saber que a mi edad los compromisos arreglados tienen poco peso.

― Sabía que me dirías eso pero aquí hay palabra de peso.

― No me importa, podría haberlo arreglado el Papa y yo no habría aceptado, lamento informártelo pero ese compromiso no tiene valides— la mujer se comenzó a exasperar al ver mi rotunda negatividad.

― Creo que eres un patán, estas dejando de lado una increíble oportunidad, podríamos ser el matrimonio más rico y poderoso de Europa

― No me interesa, en este momento el dinero no es lo primordial.

― ¿entonces es el amor?— pregunto con sarcasmo.

― No es tu incumbencia pero para que no te afecte tanto y viendo tu real interés ¿Cuánto quieres por deshacer el compromiso?— pregunte sin tapujos.

― Un chico bastante inteligente— me dijo con una sonría

― No, se negociar que es diferente. Dime la suma y la pasare de inmediato a tu cuenta.

― Dos Millones de euros— me dijo con una sonrisa— eso no es mucho para ti querido, eres el hombre más rico de Europa y de América, no creo que te cueste mucho.

― No, no lo es. Una suma bastante razonable por mi libertad, hoy mismo estará en tu cuenta— le dije serio— esta demás decir que cualquier habladuría que se dé en los medios tiene que ser desmentida.

― ¡ah! Se me olvidaba además de los millones mañana quiero que me acompañes a una pequeña fiesta, quiero disfrutar de ser tu novia aunque sea un día— sonrió maquiavélicamente— de hecho tu también estas invitado, eres uno de los galardonados.

― Hecho— acepte— pero luego te olvidas de mi— le dije, la fiesta era del los empresarios más importantes de Europa, yo recibí la invitación pero no dije que participaría en esos días Bella estaba muy mal y no tenia cabeza para nadas más que ella, había olvidado que justo era esta semana.

― Claro cariño, prometo ni siquiera recobrar tu nombre— agrego con sarcasmo.

― Ahora si me disculpas tengo asuntos que resolver.

― Claro, nos vemos mañana, me alojo en el Ritz del centro pasa por mí a las cuatro.

― Allí estaré, adiós

― Adiós— me dijo y salió contoneando sus caderas hacia la entrada, suspire más tranquilo, por fin me había librado de esta amenaza. Mañana iría a la maldita recepción con ella y podría estarme librarme de ella.

Me senté en la terraza y fue inevitable pensar en ella, la dueña de todos mis pensamientos y de los latidos de este corazón. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Parecía un maldito psicópata pensando en lo que haría a cada segundo pero eso se debía netamente a que la extrañaba, solo han pasado unas horas desde que la deje de ver y ya la ansiaba nuevamente, tenía que calmar mis impulsos ya que ella algún día partiría de mi casa y nada volvería ser como antes. Lo peor de todo es que era en contra de mi voluntad. Por la noche mama volvió algo preocupada, me acerque a ella pero no quiso contarme lo que la atormentaba. Cuando Níkolas se durmió Alice, mama y yo nos sentamos a charlar, reconozco que fue muy agradable compartir con ellas así, hacía años que no nos sentábamos a disfrutar de una plática ya que siempre estaba papa para agriar todos esos momentos. La noche se hizo larga y solitaria, me senté en la terraza de mi habitación, mi madre había insistido que durmiera en la misma que yo habitaba antes de que se desencadenara la tragedia familiar, podía recordar todo lo que había en esa habitación, también cada momento que valía la pena, _como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí_… susurre en mi mente, no había extrañado tanto a alguien desde hace mucho tiempo, yo, Edward Cullen, no conocí esa palabra hasta que ella apareció en mi vida.

En mi vida eran muy pocas las veces que podía decir que había extrañado a alguien ya que siempre tenía todo en mis manos y jamás me apegue emocionalmente a alguien y menos después de lo de Níko, creo que mi corazón se comenzó a cerrar después de eso, jamás nadie pudo entrar en este hierro, _solo ella, solo Bella._ Esa era una de las grandes razones por la cual la amaba, Bella no solo había cambiado mi vida y la había llenado de luz, sino que también había cambiado mi manera de ver las cosas, gracias a ella desperté de un largo letargo emocional. La suave brisa se colaba por las ventanas, sin pensarlo más tome mi celular y llame a Chicago, era tardísimo allá pero aun tenía fe de que Will anduviera rondando, con gran satisfacción fue él quien me contesto.

― ¿Cómo va todo?— pregunte ansioso.

― No muy bien señor, la señorita no ha salido de su habitación, poco comió y no me ha recibido

― Maldición, ¿crees que quiera hablar conmigo?

― No lo sé señor, ¿quiere que lo intente?—lo pensé por un momento, pagaría lo que fuera por escuchar su voz en este momento.

― Mejor no, ya es tarde y debe estar dormida, mañana será un día muy movido pero intentare llamarte cuando pueda.

― Bien, estaré atento

― Que pases buenas noches Will

― Igual usted señor.

― Adiós

― Adiós.

Titubee un poco, ¿debía llamarla a su teléfono?, no mejor esperaría a mañana además tenía que darle su espacio no estaba seguro hasta que punto aguantaría mi preocupación no quería sonar excesivamente protector. Me acosté e intente domar, aun me preocupaba lo de la chica, se notaba que Sussan era una mujer de armas tomar esperaba que no me causara problemas en el futuro.

― Buenos días cariño— me saludo mi hermana al llegar al estar, estaba perfectamente vestida y con su hijo en brazos.

― Buenos días ¿A dónde vas?— pregunte

― A ver a papa, quiero llevarle a Níko haber si se anima

― ¿esta triste?— pregunte con sarcasmo

― Edward— me reprendió— si lo está, mama me dijo que hoy había amanecido algo decaído, ella había intentado animarlo contándole algunas novedades y que se había enfadado por algunas cosas pero que por lo menos se había despertado.

― Típico de el— susurre

― ¿vienes conmigo?— pregunto parándose del estar al ver que Agatha llegaba con el bolso de salida.

― ¿bromeas?— pregunte— no gracias, prefiero no verlo.

― ¿viniste a Londres y ni siquiera lo veras?— pregunto incrédula

― Si le dan de alta hoy lo veré antes de irme a un hotel.

― Tu no cambias— susurró molesta— ¡ni siquiera porque casi muere!

― Lo siento pequeña, hay demasiadas cosas que no se pueden dejar pasar.

― ¿hasta cuándo demonios seguirán así? Si pudieran ustedes se morderían cuando se ven, parecen perro y gato, ni siquiera se ven como padre e hijo.

― Tal vez me cambiaron en el hospital— bromee, ella frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca

― Muy gracioso Cullen, mejor me voy, no quiero que se me pegue el sarcasmo.

― Vete deprisa que al parecer ya se te está subiendo, que pases buena mañana hermana

― Igual tú, ¿almorzamos juntos?

― Claro, nos vemos

― Adiós— me dijo y se fue empujando la carriola seguida de Agatha. La casa quedo en completo silencio. Annie apareció en una de los arcos y se acerco a hablarme.

― Tiene una llamada señor

― ¿Quién?

― Su prima, la señorita Tanya.

― Oh que bien, gracias Annie— tome el teléfono— Srta. Denali que gusto en hablar con usted— le dije con alegría en mi voz.

― Menos mal que te acuerdas de mí ingrato, ¿es que a caso no pensabas llamarme?

― Claro que si, necesito que hablemos.

― ¡wow! Suenas aproblemado

― Más o menos ¿podemos vernos?

― ¡claro!, juntémonos en el café de centro, al que solíamos ir.

― Bien, ¿en media hora?

― ¡hecho!

― Nos vemos

― Adiós.

Me pare rápidamente y me fui a preparar Tanya era la única que podría comprender lo que estaba pasando. Salí de la casa y tome prestado uno de los autos que había en el garaje. Conduje hacia la dirección que conocía bastante bien, el café se llamaba "D' Stammos" aparque afuera y divise de inmediato el auto de Tanya. Al entrar la melena rubia de mi prima se diferenciaba de las demás.

― Hola— la salude por detrás ella se giro con una enorme sonrisa y me saludo.

― Hola ingrato ¡qué gusto verte!

― El gusto es mío— le dije, me senté y de inmediato— ¿Cómo has estado?

― Bien, bastante ocupada con lo de la boda

― Qué bueno, mama me dijo que ya habías dicho la fecha.

― Si en dos o tres meses más, creo que el día aun lo tengo que confirmar ya que la banquetera esta con Pre natal y no sé si me podrá servir ella.

― ¿y cómo está el novio?

― Viajando como siempre, está haciendo todo lo posible para echar a andar su empresa luego y así poder pasar más tiempo conmigo, entiendo su trabajo pero odio que viaje tanto, me hace extrañarlo aun mas.

― Te entiendo— le dije desviando mis ojos a las enormes ventanas.

― ¡wow! Ahora sí que creo que estas con problemas ¿Qué sucede? ¿Aro nuevamente?— bufe, era en la última persona que podría pensar

― Creo que esta vez no, es algo más serio— me dijo, la camarera se nos acerco y rápidamente tomo nuestra orden. Suspire decidido a contarle todo a mi confidente al igual que lo hice con mi madre.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿no me digas que…?— dejo la pregunta en el aire— ¿estás así por una chica?— pregunto cautelosa sabiendo que si le respondía que si sería la primera vez que me vería así por un tema así.

― Creo que por primera vez tengo un Si como respuesta a esa pregunta

― ¡dios mío!— suspiro— ¡entonces cuéntamelo todo cariño! De aquí no nos movemos— comencé a relatarle todo lo que me pasaba con Bella, desde que la conocí hasta que nos separamos el día de ayer, también le conté lo del falso compromiso que invento Carlisle, la cara de Tanya iba cambiando conforme avanzaba la historia, sin duda ella no se lo imaginaba— ¿estás enamorado?— pregunto incrédula— no puedo creerlo— termino susurrando.

― Créeme que hasta para mi es difícil aceptarlo pero con el paso de los días los sentimientos se han hecho tan fuertes que me es difícil negarlo— comente mientras daba sorbos a mi café

― Jamás pensé que tu y yo hablaríamos de este tema, perdóname que sea así de sincera pero no espere que alguna mujer "humana" lograra penetrar ese corazón tan difícil que tienes, sin duda se ha ganado mi aprecio aunque no la conozca.

― Te va a encantar, es una preciosidad, tiene un cabello y unos ojos chocolate, sus labios son los más exquisitos y posee el cuerpo de una diosa— suspire.

― ¡demonios! Ahora sí que estas frito amigo— rio— créeme que ha sido una agradable sorpresa, esta demás decirte que esta cordialmente invitada a mi matrimonio, estoy loca por conocerla, seré su fans incondicional— volvió a sonreír.

― Muchas gracias, espero poder traerla pronto para que mama, Alice y tú la conozca.

― ¡dios! Había olvidado algo, ¿crees que Carlisle diga algo?— pregunto con duda en sus ojos.

― Si lo hace poco me importa, ya le deje en claro que no tiene porque estar entrometiéndose en mi vida— comente bastante serio, mi privacidad sería algo que jamás transaría.

― Bien dicho, espero que no estire la pata de la impresión— dijo divertida.

Pasamos gran parte de la mañana hablando, ella quería saber todo de mi relación con Bella, creo que estaba bastante emocionada con el hecho de que tuviera a alguien, Tanya jamás me había oído hablar de mujeres con nadie, los encuentros casuales eran solo eso casuales y no merecían mención pero escuchar hablar con dedicación de una mujer causo gran impacto en ella. A medida que ella era nombrada las ansias y la necesidad de verla se hacían más grandes, estaba totalmente abrumado por el sentimiento.

― ¿la extrañas verdad?— pregunto de repente al verme ensimismado, asentí levemente— ¿y para que viniste? Mi tío ya está bien, mejor deberías volver a tu casa y arreglar los problemas con tu mujer— sonrió.

― Creo que tienes razón ¿sabes?, hoy tengo un compromiso en la tarde pero luego de eso hare mis maletas y me iré a Chicago.

― Eso es… dile que la amas Edward, la frase mágica arreglaría bastante tu situación

― ¿te Amo?— pregunte y ella asintió— tengo miedo ¿sabes? Sé que soy un maldito cobarde pero…

― ¿no recuerdas lo dura que ha sido tu vida cariño? Creo que primero deberías contarle a Bella como ha sido tu desarrollo emocional para que comprenda como eres, tú no has recibido mucho estimulo emocional pero ella ha logrado sacar la parte reprimida de ti.

― Eso poco me importa, lo que interesa es lo de ahora, no puedo seguirme dejando llevar por lo pasado Tanya, creo que he vivido mucho tiempo de miedos infantiles y complejos que mi familia a creado en mi.

― Lo sé cariño pero es hora de abrir tu corazón ¿no crees?

― Es hora— respondí sonriendo.

Cuando ya casi era medio día nos despedimos, conversar con ella me hacía bastante bien, Tanya me entendía mejor que yo mismo, tenía una extraña habilidad de comprender mejor que nadie mis sentimientos. Maneje de regreso a casa, Alice aun no volvía ni mi madre tampoco ya que ninguno de sus autos estaba afuera. Entre a la casa y me encontré con Annie en la puerta

― Sr. llamo su hermana que almorzaría con sus padres en la clínica, me dijo que lo disculpara con usted.

― Oh ya veo, no te preocupes, sírveme algo ligero en la terraza.

― Si señor— asintió y se retiro.

La idea que me había dado Tanya no era mala, sería mejor que volviera lo antes posible a Chicago, a pesar de no saber nada malo Bella me preocupaba. Comí rápidamente y dormí un poco, mas tarde me aliste para la dichosa reunión y Salí en busca de la chantajeadora que tenia por pareja. La fiesta fue un caos, la chica estaba pegada a mi brazo y habían un sin números de periodistas, a pesar de que era algo de empresarios habían celebridades, cantantes y de todo tipo de farándula, un completo asco ¡odiaba las reuniones masivas!, cuando el reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde estaba completamente ansioso y lo único que quería era salir de allí, tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía que pasaba tal vez eran las ansias por salir de ese lugar pero me sentía extraño, algo pasaba. Disculpándome como un caballero abandone la fiesta y a mi pareja, la chica se quedo de una pieza al verme salir pero no me importaba yo prometí acompañarla, no cuidarla toda la noche, mi trabajo estaba hecho y podría volver a casa.

Maneje a toda prisa, cuando aparque afuera de la casa vi que los autos de mi madre y hermana estaban estacionados afuera. Me baje y camine hacia la entrada, la cara de la mucama al abrirme me indico que algo andaba mal, mientras avanzaba por el estar escuchaba la alterada voz de mi madre y a Alice tratando de calmarla.

― ¿Cómo pudiste Carlisle?— grito excesivamente molesta— ¡no te das cuenta el daño que le estás haciendo! ¡es tu hijo por todos los cielos!— grito mi madre exasperada, entre en la habitación y dos pares de atentos ojos me miraban, mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver que mi padre estaba apoyando en unos de los sofás mirándome.

― Veo que esta casa nunca cambia— comente con sarcasmo

― Edward hijo— dijo mi madre acercándose, me tomo de los brazos y me miro fijamente

― ¿Qué pasa mama?— pregunte con un poco de susto

― Hijo perdóname, no fue mi intención te juro que jamás pensé que tu padre haría eso— comenzó a decir mi madre, su voz sonaba rápida y en tono de suplica

― ¿Qué sucede mama?— la mire a ella y después a Carlisle, su cabellera rubia y sus ojos brillaban bajo la incandescencia del sol, tenía una sonrisa que denotaba diversión por la escena

― Edward— comenzó Alice que también se acerco a mi— papa… papa— tartamudeo nerviosa.

― ¿me pueden decir qué demonios pasa? – les dije soltándome de su agarre ¿estaban intentando contenerme?

― No sé porque demoran mas la verdad, no fue un pecado lo que hice, estaba protegiendo a la familia— dijo la voz del hombre que me miraba con burla en sus ojos.

― ¿Qué carajos hiciste Carlisle?— le pregunte avanzando hacia el— ¡contesta!— los quejidos de mi madre comenzaron a aparecer a mis espaldas, mire hacia atrás y ella tenía lagrimas en sus ojos.

― Llame a Chicago a tu casa y me encontré con la agradable sorpresa o mejor dicho hable con la mujer que tienes hacinada en tu casa— me congele en el mismo instante.

― ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?— le dije en un tono cauto, entrecerré mis ojos y comencé a apretar levemente mis puños.

― Lo que escuchaste ¿o acaso estas sordo querido hijo?, hable con la chiquilla que está viviendo en tu casa.

― ¡Edward perdóname hijo!— llego mi madre a mi lado— jamás pensé que haría esa locura.

― ¿llamaste a Bella a la casa?— intente contener la furia pero fue imposible— ¡dime quién demonios te crees!— le grite mientras avanzaba a zancadas hacia él para golpearlo, los gritos de mama y Alice intentando sujetarme pero no fueron suficientes para detenerme, de la nada aparecieron los guarda espaldas de mi padre a afirmarme— ¡eres un mal nacido! ¿Qué demonios le dijiste?— pregunte mientras forcejaba contra sus guaruras.

― Nada— se encogió de hombros como si nada— solo le advertí que estas comprometido y que no necesitabas amantes en tu vida por el momento así que se buscara otro.

― ¡eres un maldito hijo de puta!— le grite mientras intentaba soltarme del agarre de los guardias— ¡jamás te perdonare esto Carlisle! ¡MALDIGO LA SUERTE QUE ME TOCO! ¡ya suéltenme!— les grite mientras forcejeábamos.

― ¡suéltenlo!— grito la mujer que había traicionado mi confianza— ¡ya basta Carlisle!— le rogaba mi madre mientras lloraba desconsolada al igual que Alice, las dos estaban abrazadas en un rincón.

― Nunca aprenderás hijo mío— susurro riendo— no heredaste mi buen gusto, siempre te han gustado las prostitutas y callejeras pero eso acabara, Sussan aun está dispuesta a casarse contigo

― ¡vete al infierno Carlisle!— le grite mientras me soltaba de los guardias y corría hacia mi habitación a sacar mis cosas, no podía concebir que esto hubiera pasado, saque mi celular rápidamente e intente llamar a Will pero no me pude comunicar, exasperado casi rompo el teléfono, mi madre entro llorando como una magdalena hacia la habitación mientras recogía mis cosas rápidamente.

― ¡perdóname hijo!— me pidió mientras lloraba

― Lo siento mama pero esta vez no puedo, ¡quizás que barbaridad le dijo ese maldito a Bella!— comente furioso

― ¡Edward perdóname por favor! ¡juro que no lo hice con mala intención!

― Lo siento mama— cerré mi maleta y tome todo lo que me faltaba, me importaba un carajo irme vestido de gala, lo único que me interesaba era llegar cuanto antes a mi casa, ver a Bella y saber que todo está bien. Mi pecho aun estaba comprimido, presentía que esto no sería lo único malo que pasaría el día de hoy.

Baje las escaleras ignorando las suplicas de mama y los llantos de Alice, estaba segado poco me importaba matar a mi padre en estos momentos, lo único que me interesaba era llegar a casa y saber que Bella estaba bien, llame al aeropuerto y confirme mi vuelo para ahora mismo, por suerte después de hablar con Tanya había organizado el vuelo para hoy en la noche, ahora solo esperaba que localizaran pronto a mi piloto. A mis espaldas mi madre intentaba detenerme pero no podría hacerlo, Salí de la casa y tome el primer auto que vi.

― ¡Edward espera!— grito Alice a mis espaldas

― Déjame en paz— le pedí furico— ¡no te me acerques!

― ¿Quién es esa chica Edward? ¿Quién demonios es?

― Será mejor que no te metas en esto Alice— me acerque al auto y metí las cosas en la parte de atrás— dejare el auto en el aeropuerto— gruñí y me subí, de la puerta vi que mi madre cayo derrumbada en la entrada pero me fui sin mirar atrás, ella había traicionado mi confianza y sería difícil que la perdonara.

Maneje como un loco, no me importaba nada en el mundo más que Bella en este momento, llegue al aeropuerto a los pocos minutos y aun no localizaban a mi piloto.

― No me importa quién demonios pilotee pero necesito que alguien me lleve a Chicago ¡AHORA!— le grite al encargado de los vuelos privados.

― Se… señor hay un piloto que podría llevarlo— me dijo tartamudeando— solo debe pagar por sus serví…

― No me importa, ¡que cobre lo que quiera! Pero dígale que tenemos que partir en este instante— gruñí

― Si… si se… señor— exclamo el hombre y se fue corriendo, estaba como un demente cada vez que recordaba la imagen del maldito de Carlisle sonriendo y diciéndome lo que había hecho me daban ganas de apretarle el cuello, era un mal nacido.

A los pocos minutos apareció el famoso piloto, hiso todos los preparativos para el viaje y en menos de una hora ya íbamos de camino hacia chicago, no me aguantaba la espera, estaba ansioso desesperado. Mi cabeza no podía sacar la imagen de Bella sufriendo por las palabras de Carlisle ¿Cuántos insultos no le habrá dicho? ¡Maldito! De solo recordarlo se me erizaba el vello de la piel. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas y de un torturante viaje estábamos en suelo norteamericano, a penas baje del Jet la comunicación se abrió y logre comunicarme con mi casa, Margarite contesto.

― ¿Quién habla?— pregunte rápidamente— soy Edward

― ¡Señor Cullen! ¡bendito sea el señor!

― Necesito que venga James por mí al aeropuerto, de inmediato— le dije

― Sí señor, enseguida— corte la comunicación y comencé a pasar por las medidas de seguridad normales, me tomo bastante tiempo el pasar por policía internacional, cuando ya había pasado una hora exacta Salí de allí y James estaba esperándome en la sala de espera. A penas me vio corrió por mi maleta, lo salude con un gesto camine raudo hacia los estacionamientos.

Estaba completamente nervioso, ¡cómo demonios le daría la cara a Bella! Después de lo que paso no tenia como decirle cuanto lo sentía, mientras iba recorriendo la ciudad pensaba en las excusas que podría usar, un padre loco, una madre traidora, el maldito destino, no sabía cuál pero esperaba que mis disculpas aunque sea sirvieran de algo, yo no tenía porque disculparme el que tendría que hacerlo es Carlisle pero estoy más que seguro que jamás lo haría. Llegamos a la casa y Salí volando del auto, la puerta se abrió y la cara de Will apareció en mi vista.

― ¡Sr. Cullen, Sr!— me decía mientras pase por su lado, no me importo nada y casi corrí hacia el tercer piso, a la habitación donde estaba ella. tenía mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora y el pulso desbocado, lo único que deseaba era verla y saber que todo estaba bien.

― Ahora no Will— le dije intentando dejar lo que fuera para después, comencé a subir las escaleras y el mayordomo seguía corriendo detrás mío.

― ¡Sr. por favor espere!— gritaba a mis espaldas, su insistencia me estaba sacando de quicio, estaba robando minutos preciados— ¡Sr. espere!— volvió a gritar

― ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA?— pregunte en un grito

― ¡SE FUE!— contesto de vuelta y el mundo dejo de caminar para mí— la señorita— continuo en un tono más bajo— la Señorita se fue, señor— mi pecho se dejo de mi mover, mi mente se blanqueo y olvide todo lo demás

― ¿Qué?— pregunte en un susurro— ¿Dónde está Will? ¿se fue a su casa?— pregunte incrédulo

― No lo sé señor— me dijo totalmente angustiado— hace solo unas horas tomo sus cosas y se fue

― Pero…— intente replicar pero no encontraba las palabras, me había quedado sin habla, todo el aire de mi pecho escapo dejándome en un estado de parálisis, el barandal de la escala me sirvió para afirmarme ya que mi cuerpo comenzó a colapsar, toda la presión del día se vino encima de mi cuerpo en un solo segundo.

― Perdóneme señor, no la pude detener

― ¿Qué paso? ¿Carlisle la llamo verdad?— le dije y me senté en la escalera, mis manos se fueron a mis ojos cubriéndolos de la verdad, ella ya no estaba aquí.

― ¿el señor Carlisle? No lo sé— comento extrañado— lo que sí puedo decirle es que hoy Jacob Black estuvo aquí— me dijo e inmediatamente reaccione, mi mente despertó calzando lo que había pasado

― ¿no me digas que?— pregunte incrédulo, la rabia exploto de mi pecho— ¡MALDITA SEA WILL! ¡COMO DEMONIOS DEJASTE QUE SE CONOCIERAN!— grite furico, demonios esto no podía estar tan mal, mi pecho se agito de manera alarmante.

― Lo... lo siento pero no lo pude evitar, la señorita se lo llevo y hablo con el

― ¿BELLA? ¡maldita sea!— grite llevándome las manos a la cara

― Pero eso no fue todo lo que paso…— me dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente— discúlpeme por lo que voy a decir pero creo que esto fue lo que detono su partida… ella… ella lo vio a usted en la televisión esta tarde.

― ¡maldita sea!— grite exasperado— no puede ser, no puede ser, ¡NO!— comencé a gritar— ella me vio con esa… maldita desgraciada en la fiesta— el mayordomo asintió dándome la razón, esto estaba muy mal y sentía que se podría peor— tengo que encontrarla, todo fue un error, ella tiene que saber lo que siento, no puede irse de aquí— le dije bajando nuevamente.

― ¡Sr. ESPERE!— me grito el mayordomo— no se vaya a si, podría pasarle algo

― ¡no me interesa lo que pueda pasarme!— grite mientras salía de la casa, James estaba parado afuera en estado de Shock por mi reacción— entrégame las llaves del auto— le dije y con sus temblorosas y rápidas manos me las paso, me subí al mercedes y acelere a todo lo que daba, tenía que ir en busca de ella.

Bella ¿Dónde estás?, se pregunta mi mente, no podía conservar que no estuviera conmigo, ¡maldito Carlisle! De seguro eso también le había dolido, ¿pero cómo podía pasar todo esto en dos días? Jacob Black tenía que darse por muerto. Acelere aun más el auto y en solo unos pocos minutos me estacione fuera de su casa. Me baje como un loco y llame a la puerta

― ¿Quién es?— pregunto una voz por el intercomunicador, era la de una mujer, tenía que ser la hermana de Bella

― Soy Edward Cullen, necesito hablar con Bella

― Pase— me dijo la voz, ¿Bella estaba aquí? Entre rápidamente dejando la puerta abierta, la figura de una chiquilla de no más de diecisiete años se asomo en la puerta— buenas noches señor

― Perdón por la hora pero necesito ubicar a tu hermana, tengo que hablar con ella— le dije casi en suplica.

― Bella no está aquí señor, ella paso por la casa hace solo unas horas pero ha salido de viaje y no sé cuándo volverá

― ¿de viaje?— pregunte incrédulo—¿pero cómo?— volví a decir aun mas consternado

― No lo sé, ella estuvo aquí, hizo sus maletas y se fue nos dijo que se comunicaría con nosotros luego pero que no sabía cuando volvería ni a donde iba.

― Demonios— susurre, estaba perplejo.

― ¿usted es su jefe verdad?— pregunto pero me quede pensando en sus palabras ¿acaso Bella no pensaba volver?

― Si— le dije con mis pensamientos en otra parte— bueno… gracias, nos vemos—

― Adiós— me respondió, gire sobre mis pies y Salí del antejardín, estaba con la mente en blanco, no halle pude ver la mentira en sus ojos, la pequeña estaba hablando en serio.

― Rosalie— dije de repente, la amiga de Bella tenía que saber de ella, saque mi celular y llame a Emmett

― ¡Edward! ¿Cómo estas amigo?

― Emmett necesito la dirección de Rosalie— le dije subiéndome al auto

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

― Bella se fue

― ¿Qué? ¿pero cómo? ¿para donde?— comenzó interrogarme

― ¡no lo sé!— grite exasperado— ¡maldita sea! No lo sé— mi voz delato el estado en el que me encontraba, estaba comenzando a colapsar— necesito verla, tengo que saber donde esta, dame la dirección— me dijo la dirección y encendí el auto para partir hacia donde me había indicado. Cuando llegue me estacione frente a un enorme edificio del centro, subí los escalones a zancadas, ella vivía en el quinto piso. La puerta era la última del corredor, antes de que tocara su rubia cabellera se abrió paso.

― ¿Qué demonios quieres Edward?— pregunto con una actitud muy diferente a la que había tenido en el hospital, estaba parada en la puerta de su apartamento con los brazos cruzados.

― ¿Dónde esta Bella?— pregunte de inmediato, mi pecho subía y bajaba frenético

― ¿para que la quieres? ¿le quieres hacer más daño?— pregunto con sarcasmo

― Yo no quiero eso— le dije— necesito hablar con ella ¡dime donde esta!— la presione.

― Lo siento pero no lo sé, por mucho que quieras yo no tengo idea de donde está y créeme que si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría— comento con sus ojos entrecerrados

― Tu no entiendes tengo que encontrarla, yo…

― ¡NO! ¡TU ERES EL QUE NO ENTIENDE!— alzo su tono y se puso rígida— no voy a permitir que la sigas matando Edward, estas matando a Bella, ha sufrido contigo más de lo que lo ha hecho en toda la vida.

― ¡maldita sea!— grite— entiéndeme tengo que explicarle, tengo que verla.

― Ya es muy tarde, lo lamento, Bella se ha ido y no tengo idea de donde, solamente me dijo que se pondría en contacto conmigo pero no sé cuándo será.

― No puede ser— gemí mis manos se fueron hacia mi cara y la fregué repetidas veces

― Lo siento por ella ¿sabes? Tuvo que alejarse de su familia para escaparse de ti, te juro que maldigo el día que te conoció— agrego— ahora vete y no vuelvas por aquí Edward, ella no está aquí— termino y se metió en su apartamento, el portazo resonó en todas las ventanas del pasillo haciendo temblar los vidrios, estaba acabado… mi última oportunidad de dar con su paradero había desaparecido.

Estuve unos cuantos segundos más parado sin poder reaccionar, no entendía como ni cuando habían empeorado tanto las cosas, ¿Cómo el destino podía ser tan cruel?, ¿realmente merecía esto?_ Si _dijo mi perspicaz mente. Sabía que lo merecía, era un completo imbécil, me deje llevar por los malditos miedos y obsesiones dejando de lado a lo único que tenía en mi vida, _yo no la merecía._ Como pude arrastre mis pies devuelta al auto, cuando estuve allí me deje caer en el asiento con los ojos cerrados, mi mundo ya no existía, todo lo que alguna vez tuve y toque con mis manos se estaba desmoronando frente a mis ojos, bella se había ido y ya no tenía razón para seguir. Maneje de vuelta hacia la mansión, sin duda mi corazón ya iba en estado de agonía. Will me recibió en la puerta con su rostro totalmente adolorido, mi cuerpo se desplazo sin vida por la entrada en dirección desconocida, mi mente no pensaba, mis pulmones escasamente se movían, mi corazón ya casi no latía.

― Señor, cuanto lo siento— dijo Will con dolor real en sus palabras, me acerque a las escaleras y me senté sin pensar en nada.

― La perdí— susurre— no puedo creerlo, habría preferido mil veces que ella me dijera adiós ya que tendría la suerte de verla una vez más— dije en el mismo tono, estaba completamente desorientado, mi cabeza dolía al igual que mi corazón, todo mi cuerpo estaba sumido en una parálisis de la cual no quería despertar

― Señor— me llamo Will con voz cauta— antes de que saliera no alcance a decirle pero…— se cayo

― ¿Qué cosa?— pregunte adolorido

― La señorita dejo algo para usted, un sobre y me encargo que usted lo leyera cuando volviera— término y un silencio nos envolvió, lentamente me puse de pie y fui hacia donde me imaginaba que estaba ese sobre, abrí las puertas de la biblioteca y sobre mi escritorio relucía entre las sobras de la habitación, esperando por mi regreso. Mire por encima de mi hombro y solo con la mirada Will entendió que debía dejarme solo cerré las puertas a mis espaldas y me encamine hacia él.

Me senté lentamente en el escritorio y observe el papel, mis manos temblaban alrededor de aquel sobre, ¿Qué contenía? , la sola idea de una despedida final me hacía sentir aun mas perdido de lo que ya estaba. Lamentablemente era mi realidad y de alguna forma tendría que aceptarla. Sin pensarlo mucho y aun así con mis miedos por enfrente abrí el sobre y recorrí la carta que contenía, cuando extendí sus puntas pude diferenciar inmediatamente la singular caligrafía de Bella, aclare mi garganta y comencé a leer, tenía un enorme nudo que no lograba disipar.

_Edward:_

_No se hasta que punto te sorprende mi partida pero antes de comenzar quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi mientras estaba en tu casa, gracias a tus cuidados y los de tu personal es que logre comenzar a sanarme. _

_Espero que al leer mi carta al menos sepas las razones por las cuales me fui, creo que no te será muy difícil averiguar o Will te podrá comentar lo que sucedió después de tu partida. Me es muy difícil escribir estas palabras pero no puedo irme sin decirlo, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos créeme que ha sido uno de los mejores periodos de mi vida. He descubierto cosas y sentimientos que jamás pensé que sentiría, haz despertado en mi a una Bella que no conocía y que no sabía que habitaba en mi. Tú cambiaste todo mi mundo, irrumpiste en mi vida como un vendaval y me envolviste en una ráfaga de pasión y desenfreno, la cual me llevo a las más altas cumbres, pero como todo vendaval pasa y quedan los escombros, escombros que tienen que levantarse, todo debe continuar; Sé que tal vez no quieras leer esto pero no me puedo ir sin decirlo aunque sea por escrito, aunque sé que tu no sientes lo mismo yo te amo Edward, lo hago con cada fibra de mi ser. Debe ser un gran impacto para ti el saberlo, esa vez cuando estábamos juntos y lo deje escapar de mis labios me acobarde, sentí mucho miedo de tu reacción y te lo negué se que fui una maldita cobarde y que debí mantenerme pero me daba tanto miedo tu rechazo que no fui capaz de aceptarlo frente a ti. Lo bueno de partir es que si tu reacción es mala no seré testigo de ella, solo me iré de aquí con el recuerdo de este amor que nunca pudo ser._

_Te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo, quiero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz, que supla todas tus necesidades y llene tu corazón, ojala que ella si pueda penetrar en el y te ame tanto o más de lo que puedo amarte yo. Solo te pido un favor, cuando la encuentres amala, hazlo como jamás quisiste a nadie y no la dejes ir nunca porque te aseguro que esa oportunidad no se te volverá a presentar. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, que vivas una vida llena de amor y que llegues a conocer lo que es vivir en paz._

_No lo olvides Edward, amala y no la dejes ir._

_Te amo y lo hare eternamente_

_Hasta siempre_

_Isabella Swan._

― Bella— susurre en la soledad de la habitación, mis manos apretaron el papel que había entre ellas, mi cabeza peso tanto que cayó sobre la madera del escritorio, las frases eran inevitables de recordar.

_"aunque sé que tu no sientes lo mismo yo te amo Edward, lo hago con cada fibra de mi ser…"_

Ella me amaba, lo hacía tanto como yo y nunca me di cuenta, nunca supe que compartíamos el mismo sentimiento. Creo que si alguna vez me sentí muerto ahora podía decirlo con razón, ya no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo. En un estado de completa inercia me recosté sobre la silla y deje que toda la angustia y el dolor reprimido se apoderaran de mi, estaba dejando morir mi corazón y no me importaba, no haría nada para sacarlo adelante, sin ella, si la mujer que amaba ya nada tenía sentido en mi vida, nada. Por primera vez no tenia intensiones de parar la crisis que se estaba dando en mi cuerpo, tenia tanto sentimientos en mi corazón y en mi cabeza que un poco de inconsciencia ayudaría muchísimo y así fue… solo unos diez minutos más tarde mi vista se nublo y mi cabeza se sintió explotar, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera colisionar mi cuerpo con el suelo, si la muerte me quería llevar, feliz partiría con ella.

― Edward… Edward despierta— sentí una voz que me llamaba pero no quería despertar, quería seguir en ese mundo que se llevaba todos los recuerdos que me atormentaban— Edward amigo ¿estás bien?— me pregunto una voz conocida, abrí mis ojos lentamente, lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Emmett y enseguida reconocí mi habitación.

― ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?— pregunte intentando enderezarme sin mucho éxito, un dolor atravesó todo mi cuerpo.

― Tuviste una fuerte crisis, llevas inconsciente cuatro horas— me dijo con una expresión completamente grave, las luces de mi habitación estaban prendidas, podía ver a Will parado en la punta de la cama.

― Morir es lo mejor que podría pasarme ahora, Emmett— confesé con una amarga expresión.

― Creo que eso no será hoy— me dijo removiéndose en la cama y mirándome fijamente— Edward creo que ya descubrimos la causa de tus crisis.

― ¿ah sí?— pregunte con un fingido interés, desvié mis ojos hacia la luz y comencé a divagar en mis pensamientos

― Esta semana me reuní con varios doctores y expusimos tu caso, luego de innumerables discusiones y análisis de tus exámenes llegamos a la conclusión de que tus crisis se deben a un enorme estrés que tienes, además de ser provocados por alguien en especial. ¿sabes lo que son las crisis de pánico?— asentí— podríamos decir que tú tienes eso pero que se manifiesta de otra forma, cada vez que tu cerebro se siente presionado o está en un estado de tensión se desconecta.

― Como dijo Bella— susurre con el dolor palpitando en mi piel— ¿entonces no moriré?

― Hoy no amigo, hoy no

― Es una lástima— dije con sarcasmo

― ¿estas así por Bella verdad?— pregunto de repente, yo solo seguí contemplando la inmensidad— ¿te enamoraste de ella verdad?, creo que con solo verte los ojos me puedo dar cuenta de que si, en un principio jamás lo imagine pero al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta que ustedes cada vez se acercaban mas. Créeme que me gusta muchísimo la idea y me puso bastante contento al saber que tenían una relación pero…

― Ella ya no está— susurre saliendo del letargo— y creo que jamás va a volver.

― ¿y la vas a dejar ir así como así?— pregunto incrédulo— Edward me extraña que te quedes sin hacer nada… si la amas no la dejes ir, no lo hagas.

― ¿y qué puedo hacer si ella no me quiere ver?, me escribió una carta ¿sabes?— comencé a decir dejando salir todo el dolor en mis palabras, me veía débil, un hombre común y corriente con un corazón tan humano como el de cualquier otra persona— me pidió que me buscara a otra y que fuera feliz

― Creo que es algo muy sabio y maduro de su parte, no puedes pedir más en una situación como esta Edward, entiende que lo que ella vivió aquí no es fácil

― ¿ella vivió? ¿acaso lo sabes?— pregunte con molestia, Emmett escondió su mirada y de inmediato supe que si estaba al tanto— creo que es una pregunta un poco estúpida considerando que eres el novio de la mejor amiga de Bella.

― No es que ella me contara, estaba preocupada por Bella y cuando estábamos juntos se le salió, ella se preocupa bastante por ella y esta consternada con su partida

― Dímelo a mi— comente, reprimí una mueca al sentir nuevamente un dolor

― Creo que es hora que duermas, es de madrugada y no quiero que vuelvas a caer al hospital y menos ahora. Mañana hablare con alguna de mis enfermeras de confianza haber si quieren hacerte compañía

― No quiero a nadie— gruñí

― Lo lamente pero tiene…

― ¡QUE NO QUIERO A NADIE!— grite y al mismo tiempo mi espalda se arqueo del dolor.

― Cálmate, no te preocupes, Will— dijo refiriéndose al hombre que me miraba atento— llámame si pasa algo mas

― Si señor— asintió, Emmett me dio una última mirada y se fue.

Will intento decirme algo más pero le pedí que se retirara, lo único que quería era estar en soledad y dejar que esta me consumiera. Creo que mi corazón ya no latía más.

_Así comenzó una eternidad, los días sin Bella eran así, largos, eternos y completamente fríos. El tiempo pasaba por encima de mi pero poco me fijaba, cada día sentía más vello crecer en mi cara y al despertar ya no me reconocía en el espejo, el hombre que estaba en el reflejo era la imagen de mi alma. Uno, dos, tres días, pasaban y casi parecían una vida, ya nada era igual. Mi corazón se cerró nuevamente y esta vez para siempre, volví a ser el Edward Cullen de siempre y al que jamás debí abandonar así estaba bien, seguro sabía que jamás nadie me volvería a dejar. Habían pasado exactamente quince días de que Bella se fue de mi lado y parecían quince largos y tortuosos años, le dolor que sentí cuando se fue se triplico y se dejo sentir día con día, desgastando cada vez mas lo poco que quedaba de alma en mi cuerpo, todo lo demás se lo había llevado ella. Estaba sentado en mi escritorio, en el mismo lugar donde confirme su partida, leer la carta se había convertido en una religión, sus palabras eran una oración en su honor, ese te amo se repetía con sus voz en mi mente dándome un doloroso placer ¡que daría yo por escucharlo de sus labios!, todo… todo lo que soy y lo que tengo con tal de tenerla una vez más a mi lado._

― ¡¿hasta cuándo demonios estarás aquí?— pregunto Emmett entrando junto a Will en la biblioteca, apreté el papel que tenía en mis manos y lo guarde en mi bolsillo. 

― Eso no te incumbe— comente con sarcasmo

― Si me importa ¿sabes?, eres mi amigo y estoy cansado de verte consumiéndote en esta habitación ¡llevas diez días sin salir de aquí Edward! ¡Bella no volverá si no la buscas!— me grito haciéndome enfadar

― ¡vete al demonio Emmett!

― Eres un cobarde, si es así es mejor que se haya ido, tu no la mereces

― ¡claro que lo hago!— me enfurecí— ¿sabes porque maldita sea? ¡porque aunque a todo el mundo le cueste creerlo, yo nací para amar a Bella! Ella es mía y sé que jamás nadie la amara tanto como yo lo hago— le grite mientras la furia y el amor se confinaban en un solo sentimiento

― Entonces búscala— me dijo extendiéndome un papel, lo mire incrédulo y completamente asombrado— ¡anda! Ve por ella, se que esta esperándote, aunque no lo diga, ¡ve por ella!— me grito haciéndome reaccionar.

― ¿sabías donde estaba?— pregunte tomando el papel con torpeza.

― No, tuve que extorsionar a Rose, créeme que no fue fácil pero se como estas sufriendo, no ha sido fácil verte morir día con día en este despacho y creo que eso hablando su corazón, ella no es mala solo está protegiendo a su amiga. Quiero que sepas que por lo que me dijo Bella no está en mejor estado que tu

― Lo sé— le di la razón con una pequeña sonrisa, la primera que aparecía desde que Bella me había dejado

― ¿y que estas esperando? Ve por ella Edward, si tú la amas no hay nadie mejor en esta tierra para ella, no demores mas y búscala, no la pierdas— me animo, mire a Will y tenía una enorme expresión de felicidad en su rostro

― He sido un estúpido ¿verdad?— susurre— nuevamente la estoy perdiendo y no he sido capaz de buscarla

― Creo que fue bueno que los dos se dieran estos días, tu por tu parte te diste cuenta aun mas que la amabas y la extrañabas, solo espero que puedan hablar, por lo que me dijo Rose Bella está en la hacienda de sus abuelos en el interior de Alabama en un pueblo que se llama White Hall, tienen una enorme casa y varios terrenos.

― ¿Alabama?— susurre— tengo que ir— me gire rápidamente y corrí hacia el teléfono, tenía que organizarlo todo, no podía esperar más. Al terminar Emmett me miraba con unos ojos complacidos.

― ¿estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?— me pregunto aun ya sabiendo mi respuesta

― He esperado toda mi vida por este momento— sonreí abiertamente como jamás lo había hecho, la amaba con todo mi ser y estaba dispuesto a gritárselo a los cuatro vientos, no me importaba nada mas solo tenerla de por vida conmigo, sería un privilegio envejecer a su lado. 

Todo el mundo se comenzó a mover en el mismo momento que deje esa habitación decidido a traerla conmigo, Bella tenía que saber lo que yo sentía y yo ansiaba escuchar un _Te Amo_ de sus labios, sin duda en ese momento tocaría el cielo con mis manos…

Ahora tenía que correr, tenía que apresurarme, no podía perder un minuto más lejos de mi mujer, lejos de mi corazón, lejos de ese amor que nos hacia vivir y _sabia que lo seguiría haciendo por el resto de nuestras vida_

_

* * *

_

_Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos el martes en el ultimo capitulo…_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**


	18. Fundiendo el Hierro

_¡Nenas! Que emocionante es esto, les juro que estoy casi llorando de toda la emoción que tengo acumulada, es tan lindo escribir un final, ¡LOS AMO! Hahahaha…_

_Primero que todo y ya que es el ultimo cap quiero dar las gracias y también dedicar, **Javiiera **gracias por acompañarme (cuando el tiempo te lo permitió) en esta loca idea, con tus consejos y locuras contribuiste mucho con este fantástico relato, **te amo cochola** **de mi corazón**, gracias por todo, **¡TWINS!** De mi vida, te dedico a ti también este capi, el nombre salió de una conversación nuestra así que espero vuelvas pronto porque mira que te extraño MONTONES, estoy loca por hablar contigo**, te amo hasta el sol y mas allá…**_

_Y por ultimo y no menos importante, **ustedes**… ¡GRACIAS CHICAS! Este año ha sido de grandes éxitos para mí en lo personal, abrí este blog junto a Ada y cada día recibo mas alegrías, **Corazón de hierro **fue una loca idea que nació mientras me estaba bañando (aunque no lo crean) y fue pulida junto a la Javii, en unos días creamos a este Edward Cullen tan complicado y frio pero que en vez de tener un corazón de hierro termino siendo todo lo contrario. Espero que les haya gustado, creo que no esta demás decirles que gracias por los comentarios (siempre lo digo) pero créanme que son la mejor paga del mundo, esta historia comenzó teniendo unos pocos rws pero ya sobrepasamos los 700 aqui en fanfiction y los 445 en el blog… ¡wow! Créanme que jamás espere el éxito de esta historia, ahora más que nunca creo que mis locas creaciones si tienen sentido…_

_Espero les guste el final… saquen sus propias conclusiones ^^, las amo con todo mi corazón y nos leemos mañana, publicare** (EN MI BLOG, esta en mi perfil para la que quiera visitarlo)** una entrada con lo que viene…_

_Con Amor…_

**Tiwii Cullen**

**

* * *

**

_Catorce días, catorce largos y tortuosos días…_

― Hola cariño— me saludo la dulce mujer que me estaba dando acilo, su nombre era Zulema Hale, la cálida abuela de mi mejor amiga Rosalie, camine por la estancia y me senté en uno de los taburetes del mesón de cocina— ¿Cómo has dormido?— pregunto caminando hacia mí con una taza y una jarra de café

― Bien— mentí, en catorce días aun no podía dormir bien y creo que era solo el comienzo de mi nueva vida.

― Qué bueno cariño, hoy abuelo Hale esta en el campo así que no lo veremos hasta el medio día— me conto haciendo alusión a su marido, Joshua.

― Que lastima pensé que seguiríamos con las lecciones de equitación— intente sonreír.

― Si, lamento no poder enseñarte hoy pero dijo que podías seguir practicando que en la tarde te enseñaría los saltos que querías.

― Bien— le dije y me dedique a tomar mi te.

Mi mente divago mientras ella me hablaba de un nuevo tejido que estaba iniciando, hace catorce días había llegado aquí cargando mi maleta y una horrible pena. Ellos son los abuelos de Rose y tienen esta hacienda hace muchas generaciones, Rosalie me dijo que ellos estarían encantados de recibirme y así lo comprobé al llegar. Había sido una imprudente escapando así ¿pero que más podría hacer? Ese hombre me había roto el corazón y no sabía cómo empezar nuevamente, se que tuve que dejar todo atrás pero por primera vez en la vida pensé en darme un respiro, mi padre y Kate estaban muy bien, sabía que con el dinero que había ganado con Edward ellos podrían mantenerse hasta que encontrara un nuevo trabajo pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, aun seguía intentando hacer latir ese muerto corazón. Después de saber todo escape de la mansión y corrí hacia donde Rose a buscar una solución, no sabía dónde ir ni a quién acudir ella era la única que podría ayudarme, rápidamente ideo mi plan de escape y llamo a sus abuelos mientras yo iba a mi casa a dar una excusa. Mi padre como siempre sobre protector se asusto de mi imprevista aparicion y además de mi extraña huida pero como ya lo sabía pedí su confianza y él me la dio. Cuando ya todo estuvo listo partí rauda al aeropuerto y tome el primer vuelo a Arizona, lo demás era solo cosa de tiempo. Fui una cobarde y creo que podría haberme precipitado pero estaba segura que este tiempo me había servido, por lo menos para volver a respirar.

Termine mi desayuno y como todas las mañanas me despedí de Zulema para salir a pasear, ya se había hecho una costumbre el explorar los campos y caminar por los predios aledaños a la casa. La hacienda era enorme, tenía todo lo que pudieras imaginar, era rustica pero a la vez moderna, los abuelos de Rose a pesar de haber vivido toda la vida allí habían modernizado el lugar con el paso de los años. Salí hacia las terrazas y me maraville nuevamente con la vista, los campos en esta fecha estaban más verdes que las hojas de los arboles, a la distancia se veía el camino de entrada y salida era tan grande el lugar que se perdía entremedio de los montes. Aspire el aire puro que había para mi, era increíble lo que el campo podía calmarte, baje las escaleras y dirigí hacia las caballerizas.

― Buenos días señorita— saludo Billy, el mano derecha del abuelo Hale— ¿Cómo ha estado?

― Buenos días Billy, bien gracias ¿y tú?

― Muy bien señorita, ¿le ensillo su caballo?

― Si por favor— le pedí y me apoye en el barandal mientras ensillaba a chocolate, el caballo que me habían prestado los Hale.

Mientras el hombre trabajaba, nuevamente deje volar mis pensamientos, estos me llevaron lejos a otro estado en donde estaba el dueño de aquellos ¿Qué estaría haciendo _él_ en estos momentos?, toda la semana me lo había preguntado pero enseguida lo recordaba el dolor volvía y dolía como la sal en una herida, era tanto lo que sentía la separación que me hacía sentir dolor el solo pronunciar su nombre, le había prohibido a mi mente y a mi corazón llamarlo. Cuando todo estuvo listo me subí en el manso caballo y partí hacia mi mañana de equitación, no había nada más que me gustara que estar en el campo cabalgando, en solo catorce días hubiera aprendido y lo único que hacía era estar con Chocolate recorriendo los predios. Las mañana siempre se me iban rápidas pero salía a recorrer porque era lo único que me mantenía lejos de la realidad, de esa espantosa realidad que aun me esperaba cuando volviera a Chicago, sabía que la vida jamás seria igual y que él nunca volvería a ser parte de ella así que tenía que hacer todo lo posible por olvidad, aunque sabía que eso jamás sucedería.

Hoy era un día nublado, las enormes nubes en el cielo hacían presagiar que una tormenta se acercaba y que estaría por aquí muchos días, de las casi dos semanas que llevaba aquí nunca había visto ni una nube en el cielo, todos los días parecían más soleados que el anterior y los grados de calor subían hasta niveles sofocantes pero hoy al parecer sería diferente. Regrese a la casa y Zulema estaba cocinando como siempre, entre en la cocina y una amigable sonrisa me recibió.

― Hola cariño, mi nieta te ha llamado, dijo que le devolvieras la llamada a penas pudieras— me dijo con algo de preocupación.

― Claro, ¿me prestas el despacho?—

― Por supuesto, en unos minutos estará listo el almuerzo

― Está bien, vuelvo enseguida.

Camine a toda prisa hacia donde había un teléfono y un lugar sin intromisiones para poder llamar, marque ese número que me era tan familiar y espere a que me contestaran.

― ¡Bella!— exclamo Rosalie— hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?— pregunto ansiosa, era la primera vez que hablaba con ella desde que llegue, me había dicho que no llamaría ya que tenía que darme mi espacio y se lo agradecía infinitamente.

― Rosalie que gusto escucharte, bien gracias ¿y tú?

― Yo bien— me dijo y comenzó a hablar como una parlanchina, la había extrañado muchísimo, me había acostumbrado a verla a diario. Después de varios minutos me comenzó a contar sobre papa y Kate, me dijo que estaban bastante bien pero eso yo lo sabía ya que hablaba con mi padre casi a diario, el creía que estaba en una especie de misión especial en una zona aislada— llevo hablándote como loca por más de cinco minutos— me dijo riendo a carcajadas— se nota que me haces falta.

― Si igual que tu a mí, te extraño mucho.

― Bella yo…— me dijo y cayo

― ¿Qué sucede?— pregunte con la duda.

― La verdad te llamaba para otra cosa, ayer Emmett me conto algo— un silencio se apodero de la llamada— y no sabía si contarte o no pero creo que es importante que lo sepas.

― ¿Qué sucede?— volví a insistir.

― Ayer Emmett me hablo de Edward— pronuncio su nombre y mi pecho se contrajo— me conto muchas cosas sobre él y además me conto como ha estado desde que te fuiste— no podía hablar cada musculo o fibra de mi ser estaban concentradas en lo que me decía Rosalie— yo sé que no se merece que tú te apiades de él, bueno tal vez si ¡ah! Ya no se qué creer— me dijo con la incertidumbre, por primera vez en dos semanas quise saber de él, aun mas que respirar

― Cuéntame— susurre— que es lo que sucede con él.

― Bueno mira… Emmett me conto que él está sufriendo bastante, desde que tú te fuiste le han dado crisis más fuertes y lo peor es que se encerró en su despacho, lleva ahí lo mismo que tu llevas lejos de su casa.

― Dios— susurre con verdadera preocupación— pero…

― Mira Bella, Emmett me conto que por intermedio de Will había sabido muchas cosas de Edward, la mujer que tu viste en la televisión no es la novia de Edward— soltó y por un momento mi corazón quiso creerlo, me senté en una silla que había cerca y deje caer mi cabeza hacia una de manos— Emmett también me conto que Edward se había peleado bien feo con su padre por lo que hizo, su familia casi se separa por lo que hizo el padre, Will le conto a Emmett que sus familiares han tratado de hablar con Edward pero él no quiere recibir nada de ellos.

― Demonios…— susurre nuevamente sintiendo el peso de sus acciones, aunque tal vez todo lo que había pasado hubieran sido unos cuantos malos entendidos había algo que nadie me podría desmentir, la infidelidad con la mujer de Black.

― Bella— me llamo Rose haciéndome reaccionar— esto está muy mal, tu estas sufriendo y al parecer el también, no era tan plomo como todos pensábamos, al menos con lo que me conto Emmett me llega a dar pena

― ¡NO!— le grite alarmada— no se te ocurra decirle donde estoy, no sé qué hacer si lo veo nuevamente— le dije con verdadero pánico.

― Lo sé tranquila, no le diré a nadie, Emmett me ha tratado de convencer por todos los medios pero no ha podido así que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo— a pesar de todo sonreí, sabía que nadie aparte de Rose podría encontrarme en la inmensidad de Arizona.

― Gracias Rose, cualquier cosa nueva que sepas llámame, quiero saber como esta.

― Bien, nos hablamos entonces

― Adiós

― Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y sentí como el peso de mi corazón se venía hacia el suelo, Edward estaba sufriendo pero yo lo hacía más, ¿de verdad el abra sentido algo por mí como para sufrir por mi partida? Eso no lo sabía y creo que jamás nadie me lo respondería. Salí nuevamente de la habitación, Joshua ya había vuelto y estaba junto a Zulema esperándome para almorzar.

― Hola Bella— saludo el anciano— ¿lista para las clases de la tarde?— pregunto con mucho animo

― Claro que si— le respondí intentando igualar su estado

― Hoy te enseñare unos cuantos saltos mas, Chocolate ya está listo para la carrera.

― Gracias Josh no sabes lo que significa para mí.

― Ya déjate de dar las gracias— me regañó la abuela— será mejor que disfrutes el estar aquí al igual que como nosotros disfrutamos de compañía, es agradable tener a una jovencita joven y hermosa como tú en el rancho.

― Gracias— susurre y comenzamos a almorzar.

La tarde fue igual que las demás, mientras estábamos en el enorme corral de entrenamiento Josh, Bill y algunos vaqueros más me enseñaban como dar buenos saltos montada en chocolate, el caballo al parecer le encantaba saltar ya que no rechistaba nada.

― Creo que podrías hasta cabalgar en alguna competencia Bella— me dijo el señor Hale con una sonrisa, mi risa resonó en el campo.

― Claro que no abuelo, creo que te equivocas— le dije de manera cariñosa, Chocolate relincho intentando opinar en la conversación

― Ve señorita hasta su caballo está de acuerdo— agrego Bill y todos reímos, inste a chocolate a ir nuevamente hacia las vallas de salto para seguir practicando. Al cabo de unos minutos había recorrido nuevamente el trayecto de las vallas y estaba terminando el circuito. Me baje del caballo para disfrutar de una rica limonada que la abuela Hale nos había traído.

― Parece que tenemos visitas— dijo la voz de Bill a mis espaldas me gire y observe que en el camino de la entrada venia llegando un auto de color negro, mi ojos se entrecerraron al intentar distinguirlo, Bill tomo las riendas de chocolate y lo aparto de los corrales, me habían contado que el caballo se ponía nervioso con los autos.

― No puede ser…— susurre soltando el vaso de limonada.

― ¿Qué pasa cariño?— pregunto Zulema sujetándome del brazo, mire hacia el camino que llegaba casi a la entrada de la casa y un mercedes de color negro apareció en el estacionamiento de la hacienda.

― Puede ser algo comprador de caballos— dijo Josh y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

Edward, él había llegado, estaba segura, era su auto. Dios mío, mis piernas comenzaron a sentir los estragos de la posible presencia que estaba dentro de ese auto ¿sería él?, no lo sabía pero ya tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso ¿Cómo se habría enterado de mi paradero? Mire hacia los lados y no tenia forma de escapar, el auto ya estaba demasiado cerca y si era él, solo en dos zancadas me alcanzaría a donde quiera que fuera. ¡Demonios!, gritaba en mi mente, maldecí todo lo que pude pero la sangre se me helo aun mas cuando la puerta del auto se abrió y vi al hombre que salía de él.

― ¿Will?— pregunte al viento, la figura del mayordomo tan elegantemente vestido se asomo del auto y miro hacia su alrededor posando sus ojos en los míos.

― ¿lo conoces cariño?— pregunto la voz de la mujer que estaba a mi lado

― Si… si— tartamudee nerviosa, comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba parado, Joshh ya estaba junto a él— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunte llegando a su lado

― Buenas tardes señorita, que gusto verla nuevamente— me dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

― ¿lo conoces cariño?— preguntó el abuelo Hale— dice que necesita hablar contigo— me dijo y mi cuerpo se paralizo, ¿le habría pasado algo a Edward?, me pregunte al mismo tiempo que sentía mi cara perder el color y el calor.

― Tranquila— me dijo su suave voz— el señor está bien si se está preguntado pero también es de el de quien necesito hablarle.

― No quiero saber nada de Edward, Will. Creo que quedo más que claro cuando me fui de la mansión.

― Te dejare sola cariño, si gustas puedes ocupar el despacho— me dijo el abuelo besando mi coronilla

― Gracias abuelo— le dije

― Un placer conocerlo señor Lickwood— le dijo el hombre al mayordomo.

― El placer fue mío señor Hale— le hizo una reverencia y volvió a mirarme, el abuelo se alejo de nuestro lado y volvió a los corrales. En unos segundos comencé a pesar, ¿Cómo demonios había dado Will con mi paradero? Solo por saber eso hablaría con él.

― Está bien Will, sígueme— le dije y el hombre asintió con una sonrisa, no podía negar que me alegraba verlo, lo había extrañado.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el despacho, entramos y me senté en uno de los sillones, le pedí que me acompañara mientras nos sumíamos en un silencio que se rompió a los pocos segundos.

― ¿Cómo me encontraste Will?— le pregunte de inmediato, el hombre me miro por unos segundos y suspiro

― La mande a seguir señorita—me confesó haciéndome enmudecer— lo siento pero contrate, sin que el señor supiera, a un investigador privado quien la encontró aquí.

― ¿me mandaste a investigar?— pregunte con torpeza y aun sin poder respirar.

― Si, lo lamento— me dijo nuevamente— quiero que sepa que el señor Cullen no tiene nada que ver en esto, de hecho el ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí— mire sus ojos y pude encontrar veracidad en ellos.

― ¿Por qué viniste Will?— pregunte recuperando el aire que se había escapado de mi cuerpo.

― Quiero hablar con usted como le dije necesito que me escuche

― Habla— le pedí con mi voz endurecida.

― Señorita… vengo a abogar por el señor Cullen— me dijo y suspiro— se que usted no quiere saber nada de él pero necesito que me escuche— no quise decirle que tal vez yo sabía todo lo que venía a decirme.

― Entonces habla, quiero escucharte

― El señor Cullen ha estado realmente mal, el día que usted se fue el llego a las pocas horas de que usted se marcho, déjeme decirle que estaba desecho con su partida, creo que jamás lo había visto así— no podía hacer nada más que observarlo, mi cuerpo estaba petrificado en el sofá, aunque no debían las palabras me dolían aun más de lo que había pensado imaginármelo sufriendo era también un sufrimiento para mí, _lo amaba_ y jamás desearía verlo mal— ese día en la noche después de que leyó su carta lo fui a ver y lo encontré inconsciente en el despacho, fue tanta mi desesperación que llame al doctor Emmett y solo unas cuantas horas después el reacciono.

― ¿cayo al hospital?— pregunte tensa

― No, por suerte el doctor la controlo a tiempo— me dijo y pude volver a respirar— desde ese día el señor no ha querido salir de la casa, se lo pasa de su habitación al despacho…—

― ¿mi habitación?— pregunte con asombro

― Si, el ha formado una especie de tempo en aquel cuarto— sonrió débilmente— señorita yo puedo decir que conozco a ese hombre mejor que nadie en este mundo, he sido testigo de sus logros y de sus derrotas, de sus penas y alegrías pero jamás lo había visto tan derrotado como lo está ahora, usted dejo la casa y se llevo la luz que había en sus ojos.

― Yo no me lleve nada Will, Edward nunca…—

― No lo diga señorita, no diga que él no la ama si usted no lo sabe, le aseguro que se llevara una sorpresa cuando lo vuelva a ver

― Eso no pasara— respondí tajante— yo no lo quiero ver.

― No se niegue el escucharlo, el lo único que quiere es encontrarla, se lo aseguro. Tanto es lo que me preocupa que es por eso que llame a un investigador e hice que la buscaran, el señor y usted se están consumiendo en la pena de estar separados— sonreí, era verdad por lo menos de mi parte, la pena de estar alejada de él me estaba matando

― ¿sabes? Tienes razón pero hay muchas cosas que yo no puedo olvidar, por mucho que lo ame— acepte frente a un tercero por primera vez— no puedo olvidar Will, no puedo.

― Lamento escuchar eso de su boca señorita, le aseguro que comete un error, lo último que le diré es que no se cierre a la posibilidad, aunque usted no lo crea ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro— afirmo y mi pecho se contrajo, las lagrimas no esperaron a salir y recorrieron mis mejillas. Escondí mi cara en el reflejo de la ventana— lo veo en sus ojos cuando se miran, confío en que un futuro próximo usted vuelva a la casa pero como algo más que la señorita Swan— observe por el reflejo de la ventana como el hombre se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la puerta.

― Will— lo llame girándome sobre mis talones y mostrándole lo dolida que estaba, mi rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas— gracias— susurre

― De nada— respondió— es un placer servirla señorita— me dijo con una de sus usuales reverencias. Abrió la puerta y salió.

― Dios mío— susurre y me deje caer por el vidrio.

El llanto que había guardado por largos catorce días salió a flote como un huracán, la fuerza de mis quejidos era impresionante, dolía, dolía más que nada en el mundo el estar lejos de él. Si tan solo supiera lo que paso realmente, si Edward se presentaba aquí ¿Qué haría?, me pregunte. Ni siquiera tenía idea mi cuerpo se estremecía con solo pensarlo. Como pude me fui a mi habitación y me encerré allí, el llanto casi no me dejaba pensar, amaba tanto ese hombre que sería capaz de hacer cualquier locura por el pero no sabía hasta qué punto el estaba dispuesto por mi y eso era lo que más me dañaba, que tal vez jamás podría saberlo.

La noche fue la peor de todas, tuve un insomnio que no se paso hasta casi la madrugada, mis pies recorrieron ansiosos la habitación, ni siquiera sabía si Will le diría a Edward de mi paradero pero si lo hacía ¿él vendría por mi?, tenia tatas preguntas en mi cabeza pero no sabía cual responder. Intente dormir pero cuando el sol salió desistí, hoy se cumplían quince días de haber partido del lado de Edward y parecía que hoy nada cambiaria.

― Buenos días cariño— me saludo Zulema con voz dulce— ¿Cómo has dormido?

― Bien— mentí como todos los días— creo que tengo algo de insomnio ya que me costo conciliar el sueño

― Que mal querida, hoy en la tarde tomate un vaso de leche y acuéstate temprano para que recuperes tu energía.

― Eso hare— le dije y me senté a desayunar como todos los días.

Todo parecía igual, por la mañana Salí a cabalgar y estuve recorriendo partes que no conocía, el aire de las montañas me hacia entrar en calma, mis ideas y mis pensamientos tenían que enfriarse, sin duda tenía que tomar una decisión, ¿volver o desaparecer por un tiempo?, cualquiera de las dos implicaba sufrimiento ya que si me iba tendría que dejar a mi padre y hermana pero si volvía tendría que enfrentar a Edward y aun no estaba lista para eso. Mientras cabalgaba llegue a un pequeño rio, me baje del caballo y lo acerque para que pudiera beber agua, era tan fácil estar aquí, mi vida sería tan sencilla estando en el campo y lejos de la ciudad, tal vez si me iba por un tiempo debería buscar una parte así para vivir, lejos de cualquier adelanto tecnológico, lejos de alguna cosas que pudiera recordarme al dueño de mis lamentos. Estuve largo tato observando el correr del agua y a Chocolate disfrutar de ella, sin hacer presión a mi cabeza mi traicionara mente comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que había estado con él, aun quemaban en mi piel sus besos y caricias, si me concentraba bien parecía sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo y sus besos en mis labios pero al abrir los ojos me daba cuenta de que estaba sola y que la realidad era otra. Aun así seguía cerrándolos y concentrándome en el olor del viento, tal vez podía ser afortunada y esa fragancia tan especial podría llegar a mis sentidos, aspire fuertemente y mis rezos habían sido escuchados, el olor tan particular de Edward se coló por mis sentidos y me hizo estremecer.

― Edward— susurre en la inmensidad— Edward— lo volví a llamar sabiendo que mi voz se ahogaría con la brisa de los arboles, baje mi cabeza aun con mis ojos cerrados, la fragancia era tan fuerte que mi cuerpo comenzó a pensar por sí solo, ¿Cómo podía ser esto? Mi traicionera mente me quería hacer sufrir una vez más ¡y como lo hacía! Trayéndome el olor que me hacia recordarlo aun más claramente, podía ver el color verde intenso de sus ojos y sentir su mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo me estremecí y cerré con aun más fuerza mis ojos, las imágenes tenían que desaparecer como sabia lo haría la fragancia que me martillaba los sentidos. Por una razón que aun desconocía el olor no se iba y cada vez se hacía más fuerte, abrí mis ojos rápidamente y palidecí al ver lo que tenía enfrente, los mismos ojos de mi mente se habían materializado frente a mí junto a todo lo demás.

― Bella— susurro el producto de mi imaginación que parecía más vivo que nunca— al fin te encontré— dijo esa imagen que estaba frente a mí, extendí mi mano cruzando las barreras del viento y toque esa piel… esa suave y tersa piel que a pesar de todo aun seguía siendo la que recordaba. Mi mano se poso en ella y ambos cerramos los ojos ante el contacto, las sensaciones que experimentaba mi cuerpo con aquel tímido contacto eran avasalladoras que desencadenaron la reacción contigua

― ¡Edward!— grite separándome bruscamente de el— estas aquí— afirme parándome rápidamente del pasto y alejándome de él, por unos segundos lo mire y era el pero estaba distinto, unas sobresalientes ojeras delataban en el estado en el que se encontraba, sus ojos que normalmente chispeaban al mirarme ahora tenían un apagado brillo, el fulgor había desaparecido— pero… pero…— comencé a decir nerviosa, mi corazón latía desbocado y parecía querer salir de mi pecho para correr hacia donde estaba el. Intente controlar mis impulsos pero él fue el primero en hablar.

― No sabes cuánto deseaba verte— me dijo con voz pausada, el solo escucharlo tan cerca de mi me hacía temblar, tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados pero los más fuertes eran un debate que habían iniciado mi cabeza y mi corazón.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunte en un hilo de voz.

― Necesitaba verte, saber que estas bien— me dijo, me sorprendí al verlo con detenimiento, venia un pantalón casual y solo una camisa, atrás habían quedado los trajes y las corbatas que yo tantas veces había sacado… sacudí mi cabeza lentamente ante mis pensamientos.

― Ya me has visto, ahora por favor vete— le pedí casi en una súplica.

― No puedo, no quiero irme, la única forma en la que me iré será llevándote conmigo— me gire para esconder la debilidad que sentía, no tenía idea lo fuerte que sería verlo nuevamente, hasta la más ínfima parte de mi cuerpo me rogaba por aceptarlo y lanzarme en sus brazos pero tenía que ser fuerte y si él no podía negarme la infidelidad tendría que tener el valor suficiente para alejarme de él para siempre

― Yo no me iré contigo— logre articular apretándolos puños— lo lamento pero me quedare aquí pero dime ¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta aquí?— me gire de medio lado para verlo pero mi cuerpo se estremeció solo con presenciar la imponente figura del hombre

― Digamos que alguien se apiado de mí y me dio la dirección.

― ¿Will?— pregunte

― ¿Will?— me contesto con la misma pregunta— ¿acaso el sabia de tu paradero?— pregunto con extrañeza

― Claro que no, solo estaba adivinando— así que era verdad que él no sabía de la visita, preferí guardar silencio no quería causarle problemas al hombre que abogaba por este amor.

― Necesitamos hablar Bella, tienes que escucharme

― ¿ah sí?— pregunte girándome para encararlo— creo ya he escuchado suficiente— una mueca salió en mi rostro y camine hacia donde estaba chocolate pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron y me hicieron girar para perderme en la sensación mas abrumadora que había sentido jamás.

― No te vayas, no me dejes— susurro cuando ya estaba encima de mis labios.

El beso comenzó despacio, Edward beso mis labios con la misma adoración de siempre, solo que esta vez fue mucho más intenso, su dulce boca toco la mía y me hizo perderme en la sensación de pronto todos los recuerdos que había reprimido saltaron en mi cabeza haciéndome sentir aun más fuerza en el beso. Sus manos sujetaron mi cintura y su lengua se adentro en mi boca, _como era dulce ese sabor_… decía mi mente, su elixir se fundió con el mío haciéndome perder una vez más la cabeza y entregarme al delirio. Sus manos se cernían fuertemente a mi piel y no me dejaban escapar, cuando el aire se hizo imprescindible aparte mi cabeza y respire pesadamente pero como buen drogadicto me acerque a él y lo volví besar con aun mas ansia, habían sido quise largos días sin él y parecían el invierno mas frio que me había tocado vivir. Perdí la cabeza entregándome a las sensaciones que él me producía no paso mucho tiempo hasta que le beso tomo matices cada vez mas apasionados, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda pegándome a su cuerpo, un frio se coló por mi espalda indicándome que sus manos buscaban mas contacto… pero esperen… el mismo frio me hizo reaccionar, esto no podía ser ¡no podía!

― Suéltame Edward— le dije intentando apartarme, el me soltó de inmediato asombrado por mi reacción, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par para observarme atentamente— no— le dije caminando rápidamente hacia el caballo— no puedes llegar después de lo que paso, besarme y pretender que no paso nada ¡NO PUEDES!— le grite y me monte sobre chocolate, a unos cuantos pasos mas había otro caballo, el que llamaban Crema ya que era de un color blanco casi albino.

Cabalgue a toda prisa por los campos de los Hale y solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos para sentir el galope de Crema pisándole los talones a Chocolate, apure al caballo y llegue antes a la casona. De la loma había divisado un auto de color negro y de vidrios polarizados pero al parecer no tenia chofer ¿Edward habría venido conduciendo solo?, no me importaba o por lo menos fingía que no lo hacía. Me baje de Chocolate y entre como un vendaval a la casa, sin duda alguna ahí estaría protegido. Me encerre en mi habitación cerrando con pestillo, no quería ver a nadie y no quería ni siquiera pensar en que Edward estaría por ahí rondando la habitación. Espere y espere pero al parecer el no vendría a buscarme adentro, cuando me sentí segura y a salvo el llanto se dejo salir, una hilera de sollozos y jadeos de desesperación salieron de mi pecho ¿tanto me afectaba la presencia de Edward? _Si, bastante… _respondió mi mente, no podía negarme que al verlo nuevamente y no solo eso, probar de sus labios había hecho una nueva herida en mí, quizás cuanto tiempo me costaría cerrarla. No se cuento rato estuve ahí pero era lo único que quería hacer, llorar y llorar, mi corazón y mi alma me dolían por tenerlo tan cerca y no poder estar con él, a pesar de todo lo amaba y a mi corazón no le importaba lo que había pasado ¿será una señal?

Me levante del suelo cuando mis piernas se comenzaron a dormir, aun con el pestillo puesto me aoville en la cama tapándome con una colcha, lo único que quería era dormir y olvidar que el estaba aquí, tenía miedo, pánico al descubrir de sus propios labios que todo había sido verdad. Mi cuerpo no podría soportar tamaña decepción, sabía que si él me lo confirmaba seria el tiro de gracia. Con todo el sueño que tenia aguardándome no me di cuenta cuando caí en un profundo reposo, mi mente aun me lo recordaba a cada instante. En mis vividos sueños el aparecía junto a mí, amándome y queriéndome más cada día, en una hermosa casa y muchos niños corriendo a nuestro alrededor, de solo pensarlo mi corazón dolía profundamente, sabía que tal vez ese sueño jamás se haría realidad. Me removí inquieta en mi cama, lo que pasaba en mi mente me hacía sentir aun mas mal, mis pies y manos estaban muy fríos, cuando abrí mis ojos comprendí la razón ya había anochecido y el frio de los campos se colaba por mi ventana.

Destape mi cuerpo y me puse de pie, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, el reloj de la pared indicaba que era pasada la medianoche, seguramente Edward se abría ido, no pude evitar sentir decepción por aquel pensamiento sin duda verlo una vez más me haría daño pero mi corazón era lo suficientemente masoquista para soportarlo. Me puse un chaleco de lana y me arregle el cabello, mi garganta estaba seca así que saldría por un poco de agua. Abrí el pestillo de la habitación suavemente y deslice la puerta hacia dentro, mis ojos recorrieron el pasillo rápidamente y comprobaron que no había nadie rondando por ahí. Me aventure a salir, recorrí lentamente el pasillo hasta llegar a la enorme escalera que descendía hacia el primer piso. Mis ojos nuevamente examinaron la estancia pero como estaba completamente oscuro no distinguí si había alguien más, baje peldaño por peldaño hasta estar en el primer piso. Camine hacia la cocina y prendí las luces, el frio de la casa me helo hasta el último de mis huesos, se sentía igual de solitario y frio que mi corazón, mi alma próximamente se uniría a este para quedar eternos en ese estado. Mientras llenaba el vaso para beberlo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el se había ido pero ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que después de lo que dije e hice él se arrojara en mis brazos a pedir un perdón que tal vez ya tenía? ¿Lo tenía?, me pregunte a mi misma ¿sería capaz de perdonar la infidelidad de Edward y seguir adelante?, mi corazón aun albergaba la esperanza de que ese también haya sido un error. Levante mi cabeza cuando una melodía conocida llego a mis oídos, mis ojos se ensancharon y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado ¿sería posible…?

― Edward— susurre en la inmensidad de la cocina— es el… esta aquí— volví a decir en el mismo tono de sorpresa.

A mis oídos llegaba la misma melodía que él una vez había tocado para mi, _Chopin_ vino de inmediato a mis pensamientos, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y estas se derramaron a los pocos segundos por mis mejillas, me tarde solo unos instantes en descubrir que el aun seguía aquí. Mis pasos salieron raudos en busca de la fuente de la melodía, no recordaba haber visto un piano en la casa pero tampoco podría asegurarlo porque no me había dado el tiempo de recorrer toda la propiedad, la música con el pasar de los cuartos se hacía cada vez más fuerte, mi pecho se agitaba frenético al igual que mi corazón ¿Por qué él me hacía sentir así?, creo que jamás nadie podría lograr un efecto de tal magnitud conmigo. Mis pasos se detuvieron en unas enormes puertas de madera al final del pasillo, una tenue luz se colaba por el pequeño espacio que había entre ellas, tenía el cuerpo temblando y mis manos sudaban, creo que estaba en la peor crisis nerviosa que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Con el miedo más grande de mi vida empuje suavemente las puertas exponiendo una imagen que jamás pensé ver nuevamente.

La música se coló en todos mis sentidos envolviéndome completamente, la habitación era un salón gigantesco, perfecto para una fiesta o alguna reunión, al centro e iluminado solo por la luz de la luna que se colaba por los enormes ventanales estaba el dueño de mi corazón, Edward Cullen tocando nuevamente la melodía para mí. Mi cuerpo y mi corazón reaccionaron al unisonó al verlo tan cerca nuevamente, sus dedos bailaban elegantes por la superficie de las teclas, su cabeza se giro y la potencia de su mirada me hizo estremecerme, sus ojos brillaban con aun mayor incandescencia que la tarde, el brillo y el fulgor de su mirada había vuelto. Sin pensarlo y guiada solo por mis instintos me acerque al piano, mis manos pasaron por la enorme cola y la base de las velas, los ojos de él me seguían atentos mientras tocaban la melodía, dejando el ultimo resquicio de cordura y escuchando a mi corazón me senté junto a él, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y me dio a entender que estaba feliz por nuestra cercanía ¡tanto que lo había extrañado!, ahora al tenerlo frente a mi supe que si el hubiera estado junto a mi cuando me fui de su casa no habría podido hacerlo, era tanto lo que sentía por el que jamás podría haberlo dejado.

― Creo que tenemos que hablar— le dije iniciando la conversación, lo mire y el parecía de acuerdo conmigo ya que asintió terminando de tocar las ultimas notas y dándole fin a la dulce melodía, su camisa que antes había estado perfectamente ubicada ahora estaba arremangada sobre sus codos y su cuello abierto me dejaba ver parte de su pecho.

― A eso he venido, quiero abrirte mi corazón— me confesó dejándome asombrada, mi boca se entreabrió un poco con sus palabras ¿Qué tenía que decirme ese corazón?

― Edward yo…— comencé a decir buscando algunas respuestas pero su dedo acalló cualquiera pidiéndome que guardara silencio

― El que más tiene que hablar soy yo, Bella. Primero que todo necesito aclararte tres cosas, la primera es que mi padre actuó de manera precipitada el me comprometió con esa mujer sin decirme nada, por suerte el tema esta zanjado y el compromiso roto— comenzó a decir, se giro sobre el taburete quedando con una pierna a cada lado y mirándome directamente— la segunda es que lamento mucho lo que te dijo mi padre por el teléfono, créeme que se lo hice saber…

― ¿te enfadaste con el verdad?— pregunte

― Eso es poco— sonrió y mi corazón aleteo como un colibrí delante de una flor— si pudiera lo habría ahorcado con mis propias manos… pero ese no es a lo que quiero llegar, prometo que de aquí en adelante nadie más osara decirte nada, te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario— sus palabras salieron verdaderas, podía sentirlo, estaba extasiada solo con el rose de su voz en mi piel— y lo tercero….— cayo y examino mi expresión— es que jamás me habría acostado con otra mujer después de ti Bella, no ha habido nadie después de que tú fuiste mía— mi pecho dejo de ventilar y mi cuerpo se helo, era lo que quería escuchar pero no me lo imaginaba de esa manera— se que pensaste que lo había hecho y no te recriminare por eso ya que mi conducta del pasado no me ha dejado bien parado pero ahora puedo decirlo con convicción, jamás nunca tocare a nadie si tú estás conmigo, Bella quiero que seas mi mujer para siempre— sentencio, mi cuerpo estaba petrificado, mis ojos rápidamente acumularon nuevas lagrimas que dejaron caer al verse rebalsados…

― Edward yo… dude de ti, creí que te habías acostado con otra mujer— le dije sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo, solo tenía su palabra como prueba y aunque tenía todo en contra yo le creía, no vi mentiras en sus ojos, el me estaba diciendo la verdad

― Lo sé mi amor— me dijo haciéndome respirar nuevamente, mi amor… que bellas sonaban esas palabras en su boca— y juro que jamás te juzgare por eso, se que tenia las de perder, lo importante ahora es saber si me crees— me dijo levantando mi barbilla con uno de sus dedos, mi corazón ya no daba más… teníamos que aclarar esto ya.

― Si Edward, creo en ti… ahora que veo tus ojos se que jamás podrías haberme engañado y me siento mal por haber dudado de ti— escondí mi mirada, había sido tan ciega…

― No Bella— me corrigió llevando mi cara al frente— eso ya no importa más, ahora es el futuro el que me interesa. Habiendo aclarado todo esto hay solo una cosa que me queda por decirte.

― ¿Qué es?— pregunte entre sollozos

― _Te Amo_— una enorme sonrisa siguió a sus palabras, me quede por varios segundos observando su rostro a la luz de las velas.— _te amo desde el primer momento que te vi, te ame cuando escuche tu risa, te ame cuando sentí tu piel en contacto con la mía, te ame cuando hicimos el amor, cuando me besabas, te amaba mientras estaba lejos, te he amado siempre Bella, creo que desde hace mucho que te esperaba y sé que ahora no puedo vivir sin ti, no habrá nada en el mundo que nos separe, ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?_— me pregunto dejándome aun mas sorprendida era la declaración de amor mas romántica del mundo y lo mejor de todo que era solo para mi, el me amaba y quería estar conmigo, la vida no podría ser mejor…

― Edward…— susurre—_Te Amo_— le dije tomando su rostro, sus manos se pegaron a las mías y las llevo hacia su boca para besarlas— _te amo tanto que no podría vivir sin ti, mi amor._

― Que dulce es escuchar eso, no sabes todo lo que espere por escuchar tus palabras— confeso pasando sus manos por mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia él, sin poder esperar más el contacto me senté ahorcadas y lo abrace— no sabes lo que he sufrido sin ti— me dijo rosando mi boca con sus labios— te amo tanto Bella que duele no tenerte a mi lado, he estado en tortura quince días completos.

― Al igual que yo, ha sido un dolor tras otro, pero ya no mas

― No mas— susurro besándome con toda esa pasión que había estado reprimida— juro que nunca te iras de mi lado, hare feliz cada día que estés conmigo, te amo— me dijo dando pequeños besos en mi boca, mi cuerpo se apretó a su estructura, se sentía tan bien el calor de su piel. mis manos buscaron contacto con su cabello y lo atrajeron hacia mí.

Mi cuerpo se sentía vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había ansiado más que el aire que respiro este contacto, estaba en sus brazos, el me amaba y comenzaríamos una nueva vida, juntos, creo que nada podría salir mejor. Sus manos me acariciaron la espalda, sus besos eran tiernos y dulces pero a la vez notaba la necesidad que había en ellos, era la misma que tenía yo, el haber estado tanto tiempo separado tenía sus consecuencias.

― No sabes cómo extrañaba tu piel, soñaba todos los días con tenerte conmigo, tu aroma tan especial—decía mientras bajaba de mi boca hacia mi cuello dejando un camino de besos húmedos— adoro besar tu piel mi amor, es un privilegio— susurro contra la base de mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.

― Edward— jadee buscando aire, mis hormonas comenzaron a reaccionar al contacto de sus manos, mi espalda fue sacudida por corrientes eléctricas cuando el subió sus tersos dedos por ella

― Eres mía Bella, nunca te vuelvas a apartar de mi lado— me pidió mientras besaba mi pecho, sus besos iban cada vez descendiendo mas hasta que llego a la base de mis pechos, el solo sentirlo ahí me hizo arquear mi espalda y gemir, el movimiento provoco un roce entre nuestros sexos acrecentando la burbuja de excitación que se estaba formando

― Háceme el amor Edward— le pedí bajando mi cabeza y mirando sus oscuros ojos.

― Toda la vida mi amor, toda la vida— me dijo, sus manos me sujetaron por mi trasero apegándome a su cuerpo, se levanto del taburete y comenzó a caminar llevándome con él.

― ¿A dónde vamos?— pregunte entre risas y besos.

― Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi mujer en la suavidad de una cama, además el piano puede esperar— contesto con una sensual sonrisa que me hizo estremecer ¿era una promesa? ¿volveríamos a estar sobre algún piano amándonos?, estaba segura de que si.

Edward me llevo hacia mi habitación, cuando estábamos en el interior me dejo en el suelo y cerro con pestillo la puerta, camine entre las sobras y la luz de la luna, mis ojos recorrieron la hermosa cama de edredón blanco en la que haría el amor con el dueño de mi corazón. Edward paso sus manos por mi cintura apegándome a su cuerpo, su boca busco de inmediato mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo, se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, descanse mi cabeza en su hombro y me rendí a sus caricias. Sus manos sacaron lentamente los botones de mi blusa dejándome en ropa interior, las mías se fueron a su cuello pegando su boca aun mas a mi piel, necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

― Desde la primera vez que estuviste cerca mío no podía dejar de pensar como era tu piel— sus manos subieron de mi cintura a mis pechos acariciándolos suavemente— tu despertaste mi deseo de una forma en la que nadie lo ha hecho Bella, despertaste mi corazón con tu amor— me giro dejándome enfrente de el— y te amo por eso, porque me haces sentir lo que es el amor puro, cuando creía no poder amarte mas, siempre me sorprendía porque sentía cosas aun mas fuertes por ti— sonreí sin poder evitarlo, sus palabras eran miel en mis oídos.

Sus dedos acariciaron la orilla de mi pantalón, una sonrisa apareció junto con la oscuridad de sus ojos. Con un sumo cuidado y descubriendo nuevamente ambos cuerpos nos terminamos de desvestir. Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y me recostó en la cama, beso cada parte de mi piel con una devoción que casi me hacia llorar, sentía tan intensas sus caricias que una explosión de placer pronto se daría en mi. Sus besos llegaron a mi vientre, detuvo sus besos para acariciar la piel que allí se extendía.

― Y aquí— susurro mirándome a los ojos— aquí crecerá nuestro hijo— me dijo sonriendo y besando mi vientre— el fruto de nuestro amor.

Sus besos continuaron hacia arriba hasta llegar nuevamente a mi boca, el roce de su cuerpo y de su erección contra mi piel me hacían excitarme cada vez mas. Giramos sobre el edredón quedando yo encima de él. Bese su cuerpo con frenesí y pasión, lo había extrañado tanto que hasta había imaginado sus manos rozando mi piel, los ojos de Edward y los gemidos que salían de su boca me decían exactamente lo que sentía.

― Te amo— le dije cuando volví a su boca— estoy lista— le susurre contra sus labios ganándome un movimiento de sus caderas, gimió sobre mi boca y nos hizo girar nuevamente quedando el encima de mí, abrió mis piernas besando mis muslos y se posiciono sobre mi entrada.

― Te amare siempre— susurro adentrándose en mi húmeda cavidad— quédate conmigo

― Aquí me tienes— le dije pegándome a su cuerpo e incrementando el contacto, había extrañado tanto sentirlo dentro de mi— estaremos juntos por siempre— susurré contra su boca, comencé a besarlo y a mover mis caderas al unisonó, el roce de nuestros cuerpos y nuestros gemidos llenaron completamente la habitación.

Hicimos el amor hasta que tocamos el cielo al unisonó, gritamos un te amo dirigido por la pasión y adoración mutua que sentíamos, sabía que esto sellaba este acuerdo, de ahora en adelante estaríamos juntos por siempre.

― Rosas— susurro contra la piel de mi hombro, estábamos con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados e intentando normalizar nuestras frenéticas respiraciones— tu piel… ese aroma, lo podía sentir en cualquier parte— beso mi hombro.

― Al igual que tu perfume— le dije soltando un jadeo, me gire para mirar sus hermosos ojos— ¿Qué pasara ahora?— pregunte, sabía que a su lado no debía temer a nadie.

― Ahora… comenzaremos una vida juntos, creo que las crisis ya no vendrán mas así que…

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿ya sabes porque son?— pregunte con asombro.

― Creo que sí, teníamos razón cariño, el estrés me tiene loco— comento divertido— además de el amor— rio

― ¡no me eches la culpa a mí!— le dije subiéndome encima de su cuerpo el rio y me apego nuevamente a él.

― No lo hago, la cosa es que he decidió darme un tiempo creo que bajare mis horas de trabajo y comenzare a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida.

― Muy bien dicho, la primera tarea será tomarse vacaciones— le dije con un tono serio y con mi ceño fruncido.

― Buena idea, ¿A dónde quieres ir?— pregunto con su rostro iluminado.

― Me da igual, el que me importa eres tu— sonrió y beso mis labios

― Es delicioso escuchar eso… ¡amo oírlo de tus labios!— me dijo con una expresión feliz, luego se quedo pensando— ¿conoces Grecia?— pregunto dudoso

― ¿quieres ir a Grecia?— pregunte casi en un grito, Edward tapo mi boca y soltó una risa ahogada

― No grites que los señores Hale se despertaran, ¿sabías que tengo una casa en Grecia?—

― No tenía idea

― ¿te gustaría visitarla?, hace años que no voy allí y me encantaría pasar unos días allá.

― ¡claro!— volví a gritar llena de entusiasmo, nuevamente el rio pero esta vez me beso aun sonriendo

― Amo tu energía mi amor, harás de mi vida felicidad plena, ¡Te amo Bella Swan!— me dijo pegándome a su cuerpo

― Y yo a ti Edward Cullen— lo bese, luego de unos momentos pareció recordar algo

― Pero antes— se enderezo en la cama dejándome sentada frente del, ambos estábamos desnudos pero ya no sentía vergüenza de mi cuerpo, al contrario me sentía aun mas mujer teniéndolo a él cerca para avivar mi fuego— hay dos cosas que me faltan por hacer

― ¿Qué cosas?

― La primera es una pregunta y la segunda es lo primero que haremos al marcharnos de aquí.

― Pregunta entonces— sonreí.

― Sé que tal vez no te sorprenda pero no puedes irte de aquí sin responder

― ¿Qué es?— le dije aguantándome las risas por su actitud, parecía serio pero a la vez quería sonreí igual que yo.

― ¿quieres ser mi novia Bella?— pregunto dejándome pasmada.

― ¿tu… novia?— volví a repetir sumida la impresión

― Sé que tal vez es algo tonto pero quiero poder reclamarte ante cualquiera como mía, nadie más tendrá derecho a posar sus ojos sobre ti.

― ¡eres un condenado celoso!— le dije riéndome pero de la pura felicidad.

― Lo soy, lo acepto, con una mujer como tú habría que estar demente para no celarte pero ¿Qué me dices?

― ¿Qué crees?— conteste con una pregunta, una sonrisa enorme recorrió mi rostro— claro que seré tu novia Edward Cullen, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado

― Cuidado que tomare eso como una futura propuesta— rio contra mi boca, nos besamos felices del momento que vivíamos, nos amábamos y estaba segura que el futuro nos tenía grandes sorpresas— entonces ahora podremos hacer lo segundo.

― ¿y qué es eso?

― Quiero conocer a tu padre— le pedí mirándola directamente a los ojos— quiero que sepa que hay un hombre en el mundo que te ama incondicionalmente y está dispuesto a responder por ti.

― Iremos….— asentí con lagrimas en mis ojos.

― Ahora ven— me invito a recostarme— por el momento déjame amarte una vez más, déjame sentir tu calor antes de que el amanecer aparezca en el cielo

― ¿Qué importa?— pregunte abrazándolo— si ahora estaremos juntos por siempre

― Es verdad— dio la razón— ahora nuestro corazón ya es uno solo.

― Hablando de tu corazón— sonreí— ¿sigue estando cerrado con ese hierro?

― No, mi vida— me miro dulcemente— _tu fundiste el hierro con tu amor…_

Sus manos me pegaron a su cuerpo dejándonos disfrutar de este momento juntos, no tenía idea lo que nos deparaba el futuro pero ¿saben qué?, no me importaba porque la etapa difícil había pasado, el frio, el hierro y todo lo malo había quedado atrás dejando solo el amor y el calor de una pasión que sabia perduraría por mucho tiempo… ahora un futuro nos esperaba, ese que habíamos comenzado hoy día e iríamos construyendo con el paso del tiempo…

Un amor que venció todas las pruebas y traspaso al hombre que tenia entre mis brazos el cual algunas tuvo un _Corazón de Hierro…_

**— Fin —**

_

* * *

_

_**¿RWS?**_


End file.
